A qui tu penses, Anna Andersen ?
by Ankou
Summary: [Yuri] Au lycée d'Arendelle, Anna Andersen, élève brillante et populaire, s'apprête à entamer son année de Terminale. Mais les choses ne s'annoncent pas aussi parfaites qu'elles en ont l'air. Et ni son petit copain Hans, ni sa meilleure amie Mérida, ni Elsa Winter, sa nouvelle prof de maths, ne sont étrangers à tout cela. COMPLÈTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Moderne UA, basé sur l****es personnages de Frozen, mais aussi d'autres récents Disneys.**

**Le point de vue est essentiellement celui d'Anna, héroïne de cette histoire, qui s'apprête à 17 ans à commencer son année de terminale au lycée d'Arendelle. Le style est volontairement léger, pour décrire les pensées et les mots de cette adolescente.**

**A/N**** : Attention, il y aura dans cette histoire une relation entre deux personnages féminins. Don't like it, don't read it, je vous aurai prévenus !**

_**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Frozen.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_ Tut... tut... tut..._

Anna éteignit son réveil d'un coup de poing avant même de réaliser qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Elle s'assit sur son lit presque immédiatement pour être sûre de ne pas se rendormir, une main cachant un impressionnant bâillement, et l'autre grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Elle eut un grognement dépité en voyant l'heure affichée sur son réveil. Six heures cinquante. Il y a moins d'une semaine, c'était presque l'heure à laquelle elle allait dans sa tente se coucher, après avoir pris un dernier bain dans une eau de mer bien tiède.

Elle se leva de bien mauvaise grâce, et commença à s'habiller. Deuxième grognement de sa part en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

_ Bonne résolution de cette année : ne plus me coucher avec les cheveux mouillés._

Armée d'une brosse, elle entreprit de démêler l'énorme sac de boucles rousses qui lui servait de cheveux. Comme d'habitude, le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne retournent pas à l'état sauvage était de les tresser. Anna acheva de s'occuper de ses cheveux, puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage et un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux. Elle enfila un jean, une chemise blanche au col et aux manchettes vert foncé, et attrapa une veste de cuir brun qu'elle jeta sur son épaule.

Une fois préparée, elle descendit dans la cuisine se préparer un petit déjeuner. Il faisait beau dehors, c'était un temps à prendre un petit déjeuner à midi sur la terrasse, pas à passer la journée enfermée dans une salle grise. Par la fenêtre, Anna voyait le cerisier du jardin montrer déjà des signes avant-coureurs de l'automne, et elle soupira. Ouaip, c'était bien la rentrée.

Un bon gros ronflement venant des étages retentit tandis qu'elle prenait un bol dans un placard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se lever quand ses parents dorment encore, je vous le demande ! grommela-t-elle à haute voix dans le silence de la cuisine.

Trois coups secs portés à la fenêtre de la cuisine la firent sursauter. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit, sourit, puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse surplombant le jardin. Un adolescent mince aux lèvres étirées en un grand sourire attendait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Bonjour Anna, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée, en entrant dans la maison.

\- Bonjour Hans ! répondit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Le garçon passa un bras autour de la taille d'Anna et l'attira à lui. Il souriait encore plus largement tandis que son autre main caressait la joue de l'adolescente puis il l'embrassa.

\- Tu as déjeuné ? lui demanda Anna lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après leur baiser.

\- Ouaip ! Mais pour l'heure, c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger !

Elle éclata de rire et sourit. Ils s'assirent tous deux côte à côte, et Hans s'empara d'un pain au lait, qu'il entreprit de tartiner généreusement de Nutella avant de le dévorer à pleines dents. Sa main gauche était posée sur la cuisse d'Anna, qui remplissait un bol de céréales au chocolat et les recouvrait de lait.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier annonça l'arrivée de son père, et les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

\- Salut Anna, dit-il en baillant.

\- Salut P'pa, dit-elle d'une voix aussi fatiguée que celle de son père.

\- Bonjour monsieur Andersen !

\- Oh bonjour Hans, je ne t'avais pas vu. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis arrivé il y a cinq minutes, expliqua le jeune homme. Je voulais accompagner Anna au lycée aujourd'hui, pour la rentrée.

Hans se leva pour aller lui serrer la main. Anna plongea à nouveau son regard dans le fond de son bol, luttant contre l'envie de se rendormir, tandis que ses deux hommes préférés commentaient le match de foot de la veille. Elle soupira. Les cris des supporters victorieux l'avaient empêché de dormir, et s'étaient calmés seulement sous les coups d'une heure du matin. Elle qui voulait être en forme pour la rentrée, c'était fichu.

\- Hé Anna, réveille-toi ! s'exclama Hans en faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

Anna passa mollement sa main dans ses cheveux et frotta ses yeux du revers de la main.

\- Toi je te laisse pas conduire ton scooter, t'es pas en état.

\- Mais non, répondit-elle. Je suis juste un peu crevée, ça va aller.

Hans se tourna vers son père comme pour avoir son soutien. Heureusement, celui-ci était en train d'écouter un message de son travail sur son répondeur, et n'avait pas entendu.

\- Anna, tu vas monter avec moi, dit-il d'une voix qui n'appelait pas à la négociation.

La jeune fille n'était pas du matin, et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle haïssait davantage que de ne pas avoir ses huit heures trente de sommeil minimum par nuit, c'était d'être importunée avant d'avoir fini son petit-déjeuner.

\- Fiche moi la paix, veux-tu ? répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Elle finit son bol en deux cuillérées et se leva, mit ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et descendit dans le garage tandis que le jeune homme sortait par la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila ses doc Marteens, ses gants de cuir et son casque, un intégral vert foncé et blanc, puis démarra. Elle entendait venir de l'extérieur le vrombissement frimeur du scooter de Hans.

Elle sortit et le regarda avec un mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Elle avait toujours droit à ses stupides déclarations sur sa sécurité, alors que lui roulait en baskets avec un simple T-shirt à manches longues et un casque ouvert dont la protection offerte était nettement inférieure au sien. Enfin bref.

_ Ma condition de femme m'exposera toute ma vie à ce genre de remarques « pour ma sécurité », _songea Anna. Ca y est, la journée avait à peine commencé, et elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur.

_ Merci Hans._

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Anna et Hans se garaient dans le local à deux-roues du lycée d'Arendelle.

\- Hé Anna !

La jeune rousse ôta son casque, et ses lunettes de soleil tombèrent sur son menton. Elle reconnut au loin une vague silhouette sombre aux cheveux longs et noirs qu'elle identifia comme étant Tiana, suivie de Kristoff, son meilleur ami. Le garçon était légèrement plus grand et plus costaud que Hans, et ses cheveux volaient sur sa tête en un amas de mèches châtain clair désordonnées. Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, puis se tourna vers Tiana et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle tout en accrochant son casque à son antivol.

\- Géniales, s'exclama Kristoff, tandis que Tiana répondait « Ouais, bof. »

Hans, qui était occupé à attacher son scooter un peu plus loin, arriva et salua tout le monde à son tour. Il se tourna ensuite vers Anna, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa ostensiblement. Derrière son dos, incarnation de la finesse, Tiana poussa un hurlement de loup. Anna répondit à son baiser puis se dégagea doucement tandis que le rouge envahissait ses joues.

\- C'est bon Hans, dit-elle en essayant d'adopter le ton de la plaisanterie. Maintenant que t'as montré à tout le bahut qu'on était toujours ensembles, tu vas pouvoir me lâcher !

Kristoff éclata de rire, et Hans, vexé, répondit par un grognement qui déclencha une nouvelle salve de rire. Tous ensemble, les quatre lycéens se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale à la recherche de leurs autres amis.

\- T'étais pas obligé de m'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde, dit Anna à voix basse, tandis que leurs deux amis étaient un peu plus haut dans l'escalier.

\- Quoi, t'as honte d'être avec moi ?

\- On en a déjà parlé mille fois, ça n'a rien à voir. Un baiser, c'est intime, c'est tout. J'ai pas honte d'être avec toi. Oh Hans, boude pas, s'exclama-t-elle alors que le garçon prenait un air vexé. J'aime t'embrasser, tu le sais bien !

Anna lui caressa affectueusement la joue, et le geste tendre rendit son sourire à son petit ami. Arrivés dans le hall, ils rejoignirent Tiana et Kristoff qui étaient en grande conversation avec deux autres filles de leur âge, devant le panneau indiquant la composition des classes. Mérida, la meilleure amie d'Anna, parlait d'une voix forte en faisant de grands gestes animés. Elle était grande, sportive et extravertie, et son impressionnante chevelure écarlate et ondulée formait comme une crinière tout autour de son visage. Rapunzel, elle, avait des cheveux blonds lisses et une mèche qui lui cachait en permanence une partie du visage. Elle était mince et féminine, vêtue d'une robe d'été violette et de ballerines assorties, tout l'opposé de Mérida, qui était en jean-basket et portait un débardeur vert kaki, une paire de Ray-Ban solaire relevée crânement sur ses cheveux.

\- Anna, Hans, vous êtes avec moi en Terminale S B, s'exclama Mérida en sautillant d'excitation. Tiana est avec nous aussi !

L'adolescente surexcitée se jeta dans les bras d'Anna et lui planta une bise sur chaque joue.

\- Yessss ! s'exclama Anna en s'approchant à son tour du panneau. Et vous ?

\- Kristoff et moi on est dans la même classe aussi, répondit Rapunzel. Il n'y a qu'une classe de Terminale éco.

\- Il n'y a qu'Alice qui sera toute seule en littéraire, la pauvre, dit Tiana. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? Elle est vraiment toujours en retard…

Anna regarda sa montre. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le début des cours, et tous s'étaient promis d'arriver en avance pour faire le bilan de l'été.

A cet instant, une fille aux cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval arriva en courant dans leur direction.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-elle d'une voix chantonnante.

Elle salua ses amis d'un geste de la main, trébucha et fut rattrapée in extremis par Mérida sous les éclats de rire.

La petite bande se dirigea vers un banc dans la cour. Alice, Mérida et Anna s'assirent sur le dossier, et Rapunzel et les garçons sur le banc, tandis que Tiana s'asseyait par terre. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances, échangèrent les derniers potins, et quand la cloche sonna et les surprit en plein fou rire, on aurait cru qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que l'avant-veille.

Tout en soupirs et râleries, la bande d'adolescent se leva, et se sépara dans leurs classes respectives.

* * *

Après avoir fait beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir, leur professeur principal arriva. C'était la même que l'an dernier, madame Gerda, une prof d'histoire gentille et aux habitudes maternelles qu'Anna avait beaucoup apprécié. Elle avait à vue de nez une bonne cinquantaine d'années mais à l'adolescence on ne sait pas très bien juger l'âge des gens, et Anna songea qu'elle pouvait avoir tout aussi bien quarante que soixante. Elle était plus vieille que sa mère, en tout cas.

L'enseignante réclama le silence, et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent en continuant leurs bavardages à voix basse. Comme d'habitude, Anna s'assit au deuxième rang, face au bureau professoral, et contrairement aux années passées, ce ne fut pas Mérida, mais Hans qui prit place à ses côtés. La petite rousse fut partagée entre plaisir et déception.

_Dommage, les blagues de Mérida vont beaucoup me manquer_.

Madame Gerda s'adossa au mur et commença à leur parler de l'année de Terminale : le travail, le bac, les spécialités, le bac, les dossiers d'orientation, le bac, leurs ambitions futures, et le bac. Anna soupira. C'était carrément moins intéressant que les histoires de la France au XIX.

Elle reçut son emploi du temps (pas trop mal pour une fois), la composition des sous-groupes, où Hans et elle étaient séparés, et la liste des professeurs. Elle les avait tous eus en seconde ou en première, sauf Weselton, prof de philo, et Winter, prof de maths. Anna sourit en regardant la liste. Elle avait intérêt à être bien comme prof celle-là, parce que les maths, ça c'était son truc !

Au bout d'une demie heure, Gerda commença à leur faire remplir des trucs et des machins, des formulaires oranges puis verts et Anna, qui n'arrivait déjà plus à maintenir son attention sur l'enseignante, se retourna vers Mérida assise derrière Hans pour lui balancer un petit bout de papier arraché à sa feuille, sur lequel elle avait écrit une bêtise. Une conversation épistolaire hautement intelligente commença entre les deux adolescentes, jusqu'à ce que la vieille Gerda les fixe du regard en roulant des yeux, et elles cessèrent leurs idioties en soupirant pour la énième fois.

A la fin de la matinée, toutes les informations nécessaires avaient été données, et lorsque la pause déjeuner sonna enfin, Anna regrettait profondément la liberté dont elle jouissait pendant les vacances. Elle regardai son emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Leur classe commençait par de la philo. Triple berk.

* * *

Pendant la récré de l'après-midi, le petit groupe d'amis se retrouva au pied des escaliers menant à la cantine. Kristoff et Rapunzel étaient pris d'un fou rire monstrueux. Les scientifiques s'approchèrent d'eux et s'assirent sur les marches des escaliers.

\- Alors les gars, demanda Kristoff, il ressemble à quoi, ce Weasel ?

\- A un bouffon, répondit Hans en souriant largement. Il n'est pas prêt de nous faire aimer la philo. Anna a failli s'endormir, et on n'est que le deux septembre !

Anna éclata de rire.

\- Fais gaffe quand même, dit Rapunzel. J'ai entendu un redoublant dire qu'il notait vachement à la tête, et qu'il saque tous ceux qui n'écoutent pas en cours.

\- Ouais mais je m'en fous de la philo, répondit-elle d'un ton bravache. Ce qui m'intéresse, moi…

\- C'est les maths ! répondirent en chœur Rapunzel, Tiana et Mérida.

Nouveau fou rire. Le lycée lui avait un peu manqué, finalement.

* * *

\- Pff, grommela Hans en traînant les pieds dans les couloirs tandis qu'Anna le pressait d'avancer en le tenant par la main. On va avoir des maths tous les jours sauf le lundi ! Six heures par semaines ! Ils sont complètement fous !

\- Huit heures pour moi, tu oublies que j'ai pris les maths en spécialité ! dit Anna avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix.

\- Y'a vraiment que toi pour aimer ça…

Elle ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire. Hans avait un niveau assez moyen en mathématiques, et elle avait passé pas mal de temps à la fin de l'année dernière à l'aider. Lui son truc, c'était la chimie, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire. Les expériences, les calculs, les tubes à essais et tout ce genre de trucs bizarres. Il voulait « bosser dans l'industrie pharmaceutique », et inventer des vaccins et des médicaments.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage. La porte de la classe était déjà ouverte, et Anna jeta un coup d'œil par la porte pour découvrir une femme blonde en train de regarder quelque chose dans un classeur, penchée sur le bureau.

Anna tourna le dos à la porte et prit la main de Hans, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Elle le regarda en souriant tandis qu'il lui soufflait un baiser.

\- Ahem… Voulez-vous bien entrer s'il vous plaît ?

La voix derrière Anna une était ferme bien que légèrement amusée. Evidemment, il avait fallu que la prof sorte de sa classe pile au moment où Hans soufflait sur sa main.

Mérida et Tiana éclatèrent de rire, et les joues d'Anna rosirent légèrement. Elle se détourna de Hans et leva les yeux vers la femme, qui n'était sans nul doute que la nouvelle prof, Mme Winter. La surprise la rendit maladroite, ses doigts devinrent raides et son sac s'échappa de sa main et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle plia lentement ses genoux et attrapa son sac sans quitter l'apparition des yeux.

Anna resta sous le choc tandis que Hans la conduisait sans rien remarquer jusqu'à leur place habituelle. Mme Winter était super belle, remarqua–t-elle quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle avait certainement moins de trente ans, aucun doute là-dessus, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds mais plus clairs que ça encore, platine presque, et noués en une longue tresse qui retombait sur son épaule gauche. Elle avait les cheveux les plus magnifiques qu'Anna ait jamais vu.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença l'enseignante une fois que les élèves furent tous assis et à peu près silencieux.

Elle se présenta et décrivit brièvement le programme de l'année. Encore une fois, c'étaient les lettres b, a et c qui revenaient le plus dans son discours. Elle prévint de la difficulté du travail, du haut niveau requis, du rythme qui allait évidemment être encore plus soutenu qu'en première, et qu'elle serait là si jamais un élève avait des problèmes de compréhension.

Elle commença finalement le cours, et rapidement, on n'entendit plus que le bruissement des feuilles et le bruit des stylos et des élèves qui fouillaient dans leurs trousses. Elle se tourna pour écrire un problème au tableau – un exercice facile, un truc vu en fin d'année derrière, et Anna le recopia sur sa feuille en réfléchissant immédiatement à la solution.

\- Qui saurait résoudre cet exercice ? demanda-t-elle en reposant le feutre sur son bureau.

\- Anna ! répondit une voix au milieu de la classe, ce qui déclencha un grand nombre d'éclats de rire dans la classe.

Anna se retourna en pinçant les lèvres et en fronçant les sourcils. Mérida arborait un grand sourire fier, et Tiana cachait un gloussement derrière sa main. La jeune rousse s'enfonça sur sa chaise, espérant passer inaperçu, mais tous les élèves de la classe la fixaient désormais avec insistance, et quand elle retourna son regard vers le tableau, Winter regardait droit dans sa direction.

\- Et bien, Anna, il semblerait que vos camarades vous ont désigné. Vous voulez bien venir au tableau ?

Anna se leva de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'avait pas envie d'accaparer l'attention de tous pour essayer de se faire grandir, et surtout pas donner l'impression à la prof qu'elle était une de ces parfaits petits premiers de la classe qui veulent toujours être les premiers à répondre. Mais une fois qu'elle fut devant le tableau, feutre en main, elle haussa les épaules et résolut rapidement le problème de son écriture ronde et nette. Winter souriait – son premier sourire – et hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient bleus, remarqua immédiatement la lycéenne. Mais pas n'importe quel bleu. Un jour, elle avait vu sur Internet des photographies d'un iceberg retourné. C'était ce bleu des glaciers qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Winter, et Anna dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour en décrocher son regard.

\- C'est tout à fait exact. Nous allons partir de la résolution de ce problème pour poursuivre vers un nouveau théorème. Veuillez noter sur votre cours la réponse d'Anna, et prenez vos calculatrices.

Anna retourna s'asseoir. Winter la gratifia d'un nouveau sourire tandis que Hans et Mérida levaient le pouce en guise de victoire.

Les cours de maths s'annonçaient intéressants cette année.

* * *

C'était la dernière heure de sa journée. Elsa Winter rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche en cuir et ferma la session de son ordinateur. Exhalant enfin un long soupir, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentée de défaire sa tresse. Elle attendra d'être rentrée chez elle, et la priorité sera d'abord d'ôter ces atroces chaussures à talons.

Elle traversa des couloirs quasi déserts. A cette heure, dix minutes après la dernière sonnerie de l'après-midi, il n'y avait plus que des profs et le personnel d'entretien pour traîner encore dans le lycée. Elle arriva en salle des professeurs, rangea ses manuels de mathématiques dans son casier encore vide, et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en faux cuir vert pomme qui étaient alignés près des fenêtres.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?

Elsa se retourna pour voir une de ses collègues, elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait retenu son nom, s'asseoir en face d'elle avec une tasse de café à la main.

\- Plutôt pas mal. Ca me change du collège où j'étais l'an dernier.

\- Ah ça c'est sur ! Passer des sixièmes aux terminales S, c'est toujours sportif.

La femme but une gorgée de café, et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Au fait, je suis prof principale des TS B. Alors comme tu es la prof qu'ils auront le plus souvent et qui va le plus les traumatiser – excuse moi hein, mais tu es leur prof de maths ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie - on risque d'avoir souvent à travailler ensemble.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Elsa en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'enseignait que depuis deux ans, et encore, deux ans c'était en comptant cette année, et on n'était que le deux septembre. L'an dernier, elle avait réappris les tables de multiplication à des élèves de sixième, et pythagore et ce genre de choses, et cette année, elle allait devoir faire passer leur bac à des ados de dix-huit ans. Un sacré bond en avant.

Sa collègue sortit de son cartable une liste de noms, et un gros surligneur rose. Elle posa la feuille sur la table basse devant Elsa qui se pencha pour la regarder et vit qu'il s'agissait de la classe en question. Elle les avait eus le jour même, mais elle n'avait évidemment retenu aucun de leurs prénoms. A part peut-être un ou deux…

\- Il y a quelques élèves qu'il va falloir bien encadrer et aider dans cette classe. Lui – elle surligna un nom – a beaucoup de difficultés à cause de grave problèmes familiaux qu'il a eu l'an dernier. D'après l'assistante sociale, il a vu un psy pendant les vacances, et il devrait aller mieux. Ces deux-là – deux autres traits roses – sont de vrais casse-pieds. J'espère qu'ils auront grandi et mûri un peu. Elle, elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux maths. Elle est en S parce qu'elle aime la géologie. Il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse. Sois certaine qu'elle sait déjà exactement quelle partie du programme lui sera utile en fac. Et autant dire qu'elle ne va faire aucun effort pour les autres.

\- Elle n'a pas eu de difficultés en première, si elle ne travaille pas ? demanda Elsa en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oh, elle est futée, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Elle m'a dit, pas plus tard que ce matin, qu'elle voulait simplement avoir son bac, pas forcément une mention, et elle sait déjà dans quelle université elle veut aller, quel cursus prendre, et quels masters l'intéressent. Vu sous cet angle, elle est assez impressionnante. Pour peu que tu sois branchée par les volcans, évidemment.

Elsa laissa échapper un petit rire. D'autres noms se retrouvèrent sous l'encre rose. Les bavards. Ceux qui ont des difficultés. Une des élèves, Mérida, avait un emploi du temps aménagé pour lui permettre la pratique du tir à l'arc en haut niveau.

\- Lui a un gros problème de dyspraxie visuo-spatiale. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, j'ai été à une conférence sur ça l'an dernier, mais je n'ai vraiment rien compris. Il fait d'énormes efforts pour y arriver, mais les trucs du style géométrie dans l'espace vont être un vrai calvaire pour lui.

La femme arriva enfin au dernier nom de la liste, et tendit la feuille à Elsa.

\- Merci pour toutes ces informations, répondit la jeune enseignante en parcourant la liste des yeux. Ca va sûrement m'aider à mieux travailler avec eux. Je les ai eus tout à l'heure, deux heures de suite. Ils ont l'air d'être un groupe assez sympathique.

\- Oh, oui, s'exclama sa collègue avec un petit rire. Mais ne t'y fies pas trop. Ils sont fourbes, et ils essaieront toujours de t'avoir et de décaler les contrôles et de prétendre que tu ne les as pas prévenus. Enfin, dit-elle avec un soupir, dans les moments pénibles, tu auras toujours Anna !

Elsa fronça les sourcils. Avait-t-elle bien entendu ?

\- Anna ?

\- Oui, dit l'enseignante avec un geste négligent de la main. Tu remarqueras très vite qui c'est.

Le souvenir d'une ado aux cheveux roux coiffés en tresses bondit immédiatement dans son esprit.

\- Je l'ai déjà remarquée… Quel est son problème ? demanda-t-elle avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- A elle ? Aucun. En maths en tout cas. C'est un vrai génie. C'est pour ça que je te le dis, dans les moments où tu auras l'impression qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment rien à rien, Anna Andersen sera là pour te remonter le moral !

\- Elle est surdouée ? demanda Elsa avec curiosité.

\- Pas du tout, dit l'enseignante en secouant la tête. Simplement, les maths c'est son truc. Elle comprend tout, tout de suite. L'an dernier, le collègue qui était leur prof - il est parti à la retraite, c'est pour ça que tu as eu le poste – lui a donné un problème qu'il donne à ses élèves de prépa. Elle l'a résolu en quarante minutes, alors qu'elle était en première, et ses prépas ont eu besoin de deux heures. On a toujours des élèves qui se révèlent être de vrais génies dans certains domaines. Un peu comme cet élève de L qu'on a eu l'an dernier, ses dissertations étaient tellement magnifiques que Duke en a pleuré.

\- Duke..?

\- Duke Weselton. Il est prof de philo. Tu as dû le voir pendant la pré-rentrée, c'est un petit vieux avec une perruque qui parle tout le temps.

La femme éclata de rire à ses propres mots, et Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

Elle finit finalement par sortir du lycée et rentrer chez elle.

A la maison, Olaf n'était toujours pas rentré de son travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore par cœur. Demain, elle aurait deux classes de seconde, et une heure avec les terminales. Ses cours étaient prêts, au moins pour le moment. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à y consacrer tout son week-end, mais c'était sa première semaine, et ce soir, elle n'avait envie que d'aller se coucher.

* * *

**J'espère que cette introduction vous a donné envie de connaître la suite (déjà partiellement écrite).**

**Les reviews constructives sont appréciées :)**

**Ankou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le décor continue de se poser tranquillement dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Après une journée entière à rester assise sur une chaise et à naviguer d'une classe à l'autre, Anna n'avait eu qu'une hâte : retourner à la plage.

A la fin du cours de maths, elle envoya un sms discret à Kristoff et Rapunzel, malheureux coincés en cours d'Anglais. « _Ce soir, rendez-vous aux Artistes ?_ ». La réponse lui parvint quelques instants avant la sonnerie. « _Okay !_ ».

L'adolescente profita du brouhaha qui suivit immédiatement l'annonce de la fin du cours pour inviter Tiana et Mérida à aller fêter leur rentrée dans leur bar préféré. Après avoir descendu les escaliers puis traversé le lycée, le petit groupe se sépara pour prendre les uns un bus, les autres leur scooter, et peu de temps après, Anna accrochait son vespa vert à un poteau de stationnement interdit devant une façade flamboyante. Le café des Artistes était dans une des petites rues proches du musée des Beaux-Arts. A cette époque de l'année, quelques tables se trouvaient encore en terrasse, les chaises en bois recouvertes de couvertures aussi rouges que la vitrine. Une enseigne en métal sombre était accrochée au-dessus de la porte, et représentait un ménestrel assis sur un tonneau, une harpe dans une main et une chope de bière dans l'autre.

Anna poussa la porte et rechercha ses amis des yeux dans le bar presque désert à cette heure. Visiblement, elle était la première arrivée. Elle choisit une grande table entourée de suffisamment de chaises libres pour tout le monde et sortit un livre de son sac. Elle s'adossa confortablement et étendit ses jambes devant elle. L'intérieur du bar était tout en bois, du parquet au plafond, et de nombreuses toiles aux motifs et couleurs variées ornaient les murs.

Dans les enceintes, Lady Gaga laissa place à Michaël Jackson puis à _We Will Rock You_ sans que l'ombre d'une Mérida, d'un Kristoff ou même d'un Hans n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure écarlate de la porte. Anna piqua du nez et reposa son livre. Un contact physique non prévu la tira de sa torpeur lorsque Hans s'assit à-côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle sursauta, et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut le garçon. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser avec tendresse. Au même moment, Kristoff, Alice et Mérida arrivèrent et s'assirent en face d'elle. Les filles se firent la bise comme si elles ne s'étaient pas déjà vues le matin même, Tiana et Rapunzel arrivèrent enfin, et tout le monde commanda à boire. Comme à leur habitude, tous se moquèrent d'Anna et d'Alice qui avaient commandé l'une un Cacolac et l'autre un thé au citron.

\- Une adolescente normale, ça boit de la bière, pas vrai les filles ? avait lancé Rapunzel en brandissant sa pinte de Guinness.

\- Oui mais le thé, c'est bon, répondit simplement Alice de sa voix douce, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

La bande de lycéens acheva de se raconter leurs vacances, et inévitablement, le lycée s'immisça dans la conversation.

\- Alors, cette rentrée ? demanda finalement Rapunzel en jouant avec ses mèches blondes.

\- Cool, répondirent Kristoff et Tiana tandis que Mérida grommelait qu'il ne fallait pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

\- En fait, je n'aurais pas cru, mais je pense que je vais bien aimer la philo, dit Alice.

\- Vous avez qui, vous les littéraires ? demanda Hans. Le vieux, le hippie ou la folle qui ressemble à Amélie Nothomb ?

\- Le hippie, répondit-elle en sirotant tranquillement son thé. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir la folle, il parait qu'elle est très intéressante.

Tiana et Mérida échangèrent un sourire amusé et lourd de sous-entendus. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Alice pour trouver de l'intérêt dans les cours de philosophie du lycée.

\- Et votre prof de maths ? demanda Kristoff. Elle est comment ?

\- Elle a l'air cool, répondit Mérida.

\- Faut demander à Anna, ajouta Tiana, c'est la mieux placée pour juger.

La petite rousse sursauta en entendant son nom. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle était bloquée dans un échange silencieux avec Hans, leurs mains se caressant doucement sous la table du bar et leurs yeux se fixaient mutuellement. Anna lâcha la main de Hans et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez dit ?

\- On voulait savoir ce que tu penses de la nouvelle en maths, demanda Kristoff.

Immédiatement, Anna pensa au sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait été au tableau, et un sentiment agréable l'envahit. Elle avait apprécié cette prof au premier regard, et elle espérait vraiment ne pas être déçue.

\- Elle est bien, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Juste bien ? insista Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Anna, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi questionnée. On ne l'a eue qu'une heure. On verra bien d'ici quelques jours. Elle m'a parue sympa, c'est tout.

\- Et sacrément mignonne avec ça, dit Tiana. Ca change de la vieille Berry de l'an dernier. Je connais pas mal de mecs qui vont se découvrir un intérêt soudain pour les équations !

\- C'est clair que c'est pas avec sa sale tête que Weselton va nous faire aimer la philo !

Le petit groupe d'adolescent éclata à nouveau de rire. Quelque part, un enseignant proche de la retraite, avec une perruque blanche et des petites lunettes rondes devait entendre ses oreilles siffler.

* * *

La première semaine de cours passa rapidement. Anna profita de son premier week-end de septembre, probablement le seul week-end de l'année où elle n'avait pas de devoirs à faire, pour ranger sa chambre et l'organiser. Son bureau était entouré d'un amoncellement de choses diverses qui formaient comme une muraille autour de son espace – réduit – de travail. Les étagères qui l'encadraient débordaient de piles de classeurs et de feuilles dans un vrac total.

Deux heures plus tard, assise par terre sur la moquette verte de sa chambre, la lycéenne achevait de remplir deux cartons étiquetés « Anna – Cours de 1ère S ». Un gros sac poubelle bien plein contenait, lui, tous les papiers déchirés, les pubs, les feuilles d'information et tout ce qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour l'année de terminale.

\- Hop, voila une bonne chose de faite, dit-elle en fourrant les deux cartons dans l'espace sous le lit, à côté de l'unique carton, beaucoup plus petit, qui contenait déjà ses cours de seconde.

Ca y est, les étagères vides étaient prêtes à accueillir le travail de cette année à venir.

Au milieu de la journée, son portable vibra. Elle le déverrouilla. C'était un message de Hans, et la vue de sa photo, sur son écran, la fit tendrement sourire.

_« Balade au parc, vers 16h, ça te dit ? :) »_

Le sms l'avait tiré de sa frénésie de rangement. Après une rapide douche, et en ayant fait bien attention de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux, elle rejoignit Hans au parc, et les deux adolescents passèrent l'après-midi à nous balader, à nous raconter nos vacances, et à rattraper le temps perdu. Il lui offrit un joli t-shirt ramené de Berlin où il était allé passer quelques jours. Elle l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, et les sourires qu'il lui lançait en réponse étaient si tendres qu'elle avait l'impression de craquer à nouveau à chaque instant.

Cela faisait depuis les vacances de Pâques que Anna et Hans sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient passé leur fin d'année à s'amuser comme des ados, à se couvrir de sms, s'envoyer des petits mots en classe et aller au ciné voir presque chaque nouveau blockbuster. Ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois entre fin juin et début septembre, et depuis la reprise des classes, ils étaient dans une routine beaucoup plus studieuse. Et plus sérieuse, aussi. Il avait grandi pendant les vacances, et Anna aussi, probablement. Elle avait passé presque un mois en compagnie de personnes tous plus âgés, plus sérieux et, à ses yeux, cent fois plus intelligents et intéressants qu'elle. Elle avait eu l'impression de prendre une injection de maturité pendant l'été.

Hans raccompagna Anna chez elle peu avant l'heure du dîner. Les deux lycéens s'embrassèrent tendrement, assis sur le banc du jardin, puis le jeune homme repartit chez lui, et Anna rentra chez elle. Du perron de la porte, elle se retourna et le regarda marcher dans la rue en direction de son scooter.

Ouaip, elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme copain.

* * *

\- Je déteste le mois de septembre, dit Anna en grognant, tandis que Mérida et elle quittaient le cours de chimie pour se rendre dans la cafét'.

Elles s'assirent sur un banc, très vite rejointes par Tiana, et Mérida prit l'agenda d'Anna dans son sac et se mit à le feuilleter. Plusieurs devoirs déjà faits étaient surlignés, mais la quantité restante était encore impressionnante, et Anna n'avait toujours pas réussi en trois semaines à prendre un bon rythme de travail. L'automne était chaud, et elle n'avait envie que de passer ses après-midi dans le jardin ou au parc avec Hans ou les filles, et surtout pas à travailler.

\- Rhah, encore perdu !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Tiana. La jeune brune jouait à 2048 avec son téléphone portable, et essayait désespérément depuis trois ou quatre mois de battre le high-score de 8192 enregistré par Anna.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer et de te mettre à bosser !

Quelques grognements plus tard, les trois filles se levèrent de leurs chaises métalliques et quittèrent la cafét' pour aller à la bibliothèque. Les documentalistes, deux femmes sympathiques qu'elles connaissaient bien, les accueillirent avec un grand sourire, et elles s'installèrent dans un coin autour d'une table ronde. Elles déballèrent leurs affaires de cours, et se regardèrent, comme pour se demander par quoi commencer.

\- Bon, on fait comme l'an dernier ? demanda Tiana. Anna aux maths, Mérida à l'anglais, moi je m'occupe de la bio et de l'allemand, et on soudoie Alice pour qu'elle nous fasse nos dissert' de philo ?

\- Hans sera d'accord pour un coup de main en chimie, ajouta Anna.

Mérida et Tiana échangèrent un regard entendu. La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils.

\- Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non non, répondit Tiana d'un ton plein de diplomatie. Mais, tu sais Anna, Hans n'est pas super bon prof…

\- Ouais, ajouta Mérida en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il râle toujours quand je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais que c'est ton mec, mais…

\- … si quand on bosse on peut être entre nous, ça serait pas plus mal, acheva Mérida.

Les sourcils d'Anna étaient si froncés que c'en devenait douloureux. Elle regarda ses deux amies, ses deux meilleures amies, Mérida qui avait déjà un air têtu, comme si elle était prête à argumenter, et Tiana, qui avait plutôt un air coupable. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et renonça à engager le combat.

\- Comme vous voulez, les filles, répondit-elle en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir, au moins un petit peu.

* * *

\- Salut Anna ! Bonne aprèm !

\- Salut les filles ! répondit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à Mérida et Tiana qui partaient en courant vers les arrêts de bus.

Une fois seule, elle regarda son téléphone. Elle n'avait vu personne de la classe de Kristoff sortir, mais elle était sûre qu'ils finissaient comme elle à seize heures. Après quelques instants d'attente, occupée à faire un sudoku en mode super expert, elle vit Rapunzel sortir du bâtiment, accompagnée de son meilleur ami.

\- Hé Anna, lança-t-il. Tu n'es pas encore partie ?

\- Je vous attendais.

\- C'est gentil, dit Rapunzel. Les filles sont déjà dans le bus, j'imagine ?

\- Oui. Et Hans a filé pour aller à son cours au conservatoire, ajouta Anna.

\- Faut que j'y aille moi aussi, dit Rapunzel, je suis déjà en retard. A demain !

\- Salut ! répondit Anna tandis que Kristoff lui faisait un signe de la main.

La jeune rousse se tourna alors vers lui, esquissai un sourire et marcha vers un banc. Sans rien dire, comme si les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour qu'il puisse la comprendre, il la suivit et s'assit à-côté d'elle.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ma belle ? demanda-t-il avec un air un peu inquiet.

\- J'ai eu une dispute avec les filles, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur ses poignets, les coudes sur ses genoux. Enfin, pas vraiment une dispute… même si Mérida avait l'air de…

Elle s'interrompit et se mordilla les lèvres. Kristoff haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Mérida ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris, comme s'il était impensable qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver.

\- Non… enfin, je voulais proposer à Hans de venir dans notre groupe de travail, mais elle n'a pas voulu… Et Tiana était presque d'accord avec elle. J'ai pas compris sur le coup… Elles ne l'aiment pas ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Anna…

\- Et toi ? demanda-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris, l'air visiblement gêné.

\- Tu en penses quoi, de Hans ?

\- Il est cool… répondit-il d'un ton neutre après un instant d'hésitation. C'est un copain, il est sympa mais… c'est pas mon meilleur pote quoi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Kristoff soupira. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel, et se tortiller les doigts. Elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise, et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Hans, avec tout le monde ?

\- Ecoute Anna, t'es ma meilleure amie, et j'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec toi. Alors ne me demande pas mon avis sur Hans, d'accord ?

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers les arrêts de bus sous son regard choqué. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses pensées en place, se leva et le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Kristoff, tu vas pas te barrer toi aussi ! S'il y a un problème, dis-le moi ! Putain, mais vous avez pas de courage, ou d'honnêteté, ou…

\- Anna… coupa Kristoff. Le problème c'est pas Hans, avoua-t-il. C'est toi.

\- Moi ? s'étrangla Anna, sa voix montant davantage dans les aigus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Toi quand tu es avec Hans, précisa-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux, et shoota de la pointe de sa chaussure dans un caillou qui dévala la pente devant lui.

-Si tu veux mon avis… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en piétinant frénétiquement. Je ne demande que ça depuis dix minutes !

\- Je préférais la Anna d'avant.

Sa réponse brusque la laissa complètement abasourdie. Il profita de son incapacité à réagir pour lui planter une bise sur la joue, et partit. Anna le suivit du regard tandis qu'il montait dans un bus, et elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour se rasseoir sur le banc ou elle avait laissé son sac.

C'était quoi, cette histoire ?

Elle sortit son téléphone, d'abord dans l'idée d'appeler Hans, mais elle y renonça. Il était au conservatoire, et il ne comprendrait pas et ça l'énerverait. Elle commença alors à écrire un sms à Mérida.

_ « Je viens de parler à Kristoff. Toi aussi jte gonfle depuis que je suis avec Hans ? »_

Elle attendit une minute ou deux le pouce juste au-dessus de la touche « envoyer », hésitante. Elle n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec Mérida. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix préférait se brouiller avec Hans plutôt qu'avec elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

\- Bonne soirée, Anna.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir l'origine de cette voix douce et amicale, et sans un mot de plus, sans lui accorder davantage d'attention, Winter passa devant elle et se dirigea vers le parking. Ouais, ça pourrait être une bonne soirée, en fait. Anna appuya sur la touche « supprimer », et remit son portable dans son sac.

* * *

\- Allez Elsa, sors avec moi !

\- Non…

\- _Come on_, Elsa !

\- Non Olaf, je n'ai pas envie…

\- Mais enfin, c'est vendredi soir, tu ne vas pas faire ta mamie fatiguée de la semaine ! Je te préviens, je vois le moindre paquet d'infusion sur les étagères, et tu te cherches un autre coloc ! Elle est passée où l'Elsa qui chantait sur le podium, hein ?

\- Elle bosse, cette Elsa-là, Olaf. Et cette année, mes élèves ont l'âge de se retrouver dans la même boîte que nous. Organise nous un week-end à Lyon ou à Paris, et là je sortirai.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue déçue. Il tenta de la faire changer d'avis en lui faisant son plus beau regard de chiot battu, mais elle répliqua par un haussement de sourcils et un sourire non convaincu.

\- Du coup, tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Je te préviens, c'est le week-end, le travail est banni, et cocooning a été rayé de la liste des mots à prononcer quand on a moins de 25 ans.

Elsa soupira, mais son soupir n'était pas vraiment exaspéré. Olaf la faisait sourire, comme toujours. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait décider de vivre avec lui.

Elle vida son sac sur la table du salon, et le jeune blond se pencha derrière elle pour regarder la première copie de la pile qu'elle venait de poser. C'était des contrôles de première éco, mais elle se rendit compte un instant trop tard que ce n'était pas du tout l'interro qui l'intéressait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il tira en-dessous de la pile une pochette en carton avec des photos d'enfants en noir et blanc, une déco un peu cliché du style Doisneau. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une grande photo de classe.

\- C'est mes terminales, expliqua Elsa en prenant la photo, sur laquelle s'alignaient vingt-huit adolescent vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours d'élèves, de leurs nouveaux sweats et de leurs baskets neuves, tous arborant de grands sourires et des regards fiers.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as leur photo ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Parce que je suis dessus. On me l'a donnée ce matin.

\- Oooh ! s'exclama Olaf en reprenant la photo des mains d'Elsa. Je veux voir ça !

La photo avait été prise la première semaine de septembre. Il faisait encore beau, et Elsa portait une légère robe bleue, et ses cheveux nattés retombaient sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'ont voulu sur la photo, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai aucun prof, moi, sur mes photos de classe du lycée.

\- Oui mais tes profs à toi étaient moches ! Là ils vont pouvoir montrer à tous leur potes à quel point leur prof de maths est _so_ sexy !

Elsa rougit, et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

\- Hey, y'a des filles mignonnes, on dirait !

\- Olaf… gronda Elsa.

\- Elle a une sacré touffe de cheveux, elle, dit-il en pointant une élève aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés. J'aimerais pas être à la place de son peigne. Et c'est quoi ses fringues ? On dirait une robe médiévale… et regarde-moi ces bras !

\- Elle est championne de tir à l'arc. Je crois qu'elle s'était déguisée pour la photo, elle ne s'habille pas du tout comme ça quand elle vient au lycée.

\- Et ta matheuse, elle est dans cette classe ? demanda Olaf en parcourant les visages d'un air avide.

\- Oui… Tiens, c'est elle, Anna, dit Elsa en montrant une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux et tressés en deux petites nattes, coincée entre la fille en robe médiévale et une jolie fille à la peau noire et aux cheveux relevés en un chignon serré.

\- Elle est sacrément mignonne ! s'exclama Olaf en se penchant plus près pour regarder Anna.

Il leva la tête, et regarda Elsa avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Avoue que tu y as pensé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pensé à quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Tu y as pensé, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non Olaf, je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineur.

\- Mouais. T'es bien sortie avec une nana de dix-sept ans, une fois…

\- Oui, quand j'en avais seize, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en rangeant la photo dans sa pochette et replaçant la pochette dans son sac.

\- Si tu étais prof, tu serais capable de repérer le seul gay du lycée et de t'envoyer en l'air avec dans une salle de classe vide…

\- Ouais, répondit-il, l'air fier de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, il monta dans sa chambre, et Elsa profita qu'il soit sous la douche pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle savait qu'elle avait promis à Olaf de ne pas travailler le week-end, mais elle commençait déjà à être fatiguée en rentrant du boulot les soirs, et on n'était qu'en septembre alors elle s'empara d'un stylo rouge et de la première copie du paquet. Quand Olaf redescendit dans le salon une heure plus tard, elle avait déjà terminé, et les interros étaient soigneusement rangées dans son sac. Je jeune homme s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, et regarda l'étiquette du sachet qu'Elsa avait posé dans sa soucoupe. Elsa sourit. Non, elle n'en était pas encore à boire des infusions.

\- Bon, ma beauté, j'ai besoin de ton assistance. Qu'est-ce que je mets avec mon pantalon blanc ce soir ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu mets ta jolie chemise jaune, répondit-elle en sirotant son thé.

Olaf ouvrit de grands yeux, profondément choqué par cette proposition.

\- Jaune et blanc ? Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il leva les bras au ciel comme un dément et se mit à remonter les escaliers en murmurant des imprécations et des malédictions qui toucheraient la planète si jamais il osait mélanger les deux couleurs. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme derrière lui la porte de sa chambre, Elsa l'entendit marmonner.

\- Règle élémentaire N°1 : ne jamais demander de conseils vestimentaires à une lesbienne.

* * *

**La suite mercredi prochain.**

**Les reviews constructives sont appréciées !**

**Ankou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant de commencer, je vous suggère d'aller lire « Ronflak Cornu, mythe ou réalité ? », le plus romantique des épisodes de « Ta gueule et embrasse-moi », qui vient de subir un petit ravalement de façade.  
Hermione et Luna, LE coupe parfait de Harry Potter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Anna appréciait avec l'école, c'est les vacances scolaires.

La jeune fille se réveilla naturellement pour la première fois depuis au moins des siècles. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et attrapa son réveil. La vue du chiffre sur l'écran entraîna une exclamation de surprise. Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi !

Le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, une douche, de sécher dans son peignoir devant Big Bang Theory et de tresser ses cheveux, et l'après-midi avait presque déjà disparu.

Anna était en train de jouer à Final Fantasy quand son portable sonna. Il sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, comme sa sonnerie était justement le thème musical de ce Final Fantasy. Elle décrocha et cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule sans lâcher sa manette.

\- Hé Ginger, c'est Mérida, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je farme un mob à FF, pourquoi ? répondit-elle en enfilant les écouteurs de son téléphone dans ses oreilles pour avoir les mains libres afin de pouvoir continuer son combat.

\- Mes parents sont pas là ce week-end, ça te dit de débarquer ? Rap' et Alice seront là.

\- Okay, je sauvegarde, j'envoie un sms aux autorités et je te rappelle.

\- Ca marche ! J'ai de quoi faire au moins deux kilos de pâte à crêpes, prends le Nutella ! Les filles s'occupent d'amener à boire.

\- OK ! A toute !

Anna raccrocha et ouvrit l'application messagerie.

_ « Mam, je peux aller chez Mérida ce soir ? »_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

_ « Tu rentres ce soir ou demain ? »_

_ « Demain apm, je peux ? »_

_ « Il y aura qui ? »_

Anna soupira en imaginant le froncement de sourcils inquiet de sa mère, tandis que ses doigts couraient sur le clavier tactile.

_ « Rap, Alice et moi »_

_ « C'est d'accord. Amuse-toi bien ! On t'attend demain à 17h au plus tard, on va dîner chez ta grand-mère. »_

\- Génial, s'exclama-t-elle dans le silence de sa chambre en envoyant un dernier message à sa mère pour la remercier.

_ « Je prends mon pyj, ma brosse à dents et le Nutella et j'arrive ! » _envoya-t-elle à Mérida immédiatement

_ « YEESSSSSS ! »_

Anna rejoignit un point de sauvegarde et éteignit sa console puis elle se tourna vers son armoire pour s'habiller. Elle prépara rapidement son sac, et pour faire bonne mesure vis-à-vis de ses parents et leur donner envie de la laisser sortir plus souvent, elle rangea la cuisine et le salon de toute trace de son petit déjeuner, lança un lave-vaisselle et passa un rapide coup d'aspirateur. Son sac sur l'épaule et sa veste à la main, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien laissé traîner, puis elle alla dans le garage et attrapa ses clés et son casque.

Mérida n'habitait qu'à trois ou peut-être quatre kilomètres de chez elle, mais il n'y avait pas de bus le dimanche pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. En une dizaine de minutes, elle était chez elle. Rapunzel lui ouvrit la porte quand elle sonna, et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut les filles ! lança-t-elle en entrant dans la maison de Mérida.

\- Je ne te dirai pas bonjour tant que tu n'auras pas mis ta contribution sur la table !

Anna sourit à sa meilleure amie et sortit de son sac un pot de Nutella, format familial évidemment, et un paquet de nounours en guimauve qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine, où les quatre filles s'étaient regroupées.

\- Oh j'adore ces trucs ! s'exclama Rapunzel en s'emparant du sachet.

\- Vodka-litchi-fraise, ça branche tout le monde ? demanda Alice, le nez dans le frigo.

\- C'est bon pour moi !

\- La même avec un glaçon !

\- Pareil !

Peu de temps après, les quatre lycéennes étaient toutes vautrées dans le grand canapé du salon, en train de siroter des cocktails hypersucrés, prêtes à se défier mutuellement dans une partie endiablée de Mario Kart.

* * *

Un téléphone sonna, et Anna, reconnaissant sa mélodie, se leva immédiatement du canapé.

\- C'est Hans ! s'exclama-t-elle en décrochant.

Elle se précipita vers la porte fenêtre pour répondre dans le jardin.

\- Rhah, ça m'énerve, il peut pas la laisser tranquille cinq minutes ! grommela Mérida.

\- Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? demanda Alice d'une voix douce en se tournant vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit la jeune rousse d'un ton déjà excédé.

\- Et bien, dit Alice d'un ton serein, on dirait que tout t'énerve chez lui.

\- Oui, parce que c'est à peu près vrai.

Rapunzel éclata de rire à cette remarque, et tendit la main pour claquer celle de Mérida en signe de victoire.

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes jalouses, toutes les deux, murmura la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Rapunzel. Mais pas du tout !

\- Je l'aime pas, c'est tout, c'est mon droit non ? grogna la rousse. Ca me plait pas qu'elle sorte avec un mec comme lui. Elle mérite mieux. C'est un crétin.

\- Enfin Mérida, on est des ados, Anna est une ado, elle ne cherche pas l'amour de sa vie ni son prince charmant, elle n'est pas si bête… On est sensé découvrir des choses, pas planifier notre futur mariage.

\- Pour le coup, elle a pas tort… murmura Rapunzel.

\- Ouais mais Anna, c'est un peu ma petite sœur préférée tu vois, expliqua Mérida. J'ai envie qu'elle rencontre la personne parfaite pour elle. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment et qui ne sera pas un gros lourd.

\- Elle a le temps pour ça, répéta Alice. A notre âge on doit s'amuser. Hey, en parlant de ça… vous croyez qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?

\- Qui ? Hans et Anna ? s'étrangla la rousse.

\- Bah oui, de qui veux-tu que je parle ?

\- Elle m'a rien dit du tout en tout cas…

\- Hé Mérida, détends-toi ! s'exclama Rapunzel.

La jeune fille avait en effet la mâchoire fermée et les poings serrés si fort que les jointures en étaient devenues toutes blanches. A cet instant, la porte du jardin claqua avec un bruit sourd, et Anna entra dans le salon et posa son téléphone sur la table basse.

\- De quoi vous parlez les filles ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa place entre Mérida et l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- De mecs, répondit Rapunzel.

\- D'ailleurs on se demandait… commença Alice avec un malicieux sourire avant d'être immédiatement interrompue par Mérida.

\- Ah non tu vas _quand même_ pas lui poser la question ! s'exclama la jeune fille, accompagnant son indignation d'un grand veste de la main qui fit voler ses boucles écarlates.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Quelle question ?

\- On voulait savoir…

\- _Alice_ voudrait savoir, rectifia Mérida en grognant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- En fait… moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, dit Rapunzel d'un ton faussement innocent et désintéressé.

\- Mais savoir quoi ? Accouche ! s'impatienta Anna en regardant la jeune blonde.

\- Et bien… tu l'as fait ? Avec Hans ?

Anna fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit de grands yeux comme la réalisation commençait à la frapper. Elle toussa une ou deux fois de surprise, puis détourna le regard.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Non non ? Non genre rien du tout ? demanda Rapunzel.

\- Rien ! Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit… en dessous de la ceinture, précisa-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste pas envie, ou bien… ?

Anna sembla hésiter et baissa à nouveau les yeux.

\- Et bien… C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais… déjà on ne s'est jamais retrouvés complètement seuls tous les deux pour que ça arrive, et puis… je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être un peu tôt non ? J'ai envie que ce soit bien, pas le genre de truc pourri dans une chambre pendant une fête ou à l'arrière d'une voiture.

\- Ca se tient, dit Alice avec un haussement de sourcils approbateur.

\- C'est la voie de la sagesse ma poule, s'exclama Mérida en mettant une claque amicale dans le dos de son amie.

\- Si tu le dis…

Anna passa anxieusement sa main derrière sa nuque. Aucune des quatre adolescentes ne reprenant la parole, elle s'empara de sa manette de jeu abandonnée.

\- Qui est parée pour tenter la Rainbow Road ?

* * *

\- Comment comptes-tu occuper tes vacances ? demanda Mme Andersen à Anna au petit-déjeuner.

La mère d'Anna ne travaillait jamais les lundi matin, mais sa fille ne pouvait vraiment l'apprécier qu'en vacances. Elles avaient installé une table dans le jardin, profitant d'un grand soleil et de la tiédeur de la fin de l'été indien.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anna en reposant son bol de chocolat. Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier. J'ai pas mal de travail, je vais sûrement sortir avec les filles, je vais passer du temps avec Hans… Ah oui, se rappela-t-elle, et j'ai quelqu'un qui a répondu à ma petite annonce pour le baby-sitting, je commencerai jeudi soir, ils n'habitent pas très loin d'ici.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle. Combien d'enfants ?

\- Une petite fille et un petit garçon.

\- C'est très bien ça. Mais n'oublie pas aussi de te détendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! dit-elle en riant. Halloween approche, on va bien s'éclater !

Anna débarrassa la table des reliefs du petit-déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre. Elle alluma sa console et se jeta sur son lit. Elle joua pendant une bonne heure, insultant les monstres et criant des ordres à ses personnages, avant de finalement se lever pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. En sortant de la douche, une serviette sur les cheveux, elle vit son téléphone clignoter.

_ « Coucou baby, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Mes parents sont pas là et ne rentrent que demain. On peut passer l'aprèm et la soirée ensemble, ça te dit ? Biz. Hans. »_

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête dehors.

\- Mamaaan ! appela-t-elle. On a quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Non ma puce, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux aller chez Hans ?

\- Tu es en vacances, tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu es rentrée à 23 heures !

\- Merci !

Elle retourna sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone pour écrire un sms à Hans.

_ « J'ai la permission de 23h. J'amène un DVD. T'as des envies ? »_

Le téléphone buzza tout de suite en réponse.

_ « J'ai bien des envies, mais pas forcément de DVD -) »_

_ « T'es bête. Jprends l'armée des 12 singes et si t'es pas content c pareil »_

_ « OK je t'attend vers 18h, biz ! »_

Elle passa la fin de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi à bosser ses cours, puis elle s'installa devant la console jusqu'à ce que son alarme la prévienne qu'il était le temps pour elle de se préparer. La jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres et éteignit son jeu à contrecoeur. Elle était prise dans un donjon plutôt haletant, et elle était déjà impatiente de connaître la suite du scénario.

Elle décida de partir à pied, pour ne pas être embêtée avec son scooter si jamais elle décidait de boire quelque chose d'alcoolisé ce soir. Elle arriva devant chez Hans une demi-heure plus tard, et après s'être refait une beauté dans le rétroviseur d'une camionnette, elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et sonna.

Hans ouvrit la porte et l'accueillit avec un sourire charmeur et elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il repoussa la porte du pied et la serra tout contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser. Au bout d'un moment, Anna se dégagea doucement et le prit par la main pour les conduire à l'étage. Les murs de sa chambre étaient recouverts de posters de comics Marvell, et une impressionnante collection de BD s'étalait sur l'un des murs.

\- Tes frères ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Non, ils sont partis tous les deux avec mes parents à Paris, pour la soutenance de thèse de mon grand frère.

\- Mais, dit Anna d'un ton surpris, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça me donnait l'occasion de passer du temps tout seul… avec toi.

Elle sourit, à la fois surprise et flattée qu'il l'ait préférée à une journée à Paris.

\- Il fait une thèse sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. C'est ton frère ! Et une thèse, c'est super intéressant !

\- Ouais, mais c'est un truc à la con. Le développement du poisson, un truc comme ça…

\- J'aimerais bien faire une thèse un jour, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur, en s'adossant contre le montant du lit.

\- Tu peux, si elle porte sur les jeux vidéos ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Anna répondit par un petit coup de poing dans son épaule. Ils bavardèrent un moment, faisant des plaisanteries et se racontant leur week-end, puis tous deux s'installèrent pour regarder le film. Hans avait une télé dans sa chambre, une grande contrairement à Anna, et un lecteur DVD aussi. Il mit deux pizzas dans le four, lança le minuteur, puis rejoignit Anna sur le lit. Elle s'empara de la télécommande, appuya sur play et se blottit confortablement dans ses bras.

L'action avait à peine commencé lorsque le minuteur sonna, annonçant que le dîner était prêt. Il sortit la pizza du four tandis qu'Anna servait deux bières (l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une soirée tranquille : une bonne pizza, une bonne bière, et un bon film, en bonne compagnie !). C'était une trois fromages, pas sa préférée, mais elle était affamée alors elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hans posa les assiettes vides sur son bureau, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il l'attira à lui et la fit basculer dans ses bras. Anna l'embrassa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en enroulant ses mèches autour de ses doigts.

Le baiser devint rapidement passionné, le souffle d'Anna devenait court, et celui de Hans aussi. Il glissa sa main sous son T-shirt et caressa sa poitrine à travers ses sous-vêtements. Anna eut soudainement l'impression que la température s'élevait d'une dizaine de degrés.

Ils interrompirent le baiser le temps de reprendre leur souffle, et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Tu… tu me plais beaucoup, Anna, dit-il, et les lèvres de la jeune rousse, étirées en un grand sourire, l'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Anna sentit sa main se glisser sous sa jupe et remonter le long de sa cuisse, mais elle la repoussa délicatement et remit correctement le vêtement. Son autre main sur sa poitrine devenait plus active, malaxant ses seins et essayant de se glisser sous son soutien-gorge. Anna se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle arrêta aussitôt de l'embrasser et se releva, retirant par la même occasion les deux mains qui cherchaient à la caresser.

\- Hans… commença-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Anna, dit-il d'un ton rassurant en essayant de l'embrasser.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… susurra-t-il à son oreille. C'est ma première fois pour moi aussi, n'aie pas peur, je ferai très attention à toi.

_ Première fois ? _Les connexions se firent dans son cerveau, et elle réalisa soudain ce qui était en train de se passer. Non ! Elle… elle n'en avait pas envie !

\- Hans…

Ses mains la caressaient toujours et il se pencha vers sa gorge et la couvrit de baisers. Elle bougea sa jambe et sentit son érection effleurer sa cuisse. _Oh mon dieu._ Elle se leva brusquement cette fois, et le repoussa plus durement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Anna ? demanda-t-il d'un ton blessé. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… je n'ai pas… je ne suis pas prête ! lâcha-t-elle. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi… ce soir, ajouta-t-elle un peu à contrecoeur.

\- Mais… je ne sais pas quand on pourra à nouveau être seuls à la maison tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux et en lissant les plis de sa jupe. Mais je ne… c'est trop tôt pour moi.

\- Mais ça fait plus de six mois qu'on est ensemble, maintenant !

\- Oui mais…

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher une excuse ! Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, elle avait le droit de prendre cette décision, non ?

\- Hans, je ne suis pas prête, je n'ai pas envie, tu peux comprendre ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Elle attrapa son sac d'une main, sa veste de l'autre et descendit en courant dans les escaliers. Hans se leva à sa suite, mais elle était déjà en train de mettre ses chaussures quand il arriva dans l'entrée.

\- Anna… c'est bon, t'en vas pas, reste, dit-il d'un ton penaud. Je ne retenterai rien, promis.

\- Laisse-moi, Hans. On en reparlera plus tard. Demain.

\- S'il te plaît, Anna !

\- Laisse-moi.

La jeune rousse sortit dans la rue et le laissa planté sur le seuil. Elle contourna le pâté de maisons et s'assit sur un banc, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se barrer comme ça ? N'était-elle pas il y a quelques semaines, quelques jours à peine, intéressée à l'idée de coucher avec lui si les circonstances le permettaient ? Cette pensée la faisait maintenant frissonner de tous ses membres.

_ Putain, je lui ai dit non combien de fois avant qu'il arrête ?_

Anna fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone portable, déterminée à appeler Mérida, mais ne vit qu'un écran noir. _Et merde !_ Elle avait probablement laissé la musique tourner toute seule toute la soirée, et maintenant elle n'avait plus de batterie. Elle poussa un soupir épuisé.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta assise sur ce banc dans la nuit sombre à essayer de se calmer. Mais soudain, alors qu'aucune voiture n'était passée depuis un bon moment, une Mini à la carrosserie bleue métallique et au toit blanc passa devant elle, ralentit, s'arrêta, puis recula pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Anna releva la tête, son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, et elle s'agrippa à son sac et tendit ses muscles, prête à partir en courant s'il le fallait.

La fenêtre côté passager s'ouvrit, et un visage familier encadré de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc apparut.

\- Anna ? Anna Andersen ?

La lycéenne hésita quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, reconnaissant la femme dans la voiture.

\- Mme Winter ?

Le front plissé de l'enseignante exprimait l'inquiétude, et elle se pencha davantage vers la fenêtre. La vue d'un visage connu laissa Anna toute tremblante, et l'espace d'un court instant, elle eut envie de pleurer et de se blottir dans ses bras. Mais elle se ressaisit. Elle avait juste besoin de s'épancher sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, et elle ne tarderait pas à voir Mérida pour ça.

\- Tout va bien, Anna ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Tu as un problème ?

Cette question n'était que politesse, songea la jeune fille. Ses larmes devaient sûrement être visibles à cent mètres.

\- Ca va, dit-elle en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main qui sonnait faux. Je… je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu habites loin ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Elle avait envie de dire oui… Mais en même temps, c'était une prof, et elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans sa vie personnelle…

\- J'habite près du grand parc. Près de la statue de Jeanne d'Arc…

\- Mais c'est au moins à trente minutes à pied ! s'exclama Winter.

\- C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Anna en haussant les épaules. Je le fais tout le temps. Je ne vais pas tarder d'ailleurs, je dois être rentrée pour onze heures.

L'enseignante fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est onze heures moins dix, Anna, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Tu n'y seras jamais à temps.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'exclama la jeune fille en bondissant de son banc. Je vais être en retard ! Et j'ai même plus de batterie pour prévenir mes parents !

\- Monte, dit l'adulte avec un petit sourire un peu compatissant. Je te ramène.

Anna hésita, et finalement accepta, autant pour ne pas avoir à courir que pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ses parents n'étaient pas particulièrement sévères, mais tant qu'elle respectait les règles et le couvre-feu qu'ils lui imposaient, ils la laissaient sortir et respectaient son envie de liberté. Un accord qu'Anna et ses parents considéraient tous les trois comme plutôt équitable.

Elle monta dans la voiture de sa prof, mal à l'aise, et posa son sac à ses pieds. Il y avait de la musique en fond, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu lorsqu'elle était dehors. De la musique classique ou une bande-son de film, du style James Horner, en tout cas ça lui faisait penser à ce genre de truc. Winter démarra, et prit la direction de sa maison.

Pendant une minute ou deux, personne ne parla, puis l'enseignante se tourna vers la lycéenne, l'air visiblement concernée.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Anna ?

\- Oui, répondit machinalement la jeune fille, avant de baisser la tête, incapable de conserver son attitude bravache plus longtemps. Enfin non, ça ne va pas du tout…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Veux-tu en parler ?

Anna hésita. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à passer pour une imbécile d'adolescente devant la prof qui la tenait en plus haute estime. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait cette image d'elle. Et en même temps… En même temps, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Peut-être que… peut-être qu'elle aurait un œil neutre sur tout ça. Pas comme Mérida, qui ne veut jamais en parler, ou qui finit toujours par s'énerver… _Ceci dit, elle avait peut-être eu raison, Mérida, en fait…_

\- C'est Hans, répondit la jeune rousse d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Enfin, non, c'est pas Hans le problème… c'est moi…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Winter d'une voix douce.

_ Est-ce que je m'apprête vraiment à raconter ma vie sexuelle et amoureuse à une prof qui vient de me prendre en stop en pleine nuit ? _

\- Hans voulait… il voulait… et moi je n'ai pas voulu, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis partie de chez lui en le laissant comme un con… Mon téléphone est H-S, si ça se trouve il a déjà essayé de m'appeler, il va se faire des films… Je suis vraiment conne ! s'exclama-t-elle en baissant la tête, essayant de ravaler la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge.

Anna sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Elles étaient arrêtées au feu rouge, et Winter se tournait vers elle.

\- Si tu as réagi comme ça ce soir, c'est que c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, dit-elle d'une voix douce en souriant gentiment. Si tu as envie plus tard, de … recommencer, tu auras des dizaines d'occasions. Mais… Anna, si tu étais restée, tu l'aurais regretté. Tu as bien fait de ne pas te forcer, si tu n'en avais pas envie… Ou si tu n'étais pas prête.

L'adolescente tortilla ses mains et les regarda à la lumière de la nuit tandis qu'elles poursuivaient la route. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, pas plus qu'elle ne savait quoi penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Winter se garait sous la statue de Jeanne.

\- Vous pouvez me laisser là, dit Anna. J'habite à vingt mètres à peine. Et, heu… merci, c'est super gentil de m'avoir ramenée, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

\- Je ne pouvais pas passer mon chemin comme ça sans rien faire. Et hors de question que je laisse une de mes élèves seule et désespérée en pleine nuit !

Winter sourit en regardant la jeune fille, et Anna eut un éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle en souriant timidement à ces yeux bleus. Et, heu… bonne soirée, et rentrez bien.

\- Toi aussi. A bientôt Anna.

La jeune rousse sortit de la voiture et regarda le véhicule s'éloigner lentement. Elle se retourna vers la statue. Jeanne d'Arc, sur son cheval, paraissait comme toujours grande et forte et incassable, un modèle à suivre pour l'adolescente.

\- C'était une soirée bizarre, Jeanne.

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle attendait une réponse.

\- Tu crois que je devrais laisser tout tomber avec Hans ? Tu crois que j'aurais dû rester ? C'était chelou, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est super bizarre, c'était comme si j'avais senti une alarme intérieure se mettre à sonner, quelque chose qui me hurlait de partir. Pourtant, l'idée ne m'avait jamais gênée avant…

L'adolescente se gratta la nuque tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- En fait l'idée ne m'avait jamais effleurée avant… avoua-t-elle. A part quand les filles m'ont posé la question… et ça ne me branchait pas plus que ça à vrai dire. Winter a raison, c'était sans doute la bonne chose à faire…

Elle soupira profondément, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de son agitation.

\- Merci Jeanne, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule, et traversa la rue. D'ici, elle voyait l'heure clignoter au-dessus de la pharmacie, de l'autre côté du carrefour. 12°C. 22h59. Pile à temps.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon.

\- Super, mais j'suis crevée ! mentit-elle pour éviter d'avoir à leur raconter quoi que ce soit. Bonne nuit m'man, bonne nuit p'pa !

\- Bonne nuit Anna, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Anna monta dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et pleura.

* * *

Vers 23h15, Mérida flânait tranquillement sur Internet, un verre de jus de pomme dans une main et une souris sans fil dans l'autre. Posé sur son lit, juste à côté de son chat au pelage orange au moins aussi hirsute que des cheveux, son téléphone vibra, réveillant le félin qui miaula et alla crânement s'installer un peu plus loin. Elle attrapa l'appareil et déverrouilla le clavier. Le nom d'Anna apparut sur l'écran, et Mérida ouvrit le message.

_ « Je me sens vraiment pas bien »_, disait Anna.

Le cœur de Mérida bondit dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle répondit immédiatement.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'appelle ? Tu veux que je vienne ? T'es où ? »._

_ « Non c'est bon »._

Pause.

_ « Je suis chez moi »._

Pause encore plus longue cette fois.

_ « Hans a voulu coucher avec moi. J'ai pas voulu. Je suis partie. Je me sens comme une grosse conne. »._

Mérida savait que ce n'était pas bien de se réjouir du malheur d'autrui. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir consoler Anna, lui sécher ses larmes, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et l'aider à se reconstruire. Mais quand elle lut le message, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et la seule pensée qui traversa entièrement son esprit fut « _ouf »_.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos messages.**

**Big up à Cline, ma beta-readeuse feignasse qui n'a fait d'autre que lire sans jamais commenter (tu sers à rien, je vais te remplacer ! :D Tu verras qui peut être la plus tyrannique rex :D )**

** Kassiopée : Qui te dit que ça va être une relation prof/élève ? Elle est hétéro, notre Anna ! (Bon, ok, c'est pas crédible, plus après ce chapitre :D )**

** ValtineM : Le Elsanna commence… enfin presque ^^**

** L.I.E. : Olaf c'est mon petit chouchou, avec Mérida. Vous allez en apprendre plus sur ces deux-là, ils vont avoir un rôle très important dans la vie de nos héroïnes.**

**A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre !**

**Ankou**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'update aujourd'hui car la semaine prochaine je serai dans un lieu sauvage, sans ordinateur, sans internet, et donc il n'y aura pas de mise à jour mercredi :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les vacances d'Automne touchaient à leur fin. Après sa soirée catastrophique avec Hans, Anna avait passé presque deux jours sans quitter sa chambre. Elle était finalement sortie le jeudi pour sa soirée baby-sitting, pas très loin de chez elle. Les deux enfants qu'elle gardait étaient adorables quoiqu'un peu turbulents, et Anna avait profité de cette soirée intense pour ôter de son esprit toute trace du malaise passé.

Heureusement, la deuxième semaine avait été beaucoup plus reposante. Anna en avait profité le plus possible, persuadée que celles de février et d'avril n'allaient être que consacrées aux révisions. Elle avait passé des journées entières en pyjamas sans quitter sa chambre, d'autres à se balader en vélo avec Kristoff le long de la rivière, elle avança d'un CD dans son jeu vidéo, lut près de trois livres et but presque un chocolat chaud par après-midi. Ca c'était un _vrai_ programme de _vraies_ vacances.

Le dernier vendredi des vacances, pour Halloween, ses amies et elles s'étaient retrouvées pour la soirée dans la maison de campagne de Kristoff. Dans un thème très zombies, la petite bande passa l'après-midi à se maquiller avec du faux sang et à se créer des blessures et des cicatrices plus vraies que nature, à manger des yeux en gelée, des glaces en forme de cerveau et des mini hot-dogs déguisés en doigts et en orteils, tout en regardant des films de morts-vivants plus kitschs les uns que les autres. L'ambiance ne retomba pas un instant, et le petit-déjeuner au soleil dans le jardin, à profiter ensemble de cette fin d'été indien, fut l'un des moments les plus agréables. C'était le meilleur Halloween qu'Anna avait jamais fêté.

Elle avait passé son dernier jour de vacances à se reposer, à se détendre et enfin à vérifier que tout son travail était fait, et quand elle alla se coucher, elle était aussi prête que possible à retourner en classe. Mais une chose continuait à la tracasser, et elle y songea longuement tandis qu'elle cherchait le sommeil. Bien qu'elle ait échangé plusieurs sms avec lui pendant les vacances, elle n'avait toujours pas revu Hans depuis la soirée qu'elle avait passée chez lui. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait – _elle allait_ réagir.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris, mais Anna ne vis pas Hans de la matinée. Elle s'y était attendue comme ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe de spécialité – lui en physique, elle en maths – ni dans le même groupe de langue vivante, elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de le croiser. Mais le lycée avait beau être grand, elle était certaine de pouvoir lui parler pendant la pause de midi.

Cependant, lorsque Mérida, Tiana et elle se rejoignirent pour aller au self après leur cours d'anglais, il n'était nulle part. Elle ne le vit pas non plus dans la salle à manger, et Mérida dut la tirer par le bras pour l'arracher à sa recherche, et la conduire à une table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton excédé en réarrangeant ses plats sur son plateau.

\- Hans, évidemment ! s'exclama Anna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est pas fini vous deux ? demanda Tiana avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Je veux dire, tu… vous n'avez pas rompu ?

\- Non ! répondit-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je voudrais justement… On a des choses à discuter, et… Il faut que je m'excuse, quoi !

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, poursuivit son amie, pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ? Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Anna. Je l'ai quand même laissé comme un idiot… Je suis partie de chez lui, je ne lui ai donné aucune explication… Vous trouvez pas que je suis complètement… bizarre ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, dit Mérida en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Anna mima le geste de lui mettre une paire de baffes, la grande rousse poussa une exclamation indignée et Tiana éclata bruyamment de rire.

\- On partira à sa recherche après manger si tu y tiens tant !

Après le déjeuner, les deux rouquines partirent à la recherche de Hans. Tiana, qui avait un travail urgent à finir, les avait laissées toutes les deux, mais comme elle tenait à apporter sa contribution aux recherches, elle était allée au bureau de la vie scolaire dans son trajet vers le CDI pour savoir si Hans avait été noté absent ce matin. Un sms de sa part leur apprit qu'il avait bien été présent lors de ses cours de la matinée, et un second quelques instants plus tard précisa qu'il n'était ni à la cafét, ni au CDI.

\- Il est peut-être dans une des salles d'étude libre, suggéra Mérida. C'est le seul endroit qu'on n'a pas visité.

Les salles d'études libres, au deuxième étage du bâtiment des Lettres, étaient accessibles à n'importe quel élève de terminale ou de BTS qui en demandait la clé. Le couloir du deuxième étage était quasiment désert à cette heure. Une seule des salles était occupée, dans laquelle plusieurs garçons avaient une conversation passionnée.

\- Alors, raconte !

\- Allez Hans, fais pas ton coincé, balance les détails !

Anna et Mérida se figèrent dans le couloir. Elles échangèrent un regard mi-curieux, mi-inquiet, et s'approchèrent silencieusement de la porte mal fermée.

\- Putain, vous abusez les gars… dit Hans d'un ton plein de fausse modestie. C'est privé, je peux pas vous raconter ça…

\- Oh que si !

\- Vous gardez ça pour vous, d'accord ?

La mâchoire d'Anna s'affaissa et ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que Hans racontait, avec de nombreux détails, sa nuit plus que torride avec une fille. Les sourcils de Mérida s'étaient rapprochés au point de ne former plus qu'un V écarlate sur son front, et lorsqu'elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues d'Anna, elle serra les poings, et son visage afficha une expression de colère féroce.

\- Comment a-t-il pu… coucher avec une autre parce que moi je n'ai pas voulu… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- De qui parle-t-il à ton avis ? murmura son amie à son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si je la croise je lui fais sa fête…

\- Et ben mon salaud ! s'exclama l'un des garçons dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux filles. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était si chaude !

\- Grave ! Elle cache bien son jeu, sous ses airs innocents, ton Anna !

Les yeux turquoise devinrent grands comme des soucoupes et, comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, Anna bondit de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte qui claqua contre le mur avec un bang sonore.

Les trois garçons qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se retournèrent immédiatement, et le visage de Hans afficha soudainement une expression terrifiée.

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla la furie écarlate.

\- A… Anna ?

\- C'est de moi que tu parles depuis tout à l'heure ? Comment tu peux me … mépriser à ce point ? hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante. J'ai passé deux semaines à regretter d'être partie, de t'avoir laissé seul comme un con, et voila que tu balances à tes potes des détails sur… sur… sur ce qu'on a _même pas_ fait !

Les trois garçons semblèrent se ratatiner sur place, comme écrasés par les cris outrés de l'adolescente. Mérida était entrée dans la pièce et se tenait à ses côtés, les poings sur les hanches, et ses yeux fusillaient chacun des trois lycéens comme le plus efficace des pelotons d'exécution.

\- Je suis bien contente finalement de ne pas avoir couché avec toi. T'es vraiment un pauvre type ! lança-t-elle, mettant un point final à sa déclamation.

Elle fit demi-tour, et sortit de la salle d'étude, tentant de conserver le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait après ça.

\- Anna, attends ! s'écria Hans, mais elle l'ignora superbement.

Il fit un pas comme pour la rattraper, mais Mérida le retint sans douceur par le bras.

\- Je t'aimais déjà pas beaucoup, grinça-t-elle en enfonçant ses doigts costauds dans le poignet du jeune homme, mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse être un enfoiré pareil. T'as intérêt à ne plus t'approcher d'Anna.

\- Ouuuh, on est protectrice envers sa petite chérie ! se moqua le plus grand des deux amis de Hans.

Mérida s'avança vers lui d'un pas ferme et lui décocha une gifle magistrale, avant de quitter la pièce, tête haute, pour rattraper Anna.

Elle trouva la petite rousse assise sur une marche d'escalier, en train de sangloter, la tête dans ses mains.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu me faire une chose pareille, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés.

Des mots du style « je t'avais prévenue » vinrent à l'esprit de Mérida, mais elle aimait beaucoup trop Anna pour profiter d'un tel moment pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début de se méfier de lui.

* * *

Son téléphone vibra sur son bureau.

Anna tendit le bras pour l'attraper, dérangeant au passage une pile de feuilles de cours et manquant de faire tomber un verre posé en équilibre sur un livre. En voyant le nom de Hans, elle fronça les sourcils, jura, et effaça directement le message sans le lire. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur son devoir d'anglais, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle poussa un profond soupir et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux lâchés.

Son regard se perdit dans la photo de classe accrochée sur le mur juste à-côté d'elle. Tiana, Mérida et elle se tenaient par la taille ce crétin de Hans était assis au premier rang dans un polo et un jean blanc. Il était joli, sur cette photo, mais son sourire était faux. Il était rusé. Un sourire beaucoup trop fier de lui.

Dans les yeux de Mérida, c'était l'amusement qui brillait. Forcément, Tiana venait tout juste de faire une plaisanterie, la blague était encore visible sur l'éclat de ses lèvres. Anna décrocha la photo, et ses yeux virevoltèrent d'un visage à l'autre sur la photo, et elle perdit la notion du temps.

\- Anna !

La voix de sa mère l'arracha soudain à sa contemplation. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que, depuis plusieurs instants, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un visage plus âgé que le sien, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve, et descendit dans la cuisine.

L'ambiance à table avait été maussade. Elle n'avait pas raconté à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, mais n'avait communiqué que par grognements, puis s'était excusée en disant qu'elle était contrariée. Ses parents avaient échangé un regard blasé, mais n'avaient pas insisté davantage pour savoir ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.

En revenant dans sa chambre après le dîner, la photo était toujours à l'endroit où Anna l'avait laissée, sur son bureau au milieu de fiches de révisions et notes de cours. Elle la mit de côté sur son lit, rangea ses affaires, prépara son sac, chiffonna en rageant un mot doux écrit par Hans en cours de physique peu de temps avant les vacances, prit une douche en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux tressés, revint dans sa chambre, prépara ses vêtements, et s'assit finalement sur son lit. Elle poussa un profond soupir en regardant la photo qui semblait la narguer, haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en regardant le rictus de son ex-petit ami, décida de l'ignorer, et se pencha plus près sur le cliché.

C'est marrant, ces yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu beaucoup plus clair, en vrai.

* * *

Anna se réveilla brusquement à la sonnerie de son réveil. La mauvaise humeur qui l'avait bercée la veille au soir ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle en avait même rêvé cette nuit.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, passa sa main dans sa crinière auburn, et tourna la manivelle pour relever le volet. Dehors, il pleuvait à verse, et l'eau ruisselait sur son petit balcon, noyant complètement la plante qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire et qu'elle avait complètement négligé. C'était pas ça qui allait la calmer. Elle eut une envie violente de se rallonger, de se rendormir, de ne pas aller en cours et de tout envoyer bouler, mais à quoi bon ?

Elle se leva finalement, s'habilla et se coiffa, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Je t'emmène, ce matin ? demanda son père, qui était déjà debout et préparé. C'est pas un temps à sortir le scoot', ça…

\- Je veux bien, répondit Anna avec reconnaissance en se servant un bol de céréales.

* * *

Son père avait fait un détour pour la déposer juste devant la grille, mais la vingtaine de mètres à parcourir pour attendre l'entrée du bâtiment avaient suffi à tremper ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon.

En rejoignant Tiana et Mérida dans les couloirs, elle croisa Hans. Et, d'un mouvement dédaigneux, elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard. D'un commun accord, Tiana et Mérida avaient décidé que Mérida reprendrait sa place de l'an dernier à côté d'Anna, celle que Hans avait osé s'approprier à la rentrée. Tiana, elle, se satisfaisait d'être à côté d'un garçon qu'elle commençait à apprécier et qui, Anna l'espérait vraiment, ne serait pas lui aussi un gros imbécile.

Lorsque la journée de cours s'acheva par un cours de maths plutôt tranquille après ces deux heures interminables de philo, Anna avait presque réussi à retrouver le sourire. Elle fourra ses cours dans son sac, salua les autres, puis sortit de la classe, pressée d'attraper son bus.

Manque de chance, Hans l'attendait.

\- T'es vraiment obligé de venir me voir à la fin des cours ? grommela Anna d'un ton qu'elle voulait dédaigneux.

Son ex-petit ami sembla pris au dépourvu. Il se racla la gorge et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute Anna, je voulais te dire que…

\- J'en ai rien à faire, Hans, répondit-elle brusquement.

Elle tenta de s'en aller, mais il la retint doucement par le bras. Il avait un regard triste, honteux, comme s'il regrettait vraiment. Anna se radoucit.

\- Anna… Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.

\- Je ne vois pas quel genre d'excuses tu pourrais me donner, murmura-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi essayer, s'il te plaît, Anna ! supplia Hans en essayant à nouveau de l'empêcher de partir.

Anna poussa un grognement, et après un hochement de tête, entraîna Hans dans un coin du couloir. Elle regarda de chaque côté, et une fois qu'elle fut assurée que personne ne pourrait les écouter, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et planta son regard dans les yeux bruns du garçon.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Pour hier. Pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est quoi ton excuse pour avoir inventé tout ça ? voulut savoir Anna. Tu voulais te la jouer cool et viril ou quoi ?

\- C'est Cédric et Peter, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me demander, et… je leur avais dit que tu viendrais chez moi ce soir-là et… qu'on le ferait, avoua-t-il, et Anna s'énerva encore davantage d'apprendre qu'il avait tout prévu sans savoir si elle était prête pour ça. Ils ont passé la matinée hier à me harceler pour tout savoir, poursuivit-il sur la défensive.

\- Tu pouvais pas simplement être honnête ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton lourd de reproches. Au pire tu pouvais balancer la faute sur moi en me faisant passer pour une grosse coincée, plutôt qu'inventer n'importe quoi !

\- Ecoute… Je voulais juste calmer leur curiosité, c'est tout, et je me suis laissé un peu emporter.

\- Emporter, c'est ça ! T'as raconté des trucs que je ne ferais _même pas_ _en rêve_ ! Faut arrêter le porno, Hans !

\- Combien de fois il faut que je te dise que je suis désolé ? se défendit le jeune homme en baissant les bras.

\- Je suis pas sure que ça me suffise, Hans. Non seulement tu as raconté ça, mais en plus, ce soir-là, tu as été…

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai été quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas été… correct, expliqua-t-elle. Tu avais tout prévu, sauf de me demander mon avis.

\- Je pensais que tu – que tu serais d'accord, que ça te ferait envie ! s'exclama-t-il. Pour une fois on était tous les deux, tous seuls, tranquilles, je voulais faire une soirée un peu romantique ! (_Pizza et film, c'est une bonne soirée entre potes, j'appelle pas ça une soirée romantique,_ pensa Anna). Ca fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, c'était le bon moment non ?

\- Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que les garçons et les filles sont si différents ! Moi aussi j'étais flippé au début à l'idée de coucher avec toi ! Moi aussi je n'étais pas prêt ! Mais ça fait un bon moment que je suis prêt, pourquoi pas toi ? T'es… t'as envie de moi au moins ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hans, admit Anna. Après ce qui vient de passer, je ne suis plus sûre.

\- Oui, mais avant ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

\- Putain, mais j'étais amoureux de toi, moi ! Je me suis peut-être conduit comme un con UNE FOIS, mais je _suis_ amoureux de toi !

Anna était clairement mal à l'aise. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, s'entortillait les doigts, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Finalement, c'est peut-être pas moi le monstre de l'histoire, c'est peut-être toi, toi qui te fous de ma gueule depuis le début ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix devenant plus forte à chaque mot.

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompue par des pas dans le couloir. Instinctivement, elle s'éloigna un peu plus de Hans.

Leur professeur de maths avait visiblement entendu leur dispute, qui n'avait certainement pas pu passer inaperçu. Anna baissa les yeux, mais Hans garda la tête haute, tandis que l'enseignante les interpellait.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon, assura Anna d'une voix un peu trop faible pour être crédible.

Mme Winter hocha la tête avec une moue qui montrait quelle n'était pas dupe, et sans ajouter un mot, elle repartit d'où elle était venue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anna et Hans entendirent le bruit d'une porte se fermer.

\- Hans, ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai, se défendit Anna, d'une voix cette fois beaucoup plus basse. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et… j'aime être avec toi.

\- Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, c'est ça ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il avait un air vraiment blessé maintenant. C'était Anna qui était finalement honteuse et mise dans une position inconfortable. _Etais-je vraiment amoureuse de lui ?_ se demanda-t-elle._ Avais-je envie de coucher avec lui_ ?

Elle eut soudain l'impression de se mentir à elle-même.

\- Je crois que j'étais en train… de tomber amoureuse… murmura-t-elle en essayant d'être la plus honnête possible. Mais _ça_ a tout cassé.

\- Donc tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu insinues ?

\- Hans ! Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance après ça ? Et si on avait vraiment couché ensemble, est-ce que tu aurais tout raconté à tes potes, en détails, comme tu l'as fait ?

\- Parce que toi tu n'aurais pas été tout raconter à tes copines, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il.

_ Il marque un point…_

\- Je suis désolée Hans.

\- C'est bien que tu l'admettes. Je suis content de ne pas être le seul connard dans tout ça.

Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque au-dessus de son nez. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus, comme s'il retenait des paroles vraiment désagréables. C'était lui qui était énervé maintenant.

\- Au revoir Anna.

Il prit son sac, et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque Anna entendit le bruit de la porte battante menant aux escaliers claquer, elle glissa le long du mur et s'assit par terre, enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et avec force, tenta de retenir ses larmes.

A nouveau, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Putain mais si c'était _encore_ Hans…

Anna releva la tête, prête à exploser, mais c'était _encore_ Winter.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Anna ?

Le visage de l'enseignante exprimait une inquiétude non feinte, et Anna se félicita d'avoir réussi à se retenir de pleurer. Elle se leva et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

\- Ca va, répondit-elle simplement. J'imagine que vous avez dû tout entendre de toute façon.

L'enseignante hocha la tête, et Anna remarqua que ses joues avaient rosi, comme si elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir surpris leur conversation. Elle semblait plus humaine, tout à coup. _Après tout, les profs sont des gens normaux qui ont des sentiments eux aussi._

\- Pas tout, précisa Winter. Mais vous parliez fort, et même avec la porte fermée…

\- C'est pas grave, coupa Anna. De toute façons les profs entendent toujours tout. On vous sélectionne pour vos capacités auditives, à l'entretien d'embauche ?

Mme Winter sourit. Si Anna était capable de faire ce genre de trait d'esprit, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille. J'ai un bus à prendre.

\- Tu n'es pas en scooter aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répondit Anna. Il pleuvait trop ce matin.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Anna hocha la tête à la négative.

\- Non, non, refusa-t-elle d'un ton gêné. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie une fois, ça suffit.

\- C'est comme tu veux, mais tu ne me déranges pas. Je n'habite pas très loin de chez toi, je te vois passer en scooter presque tous les matins. Je pense juste que tu as eu une journée assez mouvementée comme ça, inutile de perdre encore plus de temps dans les transports.

Elle regarda la lycéenne avec un sourire amical et compatissant, et Anna se dit qu'il serait stupide de refuser sa proposition à cause d'une bête histoire de fierté. En voiture, elle serait chez elle en moins d'un quart d'heure et sans être trempée, et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel prof, c'était Winter, et avec elle, elle avait l'impression de se sentir vraiment en sécurité.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires. Attends moi sur le parking, si tu veux bien.

Anna hocha la tête et descendit dans la cour et s'abrita sous le préau. D'ici, elle voyait la Mini bleue de l'enseignante garée sur le parking presque désert à cette heure. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours autant. Quelques instants plus tard, Winter la rejoignit sous le préau, et après avoir échangé un sourire un peu résigné à la vue des trombes d'eau qui les attendaient, elles se mirent à courir en direction du véhicule, ouvrirent chacune une portière et se jetèrent sur leurs sièges en faisant trembler sous leurs poids la petite voiture. Anna éclata de rire, et Winter, qui tentait de retenir le sien, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Allez, on s'en va, lança-t-elle en balançant son sac sur la banquette arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? s'entendit demander Anna.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était une prof, et elle n'avait pas à lui poser des questions personnelles comme ça !

\- Je pense que je vais commencer par me servir une bonne tasse de thé, afin de terminer cette journée d'une agréable façon.

Anna la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air surpris, et son air était si comique que le rire que l'enseignante s'efforçait de contenir s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres, et elle le cacha derrière sa main.

* * *

\- C'est ici, lui dit Anna, alors qu'elles arrivaient devant une maison située à une vingtaine de mètres de la statue de Jeanne d'Arc.

Mme Winter se gara le plus près possible devant la porte du jardin, et se tourna vers la jeune rousse.

\- Tu sais Anna, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre que je te dise ça étant donné que je suis prof et toi élève, mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu peux t'adresser à moi. Je sais que parfois, on aimerait bien se confier à un adulte qui ne soit pas nos parents, encore moins un psy.

La proposition prit la jeune fille complètement au dépourvu. Elle tortilla ses doigts sur ses genoux tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Merci, madame, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle aurait le temps, plus tard, de réfléchir à tout cela.

\- Au revoir Anna.

\- Au revoir, et merci encore.

La lycéenne agrippa son sac dans une main, ses clés dans l'autre, et ouvrit la portière, puis partit en courant sous la pluie vers l'entrée de sa maison.

* * *

Elsa ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et accrocha tout de suite sa veste détrempée sur le portemanteau de l'entrée pour éviter de mettre de l'eau partout. Olaf lisait tranquillement un manga, allongé sur le canapé blanc crème du salon.

\- Ca va ma belle ? Passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ouais…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-il en constatant son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise…

Le jeune homme posa immédiatement son livre et se redressa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir un petit problème…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Merci pour vos reviews :)**

**AzblueHell : Gracias por su mensaje, me alegro de que te haya gustado :D ****(Thanks to Google translate, I can't say anything in spanish except « **_**La mujer esta muy caliente**_** » )**

**A bientôt !**

**Ankou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ce fut au tour de Hans de se montrer hautain et dédaigneux le lendemain matin. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Anna semblait lui avoir donné l'impression qu'il était devenu la victime dans cette histoire, ce qui lui donnait légitimement le droit d'être désagréable ; ce que Tiana, Rapunzel et Mérida observaient avec un grand mépris.

\- Je lui donne pas une semaine avant de sortir avec une autre fille, siffla Tiana, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Et moi je parie qu'il pense la même chose d'Anna, répliqua Kristoff avec sagesse.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Mérida. Ca l'a quand même bien chamboulé, cette histoire. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est pas prête de sortir à nouveau avec un mec juste comme ça.

\- A moins qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse, suggéra Rapunzel.

\- Ce qui, la connaissant, pourrait bien arriver sans crier gare.

Mérida se tourna vers le garçon et acquiesça gravement à ses mots.

\- Vos gueules, elle revient.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête après l'avertissement de Tiana. Anna parcourait à moitié en courant la distance qui séparait les toilettes du banc où toute leur bande avait l'habitude de se réunir.

\- Vous avez du boulot, les scientifiques ? demanda Kristoff. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Tiana, pourquoi ?

\- Ca vous dit d'aller sortir prendre un verre cet aprem ?

\- Où ça ? Aux Artistes ?

\- Et si on allait au _Loir dans la Théière_ ? proposa Rapunzel. J'ai vu sur Facebook qu'ils ont un nouveau gâteau qui a l'air énooooorme !

\- S'il y a du chocolat, ça me va ! approuva Anna.

Comme la cloche sonnait la fin de la pause du matin, les cinq amis se mirent tous d'accord sur une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, puis partirent vers leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda la jeune femme potelée aux cheveux courts et bruns qui les avaient accueillis.

\- Je vais prendre le bagël, avec une part de carrot cake et un thé glacé, dit Tiana en se tournant vers la serveuse.

\- Moi la tarte avec un brownie, dit Mérida.

Kristoff et Rapunzel donnèrent leurs commandes à leur tour, tandis qu'Anna continuait d'hésiter en bavant devant chaque dessert.

\- Allez, dépêches toi, tu vas pas la faire attendre comme ça quand même ! s'exclama Kristoff pour la presser un peu.

\- Maiiis ! Tout est toujours tellement bon, je ne sais jamais quoi choisir ! Bon, heu, je vais prendre les muffins au pesto alors. Et une part de cheesecake double chocolat !

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais le choisir ! rit Mérida. C'était le plus chocolaté de tous les gâteaux !

Anna se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la vitrine des desserts, avec un soupir de regret pour le brownie, le cupcake au nutella et le cookie au beurre de cacahuète. La prochaine fois, se promit-elle, elle choisirait un de ceux-là.

Le _Loir dans la Théière_ faisait les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat de tout Arendelle. La déco était un mélange de salon anglais et de table du Chapelier Fou, un peu trop kitsch aux yeux de Mérida et de Kristoff, mais on y mangeait tellement bien ! La petite bande était assise sur des fauteuils moelleux autour d'une table en bois ronde, dans un recoin près de la fenêtre.

Les conversations tournaient autour des cours et du lycée, et au grand plaisir d'Anna, pas une seule fois le nom de Hans ne fut prononcé. Leurs plats furent bientôt servis et vite engloutis, et peu de temps après, Anna se retrouva avec une généreuse part de gâteau noire de chocolat, et totalement indécente !

Elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa petite cuillère dans la pâte moelleuse et sucrée quand un éclat blanc comme neige de l'autre côté de la fenêtre capta son attention. Rapunzel, qui avait regardé avec amusement les yeux d'Anna s'agrandir à la vue de la part gargantuesque, s'était étonnée de voir son mouvement de dégustation stoppé en plein vol. Elle suivit son regard et se tourna vers la vitre.

\- Eh, c'est pas votre prof de maths, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Mme Winter marchait dans la rue au bras d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux dorés. Ils avaient l'air très complices, remarqua Anna, l'enseignante riait et souriait, et l'homme la regardait d'un air qui paraissait très amoureux.

\- Si ! s'exclama Tiana en se penchant à son tour pour regarder. C'est qui le beau gosse à côté d'elle ?

\- Il est carrément pas mal ! approuva Rapunzel.

\- Elle est pas mal non plus, il faut dire, ajouta Tiana. T'en penses quoi, Kristoff ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le garçon releva la tête de sa pâtisserie, la bouche pleine, l'air complètement surpris.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé péniblement sa bouchée de tarte. Oh, oui elle est jolie. Enfin, ça reste une prof tu sais.

\- Oh ! Ca va, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais maté aucune de tes profs ! T'es pas gay quand même ! ricana Rapunzel.

\- Elle est pas trop mon genre. J'aime pas les blondes ! ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude moqueur.

Mérida éclata de rire, mais Anna se sentait gênée, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle suivait le couple des yeux par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas _cool_, de se moquer de quelqu'un qui avait été gentil avec elle, et l'espace d'un instant, elle trouva les réactions de ses amies puériles, et elle regretta d'avoir attiré leur attention sur Winter.

\- Et toi Anna, demanda Tiana en se tournant vers elle. On n'a pas entendu ton avis, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Ben, elle est carrément belle, ouais, répondit la jeune rousse en revenant à la conversation.

\- Je te parle de son mec, idiote !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Anna sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Ah ! Oui, il est pas mal lui aussi, on dirait.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas un de nos profs ! dit Rapunzel. Vu d'ici, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !

\- Vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'il ne soit pas un prof, si tu veux avoir une chance avec lui, répliqua Kristoff en fronçant les sourcils. Les plans prof-élève, c'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux !

Un éclat de rire général accompagna la remarque du garçon, mais Rapunzel n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais imaginé ou fantasmé avoir une histoire avec un prof ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclamèrent Tiana et Mérida à l'unisson.

\- Non, répondirent d'une même voix Kristoff et Anna.

Rapunzel regarda ses amis et un nouveau rire naquit de ses lèvres.

\- Allons, entre Winter et le prof de SVT, il devrait y en avoir pour tout le monde ! se moqua Mérida.

\- C'est quand même pas juste, grommela la blonde. Les beaux profs ils sont tous pour vous.

Le couple avait disparu de leur champ de vision désormais, et la réflexion boudeuse de Rapunzel avait clos le débat. La conversation s'orienta sur un autre sujet, le prochain tournoi de tir à l'arc de Mérida. Anna se tourna vers son gâteau toujours intact, et, armée de sa cuillère, entreprit de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Le petit groupe se sépara vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Mérida avait son entraînement habituel, Rapunzel et Kristoff voulaient travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque sur un projet de littérature anglaise, Tiana avait l'intention de faire une sieste puis son compte-rendu de TP de physique, et Anna avait rendez-vous à 16h pour quelques heures de baby-sitting, et elle espérait bien trouver du temps pour finir ses devoirs pour le lendemain.

Du travail en perspective pour tout le monde, et ainsi fila la semaine. Une petite chose avait changé cependant : à chaque cours de maths, Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer au regard autoritaire et fermé, aux lèvres pincées et à la tenue sérieuse de Mme Winter, l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu de la personne qui se cachait sous l'enveloppe d'enseignante. Un regard souriant, des lèvres rieuses, une attitude décontractée. Une personne qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier.

Sûrement que si elle avait eu leur âge, se disait Anna, elle aurait été assise parmi leur bande dans ce café, à se moquer tous ensemble d'un autre prof qui aurait eu le malheur de passer devant leur fenêtre.

* * *

Le début de la semaine suivante passa calmement. Le petit groupe d'amis n'avait pas eu le temps de se retrouver en dehors du lycée depuis le mercredi précédent, et Anna attendait avec impatience le week-end pour pouvoir sortir avec les filles. Elles prévoiraient un ciné, sans doute, iraient faire les boutiques et essaieraient des robes pendant que Mérida et Kristoff feraient le tour des vêtements de sport puis ils achèveraient leur après-midi autour d'un burger ou d'une gaufre avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté.

En se rendant au lycée ce jeudi matin, Anna sentit toute la tristesse de l'automne l'accabler. Il faisait froid, beaucoup plus que les jours précédents. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le vent soufflait fort, et les arbres finissaient de se déshabiller et d'envoyer leurs feuilles mortes au visage des passants. Il faisait encore nuit quand elle arriva au lycée, et en garant son scooter dans le local, il n'y avait plus que le sien. L'hiver n'était plus très loin, et Anna détestait l'hiver.

En se rendant à son cours de philo – car en plus elle commençait avec Weselton ! Elle savait bien que cette journée allait être mauvaise ! – elle ne vit ni Tiana ni Mérida. Hans était passé devant elle et l'avait regardée avec mépris tandis qu'elle attendait toute seule devant la porte. Elle avait faiblement espéré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une panne d'oreiller, et que l'une ou l'autre n'allait pas tarder à arriver en retard, mais elle dut se résoudre à rester seule à sa table et à écouter les explications confuses de Weselton sur l'art et la société. Rester éveillée fut pour elle une véritable épreuve, et seul la motivation d'avoir à prendre des notes pour ses deux amies absente lui permit de rester vaguement attentive.

Elle s'était réfugiée au CDI pendant la deuxième heure du matin, où elle n'avait habituellement pas cours. Après avoir salué la documentaliste, qui lui demanda en souriant comment elle allait et si tout se passait bien avec son travail, elle s'assit dans son coin préféré, un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et sortit ses affaires. Elle posa sa calculatrice, sa trousse et son classeur sur la petite table à-côté d'elle, et se mit à travailler.

Elle tira un réconfort un peu étrange à faire des équations en prévision du gros DS prévu à dix heures. Dans un élan de méchanceté un peu puérile, elle se réjouissait à l'idée que Hans devrait se débrouiller tout seul maintenant, et qu'il passerait probablement un moment peu agréable.

La cloche sonna et annonça la pause du matin. En quelques minutes, la pièce silencieuse devint pleine du bruit de pas, des murmures et des chuchotis, des questions posées à voix haute, et des « salut, ça va ? » lancés par les profs à leur collègues documentalistes et des conversations banales qui s'en suivaient. Poussant un soupir, elle se résigna à ranger ses affaires et à se lever.

\- Tu t'en vas, Anna ? demanda la documentaliste.

\- Oui, j'ai un DS de maths dans dix minutes.

La femme eut un sourire sympathique et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Ca ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes alors, pas vrai ?

Anna rougit. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être bon, mais n'empêche, ça la mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise de recevoir si souvent des compliments.

\- Tiens, au fait, je t'ai mis un magazine de côté, dit-elle en se retournant pour fouiller dans une pile posée à-côté de son ordinateur. Ca devrait t'intéresser. Il y a tout un article sur la robotique, l'intelligence artificielle et ce genre de trucs.

\- Oh, merci ! s'exclama la lycéenne en prenant le magasine. Je le lirai ce soir.

\- Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois, prends ton temps ! Et tu me feras un résumé, je me rappelle avoir adoré ton exposé des TPE l'an dernier sur les robots.

\- C'était pas sur les robots, c'était sur les drones ! corrigea Anna sans une once de mépris. Merci pour l'article !

Elle serra le magasine contre sa poitrine, jeta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le couloir de maths, dans l'idée de s'asseoir par terre comme d'habitude, en attendant la sonnerie.

A sa grande surprise, Mérida était déjà assise sur le sol quand elle arriva devant la salle.

\- Et ben Ginger, t'étais passée où ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête vers Anna.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua son amie. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à huit heures ?

Mérida poussa un soupir, et Anna vit les grandes cernes sous ses yeux.

\- J'avais un concours de tir à l'arc hier aprèm. A 250 km. On n'est rentrés qu'à deux heures du mat, sécher la philo n'était plus qu'une question de survie ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu leur as _botté le cul_ j'espère ? s'exclama Anna avec un grand sourire, en reprenant l'une des expressions favorites de son amie.

\- J'ai fini deuxième. Mais tu aurais vu la première ! J'ai du boulot avant d'atteindre son niveau. Le gars qui a été classé troisième n'était pas mal non plus.

Elle tapota le sol devant elle en levant les yeux vers Anna, et la matheuse s'assit par terre entre les genoux de Mérida et appuya son dos contre le ventre de son amie.

\- Vous avez fait quoi en philo ?

\- Rien de passionnant, comme d'habitude. Un truc sur l'art, je me rappelle plus des détails, j'ai déjà oublié. Je te passerai mes notes. Tu es prête pour le DS ?

\- J'ai bossé tout le trajet hier soir, si ça répond à ta question.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les firent relever la tête. La fin de la récré n'avait pas encore sonné, elles s'attendaient à voir arriver les plus assidus de leurs camarades de classe, mais ce fut leur prof, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon serré, qui s'avançait vers elles.

\- Bonjour Anna, Mérida, leur dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les lycéennes répondirent poliment, et Anna regarda la jeune femme sortir un trousseau de clés de la poche arrière de son jean, et ouvrir la salle.

\- Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez.

Anna et Mérida échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent et entrèrent s'installer, continuant leurs conversations à voix basse tandis qu'elles relisaient une dernière fois leur cours.

\- Ca m'avait manqué d'être à-côté de toi en cours, chuchota Mérida dans son oreille.

La jeune fille répondit par un sourire, et sortit une copie double de son classeur et se pencha pour écrire son nom et préparer l'en-tête de sa copie. En levant les yeux vers le tableau, Anna vit Mme Winter qui regardait droit dans sa direction, un sourire presque… attendri sur ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils sans trop comprendre.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la cloche sonnait, le reste de la classe arrivait, le sujet du contrôle fut donné et Anna n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur la double page d'équations qui l'attendait. Juste avant de commencer, elle se retourna pour regarder Hans. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas l'air super à l'aise, et cette vue lui remonta le moral presque autant que le hochement de tête encourageant que Winter lui réserva lorsqu'elle se retourna pour attaquer son travail.

Elle finit son contrôle au bout d'une heure et demie. A côté d'elle, Mérida attaquait le dernier exercice, et Anna grimaça. Elle avait eu du mal avec cet exercice, elle devait bien l'avouer, et elle espérait que Mérida s'en sortirait sans trop de problème. Elle relut sa copie pour être certaine de n'avoir laissé traîner aucune erreur stupide, puis se leva pour poser sa feuille sur le bureau de sa prof. Nouveau sourire encourageant, et Anna se sentit rougir. Elle retourna vers sa place et croisa le regard jaloux de Hans, puis celui, fier, de Mérida. Son moral était revenu au beau fixe.

La documentaliste ne s'était pas trompée, c'était un article vraiment super, songea Anna tandis qu'elle lisait le magazine en attendant la fin de l'heure. C'était un mélange de maths, de robotique et de science-fiction. De temps à autres, elle jetait un coup d'œil à la copie de Mérida, et une ou deux fois, d'un geste discret, elle lui indiqua une erreur que son amie s'empressa de corriger.

Rapidement, d'autres élèves parmi les meilleurs se levèrent pour rendre leur copie, et Anna n'avait toujours pas terminé sa lecture, ni Mérida son exercice, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure.

\- Allez les derniers, lança Winter en se levant pour ramasser les feuilles.

\- Madame, est-ce qu'on peut rester cinq minutes de plus ? demanda une fille au fond de la classe.

\- Ok pour cinq minutes, mais pas plus, consentit l'enseignante.

Presque tous les élèves avaient quitté la classe pour aller déjeuner, il ne restait que les quelques uns qui, comme Mérida, avaient encore besoin d'un temps additionnel pour terminer. Anna fourra sa trousse dans son sac et se leva, les jambes engourdies après deux heures passées assise, et s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte pour poursuivre sa lecture en attendant son amie. La classe était très calme désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Anna sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu que Winter s'était approchée d'elle, trop absorbée qu'elle était par sa lecture.

\- Heu… C'est un magasine scientifique, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant la couverture. Il y a un article sur l'intelligence artificielle.

\- C'est un sujet qui t'intéresse ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait mes TPE sur ça l'an dernier, et ça m'a vraiment passionné.

\- Tu aimerais travailler sur ce sujet après le bac ? demanda curieusement l'enseignante.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Anna. J'aimerais bien faire des études sur la programmation et la robotique, en fait.

\- Être dans la recherche, donc.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda la lycéenne.

A chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet avec un adulte, ça finissait toujours par parler d'années d'études, de bourse, de débouchés, d'écoles et de concours, de chômage, de postes à l'étranger et ce genre de trucs qui mettaient Anna mal à l'aise. Ca ne pouvait pas être moins compliqué, non ?

\- Si c'est ce qui t'intéresse, c'est l'essentiel, pas vrai ? répondit simplement Winter.

\- Oui, mais j'ai un peu peur de m'attendre à quelque chose de génial et ensuite d'être déçue.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance le jour de la rentrée, Anna vit cette expression sur le visage de l'enseignante, celle qu'elle avait vue le mardi précédent, dans sa voiture. Elle vit ce rire, ce rire caché qui n'osait pas sortir. Par peur d'avoir l'air ridicule ? De perdre son côté sérieux et _prof_ ? De réduire la distance qu'elle devait maintenir avec ses élèves ? Anna se posait toutes ces questions tandis qu'elle regardait le _sourire-presque-rire_ de Mme Winter.

\- Ca y est, j'ai fini !

L'exclamation soulagée de Mérida attira l'attention d'Anna. Elle abandonna sa conversation avec l'enseignante pour rejoindre son amie, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour regarder la feuille posée devant elle. La sportive s'étira en arrière et croisa le regard d'Anna. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle lui attrapa ses deux tresses rousses et tira doucement dessus. Anna répliqua par une tape sur chacune de ses mains.

\- Allez dépêche toi, dit Anna en dégageant ses cheveux. Je meurs de faim !

Mérida se leva et alla poser sa feuille sur le bureau, avant de retourner à sa table ranger ses affaires tandis qu'Anna l'attendait près de la porte, où Winter se tenait toujours.

\- Ca va mieux, il semblerait, dit l'enseignante à voix basse en se penchant vers Anna.

La jeune fille supposa qu'elle devait parler de l'histoire avec Hans, probablement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mérida, puis leva les yeux vers Winter.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sobrement, ne voulant pas montrer aux autres élèves qui restaient qu'elle avait des conversations personnelles avec une prof.

\- Tu as l'air beaucoup plus épanouie, poursuivit-elle du même ton discret. On dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te convient mieux.

\- Heu… oui, répondit Anna sans vraiment comprendre, tandis que Mérida la rejoignait.

\- Merci pour le délai madame, dit-elle, et bon appétit !

Les deux adolescentes saluèrent l'enseignante et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le self. Les sourcils d'Anna étaient toujours aussi froncés. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Elle essaya de se refaire la scène dans sa tête, et soudain, la réalisation la frappa.

_ Elle croit que je sors maintenant avec Mérida…_

* * *

**Hmmm, entre Mérida et Elsa, mon coeur balance. Elsanna, MéridAnna... Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**

**20 followers en 4 chapitres, ça m'a l'air bien parti !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, même petit, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Les reviews constructives et les critiques sont également appréciées.**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je note que la « menace » de Mérida/Anna a angoissé beaucoup d'entre vous :D**

**Il va falloir faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience avant d'avoir la réponse à cette indispensable question : **_**à qui pense Anna Andersen ?**_

**Ceci étant dit, MERCI à tou-te-s pour vos messages et vos MP ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

\- Hey Anna, ça va ? On croirait que c'est toi qui as fait nuit blanche cette nuit !

Mérida secoua la petite rousse par l'épaule, et Anna releva la tête de son assiette. La salle du self était bruyante comme à l'accoutumée, comme un bourdonnement sourd avec le son monté à fond. Et pourtant, Anna n'entendait rien, le vacarme dans sa tête suffisait à faire taire toutes les nuisances qui d'ordinaire accompagnaient son déjeuner.

\- Hmm ?

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Mérida d'un ton blasé tandis que Kristoff éclatait de rire.

\- Te fais pas de bile, on l'emmènera faire une sieste dans une salle d'étude après manger ! s'exclama-t-il.

Anna n'était pas endormie. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse saisir la conversation entre ses deux amis.

Elle n'avait pas osé répéter à Mérida ce que la prof lui avait dit. D'une part, elle ne savait pas comment Mérida allait réagir, et d'autre part il faudrait, pour qu'elle comprenne, tout lui raconter. Et elle n'avait _absolument pas_ l'intention de lui dire qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée deux fois dans la voiture de Winter à lui raconter ses déboires sentimentaux.

Ils achevèrent leur déjeuner, et Kristoff et Rapunzel partirent en cours d'économie tandis qu'Anna et Mérida se rendaient à leur cours de biologie, complètement à l'opposé. En chemin, elles passèrent devant la salle des profs, et croisèrent Winter qui se dirigeait probablement vers sa salle de cours.

_Il faut que j'aille lui parler_, pensa Anna. _Je ne peux pas la laisser croire que_…

Mérida l'entraînait dans le couloir, et Anna ne cessait de réfléchir. C'était le moment ou jamais, avant que ses élèves ne viennent dans sa salle, et avant que son cours à elle ne commence… Il lui fallait prendre une décision et vite, sinon elle devrait reporter ça à ce soir, et elle ne connaissait pas les horaires de sa prof, et elle risquait de la manquer...

\- Mérida, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, le souffle court, comme si sa bouche venait de prendre les devant avant que son cerveau n'ait fini de débattre avec lui-même. Je… j'ai oublié un truc, je te rejoins tout de suite !

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda son amie d'un ton légèrement surpris. Tu as oublié quoi ?

\- Non c'est bon, vas-y, je n'en ai que pour une ou deux minutes, je te retrouve en SVT !

Elle n'attendit pas que Mérida réponde, et partit tout de suite, presque en courant, par le chemin qu'elles venaient d'emprunter. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis s'intima de s'arrêter au moins pour reprendre son souffle. La salle de maths était juste là, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas arriver devant Winter tout en crachant ses poumons.

Lorsqu'elle fut capable de respirer à peu près correctement, elle s'avança vers la porte. Comme elle en avait visiblement pris l'habitude, Winter avait laissé la porte ouverte tandis qu'elle s'installait pour son cours à venir. La lycéenne s'approcha de l'ouverture, et toqua timidement sur l'encadrement.

L'enseignante releva la tête de son classeur, et sourit en apercevant Anna.

\- Oui ? fit-elle autant pour autoriser Anna à entrer que pour l'inciter à parler.

\- Heu… je voulais vous dire, à propos de ce que vous m'avez dit, vous savez, ce matin, en fait je…

Anna se baffa intérieurement et maudit sa fichue manie de tout le temps radoter. Elle avala douloureusement sa salive et prit une grande inspiration. De l'autre côté du bureau, Winter attendait, patiemment.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que… Mérida et moi on est amies, c'est tout.

Une expression de totale incompréhension se forma sur le visage de l'enseignante, et Anna se baffa mentalement une seconde fois, encore plus fort. Puis les lèvres de Winter se tordirent en un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu de différent, dit la prof, toujours amusée, mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu es bien mieux avec elle en classe qu'avec… d'autres personnes, et c'est ce que je voulais te faire remarquer.

\- Ah… D'accord. Bien, je… j'ai cours de SVT, là, je vais vous laisser… bredouilla Anna en reculant vers la porte, le malaise se répandant dans la pièce par tous les pores de sa peau. Heu… au revoir, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre littéralement la fuite dans les couloirs.

Elle courut rattraper Mérida, sans s'arrêter, comme si courir lui ferait oublier cette scène humiliante. Elle venait de se couvrir de ridicule auprès de Winter, elle en était persuadée. Quelle image sa prof aurait d'elle après cette journée ?

Et pourtant, se dit-elle un instant plus tard en approchant de sa salle de sciences, elle avait quand même le sentiment que sa prof avait voulu lui dire plus que ce qu'elle n'avait laissé croire…

\- Ah te revoila !

Elle s'adossa au mur à côté de Mérida, puis se pencha pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Elle était encore essoufflée lorsque la cloche sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi, et avec un soupir résigné, elle entra dans la classe.

* * *

Anna regarda pour la dixième fois au moins en cinq minutes l'heure sur la montre de Mérida. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de préparer toutes ses affaires avant la fin de l'heure pour être dans les premiers à partir, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un cours de maths, mais on était vendredi soir, et elle avait accepté de passer la soirée à faire du baby-sitting. Si elle voulait avoir le temps de repasser chez elle avant d'y aller, il fallait qu'elle soit _rapide_.

La cloche sonna, noyant les derniers mots de Mme Winter, qui se résigna à souhaiter un bon week-end à ses élèves. Anna fourra toutes ses affaires en un seul mouvement dans son sac, et une fois n'est pas coutume, fut la première à quitter la classe. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna, salua Mérida d'un geste de la main, et croisa le regard de sa prof. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse, gênée de s'enfuir aussi vite, puis elle partit en petites foulées vers le local où elle avait garé son scooter.

Madame et Monsieur Bulda (_un nom bien rigolo_, avait pensé Anna la première fois) n'habitaient pas très loin de chez elle, à peine quelques minutes en scooter, dans un immeuble un peu ancien situé dans une rue plutôt calme, qui donnait sur un grand jardin partagé. Elle se gara près d'un poteau d'interdiction de stationner, et s'avança vers la porte.

Elle bataillait comme la dernière fois avec les touches capricieuses de l'interphone, lorsque quelqu'un arriva derrière elle.

\- Excusez-moi, dit un homme, et elle s'écarta pour le laisser mettre la clé dans la serrure. Vous entrez ? demanda-t-il en lui tenant la porte.

\- Heu, oui, répondit Anna. Je fais du baby-sitting chez Mme Bulda, je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez…, dit-elle autant pour justifier sa présence que par habitude de faire la conversation.

\- Ah, oui, elle est au deuxième. Bonne soirée, se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle avait l'impression étrange de l'avoir déjà vu, et pourtant les traits de son visage ne lui paraissaient pas familiers. Cette impression était renforcée par le fait qu'il la regardait lui aussi, comme sil essayait de se rappeler où il avait bien pu la rencontrer.

Il était très beau, songea Anna, grand mais pas trop, la silhouette fine et élancée, avec une petite barbe blonde et des cheveux d'une teinte légèrement plus claire qui ondulaient légèrement, sans l'épaisse couche de gel toujours présente dans les cheveux de ses camarades de classe, qui donnait toujours à Anna l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lavés depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle le détailla discrètement du regard tandis qu'il montait les escaliers devant elle. Il portait un pantalon droit bleu nuit, des bottines en cuir et un gilet sans manches boutonnés par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Sous un bras, il tenait une veste ou un manteau, et de son autre main il portait un petit cartable en cuir. Où l'avait-elle rencontré ? Cette question la tarauda jusqu'à ce quelle arrive devant la porte de Mme Bulda, au deuxième étage. Elle regarda alors l'inconnu continuer à monter les marches, elle sonna, puis attendit.

C'est alors que la réalisation la frappa. Oui, elle avait déjà vu ce beau jeune homme blond et bien habillé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il marchait au bras de Winter, et Anna le regardait à travers la vitrine d'un café.

C'était le mari ou le petit ami de sa prof. Que faisait-il ici ?

\- Ah, bonjour Anna ! s'exclama Mme Bulda en ouvrant la porte.

La lycéenne répondit à son employeur, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, énergique et pleine d'entrain, aux formes généreuses et toujours vêtue de vêtements de couleurs, comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être invisible dans une foule. C'était le genre ultra sympathique, mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier. Ses enfants lui ressemblaient beaucoup.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu es en forme pour garder mes deux trolls ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Anna.

Elle posa son sac près de l'entrée et suivit la femme dans le salon. Elle hésitait ; elle avait envie de poser des questions sur cet homme qu'elle venait de voir et qui habitait visiblement dans cet immeuble, mais elle n'osait pas. Comme par exemple, s'il habitait ici, est-ce que Winter vivait là également ?

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé, un café, un cappuccino ? Mon mari ne devrait plus tarder, il amène les enfants, et ensuite on s'en va.

\- OK… répondit-elle sans réfléchir, puis elle se rappela la question qui lui avait été posée. Un cappuccino, je veux bien.

\- Je te prépare ça tout de suite ! Je vais m'en faire un aussi, tiens. Ma journée m'a é-pui-sé !

Elle se leva avec une énergie qui contredisait ses derniers mots et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Anna resta assise sur le canapé, l'esprit toujours aussi préoccupé.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien tracassée, lança Mme Bulda depuis la cuisine. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, répondit machinalement Anna. Enfin, si, j'ai une question. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez me répondre, mais…

La femme tendit le cou pour regarder la jeune fille à travers le salon et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste vigoureux de la main.

\- J'ai croisé quelqu'un dans les escaliers, en arrivant, dit-elle en haussant la voix pour être entendue jusque dans la cuisine. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs. Il est jeune, mince, plutôt bien habillé…

\- Il a continué à monter après toi ? voulut savoir Mme Bulda en revenant avec deux tasses de liquide fumant.

\- Oui, répondit Anna.

\- Ca doit être le jeune homme du quatrième. Un très beau garçon ? Des yeux bleus très clairs ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas assez regardé pour voir la couleur de ses yeux, dit Anna avec un petit rire, mais oui, ça doit être lui. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Comme on connaît un voisin, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Je l'ai croisé au début du mois avec des amies du lycée, expliqua Anna. Elles seraient sûrement intéressées de savoir si…

\- Alors la, je te coupe tout de suite ma grande, ce gars-là il n'est ni pour toi, ni pour aucune de tes amies !

Anna fut surprise par le ton de Mme Bulda. Comme si elle venait de raconter une bonne plaisanterie. Cette femme avait l'air de savoir des choses sur cet homme, et Anna avait bien l'intention de les découvrir.

\- Ok, il est en couple j'imagine, répondit l'adolescente d'un air qui se voulait détaché, espérant que la femme était une amatrice de ragots et partagerait avec elle ses informations.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua–t-elle à la surprise d'Anna, mais qu'il le soit ou non, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois son genre.

\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'intention d'être « son genre », dit la lycéenne en haussant les sourcils, mais tout de même, comment pouvez-vous savoir ça si vous ne le connaissez pas ?

Mme Bulda se pencha vers elle, comme pour rendre sa déclaration plus mystérieuse.

\- Et bien, répondit son interlocutrice sur un ton conspirateur, j'ai surpris suffisamment de conversations dans la cage d'escalier pour savoir qu'il ne joue pas dans notre _équipe_.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Anna, comprenant enfin où la femme voulait en venir. Vous voulez dire qu'il est gay !

\- En tout cas, il semblerait, dit Mme Bulda en se redressant et en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Mais alors, dans ce cas il ne peut pas être en couple avec elle… murmura la jeune fille en réfléchissant tout haut.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Je l'ai croisé avec … une femme que je connais. De là où j'étais, on aurait bien dit qu'ils étaient ensemble… J'ai même cru que c'était son mari…

\- Elle ressemblait à quoi, cette fille ?

Anna pensa immédiatement à ses yeux… Mais comme elle l'avait fait elle-même remarquer quelques instants plus tôt, ce n'est pas forcément la première chose que l'on observe chez une personne. Et il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui étaient remarquables.

\- Elle a des longs cheveux blonds très, très clair, dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de décrire Winter davantage. Si Mme Bulda l'avait vue ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ce seul détail suffirait. Sa chevelure était sa signature, et jamais Anna n'avait vu de cheveux comme les siens.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la femme n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

\- Ah oui, je vois de qui tu veux parler ! dit-elle immédiatement avec un hochement de tête énergique. Elle habite ici aussi - Anna dut réprimer un sursaut - en fait ils habitent ensemble, ils doivent être frères et sœurs je pense, ou colocs peut-être.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ou mariés ? demanda la petite rousse.

\- Tout simplement parce que – enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, hein – elle non plus, elle ne joue pas dans notre cour.

La réponse de Mme Bulda frappa Anna en pleine poitrine, et la laissa un instant le souffle coupé. _Ma prof de maths, Winter, serait donc… ?_

La nouvelle la laissa tellement abasourdie qu'elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, et ne vit pas Mme Bulda poser sa tasse et se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Elle fut ramenée dans le monde réel par les cris des deux enfants qui courraient bruyamment vers elle et sautèrent la rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- Bonsoir, Anna, dit M. Bulda depuis le pas de la porte.

La jeune fille se débarrassa des deux petits monstres qui tentaient de lui grimper dessus et se leva pour serrer la main de leur père.

\- Tout est prêt, on va devoir y aller maintenant, on est déjà en retard. Je suis désolée, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme.

\- C'est pas grave. Allez, on y va. Passe une bonne soirée Anna !

Mme Bulda enfila un manteau et attrapa un sac aussi bariolé que son manteau qui était posé à-côté du canapé.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, répondit poliment la jeune fille. Amusez-vous bien !

\- Toi aussi ! Et excuse-moi si j'ai cassé un de tes rêves, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un de parfait pour toi un jour !

Anna leva les yeux au ciel dans le dos de ses employeurs. Une fois la porte refermée, elle retourna vers le salon, où l'attendaient les deux enfants.

\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi de beau à l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- On a été en forêt ! s'exclama la petite fille. J'ai trouvé des champignons !

\- Et moi, j'ai trouvé un cristal super joli ! bouscula son frère en mettant une pierre vaguement translucide sur les genoux d'Anna.

\- C'est super ! les félicita l'adolescente en rendant son caillou au petit garçon. Bon, les enfants, vous avez envie de faire quoi ce soir ?

* * *

La curiosité était forte.

Beaucoup _trop_ forte.

Après un dernier coup d'œil aux enfants dans leur chambre pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien endormis, Anna se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte d'entrée pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle pouvait faire l'aller-retour simplement, en moins d'une minute, mais si jamais quelqu'un ouvrait la porte et l'apercevait, ou pire, la reconnaissait ? Non non, il lui fallait une couverture.

Elle enfila un gros manteau gris clair qui n'était pas le sien, probablement celui de Mme Bulda, cacha tous ses cheveux orangés sous un épais bonnet bleu qui appartenait sûrement à M. Bulda, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle eut la prévoyance d'esprit de prendre les clés de la maison, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. _ Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait un scénario catastrophe du style moi coincée dehors et les enfants que je dois surveiller enfermés à l'intérieur…_

Les enfants étaient adorables, et Mme Bulda très sympa, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre son job parce qu'elle avait été incapable de refréner sa curiosité.

Une fois bien camouflée, elle sortit sur le palier. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, attendit une minute ou deux, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne se trouvait dehors en même temps qu'elle, elle fila doit vers le quatrième et dernier étage en sifflotant très doucement une musique de James Bond. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte à cet étage, impossible de se tromper.

Un véritable bric-à-brac encombrait le recoin de palier opposé à la porte. Deux vélos attachés à la rampe, des pots de fleurs vides, des cartons et, nota Anna avec amusement, même une luge en bois. Elle se tourna vers la porte. Un très joli flocon de neige, découpé dans du carton blanc, était punaisé sur la porte.

Quelque chose était inscrit dessus. La jeune fille s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible.

_Elsa Winter  
__&amp;  
__Olaf Hugger_

_Welcome !_

Son cœur se mit soudain à battre tellement fort qu'il devait résonner dans toute la cage d'escalier. Elle redescendit rapidement sans se préoccuper, cette fois, du bruit qu'elle faisait, retourna dans l'appartement laissé entrouvert, et ferma la porte immédiatement derrière elle.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, afficha le nom et la photo de sa meilleure amie, et resta le pouce suspendu au-dessus de la touche verte. Sa respiration mit un temps fou à revenir à la normale. Finalement, elle remit l'appareil dans sa poche.

Certaines découvertes n'avaient pas toujours besoin d'être partagées après tout.

* * *

_ Quelques heures plus tôt…_

\- Elsa ?

Olaf passa la tête dans la porte entrebâillée et jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. Il soupira et poussa la porte pour entrer, accrocha sa veste au portemanteau, et posa son sac contre le mur tandis qu'il délaçait ses bottines, révélant des chaussettes d'hiver ornées de bonshommes de neige.

\- Elsa, ma belle, tu es là ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus sonore.

Le bruit d'une porte à l'étage lui fit lever la tête, et la jeune femme apparut, penchée au-dessus de la balustrade, ses cheveux humides enveloppés dans une serviette de bain bleue.

\- Oui ?

\- Ah tu es là ! Je peux t'emprunter ta photo de classe un instant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que je regarde un truc, insista-t-il. Elle est où ?

\- Dans le deuxième tiroir de droite de mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Elsa, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'elle voyait depuis la mezzanine son ami fouiller dans ses affaires.

Il ne répondit pas et extirpa la photo, puis se pencha dessus, si près que son nez devait toucher le papier, et se releva brusquement.

\- Ha ! s'exclama-t-il victorieusement en levant le poing. Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'exclama Elsa, de plus en plus impatiente.

\- Je viens de croiser ton Anna dans les couloirs, apparemment c'est elle la baby-sitter de la dame du deuxième.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. Même regard, même cheveux, mêmes traits que sur la photo, et bien que j'étais déjà un étage plus haut quand elle a ouvert, je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu Mme Bulda l'appeler « Anna ».

\- Tu l'as vue arriver ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle était en scooter ? demanda son amie d'une voix un peu précipitée, comme si elle cherchait l'ultime indice qui permettrait de la convaincre - ou de la sauver.

\- Ouaip, un vespa blanc avec une selle vert pâle, presque chartreuse. Ca colle ?

\- Eh ben, soupira Elsa en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils qui meublaient la mezzanine. Il ne me manquait plus que ça.

* * *

**A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'Anna va bien pouvoir faire de cette révélation ? :D**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages, et n'hésitez pas à raconter par review tout ce qui vous passe par la tête après la lecture de ce chapitre.**

**J'ai eu également une proposition d'illustration de cette fanfic par **_**Manga-Artist-91**_** (c'est super gentil ! Par contre je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ton instagram), on n'en est qu'au début de cette histoire, mais si d'ici quelques chapitres vous avez des idées d'illus, n'hésitez pas à les lui suggérer par review ou MP !**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, tiens, c'est mercredi !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, des MP, des compliments, des fleurs...  
Bon OK, tant pis pour les fleurs, de toute façon j'ai pas de vase.**

**Un nouveau chapitre riche en plein de choses, bonne lecture:)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ca commençait à devenir une habitude.

Elsa tourna le volant de la petite voiture bleue, passa à l'angle de la désormais familière statue de Jeanne d'Arc, grande et majestueuse, et si misérablement laissée à l'abandon, au milieu des feuilles mortes en cette triste et pluvieuse journée d'automne, puis arriva devant chez Anna.

\- On est arrivées, dit-elle inutilement à l'adolescente aux boucles rousses assise sur le siège passager.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de descendre, répondit doucement Anna en tortillant ses doigts sur ses genoux. J'aime bien être ici avec vous.

Tout le corps d'Elsa se tendit en entendant ces mots. L'adolescente était si spontanée, si naturelle, avait-elle seulement conscience du trouble qu'elle déclenchait chez son aînée ?

\- Pas vous ? ajouta-t-elle en croisant les yeux bleus d'Elsa.

La question était-elle innocente, ou calculée ? Le sourire d'Anna était-il ingénu, ou manipulateur ?

L'une des plus grandes craintes d'Elsa était que la jeune femme ait remarqué l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Des sentiments qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. Qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le droit d'avoir. _Elle a 17 ans et tu es sa prof, espèce de dégénérée_. Anna était une jeune fille adorable, mais comment réagirait-elle si elle découvrait quelque chose ? Quelle serait la réaction normale d'une ado hétéro, essaierait-elle de la coincer pour mieux la dénoncer ? Non, pas Anna.

_Tu parles, tu la connais à peine, ne sois pas si aveuglée par tes sentiments. Ne sois pas irrationnelle, la probabilité pour que ce soit réciproque est ridiculement proche de zéro…_

Anna n'avait toujours fait aucun mouvement pour sortir de la voiture, et Elsa commençait à avoir un horrible, atroce pressentiment. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient tendus à craquer, ses dents serrées grinçaient et résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser à un rythme effréné. Que se passait-il ? Quelle était cette sensation ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelqu'un avait remplacé tous les fluides de son corps par du métal en fusion ?

C'était la main d'Anna, posée sur la sienne, sur le levier de vitesse, qui était à l'origine de tout cela.

La seconde d'après, une autre main se posait, douce et chaude, le long de sa gorge, et les lèvres d'Anna étaient désormais si proches qu'Elsa ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le souffle chaud de l'adolescente contre son visage. Et ensuite, Anna l'embrassait, ses lèvres douces glissant fièrement sur sa bouche, et une multitude d'étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Du plaisir à l'était liquide avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines.

_Tu aurais aimé que ce soit réel, pas vrai ?_

Mais la sonnerie pénible et stridente l'arracha à son sommeil, et elle resta désorientée quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie après la pause déjeuner, sur le bureau de sa salle de classe.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour ôter les traces de son sommeil, étalant par la même occasion son maquillage qu'elle allait devoir rapidement retoucher. Son corps était encore chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et les larmes qui se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues achevèrent de ruiner définitivement son maquillage.

Comment faire cours à la classe d'Anna après un rêve comme celui-là ?

* * *

Le trimestre s'approchait de sa fin en cette mi-novembre. Grâce à son travail, Anna était certaine d'avoir au moins 15 de moyenne, et elle espérait vraiment avoir les félicitations. Finalement, la jeune rousse était bien contente de ne plus être avec Hans, car entre le lycée, son job et toutes ses autres occupations, elle ne savait pas quels moments elle aurait pu lui consacrer.

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula. Anna et ses amis se retrouvèrent au CDI pour une de leurs séances habituelles de travail, profitant de l'absence de leur prof de sport ce lundi après-midi. Tiana, qui avait eu de la peine à rattraper ses trois jours d'absence, recopiait les fiches propres et bien présentées qu'Anna avait fait pour son cours de SVT sur la défense immunitaire, tandis que celle-ci s'efforçait de comprendre son chapitre de chimie organique. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Hans lui manqua. Il aurait sûrement pu lui expliquer tout ça, lui.

Ensemble, Mérida et Rapunzel rédigeaient une rédaction d'allemand, un dialogue apparemment, et le murmure de leurs échanges tirait régulièrement Ana de sa concentration.

\- Comment on l'appelle, notre perso ? demanda Mérida à voix basse. Astrid ?

\- Non, ça fait trop cliché viking, répondit Rapunzel sur le même ton. Pourquoi pas Elsa ? Ca colle bien avec un perso nordique, non ?

Anna releva la tête. Elsa… _C'est un si joli prénom_, pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu parles, c'est le nom de la Nazie dans Indiana Jones 3.

\- Raison de plus, elle se tape Harrison Ford, je valide.

Anna cessa d'écouter la conversation de ses voisines. Elle pensait à Elsa…

Connaître son prénom, avoir découvert toutes ces choses sur elle, avait pendant un moment donné l'impression à Anna d'être devenue quelqu'un de spécial, comme si elle avait franchi un pas dans la distance qui la séparait de l'enseignante. Mais en revenant en classe, elle avait réalisé que ça ne changeait rien du tout. Ces informations, elle les avait obtenues par ragots et espionnage et non par partage, et pendant un moment, elle se sentit honteuse de posséder cette connaissance qu'elle n'avait pas méritée.

Elle ne parvenait plus à suivre le fil de son cours de chimie. Et elle ne tenait pas en place non plus. Prétextant un magazine à rendre pour quitter un instant ses amies, elle se leva silencieusement, et se dirigea vers le bureau des documentalistes avec le magazine scientifique en question à la main.

\- Alors, ça t'a intéressée ? demanda la documentaliste qui lui avait suggéré l'article quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Oui, c'était super passionnant. Merci beaucoup du conseil ! Je le remets dans la pile ?

\- Non, je dois le mettre de côté, Mme Winter aimerait le lire, elle nous a demandé de le lui réserver.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Anna. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu lui en avais parlé, ça a semblé l'intéresser, après tout c'est des maths non ?

\- Oui, et de l'informatique.

\- Tu discutes comme ça de recherches scientifiques avec une prof ? demanda l'autre documentaliste d'un ton qui semblait un peu impressionné.

C'était une femme un peu plus jeune que sa collègue, aux cheveux courts et méchés, et toujours habillée de vêtements de hippie bariolés.

\- Ca m'arrive, en SVT aussi, parfois.

\- Je trouve ça super, c'est une très bonne chose de se renseigner sur la recherche quand on est en S. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, mais à mon époque, ça aurait été considéré comme le comble du fayotage.

\- Ah bon, se contenta de répondre Anna en signant le registre des retours. J'avoue que je me fous un peu de ce que pensent les autres, en général. De toute façon, tout le monde ici sait que les maths c'est ma matière préférée et qu'elle c'est ma prof préférée.

Les deux femmes esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Ca lui ferait plaisir d'entendre ça.

Anna haussa les épaules.

\- Elle le sait déjà.

Elle voulut repartir à sa table, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à reprendre son travail. Elle décida plutôt de sortir du CDI et d'aller se rafraîchir les idées dehors. Elle fit le tour de la cour pavée, essayant de vider son esprit en regardant le soleil qui se couchait presque déjà en cette milieu d'après-midi. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à se concentrer ces derniers jours, et elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle continuait de penser à Hans et que ça la perturbait… Non, c'était stupide et injuste de lui faire porter le chapeau, elle n'y pensait plus du tout, elle le savait.

Comme si le fait d'avoir songé à lui l'avait fait se matérialiser devant elle, Hans arriva de nulle part. Bon, sûrement qu'en vérité, elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

\- Anna, demanda-t-il. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ?

Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir très envie de discuter seule à seul avec lui. Une partie d'elle écoutait les mises en gardes, les remarques pas toujours agréables de ses amies, pensait à cette fois chez lui où il n'avait presque pas voulu l'écouter et où elle avait presque dû se débattre pour prendre la fuite. Mais une autre partie d'elle voyait ce garçon comme un ado normal, humain, pas une sorte de monstre né pour lui détruire la vie. Un garçon qui avait été, en tout cas d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt, amoureux d'elle, amoureux au point de vouloir partager ce qu'il avait de plus intime. _Pas moi…_

Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle ne se souciait pas de lui. Enfin, elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis plusieurs jours, mais… soyons honnêtes, elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, un peu…

Anna acquiesça finalement.

\- Ok, répondit-elle.

Il continuèrent à marcher quelques pas, puis Hans se dirigea vers un banc de pierre, et Anna s'assit à-côté de lui.

\- Ca fait un moment que j'attends, commença-t-il en regardant devant lui, comme s'il n'osait croiser son regard.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

\- J'attendais que tu t'excuses, avoua-t-il, vu que moi je l'ai déjà fait, et qu'on puisse… laisser ça derrière nous. Mais tu ne m'adresses presque plus la parole, et je n'aurais pas cru que… ça puisse me rendre si malheureux.

Les mots de son ex-petit ami arrachèrent Anna du mutisme fier qu'elle avait choisi comme attitude. Elle regarda Hans et vit que ses yeux étaient brillants. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il n'en était pas loin, et quelque chose comme de la culpabilité tordit soudain le ventre de la jeune rousse.

\- Je me suis dit, continua-t-il, que peut-être que si je ne faisais pas le premier pas, tu ne le ferais jamais. Alors voila… est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une deuxième chance ?

La demande prit Anna complètement par surprise. Elle s'attendait à une conversation pénible et déprimante sur leurs sentiments, la responsabilité de l'un ou de l'autre, mais pas…

_Pas à ça…_

\- Tu veux dire… qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit précipitamment Anna, je dois prendre le temps de réfléchir, je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Ah, dit-il d'un ton blessé.

Hans avait misé sur la spontanéité d'Anna pour savoir au premier coup d'œil si elle allait être d'accord pour sortir à nouveau avec lui. Mais à son grand désarroi, il ne vit ni étoiles dans ses yeux, ni sourire sur ses lèvres. Au contraire, Anna sembla se recroqueviller sur le banc, comme un animal pris au piège.

Il avait prévu tout un tas de choses à lui dire si jamais elle disait oui. Il avait même prévu quelques réponses au cas où elle refuserait et chercherait le conflit. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Comme si elle avait déjà tourné la page et n'attendait plus rien de lui.

\- Tu… tu peux prendre ton temps, pour me donner la réponse. Je… on peut se voir en dehors du lycée, pour en parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, si tu veux.

\- Oui, peut-être, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. Heu… Je dois y aller… il faut que je retourne au CDI, on m'attend…

Elle se leva, mal à l'aise, ses doigts s'entortillant de manière frénétique.

\- Heu… A plus tard, Hans.

Et elle partit à grandes enjambées.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée au CDI ? Elle voulait se vider la tête, et voila qu'elle n'avait fait que l'encombrer davantage ! Hans était encore amoureux d'elle, comment devait-elle réagir ? Et puis, que raconterait-elle aux filles ? Que Hans s'était excusé et voulait revenir avec elle ? Mais alors, que dirait Mérida ?

Et elle, de quoi avait-elle envie ?

* * *

Elle s'efforça le lendemain d'éviter Hans presque toute la journée. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Mérida ni à Tiana de sa tentative de réconciliation, et à chaque fois que Hans avait fait mine de vouloir s'approcher d'elle, ses deux amies l'avaient fusillé, ou plutôt dans le cas de Mérida, criblé de flèches du regard. Elle lui en voulait toujours de l'épisode du mensonge, et Anna ne pouvait vraiment pas la blâmer.

Elle s'était contenté de petites moues d'excuses, mais ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle avait besoin de se confier avant de prendre une décision, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir à ses amies. Inutile de tenter d'en parler à Mérida, elle pouvait entendre par avance ses cris indignés ! Il y avait bien Kristoff, qui aurait été d'une oreille attentive et certainement de bon conseil, mais il était malade depuis deux jours déjà, et serait probablement encore absent le lendemain, et elle ne pouvait pas le déranger par téléphone pour ça.

En vérité, elle savait très bien à qui elle aimerait se confier. Mais bien qu'elle en ait fait elle-même la proposition, lui disant de ne pas hésiter, elle ne se voyait définitivement pas chercher conseil auprès de Mme Winter. C'était certainement pas une réaction de lycéenne normale, pas vrai ? Qui donc utilisait ses profs comme conseillers du cœur ? Qui tirait réconfort dans une conversation avec une prof ? _Qui, hein ?_

N'empêche, elle ne se sentirait pas bien tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé, elle en était persuadée. Comme tous les mardis, elle finissait par un cours de maths, peut-être qu'elle trouverait l'occasion de lui en toucher un mot ou deux, juste comme ça, pour avoir son opinion, ou simplement pour vider son sac, puis elle appellerait Hans dans la soirée. Ouais, ça paraissait être un plan raisonnable.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende ? demanda Mérida.

\- Non allez y, je finis de recopier ça. Ne vous prenez pas la tête, de toute façon vous prenez le bus.

\- Okay ! A demain alors !

Anna avait fait exprès de prendre du retard pendant le cours, pour pouvoir rester en retrait dans la classe sans que tout le monde ne devine qu'elle faisait semblant, ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait passé cinq minutes à farfouiller ostensiblement dans son sac, ou à refaire stupidement ses lacets_ (sérieusement, qui utilise encore le coup des lacets à part Tintin ?)_. Mais lorsqu'elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires, elle vit Winter se diriger vers l'entrée, tendre la tête dans le couloir comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis refermer la porte. Comme si elle avait compris, elle, qu'Anna n'était pas restée dernière par hasard.

\- Tout va bien Anna ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son élève.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Ca lui facilitait la tâche, finalement, de ne pas avoir à initier cette étrange conversation.

\- Tu avais l'air préoccupée aujourd'hui, reprit l'enseignante. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as encore des problèmes avec Hans ?

\- Non, enfin si, je veux dire, pas des problèmes, mais… bredouilla Anna.

Encore une fois, les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps de faire des phrases cohérentes. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, et se tourna vers Winter.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait, qu'il était malheureux et qu'il voudrait que je lui donne une deuxième chance, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle avait prévu d'échanger simplement quelques mots, mais elle sentait qu'elle aurait besoin de bien plus que ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et s'assit simplement sur la table qui était la sienne en classe. Winter s'approcha d'elle et fit de même, sur la table juste devant elle, posa ses pieds sur la chaise et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de regarder Anna directement dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas une once de jugement dans le regard de l'enseignante, et quand elle répondit, ce fut d'un ton à la fois doux et patient. Le genre de conversation qu'Anna n'aurait jamais, jamais pu avoir avec Mérida.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu, toi ? De quoi as-tu envie ?

La lycéenne hésita, s'efforçant pour une fois de mettre ses idées au clair avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je… je pense que je passais du bon temps avec lui, mais… les évènements qui se sont produits… m'ont amené à réfléchir, poursuivit-elle, espérant que la prof comprendrait qu'elle parlait du moment où elle avait failli coucher avec lui, et où Winter l'avait récupérée au vol alors qu'elle venait de s'enfuir de chez lui. Je l'aime bien, je pense, mais je ne sais pas si je serai… prête… pour ça.

\- Tu as le droit de prendre ton temps, tu sais, lui dit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ne sais pas si… je serai prête un jour. Avec lui. Si j'arriverai à être à nouveau à l'aise. Et ça ne me motive pas pour ressortir avec lui… Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui compte, mais…

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit Anna en baissant la tête. Quand je vois que je n'ai pas été… déprimée comme le sont certains, quand on s'est séparés, je me dis que… en fait, je ne crois pas que j'ai été amoureuse de lui, conclut-elle.

Elle croisa à nouveau le regard bleu profond de Winter.

\- C'est normal d'être indécise comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Si tu avais été amoureuse, répondit simplement l'enseignante, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Tu l'aurais su tout de suite. Ce n'est pas un sentiment que l'on peut ignorer comme ça, ajouta-t-elle, et Anna remarqua que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées de rose à cette réponse.

\- Alors Hans a raison, dit la jeune fille d'un ton renfrogné. Ca fait bien de moi la sal..., je veux dire, la méchante dans l'histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Anna ! s'exclama Winter d'un ton surprenamment passionné. Dis-toi plutôt que tu n'as pas profité qu'il soit amoureux de toi. Imagine l'inverse, une fille amoureuse et un garçon qui ne l'est pas et qui couche quand même avec. Qui est le « méchant », comme tu dis ? Celui qui refuse de blesser l'autre, ou celui qui en profite ? On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à être amoureux, crois-moi.

\- Ca me donne quand même l'impression d'avoir tout gâché, marmonna Anna.

\- Je ne crois pas, affirma-t-elle brusquement, et elle garda le silence un instant. C'était ton premier copain ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, répondit Anna. Il est arrivé l'an dernier en cours d'année, et il a voulu sortir avec moi presque tout de suite… J'aurais dû écouter Kristoff et ne pas sortir avec un garçon que je venais juste de rencontrer.

Elle se rappelait distinctement la façon dont son meilleur ami avait accueilli la nouvelle, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Dès cet instant, et Anna aurait dû le réaliser, les choses avaient mal tourné entre ses amis et son copain.

\- Allons Anna, ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter tout ce que vous avez fait. Il y a eu des bons moments, j'en suis sûre !

\- Oui, concéda la jeune rousse.

\- Maintenant l'important pour toi c'est de prendre la décision que tu jugeras être la meilleure, et ensuite, et bien, continuer à aller de l'avant, tout simplement. Le meilleur et le pire sont à venir. Tu connaîtras des histoires bien plus fabuleuses, et des ruptures bien plus tristes. On est à l'aube de notre vie.

Anna sourit à ces mots. C'était une bien jolie façon de dire qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant qui n'avait encore presque rien vécu. Elle sourit timidement à l'enseignante, qui répondit à son sourire, puis regarda sa montre.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec un parent dans dix minutes et je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Ah… d'accord, répondit Anna en tentant d'adopter une voix neutre.

Mais en fait, elle était attristée. Attristée car elle aimait bien parler avec Winter, même si elle parlait beaucoup et que Winter faisait surtout qu'écouter. Elle n'était plus une prof, elle était désormais comme… comme une grande sœur, oui, c'est ça, c'était la grande soeur qu'Anna n'avait jamais eu. Elle se demanda combien d'années elle pouvait avoir de plus qu'elle. Quel âge avait-elle ? Pouvait-elle discrètement essayer d'avoir cette information ?

\- Une des documentalistes m'a dit que vous étiez en collège l'an dernier, dit Anna en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieuse. Vous préférez quoi, collège ou lycée ?

\- Lycée je pense. Mais les petits sixièmes me manquent parfois !

\- Vous avez déjà été dans d'autres lycées, avant ?

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai commencé à enseigner l'an dernier seulement.

\- Woaw ! s'exclama Anna, surprise et fière à la fois d'avoir suffisamment gagné la confiance de l'enseignante pour mériter cette information. C'est marrant, on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, vous avez de l'autorité et tout, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce n'était que votre deuxième année.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et la lycéenne discerna de la fierté dans son sourire. Forcément, dire à un prof que c'est un bon prof – car c'était ce qu'elle sous-entendait – devait être le plus beau des compliments.

\- J'ai toujours eu la vocation pour ça, expliqua Winter. Quand j'étais étudiante, je donnais des cours particuliers d'info, maths et physique, et rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de réussir à faire comprendre quelque chose à un élève. Être prof pour de vrai, c'est différent, surtout au collège, c'est pas toujours de tout repos. Mais c'est ce que je voulais faire.

Elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était juchée, et Anna l'imita.

\- Allez, là je dois vraiment y aller. Passe une bonne soirée. On se voit demain.

\- Au revoir et bonne soirée, répondit Anna.

Elles sortirent de la classe, et la jeune rousse se dirigea vers l'escalier, tandis que l'enseignante fermait sa porte à clé. Anna se refit leur conversation dans sa tête, et ses pas la conduisirent machinalement jusqu'au garage dans le sous-sol. Elle démarra son scooter et quitta le lycée, puis retourna à sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, sa mère était en train de se diriger vers sa voiture. Anna enleva son casque, secoua ses cheveux tressés et s'avança vers sa mère.

\- Bonjour Anna. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, pas mal, on a échappé au cours de sport, et du coup j'en ai profité pour bien m'avancer dans mon boulot.

\- D'accord. Au fait, Hans est passé tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisé en chemin. Je crois qu'il voulait te parler. Tu as mis du temps pour rentrer, non ?

\- Oui, j'étais restée discuter avec une copine. Il voulait quoi, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il repasserait.

\- Okay…

Son ventre se noua. Elle allait devoir lui parler, il le fallait, elle devait mettre fin à tout ça. Inutile de le laisser croire qu'elle l'aimait encore. Inutile de le blesser. Elle monta dans sa chambre, le coeur lourd.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de lire le manuel d'installation d'un nouveau jeu, on sonna à la porte.

\- Anna, c'est pour toi, appela son père depuis l'entrée.

Elle soupira, posa son livre et descendit. Elle savait que c'était Hans, et pourtant elle n'en eut rien à faire de son reflet qu'elle vit dans le miroir accroché dans les escaliers, alors que d'habitude elle se serait arrêtée pour se recoiffer, se faire belle, lisser les plis de sa chemise. Elle haussa les épaules, et le rejoignit à la porte. Passé quelques échanges polis, elle l'invita à venir sa chambre, et ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau tandis qu'il s'installait, un peu mal à l'aise, sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, pour nous ? demanda-t-il d'un air un peu abattu.

Anna soupira. C'était le moment où elle allait devoir faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude : preuve de tact.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, Hans, et… je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments pour toi qu'avant. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton attitude et ce que tu m'as dit lundi, mais…

\- Mais tu ne veux plus être avec moi, acheva-t-il à sa place, d'une voix parfaitement morne.

Anna ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se leva, et lui tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Y'en a un autre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudain bougon.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement d'un ton blessé en se retournant vers lui. Il n'y avait que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Tu le sais bien…

\- Tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi ?

\- Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, acquiesça-t-elle, omettant de préciser qu'elle ne l'avait probablement jamais été.

\- Très bien, je crois qu'au moins les choses sont claires.

\- Je suis désolée, Hans…

\- C'est bon. J'ai compris. Je te laisse tranquille, je ne vais pas te prendre encore plus de temps. Bonne soirée Anna.

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Anna l'entendit dire poliment au revoir à ses parents, puis il quitta la maison. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mme Andersen déboulait dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- Maman, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit immédiatement Anna d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais sonnait surtout excédé.

\- Je veux juste te dire que je suis là si jamais tu en as envie.

\- Je sais que tu es là, dit la jeune fille d'un ton plus doux. Je vais bien, ça va aller.

\- J'espère, s'inquiéta Mme Andersen.

\- Non, je vais être triste un moment, c'est normal, mais après j'vais aller bien, parce que je sais ce que je veux. Ou plutôt je sais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Oui, approuva sa mère. Bon, descend mettre la table, on va bientôt manger. C'est des lasagnes, j'espère que ça va te réconforter.

\- Woaw ! Voilà qui va me remonter le moral en un rien de temps !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et descendirent toutes deux dans la cuisine, où une délicieuse odeur de lasagnes émanait du four et s'insinuait jusqu'à leurs narines.

* * *

**J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop... Surtout que si vous me haïssez pour ça, je ne sais pas comment vous allez supporter la suite :D**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit un peu précédemment, même si on commence effectivement à sentir la romance fleurir, ça va pas être si simple. Dans le monde réel, les profs et les élèves, ça sort pas ensemble, comme les filles avec les filles, et les chiens avec les chats. Voila. **

**Heureusement, c'est une fiction, et je me permets de prendre des libertés avec le monde réel :D**

**A bientôt (et hâte de lire vos reviews !)**

**Ankou**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Quelqu'un a essayé de me faire croire en review que sisi, les filles et les filles ça pouvait sortir ensemble, moi ça me paraît un peu louche et trop beau pour être vrai.**

**Je suis sûre qu'Anna est de mon avis. **

**Sinon à part ça, j'ai fêté mes noces de coton ce week-end, vive le mariage pour tous :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Anna se gara à son emplacement habituel dans le sous-sol du lycée. Elle ôta son casque avant de l'accrocher comme d'habitude à sa roue, et entreprit d'enlever ses gants de cuir, ses sous-gants, son écharpe et son gros pull polaire.

\- Merci l'hiver, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un bibendum.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence du parking. Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires dans une sorte de baluchon avant de monter dans les couloirs. Les escaliers du sous-sol n'étaient pas chauffés, chaque respiration créait un nuage de vapeur en ce frisquet début de décembre, et Anna regrettait déjà d'avoir enlevé ses gants.

Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le casier qu'elle partageait avec Mérida et Tiana, mais qu'en vérité elle squattait presque à elle toute seule. Il fallait dire qu'à part y entreposer leurs blouses blanches et leurs affaires de sport le lundi, ses deux amies ne s'en servaient jamais. Elle fourra son baluchon de vêtements, son livre d'histoire et son livre de maths, referma la porte et verrouilla le cadenas. Ca y est, elle ressemblait à une ado normale maintenant, c'est-à-dire avec un sac presque vide et pas assez de vêtements pour supporter le froid.

Mme Gerda, la prof principale de leur classe, profita de l'heure de méthodologie du mardi matin pour pouvoir faire le bilan du conseil de classe qui avait eu lieu jeudi dernier. Evidemment, les délégués de classe leur avait déjà dit tout ce qui était important pour eux : leur moyenne, leur mention, et si les profs avaient cassé du sucre sur leur dos.

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Stéphane, leur délégué, le vendredi précédent._ « Bon toi Anna rien à dire hein, c'est parfait quoi. Bon pas tout à fait, Weselton t'aime pas, mais te fais pas de bile, il n'aime presque personne le prof d'anglais est jaloux que tu bosses pas autant chez lui que chez les autres et t'as reçu tellement de compliments de Gerda et Winter qu'on aurait cru qu'elles allaient finir par te demander en mariage. Enfin, je schématise quoi. Bref, t'as les féloches, continue comme ça, bac, mentions et tout le toutim ! T'as des questions ? »_

Tiana et Mérida n'avaient eu aucune mention toutes les deux, et pendant un moment, la jeune fille s'était sentie coupable. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu les félicitations, elle n'était même pas la meilleure de la classe, seulement la meilleure en maths, mais tout de même, ça l'embêtait de ne pouvoir aider ses amies plus que ça.

\- Mais c'est pas ta faute, Anna, s'exclama Tiana pendant le repas, alors qu'Anna leur faisait part de ses inquiétudes.

Mérida hocha la tête vigoureusement, la bouche pleine de gratin de pommes de terre qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

\- Ouais, t'y es pour rien si nous on est des glandeuses et qu'une fois sur deux on a bâclé notre travail la veille au soir.

\- Quand c'est pas dans le bus le matin, d'ailleurs.

\- En fait, je pense même qu'on te doit bien deux points de moyenne, toutes les deux, pas vrai Tia ?

\- Grave !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Anna se sentit un peu mieux. Kristoff, dans sa classe d'éco, avait eu lui aussi les félicitations, et elle était carrément fière de la réussite de son meilleur ami.

Après le déjeuner, Kristoff et Rapunzel les quittèrent pour aller au CDI, et Tiana partit voir le bureau de la Vie Scolaire pour régulariser un retard. Mérida et Anna, laissées toutes les deux, n'avaient pas la moindre envie de travailler. Comme tous les mardis, l'après-midi c'était philo, et comme à chaque fois, elles s'ennuyaient et désespéraient par anticipation.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cafét', dans la partie du lycée réservée à la détente et à l'amusement des lycéens. Elles cherchèrent du regard des chaises inoccupées à emporter avec elle, et n'en trouvant aucune, décidèrent de se posèrent dans un coin tranquille, entre la cafét' et les escaliers déserts qui menaient vers les salles d'étude.

Anna s'assit par terre comme à son habitude. Elle s'adossa au mur, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa ses coudes dessus, la tête entre les mains. Ainsi installée, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis que son estomac digérait tranquillement son déjeuner. Elle serait bien restée comme ça jusqu'à la sonnerie, mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Mérida s'assit face à elle, l'air visiblement surexcitée.

\- Bon Ginger, raconte-moi tout !

\- Hein ? questionna Anna en sortant de sa bulle.

Mérida avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ? C'était bien possible, elle était dans un tel tête à tête avec ses rêveries qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vue s'asseoir devant elle.

\- Ben, tu craques sur qui ? demanda son amie d'un ton évident. Allez, dis-le moi !

Anna secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses pensées en place. Elle avait définitivement manqué une étape dans la conversation, ou alors Mérida avait trop abusé du gâteau au chocolat qu'elles avaient eu comme dessert.

\- Je ne craque sur personne, se défendit Anna en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu déconnes, tu as trop la tête de la fille en train de penser à son mec.

\- Mais non ! s'exclama Anna, complètement prise au dépourvu

\- Tu fais drôlement bien semblant alors.

Mérida semblait bougon, comme si elle était persuadée qu'Anna lui cachait un terrible secret. Elle poussa un long soupir, et revint contre le mur, son épaule droite accolée à l'épaule gauche de son amie. Anna pouvait presque sentir l'impatience bourdonner dans le corps de la grande rousse.

\- Tu ne penses pas à Hans, j'espère ?

La voix était définitivement désapprobatrice, presque accusatrice. Anna était sûre qu'elle prendrait comme un affront personnel le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau amoureuse de Hans.

\- Excuse-moi, se reprit son amie d'une voix plus douce. Tu as le droit de penser à lui après tout…

\- Mais je ne pense pas à lui !

\- Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, insista Mérida, avec plus d'humour dans la voix. Tu penses forcément à un mec. T'es sûre que t'es pas un _tout petit peu_ amoureuse ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

_ Amoureuse ? Mais ça sort d'où ?_

Anna secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle n'avait rencontré personne ces derniers temps, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pensait plus à Hans quand elle se mettait à rêvasser, et ses dernières rêveries à son sujet avaient plutôt été source d'angoisse. Alors pourquoi Mérida croyait-elle qu'elle était amoureuse ? Avait-elle déjà été amoureuse, au moins ?

\- Mais amoureuse de qui ? murmura Anna, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

\- Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir, approuva son amie, avant de se tourner vers elle. Tu pensais à quoi y'a une minute ?

Anna réfléchit tout en jouant avec les lacets de ses bottines. A quoi songeait-elle avant que Mérida n'interrompe ses réflexions avec ces conneries ? Elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses en vérité, son esprit avait passé son temps à sauter d'une idée à l'autre, incapable de rester fixé sur une seule et unique pensée. Elle avait d'abord pensé à Kristoff. _Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est presque un frère, ce serait limite incestueux. _Puis aux vacances qui s'approchaient, à ce qu'elle aimerait faire à Noël et à Nouvel An. Et à ses cours de maths…

Elle sourit intérieurement. _Je ne suis pas amoureuse de mes cours de maths_.

Elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle aimerait faire l'année prochaine, aux différentes universités qui lui tendaient les bras, à cette énigme super difficile qu'elle avait lue dans ce magazine au petit déjeuner, et si demander à Winter de l'aide pour le résoudre serait tricher, et si elle pouvait survivre avec cet affront fait à son honneur.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que tu craques sur quelqu'un ! s'exclama Mérida d'un ton victorieux.

L'enthousiasme de son amie laissa Anna encore plus surprise qu'auparavant.

\- Mais non !

\- Tu dois être sacrément aveugle, ou alors il y avait un truc pas net dans mon verre à la cantine. A qui tu pensais, là, tout de suite ?

_A Winter_… répondit immédiatement son esprit.

_ … Wait, what ?_

Anna sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler. Elle n'avait fait que penser à Winter pendant une seconde ! Comment Mérida pouvait-elle voir…

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est parce que je te connais trop bien ma poule ! Bon alors, c'est qui ?

La jeune fille réfléchit. Non mais sérieusement, c'était du n'importe quoi, elle ne pouvait pas craquer sur Winter, enfin ! C'était une femme, une prof, elle aimait bien ses cours, discuter avec elle parce qu'elle était jeune et sympa, c'est tout !

A cet instant, et comme si son cerveau lui jouait des tours, elle repensa à leurs discussions de mardi dernier au sujet de Hans, de l'autre jeudi au sujet des robots… et au mélange étrange d'envie et d'amertume qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elles mettaient fin à une conversation. Non, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais elle ne faisait que regretter la barrière de leurs statuts respectifs d'élève et de prof qui les empêchait d'être _amies_…

_ Amies, hein ?_

Son ventre se serra tout d'un coup comme si une boule venait d'apparaître à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation inhabituelle, un peu comme lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout révisé pour un DS, ou bien comme lorsque, plus jeune, elle avait fait une bêtise et elle redoutait par avance la grosse engueulade.

Sauf qu'en cet instant, cette boule était dix fois plus grande, grossissant et enflant, et manquant presque de l'étouffer.

Elle revit dans sa tête le visage souriant, aux yeux du bleu des glaciers, encadrés de ses cheveux à la couleur incroyable, et tout son corps fut parcouru d'un long et très désagréable frisson.

_ Putain mais c'est quoi cette connerie ?_

Avait-elle des sentiments pour… pour Winter ?

\- Je le connais ? demanda Mérida d'un air avide, en regardant Anna froncer les sourcils, se mordiller les lèvres et se tortiller les doigts.

Anna sursauta en se rappelant la présence de la grande rousse assise à ses côtés.

Mérida était sa meilleure amie, elles se connaissaient depuis plus de cinq ans, elle lui avait toujours dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais lui faisait-elle confiance au point de _tout_ lui dire ? Lui révéler qu'elle avait _peut-être_ des sentiments pour leur prof de maths ? Alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elles s'étaient déjà vues en dehors de la classe, qu'elles avaient déjà parlé d'autres choses que d'équations et de géométrie, qu'elle lui avait déjà posé des questions personnelles, qu'elle savait sur elle des choses qu'un élève normal n'aurait jamais _dû_ savoir ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme à Mérida. D'une, je ne suis pas amoureuse. De deux, la réciproque est impossible.

La grande rousse répliqua par un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Mais non Anna, rien n'est impossible, faut juste avoir le courage d'oser ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est pas possible ? Il est déjà maqué ?

\- Non. Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est juste _carrément pas_ envisageable.

_ J'essaie de convaincre Mérida, ou de me convaincre moi ?_

Son amie pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel, le tout accompagné d'un sourire typiquement Méridaien. Anna réalisa à cet instant que Mérida allait tout faire pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Et, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Mérida finirait par _savoir_.

\- Il est au lycée ? Dans notre classe ?

Ca y est, l'interrogatoire commençait déjà. Anna envisagea de se lever et de s'en aller, pensa à une excuse pour partir, là, tout de suite mais à quoi bon ? Mérida reviendrait sur le sujet à la prochaine occasion, alors prendre la fuite ne servirait à rien. Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant, et lui dire qu'il était inutile d'insister. Mais saurait-elle lui mentir ? Lui avait-elle déjà _volontairement_ menti ?

\- Allez, si tu veux pas me dire qui c'est, dis-moi au moins à quoi il ressemble !

\- Tu risques d'être surprise…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux. Il est moche ? Il est vieux ? Ah, je sais ! C'est une meuf !

L'estomac d'Anna se noua brusquement, sensation imprévue. Quelque chose dut transparaître sur son visage, ou bien la grande rousse avait définitivement un don pour lire en elle comme dans un livre, car Mérida s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sans déconner ? J'disais ça pour la vanne… C'est sur une fille que tu craques ?

Anna baissa les yeux. Jamais ses pompes ne lui avaient paru aussi jolies qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Je craque pas, se défendit-elle. C'est juste… je sais pas, je pense à elle, c'est tout…

\- Ouais, donc tu craques. Putain !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Anna en relevant la tête.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, et son cerveau tourna à plein régime. Une sensation lui vrilla la gorge et elle réalisa que c'était de la peur. Des images, des paroles s'affichèrent dans son esprit. Des mots qui, jusqu'à présent, ne la concernaient pas. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent la concerner un jour.

Mérida, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de substitution, allait-elle la juger, la rejeter, la haïr ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était du soutien inconditionnel de la grande rousse, pas de la voir s'enfuir.

_ Mérida, s'enfuir ? _rit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Est-ce qu'elle connaît ce mot au moins ?_

\- Rien, répondit la sportive, inconsciente de la tempête qui se déroulait dans le crâne de son amie. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais tellement pas !

\- Moi non plus… avoua Anna, et Mérida pouffa.

\- C'est la première fois qu'une fille te plait ?

_ Elle ne me plait pas, c'est ma prof, putain…_

\- Je crois, oui, répondirent ses lèvres, comme si son cerveau avait arrêté de lui demander son avis. T'as déjà craqué sur une fille, toi ?

\- A part sur toi, personne, répondit Mérida, et Anna ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Non j'déconne ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup amical dans l'épaule. Du coup je comprends mieux le côté « non envisageable ». Tu crois que c'est pas du tout jouable ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne _devait_ pas se poser cette question !

\- Ecoute, je ne sais même pas ce que j'en pense vraiment. T'as tout chamboulé là. Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, je réalisais que dalle, et là… Putain mais non, c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse !

\- Bah y'a pas trente-six façons de le savoir, dit Mérida d'un ton expérimenté. Tu penses à elle combien de fois par jour ?

Anna hésita, pas tout à fait certaine de savoir si elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question. Combien de fois Winter occupait-elle son esprit ? Combien de fois avait-elle fait le tour du couloir juste comme ça, juste au cas où elle la croiserait, juste pour pouvoir simplement lui sourire ?

\- Heu…

\- Une fois par heure ? tenta Mérida.

\- Ouais, au moins…

\- En cours quand tu t'ennuies ? Le soir avant de t'endormir ? Le matin quand tu te réveilles et que tu sais que tu vas la voir aujourd'hui ?

Mérida était en train de taper dans le mille, et chacune de ses phrases était comme une flèche qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui… admit Anna d'une petite voix.

\- Bon, ne cherche pas plus loin, affirma Mérida. T'es bel et bien amoureuse.

La sentence était tombée. Les mots de son amie l'écrasèrent, l'étouffèrent, comme si un poing enserrait violemment son cœur et l'empêchait de battre comme il fallait. Elle avala douloureusement la boule bloquée au fond de sa gorge et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Pourtant je ne m'imagine pas du tout sortir avec elle et tout ça, dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Une chose à la fois Ginger, laisse-toi le temps.

_ Le temps ? Mais le temps de quoi ? De savoir si je suis tombée comme une imbécile amoureuse de ma prof de maths ?_

Des rires et des bruits de conversation se rapprochaient d'elles. Anna leva la tête et vit Rapunzel et Kristoff arriver dans leur direction.

\- Salut ! lancèrent-ils en chœur. Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Rapunzel en s'asseyant en face d'Anna.

\- De Hans, mentit Mérida en prenant un ton dégagé, et Anna lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

\- Ca taille on dirait ! ricana la blonde. Il te prend toujours la tête, ce boulet ?

\- Non, répondit Anna d'un ton boudeur. Et c'est pas la peine de le traiter de boulet.

\- Ouais enfin… C'était pas le rêve, ce mec, on est toutes d'accord là-dessus.

Anna ne ressentit pas l'intérêt de répondre. Sa tête était occupée à chercher une solution à un problème autrement plus important.

\- Te bile pas, choupette, dit Kristoff en l'attrapant affectueusement par les épaules.

\- Ouais… murmura Anna. Ouais, t'as raison, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, comme revigorée par la simple présence confortable de son meilleur ami.

Lui au moins c'était un ange, pensa-t-elle en le regardant son sourire amical. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance et lui dire la vérité ? Et Rapunzel ? Non, définitivement pas Rapunzel, ni Tiana, elles parleraient trop.

\- Ca va sonner, dit Mérida en regardant son portable. Vous allez en cours de quoi là ?

\- Anglais, répondit Kristoff.

\- Nous philo. On va pouvoir faire nos exos de maths !

Anna, qui n'écoutait que d'une demie oreille, toujours plongée dans ses tourments intérieurs, releva brusquement la tête en entendant le dernier mot prononcé par son amie.

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je disais qu'en philo on pourrait s'avancer en maths.

\- Ah… oui…

Comment ce simple mot pouvait la faire trembler à ce point ? Ressentait-elle vraiment quelque chose pour Winter ? Pour une prof ? _Pour une femme ?_

La sonnerie retentit, et la bande de lycéens se dirigea vers le couloir de lettres.

Dix minutes plus tard, Anna avait déjà décroché de son cours de philo. C'était presque un miracle qu'elle ait pu être concentrée ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle ne cessait de gamberger. Sur le trajet, elles avaient croisé Winter, et elle lui avait souri. Pas souri à leur groupe, mais à elle, Anna en était sûre c'était elle qu'elle avait regardée dans les yeux. Son cœur avait battu si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'on ne l'entende résonner dans tout le couloir.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que Mérida lui parle de ça ?

_ Et je fais quoi, maintenant, putain ?_

* * *

**Merci à mes supers reviewers-euses pour leur soutien et leurs commentaires :)**

**Quelqu'un a espéré un bisou ou un gros clash vers le chapitre 12, qui prend les paris ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vous êtes tous géniaux avec vos MP et vos commentaires, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?**

**Maintenant qu'on sait (qui a dit **_**enfin**_**?) à qui pense Anna Andersen, on va pouvoir voir l'effet que ça lui fait.  
(Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle n'est pas méga enchantée.)**

**Vous êtes nombreux-ses à réclamer une plus grande présence d'Elsa pour explorer ses sentiments à elle aussi, c'est elle qui va être à l'honneur dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Mérida ne revint pas sur la conversation le lendemain.

Ce n'était pas son genre. Anna s'était attendue à se faire harceler de questions, comme après ses premiers rendez-vous avec Hans, et elle avait désespéré d'avance à l'idée de devoir mentir à son amie mais elle n'avait fait face qu'à un étrange et inhabituel silence.

Elle commençait même à se demander si Mérida était inconfortable à l'idée d'en parler. Une partie d'elle-même en était tout d'abord soulagée. Elle avait vainement cru que si elle ne revenait pas sur le sujet, elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle avait monté cette histoire de toutes pièces dans sa tête, poussée par l'insistance de Mérida à voir quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait _rien_, pas vrai ?

Mais elle y pensa toute la soirée, mit des heures à s'endormir, et cette pensée réapparut dans son esprit dès l'instant de son réveil, comme si elle n'était jamais partie, et qu'elle avait attendu la nuit entière qu'Anna se réveille pour pouvoir à nouveau la tourmenter. Elle s'étonna presque un instant de ne pas avoir rêvé d'_elle_.

Le jeudi s'écoula lui aussi sans que Mérida n'y fasse une seule fois allusion. A la fin de la journée, la tête d'Anna était sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait envie de plaquer Mérida dans un coin et de tout lui raconter, _tout_. Peut-être, après tout, que le dire à quelqu'un, le formuler à haute voix et non plus dans le vacarme de sa tête, lui ferait prendre conscience à quel point elle était stupide. Peut-être redescendrait-elle sur terre. Peut-être cesserait-elle d'y penser. Peut-être réaliserait-elle qu'elle n'était _pas_ amoureuse.

_Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce que ce mot signifie réellement…_

Mais quand la cloche sonna la fin de la dernière heure et qu'elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers les escaliers menant à la sortie, Anna garda finalement le silence, au grand dam de ses lèvres qui furent mordillées et tourmentées sans répit. Comme si elle avait envie de garder ce précieux secret avec elle jusque dans la tombe.

Et puis, même si elle avait une confiance presque totale en Mérida, certaines choses fuitaient parfois, par inadvertance ou négligence, et Anna ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Pour sa survie, mais surtout pour celle de Winter.

* * *

Pendant les travaux pratiques de SVT du vendredi matin, Mérida profita d'un moment de tranquillité pour revenir sur le sujet pour la première fois. Tiana était partie laver la verrerie pendant qu'elles rangeaient le reste du matériel. Elle ne laissa bien sûr aucune oreille indiscrète comprendre de quoi elle parlait, parlant presque en langage codé, mais Anna s'abstint de répondre. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Mérida regarda à nouveau en direction des éviers. Tiana était toujours occupée à finir la vaisselle.

\- Ca te dit de venir à la maison mardi soir ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Anna. Mes parents sont à un dîner du boulot de mon père, ils rentreront pas avant minuit, et le lendemain on commence à dix heures, ça nous ferait une soirée sympa !

\- T'as pas peur de m'inviter à dormir dans ta chambre maintenant ? demanda Anna avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ca va pas la tête, s'exclama Mérida, choquée. Tu m'prends pour qui ?

\- Je demanderai à mes parents s'ils sont d'accord. Tu prends les pizzas, j'amène le dessert ?

\- Ca marche !

Rester concentrée en classe était un luxe qu'Anna n'avait pas pu s'offrir pendant toute la fin de la semaine. Elle ne faisait que penser à _elle_, de plus en plus, comme si Mérida avait arrosé une petite graine qui germait tranquillement et sans qu'on ne lui demande rien dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que le fruit énorme ne menace maintenant d'exploser. Et chaque cours de maths semblait en rajouter une couche. Jamais autant elle n'avait regretté être en classe scientifique. Elle avait maths presque tous les jours, comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ?

En classe avec Winter, Anna avait tellement peur qu'on ne lise ses sentiments sur son visage qu'elle se faisait la plus discrète possible. Elle parlait peu, ne participait presque pas, prétendit être malade ou fatiguée, et tenta de cacher son attitude inhabituelle sous une couverture sérieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Studieuse, oui, sérieuse, non. Et elle faisait tout, tout son possible, pour ne pas croiser le regard de son enseignante.

_Peut-être que si je le prends comme une plaisanterie, ça me sortira de la tête ? Après tout, j'ai bien cru que j'étais folle amoureuse de Benedict Cumberbatch quand j'étais au collège, ça a bien fini par me passer… Bon, d'accord, j'ai quand même passé deux ans à coller des photos de lui dans mon agenda… Et puis Winter est beaucoup plus belle que lui…_

_Aaaargh, mais ça me sort d'où une pensée pareille ?_

Anna se prit la tête dans ses mains, comme si en écrasant ses yeux, son front et ses tempes elle allait réussir à faire taire les voix qui débattaient dans sa tête en hurlant comme sur la chaîne parlementaire.

\- Tout va bien, Anna ? demanda Winter en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Le choc de voir sa prof si près d'elle, _et en train de la toucher_ fit sursauter Anna si fort que l'enseignante retira sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler, et recula instinctivement d'un pas, l'air légèrement inquiète.

\- Ou…oui, croassa Anna sans oser la regarder. Je… je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista Winter d'une voix douce en se penchant vers elle.

Anna ne pouvait pas lever la tête, encore moins la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et lorsqu'un garçon l'appela à l'autre bout de la salle, l'enseignante quitta sa table non sans cesser de la regarder avec inquiétude.

Anna se sentait glacée, à l'endroit où Winter l'avait touchée, comme si toute la chaleur de son corps avait disparu lorsque Winter avait retiré sa main. Elle fut parcourue d'un violent sanglot et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici !_

Les yeux de Mérida étaient écarquillés, et une expression qu'Anna n'avait jamais vue lui tordait le visage. De la stupeur, de l'inquiétude, et d'autres choses encore qu'Anna ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. La sportive sortit un mouchoir de son sac, y appliqua la pointe de son stylo plume rouge jusqu'à y laisser une grosse tache écarlate, et le tendit à Anna. La petite rousse fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, et Mérida toucha son propre nez. Anna devina où elle voulait en venir, et avec un faible hochement de tête reconnaissant, elle prit le mouchoir et se le plaqua sur le visage.

\- Madame ! s'exclama immédiatement Mérida sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Anna saigne du nez !

Winter, qui était penchée au-dessus du classeur d'une des filles de la classe, se redressa vivement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles avec un air inquiet.

\- Tu peux aller aux toilettes, Anna, répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel, mais si ça ne s'arrête pas, reviens prendre ton carnet et pars à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en se levant et sans la regarder.

Elle espéra que personne n'avait remarqué la supercherie, ni son visage couvert de larmes et ses yeux rouges qu'elle tentait de cacher tant bien que mal derrière le mouchoir souillé. Elle courut dans les couloirs vers les sanitaires les plus proches, entra dans les toilettes pour filles, s'enferma dans une cabine, glissa le long de la porte, et s'effondra par terre.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle était dans la merde, sacrément dans la merde. Et il lui restait encore deux semaines, soit douze heures de maths, avant les vacances. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir. Il lui fallait tomber désamoureuse, et vite, avant de complètement craquer.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, mais Anna ne l'entendit pas. Elle pleurait à gros sanglots, trempant son écharpe, le sol autour d'elle jonché de morceaux de papier toilette humides de ses larmes.

\- Hey, ça va là-dedans ? demanda une voix douce et amicale.

Anna avala un sanglot douloureux et essuya ses yeux du revers de la main mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- Anna ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune rousse leva la tête en direction de la voix surprise et inquiète. L'intruse s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et une tête blonde et mal coiffée émergeait juste au-dessus de la porte des toilettes.

\- Alice ! s'exclama Anna, choquée. Et si j'avais été en train de pisser ?

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas, répondit simplement son amie. Ouvre cette porte, et raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son ton rêveur habituel avait disparu, remplacé par une expression troublée dans ses grands yeux. Anna avait envie de lui demander de la laisser tranquille, mais c'était inutile. Si elle avait elle-même trouvé une de ses amies dans son état dans les toilettes alors qu'elle aurait dû être en classe, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissée comme ça sans avoir une explication et sans avoir cherché à la réconforter.

Elle rampa à moitié vers la porte et, sans se lever, tira sur le verrou. Alice l'ouvrit et s'agenouilla à-côté d'elle, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La sensation rappela à Anna l'autre main qui s'y était posée quelques minutes plus tôt, et un nouveau sanglot monta dans sa gorge.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Anna, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

\- C'est rien, croassa la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée. Je… je suis juste tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi et je n'arrive pas, d'une à m'en remettre, de deux à réaliser que j'ai pu en tomber amoureuse… Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, vous ne vous connaissez pas.

Alice eut une moue compatissante. Elle tapota doucement l'épaule d'Anna, puis se décala pour fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit une tablette de chocolat à peine entamée, en cassa un gros morceau et le tendit à la jeune rousse.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'en dire plus, je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus, dit-elle simplement.

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle s'attendait si peu à tant de gentillesse et de sincérité qu'elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Tu es en cours de maths, non ? Dans la salle 302 ?

Anna acquiesça en tremblant. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ? Avait-elle deviné quelque chose ? Etait-ce _si_ évident ?

\- Je vais chercher tes affaires et ton carnet, expliqua Alice d'une voix douce et patiente, et Anna relâcha un souffle qu'elle retenait sans s'en être rendue compte. Ne bouge pas. Je reviens dans une minute pour t'amener à l'infirmerie. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu as très envie de retourner en cours cet après-midi.

\- Merci Alice, murmura Anna avec reconnaissance et soulagement, et elle mordit à pleines dents dans le chocolat.

* * *

La nuit était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans ce ciel de décembre, pas l'ombre d'une goutte de pluie, pas le moins souffle de vent. Il faisait froid, mais un froid agréable, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire rougir ses joues et chatouiller ses oreilles à moitié protégées par un bonnet de laine. Haut dans le ciel, la lune brillait, jalouse du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les lumières dansaient sur les façades des grands bâtiments. Certains spectacles étaient magnifiques, d'autres amusants, et d'autre encore étaient touchants l'air était rempli de musiques, du brouhaha de la foule, et des cris des vendeurs de vin chaud derrière leurs stands improvisés.

Elle avait toujours aimé la fête des Lumières, et elle se débrouillait chaque année pour venir passer tout un week-end avec ses amis de Lyon. Ils étaient toute une bande dans les rues, riant, prenant des photos, discutant du meilleur chemin pour aller d'une place surpeuplée vers une autre en évitant la foule. Ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour prendre l'un un vin chaud, l'autre une gaufre, ou encore une tartiflette faite maison servie dans une barquette en plastique.

Plusieurs de ses amis étaient en couple, et à de nombreuses reprises, elle songea comme il serait romantique d'être avec quelqu'un en cette nuit si agréable, surtout en cet instant tandis qu'elle regardait depuis la passerelle les lumières se refléter dans l'éclat sombre et lisse de la rivière.

Et elle savait très exactement avec qui elle aimerait être.

La vie pouvait être tellement injuste…

\- Elsa ? Tu viens ? On monte à Fourvière !

Olaf revint vers elle. Elle était restée en arrière tandis qu'ils prenaient leur décision, le regard perdu dans l'illumination de la façade des bâtiments le long de la Saône, et le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était chaud et réconfortant, et Elsa relâcha un soupir.

\- A quoi tu penses, ma belle ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son gobelet de vin chaud.

\- Tu sais très bien à _qui_ je pense, répondit-elle simplement, refusant le verre d'un geste de la main.

Le visage d'Olaf passa de la curiosité à l'inquiétude, et son sourire habituel disparut.

\- Tu te fais du mal, Elsa…

\- Je sais…

Elsa suivit passivement ses amis tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la basilique de Fourvière, sur la colline. Le trajet depuis les quais consistait en une route qui grimpait, une marche à travers des jardins de rosiers desséchés par l'automne et le froid de décembre mais artistiquement illuminés eux aussi, et des escaliers qui étaient beaucoup plus fréquentés qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de l'année.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde commentait les animations, Olaf faisait des plaisanteries et se montrait charmant pour impressionner un garçon pourtant hétéro qui voyait les illuminations pour la première fois, et Elsa… Elsa restait en arrière, et regardait le spectacle familier à travers les yeux d'une personne qui n'était pas là.

_Je me demande si Anna est déjà venue pour les Lumières_, songea–t-elle, son esprit suivant sa propre route tandis que son corps la conduisait, pas après pas, vers le sommet de la colline. Et si Anna était là, et qu'elles se croisaient par hasard ? Une autre pensée fit écho à la première, claquante comme un fouet. Rien ne se passerait de toute façon. Elle serait probablement avec ses parents, et même si ce n'était pas le cas… elle restait sa prof malgré tout.

Elsa avait eu plusieurs histoires d'amour par le passé. Des courtes, des longues, des malheureuses mais jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans une situation aussi désespérée. Car rien de bon ne pouvait advenir, elle le savait, et cela ne faisait que la désespérer davantage.

Il leur fallut presque une demie heure pour atteindre l'esplanade de la basilique, et la vue magnifique qu'elle offrait sur la ville. Un nombre incroyable de personnes armées d'appareils photos, de téléphones portables ou de reflex sur leurs trépieds tentaient d'immortaliser les jeux de lumière. Ils restèrent une minute ou deux à regarder la vue, puis s'éloignèrent de la rambarde à la recherche d'un endroit plus tranquille.

Le petit groupe avait décidé de s'offrir une pause dans leurs péripéties nocturnes quelqu'un sortit un vieux plaid polaire de son sac à dos et l'étala sur le sol, et les jeunes adultes s'assirent en laissant échapper des soupirs de soulagement. Muriel, une artiste aux cheveux à la teinture rouge vif s'assit à-côté d'Eric, son fiancé, tandis qu'Aurore se calait juste entre les jambes d'Isabelle, qui étendit ses bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Ali décida d'aller rejoindre la foule des photographes, au grand regret d'Olaf et Elsa s'assit dans un coin en repliant ses jambes, et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Elsa, fit remarquer Eric devant son inhabituel mutisme.

La jeune femme, tirée de pensées qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais dû avoir, expira profondément.

\- Ca va, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis un cas désespéré, c'est tout.

Sa réflexion plus que son attitude prit ses autres amis par surprise. Elsa soupira en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Elle n'avait fait que se mettre stupidement au centre de toute l'attention, alors qu'elle aurait préféré passer la soirée en tête à tête avec ses rêveries, à défaut de mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Belle.

\- Rien, grommela Elsa, ne voulant pas en dire davantage.

\- Elle est amoureuse, c'est tout, expliqua Olaf en étendant ses jambes et en essayant d'attirer Elsa dans ses bras.

La jeune femme repoussa son meilleur ami et tenta de tourner le dos à tous ces regards curieux.

\- Et vu ta tête, on doit en déduire que c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? voulut savoir Belle.

\- Est-ce que c'est une fille qu'on connaît ? demanda Aurore.

Olaf regarda Elsa, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses bras encore plus fort autour d'elle, comme pour s'enfermer dans un cocon. Elle ne répondit pas. Il se releva et décida de s'asseoir juste derrière elle pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

\- Non, répondit-il à sa place, et il la sentit se crisper dans ses bras.

\- C'est une fille du genre inaccessible ?

\- Et par inaccessible, sous-entendu « hétéro » ?

Aurore et Belle n'avaient visiblement pas compris qu'Elsa ne voulait pas en parler. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait furieusement, effrayé à l'idée que ses amis apprennent pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Effrayé à l'idée d'être jugée et condamnée pour quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de contrôler.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? dit Aurore avec surprise. Si en plus on ne la connaît pas, où est le problème ? Allez, vide ton sac, je te promets que tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Et comme ça on pourra tous te consoler, renchérit la brune.

Elsa poussa un soupir qui sonnait excédé. Elle releva la tête et planta un baiser sur la joue barbue d'Olaf, avant de tourner son regard vers ses amies.

\- Vous savez que d'après les statistiques, c'est au boulot qu'on a le plus de chance de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, commença-t-elle d'un ton sans joie.

\- Oooh, s'exclama Muriel. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un à ton boulot ?!

L'enseignante esquissa un sourire résigné.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle où je travaille ? Et le genre de personnes avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps ?

Elle regarda ses amis réfléchir, froncer les sourcils à ses paroles, et leurs yeux s'écarquiller les uns après les autres tandis qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'elle était en train de leur révéler.

\- Putain… murmura Aurore.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Muriel. Quel est le souci ?

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel, et Belle se tourna vers Muriel.

\- Le souci, c'est que notre chère Elsa craque sur une de ses élèves.

C'était horrible de le vivre, atroce de le penser, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une de ses plus anciennes amies était une véritable torture. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à vivre avec elle-même, comment ses amis pouvaient-ils continuer à la fréquenter ? Olaf avait beau dire le contraire, une personne sensée et bien dans sa tête ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, et elle avait l'impression que seuls les bras d'Olaf, fermement mais gentiment serrés autour d'elle l'empêchaient de tomber littéralement en morceaux.

Aurore s'exclama qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une de ses profs en classe de première, sur quoi Belle la traita de traînée, et tout le monde éclata de rire. L'ambiance se détendit, et Elsa relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait sans s'en rendre compte. Personne ne l'avait traitée de perverse ou de dégénérée, au contraire tous semblaient compatir à son malheur.

Ali était revenu, et Eric, Muriel et lui se mirent à discuter du programme du lendemain. Elsa les écouta un instant débattre de l'endroit où ils aimeraient aller bruncher, puis elle se recroquevilla à nouveau, désireuse que le week-end prenne fin.

Belle et Aurore s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle, mais comme elle ne relevait pas la tête, Aurore se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elsa d'un ton déprimé.

\- On voulait juste que tu nous en racontes un peu plus sur cette histoire. Comment en es-tu arrivée à tomber amoureuse d'une élève ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question, qu'elle s'était déjà posée à elle-même plus d'une fois. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Ce serait si facile de rejeter la faute sur Anna, mais l'adolescente n'y était pour rien si elle était… comme elle était.

\- Bon, Olaf, tu peux peut-être nous en dire plus ? demanda Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? répondit Olaf.

\- L'essentiel ! dit Aurore avec un grand sourire.

Une voix fatiguée sortit du cocon dans lequel se trouvait Elsa.

\- Elle s'appelle Anna, dit-elle en faisant sursauter ses trois amis qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à l'entendre répondre. Elle est en terminale S, dans une de mes classes, et elle doit avoir un peu moins de dix-huit ans.

\- Bon, t'es pas pédophile, c'est déjà rassurant ! s'exclama la grande blonde en espérant faire rire son amie.

Aucun rire ne s'échappa de la bouche d'Elsa. Aurore pinça ses lèvres en une moue désolée.

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ?

\- Elle…

Elsa s'interrompit. Comment décrire Anna ? Comment pouvait-elle montrer à ses amis à quel point l'adolescente était une personne magnifique ?

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, répondit Olaf à la place d'Elsa.

\- _Plutôt mignonne_ ? s'indigna l'enseignante, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses bras et son écharpe. Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût en matière de fille.

\- Bon, je vais vous la montrer, vous vous ferez votre propre idée.

\- Tu as une photo ? s'exclama Aurore, un air avide sur le visage.

\- Juste sa photo de profil sur Facebook, dit-il en pianotant sur son téléphone pour se connecter au réseau social.

\- Tu n'arrives à rien voir de plus ? demanda la blonde en se penchant pour regarder son écran. Les ados ne protègent jamais leurs profils normalement.

\- Elle s'y connaît davantage en informatique que vous deux réunies, grogna à nouveau la voix dans le cocon.

\- Tiens, la voila, dit Olaf en lui tendant son téléphone.

Aurore poussa un sifflement appréciateur et passa le téléphone à Belle.

\- Woaw !

\- Donc, elle est canon, elle est geek, et presque majeure. Ca se présente plutôt bien. C'est quoi le problème ? Elle est hétéro ?

Le souffle d'Elsa se bloqua tout à coup, comme si sa respiration venait d'être brusquement interceptée. Elle sentit ses yeux commencer à brûler, et un sanglot monter dans sa gorge.

\- Le problème ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Comment tu peux ne pas voir le problème ? Je suis sa prof, putain, pas une copine de classe !

\- Quand je te disais qu'elle est amoureuse, dit Olaf, c'est pas juste un béguin comme ça sur lequel elle peut s'amuser. Elle est _vraiment_ amoureuse.

Entre l'insistance de ses amies et les bavardages d'Olaf qui ne savait décidément pas tenir sa langue, Elsa finit par tout raconter. Anna au lycée, Anna en cours de maths, Anna dans sa voiture, Anna qui restait avec elle à la fin des cours pour discuter, Anna qui venait entre deux cours lui dire que non, elle ne sort pas avec sa copine. Anna qui lui souriait en classe et dans les couloirs.

Anna qui lui souriait, tout le temps…

\- Attends, coupa Aurore. Tu veux dire que tu l'as prise en stop en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle sortait de chez son mec ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle s'est à moitié enfuie de chez lui parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à coucher avec lui.

\- C'est une élève et elle te raconte tout ça ?

Belle interrompit la remarque surprise d'Aurore par un geste de la main.

\- C'est pas ça qui est intéressant. C'est qu'elle se soit barrée de chez son mec. Une fille en couple depuis six mois qui s'enfuit quand son mec veut coucher, sauf si c'est un vrai connard, c'est qu'elle n'est peut-être pas si hétéro que ça.

\- Tu crois que je ne me suis pas déjà fait cette réflexion ? répliqua Elsa d'une voix perçante. A ton avis, pourquoi je lui ai lancé une perche au sujet de ses « nouvelles meilleures fréquentations » ?

\- Et, hétéro ou pas, fit remarquer Olaf avec justesse, ça reste une élève, alors à moins d'attendre jusqu'au bac…

Un nouveau sanglot monta dans la gorge d'Elsa elle tira son bonnet pour cacher ses yeux et son visage, et fondit en larmes, la tête dans ses mains.

_Ne montre rien, ne ressens rien…_

_Ne la laisse rien savoir…_

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous du couple Aurore-Belle ? :D Elles ne sont que de passage, mais on les reverra un peu plus tard.**

**Des commentaires, des critiques, des peurs, des angoisses : laissez une review !**

**Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews en général parce que je préfère répondre par MP, mais je tenais quand même à dire que vous messages sont super motivants, n'hésitez pas à émettre des hypothèses ou proposer des suggestions !**

**Sinon, je viens il y a un quart d'heure de rédiger la scène finale de cette histoire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire tout ce qui se passe avant ^^**

**Bonne semaine ! (la mienne s'annonce ultra riche en taf, ça va être tendu pour écrire, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pas mal d'avance, et un chapitre sera posté mercredi prochain comme prévu !)**

**Ankou**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ah, le drame a fait son entrée dans l'histoire !  
J'ai envie de vous dire que ça ne durera pas, mais ce serait vous mentir, et vous le savez bien.**

**Anna, notre chère Anna, si insouciante, si impétueuse, va-t-elle franchir le premier pas ?  
****Elsa, sérieuse Elsa, réalisera-t-elle ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son élève ?**

**Et que va devenir Mérida, 3ème roue du vespa, dans tout ça ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Anna accueillit le week-end comme une libération. Elle se leva tard, et passa plusieurs heures le samedi à essayer de rattraper ses cours de la semaine, où sa capacité d'attention en classe avait été proche du néant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de décrocher complètement, elle était déjà persuadée d'avoir raté son contrôle d'anglais, et elle ne comprenait absolument rien à son cours de chimie. Quant à la philo, n'en parlons même pas.

Des sensations nouvelles l'envahissaient son cœur battait plus vite, son souffle semblait plus court, son estomac se nouait et se dénouait comme si une force extérieure s'amusait avec et regardait jusqu'où on pouvait aller avant de la faire vomir. Anna avait entendu parler de « papillons dans le ventre » et autres expressions imagées similaires, mais elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait de dragons qui luttaient et crachaient leurs flammes à l'intérieur de son corps tourmenté.

Elle avait lu beaucoup de romans durant son adolescence, qu'il s'agisse de récits d'aventure, de fantasy, de science-fiction (ses préférés évidemment) et même quelques romans de plage plus légers suffisamment pour reconnaître qu'elle était dans un cas typique, un, d'amour à sens unique et deux, d'amour impossible. Mais aucune de ses lectures ne l'avait préparé à la douleur qui accompagnait cette situation.

Jusqu'à présent, elle ne savait pas qu'aimer pouvait faire _si_ mal.

* * *

Elle coupa le contact une fois arrivée devant la porte de Mérida. D'un geste habitué, elle enroula son antivol autour de la roue de son scooter et l'accrocha au poteau sur le trottoir. Le macadam, au pied de ce poteau, portait les nombreuses traces de la béquille, petites empreintes enfoncées dans le goudron, témoin de toutes les fois où elle était venue ici depuis leur première rencontre.

Des bouteilles de bière à la cerise s'entrechoquaient dans son sac, et le son accompagna son trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle approchait de la sonnette, puis retomba, moite, le long de son corps. Elle s'était retrouvée sur ce perron une bonne centaine de fois depuis son année de quatrième mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue de se retrouver avec Mérida pour toute une soirée. Son alarme interne trouvait que ce n'était pas normal, mais elle avait l'impression que plus rien en elle n'était normal depuis une semaine.

_ Ding dong_

Anna prit une grande inspiration. Cette soirée allait être _spéciale_. Elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à être tiraillée par Mérida après une semaine de silence. Elle y pensait tellement qu'elle avait passé son heure de maths à préparer dans sa tête des réponses aux questions indiscrètes que son amie ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui poser. Evidemment, sa concentration en avait pâti, mais au moins elle avait pu penser à autre chose qu'à la grande blonde aux yeux bleus debout devant le tableau. Ca lui avait permis d'éviter de réitérer le fiasco du vendredi précédent. _Fondre en larmes en cours. Ca m'étonne presque que Winter ne m'ait rien dit aujourd'hui… Heureusement que Mérida m'a sauvé la mise…_

Mérida ouvrit la porte et accueillit Anna avec un grand sourire et une exclamation bruyante. Comme d'habitude ? Non, il y avait quelque chose de légèrement différent dans son attitude, Anna le sentait. Elle parlait un peu trop vite, sa voix était un peu plus aiguë, des différences infimes mais qu'Anna ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assises sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Anna sortit de son sac une grosse boîte de chocolats, le genre gourmand, au lait avec de la praline ou de la ganache dedans, et la posa sur la table basse. Elle en prit un, le déballa avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, et mordit dans le chocolat. Les yeux fermés, elle sentait le sucre et le cacao rouler sur ses papilles gustatives, le cœur crémeux fondre dans sa bouche, et elle ne put empêcher un son à mi-chemin entre l'exclamation et le gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Mérida qui la regardait avec une expression surprise, presque choquée, et Anna se mit à rougir.

\- Désolée, c'est l'effet choco ! dit-elle la bouche encore à moitié pleine de pâte de cacao. Tu devrais en prendre un, ils sont délicieux.

Mérida baissa les yeux et tendit une main timide et tremblante vers la boîte pour prendre à son tour une des sucreries.

_ Timide, Mérida ?_

Un chocolat et quelques gorgées de bière plus tard, alors que les conversations avaient défilé entre leurs cours de la journée, la tenue hideuse de Weselton, la dissertation d'histoire en passant par le menu de ce midi à la cantine et même le temps qu'il faisait dehors, Anna commença à se sentir drôlement mal à l'aise. C'était Mérida, nom d'un nombre complexe, pas une de ces filles de sa classe à qui elle ne parlait qu'en cours de sport ou dans la file d'attente de la cantine ! Elles en étaient même venues à parler de la _météo_ de demain ! S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre malgré toutes ses incertitudes, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser un béguin pour qui que ce soit détruire l'amitié et la complicité qu'elle avait avec Mérida !

\- Mérida… dit-elle une fois sa décision prise, et au même moment, la sportive ouvrait la bouche et disait « Anna… » sur le même ton.

La bizarrerie et la maladresse de la situation disparurent instantanément dans l'éclat de rire que partagèrent les deux adolescentes. Anna essuya ses yeux devenus brillants par le rire tandis que Mérida calmait une quinte de toux par une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Elles se regardèrent en souriant, la petite rousse enfin rassurée de voir que la gêne était finalement tombée.

\- Je pensais que tu me harcèlerais de questions, dit Anna tout à coup, lorsque son souffle redevint à peu près normal.

Le sourire de Mérida disparut, et elle baissa les yeux dans le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée distante, ces derniers jours, dit Mérida d'un ton d'excuse. Tu sais… J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer… tout ça.

La boule réapparut dans la gorge d'Anna, bondissant dans sa poitrine comme un de ces horribles petits diables sur ressorts dans une boite affreuse qu'on aurait mal refermé. Elle essaya de comprendre l'émotion qui l'envahissait. La déception. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Mérida de réagir comme ça.

\- Au début, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, reprit la sportive qui gardait toujours la tête baissée, mais après le cours de maths de vendredi… T'imagine pas le mal que ça m'a fait de te voir… comme _ça_.

Sa voix faiblit et se cassa.

\- Et quand Alice est arrivée pour dire que tu ne reviendrais pas… J'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre, je supportais pas de te voir subir ça…

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

Anna avait les sourcils froncés, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Mérida. S'il y avait un monstre dans l'histoire ce serait Winter (_et encore_, pensa Anna, _elle n'y est strictement pour rien si je suis incontrôlable_), pas elle. Pourquoi cette culpabilité ? Pourquoi Mérida ressentait-elle ce besoin de s'excuser ?

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me dire sur qui tu craquais… dit la grande rousse.

\- Je suis désolée Mérida, coupa Anna d'une petite voix, ne crois pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais… je ne peux pas te le dire, tu… ce serait trop bizarre.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Anna d'un ton pas tout à fait soulagé. Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Tu sais… si nos rôles étaient échangés, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de te le dire non plus…

\- Et curieuse comme tu es, tu crois que tu pourras survivre sans savoir ? demanda Anna avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Mérida leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Anna… C'est pas comme si j'avais pas déjà deviné…

Le cœur d'Anna s'arrêta net ses yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes à thé. _Comment a-t-elle pu deviner ? Et si elle a deviné, ça veut dire que d'autres le savent peut-être aussi, peut-être que mon attitude ces derniers jours était trop évidente, et nom d'un chien, et si Winter s'en était rendue compte elle aussi ? Je suis foutue, foutue, foutue…_

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, murmura Anna d'une voix cassée en se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

Oui, car qui d'autre qu'une folle pouvait se mettre à craquer sur une prof ? Non, pas craquer, ce serait trop facile, trop négligeable… Qui pouvait _tomber amoureuse_ d'une prof, comme ça ?

\- Anna, tu es ma meilleure amie, bien sûre que je t'ai toujours prise pour une folle, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Mais je…

Elle prit sa bière, la porta à ses lèvres, et la reposa sans même en avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu venir, en fait, avoua-t-elle. J'ai jamais vraiment craqué pour une fille, mais je t'avais toujours vue comme la plus hétéro de nous deux, peut-être parce que tu es sortie avec Hans mais visiblement j'avais tort. Je… je t'aime beaucoup Anna, et te voir dans tous ces états me rend malade, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête… pour ça.

Anna avait voulu l'interrompre deux, trois fois, mais la grande rousse l'avait empêchée du même geste de la main. Elle se sentait nerveuse, contrariée, les larmes étaient en train de gagner du terrain, et Mérida, Mérida prétendait ne pas pouvoir accepter qu'elle ait des sentiments pour quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait même pas ! Enfin, peut-être que Winter l'aimait, l'appréciait pour utiliser un terme plus approprié, mais c'était tout ! Et elle n'y était pour rien ! Elle n'avait rien provoqué, rien déclenché ! C'était pas sa faute, _putain_ !

\- Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça, dit Anna d'un ton un peu trop froid, comme si elle voulait essayer de raisonner sa probablement ex-meilleure amie.

Ca y est, la première larme venait de tomber. Mais pas de ses yeux. Elle venait de glisser le long de la joue ronde et lisse de Mérida. L'assurance d'Anna vacilla en voyant l'expression misérable sur le visage de son amie.

\- De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier, c'est un… béguin à sens unique, je le sais depuis le début, il n'y a aucune chance pour que quoi que ce soit arrive…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, coupa Mérida d'une petite voix. Tu aurais préféré que je réagisse autrement, je sais…

\- C'est vrai, avoua Anna, et une autre salve de larmes partit du visage de la grande rousse. Je pensais avoir une meilleure amie à mes côtés pour m'aider à me convaincre de craquer sur quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus accessible…

\- Je…

\- Des fois je me dis que les choses auraient été beaucoup plus faciles si j'étais tombée tout simplement amoureuse de toi.

Mérida releva brusquement la tête, et Anna eut tout d'un coup peur d'avoir poussé son amie beaucoup trop loin.

\- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Anna en se mordillant les lèvres, les joues si rouges que toutes ses taches de rousseur semblaient avoir disparu. J'essayais de… de faire de l'humour. C'était pas la meilleure idée…

Les yeux de Mérida étaient grands comme jamais.

\- Tu n'es… pas amoureuse de…

Elle s'interrompit, comme si avaler sa salive était devenu incroyablement douloureux.

\- Tu croyais que j'étais amoureuse de qui ? contra Anna, ses sourcils formant un V écarlate au sommet de son nez, comme si elle n'osait pas, _ne voulait pas_ comprendre.

\- Je croyais que tu craquais sur moi ! s'exclama la grande rousse, les larmes volant tout autour d'elle tandis qu'elle secouait la tête avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi ? cria Anna d'une voix choquée. Mais non !

Si elle avait été en train de boire à cet instant, la pièce aurait été tapissée de bière recrachée.

\- T'es… t'es ma meilleure amie, mais _non_ ! répéta-t-elle de la même voix aiguë.

Comme si un tremblement de terre avait lieu dans son ventre, un premier son s'échappa de la bouche de Mérida, son corps se mit à vibrer puis à trembler, et enfin ses lèves explosèrent en un fou rire, incontrôlable et elle se mit à rouler sur elle-même en se tenant le ventre. Au bout de quelques secondes à la regarder avec des yeux ronds, Anna sortit de sa stupeur et se mit à rire en chœur avec elle, toute la tension accumulée pendant cette étrange et insupportable conversation rejetée comme une bulle de savon tout juste éclatée.

\- Et dire que ça fait une semaine que j'angoisse à l'idée de devoir te mettre un râteau ! s'étrangla Mérida en reprenant son souffle.

\- Et moi qui ai cru que tu étais devenue une de ces connasses d'homophobes ! s'exclama Anna, toujours aussi incrédule. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu croire ça !

\- Mets-toi à ma place, c'était plutôt évident !

\- …

Mérida referma la bouche ouverte d'Anna d'un geste de la main. Anna n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle, amoureuse de Mérida ? C'était absurde, et pourquoi pas amoureuse de sa prof de maths tant qu'on y était ?

\- Mais alors… Si ce n'est pas moi, qui est cette fille ?

Le rire s'arrêta net et mourut dans la gorge d'Anna. Ca y était. C'était maintenant, c'était le moment où elle allait devoir prendre cette décision. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, effrayé et honteux. Elle allait mentir à Mérida pour la toute première fois. Un nuage de culpabilité l'asphyxia, et elle fut incapable de répondre.

\- Allez, dis-moi au moins son prénom !

Anna se mordit les lèvres. _Allez, invente quelque chose, dis n'importe quoi !_

\- Ca ne servirait à rien vu que tu ne la connais pas.

Premier mensonge. Une boule tomba au fond de son estomac et lui donna la nausée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la grande rousse, déçue. Je ne la connais pas du tout ?

\- Non, affirma Anna d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Tu peux au moins me la décrire alors ! Allez, je veux comprendre ce qu'elle a de si spécial !

Mérida était redevenue comme avant, la meilleure amie qu'Anna avait toujours eue, le genre à se dévouer pour écrire à sa place ses lettres d'amour, à attendre sous la pluie pour s'assurer que le rendez-vous ne finissait pas en catastrophe, le genre à vouloir savoir dans les moindres détails sur qui Anna avait jeté son dévolu. Anna ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ lui répondre. _Mais je peux _ne pas_ lui dire la vérité…_

\- Elle… Elle est… elle est petite, elle a des cheveux bruns, assez courts et des yeux verts, dit-elle en essayant de mettre un peu de passion dans sa description totalement à l'opposé de la réalité.

Deuxième mensonge. La boule fut moins lourde et moins pénible à avaler cette fois.

\- Jolie ?

\- Sublime.

Ca au moins c'était vrai.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle pourrait…

Anna ne laissa pas à Mérida le temps de finir sa question.

\- Non. Aucune chance. Même pas en rêve. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais un cas désespéré ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Mérida répondit par un sourire, mais ce n'était pas un sourire amusé. C'était un sourire inquiet, à la fois compatissant et impuissant, comme si elle voulait montrer en une seconde l'étendue des sentiments que lui inspirait la situation fragile de son amie.

\- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Quoi !? Non mais ça va pas la tête !? Aucune chance, je t'ai dit. En plus c'est pas le genre…

\- Pas le genre quoi ? demanda la grande rousse avec un clin d'œil. Le genre lesbienne ?

_ Non, le genre à craquer pour une de ses élèves…_

\- Ouais, mentit à nouveau Anna, la mine sombre.

\- Essaie de lui parler au moins !

\- Impossible ! On n'a jamais eu de conversation personnelle ! s'exclama Anna avec un soupçon de détresse dans la voix, et elle réalisa que c'était un mensonge de plus.

Oui, elle avait eu des conversations personnelles avec Winter, plus d'une fois même, plus qu'aucune autre élève avec aucun autre prof… Et elle était… elle était _branchée filles_, en tout cas c'était ce que Mme Bulda avait laissé entendre… Et si Winter… Et si ça pouvait être réciproque après tout ?

_ Tu oublies une chose, stupide rouquine,_ pensa Anna. _T'es une élève, c'est une prof. Point barre._

\- Achève-moi… murmura Anna à Mérida.

* * *

Ca sentait le café. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, l'odeur de café était omniprésente dans la pièce. Elle se faufilait même en dessous des portes et s'échappait jusque dans le couloir, agissant comme un appeau, une pièce carnivore qui attirerait les profs à l'intérieur de son ventre agité.

Elsa entra les bras chargés de livres et de copies à corriger. Un jeune prof d'italien lui tint poliment la porte, et elle lâcha son lourd fardeau sur une table libre. Une calculatrice électronique tomba sur le sol, et le bruit fit sursauter plusieurs de ses collègues, qui la saluèrent d'un mot ou d'un geste de la tête. Elle fit ensuite son parcours de routine dans la salle des professeurs. Elle mit l'eau dans la bouilloire, la bouilloire à chauffer, jeta un coup d'œil à son casier où se trouvaient quelques devoirs rendus en retard, attrapa sur l'étagère une tasse avec sa cuillère, et prit un sachet de thé dans une grande boîte en fer-blanc. Thé de Noël, c'était de saison.

Elle retourna vers la bouilloire au moment où celle-ci s'éteignait avec un bip sonore. Elle se dirigea vers sa place avec des pas précautionneux, tenant sa tasse fumante à la main. Elle s'assit, s'empara d'un stylo rouge, et s'enfonça dans la chaise rembourrée, prête à attaquer la grosse pile de travail qui l'attendait. Si elle voulait avoir son week-end tranquille, il lui fallait finir tout ça avant ce soir.

\- Salut Elsa, je peux te déranger un instant ?

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Mme Gerda. La jeune femme réprima un soupir qu'elle camoufla en un sourire poli. A croire qu'il lui était impossible d'espérer travailler efficacement et sans se faire déranger, surtout les vendredi matin !

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en ne laissant transparaître aucune de ses pensées agacées.

\- Je peux te demander comment ça se passe avec Anna en ce moment ?

La poitrine d'Elsa se serra et ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa tasse de thé. Une goutte de liquide brûlant coula sur ses doigts. La jeune femme eut du mal à maintenir un visage impassible.

\- Comme d'habitude, rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai discuté avec Cécile, la collègue de physique, commença Mme Gerda en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir face à Elsa. Apparemment, Anna fait face à de nombreuses difficultés en ce moment. Elle est perdue en cours, elle a eu une mauvaise note en DS et en TP, le collègue d'anglais la trouve absente – on parle bien d'Anna hein, rien ne la ferait taire, normalement.

Elsa resta silencieuse.

\- J'ai regardé ses notes sur le serveur, ajouta Mme Gerda. Elles sont presque toutes en baisse ces derniers jours, et j'ai aussi constaté qu'elle a été à l'infirmerie vendredi dernier.

\- Elle…

_Elle ne m'a rien dit_, faillit dire Elsa, et un nœud se serra péniblement dans sa poitrine.

\- Elle participe moins, c'est vrai… admit-elle.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qui peut lui arriver ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. C'est pendant mon cours qu'elle est allée à l'infirmerie, précisa Elsa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait très fatiguée. J'ai pensé qu'elle était probablement débordée par le travail, après tout on n'est pas tendre avec eux…

\- Eh ben, si elle a quitté ton cours _à toi_, c'est vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'impression qu'elle était épuisée, je lui ai surtout trouvé l'air préoccupée, notamment mardi matin. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui la perturbe et qui l'empêche de se concentrer. Ca peut être le stress, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur son agenda.

\- Bon, encore une à mettre sur la liste des cas à gérer avant les vacances.

Elsa se mordilla les lèvres. Une boule de culpabilité naquit dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'Anna avait des soucis. Bien sûr, elle s'était inquiétée vendredi, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Elle avait bien pensé à aller voir Anna à l'infirmerie pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais l'idée lui avait paru déplacée. _Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle devine que tu es une dégénérée, pas vrai ?_

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Elsa.

Mme Gerda poussa un profond soupir.

\- Appeler ses parents, essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas, envisager un moyen de la remettre sur ses pattes…

\- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, s'entendit dire Elsa.

\- Ca serait super, j'en ai au moins sept autres à appeler, ça me soulagerait un peu, accepta-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. Tu as l'air d'avoir un assez bon contact avec elle, ça peut te donner un avantage. Tu peux même essayer de parler avec elle avant d'appeler ses parents. A toi elle parlera, je pense.

La prof de maths hocha la tête.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

C'était complètement à l'opposé de la résolution qu'elle avait prise quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ça faisait partie de son travail, se dit-elle, comme pour se défendre.

\- Allez, je te laisse tranquille maintenant, je vois qu'un sacré travail t'attend ! Mais encore merci pour ton aide. Je ne tiens pas à la perdre, notre Anna.

_ Moi non plus…_

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ?  
Hâte de lire vos retours !**

**Bonne semaine,  
****Ankou**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone !**

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'encourage tous les lecteurs/trices anglophones à lire ****Queens****, de Cobray (voir mon profil, elle est dans mes favoris), dans laquelle Anna est une jeune politicienne, qui rencontre Elsa, la plus jeune souveraine d'Arendelle...**

**Malheureusement, cette fic n'est pas terminée, mais rien que pour les premiers chapitres, elle vaut le coup d'oeil (un bon niveau d'anglais est quand même requis).**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 11. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Elsa entra dans son appartement, et posa sans délicatesse son sac sur une chaise et son téléphone sur la table basse de l'entrée. Elle venait de passer dix minutes au téléphone avec la mère d'Anna, et elle était énervée, inquiète et triste à la fois.

Olaf sursauta avec son casque, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits de clés dans la serrure. Il leva la tête de son ordinateur et laissa retomber son casque autour de son cou. Ses lunettes rondes et sa chemise à carreaux lui donnaient un air de geek de série télé, et lorsqu'il les releva sur son front, ses cheveux se hérissèrent en une sorte de houppette comique, et Elsa eut envie de rire et de se moquer de lui, tandis que dans son ventre, son estomac continuait de manifester son angoisse.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué en pivotant sur sa chaise. Ca va ?

\- Bof, grommela Elsa.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de lui. Il eut une moue à la fois curieuse et compatissante.

\- Oh ? Dure journée ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma belle ?

\- Moi ça va. C'est…

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment Olaf allait réagir. Il allait comme d'habitude tout prendre à la légère, persuadé que la « plaisanterie » allait finir par toucher à sa fin, c'était certain…

Mais la plaisanterie ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

\- C'est Anna qui ne va pas.

Olaf roula des yeux, mais son expression changea si rapidement en une moue préoccupée qu'Elsa eut l'impression que cette réaction lui avait tout bonnement échappée. Commençait-il à réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments, qu'elle ne faisait que… que les subir ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il finalement. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Elle… elle est différente, en ce moment. Elle bosse moins, ne participe plus, elle a l'air perdue… Sa prof principale est venue m'en parler ce matin, apparemment presque tout le monde a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Mais toi, tu lui as demandé ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Brièvement… Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée, et quand j'ai essayé de discuter avec elle aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air… elle avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, on aurait dit qu'elle était gênée que je veuille lui parler…

Sa gorge se serra. Gênée, c'était une façon bien édulcorée de décrire la réaction de l'adolescente, qui s'était contentée de répondre à ses questions par monosyllabes sans la regarder dans les yeux, qui ne tenait pas en place, et qui était partie presque en courant dès qu'elle avait pu.

Elsa dénoua ses cheveux et se pencha pour délacer ses bottines. Elle profita de sa position, son visage hors du champ de vision d'Olaf, pour prendre une profonde inspiration, serrer les dents, retenir ses larmes et essayer de se donner une contenance.

\- J'ai eu sa mère au téléphone, poursuivit Elsa d'une voix artificiellement calme en se relevant. Je voulais voir s'il n'y avait pas un… évènement familial qui aurait pu la perturber. Et pour mettre ses parents au courant. Mais sa mère pense qu'Anna est juste épuisée.

\- Ca me paraît logique, dit Olaf d'un ton détaché. J'étais toujours défoncé avant les vacances de Noël. Te fais pas un sang d'encre pour ça.

\- Oui, mais…

Elsa se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Olaf haussa un sourcil en une expression curieuse.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Comme si elle était tracassée. Comme si elle avait quelque chose en tête qui…

Elle se mordait si fort qu'elle avait maintenant un goût de sang dans la bouche, et sa mâchoire était si tendue qu'elle semblait bloquée. C'était si dur de retenir ses larmes !

\- J'ai peur d'avoir merdé, Olaf ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il surpris. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai peur d'avoir été trop évidente… de m'être mal comportée avec elle, tu comprends ? Ca fait deux semaines que son attitude a changé, elle ne me parle plus… J'ai tenté d'avoir une conversation avec elle aujourd'hui, mais elle s'est esquivée, comme si elle avait peur, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre que… qu'une…

\- Qu'une prof, compléta Olaf avec une moue désolée. Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que son attitude _à elle_ était bizarre, je veux dire, à son âge, c'est pas tellement normal de se confier à ses profs.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, luttant plus que jamais pour retenir un sanglot. Anna n'avait fait que lui dire que ça allait, qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil, qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'elle était pressée, qu'elle devait y aller maintenant, et pourtant, Elsa l'avait ressenti aussi douloureusement qu'une annonce de rupture. Elle s'était si bien contentée de cette ébauche de relation ! Elle aurait dû se méfier de tirer tant de plaisir dans les quelques conversations qu'elles partageaient, les quelques sourires qu'elles échangeaient… Maintenant, elle se sentait abandonnée. Et elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Anna.

\- Et si elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose, dit Elsa d'un ton désemparé, et qu'elle a maintenant la trouille de se trouver avec moi et…

\- Elsa, Elsa, calme toi ! Tu t'es toujours comportée de manière très pro, tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Les premières larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme, piquante et douloureuses, et Elsa les repoussa rageusement du revers de sa main.

\- J'espère que tu as raison… J'espère _vraiment_ que tu as raison. Parce que si jamais elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose et qu'elle en parle, même innocemment, je suis fichue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, la rassura-t-il. Encore une semaine et tu seras tranquille pour quinze jours. On va faire un sapin, manger des chocolats, faire une bataille de boules de neiges, et je ne veux pas te voir debout avant au moins dix heures chaque matin.

La jeune femme sourit son premier sourire depuis plusieurs heures. Elle lança un regard attendri à son ami, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Olaf ?

\- Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer ! Viens, prends une tasse de thé et ne pense plus à ça.

_Il faut que tu te la sortes de la tête. C'est un rêve, un rêve impossible. _Anna était son élève, Anna était hétéro, Anna était une adolescente qui ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une prof. Une adulte. Quelqu'un faisant partie d'un tout autre univers.

Si seulement elle n'avait jamais eu cette classe de Terminales, pensa-t-elle sombrement, comme regrettant un mauvais coup du destin. Anna n'aurait alors été qu'une figure parmi d'autres, croisée aléatoirement au détour des couloirs d'un grand lycée de province.

* * *

_Elsa regardait l'heure pour la dernière fois sur son téléphone, soigneusement caché dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle était stressée, presque encore plus que lors de sa rentrée précédente, exactement un an plus tôt._

_Elle avait beau avoir une année entière d'expérience, n'être plus tout à fait une débutante, cette fois elle allait avoir des grands, des Terminale, des Scientifiques, et elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Pas de ne pas savoir tenir sa classe, non, un an avec les 4ème 3 lui avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir dans ce domaine. Mais, et s'ils lui posaient des quelques et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre ? Et s'ils étaient coincés et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les aider ? Et si cette bande d'adolescents presque majeurs la jugeaient incompétente ?_

_La sonnerie retentissait, enfin._

_Elsa laissa sur son bureau sa feuille de route, elle ne faisait plus que regarder à travers depuis quelques minutes déjà, pour faire entrer ses élèves._

_Elle sortit dans le couloir et resta devant le seuil de la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Le couple qui s'embrassait une minute ou deux plus tôt était maintenant en plein échange de baisers soufflés, et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si se moquer d'eux était un moyen efficace pour commencer l'année en bons termes._

_Le garçon, un grand jeune homme plutôt avenant, avec des cheveux courts et des yeux bruns, s'écarta, laissant entrer sa petite amie dans le champ de vision d'Elsa. Une petite amie aux tresses rousses et aux visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui fit tomber son sac et se releva en souriant du sourire le plus magnifique qu'Elsa ait jamais vu. Et ce sourire n'était pas destiné à son copain, non il était, elle en avait l'étrange impression, destinée à _elle_._

_Plus tard dans la séance, cachées au milieu d'un grand nombre d'informations nouvelles à assimiler et digérer, elle apprit deux choses : cette fille était très douée en mathématiques, et s'appelait Anna._

_L'adolescente rousse aux yeux turquoise fut présente dans plusieurs de ses rêves cette nuit-là, mais à son réveil, elle ne se rappela d'aucun d'entre eux, juste d'une agréable et inattendue sensation, qui se dissipa en même temps que les dernières brumes de son sommeil._

* * *

Anna s'éveilla au son d'un poing frappé contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Anna, ton réveil a sonné il y a dix minutes, dépêche-toi !

La jeune fille grommela. C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, pourquoi se presser ? Elle s'assit sur son lit, se frotta les yeux et passa ses mains dans sa longue crinière rousse encore toute embroussaillée. Il faisait froid dans l'air de sa chambre, et repousser les couvertures fut un supplice encore plus difficile que celui de résister à l'envie de se rendormir aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les rideaux. Dehors, le soleil était en train de se lever, et le ciel était d'un beau bleu roi. Mais la lueur du jour était étrange. Elle s'approcha de la vitre, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-delà de son petit balcon. Dans l'éclat du matin, tout lui paraissait blanc.

\- Il a neigé… murmura-t-elle, et l'excitation se répandit soudain comme un venin dans tout son organisme. Il a neigé ! Papa, maman, il a neigé cette nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir.

\- Oui, répondit une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée, et si tu veux arriver au lycée à temps, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher !

Anna était pleinement réveillée maintenant. Elle se prépara, fit sa toilette, choisit des vêtements chauds et agréables, et descendit enfin rejoindre ses parents qui finissaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis super contente ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Ce que j'aime avec toi, dit son père d'une voix attendrie, c'est que tu as beau être au lycée, avec le bac et tes dix-huit ans qui approchent, nous parler d'université, d'écoles, de recherche il suffit qu'il tombe trois flocons pour que tu redeviennes ma petite fille adorée!

Anna rougit et s'empara d'un bol et d'un paquet de céréales.

\- Tu as de la chance de commencer à neuf heures aujourd'hui, sinon tu aurais dû te débrouiller pour aller au lycée, dit sa mère.

\- Bah, c'est le dernier jour, louper une heure ne m'aurait pas fait de mal !

Mme Andersen posa sa tasse et regarda Anna avec une moue désapprobatrice. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour gronder sa fille, puis se ravisa et se contenta d'un soupir.

\- Sois plus sérieuse en janvier, d'accord ?

Anna hocha vigoureusement la tête, la bouche pleine de céréales au chocolat.

\- Ca ira mieux après les vacances, maman, l'assura-t-elle.

En vérité, Anna n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ça irait mieux. Qu'entendait-elle elle-même par là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce qu'elle espérait ne plus être amoureuse ? Ne plus être triste ? Ne plus se sentir comme le héros d'une tragédie, déterminé à souffrir et à aimer sans espoir de l'être en retour ? Ou bien s'attendait-elle à devenir tout d'un coup, comme par miracle, capable de laisser tout ça derrière elle, de pouvoir regarder Winter avec détachement et de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour elle ?

Anna savait que rien de tout cela ne pourrait se passer en quinze jours, et pourtant elle était quand même persuadée que tout irait mieux. Une partie d'elle-même avait le _pressentiment_ que ça irait mieux.

\- Tu es prête, Anna ? Ohé, tu t'es rendormie ou quoi ?

Anna émergea de sa bulle de pensées. Sa mère avait débarrassé ses couverts, et attendait debout devant la porte de la cuisine.

Son visage était fermé, désagréable, et Anna se rappela qu'elle avait un rendez-vous très important aujourd'hui à son travail. Elle en avait parlé plusieurs fois la veille, au dîner. Pour sa mère, la neige était vraiment tombée au mauvais moment.

\- Le chasse-neige vient de passer, si on veut pouvoir y aller c'est maintenant. On part dans dix minutes, tu as intérêt à être prête.

\- Oui m'man.

Anna finit son bol et croqua dans une deuxième tartine.

Le lycée était étonnamment désert lorsqu'elle arriva un peu avant la sonnerie de neuf heures. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la cour immaculée. Elle commençait par deux heures de travaux pratiques de physique suivi par deux heures de travaux pratiques de biologie mais en arrivant dans le couloir des sciences, ils n'étaient que trois à attendre devant la porte.

\- Salut ! lança Anna à ses camarades, deux filles et un garçon avec qui elle s'entendait bien, mais qui ne comptaient pas parmi ses plus proches amis.

\- Toi aussi tu fais partie des malchanceux qui habitent trop près pour utiliser la neige comme excuse pour sécher les cours ? demanda une des lycéennes.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle. Je serais bien restée dormir, mais ma mère a insisté pour m'emmener.

\- Pareil, grommela l'adolescente.

\- Vous pensez qu'on va faire cours ? demanda le garçon ?

\- Aucune idée, répondirent en chœur les trois filles.

Durant le temps qui les séparaient de la sonnerie, deux autres élèves vinrent grossir leurs rangs. Le prof arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pu installer le matériel de TP avant le cours car il venait seulement d'arriver en conséquence la séance prévue ne pourrait pas avoir lieu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils s'installèrent tous au premier rang et le prof lança un film sur l'univers et le Big Bang.

Au grand plaisir d'Anna, Tiana et Mérida arrivèrent au cours de la première heure, suivies au compte-goutte par d'autres élèves de la classe, ceux qui habitaient en ville ou pas loin, et ne dépendaient pas des cars scolaires pour venir, le service étant interrompu en raison des conditions météo.

Anna et ses deux amies passèrent une matinée agréable. Le TP de biologie avait été passionnant, et le prof avait profité de la petitesse de leur groupe pour leur donner plein d'explications agrémentées de détails amusants et d'anecdotes intéressantes, et il passa le dernier quart d'heure à plaisanter avec eux avant de finalement les accompagner vers la cantine quasi déserte. Anna espérait que Winter serait là elle aussi, et que le dernier cours de maths de l'année serait un moment aussi agréable à passer.

La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons, et il fallut presque dix minutes aux trois adolescentes pour retourner au bâtiment principal depuis la cantine. Pour une fois, la cafèt était totalement déserte, et elles prirent d'assaut les fauteuils défoncés elles étendirent leurs jambes en posant leurs pieds sur des tabourets, et écoutèrent de la musique avec un de leurs téléphones. Complètement à l'aise, elles mordaient dans leurs pères Noël en chocolat obtenu à la cantine et faisaient éclater les pétards trouvés dans leurs papillotes. Le lycée, mais avec un avant-goût des vacances.

\- J'espère que Winter n'aura pas pu venir, lança Tiana avec espoir. Ce serait trop cool de finir les cours maintenant !

\- Ouais… murmura Mérida d'un ton rêveur…

Anna, elle, ne l'espérait pas. Elle avait envie de voir Winter, envie de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël…

C'était paradoxal, car s'il lui était très difficile de supporter de la voir sans que son ventre ne se mette à se tordre, ni son cœur de battre avec brutalité contre sa poitrine, elle rêvait de pouvoir être à nouveau à l'aise avec elle, comme elle l'était quelques semaines plus tôt. Avant qu'elle ne réalise _tout ça_. Elle voulait aller au tableau, elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait regarder le bleu de ses yeux quand Winter venait lui donner un exercice supplémentaire, et elle voulait voir ses lèvres sourire quand elle lui montrait qu'elle avait réussi.

\- Elle sera là, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de le dire à voix haute. Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle, l'air visiblement déçu.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Tiana. Tu l'as vue ?

\- Nnnon, bredouilla Anna. Mais c'est logique, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Si elle était absente, on nous aurait déjà prévenus. En plus, elle habite pas loin de chez moi, si moi j'ai pu venir, alors elle aussi.

\- Tu sais où elle habite ? demanda Mérida avec curiosité.

\- Ouais, enfin pas précisément, mentit-elle. Je sais juste qu'elle est près de mon quartier vu que… vu que je la vois souvent venir au lycée le matin.

\- Ah ouiii, sa bagnole c'est une Mini bleue trop belle, je l'ai déjà vue aussi ! s'exclama Tiana. Bon, t'as sûrement raison alors, ça veut dire qu'on va se la taper pendant deux heures…

\- Oh ça va, elle est pas si terrible, dit Mérida. Par rapport à la vieille peau de l'an dernier, elle est quand même cool.

Anna avait envie de surenchérir, de dire qu'elle était super, gentille, compréhensive… mais si elles devinaient ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

Leur pause de midi s'écoula finalement. Elles avaient joué au tarot, s'étaient raconté des plaisanteries, avaient échangé des ragots sur Rapunzel qui en ce moment n'avait d'yeux que pour un garçon de BTS grand et sexy (à ses yeux), avaient comparé leurs menus préférés de Noël, et avaient planifié de se voir pendant les vacances. Elles avaient toutes été invitées à fêter la nouvelle année chez une amie d'Alice, dans sa grande maison. La veille, une grande partie des Terminales ne parlait que de ça. Ça promettait d'être une soirée _mémorable_.

A la sonnerie de 14h30, la porte de leur salle de maths s'était ouverte sur leur prof, toute vêtue de blanc et coiffée d'un bonnet de père Noël. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge aussi vif que son chapeau, elle souriait, et Anna en serait tombée amoureuse si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Comment une personne aussi belle pourrait-elle avoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette d'intérêt pour l'insignifiante lycéenne qu'elle était ?

Anna ne pouvait en décrocher son regard. Contrairement aux semaines précédentes, où elle paniquait à l'idée de se retrouver ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce qu'elle, aujourd'hui elle parvenait non seulement à la regarder, mais également à lui sourire et à lui parler. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Elle avait l'impression de la redécouvrir, de remarquer enfin sa beauté, de réaliser que depuis le début de l'année, à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête de ses planches d'exercices, c'était pour la regarder. L'admirer. Oh _putain oui_ elle était amoureuse, il n'y avait qu'à entendre son cœur lorsqu'elle la regardait à la dérobée. Lorsqu'elle contemplait ces lèvres rouges que, pour la première fois, elle désirait embrasser.

* * *

Comme en physique et en SVT, Winter mit le cours entre parenthèse, et fit une séance passionnante sur les fractales. Elle leur expliqua comment calculer une dimension fractale et leur apprit à réaliser des flocons de neiges à l'aide d'un logiciel mathématiques. Mérida et Tiana s'amusaient beaucoup à créer des flocons de plus en plus complexes, mais Anna laissa de côté le logiciel au bout de quelques instants. Elle était intéressée par la notion mathématique qui sous-tendait le jeu, et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour pouvoir lui parler.

Elle essaya de cacher le tremblement de sa voix quand elle demanda à l'enseignante de lui en dire plus, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Winter semblait ravie de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité. Malheureusement pour elle, un autre garçon de la classe était intéressé, et il se leva de sa chaise pour la rejoindre et harceler à son tour l'enseignante avec ses questions. Elle aurait aimé garder Winter rien que pour elle, mais elle dut se résigner à la partager.

Au-delà des calculs, des graphiques et du dessin, il y avait de la physique, quelque chose de plus complexe qu'Anna tenait absolument à comprendre. Winter parla de dynamique, de récurrence, de théorie du Chaos, et la jeune fille était suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Mais du coup, demanda le garçon, comment une fractale qui est quelque chose de super précis et carré et tout peut illustrer le Chaos ?

Winter passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle était assise sur une table face à Anna et son camarade de classe, son bonnet de Père Noël abandonné sur son bureau à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle sembla réfléchir à la manière de formuler sa réponse, et Anna dévora des yeux son air concentré.

\- Au contraire, répondit-elle, une fractale représente bien l'instabilité de comportement du Chaos, puisqu'elle n'a pas de limites, quelle que soit son échelle. Si tu modifies une minuscule partie de ta fractale, tu modifies fatalement toute sa structure.

\- C'est l'effet papillon, c'est ça le Chaos, dit Anna.

\- Exactement, conclut l'enseignante avec un sourire rempli de fierté en direction de l'adolescente.

Anna fut parcourue d'un frisson – agréable, cette fois. Dans son ventre, des choses remuaient, bougeaient dans tous les sens, mais elle avait l'impression que les créatures sauvages qui lacéraient son estomac avaient laissé la place à des oiseaux surexcités.

Finalement, la cloche sonna, signifiant pour Anna le début de deux semaines loin de sa prof. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle espérait encore que ce temps de vacances lui permettrait de passer à autre chose, de revenir à la raison. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'avoir _envie_ de revenir à la raison.

Mérida et Tiana avaient rangé leurs affaires, et elles pressaient Anna. La jeune fille aurait voulu rester, elle aurait aimé avoir juste une minute seule avec Winter, juste pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui montrer qu'elle se souciait d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres élèves. Mais ses amies voulaient absolument l'entraîner dans un café, histoire de fêter le dernier jour d'école, en attendant que l'un de leurs parents puisse les ramener à la maison malgré la neige. Alors elle les suivit, et en quittant la salle, elle se retourna et croisa une dernière fois le regard de l'enseignante. Elle hocha la tête, et dans la pièce, plusieurs mètres plus loin, Winter lui sourit. Anna mit tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son propre sourire, puis partit à la suite de ses deux amies. Les oiseaux battaient mollement des ailes, dans son ventre.

Elle aurait tellement voulu lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

* * *

(**Elle lui souhaitera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait...)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette histoire, vous avez été plus de 100 visiteurs à parcourir le 10ème chapitre mercredi dernier, et même s'il y avait sûrement pas mal de robots dans le lot, c'est quand même ouf, alors voilà, merci de lire, même si vous le faites incognito :)**

**Et merci encore une fois à ceux qui commentent, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews.**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous !**

**C'est les vacances de Noël dans le monde d'Anna, et on aimerait tous voir Elsa sortir du paquet-cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Pas de blabla en intro aujourd'hui, j'ai encore la tête pleine d'un jeu de rôle que j'ai fait ce week-end, et dans un coin de ma tête, je suis toujours au XVIIIè siècle, je porte toujours une robe en soie et j'ai toujours dix-sept ans.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

C'était le premier dimanche des vacances, et ça faisait deux heures qu'Anna était occupée à faire ses devoirs. Elle voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, et elle devait aussi rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Elle avait promis à sa mère, à sa prof principale, à sa prof de maths et à elle-même que tout irait mieux en janvier, et elle tenait absolument à accomplir cette promesse.

Anna revint dans sa chambre avec un mug de chocolat chaud fumant. Elle le posa sur l'étagère au-dessus de son bureau et s'assit, son regard immédiatement attiré par la succession de messages qui l'attendaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Mérida : Et donc le produit de ta réaction c'est MgO.  
Mérida : Dans les conditions de l'expé, le volume de ta mole de gaz est de 21,74L.  
Mérida : On te demande de déterminer l'avancement max de la transformation, et de trouver la masse de MgO formé et la quantité de magnésium restant. Bref c'est des maths, tu devrais t'en sortir pour cette partie.  
Mérida : Tu es là ?  
Mérida : Houhou ?

Anna : T'agite pas, je suis juste allée me chercher un truc à boire.  
Anna : J'arrive pas à me concentrer, ça me gonfle. J'veux pas te déranger toute l'aprèm, je ferai des exos plus tard. Merci déjà pour ton coup de main pour l'expé de vendredi dernier, je comprends mieux pourquoi on a fait ça.

Mérida : Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes ? :(  
Mérida : En plus j'ai pas l'habitude de t'expliquer des trucs. C'est ton job normalement !

Anna : Lol, mais faut pas t'inquiéter !  
Anna : J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire. Prendre une décision, quoi !

Mérida : Tape dans Google « comment draguer une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi » :p Tu tomberas peut-être sur des bons conseils :D

Anna : T'es bête !

Mérida : Bon du coup je vais aller me préparer, j'ai tir à l'arc cet aprèm.  
Mérida : Courage !

Anna : A+ !

Anna referma la fenêtre de conversations, et rangea, ou plutôt empila en un tas désorganisé, ses affaires de physique dans un coin de son bureau surchargé. Elle poussa un long soupir exaspéré et calma son agitation en buvant une longue gorgée de chocolat. Sur son écran, son navigateur Internet était ouvert par défaut sur une page de recherche Google.

\- Elle ne dit pas que des bêtises, Mérida, murmura Anna pour elle-même.

Elle commença une nouvelle recherche, cette fois en navigation privée pour être sûre qu'aucune trace de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne soit conservée dans son historique.

Elle ne rechercha pas comment draguer une fille, mais un endroit où elle pourrait demander des conseils sans craindre d'être regardée comme une dérangée. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'Internet pour poser une question de manière anonyme ?

Au moment d'écrire, Anna hésita. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posée de question concernant sa sexualité. Être amoureuse de Winter était déjà un assez grand problème en soi, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que cela signifiait concernant son orientation sexuelle… Mais en tapant le mot « lesbienne » sur la barre de recherche, un sens nouveau apparut. Quelque chose en elle se sentait concerné par cette dénomination. Ou plutôt n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se sentir concerné.

Une liste entière de forums et de sites Internet s'affichèrent, et Anna dut faire le tri parmi les blogs, les journaux, les associations et ce qui ressemblait à des sites de rencontre avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment. Plusieurs forums attirèrent son attention, elle en ouvrit plusieurs, et choisit celui qui avait les couleurs les moins criardes, la police d'écriture la moins débile, et dont le bandeau de présentation décrivait l'espace comme amical, convivial et ouvert à tous. Elle parcourut plusieurs pages du forum, découvrant des échanges sympathiques et sans langage sms, un bon accueil des nouveaux membres, de nombreuses pages consacrées aux films, à la littérature, à la musique, et toute une partie dédiée aux amoureuses en quête de conseils miracles.

_ Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin…_

Elle hésita un instant puis cliqua finalement sur le bouton « s'inscrire ». Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle remplissait à la va-vite le formulaire quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut l'email permettant de valider son inscription. Elle avait choisi comme pseudo le surnom que Mérida lui donnait, et comme avatar le petit mage noir Vivi de Final Fantasy IX. Ce petit bonhomme sans visage qui lui donnait toujours envie de l'étouffer sous un énorme câlin lui redonna courage.

Elle alla dans la section « Présentez-vous », et commença à écrire un nouveau message.

_ « Salut à toutes ! Moi c'est Ginger, j'ai 17 ans, presque 18, et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas vraiment hétéro il y a quelques semaines… lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse d'une prof… Oui, je sais, je suis bizarre ! Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous s'est déjà retrouvée dans ce genre de situation ? Je suis preneuse de tout conseil ! »_

Anna repoussa le clavier et cliqua sur « poster votre message » avec une énorme appréhension. Elle se sentait comme une de ces Alcooliques Anonymes dans les films qui racontent leur vie à des inconnus dans l'espoir que les choses iraient mieux.

Elle découvrit d'autres pages et lut les aventures de plusieurs membres qui renvoyaient son béguin pour sa prof au rang de chose tout à fait normale. Il semblait y avoir une bonne ambiance, les membres plaisantaient facilement entre elles, et elle se surprit à espérer trouver une solution à son problème. Elle retourna sur son message, et découvrit pas moins de quatre réponses ! Trois membres lui souhaitaient tout simplement la bienvenue, mais un message un peu plus long attira son attention. Il était écrit par une certaine Trinity, dont l'avatar était un dessin stylisé représentant une fille en corset sur une incroyable moto steampunk.

_ « Salut Ginger ! Welcome ! Tu as de la chance, je te réponds avant Galice, tu peux me considérer comme le petit démon qui te soufflera plein de mauvaises idées à l'oreille :D Mais pour pouvoir t'aider, j'ai besoin de plus d'infos. Parce que, soyons claires, tu aimerais bien que quelque chose de croustillant se passe avec cette prof, pas vrai ? ;-) »_

Anna avala douloureusement sa salive. Croustillant, ce n'était pas le mot, mais…

_ « Salut Trinity ! Merci pour votre accueil ! Quelques précisions alors. C'est sa 2è année, je pense qu'elle a entre 25 et 30 ans (non je ne craque pas sur une vieille prof mariée !). C'est ma plus importante matière ce qui fait qu'on se voit plusieurs heures par semaine. On a une certaine complicité, je veux dire par là qu'on a déjà eu des conversations au sujet d'autre choses que les cours, et sans rentrer dans les explications, elle m'a déjà ramenée deux fois chez moi en voiture »._ Elle hésita un instant, et poursuivit. _« J'arrête pas de penser à elle et de rêver d'elle, c'est en train de me rendre malade. »_

La réponse de Trinity ne se fit pas attendre._ « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur sa vie perso ? Déjà, est-ce qu'elle est mariée, a-t-elle un copain, as-tu vu une alliance ? Bref, il faudrait commencer par regarder ce qui l'éliminerait d'office. Ensuite, quels indices te font croire qu'elle pourrait être lesbienne ? »_

Anna était surprise. Elle s'attendait à des remarques sur le statut d'enseignante de Winter, pas à des questions pour savoir si… _s'il y avait moyen_…

_ « Elle l'est, je le sais. Je baby-sitte chez une de ses voisines qui est très bavarde, et qui le sait. Je ne sais pas si elle est célib, mais elle est en coloc avec un garçon gay, et je ne l'ai jamais vue avec une autre fille. »_

_ « Ok, tu commences fort, Ginger ! Si tu sais qu'elle est des nôtres, le plus dur est fait ! Ca veut dire que tu es prête pour la phase 2 : la séduction ! »_

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'échine d'Anna._ Séduire Winter ? Impossible ! _

Elle s'empara de la photo de classe, qui était cornée maintenant, et froissée après une nuit où elle s'était endormie en la regardant et l'avait retrouvée au réveil sous son oreiller. Elle soupira.

_ « Tu m'as bien regardée ? Je sais séduire dans les jeux vidéo quand on me donne le choix entre 3 répliques, mais ça s'arrête là ! »_

Anna serra les mains sur le rebord de son bureau. Elle cliqua sur « Actualiser » toutes les trois secondes, espérant voir un message débordant de conseils et de techniques expérimentées. Quelques minutes plus tard, une réponse apparut, mais ce n'était pas un message de Trinity, c'était écrit par la fameuse Galice. Son excitation retomba.

_ « Salut Ginger, et bienvenue sur notre forum. Je vois que tu fais face à une situation compliquée ! Comme d'hab, Trinity s'est empressée d'essayer de te pervertir, alors je vais faire le petit ange sage histoire de contrebalancer. Mets-toi à la place de cette prof, et imagine mettons le meilleurs des scénarios pour toi : qu'elle aussi soit amoureuse de toi. Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ? T'es une élève, alors qu'elle c'est une adulte responsable avec des devoirs bien compliqués (je suis instit, je sais de quoi je parle !). Alors moi si je peux te donner un bon conseil, continue d'agir comme tu le faisais jusqu'à présent (si vous vous entendez bien, elle te met peut-être pas dans le même sac que les autres élèves), et après le bac, invite-là dans un resto ou quelque part, et tu verras bien ^_^ Tant que tu es au lycée, tu es coincée et elle aussi ! »_

L'idée était raisonnable. C'était probablement le meilleur conseil qu'elle pourrait recevoir… Mais pourrait-elle tenir ? Le bac, c'est dans plus de six mois, six mois à la voir six heures par semaine ! Impossible, elle finirait par craquer !

Elle réfléchissait à une réponse intelligente, quand un pop-up apparut au milieu de l'écran. C'était un message privé de Trinity.

_ « Galice est une vraie rabat-joie, je te l'avais bien dit ! Je suis d'accord avec elle, après le bac ce sera plus facile, mais d'ici-là, tu comptes faire quoi ? »_

_ « Je ne sais pas »_, répondit simplement Anna à la suite de son message.

_ « Est-ce que tu as vu des signes qui montrent que ça pourrait être réciproque ? »_

_ « Non, elle est toujours restée très pro. »_

_ « Tu lui as déjà fait comprendre qu'elle te plait ? »_

_ « Ca va pas la tête ! »_

_ « LOL. C'est peut-être par là qu'il faut commencer. Je ne suis pas fan des techniques toutes faites, ça marche jamais, mais essaie de réfléchir de ton côté à des petits trucs qui pourraient lui montrer petit à petit ce que tu penses d'elle. Qu'elle est plus qu'une simple prof pour toi. Tu as des idées ? »_

_ « Je vais chercher. Merci du conseil :) »_

_ « Mais ne fais rien de précipité surtout, sinon Galice me tuera ! »_

* * *

\- Ah, bonjour Anna, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Mme Bulda en ouvrant la porte. Entre, entre ! Tu dois être frigorifiée. Tu n'es pas venue en scooter j'espère ?

La femme regarda Anna d'un œil suspicieux, les poings sur les hanches. La jeune fille réprima un éclat de rire et posa son sac près de la porte.

\- Bonjour Mme Bulda. Je suis venue à pieds, rassurez-vous. Ca glissait trop de toute façons.

\- Voila au moins une attitude responsable ! Pas comme cet imbécile que j'ai croisé ce matin en allant à la boulangerie ! Il allait tellement vite qu'il n'a pas pu freiner à temps au passage piéton. Il a failli renverser une petite vieille, tu l'aurais vue, je suis sûre qu'elle crie encore après lui. Tu as faim ?

\- Ca va, j'ai mangé à la maison, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Ca fait du bien d'être en vacances, pas vrai ?

\- Oh oui ! dit Anna en poussant un soupir pour appuyer son ton exténué. Cette dernière semaine a été invivable.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir pu te libérer pour aujourd'hui. Avec Noël à préparer demain, il me reste tellement de courses à faire, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir avec mes deux trolls. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas ce mercredi !

\- Ca m'évite aussi d'être dans les pattes de ma mère, elle est en pleine préparation elle aussi.

\- Bon allez je file si je veux avoir le temps de tout faire. Margot, Victor, vous venez ? Anna est arrivée !

Les deux enfants sortirent en courant de leurs chambres respectives et se mirent à parler en même temps et à sautiller autour d'Anna. Mme Bulda en profita pour s'en aller. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé, chacun voulant être le premier à raconter sa semaine à leur baby-sitter qu'ils adoraient. Ils étaient surexcités, la météo désagréable les avait probablement gardés coincés à l'intérieur depuis plusieurs jours, et ils étaient remplis d'énergie non dépensée.

Pour Anna, c'était le temps idéal pour une après-midi film et chocolat chaud. Elle fouilla dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un dessin animé pas trop cruche à regarder quand des cris à l'extérieur se firent entendre. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait Margot qui était la plus grande ouvrit la vitre, et ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour regarder, laissant entrer dans l'appartement un souffle de vent porteur de neige.

Les fenêtres du salon donnaient sur le grand jardin collectif à l'arrière de l'immeuble, aujourd'hui recouvert d'un blanc tapis de neige et maintenant que la fenêtre était ouverte, Anna entendait distinctement les cris de ce qui ressemblait à une bataille de boules de neige. Elle rejoignit les enfants et se pencha à son tour.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux personnes qui se lançaient des projectiles.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle me manque…_

Ca faisait maintenant cinq jours que les vacances de Noël avaient commencé. Cinq jours sans cours de maths, et sans croiser Winter dans les couloirs.

Les choses allaient mieux pour Anna. Les crises de panique avaient cessé, et elle avait petit à petit réalisé que ce qui avait déclenché cette angoisse n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour une prof, mais parce qu'elle était amoureuse, amoureuse pour la première fois, et toutes les émotions, toutes les sensations qui accompagnaient cet état étaient si nouvelles pour elle qu'elle en avait été submergée, renversée, bouleversée… Elle avait trouvé dans un livre de Shakespeare la citation parfaite pour décrire tout ça, et l'avait écrite et punaisée sur le mur de sa chambre.

_« Comme une émeute dans le cœur. »_

Maintenant, Anna savait. Elle était amoureuse, voila ce que ça fait. Winter l'avait prévenue, quelques semaines auparavant. _Ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'on peut ignorer comme ça. _

Après un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle eut une idée, et elle se tourna vers les deux petits.

\- Hey, vous voulez jouer dans la neige, les enfants ?

\- OUAAAIIIIIIS ! s'exclamèrent Margot et Victor en sautillant sur place.

Avec un sourire, Anna referma la fenêtre, et entreprit d'habiller chaudement les enfants, tout en priant pour que Winter et son ami soient toujours dehors lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans le jardin. Elle fit un crochet par la cuisine avant de mettre ses chaussures, et chipa dans le panier à légumes la carotte la plus tordue et la plus rabougrie, et la fourra dans sa poche. Lorsque les enfants furent convenablement harnachés, ils dévalèrent tous les trois les escaliers en courant.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois arrivé dans le jardin. La bataille de boules de neiges se poursuivait toujours avec autant de vigueur.

\- Et si vous alliez vous amuser tous les deux à courir dans la neige pendant un moment ? Histoire de vous défouler ? Ensuite on fera quelque chose tous ensemble !

\- D'accord ! s'exclama la grande sœur, et elle traîna son petit frère par le bras vers les toboggans enneigés.

Anna marcha jusqu'à un banc et s'assit sur le dossier. De son perchoir, elle avait aussi bien vue sur les enfants que sur Elsa. _Elsa ? Depuis quand je pense à elle par son prénom ?_

Elsa portait des bottes fourrées, un jean à moitié trempé par la neige, un blouson de ski blanc et un bonnet de laine bleu clair à pompon qui couvrait ses cheveux mais laissait échapper sa longue tresse argentée. Et elle riait, elle souriait, elle s'amusait, elle avait l'air si heureuse ! Anna se sentit jalouse, jalouse de ne pas partager son existence, de ne pas contribuer à son bonheur, de ne pas être avec elle à jouer dans la neige. Et triste de n'être rien d'autre qu'une élève, rien de plus qu'une adolescente occupée à faire du baby-sitting.

Son regard croisa soudain celui de son ami, le beau garçon blond et gay, et elle se figea. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas caché tous ses cheveux sous son bonnet ? Ses tresses rousses étaient sa signature, elles la rendaient reconnaissable à cent mètres ! Alors qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que simplement regarder Elsa s'amuser !

Le garçon dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Winter, et la femme se tourna pour regarder l'adolescente assise sur son banc. Inutile de prétendre être discrète maintenant, alors elle fit un geste amical de la main dans leur direction, puis tourna la tête pour chercher les enfants du regard. Elle attendit un instant, pour ne pas donner l'impression de prendre la fuite, puis elle se leva et rejoignit Margot et Victor.

-Tu viens jouer avec nous, Anna ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Oui !

\- On fait quoi ?

\- J'ai une idée ! Faites la plus grosse boule de neige que vous n'ayez jamais faite, on va faire un magnifique bonhomme de neige !

\- OUUAAIIIIIIIS !

\- Victor, tu fais le bas, moi je fais le haut du corps, et toi tu fais la tête, Anna !

\- D'accord !

Anna et les deux enfants se mirent à ramasser de grosses quantités de neige, et à faire rouler leurs boules dans la neige pour obtenir des sphères de plus en plus grosses. Les gants en laine d'Anna n'étaient pas étanches, contrairement à ceux des enfants, et ils se gorgèrent rapidement d'humidité tandis qu'elle façonnait le visage du bonhomme.

Ils choisirent un endroit qui serait visible depuis leur fenêtre, et Victor apporta en la faisant rouler l'immense boule qui formerait la base du bonhomme. Ils se mirent à trois pour soulever la boule de Margot, presque aussi grande que la première, et enfin, Anna posa la tête au sommet.

\- Vous allez lui chercher des bras et des boutons ? lança-t-elle aux deux enfants.

Ils coururent en direction des bosquets d'arbres et des buissons à la recherche de branches de bois et de gros cailloux, tandis que l'adolescente attendait à-côté de leur création.

\- Bonjour, Anna.

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement et sourit à Elsa qui s'était avancée vers elle.

\- Bonjour ! Alors, qui a gagné ?

Les joues de l'enseignante rosirent légèrement, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'absence de sérieux.

\- Le froid, répliqua-t-elle en souriant elle aussi. Olaf est déjà rentré.

\- Olaf, c'est votre, heu, ami ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Elsa. Tu gardes les enfants de Mme Bulda ?

C'était une question inutile, un simple échange de politesses, et Anna fut tout d'abord un peu vexée, puis elle songea qu'avec n'importe quel autre prof, l'échange se serait limité à « Bonjour » et se serait arrêté là.

\- Oui, depuis deux mois, de temps en temps. Ils sont adorables, je n'ai presque rien à faire. On vous a entendu jouer depuis la fenêtre, et ça leur a donné envie de descendre. Vous voulez nous aider à construire un bonhomme de neige ? ajouta-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

_ Non mais pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça ?! Réfléchis avant de parler, putain !_

Winter cacha un petit rire derrière sa main gantée.

\- Il a l'air bien avancé, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide, on dirait !

A cet instant, Victor et Margot revinrent avec des brassées de bois et des poignées de cailloux dans les mains.

\- On va pouvoir le finir ! s'écria le petit garçon, et Winter profita de cet intermède pour saluer Anna d'un geste de la main, et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Anna poussa un soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Allez Anna, il faut le terminer !

\- Oui… oui.

Elle aurait voulu partager une conversation tellement plus longue, tellement plus intéressante ! Pourquoi Elsa n'était-elle pas venue la rejoindre sur son banc, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas saluée avec un grand sourire, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas embrassée sur la joue ? _Parce que c'est ta prof, tête de pioche... Comme si je pouvais l'oublier._

Quelques instants plus tard, le bonhomme avait deux bras, des yeux, une petite bouche en brindilles et plusieurs boutons sur le devant de son ventre, tandis qu'Anna avait un grand creux quelque part entre son cœur et son estomac.

\- Il lui manque un nez, grommela Margot.

\- J'en ai un ! se rappela soudain Anna.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la petite carotte tordue, et la planta juste en dessous des yeux.

Le bonhomme de neige était immense. Il faisait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de plus qu'Anna, et pour les enfants, c'était un géant. Anna dut porter Victor pour qu'il puisse mettre une poignée de cheveux en brins d'herbe sur le crâne de la créature.

\- Voila, maintenant il est parfait ! s'exclama le garçon d'une petite voix flûtée.

\- On rentre maintenant ? demanda Margot. J'ai froid !

\- Ouais, approuva Anna en frottant ses mains gelées dans ses gants encroûtées de neige sur sa poitrine. Allez, chocolat chaud pour tout le monde !

* * *

\- Tu la connais, la madame du dessus ? demanda Margot tandis que Victor s'amusait à faire des bulles avec une paille dans son chocolat.

\- Oui, répondit Anna en reposant son propre bol. C'est ma prof de maths à l'école.

\- Et elle est gentille ?

\- Oui, plutôt gentille.

\- Et tu l'aimes bien ? Moi je la trouve tellement belle, je voudrais pouvoir avoir des cheveux tout comme elle ! Tu la trouve belle, toi ?

Ce n'était qu'une question d'enfant innocente, se persuada Anna. Rien ne transparaissait dans son attitude, pas vrai ? Rien qu'un enfant puisse deviner…

\- Heu… oui, elle est très jolie, c'est vrai, bredouilla l'adolescente.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a un amoureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anna avec un pincement au cœur. Mais si c'est le cas, il a sacrément de la chance…

_ Et si elle n'était pas ma prof, ça pourrait être moi… Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser ça… _

Après le goûter, Victor voulut faire un dessin de leur bonhomme de neige, et pendant que le garçon étalait des crayons de couleurs sur la table de la cuisine, sa sœur tint à montrer à Anna son « super kit pour cartes de vœux » que le Père Noël lui avait offert l'année dernière. Elle insista pour lui montrer la carte qu'elle avait écrite pour chacune de ses grands-mères, ses oncles et tantes, et tous les autres membres de la famille, décorées de bonshommes de neiges, de cadeaux ou de Pères Noël.

\- Maman veut que j'écrive à tout le monde pour leur donner plein de bons vœux. Tu écris des cartes, toi ?

\- Non, jamais, répondit Anna.

_ J'ai toujours la flemme_, poursuivit-elle mentalement.

\- Tiens, dit la petite fille, prends-en une. Comme ça tu pourras écrire une carte à quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup. Maman elle dit que ça fait toujours plaisir et que ça réchauffe le cœur.

Anna accepta l'offre et choisit dans la boîte que lui tendait Margot une carte bleu clair, unie au recto et décorée de flocons de neige. Elle lui rappelait le mot sur la porte d'entrée de Winter, et son dernier cours de maths sur les fractales. Elle sourit tendrement en glissant la carte dans son sac.

Mme Bulda revint une heure et demie plus tard, alors que l'adolescente et les deux petits regardaient un dessin animé, blottis les uns contre les autres sous un plaid dans le canapé. La mère des deux enfants était chargée comme une mule, de nombreux sacs pendaient à chacun de ses coudes, et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle portait dans ses bras un énorme carton enveloppé de papier kraft qu'elle s'empressa de poser à terre sitôt entrée dans l'appartement.

\- Anna, veux-tu bien m'aider une minute ? Les enfants, vous pouvez rester assis !

La jeune fille aida Mme Bulda à cacher en haut d'un grand placard tout ce qui s'apparentait à des cadeaux de Noël, puis elle laissa la femme s'occuper de ranger toutes les courses pour le réveillon dans la cuisine. _La vache, ils vont être trente ou quoi ?_ pensa Anna en regardant la quantité de nourriture que son aînée s'efforçait d'empiler, comme un Tétris à grande échelle, dans son réfrigérateur.

\- Oooh ! s'exclama Mme Bulda en refermant le frigo et découvrant le dessin de Victor qui y était aimanté. En voila un magnifique bonhomme de neige !

\- Le modèle est toujours dans la cour, dit Anna en souriant.

\- C'est vrai ?

A ces mots, la femme retourna dans le salon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, aussitôt suivie par ses deux enfants qui voulaient lui montrer leur création. Peu de temps après, Mme Bulda remercia Anna et lui versa son salaire, et la jeune femme se retrouva sur le palier, prête à rentrer chez elle. Dehors, la neige avait cessé, mais il faisait un froid de canard dans la cage d'escalier, qui présageait quelque chose d'encore pire à l'extérieur. Ses gants trempés étaient roulés dans un sac plastique au fond de son sac, et ses mains commençaient déjà à refroidir.

Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et appela sa mère.

\- Allô M'man ? J'ai fini, tu crois que tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

\- Tu peux pas rentrer à pieds ?

\- Il fait super froid et nuit et tout ! On a été dans la neige et mes fringues sont trempés. S'il te plaîîîît ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Hmmm… bon, d'accord, attends-moi à l'intérieur, je suis là dans dix minutes.

\- OK, merci, t'es super ! A toute !

Anna rangea son téléphone dans son sac et s'assit sur une marche d'escalier. Elle hésita à retourner se mettre au chaud chez les Bulda en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère, mais la femme devait sûrement être occupée avec ses enfants. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un sudoku arraché à un magazine ou autre chose à se mettre sous la dent pour passer le temps, et tomba sur la carte de vœux que Margot lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle repensa au conseil que lui avait donné cette inconnue sur Internet, et elle eut une idée. Extirpant un stylo du fond de son sac, elle écrivit sur la carte, la remit dans son enveloppe puis monta silencieusement les deux étages menant à l'appartement de Winter. Après un instant d'appréhension, elle se décida. _Si je réfléchis trop, je vais réaliser que c'est une mauvaise idée, autant le faire tout de suite… _

Tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se pencha et glissa l'enveloppe sous la porte.

* * *

**Merci Yainitsuki de ne pas essayer de me tuer, j'ai besoin d'être vivante pour écrire la suite.**

**Je bloque un petit peu dans l'écriture, plus loin dans l'histoire, vous ne voudriez pas m'envoyer un peu de motivation/d'inspiration ? Les mots viennent, mais mal (comme dirais Beaumarchais, je pense juste, mais j'écris de travers).**

**J'ai pensé à réécrire (et terminer, cette fois) ma fic yuri Harry Potter que j'ai salement abandonnée il y a un demi siècle (que je trouve mauvaise dans la forme, mais toujours intéressante dans le fond). Je me lancerai peut-être là-dedans à la rentrée. Dans l'idée, qui serait intéressé(e) ? Préféreriez-vous une fic à la première personne ou à la troisième avec une alternance des POV (en gros Alex, Harry et Hermione), ou juste centrée sur le personnage principal ?**

**Le prochain chapitre, c'est le Nouvel An. **

**Dans l'attente de lire vos adorables reviews (Lounils, j'attends ton roman :p )**

**Bonne semaine à tous !**

**Ankou**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je rentre seulement du travail, d'où cette update tardive, mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis officiellement en vacances \o/ Ce qui veut dire deux fois plus de temps pour (glander) (****jouer à FF)**** écrire.**

**Vous avez été adorable dans vos commentaires, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des encouragements et de la motivation :D Je les ai utilisés à bon escient (mais une dose supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe).**

**Vous m'avez envoyé du rêve avec vos suggestions sur qui se cache derrière les pseudos sur Internet. Du coup ça m'a donné quelques idées à exploiter :D Certain(e)s m'ont demandé d'où venait l'idée du forum... Alors c'était peut-être _so_ années 2000 comme réaction, mais il fut un temps où les forums étaient de véritables réseaux sociaux, où on pouvait réellement être anonyme. Et oui, il m'est arrivé de traîner sur des forums LGBT^^ **

**La fin du chapitre précédent était effectivement très _WTF ?_ mais ce n'est que la première d'une longue série. Vous êtes prévenus :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Olaf aperçut l'enveloppe un moment plus tard, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il haussa un sourcil étonné en l'apercevant, se baissa pour la ramasser, l'ouvrit avec un frisson de curiosité et lut le mot sur la carte. Les lèvres étirées en un sourire amusé, il remit la carte dans l'enveloppe et rejoignit Elsa, qui lisait tranquillement un livre dans le hamac du salon.

\- Tu as du courrier, ma belle !

\- Du courrier ?

Elle prit l'enveloppe des mains de son ami en se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir lui écrire, et la retourna.

\- Mais... il n'y a pas de nom sur l'enveloppe.

\- T'inquiète, c'est bien pour toi.

Et un sourire immense naquit sur ses lèvres et accompagna les battements effrénés de son cœur lorsqu'elle lut les mots, pourtant si simples, écrits sur le carré de carton.

_Joyeux Noël_

_Anna._

* * *

Ce n'était qu'une carte de vœux. Rien qu'un bout de carton bleu, rien que trois mots, écrits au stylo bille. Mais c'était un cadeau qu'elle n'attendait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé recevoir, et de tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël, ce fut celui qui l'avait à la fois le plus surprise et fait le plus plaisir. Elle l'avait posé sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur, là où l'auteur de la carte se trouvait déjà, debout au milieu de trente autres adolescents, sur la photo de classe.

Mais, accompagnant le bonheur d'avoir reçu ce mot d'Anna, comme des compagnons un peu gênants qu'on aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu à inviter, vinrent l'appréhension, le questionnement, le stress. La peur.

Et en elle, comme depuis plus d'un mois et demie déjà, se battaient la voix de l'espoir et celle de la raison. _Ne suis-je donc pas insignifiante pour Anna, pour recevoir ainsi une telle attention ?_ Mais l'autre voix répondait, méprisante et sérieuse. _Anna a probablement offert des chocolats à chacune de ses maîtresses de primaire, recevoir une carte de Noël de sa part était au moins __aussi__ sentimental qu'un mot sur le carnet de liaison._

Mais cela signifiait à tout le moins que la lycéenne, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté auparavant, ne la craignait pas et ne la fuyait pas. Ce qui avait mis Anna dans un tel état ces deux dernières semaines n'avait donc rien à voir avec elle. Et elle en était immensément soulagée.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

\- Hey, salut ! s'exclama Belle en ouvrant la porte. Entrez, entrez, tout le monde est déjà là !

Elsa s'avança et serra la brune dans ses bras, puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami. Olaf, souriant comme toujours, se pencha pour lui faire la bise, les bras écartés, chacune de ses mains étant serrée sur le goulot d'une bouteille de champagne.

\- Tiens, ça c'est pour toi ! dit-il en lui mettant les deux bouteilles dans les mains. Où elle est, ta chérie ?

\- Dans la cuisine, elle fait des gâteaux.

\- Heeeey ! s'exclama un garçon en arrivant derrière Belle. C'est super que vous soyez venus !

Il donna un vigoureux coup de son bras épais et tatoué dans le dos d'Olaf, qui flancha sous le choc. Il était plus grand qu'Olaf, vêtu d'un large pantalon de toile et d'une chemise grise aux manches retroussées, et ses cheveux châtains à moitié cachés sous un béret étaient longs et retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules.

\- Salut Thomas ! Quoi d'neuf à Paris ?

\- Oh, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une fille, mais alors d'une fille ! De la haute, j'ai aucune chance, et en plus elle a trois gamins, adorables...

Elsa s'agenouilla pour défaire ses lacets tandis qu'Olaf, après s'être débarrassé de son manteau, suivit Thomas qui lui racontait comment il avait rencontré cette femme qui s'était perdue avec ses enfants dans un train près de Paris.

Les nouveaux venus furent accueillis dans le salon par une salve d'exclamations enjouées. Tout le monde était assis, sur les canapés, les fauteuils, ou par terre sur des coussins, et après avoir salué chacune des personnes présentes, Olaf finit par trouver une place où s'installer, et Elsa se lova tout naturellement dans ses bras.

Il y avait là plusieurs de ses meilleurs amis, quelques connaissances qu'elle n'avait pas revues depuis longtemps, depuis la fac pour certains, et aussi un certain nombre d'inconnus. Elle généra quelques grimaces parmi les invités qu'elle ne connaissait pas en expliquant à un homme qui lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie qu'elle était prof de maths. Puis elle déclencha un gros fou rire parmi ceux qui la connaissait quand ce même homme la crut en couple avec Olaf.

Lorsqu'elle jugea s'être mise en avant suffisamment longtemps, elle se leva et rejoignit Aurore qui bavardait avec Muriel dans la cuisine. Le four avait dû tourner à plein régime toute l'après-midi, car il faisait agréablement chaud dans la pièce.

\- Elsa ! s'exclama Aurore en la voyant entrer. Toi aussi tu t'es dit que la place d'une femme c'était dans la cuisine, surtout quand on se gèle ailleurs ?

\- Ouais, répondit Elsa en allant s'asseoir sur un des plans de travail qui venait récemment d'être nettoyé. En plus il y a un naze en costume-cravate qui vient de faire une tentative ratée de compliment en félicitant Olaf d'avoir réussi à sortir avec une fille comme moi.

\- La vache, ça a dû le faire marrer ! ricana Aurore.

\- Mais du coup il va probablement essayer de me brancher dans la soirée en me faisant croire qu'il est le bon que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver, dit Elsa d'un ton blasé. Il sort d'où ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai ramené. C'est un collègue de l'hôpital, il avait rien pour ce soir alors j'ai eu pitié. Non sérieusement, en général il est plutôt sympa, alors s'il te soûle, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je gèrerai.

\- T'inquiète. Olaf sait très bien faire le non-petit ami jaloux.

\- En parlant de petit ami, commença Muriel tout en sirotant son verre, ça se passe comment avec ton élève ?

\- Putain Muriel, tu fais chier, s'exclama la blonde en reposant bruyamment l'ustensile qu'elle tenait à la main. On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas !

\- Ca va Aurore, c'est bon, dit Elsa avec un geste apaisant de la main.

La discussion s'arrêta là, tandis que deux anciens amis de fac faisaient irruption dans la cuisine à la recherche de glaçons. Elsa n'avait absolument pas envie que toutes les personnes présentes ne soient mis au courant de ses déboires sentimentaux. Surtout quand ceux-ci impliquaient une de ses élèves, et mineure de surcroît.

C'est plus tard, beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors que près de la moitié des invités étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, et qu'il ne restait plus que les amis les plus proches d'Aurore et de Belle, que le sujet revint sur le tapis. L'enseignante n'avait pas plus envie que la dernière fois d'en parler, mais Olaf étant au courant de tout et ne sachant pas tenir sa langue, les filles finirent par apprendre l'existence de la carte de vœux glissée par Anna sous sa porte. Chacune y alla de sa petite suggestion concernant un éventuel sous-entendu caché derrière ces simples vœux.

Elsa ne savait quoi penser. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si elle voulait qu'il y ait un sous-entendu.

Résultat des courses, elle avait passé la fin d'une soirée, où elle était censée se détendre et boire des coupes de champagne en mangeant des toasts, à penser à Anna.

\- Je me demande ce que fait Anna en ce moment... murmura-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse d'Olaf, qui, vautré à côté d'elle dans le canapé, jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

\- Anna ? Cherche pas, comme tous les ados, elle est probablement bourrée.

* * *

\- Cinq ! Quatre ! TROIS ! DEUX ! _UN_ ! BONNE ANNEE !

Des cris retentissaient dans toute la maison, tout le jardin, toute la rue. Quelqu'un fit sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille, sûrement pas du champagne mais probablement du cidre ou un mousseux bon marché, et une salve d'applaudissement et de cris de joie suivit l'explosion et la mousse qui se répandait sur le carrelage du salon.

Dans la maison, la musique résonnait à plein régime, et chaque personne se jeta dans les bras de son voisin, tout le monde s'embrassait, s'enlaçait, se souhaitait une bonne année.

Anna but une gorgée dans son verre en plastique avant de prendre Kristoff dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Dans la précipitation, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de son verre et elle le redressa pour éviter de le renverser dans le dos de son ami. A-côté d'elle, Mérida et Tiana trinquaient en riant autour d'elle, tous ses camarades de classe riaient, criaient, s'embrassaient. Ils l'avaient prévu : c'était la meilleure soirée de l'année.

Il y avait un monde incroyable, ils étaient bien trente ou quarante dans cette maison qui appartenait aux parents d'une élève de la classe d'Alice qu'Anna ne connaissait qu'à peine. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à une fête entre lycéens autre qu'en petit comité ou sous la supervision des parents, la première fois qu'elle buvait autant nom de dieu, la première fois qu'elle était _ivre_ !

Elles et les filles étaient toutes ivres de joie et d'alcool, comme tous les autres lycéens invités, tandis qu'ils célébraient depuis des heures la fin de l'année et la naissance de la nouvelle.

Mérida prit Anna dans ses bras sans se soucier, elle, du verre plein qu'elle tenait, et la serra contre elle en la soulevant du sol, manquant presque de l'étouffer.

\- J'te souhaite d'être heureuse, Ginger, tu le mérites vraiment tu sais ! dit-elle, la tête enfouie dans le creux de la nuque de son amie, les boucles auburn d'Anna se mélangeant avec ses cheveux rouge foncé.

\- Toi aussi Mérida ! Plein de bonheur, et d'amour, et de mecs…

\- Et de succès dans les études, le bac, tout ça ! ajouta Mérida.

\- ET SANS OUBLIER LA SANTÉ ! s'exclamèrent-elles toutes les deux à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire.

Elles se dirigèrent vers un canapé et se jetèrent au milieu des coussins. Anna lissa les plis de sa robe noire et verte pour recouvrir ses jambes, alors que Mérida s'était vautrée sans se soucier le moins du monde de son allure et de sa jupe qui s'était à moitié relevée dans sa chute. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Anna et se tourna vers elle en se mordant la lèvre de son plus bel air moqueur.

\- Est-ce que tu es assez bourrée pour me dire sur qui tu craques ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Anna éclata de rire.

\- Il m'en faudra beaucoup plus !

\- Ca peut s'arranger tu sais !

Alice arriva vers elles en titubant légèrement elle sentait le narguilé et la vodka, et elle avait l'air complètement folle, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se pencha pour attraper les mains des deux rouquines et les tira du sofa pour les entraîner dans une danse endiablée au milieu du salon. Elles dansèrent et dansèrent et dansèrent, et Kristoff riait, et Mérida chantait à pleins poumons, et Anna trébuchait tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour se servir un autre verre de punch, et Tiana draguait ce garçon de leur classe avec qui elle s'entendait bien depuis un moment déjà. C'était une putain de soirée, Anna n'avait pas pensé à Elsa, elle avait bu, beaucoup trop bu, pour ne pas penser à Elsa, et ça avait marché !

Dans la cuisine, deux garçons faisaient cuire des pizzas bon marché à la chaîne, et Mérida revint avec une pile de parts dégoulinantes de fromage et de sauce tomate sur une assiette en carton trop petite pour les contenir toutes. Anna mordit dans une part, elle avait la tête qui tournait depuis un bon moment déjà, et oh mon dieu que c'était bon !

\- Où est Rap ? demanda Mérida.

\- Elle est partie avec ce garçon de BTS, Eugène. Je les ai vus s'embrasser tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Tiana avec enthousiasme en arrivant vers leur petit groupe pour s'emparer d'une part de pizza.

\- La coquine ! se moqua Mérida.

\- Elle n'avait pas trop bu j'espère ? demanda Kristoff en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ca fait des semaines qu'elle parle de sortir avec lui, t'inquiète pas, elle sait ce qu'elle fait !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules après la remarque de Tiana. Un garçon de la classe d'Alice arriva avec une nouvelle carafe pleine de punch, et toutes les filles tendirent leur verre en riant et plaisantant.

\- Et toi Kristoff, j't'en sers un ?

\- Non, je m'arrête là. J'ai promis de garder un œil sur ces éponges à rhum, il ne faudrait pas que je finisse par terre avant elles !

\- Tant pis pour toi ! plaisanta le garçon en allant offrir à boire à un autre groupe.

Les trois adolescentes entraînèrent Kristoff dans une farandole déchaînée, et le garçon sourit en les regardant s'amuser. La musique résonnait dans la pièce, et tout le monde autour d'eux dansait, discutait, s'embrassait. Ils avaient dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, et c'était la fête de l'année.

Vers deux heures et demie du matin, Mérida, Tiana et Anna montaient Alice dans une des chambres où elles avaient installé leurs matelas gonflables et leurs sacs de couchage. Elles n'étaient pas trop de trois pour aider mi-poussant, mi-portant la petite blonde enivrée à grimper les escaliers. Tiana la força à boire un grand verre d'eau car elle avait lu quelque part qu'il fallait boire autant d'eau que d'alcool pour éviter d'avoir mal à la tête, puis l'aida à s'allonger. Debout à-côté, Anna et Mérida n'étaient pas dans un état plus favorable, mais elles étaient trop excitées, trop happées par la fête pour s'en rendre compte. Elles redescendirent toutes les deux dans le salon, tandis que Tiana restait avec Alice.

Entre-temps, des personnes étaient parties, d'autres étaient arrivées, le salon était plein de gens qui dansaient, et la musique résonnait, toujours.

Anna avait la tête qui tournait, et elle se sentait heureuse, vibrante, vivante. Elle eut soudain envie de souhaiter la bonne année à Elsa, à cette fille dont elle était folle mais en regardant dans son répertoire téléphonique, elle ne vit pas son nom. Elle en fut très contrariée, pourquoi avait-elle effacé son numéro ? Puis, comme si une étincelle de lucidité l'avait soudainement frappée, elle se rappela. Elsa, c'était Madame Winter, et elle ne pouvait pas avoir son numéro, puisque c'était sa prof de maths. Cette fille dont elle était folle ne serait jamais son amoureuse. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

Et pour ne pas pleurer, elle reprit un verre.

C'était sans doute le verre de trop pour son cerveau embrumé. Après avoir reposé le gobelet vide sur une table collante de punch, elle retourna dans le salon et se mit à danser, sans aucune grâce et aucune coordination. Dans le salon, Mérida était endormie sur un canapé dans les bras de Kristoff, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent voir leur amie attraper par le bras un des garçons qui venait d'arriver, un garçon tout aussi ivre qu'elle, qui la fit tourner, dansa avec elle, rit avec elle, et la serra dans ses bras.

Anna était dans un autre monde, elle imaginait qu'elle dansait avec Elsa, ses cheveux blonds tournoyant autour de sa tête. Elle tendit la main et agrippa une pleine poignée de ces cheveux qu'elle rêvait de toucher, mais ils étaient courts, elle était déçue, pourquoi Elsa avait-elle coupé ses magnifiques cheveux ? Elsa dansait à merveille, dans sa tête, c'était spectaculaire, comme les héros des films, quand toute la foule s'écarte pour les regarder tournoyer sur la piste avant de les applaudir. Et quand Elsa se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle eut l'impression d'être au paradis. Au paradis de tous les paradis. Elle avait envie d'elle, envie de la découvrir, envie de l'embrasser, envie de toucher chaque partie de son corps. Et elle avait envie qu'Elsa la touche, et oh, comme elle aimait la façon dont Elsa la touchait en cet instant !

Et Kristoff, à moitié endormi, vit Anna entraîner Hans dans une danse effrénée, puis l'embrasser. Le sommeil l'enveloppait, il avait l'impression de tout simplement rêver, oui, ça n'était qu'un rêve, il était tard et il était si fatigué…

Hans dansait avec Anna, puis il la prit par la main, et ils montèrent ensemble les marches vers les étages.

* * *

Kristoff cligna des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Tout n'était pas complètement endormi à l'intérieur de lui une partie de son cerveau parvint à donner l'alerte, et à faire bondir sur ses pieds son corps, léthargique une minute plus tôt. Depuis combien de temps Anna et Hans étaient-ils montés ?

Kristoff pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la première porte. Il y avait du monde étendu par terre dans des sacs de couchage, mais il ne pouvait pas reconnaître Anna dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière, et l'éteignit aussitôt : ni elle ni Hans n'étaient là. Dans la deuxième, un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas était en train de coucher sous les couvertures, et ils l'insultèrent copieusement lorsqu'il alluma la lampe, mais ce n'était toujours pas Anna.

Il la découvrit enfin, dans la dernière pièce, qui n'était pas une chambre, mais un bureau, ou un dressing. Bref, une pièce qui par chance n'avait pas de lit. Adossée contre le mur, elle embrassait plus que langoureusement son ex-petit ami. Ou bien était-ce lui qui l'embrassait ? Ca ne servait à rien de tergiverser, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire de toute façon.

Kristoff bandit ses muscles et tira Hans par le col de sa veste. Le garçon poussa un glapissement étranglé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Hans. Lâche-moi !

Entre eux, Anna cligna des yeux, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve. Son regard était embué par l'alcool, Kristoff ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle regarda Kristoff, puis Hans, et ouvrit la bouche en une expression de stupeur. Une seconde plus tard, elle était partie en courant.

Kristoff repoussa Hans sans ménagement contre le mur puis referma la porte sur lui, avant de partir à la poursuite d'Anna.

Le grand blond était pleinement réveillé maintenant. La maison était remplie de gens complètement abrutis par la boisson, et il avait l'horrible impression d'être la seule personne à peu près sobre et à tenir encore debout. Des garçons de sa classe l'arrêtèrent pour l'inviter à un jeu à boire, deux potes voulurent l'entraîner dans une danse, une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'embrasser, et quand il s'en débarrassa enfin, il avait perdu la trace d'Anna. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Il ne laissa pas le désespoir le gagner. Il lui fallait trouver Anna, avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, ou quelque chose qui la mettrait en danger. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée, vérifia dans la salle de bains, slaloma entre ses camarades de classe, et alors qu'il commençait à croire qu'Anna avait dû sortir de la maison (_mais pour aller où ? Elle habitait à des kilomètres !_), il la trouva enfin, assise sur un banc dans le jardin à demi enneigé. Elle pleurait.

Il s'assit à-côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air moins ivre, mais tout de même désorientée, et triste, si triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma princesse ?

\- Je ne voulais pas… dit-elle d'une voix étranglée et prise de tremblements. Je croyais… je rêvais… j'imaginais que je l'embrassais _elle_…

Kristoff haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Qui, elle ?

\- Je… je l'aime, Kristoff, j'aurais tellement voulu l'embrasser…

\- Qui ? tenta-t-il une deuxième fois, mais elle ne sembla pas entendre sa question.

\- Dans mon rêve, elle avait une robe bleue. Elle était si belle... Oh, j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir enfin l'embrasser, c'était magique, Kristoff…

Elle leva ses yeux embués vers son ami, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Anna, dit le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète. Tu as embrassé Hans, Anna.

\- Quoi ?

Sa voix brisée n'était ni surprise, ni choquée elle était ivre. Et moins d'une minute plus tard, la petite rousse ronflait sur son épaule, et glissa doucement dans ses bras.

* * *

La première chose qu'Anna réalisa en se réveillant, ce fut le gigantesque mal de crâne qui ressemblait à un concert de hard-rock, avec les basses à fond dans sa tête. Elle voulut se redresser dans son sac de couchage, mais son corps ne répondait plus, comme s'il faisait la grève après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais elle avait l'impression que ses paupières avaient été cimentées. Elle avait la nausée. La musique résonnait toujours, mais dans sa tête, et c'était devenu un son entêtant, désagréable, douloureux. _C'est donc ça la gueule de bois ?_

Elle mit quelques instants pour se rappeler où elle était. Elle aurait bien dormi encore une dizaine d'heures de plus tant elle était fatiguée. Des gens parlaient autour d'elle, mais ses oreilles semblaient être tout aussi inefficaces que le reste de son corps, et les mots lui parvenaient assourdis, comme si le bruit dans son crâne était plus fort que le son de leurs voix. Oui, des personnes parlaient, criaient même. Anna avait envie de leur dire de se taire et de la laisser dormir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à parler.

\- Elle a fait quoi ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était Mérida pas contente, Mérida.

\- JE VAIS LUI FAIRE SA FÊTE !

\- Il n'est pas resté dormir alors ça attendra. Tu devrais plutôt faire sa fête à Anna.

C'était la voix calme et ferme de Kristoff, son cher et tendre Kristoff. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Qu'avait-elle fait comme bêtise ? Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elles avaient emmené Alice se coucher. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de plus, était-elle allée se coucher en même temps ? Sans doute que oui… Mais si c'était le cas, de quoi parlaient Kristoff et Mérida ?

\- J'en reviens encore pas, putain ! Elle craint _un max_...

\- Dis…

La voix de Kristoff s'était adoucie.

\- Tu sais si Anna est amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

_Je ne lui ai rien dit,_ pensa Anna avec culpabilité. _C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne lui ai rien dit._

\- Heu, ouais… Ouais, c'est possible. J'en sais trop rien.

Mérida avait adopté un ton détaché, l'air de ne pas y toucher, comme si elle ne savait rien. Ca c'était une amie, une vraie, qui garderait ses plus précieux secrets jusque dans la tombe.

\- Ecoute, je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse d'une fille ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Le ton était surpris, cette fois. Avait-elle dit quelque chose à Kristoff durant la soirée ? Lui avait-elle raconté qu'elle était folle amoureuse de sa prof de maths ? Oh putain, _qu'avait-elle dit _?

\- Elle me l'a dit hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait embrasser une fille… Tu sais qui c'est ?

Mérida poussa un soupir.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut pas me le dire. Elle m'a dit que je ne la connaissais pas, mais… dans ce cas, rien ne l'empêche de me montrer une photo ou me dire son prénom, pas vrai ?

\- C'est ça qui la rend triste ? Cette fille, elle ne s'intéresse pas à elle ?

\- Ouais… M'enfin, de là à embrasser Hans…

La réflexion fit à Anna l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Toute son énergie se déploya d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit les yeux en battant des paupières, tangua sur le matelas gonflable, roula par terre en s'entortillant dans son sac de couchage et leva la tête vers ses amis en ayant l'impression que ses cervicales étaient toutes couvertes de rouille.

\- Q…quoi ? croassa-t-elle, la langue sèche.

\- Tiens, t'es réveillée ? s'exclama son amie d'un ton méprisant. Toi, tu vas m'entendre…

Anna avait l'air pitoyable, coincée dans son sac de couchage et à moitié par terre son visage était blafard, ses yeux rougis et ses cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais.

\- Crie pas comme ça Mérida, je t'en supplie !

\- Tu vas bien Anna ? demanda Kristoff d'une voix douce et protectrice en s'approchant d'elle avec un verre d'eau.

\- Non, grommela Anna en rampant pour sortir de son sac. De quoi vous parliez là tout de suite ?

\- Tu as embrassé Hans ! s'écria Mérida, scandalisée. Non mais j'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Et si Kristoff n'était pas intervenu, tu aurais sûrement couché avec vu comme vous étiez bien partis ! Putain Anna, t'as vraiment _déconné_ là !

Anna se recroquevilla sous les cris et l'expression hostile de son amie. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements. Non… elle n'avait pas pu faire _ça_…

\- Je… je ne m'en rappelle pas… Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix honteuse, hésitante, et en même temps pleine d'espoir.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai séparés, dit Kristoff avec les sourcils froncés, donc oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais t'avais pas l'air… tu étais complètement bourrée, tu m'as dit que tu rêvais que tu embrassais une fille.

Oui, elle se souvenait de ce rêve. Elsa dans sa belle robe bleue, comme sur sa photo de classe. Elles dansaient, proches, très proches. Elles se touchaient, elles se prenaient les mains. Elles s'embrassaient…

Non, elle n'avait pas embrassé Elsa. Elle avait embrassé Hans.

_Oh_ _mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

_***Prend la fuite loin loin loin en Patagonie.***_


	14. Chapter 14

**Le chapitre 13 était bel et bien un chapitre maudit.**

**Anna embrasse Hans, Mérida pète un câble, Elsa déprime, et moi j'ai reçu diverses menaces et deux fois moins de messages que les chapitres précédents :D**

**J'espère que le chapitre 14 va être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Moi en tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Il faisait un temps très froid annonceur de neige, en ce premier lundi de l'année. Anna était fatiguée, même si elle n'avait presque fait que dormir ces deux derniers jours. Etait-ce des sensations persistantes ou juste des souvenirs, mais sa bouche lui paraissait toujours pâteuse, ses yeux lourds, son estomac remué comme s'il lui restait encore dans son organisme des choses que son corps aurait préféré expulser.

Elle accrocha avec des gestes las son antivol autour de la roue de son scooter, puis se dirigea, toujours d'un pas lent, vers les escaliers.

\- Anna, attends !

En entendant la voix qui l'appelait, l'adolescente se retourna avec une boule d'appréhension lui obstruant la poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à cette confrontation à son retour au lycée, mais elle avait beau y avoir songé en détail, elle n'était toujours pas prête à affronter cette conversation. Elle se sentait lâche, mais elle avait au moins espéré bénéficier d'un jour ou deux avant de devoir lui faire face, pas se faire interpeller avant même le début des cours le jour de la reprise.

\- Bonjour, Hans, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Hans avait encore son casque à la main. Autour de lui, sa respiration un peu haletante faisait naître un nuage de vapeur dans le froid de ce matin de janvier.

\- Anna, tu veux bien rester une minute à discuter avec moi ?

La jeune fille regarda machinalement autour d'elle. Le hangar à deux-roues, au sous-sol, était désert, ce qui leur assurait une conversation tranquille, mais qui n'était pas pour la mettre vraiment à l'aise.

\- OK, répondit-elle en réprimant sa réticence.

\- Anna…

Hans prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et Anna se laissa faire, bien que tout son corps lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Elle n'arrivait pas à résister, pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à soutenir son regard. Ses yeux bleus à lui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'océan profond d'Elsa.

\- Si je me suis mal comporté avec toi, je m'en excuse, et je veux bien qu'on essaie de repartir à zéro, si c'est ce que toi aussi tu as envie.

_WAIT WHAT ?!_

Anna eut l'impression que la surprise lui ôtait toute capacité d'action. Elle resta une ou deux secondes, bouche bée, avant que sa bouche trouve enfin l'énergie pour former des mots cohérents.

\- Hans, je n'ai pas envie de…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour faire naître sur son visage un air profondément blessé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se reprit.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit à toi de t'excuser. C'est moi qui me suis mal comportée, je suis désolée d'avoir fait… tout ça, au Nouvel An, je n'aurais jamais dû t'utiliser, et… Je... j'avais beaucoup trop bu, bredouilla-t-elle, et j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner.

Hans leva vers elle à l'issue de sa tirade un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Je te pardonne Anna. Parce que je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. J'étais complètement bourrée, Hans !

\- La vérité est toujours dans l'alcool, affirma-t-il, absolument sûr de lui. Est-ce que tu as embrassé n'importe quel mec ? Non : _moi_. Ca veut dire quelque chose, Anna, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Anna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses tourments intérieurs l'empêchaient de formuler une pensée cohérente, comme si les brumes de l'alcool étaient revenues l'envahir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quel monstre, quelle salope était-elle, d'avoir embrassé un garçon qui l'aimait toujours pour lui dire qu'il n'était rien pour elle ? Il était à nouveau plein d'espoir, il pensait qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire pour sa défense ? _« Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, Hans, je rêvais que tu étais ma prof de maths »._ Elle se sentait si mal ! Et Hans qui était toujours amoureux d'elle, après tout ce temps !

\- Hans, je ne voulais pas t'embrasser… commença-t-elle, mais il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres pincées, ses poings serrés.

\- Si, tu le voulais, n'essaie pas de mentir. Tu m'as embrassée dès l'instant où tu m'as vu arriver à la soirée. Ne prétends pas maintenant qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Je suis désolée de te faire du mal, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est… probablement… une habitude qui m'est revenue.

_Génial, de mieux en mieux Anna..._

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je ne contrôlais pas ce que je faisais… ajouta-t-elle comme pour essayer de se rattraper. Je… je voudrais qu'on puisse devenir amis, Hans.

Le garçon fronça encore davantage les sourcils, formant un V sombre au-dessus de ses yeux. Sa peine était en train de se muer en colère à vue d'œil, et Anna s'en voulait d'être responsable de cette situation. Et tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle était pour lui ce qu'Elsa était pour elle : son inaccessible. Elle le rendait malheureux comme Elsa la rendait malheureuse, et il ne l'aurait jamais… comme elle n'aurait jamais Elsa. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et contrite.

\- Non ! s'écria Hans. Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de réagir comme ça, tu n'as pas à me demander de vouloir être mon amie et à prendre ensuite un air blessé ! Tu te jettes à mon cou, tu m'embrasses, tu m'entraînes dans une chambre, et je vais encore passer pour le salaud ? Mais c'est fini, Anna, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une sale pute, sous tes airs coincés et innocents, et avec tes potes géniaux et parfaits. UNE PUTE ! hurla-t-il.

Le mot résonna dans le hangar, et Anna recula d'un pas, se retrouvant contre le mur, et le poids de sa colère la poussa contre le sol et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

Elsa n'était pas impatiente de reprendre le boulot. Déjà, elle serait volontiers restée dans la chaleur douillette de son appartement plutôt que de devoir retrouver le froid de sa voiture et de sa salle de cours, elle aurait encore bien passé plusieurs jours à manger des chocolats avec ses amis et puis il y avait cette satané promesse. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'Olaf, Belle et Aurore s'inquiétaient, mais comment avaient-ils pu lui faire promettre de ne plus rien espérer de la part d'Anna ? Et elle, comment avait-elle pu accepter de promettre une chose pareille ? Comme si elle pouvait _contrôler_ ses sentiments !

La carte de Noël l'avait tellement remontée qu'elle avait passé des nuits à regarder ces quelques mots qui lui étaient destinés, à se demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Sous-entendait-elle quelque chose ? Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Etait-elle en droit _d'espérer_, de toute façon ?

Mais comment se détacher de tout cela, alors que l'adolescente faisait partie intégrante de son existence ? La preuve, sa journée de travail n'avait pas encore commencé lorsqu'elle croisa Anna, à un feu rouge, avant même d'arriver au lycée.

Sur son scooter, l'adolescente avait tourné machinalement la tête vers la voiture d'Elsa à-côté d'elle, et l'avait reconnue. Elle avait lâché son guidon pour lui faire un geste de la main. Son casque et une épaisse écharpe lui cachaient le visage lui avait-elle souri ?

Elles firent le trajet presque côte à côte jusqu'au lycée, comme si c'était un jeu, et Elsa s'arrêta au niveau du parking tandis qu'Anna poursuivait sa course vers le hangar sous le bâtiment principal. L'enseignante coupa le moteur, rassembla ses affaires, et sortit de la voiture. Un autre scooter lui passa devant tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée la plus proche. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, elle regarda les marches menant vers le sous-sol. Elle voulait croiser, _fortuitement_, l'adolescente, juste... juste pour lui dire bonjour, se persuada-t-elle.

Anna était-elle déjà montée ? Non, il lui fallait enlever tout son équipement, elle n'aurait pas pu aller si vite. Elsa attendit une minute, faisant semblant de pianoter sur son téléphone. Comme son attitude était proche des adolescents qui l'entouraient !

Mais Anna ne venait pas. A la place, elle entendit des mots. Puis des cris.

Elsa reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Hans. C'était sûrement lui, le deuxième scooter.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une sale pute ! UNE PUTE !

_Anna !_

Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile, elle devait descendre, il fallait qu'elle aille l'aider. Mais… Et sa promesse ? Non, ce n'était pas le rôle d'un professeur que de s'immiscer dans les relations intimes des élèves… si ? Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si Hans lui voulait du mal ?

Elle entra dans la cage d'escalier et descendit d'une marche. En bas, Hans criait toujours, mais Anna restait silencieuse. Elle n'entendait pas de bruit de lutte. Sa poitrine se serra, et ses mains devinrent moites et tremblantes. Elle devait agir, et vite !

Elsa regarda tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de la meilleure décision, et tandis qu'elle regardait la porte vitrée qui menait vers l'extérieur, elle vit passer la fille noire qui était toujours en classe avec Anna et Mérida. Elle bondit vers la porte et sortit.

\- Tiana ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop précipitée.

\- Bonjour madame, dit poliment l'adolescente avec un léger mouvement de recul en réponse à l'assaut de l'enseignante.

\- Tu devrais descendre en bas, Anna a des ennuis, et il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu interviennes plutôt que moi.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Tiana. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Descend, insista l'enseignante.

La jeune fille laissa le garçon avec qui elle parlait seul avec Elsa sans un mot d'excuse, et elle fila dans les escaliers. Le lycéen qu'Elsa ne connaissait pas haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

Elsa regarda Tiana partir avec un pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait lâche. Elle avait abandonné Anna.

* * *

\- Non, t'as pas le droit de pleurer ! cria Hans à Anna recroquevillée par terre. T'as pas gagné le droit de pleurer, putain !

\- Hans !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Tiana qui s'avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées.

\- Espèce de connard, tu vas la laisser tranquille tout de suite !

Anna leva vers son amie un visage embué de larmes.

\- Tiana… croassa-t-elle. Laisse-le… ne l'insulte pas.

\- Elle peut me traiter de connard si elle veut, ta pote, et elle le fera sûrement quand je serai parti. Mais toi et moi, on sait qui a traité l'autre comme une merde, pas vrai ?

\- Va te faire voir ! Viens Anna, on se tire d'ici.

Mais la petite rousse ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. Tiana avança d'un pas, hésitant quand même à s'approcher trop près de Hans, qui avait l'air définitivement en colère. Irait-il jusqu'à la frapper ?

\- Anna !

C'était cette fois la voix inquiète de Mérida dans les escaliers. Hans secoua la tête avec un mélange de mépris et d'exaspération.

\- T'as appelé toute ta cavalerie ou quoi ?

Mérida arriva à leur niveau, et à son souffle court, Anna devina qu'elle avait couru.

\- Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix et arrêter de l'emmerder ?

\- Fallait lui dire de ne pas venir me rouler des pelles comme une grosse désespérée, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

\- Mais elle t'aime pas, putain, passe à autre chose !

\- Mérida, arrête… murmura Anna de sa voix cassée.

\- T'en tiens une bonne couche, Hans ! dit Tiana. Faut être deux pour s'embrasser !

\- Et puis merde Anna, s'exclama Mérida en se tournant vers son amie, c'est vrai que tu ne l'aimes pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? grogna Hans avec mépris.

\- Parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, et plus fort qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimée !

\- Mérida ! s'écria Anna d'une voix scandalisée.

Hans ouvrit de grands yeux. Tiana ouvrit de grands yeux. Et tapie en haut des marches, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur échange, Elsa ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi et qu'il n'hésitera pas à te traiter comme la merde que tu es, répondit froidement Hans une fois qu'il fut remis de sa surprise. C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Mérida serra les poings et s'apprêta à répliquer férocement, mais ses mots furent noyés par la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours.

Encore secoués par cette confrontation, les trois adolescentes, Hans et leur prof se rendirent en courant vers leurs salles de classe. Anna tremblait toujours, et seule la présence réconfortante de Mérida la dissuada de remonter sur son scooter pour achever cette horrible journée sous sa couette.

* * *

Elsa n'avait pas entendu tout ce qui était reproché à Anna, mais elle en avait compris l'essentiel. Il s'était apparemment passé quelque chose à une soirée, probablement le nouvel An, entre elle et Hans. Anna aurait embrassé le garçon, ce qui visiblement mettait Hans, mais aussi Mérida, dans tous leurs états.

Et Anna était amoureuse de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un _d'autre_. Et Mérida, évidemment, était au courant.

Une boule se formait dans son ventre tandis qu'elle imaginait la scène qui avait dû se produire lors de cette soirée. Un mélange d'envie, de jalousie et de désespoir l'envahissait. Elle serra les dents tandis qu'elle se déplaçait, silencieusement, en direction de sa salle de classe. Elle se retint en revanche de serrer les poings lorsqu'elle croisa Hans. Hans qui avait menacé, insulté, fait pleurer Anna. Hans qu'Anna avait embrassé.

C'était évident, Anna était une adolescente, avec des envies, des problématiques, des relations d'adolescentes. Elle était au centre de tout un univers, dans lequel Elsa n'avait clairement pas sa place, hormis celle d'une prof parmi tant d'autres.

Pour la première fois, Elsa réalisa qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Elle avait été naïve et stupide, et même la partie bornée de son cerveau qui imaginait qu'elle pouvait être la personne sur qui Anna avait jeté son dévolu s'avoua finalement vaincue.

Elle allait peut-être pouvoir tenir cette promesse, après tout.

* * *

\- Merci, murmura Anna à ses deux amies, une fois qu'elles furent réunies dans le couloir de langues, avant d'attaquer deux heures de cours de spécialité. Heureusement que vous êtes descendues.

\- C'est Winter qu'il faut remercier, dit Tiana. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu avais des ennuis en bas.

\- C'est elle qui m'a dit de descendre aussi, ajouta Mérida, un peu surprise. Elle m'a couru après sous le préau pour me le dire. J'étais paniquée.

Anna garda le silence tandis qu'elle suivait ceux de ses camarades qui avaient cours de maths en spécialité. Une fois assise à sa table, elle posa son sac sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur, prétendait chercher quelque chose au fond. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, et elle ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir. Pourquoi Winter n'était-elle pas descendue ? Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé ses amies à la rescousse plutôt que de l'aider elle-même ? _Elle se fiche complètement de moi_, pensa Anna, mais presque immédiatement, une deuxième pensée vint recouvrir la première. _Tu es injuste. Si elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle n'aurait pas envoyé Tiana et Mérida_.

Oui, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment réconfortant. Elle n'était pas venue l'aider, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les adolescentes reprirent leur routine, les cours, les récrés, la cantine, le sport du lundi après-midi, le travail et les révisions au CDI. Anna ne cessait de penser à Winter, et pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue. Elle était persuadée d'en être responsable : son comportement avant les vacances, chez Mme Bulda, la carte… Sa prof devait sûrement se douter qu'elle recherchait son attention, et certainement pas pour avoir de meilleures notes. Elle avait voulu trop vite abaisser la barrière qui les séparait, et en réponse, Winter venait d'ériger de nouvelles murailles.

Le cours de maths du lendemain confirma son impression. Elle n'eut droit qu'à un seul sourire, un seul, et un petit en plus ! Et pendant ce temps, Hans était devenu méchant, mesquin, désagréable, et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. C'était sa faute, elle était totalement responsable de cette situation, et celle de Winter aussi, indirectement. Si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'Elsa, elle n'aurait jamais quitté Hans. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais une voix dans sa tête affirma avec force que pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait revenir en arrière.

* * *

Anna avait vraiment espéré que tout irait mieux à la rentrée. Elle s'en était si vigoureusement persuadée que les choses n'auraient pas dû avoir d'autre choix que d'aller mieux. Mais maintenant, elle faisait face à un Hans vicieux, une Elsa distante, et des amis inquiets et exaspérants. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Mérida ne mentionne ce qu'elle avait fait au Nouvel An et comme elle ne se rappelait de rien, elle imaginait des scènes de plus en plus horribles, dans lesquelles Kristoff n'intervenait pas pour la sauver.

Kristoff avait tenté de savoir qui était la fille pour laquelle elle avait des sentiments ; mais sans plus de succès que Mérida. Quant à Tiana, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle craquait pour une fille. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de plus. Anna ne voulait rien leur révéler, pas le moindre indice. Elle avait peur qu'ensemble, ils ne parviennent à deviner la vérité.

Anna était de nouveau mal à l'aise en cours de maths. Winter était beaucoup plus froide qu'avant les vacances, comme si elle avait pris conscience de l'intérêt que lui portait l'adolescente, et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas l'encourager. S'était-elle vraiment rendue compte de quelque chose ? Lui faisait-elle payer sa trop grande familiarité ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise en lui écrivant la carte de vœux ?

Une tempête infinie faisait rage dans son crâne, tous les jours, tous les soirs, l'empêchant de dormir, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Et comment travailler dans ces conditions ?

* * *

_« Elle est devenue super renfermée, super froide. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me montre par son attitude qu'elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. »_

_« C'est possible. Je suis désolée si je t'ai donnée de faux espoirs, Ginger. »_

Anna soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait lire ! Elle voulait qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle avait une chance ! Elle voulait qu'on lui donne un plan de bataille, qu'on lui explique la recette du parfait miracle !

Elle avait envie d'oublier qu'Elsa était sa prof, qu'elle était plus vieille qu'elle, alors qu'elle-même n'était qu'une lycéenne insignifiante, stupide et rêveuse.

_« Je n'arrive plus à travailler. Je suis obligée de me forcer, mais j'ai vraiment peur de foirer mon année à cause de ça._

_«Concentre-toi sur tous ses défauts. Ca t'aidera peut-être à te détacher. Ou alors sors un peu pour rencontrer une autre fille -) »_

Anna faillit répondre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des filles. Elle se corrigea mentalement. Elle n'en avait rien à faire des _autres_ filles.

_« Je ne sais pas si je suis intéressée par les filles. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. »_

_« Tu crois ? Essaie d'y réfléchir, moi quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay, je me suis rappelée de plein de moments dans mon enfance où en fait j'avais été amoureuse de filles. »_

Anna repoussa le clavier et se redressa dans sa chaise. Avait-elle déjà été amoureuse d'autres filles ? Non, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse avant de rencontrer Elsa, elle n'avait jamais été secouée de cette manière _avant_, elle était absolument certaine de ça.

Un nouveau message apparut sur l'écran.

_« Mais laisse pas tomber le boulot, Ginger. Faudrait pas que tu te retrouves coincée au lycée un an de plus. Te fais pas avoir, rate pas tout pour une fille. C'est juste une fille, hein, alors que ça c'est ta vie. Montre lui que t'es plus forte que ça, que ça ne t'atteint pas, que t'es presque une adulte. Peut-être que le seul moyen pour elle de t'accepter, c'est d'oublier que tu es une lycéenne. »_

Ca au moins ça sonnait comme une bonne idée à suivre.

_« T'as raison. J'vais me remettre au boulot. Bonne soirée, Trinity :) »_

_« Toi aussi, petite ! »_

* * *

La semaine s'écoula, intense au niveau scolaire. Anna avait pris plus de retard qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le travail qu'elle avait fourni pendant les vacances lui permettait à peine de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pendant certains cours. Elle ne supportait pas de lire la déception dans le visage de ses enseignants, c'était devenu une motivation supplémentaire pour redoubler d'efforts. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Winter.

Le jeudi, sa classe eut à travailler pendant deux heures sur un DS de maths, et pendant une heure et demie sur un DS de SVT. C'était une analyse de documents assez complexe, elle avait gratté presque une copie double, et elle espérait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de potable et n'être pas passé à côté de la problématique. Le lendemain, rebelote, quatre heures de TP durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler, puis l'après-midi, de nouveau deux heures de maths. Alors que pour certains, ce cours était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, c'était pour elle un moment beaucoup moins stressant, scolairement parlant. Ils étaient au milieu d'un chapitre, elle avait tout compris, comme d'habitude, et elle passa une bonne partie de sa séance à faire en cachette des exercices de physiques pour rattraper son retard.

La sonnerie arriva comme une libération. Même si elle avait l'intention de bosser presque tout son week-end, ce soir serait tranquille, et dans sa tête ça sonnait comme une promesse.

\- Anna, est-ce que tu veux bien rester une minute ? demanda Winter tandis que les élèves se dépêchaient de remballer leurs affaires, comme à chaque fin de journée.

Anna hésita et se tourna vers Mérida, comme pour chercher de l'aide ou du réconfort dans le regard vert vif de son amie.

\- Ou… oui, répondit-elle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te veut ? murmura Tiana.

La petite rousse hocha négativement la tête en prenant un air blasé, tentant de se donner un air et une contenance à peu près normale pour une lycéenne de son âge. La classe se vida, et beaucoup trop vite à son goût, elle se retrouva seule avec l'objet de ses rêveries.

L'enseignante se dirigea vers la porte pour la refermer, et retourna vers son bureau et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface carrelée. Oh, inutile de se faire des scénarios impensables. Winter l'avait sans doute vue bosser sa physique alors qu'elle aurait dû être en train de faire des maths, et elle voulait le lui faire remarquer. Elle aussi allait sûrement lui parler d'attention en classe, de devoirs bâclés et de résultats scolaires en baisse. C'était une prof, après tout, même s'il arrivait parfois à Anna de l'oublier.

\- Comment vas-tu en ce moment, Anna ?

La question prit la jeune fille totalement au dépourvu. Elle s'était à peu près attendue à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Je… heu… pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? voulut-elle savoir, sans prendre le temps de répondre à Winter.

L'enseignante soupira.

\- Parce que tu agis différemment, ces derniers temps. Tu n'es plus concentrée en classe, tes résultats ont baissé, évidemment en maths tu t'en sors bien, mais même en maths j'ai l'impression que tu fais moins d'efforts que d'habitude.

Elle baissa un regard inquiet vers la jeune fille debout devant elle, de l'autre côté du bureau. Anna ne le croisa pas. Elle n'en avait pas le courage.

\- Tu participes moins en classe, ajouta Winter. Comme si tu étais éteinte. Comme si… comme si ça ne te faisait plus plaisir d'être là.

Anna avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, des bottines en cuir brun acajou, avec une petite rayure en forme d'éclair comme la cicatrice de Harry Potter sur le dessus de celle de gauche, et des lacets presque défaits, remarqua l'adolescente, incapable d'en décrocher son regard. Son cœur battait comme un petit fou, et sa langue semblait être cimentée à son palais.

\- Anna… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille leva les yeux avec un air d'animal effrayé. La déception avait laissé la place à l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'enseignante. Ca, elle pouvait le supporter.

\- Avant les vacances, tu m'as dit que tu étais fatiguée, je t'ai crue. Avec ta mère et ta prof principale, on a décidé de ne pas te mettre trop de pression, on ne voulait pas que tu culpabilises d'avoir un moment de… difficultés. Mais comment se fait-il que rien ou presque n'ait changé après les vacances ?

_Parce que pensais que ces sentiments à la con allaient disparaître, sauf qu'ils sont encore plus forts, voilà pourquoi._

\- Je vais bien, assura Anna, mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

\- Anna, je commence à te connaître un peu… insista Winter. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu es plus reposée qu'en décembre, ça je le vois, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne participe plus ? Pourquoi restes-tu si abattue en cours alors que tu étais pleine d'énergie ?

\- Parce que…

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique. Quelle excuse pouvait-elle donner, quelle histoire inventer ? Comment se sortir de là ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé avec Hans qui… commença l'enseignante, mais Anna la coupa immédiatement.

\- Non, Hans n'a rien à voir avec ça… murmura Anna.

Elle hésita à mettre tout sur le dos du garçon. C'était peut-être son alibi rêvé. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'impliquer de la sorte, ni à mentir à Elsa.

Les dragons dans son ventre battaient si fort de leurs ailes qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir les entrailles réduites en lambeaux.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda sa prof d'une voix douce.

\- C'est parce que…

Une voix dans sa tête se mit à crier, lui dire de se taire, de partir, et cette voix s'égosillait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de devoir hurler pour la couvrir. Elle se sentait coincée. Il lui fallait trouver une idée, et vite, sinon elle allait courir à la catastrophe.

\- Parce que… répéta-t-elle comme un disque rayé.

Elsa attendait, patiemment, l'inquiétude clairement lisible dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air si tourmentée, Anna s'en voulait d'en être responsable. Que pouvait-elle lui dire pour la rassurer ?

\- Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, lâcha Anna en un souffle.

Le sol sous ses pieds sembla trembler, ébranlé par le fracas sourd des mots qui venaient de tomber de sa bouche, tels d'énormes rochers.

Comme émergeant d'un rêve, Anna prit soudainement conscience du tremblement de terre qu'elle venait de déclencher. Ses membres tressaillirent violemment, et elle eut l'impression que ses genoux allaient d'une seconde à l'autre céder sous son poids. Son estomac était désormais réduit à l'état de confettis. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir laissé ses tripes sur un autre continent.

Elle quitta la salle en courant, laissant Elsa plantée avec l'écho de sa déclaration.

* * *

**On atteint ici le climax du premier acte...**

**A la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qu'Elsa va faire après une telle déclaration.**

**Hâte de lire vos retours !**

**Ankou**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous !**

**Un peu d'avance dans l'update parce qu'on me l'a si gentiment réclamé que je n'ai pas pu dire non ^^ (la demoiselle en question se reconnaitra ! et si tu veux toujours faire un dessin pour illustrer cette fic, n'hésite pas!)**

**Profitez-en bien, car je m'envole dans deux jours dans un pays où c'est l'hiver en été (parce que vraiment je n'en peux plus). Et comme je suis trop une ouf, je ne reviens que dans deux mois. Ah oui, et je n'aurai pas Internet, parce qu'Internet en vacances, c'est pour les faibles.**

**Je vais quand même essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les 2-3 semaines histoire de ne pas trop vous faire languir (et quand j'aurais besoin d'être en intérieur, pour des trucs ultra indispensables, genre lessive), parce que je vous aime bien.**

**J'espère que vous avez survécu après la fin du chapitre dernier. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'Anna a jeté son putain de pavé dans la mare sans demander l'avis de son cerveau ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Anna courut à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, son lacet presque défait manquant de la faire chuter à chaque pas dans l'escalier qui menait au hangar. Elle avait déjà sa clé à la main elle se rua jusqu'à son scooter, enfila son casque sans même prendre la peine d'attacher la sangle jugulaire, et partit en trombe sur le boulevard en laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière.

Elle n'était pas repassée par son casier, elle ne portait qu'un petit pull et n'avait pas d'écharpe sous son blouson, mais elle avait bien autre chose à faire que de penser au froid.

Une entité supérieure devait sûrement suivre son aventure avec intérêt, car tous les feux passèrent au vert à son approche, et elle ne ralentit pas un instant. Si elle avait eu le permis, elle aurait sans doute perdu des points ce jour-là.

Elle souhaita presque avoir un accident, s'écraser sur le sol, perdre la mémoire et oublier l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait la bouche sèche, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, et la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de hurler qu'elle était la pire crétine que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Elle se sentait si mal ! Elle se sentait si _coupable_ ! C'était pire, presque, que de l'avoir insultée ou frappée, et_merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Elle arriva devant chez elle et freina brusquement devant l'allée, manquant presque de laisser tomber son scooter en s'arrêtant sur le gravier. Elle expira profondément et se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle pendant presque tout le trajet. Le froid la mordit soudainement lorsqu'elle ôta son casque, et ses mains nues étaient maintenant glacées et douloureuses.

Elle s'assit sur la terre gelée et s'adossa à sa roue avant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sprinté tant ses poumons, ses muscles, ses bras lui faisaient mal.

Elle fouilla dans son sac avec des gestes rendus saccadés par ses mains engourdies, mais où étaient passées ces maudites clés ?

Un cri résonna dans le silence de la petite rue et Anna sentit son cœur se figer. On l'appelait. Elle se releva en vacillant. Elsa était là, dans sa voiture, et la regardait fixement, penchée vers la fenêtre côté passager. Elle aussi avait dû outrepasser le code de la route pour se trouver ici en même temps qu'Anna.

\- Anna, Anna ! Monte. S'il te plaît.

L'ordre était direct et n'appelait pas à la négociation. La jeune fille hésita un instant et recula d'un pas. Son coeur battait à toute allure. Devait-elle entrer et se barricader chez elle, ou bien affronter la colère de l'enseignante ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Putain, quelles allaient être les conséquences d'une telle connerie ?

Non sans une trouille bleue, les lèvres martyrisées par ses dents qui claquaient, elle se dirigea lentement vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière et s'assis sur le siège passager en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Winter redémarra sans un mot, puis s'arrêta sur une place de parking trois rues plus loin. Cette fois, elle coupa carrément le contact, puis se tourna vers Anna.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-elle avec un ton de prof moralisateur.

Les mots explosèrent de la bouche d'Anna sans laisser le temps à Elsa de finir sa phrase.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. C'était complètement inapproprié. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'avais… je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de dire ça. On fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? dit-elle d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

Ses mains tremblant de peur serraient si fort ses genoux que ces derniers lui faisaient mal et ses phalanges étaient devenues toute blanches.

\- Anna, reprit l'enseignante d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ? Le pensais-tu vraiment ?

L'étrangeté de la question – elle qui s'attendait à un sermon, voire à une grosse engueulade – surprit l'adolescente. Devait-elle dire la vérité ? Nier ? Prétendre à une blague ? Dire que c'était un pari ? Non, impossible, Winter ne la croirait pas. Elle était définitivement _fichue_.

\- Laissez tomber, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça…

\- Anna, réponds-moi.

La voix était ferme, exigeante, et Anna n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à sa question.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton à peine audible.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-elle. Est-tu sure que tu ne confonds pas avec une… une amitié, que… que tu ne me prends pas pour… pour une grande soeur, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Je suis sure que non… murmura Anna de cette même petite voix.

_Oui je suis sure que non !_ En elle son coeur pulsait à toute vitesse, le simple fait de la voir, si près d'elle, la rendait folle ! Elle n'inventait rien, c'était certain, elle en était sure depuis des semaines maintenant ! _Putain, oui, je suis amoureuse de vous ! Et pas qu'un peu !_

Anna voulut la regarder à nouveau, mais elle n'avait pas la force de soutenir son regard. Elle détourna si brusquement les yeux que Winter posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la forcer doucement à lui faire face. Anna frissonna sous le contact.

\- Regarde-moi Anna. Est-tu certaine de me dire la vérité ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en criant, et malgré elle il y eut un sanglot qui perça dans sa voix.

Cette fois ce fut à l'enseignante de baisser les yeux, et Anna réalisa qu'elle aussi tremblait. En fait, son corps tremblait si fort qu'il résonnait dans toute la carrosserie de la voiture.

\- Ca… ça va ? osa-t-elle demander en voyant l'état inhabituel dans lequel se trouvait Winter. Elsa.

\- Je… j'ai… Je n'aurais jamais cru que…

Winter bégayait et mordait sa lèvre inférieure et elle ne finit aucune de ses phrases, mais Anna n'avait pas besoin de les entendre pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible, et elle avait l'impression que son estomac essayait de ressortir par sa gorge tellement elle était serrée. Etait-il possible que…?

\- Anna, je suis une femme ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en regardant l'adolescente droit dans les yeux l'air, cette fois, presque en colère, comme si c'était _sa faute_.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ! répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Anna… gronda Elsa.

\- Elsa, murmura Anna.

Winter ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant son prénom prononcé par l'adolescente, puis fondit en larmes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en sanglotant bruyamment. Non, non, non ! Ca n'est pas possible, ça ne marchera jamais. Je suis prof, tu es mon élève ! On ne peut pas, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Anna eut soudain l'impression d'avoir oublié comment faire pour respirer. Ce fut comme si on avait planté un couteau en plein dans son coeur. Jamais, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait ressenti avec Hans pareille sensation, pareille émotion. Elle ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture sans se retourner, puis partit en courant.

Son lacet toujours défait claquait violemment sur le bitume du trottoir.

_Et tu t'attendais à quoi, Anna ?_

* * *

La neige s'était remise à tomber, comme en écho aux pensées, aux sentiments et aux tourments d'Elsa. Elle s'était remise à tomber dès l'instant où elle était descendue de sa voiture, en bas de son immeuble, après avoir vu Anna partir en courant.

Elsa était assise sur le canapé en bois de la terrasse. Le sol devant elle était recouvert d'un tapis blanc et glacé, mais elle ne semblait pas ressentir le froid. Seule sous la neige, elle ne cessait de penser à Anna, de repenser à ce qu'elles s'étaient dit dans la voiture, de se demander ce qu'elle aurait dû dire, dû faire, pour empêcher Anna de partir… Mais quel intérêt ? Jamais, jamais rien ne se passerait, trop d'interdits et de barrières se dressaient entre elles. Elle n'avait _pas le choix_.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, de la neige qui recouvrait petit à petit ses vêtements et ses cheveux, glissait dans son cou, mouillait son visage et se mélangeait à ses larmes.

Olaf la trouva prostrée et immobile lorsqu'il rentra à la maison. Elsa était faible comme un pantin de chiffon. Il la traîna en la portant à demi jusque dans le salon, recouvrit ses épaules de plusieurs couches de couvertures polaires, et lui mit un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Inquiet, il la bombarda de questions. Les lèvres tremblantes, Elsa lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de sa dernière heure de cours.

\- Elle a fait QUOI ? s'écria Olaf d'une voix inhabituellement aiguë.

Il secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'y croyait pas un mot.

\- Non, tu me fais marcher ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton à la fois scandalisé et surexcité. Elle t'a fait une déclaration d'amour, comme ça, en pleine classe, sans te prévenir ?

Elsa hocha la tête.

\- Mais personne ne fait ça !

Elsa ne répondit pas. Son rythme cardiaque n'était toujours pas revenu à la normale, et sa main la picotait, sa main qui avait touché la joue d'Anna. Elle revoyait son visage la réalisation, la surprise, la douleur qui transparaissaient dans son regard. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'être à nouveau avec Anna dans sa voiture, et plaisanter comme ça leur était déjà arrivé ? Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé l'adolescente lui avouer ses sentiments ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que le jour où ça arrive, elle lui ferme la porte au nez ?

Non, personne ne faisait ça. Mais aujourd'hui, Anna s'était retrouvée dans sa voiture après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, et elle l'avait rejetée. Comme elle avait rejeté chacune de ses rêveries.

* * *

_Il pleuvait comme c'était pas permis._

_Sa journée de cours était terminée, et elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison. Olaf lui avait promis une soirée plateau-télé reposante où il s'occuperait de tout, et elle se serait volontiers dépêchée de partir si le déluge à l'extérieur ne la poussait pas à rester dans sa salle à faire tout un tas de chose qui n'étaient absolument pas pressées._

_Elle commençait à prendre ses marques au sein du lycée, une grande partie de ses vacances d'automne avaient été consacrées à son travail, et elle avait réussi à préparer presque tous ses cours jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. La pression et le stress retombaient petit à petit. Ses élèves l'aimaient bien, elle n'avait pas de classes pénibles, et elle finissait souvent avec ses terminales, ce qui la mettait en général de bonne humeur pour la soirée._

_Après avoir terminé de remplir le cahier de textes en ligne, elle classa et rangea les différentes piles de papier dans son énorme classeur. Elle sépara les planches d'exercices pour les élèves en difficulté de celles pour ceux qui avaient bien compris, et mit dans une pochette à part les exercices avancés. Elle en imprimait toujours quelques uns en plusieurs exemplaires au cas où, mais jusqu'à présent, ils étaient toujours destinés à Anna. L'adolescente n'avait visiblement aucun problème pour comprendre le cours, ses exercices étaient toujours terminés avant la moitié de la séance, et ce qui intéressait désormais Elsa, c'était de lui trouver des problèmes et des énigmes qui seraient pour elle un véritable challenge, sans pour autant être totalement hors de sa portée._

_L'éclat dans ses yeux n'était pas le même lorsqu'elle appliquait simplement le cours et lorsqu'elle se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa façon de mordiller son stylo, de jouer avec ses cheveux. Quelque chose d'attirant, de sensuel._

_Elle réalisa qu'elle rêvait toute éveillée quand des éclats de voix dans le couloir la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle sortit et découvrit Hans et Anna qui se disputaient. De retour dans sa classe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux, à ce qu'Anna lui avait dit le soir où elle l'avait ramassée, dans sa voiture. Elle n'était pas amoureuse du garçon, visiblement, et étrangement, Elsa en était soulagée. _

_Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir devant sa porte, lourds et rapides. Ce n'était probablement pas Anna, sans doute Hans qui s'en allait. Elle eut envie de sortir, pour vérifier que l'adolescente allait bien. Une boule apparut quelque part dans son ventre lorsqu'elle vit la petite rousse assise par terre, le visage dans ses mains. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait rejeter une gamine aussi intelligente et intéressante. Et belle. _

_Le bruit des gouttes puissantes qui s'écrasaient sur le toit résonnait dans les couloirs, et Elsa imagina soudain Anna sous la pluie, les cheveux trempés et les vêtements dégoulinants, comme un petit chaton roux pris par l'orage. Sans réfléchir, elle lui proposa de la conduire. Et les mots n'étaient encore pas totalement sortis de sa bouche qu'elle réalisait déjà que c'était une proposition qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire, puisqu'elle était sa prof. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas changer d'avis sous prétexte que ce n'était pas professionnel. Et puis, sans se l'avouer, elle avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Juste pour vérifier que Hans ne l'avait pas trop cabossée. _

_Hans n'avait pas rendue Anna malheureuse, réalisa l'enseignante quelques instants plus tard, en voyant la jeune fille rire et plaisanter et s'adresser à elle avec une familiarité qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter. _

_C'est quand Anna descendit de sa voiture et se retourna, sous la pluie, pour lui sourire, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'insectes dans un coin de son ventre, qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui était en train de lui tomber dessus._

* * *

\- Et tu lui a couru après ! s'exclama son ami avec un sifflement admiratif. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

\- Moi non plus j'aurais jamais cru ça de moi...

Olaf avait raison, et elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Lui courir après, non mais quelle idiote... _Comme si mon cerveau aurait pu être en état de trouver une autre idée sur le moment..._

Elle avait l'impression de ne faire rien d'autre qu'enchaîner les mauvaises décisions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ça ? demanda Olaf.

Il était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner, et Elsa était assise sur la table à-côté de lui, les yeux dans le vague, son mug de chocolat chaud aussi vide et froid que l'était son cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Elsa. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il faut que je lui parle. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Tu te rends comptes, ça veut dire que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle n'allait pas bien au lycée ! Ca me rend malade d'imaginer que je suis responsable…

\- Tu crois qu'avec son relevé de notes tu peux remonter jusqu'au jour où elle a réalisé qu'elle craquait pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Olaf ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing faiblard dans l'épaule. Arrête de prendre ça comme une plaisanterie !

Le jeune homme eut une moue d'excuse, comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Parle lui, dit-il d'une voix douce. Dis-lui ce que tu penses. Explique lui la situation.

\- Elle l'a très bien comprise, grommela Elsa.

\- Parle lui quand même.

Elsa se leva brusquement, son corps tremblait toujours tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table du salon où elle avait laissé son téléphone.

\- Je vais appeler Belle.

\- Mes conseils ne te suffisent pas, c'est ça ? dit son ami d'un ton faussement jaloux.

\- J'ai besoin de conseils sérieux, Olaf.

Elle pianota sur son téléphone et sélectionna un numéro. Aucune réponse sur les portables. Elle essaya d'appeler directement chez elles. Le message enregistré résonna depuis le petit appareil. _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Aurore et Isabelle, merci de bien vouloir laisser un message ». _Olaf la regarda avec un sourire compatissant, que trahissait l'éclat moqueur de ses yeux.

\- On dirait que tu vas devoir te contenter de mes conseils, finalement.

* * *

Ni Olaf, ni Belle, ni Aurore n'avaient de solution viable à son problème. Il lui fallait ignorer Anna, ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était facile sur le papier, mais comment faire alors qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça ? Alors qu'elle la voyait tous les jours ? Alors que ses sentiments ne cessaient de grandir jusqu'à menacer de l'étouffer ? Elle se sentait piégée, coincée, prisonnière de cette situation invivable. Comment, lorsqu'on est une prof, trouver le courage de parler à une élève des sentiments qu'on a pour elle ?

Il lui était désormais impossible de la regarder en face, de lui adresser la parole, de simplement lui sourire. C'en devenait physiquement douloureux.

Parfois, dans le sanctuaire qu'était sa chambre, elle finissait par exploser. Elle s'était toujours crue être quelqu'un de droit, de sérieux, qui respecte les règles établies, du moins la plupart. Alors était-ce un piège, une vengeance, une mauvaise farce que de la faire tomber amoureuse de la personne la moins à même d'être à sa portée, tout en étant omniprésente dans son existence ?

Quelle solution, quelle technique, quel tour de magie exécuter pour se tirer toutes les deux de là ?

_Je suis foutue…_

A moins d'un kilomètre de là, dans une chambre similaire mais beaucoup plus désordonnée, Anna se répétait ces trois mêmes mots en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

Anna ne la revit pas jusqu'au cours suivant, où elle s'était résolue de ne pas lui offrir la moindre miette d'attention. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte tout ça de la tête, il le fallait ! Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle avait passé ses dernières nuits à tremper son oreiller de larmes, à camoufler ses réactions bizarres à ses parents tout le week-end, et à tout faire pour ne pas la croiser dans un couloir. Ca au moins, c'était facile, car à force de traîner dans les couloirs pour espérer la croiser « par hasard », elle avait fini par connaître son emploi du temps quasiment par cœur.

Elle écouta à peine ses premiers mots, et elle ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'elle rendit les copies corrigées du DS du jeudi précédent. Anna jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la marge de sa propre copie. La note était très satisfaisante et ferait le plus grand bien à sa moyenne vacillante, mais elle n'avait certainement pas le coeur à s'en réjouir. Elle voulut la chiffonner ou la ranger immédiatement dans son sac, réaction à la fois boudeuse et insolente et indigne de la fille qu'elle était, mais un petit mot au crayon de papier, tracé en appuyant si doucement sur la mine qu'il était à peine visible dans la marge, attira son attention.

_« Rejoins moi dans le couloir d'info à 17h. »_

Anna hésita. C'était bien la même écriture que pour l'appréciation. Elle gomma discrètement la note avant que Mérida ne s'en aperçoive, tout en se masturbant le cerveau. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de lui parler au lycée, alors qu'elle avait justement dit que c'était une relation impossible ? D'un autre côté, le couloir d'informatique était situé au sous-sol d'un des bâtiments secondaires, et il n'y avait en général presque personne dedans, c'était peut-être plus judicieux que dans une voiture hyper voyante à 200 mètres de sa maison.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Que voulait-elle lui dire ?

\- T'as eu combien, Anna ? demanda Mérida en attrapant sa copie.

_Gommer ce mot a sûrement été la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai faite depuis bien longtemps._

* * *

Le couloir d'informatique était désert. Anna avait réussi à semer les filles en prétextant des livres à rendre au CDI, et elle était maintenant là, dans une des parties les moins fréquentées du lycée, avec son cœur qui battait si fort qu'on devait l'entendre depuis au moins deux étages. Elle essaya d'égayer son esprit en imaginant que c'était un rencard avec un beau mec du style le Quaterback de l'équipe de foot du lycée, ou un truc du genre. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas la capitaine des Cheerleaders, et que son rencard, c'était avec une femme. Et cette femme, c'était sa prof de maths. Mauvaise idée de scénario.

Son esprit essaya de la faire flipper en lui parlant de risques, de parents, d'élèves qui les prendraient en flagrant délit (_de quoi ?_), mais la seule pensée qu'elle arrivait à exprimer correctement, c'était de se demander si elle était suffisamment bien habillée et si ses cheveux étaient toujours correctement coiffés après une journée de travail.

_T'es irrécupérable, Anna._

Elle attendit encore un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long, cinq minutes qui étaient les plus étirées et les plus intenses de toutes les minutes qu'elle avait vécues, puis elle vit la porte située juste à-côté d'elle s'ouvrir et elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit en tomber par terre. Ou plutôt qu'elle en tomba directement dans les bras de Winter, qui l'avait rattrapée au vol.

La peau d'Elsa au contact de la sienne envoya des étincelles à travers tout son organisme.

_T'es VRAIMENT irrécupérable, Anna._

Sans la lâcher, Elsa la tira vivement mais sans violence dans la salle. La porte se referma derrière Anna et elle se retrouva dans une petite salle remplie d'ordinateurs. Le néon au-dessus du bureau était allumé, éclairant doucement la pièce.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et sentit tous ses muscles se bander comme par anticipation.

Elle commença par se mettre en garde. _S'il te plaît Anna, ne sois pas pathétique… _Elsa était une adulte, il fallait qu'elle se comporte comme telle, et non pas comme une adolescente irréfléchie. Anna affirma sa détermination.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla, et elle en fut toute décontenancée. Puis, la surprise laissa place à l'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi Elsa l'avait-elle fait venir ici ? Et, surtout, pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ?

Elle attendait que Winter brise le silence, mais la boule qui enflait petit à petit dans son estomac lui donnait la nausée et était en train de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Anna… commença finalement l'enseignante, avant de s'interrompre à nouveau, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

La lycéenne fronça les sourcils. Mimer un air d'adulte excédé devenait soudain facile comme elle sentait un véritable énervement la gagner.

\- Ecoutez madame, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en insistant sur le titre et la distance qu'il impliquait, je crois que vous avez été très claire la dernière fois. Je ne vois pas de raison pour revenir sur le sujet.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Anna voyait la bouche de Winter s'ouvrir et se refermer, ses yeux grands ouverts. Anna avait conscience de son inconfort, il était clairement visible, sa main était serrée en un poing devenu presque blanc, et l'autre s'agrippait nerveusement à sa tresse. Sa magnifique tresse blonde qu'elle avait plus d'une fois rêvé de pouvoir toucher.

A cet instant, Anna se rendit compte que ce n'était plus Winter, sa prof de maths sympathique mais ferme et sérieuse, mais Elsa, une jeune femme d'à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle et à moitié sur le point de pleurer, et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Evidemment, Anna resta immobile.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture est la vérité, murmura Elsa d'une voix tremblante en tortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux pas…

\- Je sais, répondit Anna de la même voix dure et mature dont elle ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Je ne veux pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à perdre.

Une partie d'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, restait en retrait, comme si elle se regardait au loin sans pouvoir agir. La partie qui était tombée amoureuse d'Elsa Winter, celle qui avait envie de l'embrasser, celle qui voulait que quelque chose de positif sorte de ce simulacre de rendez-vous. Et cette partie d'elle se mit à crier, à tirer, à tout faire pour se ruer au premier plan, tandis que le reste de son cerveau concentrait toutes ses forces pour la repousser et rester ferme.

\- Si vous voulez… si vous _me_ voulez, vous pouvez, dit Anna. Mais je ne vais pas vous pousser à le faire. Je vous laisse choisir.

Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard effrayé. Si elle la regardait une seconde de plus, elle se mettrait à pleurer, et sa détermination, sa maturité, tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire volerait en éclat.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour prendre la meilleure décision.

Pour la troisième fois en trois jours, Anna partit sans se retourner, et il lui était impossible de savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elsa ne la suivit pas.

* * *

**Je vous aime tous, voila c'est dit !**

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux été :)**

**Ankou**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je ne sais pas quel jour on est (je perds un peu la trace du temps, j'avais un portable, mais je l'ai égaré quelque part), mais je profite d'une journée plus tranquille que les précédentes pour vous donner un petit peu de lecture.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent ou je suis, hier j'étais aux pieds de la Montagne du Destin ****(tous ceux qui ont vu le Seigneur des Anneaux savent de quoi je parle, sinon... vous êtes nés dans une grotte ou quoi ? :p ), ****de son nom Maori _Ngauruhoe._ Un beau stratovolcan encore actif, tout de blanc vêtu. -13°, rafales à 85 km/h, neige et glace... Je me serais crue sur la North Moutain. J'ai même fait un mini bonhomme de neige sur le chemin._ The cold does bother me anyway ^^_**

**Je ne sais vraiment pas quand sera la prochaine mise à jour, alors profitez bien de celle-ci, et envoyez-moi plein de message pour me donner du courage :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Rien qu'au bruit qu'elle avait fait en refermant la porte et en posant ses affaires, Olaf devina qu'Elsa avait pleuré. Sans attendre un seul instant, il sauvegarda son travail, ferma son ordinateur et descendit dans le salon. Elsa s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains. Il poussa un soupir il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il détestait voir Elsa pleurer.

Le temps qu'elle sorte, et le thé infusait déjà dans la théière, posé sur un plateau en compagnie de deux tasses, d'un sucrier et d'une soucoupe contenant tout ce qu'il leur restait de chocolats de Noël. Il porta le plateau dans le salon, et sourit lorsqu'il vit la reconnaissance pétiller dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Il n'était peut-être pas l'ami le plus brillant, ni le plus avisé, mais il était celui qui comptait le plus pour Elsa, alors autant se montrer à la hauteur.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il en lui mettant une tasse de thé dans la main. Tu lui as parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si on veut, répondit Elsa en serrant nerveusement les doigts sur la petite tasse.

\- Tu as fait ton truc ? Le mot sur sa feuille ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca a marché ? demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Techniquement, oui. On s'est retrouvées dans une salle déserte pendant à peu près trois minutes.

Elsa parlait d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle était trop en colère contre elle-même pour s'autoriser la tristesse.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Moi ? Rien. J'ai rien réussi à dire. C'est elle qui a parlé.

L'expression sur le visage d'Olaf passa instantanément de la curiosité à la surprise. Ses sourcils étaient si hauts qu'ils avaient presque disparu sous ses cheveux.

\- Eeeeeet ? risqua-t-il.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Elsa ferma les yeux et crispa encore plus fort ses mains sur la pauvre tasse. Quelques gouttes de liquide chaud débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses doigts, avant d'atterrir sur le parquet. Une ou deux larmes en firent autant.

\- Elle me donne le choix, dit-elle finalement.

Olaf se gratta la nuque. Fallait-il qu'il lui extirpe tous les détails de force ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas un bon gros monologue, qui limiterait le risque d'interventions inutiles de sa part ? Il ne voyait plus que le sommet de son crâne, tant elle était penchée, les coudes sur les genoux, écrasée par le poids de son angoisse.

\- Tu… tu mets du thé partout, Elsa, marmonna-t-il en lui reprenant la tasse des mains.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et toussota légèrement, pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle comprenait la… difficulté de ma situation, et qu'elle me laissait choisir.

\- C'est sage, approuva-t-il.

\- Oui, admit Elsa. Non, se reprit-elle d'un ton soudain véhément, et elle donna un coup de poing rageur sur le rebord du canapé. NON ! C'est pas sage, c'est... c'est lâche ! Elle rejette toute la responsabilité sur moi ! Si je refuse d'avoir… _quoi que ce soit_, avec elle, ce sera ma faute, mais si je prends le risque et que quelque chose arrive, je devrais assumer d'avoir fait ce choix ! Tu vois, elle se décharge complètement !

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Olaf d'un ton songeur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne la connais pas !

\- Non, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai été quelqu'un d'à peu près normal à dix-sept ans.

Elsa lui lança un regard excédé et se leva brusquement. Elle état stressée maintenant, ses mains se crispaient sur sa tresse, et elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tournoyant autour d'Olaf qui était toujours confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse dans une main et sa soucoupe dans l'autre, à l'image d'un Lord anglais, ou d'un Hobbit d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

\- Il va falloir que je lui donne une réponse.

\- C'est certain.

\- Il va falloir que je prenne une décision.

\- Ca vaut mieux.

\- Il va falloir que je lui dise non.

\- Ou que tu lui dises oui.

Elsa interrompit son piétinement et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Olaf la regardait avec une moue compatissante, sa tasse à mi-chemin entre sa soucoupe et ses lèvres.

\- C'est la seule issue possible, Olaf, et tu le sais.

\- Non, tu refuses juste de regarder les autres possibilités.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

\- Ecoute ma belle. Quand elle n'était qu'une élève sur qui tu avais un béguin, je pouvais aller dans ton sens, dire que c'était irréalisable, rien qu'un rêve, te conseiller de tout laisser tomber. Mais maintenant que tu sais qu'elle t'aime ? Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Elsa, et tu n'es pas heureuse, donc il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Prends ta décision, celle que tu veux. Je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses, de toute façon. Mais réfléchis bien.

* * *

Anna mit le point final à sa composition et se redressa. Mordillant l'extrémité de son stylo, elle s'adossa à sa chaise et allongea les jambes devant elle pour attaquer sa relecture dans une position plus confortable. Elle s'était forcée à travailler ces derniers jours, elle avait bien révisé, et elle était confiante, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Mme Gerda passait dans les rangs avec des sourires encourageants pour chacun. A côté d'elle, Mérida était encore plongée dans la rédaction, mais Tiana avait déjà fini depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Rapidement, les élèves se levèrent pour déposer un par un leur copie sur le bureau avant de sortir, recevant au passage quelques mots d'encouragement ou de soutien de la part de l'enseignante, qui se comportait parfois, et surtout en période de DS, plus comme une coach que comme une prof.

Comme d'habitude, Anna avait attendu Mérida, et les deux adolescentes furent parmi les dernières à se lever et à quitter la salle.

\- Ca a été ? demanda Mme Gerda tandis qu'Anna lui donnait sa copie.

\- Oh, oui, je pense m'être bien débrouillée.

\- Ha, tant mieux ! J'ai corrigé ton devoir que tu as fait pendant les vacances, il est pertinent et bien construit. Je retrouve enfin l'Anna que je connaissais.

\- Heu, merci, balbutia l'adolescente, les joues rouges comme ses cheveux.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait, dit l'enseignante d'un ton approbateur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec assurance, car c'était vrai.

\- Bien ! Continue comme ça !

Anna répondit par un sourire reconnaissant, et finalement, les deux lycéennes quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le self pour y prendre leur déjeuner.

\- J'dois en déduire que tu n'es plus complètement obnubilée par ton coup de foudre ? demanda Mérida une fois qu'elles furent seules dans le couloir.

\- C'est pas un coup de foudre, rétorqua Anna avec humeur.

\- Ok, ok, répondit la grande rousse avec un geste apaisant de la main. Mais elle ne t'empêche plus de bosser en tout cas, c'est plutôt cool. T'as fini par te résigner et te convaincre qu'elle était inaccessible ?

Les lèvres de sa meilleure amie s'étirèrent en un immense sourire.

\- Non. Je crois plutôt qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de moi.

Anna savoura l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Mérida, qui la fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire à demi pendante. Elle lui referma la bouche d'un claquement sur le menton et éclata de rire. La tête de Mérida valait son pesant de cacahuètes en cet instant.

* * *

Anna avait toujours été une optimiste. Elle voyait toujours le meilleur de chacun, partait positive à l'école, et ne se plaignait pas à outrance quand une tuile arrivait, la plupart du temps en tout cas. C'était comme ça qu'elle était. Depuis une semaine, son optimisme qui avait été mis à mal pendant un mois était revenu au grand galop.

La donne avait changé, complètement changé. Elle n'était plus une idiote de lycéenne désespérément et stupidement amoureuse d'une prof ignorante de ses émotions, non non, elles étaient deux personnes avec des sentiments pour l'autre, sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas capables d'oser quoi que ce soit. Voila. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le courage d'oser malgré les risques qui étaient inévitablement présents.

Du moins dans la tête d'Anna, c'était comme ça que les choses se passaient.

Ca ne serait peut-être pas facile, elle en avait conscience. Elsa refuserait probablement de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit de sérieux tant qu'elle serait au lycée, mais s'il fallait attendre la fin du bac, et bien tant pis, elles attendraient ! Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Elsa avait elle aussi des sentiments pour elle, qu'elle était peut-être même _amoureuse_ d'elle, elle pouvait bien attendre l'éternité !

En tout cas, elle en était persuadée.

Et elle en resta persuadée à peu près une semaine, pendant laquelle l'enseignante l'ignora superbement, comme si elle, de son côté, avait peur de lui adresser la parole ou même de la regarder. Comme si elle n'avait pas les mêmes aspirations qu'Anna. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que la lycéenne voulait.

Si Anna était optimiste, la patience était loin de faire partie de ses vertus. Elle pensait avoir été sage, intelligente et mature en laissant à Elsa le soin de décider. Mais visiblement, Elsa n'avait pas fait le choix qu'Anna espérait.

Et comment faire pour la convaincre de changer d'avis ?

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient sans aucun changement. Il paraissait maintenant clair pour Anna qu'Elsa n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se rapprocher d'elle de quelque manière que ce soit, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Elle n'était pas stupide ni irresponsable, en tout cas elle en avait l'impression, alors pourquoi Elsa continuait-elle de l'éviter, de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Car Anna ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y avait rien, Elsa n'aurait pas cherché à la voir en privé si c'était vraiment le cas. Et elle ne se serait pas mise à pleurer dans sa voiture, ajouta-elle mentalement. _Et ça la tuerait de venir me parler au moins pour me dire ce qu'elle a décidé ? _

Chaque jour au lycée, chaque cours de math rajoutait une dose d'inquiétude et de stress. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle commençait à en avoir _ras-le-bol_.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'inspirer de précieux conseils, mais de qui ? Kristoff n'était absolument pas un expert en amour, même si lui au moins ne la jugerait pas, Mérida se moquerait d'elle et ne comprendrait pas vraiment, quant à cette inconnue sur Internet… comment pouvait-elle davantage l'aider ? En suivant son conseil, qui lui avait paru plutôt avisé, elle avait laissé le choix dans les mains d'Elsa, et voila ce qu'elle avait gagné.

* * *

Anna était persuadée que c'était la divine providence, ou quelque chose d'approchant, qui avait poussé Mme Bulda à répondre à sa petite annonce, quelques mois plus tôt.

\- … tout à l'heure, à midi, disait-elle au téléphone. Il faudrait que tu puisses aller chercher mes petits à la sortie de l'école. Ca ira ?

\- Sans aucun problème, Mme Bulda ! répondit Anna.

\- Je finis assez tôt, mais mon mari rentrera probablement en premier, vers quinze heures. C'est Margot qui aura les clés de la maison. Ah, je dois raccrocher, ma réunion commence. A cet aprèm, Anna !

La communication avait coupé avant qu'Anna n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Elle finissait à midi comme tous les mercredis, et elle savait que Winter finissait à la même heure. Cette session baby-sitting était peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour Anna de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Et elle avait un plan.

* * *

La Mini bleue se gara sur le parking à l'instant même où Anna arrivait devant l'immeuble avec un enfant surexcité accroché à chaque bras. Margot sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Allez, Anna, dépêche-toi ! s'exclama Victor en tirant la jeune fille par la manche.

Anna décrocha son regard de la petite voiture – elle avait espéré croiser les yeux bleus de Winter - et suivit les enfants qui couraient déjà dans les escaliers.

\- Vite, on va rater le début !

Les deux enfants filèrent comme des boulets de canon, à peine la porte de l'appartement ouverte, en direction du poste de télévision.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu les enfants agir ainsi, elle avait été choquée. Mais Mme Bulda lui avait expliqué en rentrant que c'était la seule émission télévisée qu'ils avaient le droit de regarder en rentrant de l'école, et qu'à part ça ils n'avaient pas le droit de regarder la télé sauf des films le dimanche et des épisodes de _C'est pas Sorcier_ quand il pleuvait trop pour sortir. En conséquence, ses enfants étaient devenus complètement accros à leur dessin animé, et n'en auraient manqué une seule minute pour rien au monde.

Anna accrocha son blouson sur le portemanteau, et approcha son oreille de la porte restée entrouverte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, était-ce un étage au-dessus ou un étage en dessous ? Elle attendit une minute supplémentaire, pour être sûre, puis se tourna vers Margot et Victor, déjà confortablement installés dans le salon.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je dois donner un coup de téléphone.

\- D'accord ! répondirent-ils en chœur sans lever les yeux du dessin animé.

\- Vous m'faites pas de bêtises, hein ?

\- Promis ! répondit l'aînée, tandis que son petit frère suçotait déjà sa peluche préférée.

Anna poussa la porte d'entrée et tendit la tête dans le couloir. Personne en vue, mais elle entendit des bruits de clés provenant des étages supérieurs. Allait-elle oser monter et frapper à cette porte ? _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

Trop tôt, trop vite, avant qu'elle ne soit prête, elle se retrouva devant la porte au flocon de neige.

Il y avait des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, une clé posée, un manteau accroché, des chaussures ôtées. Il fallait faire vite, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Ou avant qu'elle-même ne change d'avis.

\- Allez Anna, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, c'est le moment. Je suis prête. Je suis _née_ prête.

Elle s'avança tout contre la porte, et frappa doucement de son poing.

_Toc toc._

\- Mme Winter ? Elsa ?

Les mouvements dans la pièce s'interrompirent aussitôt. La scène qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête était vivace. Elle imaginait Elsa, complètement figée et prise par surprise en reconnaissant sa voix, se retourner, tendre la main vers la poignée... _ouvrir la porte, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser... _Non.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent lentement de la porte.

Anna se mordilla les lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait davantage envie qu'Elsa ouvre la porte, ou si elle préférait qu'elle l'écoute de l'autre côté. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite la dernière fois, commença l'adolescente d'une voix un peu précipitée. J'aurais dû rester pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation, et qu'on décide ensemble de ce que... de ce qu'on va faire. Je suis deux étages plus bas. Si vous voulez qu'on ait cette conversation aujourd'hui… sachez que je finis à 15h.

Elle toussota une ou deux fois, baissa les yeux, puis regarda à nouveau le flocon de neige fixé sur la porte, comme s'il s'agissait de ces yeux immensément bleus.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas imaginée, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, et que vous êtes bien derrière la porte à m'écouter, sinon je me sentirai vraiment ridicule, lorsque je vous attendrai tout à l'heure… si vous ne venez pas.

Elle fit demi-tour, et redescendit les marches pour rejoindre les enfants, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Accrochée sur un mur du salon, bien en évidence, l'horloge commençait déjà à égrener les minutes qui la rapprochaient d'Elsa.

* * *

Anna eut du mal à s'occuper des enfants cet après-midi. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à leurs jeux, leurs chamailleries, leurs futilités, alors qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, Elsa était chez elle, tournait en rond, réfléchissait, pensait à elle, peut-être.

Tout son esprit était concentré sur cette unique question : Elsa allait-elle venir ?

Elle eut tout d'abord peur d'avoir halluciné et parlé à un appartement vide. Et puis , même si Elsa avait effectivement été là pour l'entendre, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'elle aurait envie de lui parler ? Et enfin, ne risquait-elle pas de venir juste pour lui dire de lâcher l'affaire et de la laisser tranquille ? Ouais, les probabilités pour que l'une de ces trois possibilités soit la bonne étaient quand même sacrément élevées.

M. Bulda arriva peu avant quinze heures. Les enfants l'accueillirent bruyamment, et rapidement, Anna se retrouva dehors. Elle resta immobile devant la porte, et attendit. C'était difficile, douloureux, et stressant. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, s'attendant à chaque instant à entendre son nom, un « psst », n'importe quoi. Trente-cinq passa, puis quarante. Il lui fallait partir, sinon elle risquerait de croiser Mme Bulda, ce qui créerait immanquablement des questions aux réponses compliquées.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle se résigna enfin à rentrer à la maison qu'elle vit le post-it.

Elle s'approcha, tremblante d'excitation, du carré de papier jaune fluo et le décolla du mur.

_« Demain, même heure, même endroit »._

* * *

**A très bientôt. Les pages de mon carnet se noircissent petit à petit des prochains chapitres.**

**Ankou**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone !**

**J'ai réussi à mettre enfin la main sur un ticket internet (oui le wifi gratuit n'est pas une évidence partout, et l'après-midi, j'ai autre chose à faire, comme profiter des rares heures de soleil :p ). J'ai atteint le point le plus au sud de mon périple, et j'attaque la lente remontée vers le Nord, en commençant par quelques jours dans les montagnes. Ils annoncent -17° la nuit. Je vous ai dit que je le faisait en camping ? Si ce chapitre est le dernier, vous saurez pourquoi.**

**Bref, vous n'êtes pas ici pour lire ma vie mais pour savoir ce qu'Elsa et Anna vont bien pouvoir faire pendant ce rendez-vous, _même heure, même endroit_.**

**Solnd, on verra si tu as raison... ou pas ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il était presque 17h. Dehors, il faisait encore jour, contrairement à la fois précédente, et à cause de ça, Anna ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle avait peur d'être suivie, d'être observée. Et en même temps, c'était absurde ! Comme si plus de monde allait se mettre à traîner dans les couloirs sous prétexte qu'il ne faisait pas nuit à l'extérieur !

_Tu dérailles, ma pauvre. _

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de trembler, et ça ne suffisait pas à dénouer sa gorge. Respirer était devenu depuis plusieurs instants un acte nécessitant un effort incroyable.

A la fin de son dernier cours, elle était passée par son casier, afin de ne pas prendre le risque de rentrer sans pull ni blouson, comme la dernière fois. Pas sûr qu'elle survivrait à une deuxième traversée de la ville avec si peu de vêtements elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu échapper à la pneumonie. Rempli de ses habits chauds, son sac était maintenant plein à craquer.

Quand elle réalisa que le temps ne passait pas plus vite si elle regardait les secondes défiler en mode chronomètre sur son portable, elle se leva, jeta son lourd sac sur son épaule, et quitta le CDI où elle s'était réfugiée pour passer le temps. Elle avait vaguement pensé mettre à profit cette demi-heure d'attente pour travailler, mais… évidemment, elle n'avait même pas sorti un stylo.

Le couloir informatique était presque à l'autre bout du lycée. Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou bien plus elle s'en rapprochait, plus les couloirs devenaient sombres ?

_Pff, la nuit tombe, c'est tout. Je deviens dingue…_

Elle traversa presque la moitié du lycée pour s'y rendre, et comme la dernière fois, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne à cette heure. Elle poussa la lourde porte battante en pestant contre ceux qui l'avaient refermée.

Les escaliers menant vers le couloir en sous-sol étaient plongés dans le noir, et elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur avant d'appuyer dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La voix était ferme, réprobatrice, et le cœur d'Anna se figea comme de la glace. Elle se retourna et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux poings serrés sur les hanches. C'était M. Chifu, l'un des CPE. Un du genre pas sympa du tout. Il l'avait collée une fois en seconde, pour une broutille en plus, et depuis, elle s'en méfiait comme la peste.

Anna resta immobile, la bouche à demi ouverte, les yeux levés vers l'indésirable intrus.

\- Et bien ? C'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Anna… Anna Andersen.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? répéta-t-il. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller seuls dans ce couloir.

\- Je… heu, je… j'ai oublié ma clé USB ! balbutia-t-elle en disant la première excuse qui lui était passée par la tête.

\- Tu as oublié ta clé, hein ? Et bien tu reviendras demain, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'ouvrir ! Allez, ouste !

Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu cette éventualité. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Winter croirait-elle à un lapin ? Prendrait-elle son absence pour un message explicite, ou bien partirait-elle la chercher ?

\- Heu, mais non ! Mme Winter m'attend en bas ! s'exclama-t-elle en dernier recours.

\- Madame Winter, hein ? On va voir ça. Je t'accompagne.

Anna se mordilla les lèvres. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète, elle aurait presque préféré avoir à partir et lui mettre un lapin. Comment Winter allait-elle réagir en voyant qu'elle amenait rien d'autre que le CPE comme témoin de leur rendez-vous ?

La lycéenne descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd, prononcé, en espérant que l'enseignante entendrait les deux bruits de pas, et qu'elle ne commettrait aucune erreur compromettante.

Le CPE s'avança vers la porte qu'Anna avait indiqué et toqua sèchement avant de pousser la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Ha, c'est vrai, c'est des portes sécurisées ici, elles ne s'ouvrent sans clé que de l'intérieur.

_Tiens, ça explique pourquoi Winter a choisi ce lieu de rendez-vous…_

\- Comment elle s'appelle déjà, ta prof ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Winter, répondit Anna, intérieurement vexée qu'il ne connaisse pas mieux que ça le nom de l'enseignante.

\- Madame Winter ? appela-t-il en toquant à nouveau.

Cette fois, on entendit des bruits de chaise dans la salle, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Elsa attendait avec crainte et impatience l'arrivée d'Anna, mais lorsque son nom fut prononcé par une voix grave et masculine, elle sursauta brusquement. Le CPE l'attendait devant la porte, l'air mécontent, et Anna à ses côtés avait l'air bravache de quelqu'un que l'on aurait injustement rappelé à l'ordre.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle, une main sur la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, et l'autre appuyée sur l'encadrement.

\- Bonjour, répondit sévèrement le CPE sans sourire davantage. J'ai croisé miss Andersen qui se baladait dans les couloirs, elle prétend avoir un rendez-vous avec vous.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'écarquillèrent et elle porta instinctivement la main à sa poitrine, comme pour empêcher son cœur de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et de se mettre à gambader dans toute la pièce.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Anna, pareillement choquée. Je vous ai dit que j'avais oublié ma clé USB et qu'elle m'attendait pour que je vienne la chercher, pas que j'avais un rendez-vous !

\- Oui, bon, ça revient au même, pas la peine de crier !

Elsa reprit petit à petit ses esprits en comprenant la situation, et s'écarta du chambranle de la porte qui l'avait maintenue debout alors que ses jambes avaient été sur le point de céder sous son poids.

\- Oui oui, entre, j'ai toute une boîte de clés perdues, regarde si la tienne est dedans. Merci de l'avoir accompagnée, dit-elle en se tournant vers le CPE.

\- Bon, très bien… grommela l'homme, déçu sans doute de n'avoir pu profiter de l'occasion pour donner une punition à ses yeux bien méritée. Bonne soirée alors, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle, maintenant.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit dans le couloir. Sa dernière réplique avait fait monter le rouge aux joues d'Anna, mais en entrant dans la pièce, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir rougi.

Du pied, Anna repoussa la porte jusqu'à entendre le _clic_ indiquant qu'elle était bien fermée.

En regardant Elsa, qui s'appuyait contre une table, la main à nouveau portée à sa poitrine, Anna réalisa l'absurdité de cette scène inattendue, et sentit la pression retomber, comme si la force qui écrasait son dos, ses côtes et ses épaules venait de desserrer d'un seul coup son emprise. Et la seule réaction qui lui parut appropriée, ce fut d'éclater de rire.

Le rire d'Anna était communicatif, et Elsa, qui sentait sa peur s'envoler petit à petit, ne put s'empêcher, malgré sa volonté de rester calme et sérieuse, de pouffer de rire à son tour.

\- On l'a échappé belle, dit Anna avec un sourire complice.

Cette réflexion ramena Elsa à la réalité. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été propulsée plusieurs jours en arrière, comme si elle avait recommencé sa partie à la dernière sauvegarde. Anna partirait-elle, cette fois ? Non, c'était elle qui avait voulu ce deuxième rendez-vous.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'adolescente. Ses mains tremblaient, il fallait qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était que folie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais Anna la fixait avec un tel sourire qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux enflammés, mais comment se détacher d'une telle beauté ? _C'est une élève, retiens-toi, ne fais pas une grosse connerie…_

Une grande bataille se déroulait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle essayait de lutter pour combattre le monstre qui grandissait et menaçait de prendre son contrôle. Mais plus Anna la regardait, plus elle se sentait fléchir, et plus la bataille devenait ardue.

\- C'est peut-être le moment où vous devez dire quelque chose, dit Anna, tentant avec une touche d'humour d'attirer l'attention d'Elsa, inconsciente de la lutte qui se déroulait pourtant juste sous ses yeux.

Les mots de l'adolescente l'avaient une fois de plus ramenée à la réalité. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à quitter les lèvres d'Anna, elle les dévorait, les embrassait du regard, et elle sentit par le feu brûlant dans son ventre que l'horrible monstre était en train de gagner le combat. Elle avait perdu, _elle était perdue._

Ce serait si facile de s'avancer et de l'embrasser… Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Et elle en avait envie, _si envie_…

C'était le moment de paniquer et de s'enfuir. C'est ce qu'une personne normale ferait dans sa situation, pas vrai ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si elle n'avait _pas envie_ de s'enfuir ?

Elsa avança un pas, puis un autre en direction de la lycéenne qui tremblait _– __d'impatience ? de peur ?_ La jeune blonde entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Anna retint son souffle. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Elsa avait raccourci la distance qui les séparait, et leurs visages entrèrent en contact.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés dans l'action, mais ce n'était pas grave, car ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'adolescente, douces et chaudes et tremblantes, et elle tendit la main pour toucher son bras, l'attirer à elle, la serrer contre son corps. C'était ce que le monstre réclamait, ce que le brasier dans son ventre lui disait de faire.

Anna fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se raidit et la repoussa d'un geste vigoureux, mettant brutalement fin au baiser.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement énervée et encore sous le choc. _NON _! répéta-t-elle d'une voix devenue anormalement aiguë. Ne jouez pas avec moi comme ça !

Elsa eut l'impression que ses jambes n'allaient jamais pouvoir la soutenir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Anna recula encore d'un pas et croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses deux longues tresses rousses retombaient fièrement sur ses coudes, et en levant les yeux vers son visage, Elsa vit les lames qui coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur. Oh mon dieu, _qu'avait-elle fait ?_

\- Anna… tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce qui peinait à masquer sa détresse.

\- Non… croassa Anna, vivement blessée. Si c'est pour me dire qu'il ne se passera rien, parce que c'est trop dangereux et compagnie, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que j'ai perdu, dit-elle durement en repoussant ses larmes du revers de la main.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, puis s'interrompit en se mordillant les lèvres, et elle répéta trois fois ce manège avant qu'Anna prenne finalement la parole, de cette voix dure et grave et si _adulte_ qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir quelle décision tu as prise.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se rendit compte qu'Anna venait de tutoyer Elsa pour la première fois.

Et pourtant, par cette simple phrase, elle venait de signifier un changement radical dans leurs rapports. Anna la considérait comme une égale, non comme une supérieure. Elsa ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, mais cette simple requête la bouleversa. Oui, c'était le moment de faire un choix, le bon choix.

Mais, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, ce choix avait déjà été fait quelques instants plus tôt, quand elle avait franchi le point de non-retour en décidant de l'embrasser.

_Je n'ai rien décidé ! Ca s'est fait tout seul !_

_Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et ta promesse ?_ hurla dans sa tête une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Belle.

_Ma promesse a été rompue dès l'instant où j'ai su qu'elle aussi était amoureuse de moi._

Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose cédait en elle. Pas une simple barrière ou un petit mur, non, c'était quelque chose d'immense, comme si un gigantesque barrage de montagne venait de se briser, submergeant la vallée de sa sagesse par le flot violent de ses émotions.

\- Anna…

La jeune fille la fixait avec sévérité et impatience, et c'était douloureux à regarder mais si Elsa n'avait pas été dans un tel état, elle se serait bien vite rendue compte que ce n'était qu'une façade. Intérieurement, Anna était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle tremblait, et elle avait peur.

\- Je suis coincée, Anna, murmura-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est presque impossible pour moi de garder cette distance. C'est… c'est dur, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Quand je t'ai dit de faire un choix, j'étais certaine que tu dirais non… dit la jeune fille d'une voix à nouveau douce, mais tremblante. Que tu me donnerais rendez-vous dans six mois. Mais…

\- … ça fait trop mal, termina Elsa à sa place, et Anna hocha la tête.

\- Etes-vous… es-tu en colère contre moi ?

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et exprimaient une inquiétude non feinte. Elsa fit tout de suite « non » de la tête. Comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer comme ça pendant six mois, dit Elsa. Je ne pense pas que tu le puisses également… et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ça, tu échoues ou passe une année médiocre alors que tu es une fille brillante.

\- Ca, ça n'a pas d'importance, comparé à ce que tu risquerais si jamais quelqu'un découvrait…

\- Je sais…

Anna tendit la main. Elle voulait toucher celle d'Elsa, en avait-elle le droit ? Elle regarda la femme debout devant elle, regarda ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus, à la recherche d'une réponse, d'un consentement, n'importe quoi qui pouvait ressembler à une autorisation. Elsa étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire un peu fatigué, était-ce sa réponse ?

Sa main qui était serrée sur sa tresse blonde retomba lentement le long de son corps, et Anna s'avança d'un pas et la captura dans sa chute. Elsa ne se dégagea pas au contraire, sa main était fraîche et douce, et elle s'agrippa à celle d'Anna comme si sa vie en dépendait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et gouttaient lentement de son menton vers le sol.

\- C'est dur pour moi aussi, tu sais, dit Anna.

Elsa essuya son visage d'un revers de la main.

\- Si c'est difficile pour toi d'écouter en cours et de travailler, imagine ce que ça me coûte, moi, de devoir rester stoïque, faire cours, maintenir et animer la classe, faire comme si de rien n'était… Je ne peux pas me vautrer sur ma table et rêver éveillée comme vous, je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Elsa…

\- Tu crois que je peux me permettre de craquer en classe ? poursuivit-elle avec un ton de plus en plus passionné sans lui laisser le temps de parler. De… de me mettre à pleurer quand je te vois, et que je réalise que ce que je veux est impossible ?

\- Elsa… tenta à nouveau l'adolescente.

\- Tu ne peux pas réaliser l'effort que je fais pour ne pas t'accorder plus d'attention aux autres, même quand je vois le mal que ça te fait ! Aimer une prof, c'est une chose, mais réaliser qu'on aime une élève, ce n'est plus du même niveau !

_Quoi, elle a dit qu'elle m'aime là ou bien j'ai rêvé ?_

\- ELSA ! cria Anna pour la faire enfin taire. Tu n'es pas une perverse ou quoi que ce soit !

La jeune blonde poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Aux yeux de n'importe quelle personne qui découvrirait ce qu'il se passe, si.

\- Okay, je reformule : à mes yeux, tu n'es pas une perverse. Excuse-moi de mettre une priorité sur mon point de vue !

Elsa eut un éclat de rire qui se noya dans un sanglot. Elle essuya à nouveau ses larmes et s'avança vers Anna. La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur chacune de ses jointures. Le contact envoya des étincelles à travers tout son organisme, et elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément

\- Ca ne pourra marcher que si tu me donnes ta parole de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à tes plus proches amis, pas même à des personnes extérieures au lycée.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. C'est sa décision ! _Anna sentit son cœur enfler et s'envoler dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de ne pas exploser de surexcitation, et hocha lentement la tête et la regarda sans ciller dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne dirai et ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te trahir.

Alors, Elsa attira Anna vers elle, et cette fois la jeune rousse ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle l'embrassa.

Quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Anna fut incapable de continuer à respirer. C'était doux, timide, comme si Elsa ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, comme si elle avait encore peur de se tromper, peur de la blesser, peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Ce fut Elsa qui mit fin au baiser. Leurs visages étaient très proches, et Anna pouvait y lire tant de choses ! Elle y lisait ce même bonheur, ce même soulagement que celui qui coulait en elle, et en même temps, sa peur était tellement palpable ! Elle pouvait presque entendre résonner ses pensées. L'entendre se dire qu'elle était en train de faire une immense connerie.

La réalité de la situation frappa d'un coup l'adolescente. Cette personne qu'elle venait d'embrasser, c'était _sa prof_, elles étaient dans une salle informatique de _son lycée_. Dans quel bordel les avaient-elles fourrées ?

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses pendant quelques minutes. Elles se regardaient, toujours en se tenant les mains, entrouvrant la bouche comme pour commencer une phrase, puis finalement elles se taisaient en détournant le regard.

Anna comprenait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faisait comme elle, elle pesait le pour et le contre pour l'ultime fois, se demandait si c'était un risque qui valait vraiment la peine d'être pris.

Les yeux baissés, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, Anna détaillait sa tenue, ses formes, son jean foncé qui moulait ses jambes fines et rentrait dans ses bottes, sa chemise cintrée à la taille, sa poitrine qu'elle sentait collée contre la sienne. C'est une femme, putain ! _Une femme !_ Etait-elle lesbienne, était-elle attirée par les femmes, ou simplement amoureuse d'Elsa ? Comment le savoir ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait en elle lui plaisait.

Elle essaya de se demander ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez les garçons, ce qu'elle avait aimé chez Hans, et en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait à un détail, elle se disait _« oui mais pour ça, les femmes c'est quand même mieux ». _

Ca y est, elle se mettait à trop réfléchir, elle commençait à se perdre, à se perdre dans sa tête. Oui elle faisait une folie, oui, mais elle avait longuement réfléchi à cette folie, elle avait pris le temps de songer à tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tout venait la chambouler maintenant ? _Pourquoi_ ?

C'est Elsa qui perça en premier le silence.

\- Tu préfères que l'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

\- Non ! s'exclama Anna sans pouvoir se retenir. Bien sûr que non !

Elsa posa sa main pâle sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette de son pouce. Elle sourit doucement et plongea son regard dans la mer turquoise des yeux d'Anna.

\- Est-ce que je peux… t'embrasser à nouveau ?

Elle était si charmante, si craquante, réalisa Anna avec son air timide, ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux qui n'osaient la fixer plus de trois seconde. C'était sa prof de math, mais en cet instant, dans cette salle éclairée aux néons, elle paraissait plus jeune qu'Anna, et semblait être aussi inexpérimentée qu'une adolescente.

\- Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis, tu sais ça ? dit Anna en pouffant.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel avec un timide sourire en coin.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- A ton avis ? répondit la jeune rousse avec son habituel sourire joyeux.

Elsa se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, toute timidité envolée. Son baiser était tellement fort, tellement tendre, et dégageait tant de passion ! Rien à voir avec ceux de Hans, et des autres garçons qu'elle avait pu embrasser auparavant. Elle les surpassait tous.

Anna glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Elsa et l'attira encore plus vers elle. Chaque fibre de son être réclamait de pouvoir la toucher, caresser sa joue, faire courir son pouce sur ses lèvres, glisser enfin ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Oh, comme elle en avait rêvé, de toucher ces cheveux ! Une deuxième main rejoignit la première, caressa sa nuque, entortillant des boucles blondes entre ses doigts. _Ils sont si doux, c'est incroyable_.

Ses lèvres glissèrent de la bouche d'Elsa vers sa joue, puis coururent le long de sa mâchoire, vers sa gorge, et chaque baiser envoya une décharge électrique à travers tout le corps de l'enseignante.

_C'est tellement bon, c'est pas normal_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait sous ses lèvres le sang pulser dans la gorge d'Elsa_. C'est le moment où je dois me réveiller, pas vrai ?_

* * *

**Bienvenue à tous ceux qui ont rejoint la lecture en cours de route, et merci à tous pour vos commentaires (certain(e)s doivent être en vacances, car je n'ai pas leurs habituels messages... snif).**

**Si vous avez des craintes, des peurs, des angoisses... review !**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou (qui commence à perdre le bout de ses doigts)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello !**

**La vache, vous m'avez gâtée avec vos reviews *_* Ça donne envie d'écrire encore plus que de recevoir des messages pareils ! (Yain *coeur*)**

**Blackbird : Je t'ai répondu en review mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as vue. Alors non malheureusement je n'ai pas fait le Tongariro Alpine Crossing, il faisait -10° avec des rafales à plus de 100km/h lorsque j'y étais... Crampons et piolets étaient indispensables car toute la montée était recouverte de glace. Ça doit être tout autre chose en été ^^ J'espère en revanche pouvoir faire une partie (20 ou 30 km) de la rando d'Abel Tasman :)**

**(ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai encore perdu aucun doigt. Juste pris quelques coups de soleil (sisi) sur les joues. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai du chauffage pour dormir, question de survie ^^).**

* * *

**Le nom du CPE est bien sûr tiré du conseiller de l'Empereur dans Mulan. J'ai eu une fois un CPE qui lui ressemblait.**

* * *

**Ca y est, elles se sont embrassées. Putain, il était temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais pu faire durer l'attente encore un peu, mais ça m'a paru être le moment idéal. Comme si Elsa aurait pu résister plus longtemps de toute façon !**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à vous inquiéter des malheurs qui risquent de leur tomber dessus... et vous avez bien raison ! Quelqu'une a dit qu'il était impossible de garder une telle relation secrète pendant six mois. J'aimerais tellement, tellement te donner tort ! Les pauvres, j'en frémis d'avance.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Début de l'acte II.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Elsa traçait lentement des cercles de la pointe de son index sur l'épaule d'Anna. L'adolescente avait les yeux mi-clos, une de ses mains était posée, immobile, sur la taille d'Elsa, juste au dessus de sa ceinture, et l'autre entourait son cou et caressait doucement la base de ses cheveux.

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNINNNNNNNG_

Les deux filles sursautèrent brusquement et se séparèrent le son violent et pénible les avait douloureusement prises par surprise et ramenées sans sommations à la réalité. Anna regretta immédiatement la sensation agréable de ces mains qui la touchaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- C'est la sonnerie de 17h30, dit Elsa en entortillant ses doigts dans sa tresse, la tête baissée.

Anna aurait pu passer la soirée, la nuit même, à l'embrasser dans cette salle de classe, mais il allait bien falloir mettre fin à tout ça. Enfin, par « tout ça », elle voulait juste dire « ce rendez-vous ». Parce que son « tout ça » avec Elsa ne faisait, elle l'espérait vivement, que commencer.

\- Anna… commença Elsa, et la jeune rousse sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui Elsa ?

Comme c'était bon de l'appeler par son prénom !

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais bien me… donner ton numéro ?

Ses joues devinrent immédiatement écarlates et elle recula instinctivement en crispant ses doigts sur la pointe de sa tresse, comme si elle avait peur d'une réponse négative. Anna sourit. _Elle est tellement craquante quand elle est timide comme ça !_

\- Bien sûr !

Anna regarda autour d'elle et vit un stylo posé à-côté d'un clavier, juste à portée de main mais pas de papier et vue. Elle attrapa le stylo puis, avec un nouveau sourire un peu malicieux, elle prit la main d'Elsa et entreprit d'écrire son numéro de portable sur son poignet. L'enseignante ouvrit des grands yeux, sa bouche s'était entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, et elle resta immobile tandis qu'Anna écrivait.

\- Voila, dit-elle en relâchant sa main.

Elle regarda Elsa et la vue de son air abasourdi lui fit reprendre ses esprits. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ Elle ne pouvait pas sortir son téléphone et enregistrer son numéro dans son répertoire comme une personne normale et civilisée ? _Sois une adulte Anna, putain !_

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en regardant ses pieds, plus tout à fait certaine d'avoir fait quelque chose d'intelligent.

Elle releva finalement la tête. Elsa rougissait toujours et se tenait le bras de son autre main, en le regardant fixement, comme si elle voulait apprendre tout de suite le numéro qui y était inscrit par cœur. Elle relâcha son bras et sourit timidement à l'adolescente.

\- Que dirais-tu de… passer un moment ensemble ? Demain, ou plus tard, si tu as du temps libre ?

\- J'en serais ravie, murmura Anna, les joues à nouveau brûlantes.

\- Je… je t'enverrai un texto alors, proposa Elsa. J'ai ton numéro maintenant, dit-elle en brandissant avec un petit sourire son bras tagué. Heu… tu ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon quelqu'un risque de signaler que ton scooter est toujours là.

\- Et que ta voiture est toujours là.

\- Ouais, aussi…

Elsa avait l'air à nouveau mal à l'aise, était-ce la perspective d'un autre rendez-vous qui la mettait dans cet état ?

Anna se pencha et agrippa son sac. D'un mouvement qu'elle voulut ample et cool, elle le jeta sur son épaule. Mais elle avait oublié qu'il était si lourd, et elle vacilla sous son poids. Elle eut peur de s'être rendue ridicule, mais Elsa semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Devant elle, l'enseignante se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains à nouveau crispés et les lèvres tremblantes. Elle ouvrit la bouche une fois ou deux avant de finalement réussir à parler.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser encore une fois avant que… que tu partes ? Je veux être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé.

\- Une dernière fois alors, répondit Anna, sinon je ne suis pas sûre que je serai capable de m'en aller.

Le rouge aux joues d'Elsa aurait rendu fade la couleur de ses propres cheveux. Anna écarquilla les yeux, et son cœur loupa un battement quand elle réalisa le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Euh, je… ce… c'est pas ce que je… je ne voulais pas…

Elsa pouffa et le fard de ses joues disparut peu à peu. Les lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire amusé, elle se pencha et embrassa doucement la bouche bredouillante d'Anna. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'Elsa fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle mit fin au baiser en continuant de serrer la lèvre inférieure d'Anna entre ses dents – _Oh mon dieu_ – puis recula finalement.

\- Je vais t'écrire très vite. Tu devrais y aller maintenant.

\- D-d'accord.

\- A demain, Anna.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, la lycéenne sortit dans le couloir, et la porte se referma derrière elle avec un _clic_ sonore. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait chaud, très chaud, et respirait à toute vitesse, comme si elle venait de piquer un sprint qui l'aurait laissée toute tremblante. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser encore… juste une fois.

Mais la porte était fermée, désormais.

Resserrant sa prise sur son sac, elle fila droit vers le garage en espérant ne croiser aucun CPE sur son chemin.

* * *

Elsa poussa la porte qu'Olaf avait visiblement oublié de fermer. L'appartement était plein de bruits - rires, bavardages et musique résonnaient dans la pièce. Avaient-ils des invités ?

Elle lâcha son sac près de l'entrée, ôta ses bottes et accrocha son manteau.

\- Hey Elsa ! lança Olaf en se retournant depuis le canapé. T'es rentrée tard, tu finis plus tôt que ça d'habitude, le jeudi. Je t'ai laissé au moins trois messages ! On a commencé l'apéro sans toi, du coup !

\- Salut tout le monde, répondit-elle en rejoignant Olaf, Belle et Aurore dans le salon. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu, il est probablement éteint quelque part au fond de mon sac. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ?

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table basse pour embrasser ses deux amies, et elle ébouriffa amicalement les mèches blondes d'Olaf avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Elles dorment à la maison ce soir, on part tous les trois à Paris demain matin. Pour le spectacle, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Elle avait complètement oublié, c'était pourtant prévu de longue date, mais comme elle n'y participerait pas, ça lui était sorti de l'esprit. Sans oublier qu'un petit minois aux taches de rousseurs occupait depuis plusieurs semaines la majeure partie de ses pensées.

\- On aurait bien aimé que tu puisses venir, dit Aurore d'un air gêné, mais…

\- Oui, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était pas possible de toute façon. Je finis trop tard le vendredi, j'aurais forcément manqué le début. Vous me raconterez !

\- On prendra même des photos !

\- Tiens, mange un cookie, dit Belle en lui tendant un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux parfaitement alléchants. C'est Aurore qui les a faits.

Elsa tendit le bras pour prendre le cookie aux plus gros éclats de chocolats. Sa manche se releva de quelques centimètres, révélant le numéro de téléphone d'Anna. Elle tira sur sa manche aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte, mais l'action n'était pas restée inaperçue.

\- Dis donc, c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Aurore en lui attrapant le bras. Je rêve ou quelqu'un t'a écrit son numéro !?

L'enseignante avait bien pris soin, aussitôt seule dans la salle informatique, d'enregistrer le numéro d'Anna sur son téléphone avant qu'il ne s'efface de sa peau, mais elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de frotter son bras pour faire partir l'encre. Elle avait pensé le faire à la maison, avec de l'eau chaude et du savon. Elle regretta soudain de ne pas l'avoir fait en salle des profs avant de partir.

\- C'est rien, répondit-elle en dégageant sa main de celles d'Aurore, et en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue. C'est le numéro d'un collègue, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, j'avais pas de papier quand il me l'a donné.

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ? dit Belle en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Elsa haussa les épaules.

\- Désolée, je ne nourrirai pas ta boîte à ragots ce soir.

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et revivre les yeux fermés la scène qui s'était déroulée moins d'une heure plus tôt ! Elle pouvait presque encore sentir la peau d'Anna sous ses mains, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son souffle chaud dans son cou…

\- A mon avis, vu la tête que tu tiens, je pense que tu as des choses à nous raconter ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Olaf… gronda-t-elle. J'ai eu une journée crevante, je ne suis pas d'humeur. C'est le numéro d'un collègue de maths, et c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, d'accord ?

\- Ola, ola, c'est bon ça va, je plaisantais ! dit-il en ouvrant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Laissons ça de côté, dit Aurore. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Elsa ?

\- Attends, on va pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça, non ? lança Belle.

Elsa poussa un soupir plus qu'exaspéré et croisa fermement ses mains sur sa poitrine, avec l'air sévère qu'elle utilisait pour mettre ses élèves de seconde au boulot _fissa_.

\- Belle, n'en rajoute pas une couche, murmura sa copine avec l'intention de la faire taire.

Si son regard eut un effet sur Olaf et Aurore, la brunette, elle, ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Non non, je veux savoir la vérité. Notre Elsa ici présente est en train de nous cacher quelque chose. Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu as toi-même écrit un numéro de téléphone sur ton bras ?

Elsa hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, comme blasée de devoir répéter la même chose pour la énième fois.

\- Sur ton bras gauche ? insista Belle. Alors que tu es gauchère ? Et que tu es incapable de te servir de ta main droite pour écrire ? Je te rappelle que j'ai été ta voisine de classe pendant au moins deux ans alors n'essaie pas de m'arnaquer !

\- Aha ! Un point pour Belle ! dit Olaf en levant un poing victorieux.

La prof de maths se prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Vous êtes vraiment casse-pieds quand vous vous y mettez, grogna-t-elle à travers ses doigts crispés sur son visage.

\- Bon, maintenant on veut des détails ! dit Aurore en tapant vigoureusement sur ses genoux.

Elsa ne répondit pas, la tête toujours cachée dans ses mains. Belle se leva du canapé et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Oui, comme par exemple, à qui appartient ce numéro ? dit-elle d'une voix suave accompagnée d'un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est un rencard ? demanda la blonde. Allez, raconte-nous, on est tes amis, on se connaît depuis le lycée, tu ne vas quand même pas nous cacher ça !

\- En tout cas si c'est un rencard, c'est vraiment super, approuva Belle. Je suis contente que tu sois passée à autre chose. C'était pas sain, tu sais, ton truc avec cette gamine.

\- Anna n'est pas une gamine, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

La grande brune fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux, prise d'un horrible pressentiment.

\- Elsa… dis-moi, c'est bien le numéro de _quelqu'un d'autre_, sur ton bras, pas vrai ?

L'enseignante baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder ses amis et de leur mentir.

\- Putain, c'est le numéro d'Anna ? s'exclama Olaf, surexcité, en venant s'asseoir sur l'autre accoudoir. Ca veut dire que… attend, ça veut dire que c'est elle qui t'a écrit sur le bras ? Elle t'a écrit _son_ numéro sur _ton_ bras ?

\- Vous faites chier les gars, grogna Elsa. Vous ne pouviez pas me laisser un jour ou deux pour digérer ça toute seule ?

\- T'avais qu'à te laver les mains, répondit Olaf du tac au tac.

\- « Digérer ça » quoi ? demanda Belle d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? renchérit Aurore. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle t'avait dit – très intelligemment d'ailleurs – qu'elle te laissait prendre une décision, et tu nous as promis que tu resterais dans le droit chemin.

\- Je n'ai rien promis, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ?

Elsa soupira, s'adossa à son fauteuil et leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'Anna était venue lui parler à travers la porte de son appartement. C'était hier, mais elle avait l'impression que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés tant sa soirée et cette journée n'avait été qu'une longue et pénible attente.

Une série de réflexions incrédules accompagnèrent son récit, et elle termina au moment où Anna lui avait écrit son numéro sur le bras.

\- …et je lui ai promis de la rappeler, enfin de lui écrire, dès demain.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Belle.

\- Lui proposer un _date_ ? L'emmener au restaurant ? La raccompagner jusque chez elle et l'embrasser sur le perron de sa porte ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Olaf, le coupa Aurore. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de l'inviter dans un endroit public. Un café passe encore, j'ai déjà bu des cafés avec des profs quand j'étais à la fac, mais un restau c'est trop _flag'_.

\- Et puis bonjour la discrétion si elle l'embrasse devant la maison de ses parents, ajouta Belle en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas ici ? Je ne suis pas là demain soir, en fait je ne serai pas là du week-end, vous serez tranquille !

\- I-ici ? balbutia Elsa.

\- Quoi, tu crois que tu ne seras pas capable de te retenir si elle est si près de ta chambre ? se moqua Belle.

\- Mais…

Anna, chez elle ? Serait-elle vraiment capable de se retenir ? Non, ce n'était pas la question. Bien sûr qu'elle saurait se comporter correctement, mais comment devrait-elle réagir si Anna faisait le premier pas ? La repousser ? Elle avait lu quelque part sur Internet que ce n'était pas la relation amoureuse qui était interdite entre un prof et un élève, mais bien les relations sexuelles. Tant qu'elles restaient chastes jusqu'au bac, tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Parviendraient-elles à rester chastes ? Qui attend six mois avant de coucher aujourd'hui ? _Je pense comme une adulte, mais je ne dois pas oublier que c'est toujours une ado… J'étais une vraie coincée, moi, à dix-sept ans…_

\- Mais… et si c'est elle qui…

\- Ah, ma chère, coupa Aurore avec un grand sourire, si c'est elle qui veut jouir de ton corps, sois une femme et fais-nous honneur ! Et n'oublie pas, si jamais elle tient à rester la nuit avec toi, la règle la plus importante ! Jamais le premier soir…

\- … toujours le premier matin ! achevèrent-elles, Aurore d'une voix tonitruante, Belle avec un malicieux sourire, et Elsa d'une voix basse et désespérée.

* * *

Anna venait à peine d'éteindre le moteur de son scooter qu'elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et déverrouilla l'écran. Pas de message, ça ne faisait que vingt minutes à peine depuis qu'elle était partie, après tout. Elle était quand même légèrement déçue.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et jeta son sac au pied de l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Ses parents étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon.

\- Bonjour p'pa, m'man !

\- Bonjour Anna !

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

C'était une question routinière, mais elle avait pour la jeune fille une saveur toute particulière, aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, plutôt pas mal ! répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Je monte, j'vais bosser.

\- Attends, coupa sa mère alors qu'Anna avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers. Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu as loupé l'heure où tu goûtes d'habitude, mais ton père a expérimenté un plat et il y en a pour deux bonnes heures de cuisson, alors si tu veux, prends quelque chose à manger.

\- Okay, mais ça ira, je n'ai pas faim.

Elle attrapa une bretelle de son sac, et monta les escaliers presque en courant.

M. Andersen leva la tête de son livre.

\- Je rêve ou Anna a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim ?

Mme Andersen haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et tous deux échangèrent un sourire entendu.

* * *

L'adolescente poussa la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait non pas son plafond constellé d'étoiles phosphorescentes, mais les instants qu'elle avait gravés dans sa mémoire. Elle roula sur le lit et s'empara de sa photo de classe. Il lui faudrait en racheter une autre, celle-ci commençait sérieusement à s'abîmer.

Elle eut envie d'entourer le visage d'Elsa de plein de petits cœurs, mais elle s'en abstint. D'une, elle n'était pas de ce genre fleur bleue. En tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas été avec Hans, le serait-elle avec Elsa ? Ensuite, c'était trop cliché et trop mièvre à ses yeux. Et enfin… bref, on l'aura compris, si elle voulait garder ça secret jusqu'en juillet, il y aurait certaines bêtises à éviter.

Son téléphone vibra et elle se précipita pour l'attraper, le cœur battant mais c'était un sms de Rapunzel qui proposait une sortie ciné samedi, et son sourire retomba.

\- Un ciné, ce serait pas mal, tiens, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle se rallongea sur son lit et, les yeux mi-clos, se mit à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle invitait Elsa au cinéma. Elles ne pourraient pas y aller ensemble, évidemment, aussi planifieraient-elle de se retrouver à l'intérieur. Elsa serait déjà là, tandis qu'elle-même n'arriverait qu'à la fin des publicités, au moment où la salle est plongée dans le noir. Alors elle s'avancerait vers la rangée qu'Elsa lui aurait indiquée par sms, et elle viendrait s'asseoir juste à-côté d'elle. Elle poserait son bras sur l'accoudoir, et Elsa lui prendrait la main (rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons). De temps en temps, elle se pencherait pour l'embrasser, embrasserait ses lèvres, ses joues, sa gorge comme elle-même l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être même qu'Elsa poserait sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle porterait une jupe courte avec des collants fins, et la main d'Elsa pourrait remonter le long de sa jambe…

Les frissons se transformaient en une agréable chaleur tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa rêverie.

_Je vais définitivement l'inviter au cinéma !_

* * *

**Coquine...**

* * *

**Voila, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais pré-enregistré en doc manager, donc la prochaine mise à jour se fera à mon retour, toute fin août.**

**Inutile de me torturer pour que ça aille plus vite (non mais quelle idée. Soudoyez-moi plutôt, j'aime les cookies et les meringues à la ganache). Le rythme d'un chapitre par mercredi reprendra dès septembre, c'est promis !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :)**

**From NZ with love,**

**Ankou**


	19. Chapter 19

_**"Un petit coucou de Hong Kong, sur le trajet du retour.  
**__**La NZ, c'était chouette, mais c'est bientôt la rentrée alors  
il a fallu partir. Pas vu de hobbits, mais des kiwis et des  
pukekos. Peu de neiges et pas trop de pluies. Bises, Ankou"**_

* * *

**Merci encore une fois à tous mes lecteurs (je continue de dire lecteurs, mais y a-t-il des garçons ici ?) pour vos reviews et vos messages. Je suis contente que ces deux derniers chapitres vous ont plu. **

**J'ai malgré tout réussi à écrire quelques chapitres qui me plaisent plutôt pas mal, ce qui me permettra de maintenir un bon rythme de publication.**

**Chapitre 19 incoming. Bienvenue pour quelques instants de cuteness.  
Rassurez-vous (ou pas), ça risque de ne pas durer. La météo n'a pas l'air favorable (j'y suis totalement pour rien).**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, Anna se sentit en pleine forme, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sacrément longtemps. Elle se leva d'un bond, ouvrit les rideaux et s'étira longuement. Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement dans un ciel bleu totalement dépourvu de nuages. _Ca va être une belle journée._ Elle alla en trottinant dans la salle de bains et en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, toute fraîche et maquillée, ses cheveux tressés comme d'habitude en deux nattes qui retombaient de part et d'autre de sa gorge.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, un problème se posa. Que porter aujourd'hui ? _Il faut qu'elle me trouve belle !_ Son cerveau avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était absurde de vouloir chercher une tenue spéciale pour impressionner quelqu'un qu'elle voyait tous les jours depuis le début de l'année, elle tenait quand même absolument à faire bonne impression.

Elle rumina, debout devant son armoire. Elsa avait dû la voir porter chaque vêtement qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, sans parler de ceux qu'elle empruntait occasionnellement à Rapunzel ou à Alice. Dire que certains jours, elle s'était contentée de porter des vieux sweats, ou pire, des chemises à carreaux !

Elle sortit une pile de hauts qu'elle posa sur son lit, et les regarda tous un par un. Elle aurait bien porté une jupe, c'était encore le genre de tenue qu'elle préférait et qui, selon elle, mettait le plus sa taille et ses cheveux en valeur, mais en scooter et en janvier, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée.

A traîner comme ça, pensa-t-elle en ronchonnant, elle allait finir par se mettre en retard et ne plus avoir le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle se décida finalement pour son haut et son jean préférés, dans l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient que lui porter chance. _Et puis_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement, _autant réserver une tenue spéciale pour notre premier rendez-vous !_

Elle descendit enfin, beaucoup trop tard pour se servir un bol de céréales. Elle passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour attraper au vol un paquet de biscuits au chocolat, puis s'harnacha de ses vêtements chauds et de son blouson et sortit.

Elle rejoignit ses amis dans leur coin habituel, dans la cour du lycée. Elle embrassa sur la joue Rapunzel et Mérida, mit une claque amicale dans le dos de Tiana qui était plongée dans la rédaction de dernière minute de son TP de physique, et se dégagea vivement de Kristoff lorsque celui-ci voulut ébouriffer ses cheveux qu'elle avait pour une fois coiffés avec soin. Elle avait presque réussi à ne pas abîmer ses tresses avec son casque, elle ne voulait surtout pas voir ses efforts réduits à néants par ce gros lourdaud.

\- Bon au fait, t'as pas répondu pour le ciné demain, dit Rapunzel en se tournant vers elle. T'es OK ou pas ?

Anna hésita. Elle n'avait pas répondu, car elle ne voulait surtout pas s'engager sur quoi que ce soit, au cas où Elsa lui proposerait un rendez-vous à ce moment précis.

\- Je crois que j'ai un truc de prévu avec mes parents, répondit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard et en se concentrant très fort pour ne pas rougir.

\- Ah bon ? dit Rapunzel sans paraître déceler le mensonge. Dommage…

\- Si je peux me libérer, ce sera au dernier moment en tout cas.

\- Okay, tu nous tiendras au courant.

\- Hé Rap', les interrompit Tiana avec un sourire excité. Regarde qui voila !

La petite blonde se retourna pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par son amie. Anna reconnut le garçon aux cheveux bruns qu'elle avait branché au Nouvel An. Etaient-ils ensemble ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le fil des histoires de ses amies. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre ces dernières semaines que de penser à Elsa.

Elle se traita elle-même d'égoïste, et essaya péniblement de se rappeler des derniers potins, qui sortait avec qui, qui voulait sortir avec qui, mais rapidement, Elsa revint à sa place habituelle dans ses pensées. Elle ne l'avait pas appelée. Etait-elle revenue sur sa décision ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas son numéro ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et la patience n'était certainement pas une de ses vertues.

\- Les filles, je vous laisse ! s'exclama la blonde.

Anna la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle partait rejoindre le garçon. Enfin, garçon n'était pas le terme le plus approprié pour désigner ce grand gaillard de BTS, séduisant et plein d'assurance. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

\- Eugène, dit Tiana. Tu parles tout haut, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

Elle coula un regard en biais à Anna, qui était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

\- T'as l'air vachement à la ramasse en ce moment, remarqua-t-elle avec inquiétude. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Elle ne sait pas… _réalisa Anna. _Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit…_

Elle vit Mérida et Kristoff relever immédiatement la tête et échanger un regard. La petite rousse se crispa. Elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient au mieux lancer une vanne, au pire tout balancer, mais ses craintes étaient infondées, car aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches.

\- C'est l'hiver, répondit-elle simplement en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, j'hiberne, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui tu m'étonnes, dit Tiana, moi aussi j'ai hâte que le printemps arrive.

Dans le dos de la grande brune, Kristoff lui lança un regard inquiet. Le genre de regard qu'il avait quand ils étaient plus petits et qu'Anna voulait faire des choses stupides ou dangereuses, comme dévaler une grande pente en trottinette ou descendre de son balcon avec une corde à nœuds. Un air à la fois inquiet, réprobateur et impuissant. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à lui cacher la vérité lorsqu'il la regardait avec ces yeux-là ?

\- Bon allez on y va, lança Mérida en empaquetant ses affaires. Ca va sonner, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard en TP.

Les trois filles se levèrent du banc, saluèrent leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers leur salle.

En chemin, elles passèrent devant Hans, qui gratifia Anna d'un regard méprisant, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un de ses potes, Adam, qui se fendit en réponse d'un grand sourire moqueur. Anna l'ignora, mais Mérida faillit lui sauter à la gorge. Elle avait beau lui expliquer que Hans pouvait bien dire et faire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'en avait rien à faire, Mérida ne pouvait le tolérer.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas le laisser se comporter comme ça !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Mérida ? Je ne vais pas lui retourner une baffe chaque fois qu'il me jettera un regard de travers. Ca finira par lui passer, c'est tout.

\- Mais il te manque de respect !

\- Et bien insulte-le de gros con derrière son dos et on sera quittes !

\- Pas sûr que ça me suffise, grommela-t-elle.

\- Bonjour madame !

Une partie de son esprit avait détecté une personne arrivant en face, mais elle avait été trop occupée à débattre avec Mérida pour y accorder plus d'attention. Elle releva la tête cependant en entendant l'exclamation de Tiana.

_ Elsa !_

\- Bonjour, répondit Winter d'une voix aimable accompagné d'un mouvement de la tête, sans interrompre son chemin.

_ Elle ne m'a même pas regardée. _Elsa, _son_ Elsa venait de passer devant elle, et elle n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard. Avait-elle rêvé hier ou quoi ? Intérieurement, elle savait qu'Elsa ne pouvait pas laisser deviner quoi que ce soit, qu'elle ne devait absolument rien montrer, mais quand même ! Ca allait être si dur !

Pendant le cours, Tiana alla s'installer avec son binôme habituel, et Anna se retrouva avec Mérida. Les travaux pratiques avaient au moins l'avantage de pouvoir leur permettre de bavarder à voix basse sans trop de soucis.

\- Au fait, maintenant que tu es branchée filles, on va pouvoir discuter de choses intéressantes, chuchota Mérida avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Anna en fronçant les sourcils, anticipant par avance ce qui allait sortir de la bouche moqueuse de son amie.

\- Bah par exemple, dit-elle en un murmure, on peut parler du cul de Winter dans le jean qu'elle avait ce matin.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Anna à voix basse, pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Tu as maté le cul d… de Winter ?

La peur se disputa soudain à l'indignation. Pourquoi Mérida racontait-elle cela ? Avait-elle deviné quelque chose, essayait-elle de lui faire dire la vérité ? En plus, elle avait failli appeler Winter « Elsa ». C'était le genre d'erreurs qu'elle ne devrait absolument pas commettre si elle voulait vraiment garder son secret.

\- Quoi, ne me dit pas que ça t'est jamais arrivé !

_ Bien sûr que si, bien trop souvent même._

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Je l'ai déjà dit, lorgner les profs c'est pas mon truc.

_ Oh, quel beau mensonge ! C'est clair que les embrasser c'est beaucoup plus approprié._

\- Mouais, dit Mérida d'un ton sceptique. Tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de mater les fesses de Winter et du prof de SVT.

\- Tu bouffes vraiment à tous les râteliers, grommela Anna en détournant d'elle pour se concentrer sur leur expérience.

_Elle parle encore une fois de mater le cul de ma copine et, meilleure amie ou pas, je jure que je lui en colle une_. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut, en écho à ses pensées. Pouvait-elle appeler Elsa « sa copine » ? Avait-elle mérité ce droit ? Bon sang, étaient-elles seulement ensemble ?

Elle ressentit un besoin urgent de vérifier si Elsa ne lui avait pas écrit.

\- Anna, veuillez ranger tout de suite ce téléphone.

La voix de leur prof claqua comme un fouet, et Anna, pétrifiée, remit lentement son téléphone dans son sac, incapable d'imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle en était privée.

\- Je le revois encore une fois, prévint l'enseignante, et je le confisque jusque lundi matin.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y toucherais plus, promis !

Jamais promesse d'élève ne fut plus sincère que celle-ci.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Anna et ses amis se retrouvèrent au CDI pour une séance de travail. Les filles avaient planifié toute une liste d'activités pour le week-end, en plus du ciné. Anna les entendit faire le récapitulatif de tout le travail qu'elles devraient faire pour pouvoir s'autoriser ces deux jours de pure détente. Anna laissa son esprit vagabonder, et imagina ce qu'elle ferait si elle pouvait passer tout le week-end avec Elsa. Sa rêverie de la veille lui revint en mémoire, accompagnée de la chaleur intense qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour tenter de faire disparaître le fard de ses joues. Penser à autre chose, vite. Tiens, son devoir de SVT sur la subduction, par exemple.

Kristoff s'assit en face d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupée qu'elle était à contrôler ses pensées pour empêcher ses pommettes de virer à nouveau à l'écarlate.

\- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité, et se rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si ça allait et comment ça a été ce matin, mais visiblement t'as autre chose qui te préoccupe.

\- Ah, non, je rêvassais, c'est tout, se défendit-elle.

\- Tssk, il faut dormir la nuit !

Kristoff se leva et se rapprocha de la grande rousse, assise à la table d'à-côté.

\- Tiens, viens voir Mérida, il faut que je te montre un truc…

\- Ouais mais je bosse, là, répliqua-t-elle sans relever le nez de sa feuille.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça va t'intéresser.

Il se pencha plus prêt et murmura à son oreille quelque chose qui attira visiblement son attention. Elle se leva et ils partirent tous les deux sans dire un mot. Anna se rendit compte qu'elle avait les doigts crispés autour de son stylo, elle desserra sa poigne et le relâcha. Avait-elle viré parano, ou bien avait-elle réellement lu son nom sur les lèvres de Kristoff ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, envisagea un instant de l'ignorer, puis se leva. La curiosité était _beaucoup_ trop forte.

Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, elle les aperçut qui parlaient dans la partie du CDI consacrée à l'orientation post-bac. Elle s'accroupit derrière une rangée, prit un livre au hasard et fit semblant de le feuilleter.

\- Elle m'inquiète, disait Kristoff.

\- Elle m'a rien dit de plus qu'à toi, tu sais.

La réponse de Mérida était lapidaire. Son agressivité était-elle dirigée vers Kristoff, ou bien envers Anna ?

\- Oui, mais… putain, mais elle me faisait confiance avant, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas en parler parce que ça la rend triste, dit pensivement Mérida, d'une voix soudain radoucie. Cette meuf, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais Anna la considère comme inaccessible, et pourtant…

\- Pourtant quoi ? insista Kristoff.

\- Et bien, elle sait qu'Anna existe, et elle aurait apparemment des sentiments elle aussi…

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Moi je pense que c'est une fille rencontrée sur Internet. Le genre qui habite super super loin… Je ne vois que ça.

\- Ca se tient…

Anna recula, toujours la tête baissée, et retourna à sa table. Elle n'osait pas les espionner davantage, de peur d'être prise en flagrant délit. Quand Mérida et Kristoff revinrent, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et prétendit avoir passé tout ce temps à faire son devoir de SVT.

Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et émue de l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. Elle se promit de faire des efforts pour avoir l'air plus heureuse, pour calmer leur inquiétude. Après tout, elle allait être heureuse maintenant.

* * *

Anna n'avait pas lâché son téléphone de toute la pause de midi, faisant fi de tous les articles scientifiques qu'elle avait lus concernant le danger des ondes téléphoniques. Elle entra dans la salle à la suite des autres élèves et sortit ses affaires. Au bureau, Elsa était occupée à se connecter sur l'ordinateur, et elle ne voyait d'elle que le sommet de ses cheveux. Elle repensa à sa promesse de la veille, et prit violemment sur elle pour ne pas la regarder plus souvent et avec plus d'insistance que ses camarades de classe.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un chapitre, et peu de temps après le début du cours, Elsa leur donna une série d'exercices à faire, et la classe devint petit à petit silencieuse.

Lové dans sa trousse, son portable s'éclaira sans un bruit. Un picotement parcourut ses membres, et tandis qu'elle hésitait à lire le sms d'expéditeur inconnu qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle sentit le regard d'Elsa posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux. L'enseignante était bel et bien en train de la regarder, et sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle eut la conviction que c'était elle l'auteur du message.

Anna glissa son téléphone sous la table et lut le sms.

_ « Aimerais-tu passer la soirée avec moi ce soir ? »_

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait une chance, enfin une chance, de se retrouver avec elle, de prendre le temps de la connaître et de la découvrir, et de pouvoir l'embrasser sans aucune crainte d'être vue. Leur baiser de la veille n'avait été qu'un avant-goût, un amuse-gueule tout au plus.

Elle n'attendit pas une minute avant d'envoyer un texto à sa mère, pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer la soirée chez Mérida. Le temps de faire un des exercices qu'Elsa avait donné, et elle reçut une réponse positive, accompagnée de l'habituelle permission de 23 heures.

Anna se tourna vers son professeur et hocha discrètement la tête. Les lèvres d'Elsa s'étirèrent en un sourire difficilement contenu, et son cœur bondit une deuxième fois.

L'écran s'éclaira à nouveau quelques instants plus tard.

_ « Je t'attends à 19h, tu sais où j'habite -) »_

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour faire à pieds le trajet depuis sa maison. Arrivée au niveau du parking, Anna sortit son portable de son sac pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en retard. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'il était 18h57. Alors que la mode était d'arriver toujours en retard, elle se demanda ce que devait signifier cette ponctualité.

Elle avait longuement hésité à porter des chaussures à talons, puis s'était arrêtée finalement sur une paire de bottines plates qui était joliment assortie avec sa robe. Elle se dirigea vers cette porte qu'elle connaissait bien, et appuya non pas sur le nom de la famille Bulda, mais sur le bouton qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les premières fois et qui portait la mention « Winter-Hugger ».

Elsa ouvrit presque aussitôt, comme si elle avait attendu devant l'interphone que la sonnette retentisse. Lorsque Anna arriva au dernier étage, la porte était grande ouverte, et Elsa se trouvait sur le seuil.

Elle avait un sourire immense. Le regard d'Anna fut immédiatement attiré par sa tenue et par son apparence. Elle portait une jupe longue couleur prune et une chemise blanche aux manches relevées. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient en général mis en valeur que d'un coup de crayon ou de mascara, étaient maquillés dans les tons de violet, et ses cheveux étaient tressés et relevés sur sa nuque. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage.

Elle était vraiment _super_ belle.

\- Bonsoir Anna, lança-t-elle sans quitter son grand sourire.

L'adolescente entra dans l'appartement, et Elsa ferma aussitôt la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es très belle, dit-elle.

Les joues d'Anna rosirent délicatement. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa fin d'après-midi à se demander ce qu'elle allait porter ce soir (sa chambre ressemblait désormais à une cabine d'essayage après les soldes), et elle avait finalement arrêté son choix sur une robe de printemps verte et blanche et un gilet blanc pour couvrir ses bras nus, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules à la place de ses habituelles nattes.

\- T…tu es vachement belle aussi, répondit Anna. Je veux dire, vachement, pas comme une vache, mais très, très jolie, balbutia-t-elle, partagée entre l'envie de se cacher et de se donner des baffes.

Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait à toute allure. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'avancer vers elle, de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, mais elle avait l'impression d'être incapable de bouger. Elsa ne tenta aucune approche non plus, et au lieu de l'embrasser ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait ressembler à un bonjour entre deux personnes dans leur situation, elle l'invita tout simplement à entrer dans son salon d'un grand geste de la main.

La pièce était grande et ingénieusement aménagée. Le plancher était en bois clair, et la plupart du mobilier était dans des tons de bleu, blanc et brun chocolat. Le regard d'Anna fut immédiatement attiré par un grand tableau en noir et blanc représentant une esthétique fractale.

\- C'est super joli, ton appart.

\- Merci, répondit Elsa.

Curieuse, Anna promenait son regard dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il y avait d'un côté un canapé qui faisait face à une grande bibliothèque débordante de livre et de DVD, dans un coin, un bureau croulait sous les livres et les piles de feuilles, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une petite terrasse, et un escalier en bois montait vers un étage en mezzanine. Accrochée à la rambarde de l'escalier, une plante verte aux longues feuilles tombantes embellissait la pièce. Dans l'autre coin du salon, un hamac blanc était accroché au mur.

Anna regarda l'enseignante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas embrassée, et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Considérait-elle qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment « ensemble » ? Comment devait-elle se comporter, _elle_ ?

Elsa s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et Anna frissonna par anticipation, mais Elsa se contenta de l'aider à retirer son manteau, et accrocha le vêtement sur un portemanteau en laissant Anna encore plus déconcertée. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et elle prit place sur un fauteuil face à elle.

Les deux femmes discutèrent de choses et d'autre, de la journée qu'elles avaient passé, des cours qu'Elsa avait donné et Anna reçu. Elles échangèrent quelques plaisanteries. L'adolescente essayait de se détendre, mais la boule qui pulsait dans son ventre ne diminuait pas, et elle avait toute la peine du monde à se tenir tranquille. Dès qu'elle cessait d'y porter attention, ses mains se remettaient à tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens, et sa jambe se mettait à trembler. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda soudain Elsa.

\- Heu... oui, je veux bien, répondit Anna.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte, dit-elle en souriant, comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie. Que veux-tu ?

\- Heu... qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

\- Sans alcool j'ai plein de chose : du Coca, des jus de fruits, du thé… comme alcool j'ai du martini, du vin blanc, j'ai aussi de la bière au frais…

Anna hésita. Quelle boisson la présenterait à la fois comme une personne cool et mature ? Le martini, ça sonnait classe, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du goût que ça pouvait bien avoir. Et les rares fois où elle avait bu du vin blanc, elle n'avait pas aimé. Elle opta pour une bière, là au moins, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le goût.

\- Je te préviens, dit Elsa avec un sourire, c'est de la vraie, pas de la Kro en canette.

Anna eut envie de répliquer que pour elle, toutes les bières avaient le même goût vu qu'elle mettait toujours du sirop ou de la limonade dedans, mais pour une fois, son cerveau réfléchit et considéra que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire. Elsa se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Anna la suivit. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais elle était rangée, bien aménagée, et une grande fenêtre donnait sur la rue côté parking. Anna, timidement en retrait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardait Elsa s'affairer à attraper dans un placard en hauteur deux grands verres à bière et les poser sur la table.

Anna prit une grande inspiration, et son courage à deux mains. Si ce n'était pas Elsa qui l'embrassait, alors ce serait elle qui le ferait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur le poignet pâle et lisse d'Elsa. La blonde relâcha le verre qu'elle tenait et se retourna. Anna sentait que le contact l'avait surpris, elle avait l'impression de sentir son sang pulser de plus en plus vite sous sa main qui tenait son poignet. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle voulait tellement l'embrasser ! Tout son corps, tout son cerveau ne réclamait que cela !

Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à franchir les vingt centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages.

Anna l'enlaça alors carrément et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elsa était plus grande qu'elle, et l'adolescente dut lever la tête pour reposer son menton sur son épaule. Après un instant d'hésitation, Elsa posa ses mains sur la taille d'Anna et la serra plus fort contre elle, générant une nuée de frissons, de papillons, d'oiseaux, _qu'importe_, qui dansaient et tournoyaient dans l'estomac de la petite rousse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple _câlin_ puisse être à l'origine de tant de sensations.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser, tout doucement, ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et la plus _juste_ du monde.

Anna l'embrassa tendrement, et Elsa répondit à son baiser avec une passion non dissimulée.

\- Il était temps, dit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine ! (ça vous avait manqué de lire ces mots ? :D )**

**Hâte de lire vos commentaires :)**

**Ankou**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bah voilà, c'est la rentrée. **

**Mon horoscope m'avait dit de rester au lit, j'aurais dû l'écouter. Je me suis pris 30° dans les dents, j'vais presque finir par regretter la neige. Et je vous raconte pas le jetlag après 27h de vol. **

**Bref on l'a compris, les vacances c'est fini. Coucou septembre !**

**Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux followers qui ont découvert cette histoire pendant l'été, et merci à tous ceux qui sont là depuis le début de continuer à me suivre. J'adore lire vos messages.**

* * *

**ALERTE FLUFF - Lecture déconseillée si quelqu'un (un parent ou un prof, par exemple) peut potentiellement lire derrière votre épaule.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

\- Il était temps, dit Elsa avec un sourire.

Anna sursauta puis fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Les bras de l'enseignante étaient serrés autour de son corps, et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de rompre le contact.

\- Tu… tu attendais que je t'embrasse ?

Sa voix était à la fois surprise, inquiète et choquée. Elsa eut une moue un peu coupable, et baissa timidement les yeux.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Excuse-moi mais… Je voulais vraiment que ce soit toi qui viennes vers moi… pour être certaine que tu sois bien sûre de toi. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas te conduire à faire quelque chose qui… si jamais tu t'étais rendue compte que tu n'étais pas…

Anna la coupa immédiatement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Comme Elsa était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, elle n'eut aucun mal à la regarder dans les yeux malgré sa tête baissée.

\- Elsa, je ne te considère ni comme une grande soeur, ni comme une amie. Je sais très bien que tu es une femme, et je suis tout à fait prête à avoir une relation avec toi… si tu le veux aussi.

La réponse mature et le ton si calme d'Anna comparé à son balbutiement semblèrent prendre Elsa totalement au dépourvu. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta muette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

\- Je suis contente que tu répondes cela. Tu me plais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, Anna.

Un léger fard recouvrait les joues de l'enseignante. Anna traça des yeux le contour de son visage. Elsa était si… _si_… Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots capables de la décrire. Le col de sa chemise entourait sa gorge et les lignes fines et gracieuses de son visage. Sa peau était blanche et sans la moindre imperfection à ses yeux, à l'exception de quelques pâles taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, et sur l'arête de son nez. Anna avait envie de tendre la main et de toucher ses joues, juste pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel, qu'elle était bien _là_. Elsa remarqua son attention, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres d'Anna. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Le souffle d'Anna, lui, s'accélérait déjà.

_ Je suis avec Elsa, je suis chez Elsa, j'embrasse Elsa_… Elle pouvait l'embrasser autant qu'elle le voulait, maintenant. Ca méritait largement ces deux mois d'attente et d'angoisse.

Le même genre de pensées tournoyait dans la tête de l'enseignante. Elle n'avait jamais vu Anna dans une telle tenue, sa gorge révélée par le décolleté de sa robe, ses cheveux qui tombaient en une cascade ondulée sur ses épaules, leur flamboyance décuplée par la couleur du tissu. Chaque détail jusqu'au maquillage de ses yeux la rendait magnifique. Il allait être difficile de contrôler ses émotions devant un tel tableau, mais elle se devait de s'y efforcer, peu importe si c'était douloureux. Il _fallait_ qu'elle garde la tête froide.

Mais avec Anna qui la dévorait des yeux, comment son esprit pouvait-il espérer produire la moindre pensée cohérente ?

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les lèvres d'Elsa caressaient doucement celles d'Anna comme si elle n'osait toujours pas y croire. La jeune rousse se pencha en avait et approfondit le baiser, frôlant d'une main la joue d'Elsa tandis que l'autre était toujours agrippée à son poignet.

L'enseignante finit par s'appuyer contre la table, les mains sur le rebord du meuble pour s'empêcher de tomber, ses genoux étant depuis longtemps incapable de la soutenir. Anna entrouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle, et la jeune blonde frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud tout contre ses lèvres. Anna la sentit trembler, et elle plaça une main sur son torse, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, comme si elle pouvait ralentir la course effrénée de son cœur.

La lycéenne ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de l'embrasser, sa main était désormais dans le dos d'Elsa et la plaquait plus près, encore plus près de son propre corps. Toutes ses pensées s'échappaient de sa tête comme des volutes de fumée. La cuisine sembla soudain trop petite, l'air lourd comme si l'oxygène s'était raréfié. Elsa crispait ses deux mains aussi fermement que possible sur le rebord de la table, griffant le revêtement en faux bois de ses ongles pour les empêcher d'aller à la rencontre de la peau de la jeune fille si sexy, qui du haut de ses dix-sept ans l'embrassait comme jamais on ne l'avait embrassée.

Une de ses mains échappa finalement à son contrôle de plus en plus vacillant, et elle agrippa la nuque d'Anna, entortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux auburn.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense, de moins en moins innocent. La main d'Elsa parcourut toute la longueur de sa chevelure et glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos. Un reliquat de pensée rationnelle pas encore évanouie trouva son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, et Elsa eut soudain une vive conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. _Stop__. Elsa, stop !_

Elle mit fin au baiser après une dernière caresse de sa langue sur la bouche de la jeune rousse et s'écarta.

Les deux femmes reprirent leur souffle sans se quitter des yeux. Elsa se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, une boule de culpabilité naissait dans sa gorge et enflait au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de se produire. Bon sang, elle n'était là que depuis une demi-heure et elle avait déjà failli lui faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. Etait-elle un animal ? _Putain, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi…_

Son cerveau était toujours embrumé, toujours intoxiqué par les sensations persistantes du baiser, et elle fut incapable de se rappeler qui d'elles deux l'avait initié… mais c'était probablement sa faute. Oui, c'était sa faute, évidemment. Pas celle d'Anna. Anna était innocente.

Elle retira sa main de son dos – mon dieu, elle était presque trop bas pour être réellement sur son _dos_ – et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Anna ramena à son tour sa propre main, quelques secondes plus tôt agrippée à la nuque de la jolie blonde, pour repousser une mèche de cheveux pâles qui s'était échappée de la coiffure d'Elsa. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent derrière son oreille et revinrent en glissant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle effleura lentement du bout des doigts. Elsa avait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner dans un nouveau baiser, mais alors la question de rester chaste jusqu'à la fin de l'année risquait fort de se transformer en rester chaste jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il lui fallait intervenir si elle ne voulait pas franchir tout de suite le point de non-retour.

\- D-donc tu as dit une b-bière ?

Anna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle s'éveillait d'une séance d'hypnose particulièrement réussie.

\- Ah, heu, oui, une bière oui, ce sera parfait.

Son souffle était toujours court, et son regard ne quitta qu'avec difficulté les lèvres de son aînée, pour se tourner vers le réfrigérateur qu'Elsa venait d'ouvrir avec des gestes tremblants et tâtonnants. Il y avait bien deux bières dans la porte du frigo, des marques qu'Anna ne connaissait pas, dans des grandes bouteilles brunes fermées par ce mécanisme en métal qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à ouvrir sans se défoncer les doigts. Elsa tendit la main pour se saisir de la première des deux bières, quand le regard de l'adolescente fut attiré par d'autres bouteilles plus petites, soigneusement alignées dans le bac à légumes. Elle reconnut immédiatement le logo sur les étiquettes.

\- Hannnhhhh tu as des Cacolac ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton surexcité.

Elsa sourit en l'entendant. Elle avait retrouvé la lycéenne qu'elle connaissait, et laissé de côté l'espèce de succube qui l'avait assaillie et lui avait presque fait perdre la tête quelques instants plus tôt. Elles étaient revenues sur un terrain moins, beaucoup moins dangereux.

\- Oui pourquoi, tu aimes ça ?

\- J'adore ! Mes amis se moquent toujours de moi quand j'en commande, mais c'est tellement bon !

La main d'Elsa, qui avait été interrompue dans son mouvement, abandonna la bière pour ouvrir le bac à légumes et prendre deux bouteilles de la boisson au chocolat.

\- Est-ce que tu veux le boire avec du Baileys ou nature ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Du Baileys ? C'est quoi ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ? C'est de la crème de whisky, c'est très bon, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

\- De la crème de whisky ? répéta Anna en haussant les sourcils. Ne suis-je pas sensée ne pas avoir l'âge de boire de l'alcool ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elsa arrêta son geste et se tourna vers l'adolescente. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche pincée, mais il y avait de l'amusement caché derrière ses lèvres closes.

\- Si on veut que les choses puisse marcher entre nous, commença-t-elle, et que tu ne me fasses pas regretter de t'avoir invitée ce soir, il va y avoir quelques règles à respecter. Par exemple, aucune mention du fait que tu n'as pas encore dix-huit ans, ou… que je suis ta prof de maths.

\- Okay ! dit Anna en riant.

\- Et en plus, le Cacolac-Baileys c'est parfait.

Le sourire avait fait son retour sur son visage et Anna répliqua par une moue amusée.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Elsa remplaça les verres à bière par d'autre verres, plus petits avec une forme évasée, versa un bon centimètre de crème de whisky dans chaque verre, et ajouta le chocolat. Elle compléta d'un glaçon et d'une paille, puis tendit un verre à Anna, qui porta immédiatement la paille à ses lèvres et absorba une généreuse gorgée du mélange sucré.

\- Hmmm, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est super bon !

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Elles retournèrent dans le salon. Anna se rassit sur le canapé tandis qu'Elsa prenait à nouveau place dans le fauteuil. Avec un sourire timide, Anna tapota la place à-côté d'elle. Son aînée hésita. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les choses aillent à nouveau trop loin, trop vite.

_Contrôle-toi, ne ressens rien_, s'intima-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à-côté de la jeune rousse en essayant de ne pas trembler. Anna souriait, d'un sourire radieux qui fit bondir et rebondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Anna se pencha vers la table basse pour y poser son verre, et reposa sa main sur sa cuisse. L'enseignante regarda cette main, comme hypnotisée, et après un instant d'hésitation, posa la sienne juste dessus. Elle la serra doucement, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, dans une succession de gestes doux et timides, complètement à l'opposé du baiser torride qu'elles avaient échangé à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Elsa tourna les yeux vers le visage de sa cadette, et vit que son regard à elle était fixé sur la danse de leurs mains qui se touchaient mutuellement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête à son tour, et que la mer turquoise rencontra l'océan bleu, Elsa ne fut plus capable de résister un instant de plus elle se pencha vers Anna qui passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche, prête à accueillir le baiser.

Elle se sépara d'Anna, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, mais juste à temps pour éviter au baiser de devenir trop passionné, trop risqué. L'enseignante se pencha d'une manière qu'elle voulait naturelle pour attraper son verre et boire une longue gorgée du liquide chocolaté. Elle ne voulait pas que la jolie rousse en face d'elle ne réalise qu'elle résistait de toutes ses forces à l'envie de se jeter sur elle comme un animal affamé. _Elle risquerait de partir en courant._

\- Bon, dit Anna comme pour elle-même, après un long silence uniquement meublé par la course des pensées d'Elsa. Donc tu aimes le chocolat.

La réflexion prit Elsa par surprise. Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, la liste des choses qu'on a en commun ?

\- Et bien, étant donné qu'on ne se connaît pas tant que ça, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être un bon début, non ?

\- Okay… dit Elsa d'un ton incertain.

\- Par exemple, proposa Anna, quelle est ton occupation préférée quand tu ne bosses pas et que tu n'as pas de cours à préparer ?

\- Hmm… J'hésite… J'hésite entre me poser devant une série avec Olaf et un chocolat chaud, ou faire une balade en roller.

\- Tu fais du roller ? demanda Anna, impressionnée.

\- Oui, enfin j'en faisais surtout quand j'étais à Lyon. Je faisais presque tous les jours une dizaine de kilomètres le long des quais. En fait je préfère surtout faire du patin à glaces, mais à part en hiver, c'est assez compliqué.

\- Moi j'ai jamais pu en faire, dit Anna. J'ai toujours trop peur de me casser une cheville. En fait, j'ai vraiment pas d'équilibre, c'est à peine si j'arrive à courir sans tomber !

Elsa laissa échapper un petit rire et repensa aux nombreuses fois où elle avait effectivement vu l'adolescente glisser dans les couloirs, trébucher dans les escaliers, _lui tomber dans les bras lors d'un rendez-vous clandestin…_

\- Ca s'apprend. Je te montrerai si tu veux. Et toi, quelle est ton occupation préférée ?

\- Taper sur des monstres à Final Fantasy ! répondit-elle sans hésiter.

\- Tu joues à Final Fantasy ? s'étonna Elsa.

Anna acquiesça vigoureusement, un petit air fier sur le visage.

\- J'en ai joué quelques uns aussi, quand j'étais au lycée.

\- Lesquels ? demanda immédiatement Anna.

\- Le neuf, le dix... et le douze, je crois.

\- Et quel a été ton préféré ?

\- Le dix, répondit Elsa.

\- Quoi ?! Comment tu peux dire ça ?! s'exclama la rouquine d'une voix scandalisée. Alors que dans le neuf il y a Vivi !

Ses yeux pétillèrent à la mention du petit mage noir qui arrivait, avec sa forme pixelisée et son visage noir sans aucun autre détail que deux grands yeux jaunes, à être le personnage le plus sensible et le plus émouvant de tous les jeux auxquels elle avait pu jouer.

\- Oui mais…

L'adolescente croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse marcher entre nous, finalement.

Elsa sourit.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très branchée jeux vidéo. C'est surtout Olaf qui joue et qui me fait découvrir des choses, moi je préfère les livres. Il m'a pratiquement forcée à jouer à ces jeux, au début je n'avais pas envie, mais il a vraiment insisté en me disant que c'était super.

\- J'approuve ! Il ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien !

\- J'aime à le penser, répondit Elsa.

Le visage de l'adolescente se renferma soudain légèrement tandis qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres.

\- Il… il bosse dans quoi, Olaf ? demanda Anna sans savoir si elle avait vraiment le droit de poser cette question.

\- Il est développeur en informatique.

La réponse surprit Anna. Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus _fashion_ et beaucoup moins geek pour le beau garçon si classe qu'elle avait plusieurs fois entr'aperçu.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ! Il ne correspond pas trop au cliché de l'informaticien…

\- Ca, c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu il y a trois ans. Il ne s'habillait qu'en jeans et T-shirts de jeux vidéos ! Il est sorti à ce moment-là avec un homme qui travaillait dans la mode, et un nouvel Olaf est né. Ca ne l'empêche pas de continuer à jouer, d'ailleurs il doit avoir tous les Final Fantasy, il est incollable dessus.

\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, dit Anna.

Elsa baissa les yeux. _Anna, rencontrer Olaf ? Pourquoi pas, après tout…_

\- Si tu veux…

* * *

Anna avait depuis longtemps rêvé d'apprendre à connaître la femme qui était sa prof de maths, même avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle s'était souvent demandé quel était son film préféré, quel type de vacances elle avait passées étant enfant, quel était son caractère, son _vrai_ caractère. Avaient-elles des points communs ? Auraient-elles été amies si elles avaient eu le même âge ? Seraient-elles compatibles ?

Au bout d'un moment, une heure peut-être, alors qu'Elsa racontait comment s'était passée son année précédente au collège, le ventre d'Anna gargouilla bruyamment. Les joues de la lycéenne virèrent au rouge vif et elle détourna le regard en s'excusant. Elsa écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, et Anna se mit à paniquer. Son ventre avait-il été _si_ bruyant ?

\- Oh mon dieu, le dîner !

Elsa se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Anna abasourdie sur le canapé.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Quelque chose a brûlé ?

\- Non non, c'est bon, répondit Elsa depuis la cuisine. Tout était prêt, je n'ai qu'à réchauffer deux-trois choses, reste où tu es !

Obéissant à son ordre, Ana ne la rejoignit pas dans la cuisine, mais ne resta pas assise pour autant. Il y avait tant de choses à regarder dans cet appartement ! Elle se leva. Sur le bureau, dans le coin opposé de la pièce, se trouvait une multitude de photos, certaines encadrées et posées bien en évidence, d'autres accrochées à un câble fixé entre les deux étagères qui étaient remplies de livres scolaires, d'ouvrages universitaires et de revues sur les mathématiques. Elsa se trouvait sur de nombreuses photos, souvent avec Olaf, dans des paysages de forêt ou de montagnes, entourées d'un groupe de filles, ou à côté de personnes plus âgées, sans doute ses parents. Elsa adolescente, remarqua Anna, était tout aussi jolie que la version actuelle, ses joues plus rondes et ses cheveux plus courts.

Sur l'une des photos encadrées, elle était beaucoup plus jeune, douze ou treize ans peut-être, et les deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient pas les mêmes que sur la photo plus récente. C'étaient sûrement eux, ses parents. La femme avait les mêmes yeux, bien qu'ils ne soient pas tout à fait du même bleu, et l'homme avait des cheveux blonds dorés, et son sourire était exactement comme celui d'Elsa.

Il y avait plusieurs photos d'eux sur son bureau. Une où ils tenaient dans leurs bras une petite fille blonde d'un an ou deux, une autre qui avait sans doute été prise à leur mariage, car la femme était dans une robe blanche magnifique, et l'homme dans un élégant costume bleu marine. Une troisième les montrait plus jeunes, et ils étaient devant une moto de trial, leurs casques à la main. _Elle doit vraiment aimer ses parents, moi je n'ai aucune photo des miens…_

Elle s'écarta du bureau en voyant Elsa arriver avec un énorme plateau dans les mains. Anna voulut faire de la place sur la table du salon, mais Elsa l'ignora et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Anna la rejoignit. Le plateau débordait de petits plats qu'elle disposait devant elles.

\- J'espère que tu aimes la cuisine asiatique. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimes, alors j'ai fait un assortiment.

\- Ca a l'air super ! répondit chaleureusement Anna.

Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce qu'elles allaient manger. En général, quand elle passait la soirée avec l'une ou l'autre de ses copines, c'était pizzas, pâtes à la carbonara, crêpes party, croques-monsieur ou d'autres choses faciles à faire du même genre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiné, à part des gâteaux ou des cakes salés pour les fêtes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être réellement invitée à _dîner_…

Elle écouta Elsa lui décrire les plats. Il y avait des raviolis japonais, des makis au saumon et à l'avocat, du tofu pané et grillé, des petits morceaux de poulets marinés dans une sauce caramélisée, et pour faire glisser le tout, un bol de riz recouvert de graines de sésame.

Anna n'avait jamais mangé japonais, mais elle avait souvent mangé avec ses parents dans le restaurant chinois qui était à dix minutes de chez elle, alors elle prit les baguettes pour s'emparer avec dextérité – du moins c'était là son intention – d'un des makis à l'avocat. La boulette de riz s'échappa et tomba dans l'un des bols de sauce soja, éclaboussant toute la table.

\- Je… je suis désolée ! s'exclama Anna.

_ Stupide, stupide rouquine, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout faire tomber, hein ?_

\- Je suis vraiment un boulet, grommela-t-elle avec des accents de panique dans la voix. Tu n'en as pas sur tes vêtements ? Bouge pas, je vais nettoyer…

\- C'est bon, Anna, ne t'en fais pas, dit Elsa avec un sourire encourageant.

Elle prit une serviette en papier et essuya les quelques gouttes de sauces qui parsemaient la table sans rien dire de plus. Finalement, Anna parvint à reprendre en main la paire de baguette, et le dîner se déroula sans aucune autre catastrophe. Tout était délicieux, leurs conversations avaient repris, et la pression qu'Anna éprouvait retomba doucement.

Elsa se leva au bout d'un moment et revint rapidement avec deux bols qu'elle posa sur la table. C'était de la crème glacée, une des boules était blanche, ou peut-être vert pâle, et l'autre avait une étrange couleur rouge foncé.

\- C'est thé vert et haricot rouge, expliqua-t-elle à une Anna dubitative. Si ça ne te plaît pas, il y a de la glace vanille aussi, mais c'était moins dans le thème.

\- Jamais goûté, ce sera une première expérience, répondit Anna avec un sourire, en enfournant dans sa bouche une généreuse cuillerée de glace au haricot.

\- Alors ? demanda Elsa avec curiosité une fois qu'Anna eut avalé sa première bouchée.

\- Pas mal. Mais ce serait meilleur sur une gaufre.

Elsa éclata de rire. Un vrai éclat de rire pour une fois, pas un petit gloussement tout juste visible derrière sa main.

\- Je plaide coupable, je suis une goinfre, ajouta Anna, entraînant un nouveau rire.

* * *

Elsa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Anna, comme si une partie d'elle-même pensait toujours qu'elle finirait par partir en courant. Elle avait voulu que cette soirée soit parfaite, elle s'était même faite guider par skype pour réaliser correctement ses makis (m_erci Muriel !_) et conseiller par téléphone pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle allait porter. Aurore et Olaf, à l'autre bout du fil, étaient surexcités, mais elle n'avait pas entendu Belle, qui boudait, probablement. Qu'elle ose prétendre qu'à sa place elle n'aurait pas agi de la même façon !

Elsa avait répondu avec enthousiasme à chaque question d'Anna, avait ri de bon cœur à chacune de ses plaisanteries. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle s'était attendue à une déception, à passer la soirée avec une ado de dix-sept ans inintéressante et immature, et dans ce même coin de tête, une partie de son esprit désirait être déçu. C'était probablement la seule porte de sortie qu'elle pouvait espérer obtenir.

Au lieu de ça, elle était de plus en plus séduite par la petite rousse extravertie, qui n'était ni inintéressante ni immature, bien au contraire, et le soulagement qu'elle ressentait était beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que la déception.

* * *

A dix heures et demie, une musique rock s'échappa du sac d'Anna. Les deux jeunes femmes, isolées dans leur bulle, à échanger sourires, anecdotes, regards et occasionnellement baisers, furent rappelées brutalement dans le monde réel par le son imprévu. Elsa fronça les sourcils, recherchant l'origine de la musique.

\- C'est mon téléphone ! s'exclama Anna en se levant précipitamment.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et éteignit la sonnerie.

\- On t'appelle à cette heure-ci ?

\- Non, c'est mon alarme, expliqua-t-elle. Ca… ça veut dire que je vais devoir bientôt partir. Je dois être rentrée pour onze heures.

L'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux d'Elsa disparut, remplacé par une expression triste, puis résignée.

\- Ah… Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, dit timidement Anna en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

\- Moi aussi, dit Elsa. Je… je serais ravie d'avoir un deuxième rendez-vous.

\- C'est une proposition ?

Elsa n'avait envie de rien de plus que de dévorer le sourire qui prenait toute la place sur le visage de sa petite amie. _Ma petite amie ? Déjà ? Je ne devrais pas lui demander ce qu'elle en pense d'abord ? A un deuxième rendez-vous, peut-être…_

\- Absolument, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

* * *

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

Anna ne s'était pas attendue à trouver ses parents toujours dans la cuisine. En général, ils étaient soit dans leur chambre, soit devant la télévision. Au lieu de ça, ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu de société qui paraissait très élaboré, plusieurs tablettes de chocolats étaient ouvertes sur la table, et l'air sentait bon le café – probablement décaféiné.

La tête d'Anna, elle, était encore pleine du souvenir d'Elsa et de leur dernier baiser.

\- Pas mal. La mère de Mérida nous a préparé des sushis, et ensuite on a regardé un film japonais.

\- Quel film ? demanda sa mère avec curiosité.

Anna ouvrit la bouche et resta une seconde en suspens. Elle n'avait pas prévu tous les détails de son mensonge, et ce genre de bêtise ne pouvait qu'attirer la suspicion de ses parents. Elle choisit le premier animé japonais qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Le Château dans le ciel. C'est un animé. Un Ghibli.

\- Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose, commenta son père. Ce n'est pas celui avec une île volante ?

\- Oui, c'est celui-là. C'était vachement sympa. Bon, je monte me coucher, finissez bien votre jeu !

\- Bonne nuit, lancèrent ses parents à l'unisson.

La journée avait été incroyable et intense, et elle se sentait épuisée, sa dernière nuit de sommeil lui paraissait tellement lointaine, et elle avait du mal à croire que tant de choses aient pu se passer depuis son réveil ce matin. Sous la douche, elle repensa à la façon dont Elsa l'avait embrassée dans la cuisine. Tandis que l'eau brûlante lui coulait dans le dos, elle revoyait son regard ardent, sentait sa langue sur ses lèvres, et ses mains qui lui caressaient la joue. Ce souvenir seul suffisait à faire naître un feu dans son ventre. Elle aimait Elsa, et elle venait de découvrir qu'elle ne faisait pas que l'aimer : elle la désirait, comme jamais elle n'avait désiré un seul garçon.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone. Elle avait le numéro d'Elsa, maintenant. Comment réagirait-elle si Anna lui envoyait des messages ? _Existe-t-il un code pour savoir combien de temps il faut attendre avant d'envoyer un sms ?_ Et s'il existait un tel code, était-elle vraiment tenue de le respecter ? Après tout, elles n'étaient pas du genre à se soumettre aux conventions ni au bon sens, elles l'avaient prouvé plusieurs fois…

_C'est décidé, je lui en envoie un !_ Elle réfléchissait maintenant à ce qu'elle allait lui écrire, lorsque son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit le message avec des gestes si fébriles et impatients que le portable glissa de ses mains et tomba sur la moquette. Elle le récupéra en espérant ne pas avoir effacé le message dans l'incident. _Ce serait bien mon genre, ça…_

Elle appuya du pouce sur l'icône représentant une enveloppe surmontée d'un petit « 1 » rouge.

_« Bonne nuit Anna »_.

Un feu d'artifice se mit à crépiter dans son ventre, et sans plus attendre, sans hésiter davantage, et sans lâcher son téléphone, elle répondit : _« Bonne nuit Elsa »_.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier « vrai » rendez-vous de nos deux amoureuses. Après relecture, je n'en suis pas 100% satisfaite. Il me plaisait pourtant bien il y a quelques mois quand je l'ai écrit, mais je sais pas, ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. **

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !**

**Le fluff se poursuit dans les chapitres suivants. Qui parie qu'elles tiendront jusqu'au bac ?**

**A bientôt (genre, dans 7 jours)**

**Ankou**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vous avez toutes décidé qu'elles ne tiendraient pas jusqu'au bac et que ça partira en sucette avant ça. C'est quand même pas gentil. Vous pourriez pas plutôt leur souhaiter d'être heureuse et que rien ne les sépare ? Bande de vilains. Si ça se passe mal, ce sera votre faute.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Le retour au lycée avait une toute nouvelle saveur. Anna rêvassait toujours autant en classe, peut-être même plus, mais la boule désagréable dans son ventre avait disparu. Le rêve, tantôt attirant, tantôt angoissant avait laissé place à quelque chose de réel. Elle n'avait plus à redouter d'ignorer Elsa, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'aimer quelqu'un pour des prunes. Le simple souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous était largement suffisant pour dissiper le moindre doute. Oui, c'était quelque chose de réel.

Et cette réalité s'était manifestée pas plus tard que ce matin, en cours d'histoire-géo.

Son téléphone, dans son sac à ses pieds, clignota silencieusement. Incapable d'attendre la fin de l'heure pour découvrir le contenu du message, elle guetta si Mme Gerda était en train de regarder dans sa direction, puis elle se pencha et plongea sa main dans son sac.

_ « Concentre-toi en cours et arrête de rêver ! »_

C'est seulement en lisant le message qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du cours depuis cinq minutes, trop occupée à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur deuxième vrai rendez-vous. Immédiatement, Anna tourna la tête, dans l'espoir de voir le sommet de la tête d'Elsa à travers les hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le couloir. Aucune trace de mèches blondes impeccablement coiffées. _Trop tard_, pensa-t-elle déçue.

_ « Où es-tu ? »_

La réponse fusa immédiatement.

_ « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de te concentrer ? -) »_

Le smiley jaune se transforma automatiquement dans sa tête en un sourire malicieux sur le visage d'Elsa.

_ « J'y penserai. »_

Elle aurait aimé poursuivre la conversation, mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas une idée des plus sages. Elle rangea son téléphone, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la prof, qui était plusieurs tables derrière elle.

Elle avait vraiment décroché du cours, maintenant.

\- Mérida, on en est où ? J'ai perdu le fil ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant sur le cours de sa voisine.

\- Question six page 128. Fais gaffe, Gerda t'a regardée bizarrement tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais, désolée, je pensais à autre chose.

\- Comment, tu n'es pas ultra passionnée par l'économie du Japon ? demanda Mérida d'un ton ironique.

Elle se contenta de répondre à la plaisanterie par un gloussement, puis tira son livre d'histoire-géo devant elle et se concentra sur l'exercice pour faire bonne impression devant Gerda, un sourire niais sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle pensait à un autre de ses professeurs.

Anna avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu se sentir si mal en cours de maths à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. L'épisode du saignement de nez lui paraissait surnaturel, maintenant. Elle avait désormais une nouvelle motivation pour bosser sérieusement. Si elle voulait pouvoir passer le plus de soirées possible avec Elsa et gagner du temps libre, elle avait intérêt à épater ses parents avec des résultats à la hauteur.

* * *

Deux petits coups vifs furent portés à la porte de sa chambre, et Anna sursauta. S'attendant à une irruption de sa mère, elle ferma sa fenêtre de conversation avec Trinity.

\- Hey Ginger, j'peux rentrer ou t'es à poil ?

Elle sursauta à nouveau, mais cette fois de surprise, en reconnaissant la voix de Mérida. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, posé sur son lit. Aucun message ne l'avait prévenue de l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

\- Deux s'condes, j'arrive.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et accueillit son amie. Fait rare, Mérida était en jupe aujourd'hui, une jupe rouge aux motifs écossais qu'elle portait avec des doc Marteens noires, et un pull à col roulé d'un blanc immaculé faisait ressortir l'écarlate de ses cheveux bouclés.

\- J'étais avec mon père en voiture et on passait dans le coin, alors je lui ai dit de me déposer.

Les deux adolescentes s'assirent sur le lit et se mirent à discuter. Anna était légèrement inconfortable d'avoir été interrompue dans sa conversation avec Trinity, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de lui raconter qu'elle avait enfin, _enfin_, réussi à faire tomber sa prof dans ses bras. En tout cas, elle le présenta comme ça pour se donner une contenance, parce qu'en vérité, elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qui était tombée.

Ce qui lui rappelait une fois de plus qu'elle cachait la vérité à Mérida.

Son interlocutrice devait visiblement s'ennuyer, de l'autre côté de l'écran, car au bout de quelques minutes à peine, un nouveau message de sa part déclencha un pop-up, et la fenêtre de conversation réapparut juste sous les yeux de Mérida. Cette fenêtre horriblement visible, avec sa grande bannière arc-en-ciel qui ne pouvait en aucun cas passer inaperçue.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda la grande rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ça ? Ha, _ça_… Heu… c'est rien, balbutia Anna. C'est juste… un site, tu sais, pour avoir des conseils.

_ « En tout cas je suis contente pour toi. Fais pas de conneries par contre ! :p »_

_ « Hé t'es toujours là Ginger ? »_

\- Et elle, qui c'est ? demanda Mérida en grognant, pointant l'avatar représentant la fille sexy sur sa moto.

_ Putain j'avais pas prévu cette conversation-là…_ Pourquoi Mérida avait-elle débarquée comme ça sans prévenir ? Elle n'était pas prête, pas _encore_ prête. _Et puis j'ai promis à Elsa de garder le silence, et c'est non négociable._ Elle n'allait quand même pas à avoir à choisir entre Mérida et Elsa, tout de même !

\- Heu… c'est la fille qui…

Les sourcils de Mérida étaient si froncés qu'ils formaient un V écarlate au dessus de ses yeux émeraude.

\- C'est la fille qui m'a donné des conseils, dit-elle finalement.

Ce n'était clairement pas la réponse à donner à Mérida.

\- Et moi, je ne pouvais pas t'en donner ? grogna-t-elle. Je suis tous les jours avec toi, j'ai jamais trahi un seul de tes secrets, mais je suis visiblement pas assez bien pour te donner des conseil et surtout pour être au courant !

\- C'est pas ça… se défendit Anna.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Dis-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Le secret, c'est pas pour moi ou parce que j'ai honte ou quoi que ce soit, c'est pour la protéger _elle_ ! Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire !

\- Ouais, et en attendant, cette meuf que je ne connais pas continue de jouer avec toi comme ça, et après c'est à moi et à Kristoff de recoller tous tes morceaux ! Elle se fiche de toi, Anna ! Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, ça mènera jamais à rien cette histoire !

\- On sort ensemble, Mérida, coupa Anna.

\- Tu… vous… quoi ?

Les yeux de la sportive étaient devenus grands comme des soucoupes, et Anna poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire, ça lui était tout simplement échappé. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'entendre Mérida dire du mal d'Elsa.

\- On est ensemble, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. Pour de vrai. On s'est vues, on s'est embrassées et tout !

\- Et _tout _?

Les joues d'Anna virèrent au rose vif devant le regard curieux et interrogateur de son amie.

\- Non, pas ce _tout_ là…

Mérida éclata de rire, et Anna relâcha un souffle qu'elle retenait sans s'en être rendue compte. Finalement, Mérida ne lui en voulait peut-être pas tant que ça.

\- Donc… t'es heureuse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, affirma Anna.

\- Elle ne joue pas avec toi, t'es sure de ça ?

\- Certaine. C'est elle qui a la situation la plus compliquée, pas moi.

Les lèvres de Mérida esquissèrent un sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en une moue déçue.

\- Je t'en veux de ne rien m'avoir dit.

\- Je sais, admit Anna. Je suis désolée. J'ai confiance en toi Mérida, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais c'est compliqué, elle est entourée de gens très…

\- Cons ? suggéra Mérida.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça… C'est déjà très chaud pour nous de se voir tellement c'est le bordel.

\- J'imagine que tu vas vouloir mon aide pour te couvrir ? demanda son amie.

\- Hein ? s'exclama la petite rousse, surprise par la question. Comment ça ?

\- Tes parents savent pas, pas vrai ?

\- J'espère, en tout cas !

\- Bon, alors quand tu prétendras être chez moi, envoie-moi un sms, que j'évite d'appeler sur ton fixe parce que tu réponds pas à ton portable. Que j'fasse pas la boulette du siècle.

La proposition était sincère, malgré le ton boudeur, et Anna fut pleine de reconnaissance pour son amie qu'elle serra vigoureusement dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Mérida.

\- J'espère seulement que t'attendras pas six mois avant de me dire la vérité.

_ Dans six mois, c'est le bac_, pensa immédiatement Anna. Elle ne pourrait pas le dire à Mérida avant au moins la fin du lycée.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air calme, mais en vrai j'ai toujours les boules. Tu pouvais vraiment pas choisir plus simple, sérieux ?

\- Plus simple, j'avais le choix entre Hans et toi, non merci !

\- Connasse !

Anna pouffa, fière de sa réplique et de l'expression scandalisée qu'elle avait générée sur le visage de Mérida.

\- Et si tu ne peux pas me dire qui c'est, tu peux quand même me raconter comment ça s'est passé, non ?

* * *

Mérida écouta son amie lui décrire sa soirée avec cette fille qui avait l'air si _parfaite_. C'était tellement bizarre ! Anna, toujours prompte à enjoliver n'importe quelle histoire d'une myriade de détails dont on n'avait jamais besoin, luttait visiblement pour ne _rien_ dire.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, c'est qu'elles s'étaient vues dans son appartement. Quand elle avait demandé si c'était son appart' à elle ou bien celui de ses parents, Anna n'avait pas voulu répondre. Mais en y réfléchissant, si ses parents étaient cons au point de ne pas supporter qu'elle fréquente une autre fille, ils ne lui auraient pas laissé leur appart'. Donc c'est que c'était le sien. Et donc qu'elle était plus âgée. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tout ce mystère ? C'était la fille du Président ou quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît Mérida, ne me harcèle pas de questions. Tu sais que je mens super mal, en plus j'ai vraiment pas envie de te mentir. Contente-toi de… de ça, ok ?

_ Ouaip, bah il faudra bien m'en contenter._

\- Et tu penses qu'elle t'aime ? demanda Mérida.

Anna venait de lui présenter l'étendue de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette nana. Des mots qui n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle prononçait l'an dernier, quand elle lui parlait de Hans à tout bout de champ.

\- Je…

Les joues d'Anna s'empourprèrent, et elle baissa timidement les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle… Elle a des sentiments pour moi, ça j'en suis sûre, sinon… Je sais qu'elle ne joue pas avec moi. Mais… est-ce qu'elle m'aime ?

Dans son ventre, des choses remuaient et s'entortillaient. Elle avait envie que les sentiments d'Anna soient réciproque. Elle voulait qu'elles vivent une idylle romantique, Anna ne méritait que ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir malheureuse. _Si cette fille fait un jour du mal à Anna, elle regrettera d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle..._

\- C'est quand même une bonne question, pas vrai ? Tu dois bien avoir des indices.

\- Ouais… m'enfin, il m'a fallu deux mois pour savoir ce que _moi_ je ressentais, et si t'avais pas été là, j'en serais encore à me demander pourquoi je ressens des trucs chelous dans mon bide quand je… bref, tu vois.

_ J'aurais mieux fait de la boucler ce jour-là, tiens…_

Anna continua de lui parler de cette fille merveilleuse mais qui n'avait pas de nom, puis essaya maladroitement de changer de sujet en parlant des devoirs pour le lendemain. Mérida baissa les bras et renonça à en apprendre plus.

Finalement, le père de Mérida, qui avait fini ses courses, l'appela peu après, et elle quitta Anna pour le rejoindre dans la rue.

\- Eh bien ma grande, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air sur le visage de sa fille lorsque celle-ci entra dans la voiture.

\- Hein ? Si si, ça va. Je viens juste d'apprendre que j'ai un gros devoir pour demain que j'avais oublié, mentit Mérida.

\- Ok, pas de film ce soir, c'est boulot pour tous les deux.

Mérida s'auto-félicita pour son sens de la répartie. Anna aurait été incapable de faire ça. Mentir n'a jamais été son point fort. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette manière spéciale, lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai. Mérida ne supportait pas de voir cet éclat de culpabilité dans son regard. Pas quand c'était à _elle_ qu'Anna s'adressait.

_ Putain, pourquoi est-ce que toute cette histoire m'énerve autant ?_

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tôt…**_

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

On était dimanche après-midi. Samedi avait été une belle journée ensoleillée, et bien que le froid ait été encore mordant, Elsa avait passé toute son après-midi sur la terrasse, bien couverte, à travailler en profitant des rares rayons d'hiver.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à Anna était bien plus qu'un mensonge, c'était une hérésie ! Elle n'avait au contraire rien fait d'autre qu'il songer, l'esprit encore intoxiqué par la présence et le souvenir de la jeune rousse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sur le canapé sans penser à la façon dont elle s'était blottie dans ses bras et lui avait dit au revoir, juste avant de se lever pour partir ni entrer dans sa cuisine sans revivre dans sa tête le baiser passionné qu'elles avaient échangé. Comme il avait été intense ! Son souvenir seul était suffisant pour faire s'accélérer son cœur. Jusqu'où seraient-elles allées si Elsa ne s'était pas interposée ?

_ Aussi loin qu'elle m'aurait laissé aller…_

Même ouvrir son réfrigérateur lui rappelait Anna, et le sourire d'exaltation lorsqu'elle avait vu les Cacolac alignés dans le bac à légumes.

Elsa avait passé sa soirée – son week-end en réalité – à revivre leur soirée, qui avait été une réussite, à tous points de vue. Comment dans ces conditions réussir à travailler convenablement ?

_ Si Anna arrive à faire ses devoirs, tu peux le faire !_ s'était-elle encouragée fermement, et elle était finalement parvenue en quelques heures de travail à avancer correctement sa progression. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'en plus de ça son travail se mette à en pâtir.

Vers 19h, alors qu'elle était en train de préparer le dîner, Olaf rentra tout exalté de Paris. Il avait rejoint un ami qui l'avait emmené visiter Versailles puis le Louvre, accompagné d'Aurore et de Belle, et il était tout joyeux et bavard comme un enfant de retour de Disneyland.

En la voyant, il l'avait attrapée par les épaules, et regardée profondément dans les yeux, persuadé de pouvoir lire si Anna et elle avaient franchi un « certain stade » dans leur relation.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Eeeeet vous avez fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Allez, fais pas ta timide, tu sais très bien que tu as envie de tout me raconter !

Elsa poussa un soupir amusé et s'assit dans son fauteuil puis tendit le bras vers la table basse pour attraper sa tasse de thé. Elle était contente qu'Olaf soit enfin rentré. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être seule avec ses pensées depuis vendredi soir. Des pensées qui ne faisaient que tourner autour d'Anna.

\- On a parlé, bu des chocolats et mangé des makis. Elle est rentrée chez elle vers 23h.

\- Elle t'a trouvé jolie ?

\- Je… je crois, oui, répondit-elle, les joues de plus en plus roses.

La fierté étirait les traits du jeune homme tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- De tellement de choses qu'il me faudrait la soirée pour tout te résumer.

\- Ca tombe bien, j'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir. Tu vas la revoir ?

La question la fit frissonner. D'anticipation, mais aussi d'inquiétude. C'était une relation défendue, et elle avait l'impression d'être en train de planifier une attaque de banque, et de risquer à tout moment d'être repérée par les caméras de vidéosurveillance et de finir arrêtée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son souffle agité.

\- Oui, j'espère. Elle... elle aimerait te voir, ajouta-t-elle. Tu veux bien qu'on aille prendre un café tous les trois, dans la semaine ?

\- Un café ? demanda-t-il avec surprise. Tu n'as pas peur que…

\- Tu seras avec moi, coupa-t-elle d'un ton un peu précipité, comme si elle cherchait surtout à se rassurer elle-même. Il n'y aura rien de bizarre. Si quelqu'un me pose la question, je dirais que c'est toi qui la connais, et moi qui suis juste ta coloc et qui était là par hasard.

\- Pourquoi pas à la maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Olaf. Je… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ne se voie qu'ici uniquement. Je… je ne suis pas super à l'aise de l'avoir à la maison.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris. Ca s'est mal passé ?

Elle baissa les yeux, ses mains serrées autour de sa tasse.

\- Non… au contraire.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, et Elsa soupira. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Allait-elle être obligée de le formuler à haute voix ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas capable de se contrôler ?

\- J'ai peur qu'on aille trop loin, trop vite, avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas prête à franchir ce stade, et j'ai peur de vraiment me laisser emporter…

* * *

Il avait fait un temps maussade toute la semaine, et le micro-aperçu de printemps du dimanche n'avait rien fait d'autre que narguer Anna avant de disparaître. Pendant quatre jours, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre rayon de soleil ni le plus petit fragment de ciel bleu. La pluie avait même été telle que mercredi, il lui parut inconcevable de partir en scooter.

Son père la déposa près d'un arrêt de bus, et pendant tout le trajet, elle regarda les gouttes de pluie qui s'étalaient sur la vitre en longues traînées glaciales. Au-delà du rideau de pluie, elle regardait la route, espérant, peut-être, voir sur son chemin une petite voiture à la peinture aussi bleue que les yeux de sa conductrice. Il n'y avait que le mercredi, et le lundi, parfois, qu'elle parvenait à la croiser le matin en allant au lycée.

Elle trouva la météo sacrément cruelle de l'avoir privée de cet innocent plaisir.

* * *

\- Hey, qui est motivé pour un tarot ?

\- En dix minutes de récré, on n'aura même pas le temps de trier nos cartes, Kristoff, répondit un peu sèchement Rapunzel.

\- Mais ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait un tarot tous ensemble à la cafet ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de déception.

Anna lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Ce midi, okay ?

\- Vous n'aurez pas un DM de maths à la con à faire, comme à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

\- T'inquiète, on copiera sur elle pour gagner du temps, lança Tiana avec un grand sourire, en faisant un clin d'œil à Anna.

Assise par terre au pied de leur banc favori, Mérida ne participait à aucune des conversations. Elle écrivait furieusement sur une feuille de papier tout en jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques à un petit dictionnaire jaune qu'elle maintenait calé dans sa main gauche.

\- Hé Mérida, tu fais quoi ? Tu bosses ? demanda Rapunzel en se penchant derrière son épaule.

\- Devoir d'allemand. Entraînement jusque vingt heures hier, pas eu le temps, répondit-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Compét' ce week-end, ajouta-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux.

\- Je serai avec toi par la pensée, dit Anna.

Mérida bascula la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard d'Anna. Elle resta quelques secondes dans cette position, la petite rousse laissant échapper de ses lèvres un rire amusé tandis que son amie lui lançait un sourire qui paraissait vraiment bizarre à l'envers. Puis elle retourna dans sa position normale et se pencha à nouveau sur son devoir.

\- T'sais, ça me motiverait peut-être si t'étais là pour m'encourager. En plus, la compét' a lieu à domicile, pour une fois. C'est l'occasion rêvée, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Anna aurait volontiers répondu par l'affirmative, mais hé, si jamais Elsa lui proposait quelque chose dimanche ? Elle n'allait pas mettre un lapin à Mérida, ça ne se faisait pas !

\- Je vais voir avec mes parents si on a rien de prévu, répondit-elle pour éviter de donner une réponse définitive tout de suite.

La tête de Mérida bascula une nouvelle fois en arrière, et cette fois elle gratifia Anna d'un grand sourire joyeux.

\- On peut y aller tous ensemble, à ta compét', dit Kristoff. Qu'en pensez-vous les filles ? Ce serait super cool, non ?

\- Ca dépend, dit Rapunzel. Y'a des beaux mecs dans ton club ?

\- Toi tu sais poser les _vraies_ questions ! lança Tiana en riant.

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans les mains d'un air complice.

\- Les filles, vous êtes les seules casées ici, laissez-en un peu aux autres, non ?

En entendant la réflexion de Kristoff, Anna baissa la tête et se pencha complètement pour cacher le rose qui se répandait sur ses joues. Elle attrapa son portable, posé sur le dessus de son sac, pour justifier son étrange position. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message. D'Elsa. Envoyé à peine dix minutes plus tôt.

_ « Le prof de SVT est absent aujourd'hui. »_

Elle était beaucoup trop ravie d'avoir reçu un sms d'Elsa qu'elle ne se posa aucune question concernant l'étrangeté du message.

_ « Cool ! C'est super d'avoir un indic en salle des profs ! »_

La réponse fut tellement immédiate qu'Anna soupçonna Elsa d'avoir écrit le message avant d'avoir vraiment lu son sms.

_ « Ca veut dire que tu reprends à 15h30. Ca te dit de déjeuner avec moi ? J'aimerais te présenter Olaf. »_

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut ses membres, et elle répondit immédiatement.

_ « Ce serait super. Où ? »_

Le sms suivant contenait une adresse qu'elle rentra immédiatement dans GoogleMaps pour découvrir que c'était dans un autre quartier de la ville, suivi d'un PS : _« s'il y a un problème, c'est Olaf que tu venais voir, tu ne savais pas que je serais là. »_

La fin de la pause sonna au moment où elle rangea son portable dans la poche avant de son sac. Sortie de sa bulle, elle réalisa que Rapunzel était partie et que Mérida avait fini son travail.

Dans le couloir avant d'entrer en classe, elle attrapa Tiana et Mérida chacune par l'épaule, et les rapprocha d'elle comme pour leur chuchoter un secret à l'oreille. Elle formula son mensonge dans sa tête, espérant ne pas bafouiller.

\- Je ne pourrai pas manger avec vous ce midi, ma mère vient de me rappeler que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste à 13h.

\- Tu vas manquer la SVT, du coup, dit Tiana.

\- Non, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il n'est pas là !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Yes ! s'exclama Mérida. J'vais pouvoir en profiter pour finir tout mon boulot en retard, je commençais à me dire que j'allais devoir faire une croix sur mon sommeil !

Un petit quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la culpabilité et la compassion noua le ventre de la petite rousse.

\- Je viendrai te voir dimanche, promit-elle.

Le visage de Mérida s'illumina en réponse.

\- Je vais tous leur botter le cul, tu vas voir !

* * *

**Tapez pas trop sur Mérida. C'est elle ma préférée. On devrait toutes avoir une Mérida dans sa vie.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre entre Anna et Olaf. Ce sera l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et sur Elsa.**

**Oh, et my god, j'ai découvert (mais pas encore lu) deux fanfictions Hermione/Bellatrix que je n'avais encore jamais lues. J'hésite à les lire, parce que rien que les 2 lignes de résumé m'ont donné des idées grosses comme ça :D **

**Ankou**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Anna arriva devant l'endroit indiqué un quart d'heure après avoir quitté le lycée. Elle avait suivi le trajet le plus cours indiqué par le GPS de son smartphone, et avait traversé une place en guise de raccourci, slalomant au ralenti entre les piétons qui sortaient du travail pour aller déjeuner. Elle ne savait pas si Elsa était déjà arrivée, mais elle n'avait vu aucune Mini bleue sur son chemin, et aucune trace de cheveux platines à l'horizon.

Anna poussa un soupir. Elle ouvrit la porte du bar, et entra. C'était une sorte de pub à l'anglo-saxonne, avec des publicités Guinness un peu partout, et des murs aux boiseries apparentes décorées de photos d'Irlande - ou d'Ecosse, elle n'aurait su dire la différence. Ca pourrait même être la Nouvelle-Zélande, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun avec un polo de rugby, l'accueillit avec un fort accent britannique. C'était sûrement un étudiant en Erasmus, ou quelque chose de ce genre, car il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

Immobile sur le seuil, Anna regarda tout autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas plus d'Elsa à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Hello ! Une personne, miss ? demanda le serveur.

\- Hein ? Heu, non, non on sera trois. Ils vont bientôt arriver.

\- Okay.

Anna se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à se retrouver dans un restaurant. Elle aurait préféré être dans un café, ou un vrai bar, pour rencontrer Olaf et être avec Elsa pour la deuxième fois, mais ici et à cette heure, il y avait vraiment peu de chances pour qu'elle croise quelqu'un du lycée, et elle supposa que c'était la raison pour laquelle Elsa avait proposé ce rendez-vous.

\- C'est ton vrai color ?

Anna sursauta en entendant le serveur s'adresser à elle. Il avait fait le tour du comptoir, et se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle, pointant ses cheveux du doigt.

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent en réponse, et Anna ne fit rien d'autre qu'entortiller ses tresses entre ses doigts.

\- I _love_ redhead, you know !

\- Ah, heu, merci… se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le serveur, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire un peu charmeur, tenta d'engager la conversation, mais Anna n'était pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de laisser un garçon essayer de la séduire alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de sa petite a… _d'Elsa_.

\- Est-ce que la table là-bas est libre ? demanda-t-elle pour couper court sa tentative.

Elle montrait une table dans un angle de la pièce, avec une banquette d'un côté, et deux chaises rembourrées de cuir vert de l'autre. Comme le serveur acquiesçait, elle se dirigea vers la table sans lui accorder davantage d'attention. _Personne ne nous remarquera ici_, pensa Anna. Elle était loin des fenêtres, loin de l'entrée, loin des toilettes. A moins d'une catastrophe, elles seraient parfaitement tranquilles.

Elle s'assit en attendant, un œil fixé vers la porte d'entrée. Le serveur lui apporta un petit bol de cacahuètes, une carafe d'eau, et essaya à nouveau de discuter. Elle l'aurait trouvé beau, avant. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était beau, mais elle n'était pas intéressée. Grand, mignon, bien fait de sa personne, il n'avait simplement pas le quart du charme d'Elsa qui – _oh mon dieu_ – entrait à cet instant dans le restaurant.

Anna se leva immédiatement de la banquette et le serveur lui lança un sourire résigné avant de retourner vers le comptoir.

Elsa avait les cheveux entièrement cachés sous un chapeau à mi-chemin entre le bonnet et la casquette gavroche, et une fois encore, Anna maudit les circonstances qui les obligeaient à avoir une relation cachée. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait l'aida galamment à ôter son manteau, mais elle garda sa casquette. De plus près, Anna vit une fine mèche blonde s'échapper du couvre-chef et lui retomber sur le visage, et elle sourit.

La jeune fille resta immobile, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait embrasser Elsa (probablement pas), et un silence gêné les engloba tous les trois, jusqu'à ce qu'Olaf, qui venait de finir d'enlever son propre manteau, ne brise la glace en s'avançant pour embrasser Anna sur chacune des deux joues. Il sentait bon, et sa barbe blonde, plus fournie qu'elle n'en avait l'air, était toute douce.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi de te rencontrer, Anna, dit-il en souriant, ses mains posées sur chacune des épaules de l'adolescente.

\- Heu, moi aussi, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se retrouva ensuite face à Elsa et à son dilemme, et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Elsa s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle tout juste une seconde, peut-être deux, rien d'intime, mais le cœur d'Anna avait répondu au contact en se mettant à tambouriner comme une batterie à un concert de rock. Elsa se pencha vers son visage et Anna retint son souffle. Allait-elle l'embrasser ?

Ses lèvres douces caressèrent ses joues et s'y posèrent à peine plus longuement qu'une bise, et le rouge se répandit sur les joues d'Anna à partir du baiser comme les ondes à la surface de l'eau. Olaf poussa un soupir transi, le genre de soupir exagéré qu'aurait fait le Génie en voyant Aladdin et Jasmine s'embrasser pour la première fois face au soleil couchant, et Elsa lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il était le seul à être dans son élément, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience du malaise que vivaient les deux filles, ou bien comme s'il avait décidé de s'en moquer. Il les invita d'un geste de la main à s'installer sur la banquette tandis qu'il prenait place sur une des chaises rembourrées. Elsa s'assit en premier, et Anna resta debout, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle place serait la plus appropriée. Elsa coupa court à son hésitation en tapotant la place juste à-côté d'elle, et avec un sourire timide, un peu gêné, l'adolescente s'assit enfin.

Derrière le sweat-shirt turquoise qui recouvrait la poitrine d'Anna, son cœur manifestait par son rythme exagéré l'inconfort de l'adolescente. _Allez Anna, ouvre la bouche, dis quelque chose d'intelligent, de spirituel. T'es une extravertie, pas une timide coincée !_ Elle voulait seulement montrer à Olaf qu'elle était quelqu'un de cool et de mature. Faire en sorte qu'Elsa n'ait pas honte de sortir avec elle_. Déjà que je suis encore au lycée, je ne voudrais pas en plus de ça passer pour une demeurée devant ses amis_.

\- Au fait je te remercie, Anna, d'avoir accepté de venir ici, dit Olaf avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé comment engager la conversation. C'est juste à-côté de mon boulot, expliqua-t-il, et je reprends à 14h, alors je voulais en profiter au max.

\- C'était pas un problème, je suis en scooter alors je peux vraiment aller n'importe où.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur resto du monde, ajouta-t-il, mais ils font des trucs sympas.

Ils prirent tous les trois les cartes et se mirent à commenter les différents plats. Comme Anna s'en était doutée, le menu était typique d'un pub. Elle était très tentée par un burger – les photos avaient l'air tellement appétissantes – mais elle était incapable de manger proprement ce genre de truc, et elle ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver avec du ketchup lui coulant sur le menton. Elle choisit finalement de prendre une tourte à la Guinness (vu les ingrédients, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon), tandis qu'Elsa prenait un plat qui s'appelait _filled potatoe_ et qu'Olaf commandait un burger. Evidemment, lui n'avait personne à impressionner.

Le serveur demanda s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose, le lieu ayant une très bonne sélection de bières irlandaises et galloises apparemment, mais comme Elsa et Olaf refusaient poliment, elle en fit autant. Le jeune homme à l'accent britannique s'éloigna finalement de leur table avec leurs commandes, après avoir décroché à regret son regard d'Anna.

\- Fais gaffe Elsa, il y a de la concurrence, on dirait ! dit Olaf avec un sourire amusé tout en montrant du pouce le comptoir où le serveur venait de retourner.

\- Même pas en rêve, grommela Anna en repensant au regard que lui avait lancé le garçon.

\- Je te parie que tu auras droit à son numéro de téléphone en partant.

\- Trop triste pour lui, j'ai déjà une copine ! répliqua Anna d'un ton moqueur.

Elsa tourna si vite la tête vers elle qu'Anna eut peur qu'elle se soit coincée une demi-douzaine de vertèbres dans l'action. Son front devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et les mots s'écoulèrent de sa bouche comme l'eau d'un torrent.

\- Je veux dire, je ne suis pas célibataire, quoi… Et puis même si je l'étais, célibataire je veux dire, il ne m'intéresse pas, balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se rattraper. Non pas que les garçons ne m'intéressent pas, mais… heu… je…

Elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était ouverte comme celle d'un poisson, et elle s'empressa de la refermer. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ok, je m'enfonce, là ?

\- Un peu, répondit Olaf en reposant son verre.

Anna résista à la tentation de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. _Adulte, adulte adulte, bordel !_

A côté d'elle, Elsa était redevenue normale, mais ses lèvres étaient désormais étirées en en un sourire radieux. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour tenter quelque chose. Le bon moment pour poser sa main sur sa jambe, juste au-dessus du genou…

Elsa frissonna, Anna également, et Olaf sourit, comme s'il devinait ce qui se passait sous la table.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds eux aussi, quoique plus dorés et moins brillants que ceux d'Elsa – mais Anna n'avait jamais vu des cheveux comme ceux d'Elsa – et l'adolescente se demanda s'ils étaient apparentés, ou si ce n'était qu'une vague coïncidence.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, tous les deux ? demanda finalement Anna en laissant libre court à sa curiosité, après quelques instants de conversation basique.

\- Hé bien… commença Olaf.

\- Depuis toujours en fait, répondit Elsa.

\- Et pas métaphoriquement, ajouta le jeune homme.

Anna fronça les sourcils. Ca signifiait quoi, qu'ils étaient jumeaux ? _Mais non, ils n'ont pas le même nom_, se rappela-t-elle. Et puis s'il était son frère, Elsa l'aurait dit.

\- Nous sommes nés le même jour, expliqua Elsa. Nos parents habitaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans la même rue, et nos mères étaient enceintes en même temps. A ce moment-là, nos parents ne se connaissaient pas, mais le jour de l'accouchement…

\- Il neigeait, précisa Olaf. Je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance, mais quand ma mère raconte cette histoire, elle commence toujours par dire qu'il neigeait. Sûrement parce qu'à cause du froid, la voiture de mes parents n'a jamais pu démarrer. Quand mon père, complètement en panique, a vu le père d'Elsa sortir de chez lui avec sa mère enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, il leur a sauté dessus pour savoir s'ils allaient à la maternité, et s'ils accepteraient de les prendre en stop, il avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir attendre le taxi.

\- On est nés avec une heure d'écart, ajouta Elsa. Depuis ce jour, nos parents ont été amis, et comme on est tous les deux des enfants uniques, on a pratiquement grandi ensemble comme des frères et sœurs.

Un sourire attendri s'étalait sur les lèvres d'Anna.

\- C'est une histoire tellement mignonne !

\- Ouais, approuva Olaf. La logique aurait voulu qu'on finisse ensemble tous les deux, mais la logique et nous, on n'a jamais été très copains. Enfin façon de parler, parce qu'on a tous les deux fait des tonnes de maths dans nos études.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leurs plats. Le burger d'Olaf était très alléchant, mais la tourte d'Anna avait l'air encore plus appétissante. Sitôt son assiette devant elle, elle plongea immédiatement sa fourchette dans la pâte pour en prélever un généreux morceau, qu'elle porta à sa bouche… et recracha aussitôt.

\- Nom d'un chien, c'est brûlant ! s'exclama-t-elle en pourtant sa main à sa bouche.

Olaf éclata de rire et tendit son panier de frites à l'adolescente qui rougissait d'embarras.

_Putain, adulte on avait dit !_

* * *

Elsa n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle essayait de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance en se comportant comme une paranoïaque, mais son esprit en hyperactivité ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un million de scénarios plus catastrophes les uns que les autres, dans lesquels le point invariant était que quelqu'un du lycée découvre qu'elle était ici, avec Anna. Et dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas se calmer un seul instant, elle ne cessait de construire les réponses, les excuses, les justifications qu'elle donnerait pour chacun des scénarios. La main d'Anna posée sur sa cuisse n'avait pas aidé à arranger les choses. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait d'un instant à l'autre être prise en flagrant délit. Un atroce et horrible flagrant délit de perversité, de dégoûtante, de mille fois condamnable _détournement de mineur_.

Anna était tendue elle aussi, Elsa le sentait, et elle commençait à se dire que ce rendez-vous n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. En fait, n'eut été Olaf, elle serait sans doute déjà partie.

Son meilleur ami ne cessait de l'inonder de sourires encourageants, et la pression de sa jambe contre la sienne, sous la table, était d'un réconfort presque aussi grand que les caresses de la main d'Anna. Anna qu'elle n'avait pas pu embrasser, et elle se sentait comme une toxico à côté d'une seringue pleine qu'elle n'aurait pas droit de toucher. Était-elle heureuse, contente d'être là, au moins ? Elle l'avait appelée sa copine, c'était déjà quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Anna pour oser aborder le sujet des jeux vidéos, et Olaf étant ce qu'il était, ils étaient désormais partis dans une conversation animée et passionnée sur les jeux de rôles et les films de science-fiction. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne se forçait pas et qu'il appréciait pour de vrai la petite rousse. C'était un véritable soulagement pour Elsa de voir qu'Olaf et Anna pouvaient bien s'entendre. Il était, et l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois, son baromètre le plus efficace pour jauger ses relations.

\- Mais tu avais quel âge quand il est sorti ? demandait Anna.

De quoi parlaient-ils, Elsa n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Douze ans, répondit le garçon. J'étais en cinquième, je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai acheté. J'avais séché un cours de sport. J'ai été collé deux heures à cause de ça, mais putain, ça en valait la peine !

\- Mais…

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

\- Ça veut dire que tu as 24 ans ?

\- Tout juste, depuis décembre, répondit-il.

Mais Anna s'était désintéressé brusquement d'Olaf, et regardait désormais Elsa.

\- Tu n'as que 24 ans ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois en regardant sa petite _(prof)_ amie.

Elsa réalisa à cet instant qu'elle n'avait jamais donné son âge à Anna. L'adolescente accueillait cette nouvelle comme une révélation considérable, et semblait particulièrement soulagée. Avait-ce été un si grand enjeu à ses yeux ?

\- Tu pensais que j'avais quel âge ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'esquisser un petit sourire. J'ai l'air si vieille que ça ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Anna, horrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir vexée. Pas du tout, tu es très bien, tu es parfaite ! Je veux dire, 24 ans, c'est bien, ça fait juste six ans de plus, ce n'est pas beaucoup, le copain de Rapunzel a 22 ans lui, et ça ne choque personne. Enfin, à part qu'elle se comporte comme une vraie cruche quand il est là, mais bref, 24 ans c'est bien, conclut-elle sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

Olaf éclata de rire.

\- Ça te rassure de découvrir qu'en fait tu n'es pas gérontophile ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Un peu, j'avoue ! répondit l'adolescente sur le même ton amusé.

_A quoi bon_, pensa Elsa. Pour Anna, ça semblait vraiment signifier quelque chose, mais qu'elle ait presque son âge ou qu'elle puisse être sa mère, elle ne cessait pas d'être sa prof, et donc _personne ayant autorité_. Alors, est-ce que ça changeait quoi que ce soit ?

Autant pour se rassurer que rassurer Anna, elle posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescente, celle qui était posée sur sa jambe, et tout naturellement, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Elsa pouvait presque sentir le cœur de l'adolescente se mettre à courir dans sa poitrine.

\- On était à Lyon, avant, expliquait Olaf.

Elsa s'était à nouveau coupée de la conversation, et elle releva la tête pour écouter.

\- Et vous avez eu un travail dans la même ville ? Ca a du être un sacré coup de bol !

\- Non, ce n'était pas un hasard. Dès qu'on a su qu'elle était mutée ici, j'ai démissionné de mon ancien taf pour en chercher un ici.

Anna fronçait les sourcils, et à part elle, Elsa se fit la réflexion que leur situation avait été effectivement inhabituelle, et qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui, elle avait sûrement l'air bizarre. Mais pour elle, c'était moins bizarre que de partir sans lui.

\- Oui. Ca peut paraître étrange, répondit Olaf en faisant l'écho de ses propres pensées, mais ça fait des années qu'on habite ensemble, on ne se sentait pas d'être séparés.

\- On dirait des jumeaux, commenta Anna avec un sourire. Vous habitez ensemble depuis les études ou quoi ?

\- Non, depuis…

Olaf s'interrompit, l'air soudain inconfortable. Il regarda Elsa, et l'enseignante comprit vers où la conversation était en train de se diriger. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et son cœur se serra si violemment qu'elle eut l'impression de ressentir à nouveau la douleur, cette douleur à la fois physique et mentale qu'elle pensait avoir étouffée, mais qui ne disparaîtrait jamais.

\- Depuis nos seize ans, en fait, acheva-t-il en regardant finalement Anna.

\- Ah bon ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le nœud dans sa poitrine se serra encore plus fort. _Je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça !_

Elle savait que le sujet allait bien finir par être abordé, qu'Anna, en faisant partie de sa vie, finirait bien par savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant, ce n'était que leur deuxième rendez-vous, elle n'était pas prête !

Mais le serait-elle un jour ?

Olaf tendit sa main à travers la table, la posa sur celle d'Elsa, et la serra en guise de réconfort. C'était à elle de répondre à la question d'Anna, à elle de le lui dire, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle regarda Olaf, qui tortillait ses doigts, et hocha la tête. Son meilleur ami eut un sourire sans joie, un peu résigné.

\- Les parents d'Elsa sont morts dans un accident de bateau quand on avait seize ans.

* * *

La révélation laissa l'adolescente bouche bée, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et tourna son regard vers le visage d'Elsa, si pâle, et aux yeux si brillants. Elle serra sa main qui était entrelacée avec celle d'Elsa, comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui être d'un quelconque réconfort.

\- Oh, Elsa…

C'était tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire sur le moment.

\- Elsa est venue habiter chez mes parents, poursuivit Olaf d'une voix maintenant tendue. On a ensuite fait nos études à Lyon, et nous voila maintenant ici, conclut-il comme s'il souhaitait achever son histoire le plus rapidement possible.

A cet instant, Elsa se leva avec une expression très calme sur le visage.

\- Je reviens dans un instant, dit-elle simplement en quittant la table.

Anna se leva comme pour partir à sa suite, mais Olaf l'interrompit en la retenant par le bras.

\- Attends un peu. Elle ne va pas aimer si tu la vois pleurer.

L'adolescente se rassit lentement. Ses yeux à elle étaient brillants, et elle essuya une larme du revers de la main.

_Ma pauvre Elsa…_

\- C'est vraiment horrible, de perdre ses deux parents, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ouais…

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais mieux fait de rester sur le sujet des jeux vidéos…

\- Bah, tu aurais bien fini par l'apprendre… Et puis c'est peut-être mieux comme ça qu'en faisant des gaffes… Elle a des photos de ses parents partout dans l'appart.

La jeune fille se rappela de ce couple jeune et dynamique, qui semblait n'avoir pas vieilli. Elle avait failli poser la question, l'autre soir. Elle était contente désormais d'avoir réussi à contenir sa curiosité.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir y aller maintenant, dit Olaf en montrant du pouce l'endroit où se trouvaient les toilettes du restaurant.

\- Okay…

Anna se leva et prit la direction qu'avait empruntée l'enseignante quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, puis entra. Elsa était adossée au lavabo, les mains crispées sur le rebord du meuble.

Anna referma derrière elle la porte de la salle de bains. Elle était munie d'un loquet, et elle le poussa avant de se diriger vers son aînée. A travers ses lèvres closes, Anna pouvait sentir sa mâchoire crispée et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour esquisser un semblant de sourire, et surtout pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle s'avança doucement vers Elsa. Elle avait la tête baissée, mais elle ne pouvait pas être inconsciente de l'arrivée de l'adolescente. Etait-ce la situation, ou bien parce qu'elle connaissait désormais son âge, mais jamais elle n'avait paru aussi jeune à ses yeux. Elle aurait pu être une de ses camarades de classe, une redoublante ou une prépa, peut-être. Le cœur battant, Anna s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées.

\- Merci, Anna, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la petite rousse d'un ton surpris.

\- Pour être là…

Elsa se tamponna les yeux avec une serviette en papier, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes sur son visage.

* * *

Anna s'avança lentement tandis qu'Elsa restait immobile. Elle était belle, pensa Elsa, tellement belle, et elle n'en avait probablement aucune conscience. Ses yeux étaient compatissants, son sourire réconfortant, et ses lèvres si douces tandis qu'elle l'embrassait. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si bien pour mériter ça ?_

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans la cour ce matin, elle n'avait fait que penser au moment où elle l'embrasserait enfin. Elle aurait aimé autre chose que les toilettes d'un pub qu'elle avait choisi uniquement parce qu'il était loin du lycée et proche du boulot d'Olaf.

Anna méritait mieux, tellement mieux qu'elle et la misérable relation cachée qui était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Elsa glissa sa main dans les boucles rousses à la base de sa nuque, et serra Anna contre elle. C'était chaud et réconfortant, et c'était tout ce qu'Elsa avait besoin en cet instant.

\- Comment trouves-tu Olaf ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence, sans pour autant rompre son étreinte.

\- Il a l'air super, répondit Anna sans hésiter un seul instant. Gentil et compréhensif. Il me plaît bien.

Elsa soupira de soulagement. Olaf était merveilleux à ses yeux, malgré sa myriade de défauts, mais tout le monde ne le voyait pas comme elle le voyait.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies, murmura-t-elle. Il est…

Elle s'interrompit. _Il est tout ce que j'ai_, avait-elle failli dire, mais ça lui semblait mélodramatique et désespéré. Ca faisait trop _cabossée_, et elle savait d'expérience que les filles comme ça n'attirent pas les filles comme Anna.

\- Il est adorable, conclut-elle avant d'embrasser à nouveau Anna.

* * *

Anna sortit des toilettes et Elsa la suivit quelques instants plus tard. Une mesure de précaution évidente mais un peu inutile puisqu'elles allèrent se rasseoir côte à côte à la même table.

Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent Olaf, elles découvrirent que le dessert avait déjà été servi, et le jeune homme les attendait avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais… je n'ai rien commandé ! s'exclama Anna, surprise.

\- Comme je ne vais pas tarder à retourner bosser, je me suis permis de choisir pour vous. Tu as une tête à aimer le chocolat et la glace à la vanille, alors je t'ai pris un brownie choco-marshmallow _ala mode_. Elsa, je t'ai pris la mousse au chocolat. Il y a des copeaux de chocolat blanc dessus. Mais si j'ai mal choisi, dites-le moi tout de suite, il est encore temps de changer.

\- Non, répondit Elsa en s'asseyant. C'est absolument parfait.

\- C'est très bien pour moi aussi. J'adore le brownie, dit-elle en plantant immédiatement sa cuillère dans le gâteau moelleux.

Elsa avait à peine fini de s'installer que la main d'Anna était déjà de retour dans la sienne.

Le dessert disparut bientôt de leurs assiettes, et peu de temps après, tous les trois se levèrent et s'approchèrent du comptoir. Anna sortit un billet de sa poche, et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Olaf s'exclama que les desserts étaient pour lui et que toute négociation était inutile. Elle paya son plat, et le serveur lui tendit le ticket de caisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant un carré de carton avec le ticket.

\- La carte du restaurant, répondit-il avec son accent anglais tandis qu'il encaissait Olaf.

Le mot fit tilter quelque chose dans sa tête. _La partie de tarot !_

\- Carte ! Oh mon dieu, j'avais promis à Kristoff de…

Olaf lui prit la carte des mains et passa un bras autour de ses épaules sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

\- Ah oui, Kristoff, ton super mec trop canon !

Et avant qu'Anna n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il éclata de rire et l'entraîna vers la sortie, Elsa derrière eux.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Anna, confuse, une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

\- Tu aurais vu sa tête, ça valait bien ce petit mensonge ! s'exclama Olaf avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui fourrant la carte dans les mains, on dirait que j'ai gagné mon pari ! Si un jour tu en as marre d'Elsa, tu sais qui appeler !

A côté d'Olaf, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, Elsa levait les yeux au ciel, amusée et épuisée à la fois par l'attitude de son ami. Comme s'il était tout le temps comme ça, et qu'avec le temps elle avait appris à en rire.

Anna retourna la carte du restaurant, découvrant un numéro de téléphone écrit au stylo bille.

\- Pas de chance pour lui, j'ai déjà une copine, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et contrairement à la fois précédente, elle n'hésita ni ne bredouilla pas un seul instant.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore lire vos retours.**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**

**Ankou**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Un nouveau personnage va faire son entrée dans ce chapitre. Réservez-lui bon accueil.**

**N/A : petite précision sur l'âge d'Elsa. Oui, être prof à 24 ans c'est possible, vu qu'il faut 5 années d'études. En ayant son bac à 17 ans, et son capes/agreg du premier coup, on peut même se retrouver prof à 21-22.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Kristoff parvint finalement à avoir sa partie de tarot le lendemain durant la pause de midi. Hasard des cartes, il fit deux fois équipe avec Anna, et deux fois ils éclatèrent totalement Rapunzel, Tiana et Alice. Rapunzel accusa Anna de compter les cartes, et Tiana s'exclama qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris les subtilités du jeu, et qu'on abusait de son inexpérience. Quant à Alice, elle ne cessait de faire des commentaires sur le décor des cartes d'atout, comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante du jeu.

Assise à-côté d'eux, Mérida recopiait le devoir de maths d'Anna, en faisant bien attention à modifier les tournures de phrases et à laisser transparaître quelques erreurs dans ses calculs. En général, même si Anna l'aidait pas mal, elle essayait toujours de faire son travail elle-même. Elle avait bien conscience que, le jour du bac, elle serait toute seule devant sa copie, mais cette semaine c'était juste de la folie. Son entraîneur ne l'avait pas lâchée un seul instant la veille au soir. Winter aurait sûrement accepté qu'elle le rende exceptionnellement quelques jours plus tard, mais elle avait pris tellement de retard en langues et en physique qu'un délai en mathématiques ne changerait rien de toute façon.

Elle fit une pause entre deux exercices pour s'étirer langoureusement sur sa chaise. Tiana distribuait les cartes, et Rapunzel râlait d'avoir encore une fois de plus une mauvaise main.

Dimanche, c'était le tournoi le plus important de l'année, tous ses potes seraient là pour la voir, et elle avait définitivement l'intention d'être la meilleure.

* * *

\- Et alors, comment l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda Belle.

\- Vraiment super, répondit Olaf dans le micro de son kit main libres tandis qu'il s'affairait dans sa chambre à ranger ses vêtements fraîchement repassés. Pas immature du tout, et elle a l'air de vraiment aimer Elsa. Ca se voit tu sais, quand elle la regarde.

Il y eut un silence, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- J't'assure, insista le jeune homme. Je dis pas ça du tout pour te faire plaisir.

\- Je le sens pas, Olaf, avoua Belle, et il put presque l'entendre se mordiller les lèvres avec nervosité. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Moi je te dis qu'elles vont s'adorer.

\- J'espère que tu auras raison. Parce que si un jour elle en a marre d'Elsa et qu'elle raconte tout à ses parents ou au lycée, notre beauté fatale va passer de super copine à grosse perverse sans l'avoir vu venir.

\- Anna ne ferait jamais ça, objecta Olaf en secouant la tête.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'une heure et demie était un délai suffisant pour connaître quelqu'un, mais il avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les gens. Et il ne voyait pas de raison de se méfier d'Anna.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle toi aussi ? le taquina Belle.

Il y eut soudain dans l'appartement le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, et Olaf sursauta. Il se tourna instinctivement vers le mur et plaqua son autre main autour de son écouteur comme pour en atténuer le bruit. Il baissa la voix.

\- Ecoute Belle, Elsa vient de rentrer. J'ai clairement pas envie de casser son trip alors qu'elle est heureuse pour la première fois depuis des mois.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse, tu sais !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Je sais, Olaf. J'ai juste peur que...

Il n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase, car en bas, Elsa était en train de l'appeler.

\- J'arrive, je suis au tel ! cria-t-il avant de rapprocher le micro de son visage. Je vais te laisser, murmura-t-il à Belle. Si tu veux donner ton avis à Elsa, rappelle-là.

\- Mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas !

\- Ouaip, mais je n'irai pas lui dire pour toi.

\- Lui dire quoi ?

Olaf lâcha presque son téléphone en voyant Elsa, bras croisés, devant la porte de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas entendue monter les escaliers. Il la regarda avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, tandis qu'il ôtait de son oreille l'écouteur de son kit mains libres.

\- C'est Belle, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

La jeune femme eut une moue exaspérée et s'avança vers son ami en tendant le bras.

\- Passe-la moi.

\- Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi, tu sais.

Elsa lança un regard insistant à Olaf, et avec un soupir résigné, il lui donna finalement son portable.

\- Allô Belle ? dit-elle dans le micro.

\- Salut Elsa, répondit la voix un peu tendue de Belle dans le téléphone. Ecoute, laisse tomber, okay ? Fais attention à toi, c'est tout. Un seul faux pas et tout le monde saura...

\- Bien sûr qu'on va faire attention, dit Elsa de sa voix ferme qu'elle utilisait chaque fois qu'elle voulait se donner une contenance mature, sérieuse et froide. Je ne suis pas folle, tu crois que je n'ai pas épluché tous les textes de loi et les histoires similaires qui ont été découvertes pour voir comment ça s'est terminé ? Je ne suis pas _si_ inconsciente.

Belle resta silencieuse, encore une fois, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Elsa l'entendit soupirer.

\- Elle en vaut la peine, on dirait.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'enseignante. Pas… pas encore. Mais, Belle… je meurs d'envie de te dire que oui…

* * *

Anna était sur son lit, allongée sur le ventre en train de lire un livre. Elle s'était réveillée étonnamment tôt pour un samedi matin, et avant même de petit-déjeuner, elle s'était plongée dans un de ses devoirs de la semaine, agrémentant son travail par le grignotage de barres au chocolat habituellement stockées dans une boîte sous son lit. Puis, comme si cette énergie et cette motivation venues d'on ne sait où s'étaient évanouies, elle était retournée sous ses couvertures.

_Brrr brrr brrr_

Maintenant elle faisait face à un dilemme. Se lever pour prendre son portable, ou bien rester allongée ? _Un sms, ça n'est jamais urgent, de toute façon_… pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle laissait mollement retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

Mais si c'était Elsa ?

_Brrr brrr brrr_

Maintenant, elle avait deux sms à lire. La curiosité prenait déjà le dessus sur sa paresse. Elle tendit la main comme si le téléphone allait venir jusqu'à elle comme par magie.

\- Accio… Allez, _accio _! Putain, pourquoi ça ne marche jamais ?

Elle se leva et déverrouilla son écran pour lire le premier des messages. Tous deux signés Elsa. _« Hey Anna :) Tu as passé un bon moment jeudi ? »_, suivi de _« Je suis désolée, c'était pas un super rdv… Le prochain sera mieux. »._

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé répondre dans ce genre de situation ? Non, ce n'était pas le rendez-vous du siècle. D'une, elles s'étaient embrassées dans les toilettes et de deux, elle s'était débrouillée comme une imbécile pour la faire pleurer. _On a connu mieux comme rencard. _

Mais Elsa avait été contente de la voir. Et elle lui avait présenté son meilleur ami, ça signifiait quelque chose, quand même !

Anna se perdit dans ses rêveries, et lorsqu'un bruit dans la rue la ramena sur Terre, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à Elsa. Mais quoi écrire sans mentir ni risquer de la vexer ?

_« Je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Olaf, mais j'ai hâte qu'on se revoie toutes les deux »._

La réponse ne tarda pas, et en lisant le message, Anna ressentit des picotements désagréables dans son ventre. Elsa avait beaucoup de travail cette semaine qui était la dernière avant les vacances de février, et même si elle disait qu'elle aussi avait envie de la revoir, c'en était trop pour Anna. Elle bondit de son lit et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir, là, _tout de suite_, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre !

\- Calme toi crétine, s'intima-t-elle. Tu vas pas débarquer comme ça…

Elle réécrivit une douzaine de fois son message avant de l'envoyer, marchant de long en large dans sa chambre qui était trop petite, trop étouffante pour elle. Elle avait envie de sortir, faire un tour, mais dehors il y avait du vent, il faisait froid, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'harnacher avec toutes ces idioties d'écharpe et de bonnet. Et puis, en sortant, elle risquerait de craquer et de se retrouver chez Elsa sans même l'avoir vu venir. Nan, c'était mieux pour elle qu'elle reste ici.

Elle voulait dire à Elsa qu'elle lui plaisait, mais sans avoir l'air trop collante. Qu'elle voulait la voir le plus vite possible, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas insister. Dire quelque chose qui ne fasse pas désespérée. Accro. _Amoureuse_.

Avec un dernier soupir résigné, elle envoya sa réponse.

_« On trouvera un moment :) A lundi alors ! »_

* * *

\- J'étais jamais allée à une compet' de tir à l'arc, c'est plutôt cool !

Anna se tourna vers Rapunzel, et acquiesça avant de piocher à nouveau dans le paquet de chips.

\- Bon, à part qu'on se gèle, ajouta la blonde en resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules.

Il y avait un grand soleil malgré le froid. Anna avait apporté des lunettes de soleil et une grande thermos de chocolat chaud, qu'elle gardait en réserve au cas où le tournoi durerait longtemps.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir Elsa avec elle en cet instant !

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et c'était loin d'être la dernière, qu'elle se fit la réflexion que tout serait vachement plus simple si Elsa était juste une fille de sa classe. Une fille qu'elle aurait le droit d'aimer. Elle y avait pensé en préparant ses affaires, elle se demandait si Elsa était le genre de fille à aimer prendre un chocolat chaud dehors quand il fait froid. _Elle aime le thé_, se rappela-t-elle. Ca faisait partie des petits détails qu'elle avait appris lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Mais elle repensa à leur déjeuner à l'ambiance si _adulte_, l'autre jour, et l'air gourmand dans ses yeux quand elle avait dévoré son dessert. Ouais, elle aimerait le chocolat chaud, surtout avec des ours en guimauves dedans.

\- Moi, j'avais toujours cette image du tournoi comme dans Robin des Bois, dit Tiana, assise à-côté d'elles sur les gradins.

\- Y'a pas de tournois dans Robin des Bois, objecta Rapunzel. Tu parles de celui avec Kevin Kostner ou celui avec Russel Crowe ?

\- Mais non, dit son amie comme si c'était évident. Celui avec le renard !

\- Ah ouiiiiiiii ! Je l'adorais quand j'étais môme !

\- Moi tous ces mecs avec leurs arcs et leurs brassards me font penser à des chevaliers venus concourir pour le cœur de la princesse, dit Alice d'un ton rêveur.

\- Mais alors, Mérida elle combat aussi pour épouser la princesse ? demanda Kristoff avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- Non, c'est elle la princesse, expliqua Anna en brandissant son poing avec fierté, et elle se bat pour que personne ne gagne sa main et rester libre.

\- C'est bien son genre, tiens, répondit Tiana en enfournant une poignée de pop-corn caramélisés dans sa bouche.

\- Oui, ça lui ressemble assez, acquiesça Rapunzel.

\- Hey, ça va commencer ! s'exclama Kristoff en se levant de son banc.

Toute la petite bande se leva et se mit à applaudir avec vigueur tandis que les archers s'alignaient sur la zone de tir. Ils étaient tous les cinq assis en haut des gradins, leurs visages emmitouflés dans des bonnets et des écharpes et leurs sacs encore pleins de bonnes choses à boire et à manger (Mérida fait bien assez de sport pour nous toutes ! s'était exclamée Tiana).

La grande rousse se tourna vers ses amis lycéens, et les gratifia d'un grand sourire. Anna se mit à crier des encouragements, bientôt suivie par Kristoff et les filles, puis par la totalité des spectateurs. Mérida et les autres membres de son club portaient des sweat-shirts vert bouteille avec le logo du club devant, et leur nom dans le dos. La couleur était parfaitement assortie aux cheveux de Mérida, qu'elle rejeta d'un geste énergique derrière son visage.

Elle prit une flèche dans le carquois de cuir qu'elle portait en travers du dos, l'encocha, leva le pouce en direction de ses amis, puis banda son arc.

Au coup de sifflet, les flèches se mirent à voler. Une flèche, puis deux, puis trois. En regardant avec le zoom de son appareil photo, Anna vit que seuls Mérida et un autre garçon du club, contre trois membres de l'équipe adverse, avaient réussi à chaque coup à percer le centre du blason.

\- Bravo Mérida ! cria Kristoff en utilisant ses mains comme porte-voix.

\- Woah, pile au milieu ! siffla Alice d'un ton appréciateur, en regardant à son tour la photo. En plus la cible a l'air super loin !

\- 70 mètres, d'après Mérida, répondit Anna.

\- La vache, c'est une distance énorme !

Tandis qu'Alice et Kristoff commentaient la performance, Tiana et Rapunzel regardaient les différents archers, et les remarques qu'elles faisaient portaient davantage sur leur apparence physique que sur leur tir.

\- Il a l'air canon, le mec asiatique à côté de la fille aux cheveux bouclés, là, lança Rapunzel en mettant sa main en visière au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est une fille, Rapunzel, l'avertit Anna.

\- Une fille ? Quoi, t'es sûre ?

\- On dirait franchement un mec, pourtant, dit Tiana.

Anna lui tendit son appareil photo. Oui, vu de près avec le zoom, on aurait bien dit une fille. Ou alors un garçon vraiment très efféminé.

\- Elle doit être lesbienne, alors, répondit Rapunzel en rendant son appareil photo à Anna.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama immédiatement la petite rousse en fronçant lourdement les sourcils. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bah regarde sa tête, son allure… Tu penses vraiment que ça attire les mecs, ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Anna. Toutes les lesbiennes ne ressemblent pas à des mecs ! Et en plus l'allure n'a rien à voir avec l'orientation sexuelle !

\- Bien sûr que si ! contra la blonde avec un reniflement dédaigneux. C'est une question de reconnaissance. Comment les lesbiennes font pour savoir qui draguer, sinon ? Il y a des codes indispensables : les cheveux courts, les fringues, la façon de marcher…

\- Je ne pense pas que tout le monde se conforme à ce schéma, dit Anna en grognant.

Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, tout de même ! Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Elsa, ses longs cheveux, ses traits fins, sa façon de se déplacer avec grâce, ses vêtements féminins… Tout en elle était gracieux ! Rapunzel disait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et puis elle-même... elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être masculine... mais en même temps, était-elle lesbienne ? _Vu que je suis folle d'Elsa, j'ai pas tellement le choix..._

\- Je t'assure que j'ai raison, affirma la blonde. J'ai un radar pour détecter les gays, je ne me trompe jamais.

\- C'est ça… grommela Anna. _Il est pas efficace, ton putain de radar…_

Leur conversation-dispute se poursuivit jusqu'au début du deuxième tour. Kristoff n'avait pas dit un seul mot, et pourtant il était au courant qu'Anna était amoureuse d'une autre fille. La jeune rousse ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier pour avoir gardé son secret, ou lui en vouloir de n'avoir pas pris sa défense.

Quand Alice et Tiana revinrent des toilettes, Anna et Rapunzel étaient toujours en plein débat.

\- Les filles, tenta Kristoff. Regardez le terrain, elle va tirer.

Anna se détourna de Rapunzel en l'ignorant au milieu d'une phrase, descendit d'un rang dans les gradin et mit cette fois son appareil photo en mode vidéo. Elle filma Mérida tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, repoussait une mèche de cheveux, puis bandit son arc, et après une grimace traduisant son état de concentration, tira juste après le coup de sifflet. Anna ne parvint pas à suivre la flèche avec sa caméra, mais elle vit que le cœur du blason avait été touché. Les deux autres flèches suivirent le même chemin. Son cœur s'emplit d'excitation et elle arrêta l'enregistrement pour regarder avec son zoom les performances des autres joueurs. L'autre garçon de son club qui avait réussi la première fois était légèrement sorti de la zone centrale, laissant Mérida en tête de son équipe.

\- Mérida, t'es la meilleure ! hurla-t-elle, et la grande rousse se retourna en l'entendant, et leva le pouce de sa main droite, puis trois doigts de sa main gauche, et enfin elle claqua son poing dans son autre main. _Message reçu, la troisième fois sera gagnante._

\- Allez Mérida ! Tu vas tout déchirer ! cria Tiana presque dans ses oreilles.

La tension recouvrait les gradins avant le troisième tir. Rien n'était joué, les deux en tête pouvaient toujours rater, les seconds pouvaient les rattraper, le tir était décisif.

\- Passe la cam', je filme cette fois.

\- Ok, répondit Anna en passant son appareil photo à Tiana. Reste sur la cible, conseilla-t-elle, les flèches vont trop vite pour qu'on puisse les suivre.

\- Ca marche.

Sans le zoom, Mérida paraissait petite et lointaine. Elle ne pouvait plus voir la sueur goutter de son front, ses sourcils froncés si fort qu'ils formaient un V au dessus de ses yeux plissés par la concentration. Elle ne voyait qu'une petite figure qui tirait sur son arc, un peu comme un légo qu'elle aurait posé sur le sol et qu'elle regarderait de haut.

La troisième volée rejoignit les autres en plein centre de la cible.

Kristoff, Anna et les filles se levèrent et se mirent à hurler et applaudir en même temps. L'arbitre annonça un temps de pause, et sans réfléchir, Anna descendit sur le terrain rejoindre Mérida, et l'archère prit son amie dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer autour d'elle.

\- T'es la meilleure ! s'exclama Anna, le sourire débordant de fierté.

\- Presque, on est deux ex-aequo pour l'instant. Il reste encore trois volées avant de désigner le vainqueur, expliqua-t-elle en reposant Anna au sol.

\- Hé, Mérida ! lança une voix chantante dans le dos d'Anna.

La petite rousse se retourna et vit la fille asiatique un peu androgyne qui avait été la source de sa dispute avec Rapunzel. C'était sans aucun doute une fille, et si son visage ou sa coupe de cheveux ne le laissait pas si facilement transparaître, sa poitrine qui tendait son sweat-shirt était à ses yeux une preuve suffisamment convaincante.

\- Alors, tu fais les présentations ?

\- Toi, je t'adresserai la parole quand je t'aurai enfin botté le cul ! s'exclama Mérida, son large sourire contredisant ses paroles et son doigt pointé vers son visage.

\- Hmmm, on en reparlera !

La fille avait des yeux malicieux, bruns et en amande, et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir brillant, mi-longs et noués en catogan avec un cordon de la même couleur bordeaux que son pull. Elle avait l'air sympathique, et sa voix était douce et agréable, avec une petite note d'espièglerie.

\- Mulan, j'te présente Anna, dit la grande rousse en serrant sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade de classe.

En entendant le nom d'Anna, Mulan eut une expression indéchiffrable, presque surprise. Elle la regarda sans rien dire, pendant une seconde, peut-être deux, mais c'était suffisant pour mettre Anna mal à l'aise. Enfin, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis contente de rencontrer enfin la chérie de Mérida. Depuis le temps qu'elle nous parle de toi !

… _Wait, what ?_

Il y eut un blanc, et les deux rousses échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Heu... Anna est ma meilleure amie, pas ma copine. Je veux dire... j'ai pas de copine, de toute façons.

L'asiatique regarda successivement Mérida puis Anna, les joues désormais rosies par l'embarras.

\- Ah… Vu comme tu en parlais, j'ai toujours cru que… Vous savez quoi ? Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit !

\- Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être sa chérie après tout ! dit Anna avec un sourire amusé pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les présentations furent interrompues par l'arrivée de l'entraîneur de Mérida, qui la conduisit quelques mètres plus loin et lui offrit une gourde d'eau avant de l'abreuver de conseils. Anna et Mulan restèrent un instant à se regarder sans rien dire, comme se jaugeant du regard, puis la petite rousse retourna s'asseoir dans les gradins. Elle avait l'esprit tout chamboulé.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre, lorsque Mérida les avait présentées l'une à l'autre, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Ca la tuait de se l'avouer, mais l'unique chose qui croisait son esprit, c'était de savoir si Rapunzel avait raison, et si cette fille, qui l'avait regardée avec tant de profondeur, aimait elle aussi les autres filles.

* * *

\- Un toast pour Mérida !

\- A MERIDA ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson la vingtaine de personnes réunies dans le restaurant.

\- A sa victoire et à sa qualification pour les championnats de France Junior ! ajouta son entraîneur avec un sourire plein de fierté.

La salle explosa en applaudissements, et même les trois serveurs derrière le comptoir se joignirent aux félicitations. Le père de Mérida, un grand homme costaud, aussi roux que sa fille mais pourvu contrairement à elle d'une épaisse moustache écarlate, lui donna une grande claque dans le dos tout en brandissant son verre.

A la fin du tournoi, Kristoff avait porté l'archère victorieuse en triomphe, et en trébuchant, avait failli la faire tomber. Son père avait alors hurlé que si jamais il lui cassait un bras, il lui casserait la tête.

Les parents de Mérida prirent tous deux la parole, et à la fin de leurs discours, des plats furent apportés, et tout le monde finit par s'asseoir.

\- Anna, tu peux venir avec moi ? demanda Mérida quelques instants plus tard, en tirant la petite rousse par le bras.

L'archère avait son portable à la main, et elle traîna Anna vers la sortie, où se trouvait probablement l'auteur d'un sms qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Sur le trottoir, comme Anna commençait à s'en douter, Mulan les attendait. Elle aussi avait troqué son jogging et son sweat pour une tenue de ville, en l'occurrence une jupe blanche et une tunique turquoise serrée à la taille par une ceinture violette. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et un léger mais séduisant maquillage soulignait ses lèvres et les traits de son visage. _Je suis sûre que cette grosse cruche de Rapunzel ne lui trouverait plus l'air lesbienne maintenant…_

C'était peut-être un effet de l'imagination d'Anna, mais elle avait l'air beaucoup plus timide, plus fragile sans son arc dans les mains. Elle serrait ses doigts sur la sangle de son sac, était-ce de la nervosité ? De la tristesse ? La déception d'avoir perdu ? En tout cas, on pouvait dire à la surprise dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Anna.

\- Salut, dit-elle en regardant Mérida, et Anna eut définitivement l'impression d'être de trop en cet instant.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda inutilement Mérida.

\- Oui. Je voulais te… vous dire au revoir. Mon équipe va partir.

\- Tu as très bien joué, assura la grande rousse. C'était des supers tirs.

\- Sauf le dernier, admit l'autre archère avec une moue un peu résignée. Toi, tu as été parfaite. Mais j'ai encore une chance de me qualifier aux championnats, j'espère bien te revoir à ce moment-là.

Elle hésita un instant, puis baissa les yeux. Ses mots n'étaient désormais plus qu'un murmure.

\- Ou avant…

Mérida regarda Mulan, puis Anna, puis ses pieds. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « à bientôt », puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir avec son amie vers le restaurant, tandis que l'asiatique les saluait d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Mérida, ça va ? chuchota Anna une fois qu'elles furent de retour dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Non…

Quelque chose sembla tilter dans sa tête. Comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, elle tira vigoureusement Mérida par le bras et l'entraîna à nouveau à l'extérieur sans écouter une seule de ses véhémentes protestations. Mulan était partie, et en tordant son cou dans tous les sens, Anna finit par l'apercevoir, tout au bout de la rue.

\- Mulan, reviens ! cria-t-elle en faisant des grands gestes avec son bras qui ne tenait pas Mérida.

L'asiatique ralentit, s'arrêta, puis se retourna. Enfin, lentement, elle se mit à marcher dans leur direction. A côté d'Anna, la grande rousse était immobile, tendue et silencieuse. Comme si elle aussi avait laissé sa force et son courage au vestiaire.

Plus l'autre archère se rapprochait d'elles, plus les yeux de Mérida s'abaissaient vers le sol. Ouaip, c'était pas une réaction normale.

\- Mulan, dit précipitamment Anna, une fois que la fille les eut rejoint. Mérida avait quelque chose à te dire.

Et sur ces mots, sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'expression de surprise sur le visage des deux archères, elle retourna en courant dans le restaurant, rentra dans la salle chaude et surpeuplée, et alla s'asseoir à-côté de Kristoff comme si rien de spécial ne s'était jamais passé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mérida entra à son tour, le visage impassible, comme si elle essayait _– tu parles, je la connais comme si je l'avais faite –_ de cacher ses émotions.

\- Alors, t'était où ma grande ? demanda son père lorsqu'elle s'assit enfin.

\- Me… me rafraîchir un peu.

\- Je vois ça, t'es allée te remettre du rouge à lèvres ! C'est qui, le garçon que tu cherches à impressionner ? Le grand gaillard blond, là ?

Anna connaissait Mérida comme sa poche, depuis des années. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était absolument certaine, c'était que Mérida ne mettait jamais, _jamais_ de rouge à lèvres.

* * *

**Je m'excuse auprès des fans d'Elsanna pour ce chapitre très Méridocentré. En même temps, Elsa a peur de se retrouver trop longtemps près d'Anna, surtout si elle l'embrasse comme la dernière fois, alors elle fait durer le suspense. C'est sa faute, pas la mienne. Mais promis, il y aura des bisous et des câlins dans le prochain.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à boucler ce chapitre, je n'arrivais pas à me mettre d'accord. Pour moi, Mérida et Mulan, c'était une évidence, mais j'ai très très très longuement hésité avant de me décider. Je suis sûre que tout le monde ici adore Mulan (et comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle a été mon premier grand amour !), et que vous êtes ravi(e)s de la voir débarquer dans l'histoire :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou une grosse critique (mais soyez gentils, quand même ^^)**

**Ankou**

**PS : J'ai fait une chose que je m'étais promise de ne pas faire avant de mettre le point final à cette histoire : je viens d'en commencer une autre. Décidément, les Disneys stimulent vraiment mon imagination !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello :)**

**L'idée d'un Mérida/Mulan a visiblement émoustillé certaines d'entre vous. J'ai eu diverses demandes de fic ou de oneshot, mais il y a quand même des déçues qui auraient aimé un Mérida/Anna. Ha, on ne peut pas satisfaire tout le monde. Et puis, ça peut toujours changer. Et non, il n'y aura pas de plan à 3. Et non, je n'en ferai pas en oneshot. Inutile de me supplier :p (mais vous savez comment m'acheter... *sifflote* )**

**Bon j'ai teasé un peu dans le vide la semaine dernière, mon infidélité à cette fic n'a tenu que sur une page. J'en ferai peut-être un oneshot. Et non_, ce n'est pas un Mérida/Mulan !_**

**Bref, je vous avais promis des bisous et des câlins. Le reste vous vous en foutez, je le sais bien ^^  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie..._

Anna se soutenait la joue d'une main, tout en gribouillant distraitement dans la marge de sa feuille de l'autre. Elsa se trouvait à peine quelques mètres devant elle, debout face à ses camarades de classe, si inaccessible, _et si belle_.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant depuis leur rendez-vous au pub. Elles s'étaient envoyé quelques messages depuis, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à calmer la frustration d'Anna. Elle avait envie de partager avec elle chacune des pensées qui lui venait en tête, et son téléphone débordait des nombreux messages qu'elle n'avait finalement pas envoyés.

Décrochant à regret son regard de ses cheveux blonds, elle prit sa planche d'exercices et la retourna. Le verso était blanc. Ah non, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là ! Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose ! Seuls les maths avaient le pouvoir de garder sa concentration et d'empêcher ses pensées d'être fixés sur Elsa.

\- Madame ? demanda-t-elle en levant la main.

C'était tellement bizarre de l'appeler comme ça ! Et en même temps, ça avait un côté follement... excitant.

\- Oui Anna ?

\- J'ai fini les exos, dit-elle simplement.

\- Frimeuse ! lança une voix désagréable au fond de la salle.

Anna resta silencieuse, mais le haussement de sourcils dédaigneux d'Elsa, et le majeur discrètement tendu de Mérida dissuadèrent d'autres copains de Hans d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elsa fouilla dans son cartable et en sortit une feuille qu'elle vint poser sur la table d'Anna. L'adolescente prit la feuille avec un grand sourire, espérant effleurer la main d'Elsa au passage. Mais, comme si elle s'était attendue à une tentative de ce genre, l'enseignante s'était rapidement dérobée, au grand regret d'Anna.

Elle lut l'énoncé. C'était autant une énigme qu'un problème mathématique, et à la première lecture, il avait l'air plus difficile que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà résolus. C'était la première fois depuis les vacances de Noël que sa prof lui donnait un de ces exercices avancés qu'elle semblait garder en stock rien que pour elle. Evidemment, quand elle avait commencé à accumuler du retard dans les autres disciplines, et à se servir de son avance en maths pour rattraper son travail, elle avait dû y renoncer. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé le moral, la motivation et Elsa, elles allaient pouvoir reprendre ce jeu.

C'était un problème difficile, et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle en était encore à se demander par quel bout l'attraper.

Comme d'habitude puisqu'on était mardi, la fin de l'heure de maths annonçait aussi la fin de la journée, et tout le monde se dépêcha de partir. C'était pas raisonnable du tout, mais elle avait envie d'être avec Elsa, _juste une minute_, alors une fois dans le couloir, elle trouva un prétexte pour faire demi-tour.

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être raisonnable, d'abord ?_

\- Ouais ben on t'attend pas hein, t'en auras sûrement pour des plombes, dit Tiana en tirant Mérida par le bras. A demain !

Anna retourna dans la salle. Elsa était toujours là, en train de ranger ses affaires. Anna referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le bureau.

Les feutres à tableau blanc s'échappèrent des doigts d'Elsa et tombèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'elle voyait l'adolescente revenir. Elle semblait tétanisée, et pour la première fois, Anna prit vraiment conscience du risque qui plainait sur sa tête, et ce qu'il lui en coûtait d'avoir cédé à ses sentiments. Même une minute, c'était trop dangereux. Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle précipitamment. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, je...

\- Non non, Anna, attends, ne t'en va pas...

L'enseignante s'avança vers l'adolescente et tendit la main pour attraper la sienne.

_Elle va quand même pas m'embrasser là... si ?_

Les braises qui couvaient à l'intérieur de son corps devinrent flamboyantes, et sa main qui n'était pas entrelacée avec celle d'Elsa s'agrippa au col de sa veste. Lorsque l'enseignante mit fin au baiser et recula d'un pas, trop tôt, _beaucoup trop tôt_, Anna n'avait qu'une envie : poser ses lèvres sur chaque centimètres de la surface visible de son corps. _Pas ici, pas ici_, pensa-t-elle en une tentative de contrôle.

\- T-tu dois avoir du boulot. Je vais...

_ Je vais quoi ? Partir, t'embrasser, t'enlever dans ma chambre ? Oh mon dieu, Elsa dans ma chambre..._

\- Je vais... répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu es libre demain soir ? Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda Elsa sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Oui ! répondit instantanément Anna. Attends... Non, se reprit-elle, et elle vit tout de suite la déception ternir les yeux d'Elsa. Je veux dire, pas le soir, je ne peux pas sortir le soir, pas quand j'ai cours le lendemain matin. Mais je suis libre demain après-midi !

Elle espérait tellement qu'Elsa n'ait aucun impératif dans l'après-midi ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas majeure avec le droit de sortir quand elle en aurait envie ? Pourquoi était-elle encore lycéenne, pourquoi Elsa était sa prof ? _Rhaaah, c'est pas juste !_

\- 16h30, ça t'irait ?

\- C'est parfait ! répondit Anna en un souffle.

\- Tu devrais y aller maintenant, dit l'enseignante avec un sourire assombri par le regard inquiet qu'elle jeta en direction de la porte.

Puis elle ajouta, en un murmure.

-... A demain.

* * *

Il était presque 16h20 lorsqu'Elsa revint de la boulangerie. Elle avait essayé d'être rapide, pour ne pas risquer de croiser Anna avant d'avoir tout préparé, mais son travail lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, et elle était partie à la dernière minute. Sur le parking, elle croisa Mme Bulda, qui descendait de sa voiture avec son petit garçon.

\- Vous recevez du monde ? demanda sa sympathique voisine avec un aimable sourire, en voyant le sac en papier kraft frappé du logo de la boulangerie.

\- Oui, répondit Elsa en lui rendant son sourire. Pour le goûter. Je me dépêche, ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant, et rien n'est prêt !

\- Oh vous savez, les gens de nos jours, ils sont toujours en retard !

Le petit garçon éclata de rire comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé. Mme Bulda et son fils la saluèrent et elle leur rendit la politesse avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Elle gravit ses quatre étages sans parvenir à dégager Anna de son esprit.

Elle entra, posa le sac dans la cuisine, et sortit un grand plateau sur lequel elle disposa les différentes pâtisseries. Elle était certaine qu'Anna apprécierait, elle avait eu un bref aperçu de sa personnalité gourmande, et elle espérait bien lui faire plaisir. Une fois convenablement garni, elle apporta le plateau dans le salon et le posa sur la table basse. Une théière propre y trônait déjà, et elle la repoussa pour faire un peu de place, faisant par la même occasion tomber un post-it portant l'écriture d'Olaf.

_ « Je rentre à 18h30. Soyez présentable quand j'arrive ;-) »_

L'enseignante poussa un soupir amusé en fourrant le morceau de papier orangé dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils et pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone avant de poser l'appareil sur un haut-parleur. Elle baissa légèrement le son de la musique, et regarda l'heure affichée sur le petit appareil. Anna n'allait pas tarder.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Sur son téléphone, ni appel manqué ni message reçu. Anna lui avait-elle mis un lapin ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu une seule minute de retard à leurs précédents rendez-vous...

Deuxième coup d'oeil à son portable. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Quelques instants plus tard, il lui était devenu difficile de contenir sa nervosité. Elle était sur le point de l'appeler, lorsqu'elle entendit un très léger cognement sur sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit sur une Anna un peu essoufflée, et visiblement _très_ contrariée. Elsa ne l'avait jamais vu les sourcils si froncés...

Elsa referma la porte derrière elle et, sans attendre une seconde, Anna se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres impatientes dévorèrent les siennes, surprises, avec une fougue toute nouvelle à ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement, je suis un peu en retard.

\- C'est rien, répondit Elsa, le souffle toujours court après ce baiser.

Elle omit de préciser qu'elle avait regardé l'heure deux douzaines de fois en l'attendant.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard d'habitude, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'étais même un peu en avance mais j'ai été interrompue par Mme Bulda.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Mme Bulda, chez qui je fais du baby-sitting. Je l'ai croisée en montant, et évidemment elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Le piège !

\- Et... comment tu t'en es sortie ? demanda Elsa, légèrement inquiète.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais un DM en retard à rendre absolument et que j'avais l'intention de le glisser sous ta porte, expliqua-t-elle. Mais alors elle m'a invitée à prendre un café chez elle en redescendant, donc il a fallu que je trouve une excuse. Je lui ai dit que j'étais ultra pressée, que j'avais rendez-vous chez le dentiste, que tu habitais sur le chemin, et du coup j'ai dû monter, puis redescendre, et ensuite il a fallu que j'attende qu'ils soient bien rentrés chez eux pour remonter sur la pointe des pieds. Victor a mis un temps fou à enlever ses chaussures, la prochaine fois, je lui apprendrai comment on fait.

Elsa hocha la tête en essayant de cacher son affliction, pour ne pas inquiéter Anna. Il allait falloir faire attention ici aussi, même son appartement ne pouvait pas être un havre sûr. _Ce sera un miracle si rien n'est découvert d'ici la fin de l'année,_ pensa-t-elle sombrement. _Je suis foutue..._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Elsa, dit Anna en posant une main apaisante sur sa joue.

Elsa ferma les yeux sous la caresse. La main était chaude contre sa joue fraîche, et elle frissonna doucement.

\- … et je ferai exprès d'oublier des choses la prochaine fois que j'irai chez eux, comme ça j'aurai une excuse. Et puis je penserai à guetter leur voiture, ou si la lumière est allumée...

Elsa rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas écouté la moitié des mots de l'adolescente, la sensation de son pouce qui caressait ses pommettes avait pris le dessus sur tous ses autres sens.

\- … tu m'en veux ?

Cette fois, l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Anna la fit sursauter.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr que non ! Tu as raison, on fera attention, j'aurais dû te prévenir que tu risquais de la croiser, j'aurais dû y penser.

Elle prit la main qui était toujours sur sa joue dans la sienne, et entraîna Anna dans le salon. La petite rousse poussa un glapissement émerveillé en voyant le plateau-goûter qui l'attendait. Elle se jeta sur le canapé et Elsa s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait presque pas hésité, cette fois.

\- Quel type de thé tu préfères ?

La bouche d'Anna s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise, et pendant un instant, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par admettre. Je n'ai jamais bu de thé je crois.

Elsa ouvrit des yeux ronds, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, puis elle se leva et tendit sa main à Anna comme pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Bien, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance, mais je crois qu'on va en rester là.

Anna ouvrit la bouche et son visage passa progressivement de la surprise à l'horreur. L'enseignante pouffa et cacha son rire cristallin derrière sa main.

\- Je plaisante, bien sûr! dit-elle avant de se pencher pour embrasser Anna sur la joue.

Les épaules de la petite rousse se relâchèrent, et elle exhala un profond soupir. Puis, elle étrécit les yeux et releva le menton en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

\- Hmpf, je ne t'ai pas prise au sérieux un seul instant !

Au milieu de plaisanteries et de bavardages, occasionnellement accompagnés de mordillements de lèvres et de fard sur les joues, Elsa fit sentir à Anna chacun des thés qu'elle avait, qui étaient tous rangés dans des boîtes en métal multicolores et dépareillées. Pour la lycéenne, qui avait toujours cru que le thé était juste de la poudre en sachet, c'était une véritable découverte.

Enfin, le thé fut servi, sucré (au grand dam d'Elsa), et l'assortiment de gourmandises dégusté. L'adolescente était exaltée par les pâtisseries, commentait la qualité de chacun des gâteaux. Chocolat, meringue, crème de marrons, tout lui plaisait.

\- Je me considère comme une experte en chocolat, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, et je peux te dire que ton pâtissier ne s'est pas moqué de nous !

\- Je vois que ça t'a plu, tu as du sucre glace sur le nez ! dit Elsa en riant, tandis qu'Anna hésitait entre se lécher les doigts et perdre tout le chocolat en s'essuyant sur la serviette.

La jeune fille se frotta le nez du revers de la main avec une moue qu'Elsa trouva extrêmement charmante, puis releva les yeux vers Elsa.

\- Toi tu as du chocolat, juste là, répliqua-t-elle en montrant un endroit juste à la commissure des lèvres d'Elsa.

Et avant même que cette dernière n'ait pu réagir, elle se pencha en avant et lécha de la pointe de sa langue la trace de chocolat présente au coin de la bouche de l'enseignante. Elsa sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une vague de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte, et elle s'empressa de la refermer. Elle se sentit trembler, chaque particule de son corps ne désirait qu'être en contact avec celui d'Anna. _Est-ce qu'elle réalise seulement l'effet qu'elle a sur moi ?_

Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, dieu lui pardonne, elle avait envie de tellement de choses !

Une demie seconde plus tard, Anna grimpait sur ses genoux et l'embrassait passionnément, le goût de la ganache au chocolat encore présent sur ses lèvres. Oh oui_, elle le réalise même très bien..._

* * *

Anna s'arrêta devant la porte de sa maison pour reprendre son souffle, car elle avait à moitié cour pour rentrer, et se redonner une contenance. Effacer le pétillement de ses yeux, cacher son sourire, calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, ôter de son esprit le souvenir de leurs baisers, de leurs conversations, de ses yeux et de son sourire. Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour que sa mère ne vienne ensuite la harceler de questions.

Avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure, elle regarda sur son téléphone la photo qu'elle avait prise une heure plus tôt. Elsa et elle partageaient le même fauteuil, sa prof la serrait dans ses bras et leurs cheveux blonds et roux se mélangeaient sur ses épaules. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que cet instant arrive ?

Elle eut un pincement au cœur, car elle avait promis de la supprimer dès ce soir.

La photo suivante montrait Olaf, ses lunettes rondes de geek sur le nez, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le mit en image d'appel, le jeune home lui ayant donné son numéro « au cas où ». C'était injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre sa jolie photo d'Elsa en fond d'écran, et c'était injuste qu'elle ne puisse même pas avoir son numéro d'enregistré. _Comme si c'était les seules choses injustes..._

Elle avait réussi, toute seule et sans le vouloir, à se bousiller le moral. Elle était prête pour rentrer maintenant.

* * *

\- Tiens Elsa, j'te passe ma mère, elle veut te dire bonjour !

La jeune femme se leva et attrapa à travers la rambarde de l'escalier le téléphone que lui tendait le garçon.

\- Bonjour, Hélène !

Après les familiarités d'usage, elle écouta la maman d'Olaf lui raconter leurs activités du week-end précédent, puis elle parla un peu de son travail au lycée, et enfin demanda des nouvelles des autres membres de la famille.

\- … Et sinon, tu viens à la maison pendant tes vacances ? On ne t'a pas vue depuis Noël, à croire que t'as pas eu un seul instant pour nous !

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, tu sais, répondit Elsa.

\- J'espère quand même qu'Olaf et toi trouverez un moment pour venir nous voir. Il y a encore de la neige, vous pourrez faire un tour en ski si vous avez le temps.

\- On viendra, promit-elle, c'est prévu. On remontera ensuite sur Lyon quelques jours.

La jeune femme se balança doucement sur sa chaise. Punaisé sur son étagère de livres, entre deux photos, il y avait son planning de travail. Il était noirci des tâches qu'elle avait à accomplir. N'eut été l'insistance d'Olaf, elle n'aurait pas pris de vacances pendant ses vacances.

\- Et il faudra aussi que tu nous présentes cette jolie fille qui d'après Olaf vient d'entrer dans ta vie !

Elsa s'étrangla et en lâcha presque son téléphone et sa tasse de thé.

\- Hélène !

\- Quoi ! Ne réagis pas comme si tu avais seize ans ! C'est bien normal, non, que j'aie envie de la rencontrer ! Bob aussi veut la voir !

L'enseignante posa précautionneusement la tasse pleine qu'elle tenait à la main et se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour tenter de calmer son exaspération.

\- On verra. Je t'enverrai un sms quand on partira dimanche.

\- Vous ne partez pas samedi ?

Elsa hésita. Elle n'avait pas encore de plans, mais...

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Ok, je vois, tu as un rencard de prévu. On vous attend dimanche alors !

Elle raccrocha après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elsa posa le téléphone maintenant silencieux sur son bureau, et leva la tête vers les étages.

\- OLAF, TU VAS M'ENTENDRE !

La porte de la chambre du jeune homme s'ouvrit bruyamment.

\- J'ai rien fait, c'était pas moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je suis innocent ! cria-t-il avant de claquer sa porte.

Après une longue inspiration qui n'avait rien fait pour la calmer, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle monta quatre à quatre, avant de faire irruption sans frapper dans la chambre d'Olaf.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu tout raconter à ta mère ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Olaf la regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ça comme remontrance, et son habituel sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

\- Je... je ne lui ai pas _tout_ dit, corrigea-t-il. Je... ça m'a échappé l'autre jour au tél, mais... je lui ai juste dit que tu voyais quelqu'un en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- Rien que ça ? insista Elsa, les yeux étrécis.

\- Non... à part qu'elle est rousse et très jolie - maman voulait vraiment savoir à quoi elle ressemble, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

\- Et je fais quoi maintenant ? s'exclama-t-elle en accompagnant son désespoir d'un grand geste des bras. Je ne peux pas dire à ta mère que je sors avec une de mes élèves ! Tu y as pensé, à ça ?

Son ami baissa la tête avec un air contrit.

\- Plus un mot au sujet d'Anna, Olaf ! Je lui dirai que ça n'a pas marché, que ça ne collait pas entre nous et qu'on a rompu vendredi soir. Et tu dois me promettre de t'en tenir à cette version ! Pas de blagues, pas de sous-entendus, est-ce clair ?

\- T-très clair. Je suis désolée Elsa.

Elsa soupira, et s'avança d'un pas pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

\- Bon, allez, on n'en parle plus. J'ai encore plein de travail, mais demain soir c'est les vacances, on fêtera ça avec un bon apéro.

\- Tu ne sors pas avec Anna demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Si on se voit trop souvent, j'ai peur de finir accro, et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.

\- Mais ma pauvre Elsa, tu es déjà complètement accro !

* * *

Anna n'eut pas faim au dîner. Les gâteaux qu'elle avait mangé avaient largement satisfait son appétit.

Le soir, sur son ordinateur, elle chattait tranquillement avec Kristoff quand son téléphone buzza.

_ « Une autre photo à supprimer ;-) »_

L'image envoyée par Olaf montrait Elsa, allongée sur le hamac, en train de lire un livre. Elle était magnifique sur cette photo, sérieusement, comment faisait-elle pour être aussi jolie ?

Le dilemme était à son comble désormais. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se séparer des deux clichés... Pouvait-elle trouver un moyen de les garder ? Pas sur son portable, ce serait trop risqué, ni sur son ordi... D'un autre côté, cela signifiait trahir la première promesse qu'elle faisait à Elsa, ça bousillerait forcément quelque chose dans son _karma_.

\- Le mieux, se dit-elle à voix haute, serait de les planquer quelque part sur Internet.

Ouais, les héberger quelque part, détruire les fichiers, apprendre l'adresse par cœur. Ou mieux : les garder sur une adresse mail qu'elle n'utilisait pas.

Après quelques instants de délibération interne, elle finit par se convaincre que c'était le plan idéal. Elle transféra les deux photos sur son ordinateur, ouvrit en session privée une de ses boîtes mails « poubelle » réservée aux newsletters, aux pubs et autres trucs inutiles de ce genre, et s'envoya à elle-même les fichiers, qu'elle supprima de son ordinateur. Elle ôta également toute trace des photos sur son téléphone. Pour plus de sécurité, elle changea même le mot de passe de sa boîte, et ne le valida que lorsqu'il fut jugé suffisamment compliqué.

Le mail qu'elle s'était envoyé était maintenant en tête de sa boîte de réception. Elle regarda une dernière fois le sourire et l'air concentré d'Elsa, puis referma la page. D'ici un jour ou deux, ces pièces à convictions seraient recouvertes par des dizaines de messages sans importance. Qui pouvait trouver ces photos là-dedans ?

* * *

**Ca y est, les parents d'Olaf (les Indestructibles pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le lien avec les prénoms !) font leur entrée dans l'histoire, et Mme Bulda rejoint le très prisé club des empêcheurs de sortir-avec-sa-prof en rond. Olaf écorne un peu plus son image d'homme parfait, et Anna commence à prendre des mauvaises décisions.**

**Dans le monde d'Anna, c'est bientôt les vacances scolaires (la chance), on va retrouver toute la bande de lycéens, savoir ce que Mérida a bien pu faire avec Mulan, et ce qu'Anna a l'intention de faire avec sa chérie pendant ces quelques jours.**

**A bientôt :)**

**Ankou**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Ah, vous aussi vous pensez qu'Anna mériterait des baffes ? :D Roooh, vous êtes trop paranos ^^ Il ne peut (plus) rien leur arriver d'affreux (maintenant), voyons !**

**Je tease, mais je vous avais prévenu il y a plusieurs chapitres déjà : cette histoire aura sa (petite) dose de drama. Mais je rassure d'avance, ça ne finira pas en tragédie.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de continuer à vous perdre par ici chaque semaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Vacances ! _J'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime les vacances scolaires ?_

Evidemment, dans la tête d'Anna, ça s'annonçait souvent beaucoup mieux que ça ne l'était en réalité. Elle passait une bonne partie de son temps à dormir, et le reste à ne rien faire de productif, c'est-à-dire en général devoirs, films, lecture et jeux vidéos. Et ces vacances-ci n'allaient certainement pas déroger à la règle.

Anna et Elsa s'étaient vues une dernière fois samedi après-midi. Olaf était là, et ils avaient beaucoup discuté, l'adolescente avait appris plus de chose sur leur enfance, sur qui était Elsa et ce qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient des fous de la nature, et leur sport préféré en vacance, c'était le ski de randonnée (un truc qu'elle n'avait évidemment jamais fait et qui avait l'air vachement impressionnant). Deux ou trois ans plus tôt, ils étaient allés en Norvège, tous les deux, et le pays avait fait une grande impression sur Elsa, à tel point qu'elle avait postulé pour être prof dans un lycée francophone là-bas. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été sélectionnée.

L'après-midi s'était poursuivie par une partie de Mario Kart, et Anna, qui s'estimait douée et raisonnablement entraînée dans ce jeu, dut reconnaître en Olaf un véritable maître de la manette. Tout son contraire, Elsa s'évertuait toujours à vouloir prendre une moto, même si c'était peu maniable et qu'elle finissait invariablement dans le décor. N'osant ni l'une ni l'autre se mettre des bâtons ni des bananes dans les roues, elles s'acharnaient toutes les deux sur Olaf, qui quoi qu'il arrive gardait une maîtrise impeccable de son véhicule.

Ca avait été une chouette après-midi. Plus elles se voyaient, plus les choses paraissaient faciles, naturelles, et tellement _normales_ ! Elle ne se posait plus la question de savoir si elle avait le droit de se blottir dans les bras d'Elsa sur le canapé, n'hésitait plus avant de se précipiter pour l'embrasser juste parce qu'elle avait adoré son sourire. Même Elsa semblait plus détendue. Comme si avec chaque baiser, la peur et la culpabilité qui la dévoraient s'atténuait un peu plus.

Pour Anna, les choses étaient claires : ça ne _pouvait pas_ être mal.

Un bruit émanant de son pc annonça l'arrivée d'un message sur Facebook. Kristoff proposait un ciné mardi après-midi. Le message n'avait beau dater que de quelques secondes, Rapunzel avait déjà répondu présente, et commençait déjà à négocier le choix du film. Anna se releva de son lit pour s'asseoir correctement à son bureau. "_Compte sur moi_", répondit-elle.

Visiblement, tout le monde glandait sur son ordi à cette heure, ou bien ses amis n'étaient qu'une bande d'accros à leurs téléphone, car moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Tiana, Alice et Mérida avaient à leur tour répondu.

* * *

Anna, Mérida et Kristoff s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour déjeuner un peu avant le ciné. Quand elle se gara près du centre commercial, Anna avait deux sms en attente sur son portable, l'un de la grande rousse disant qu'elle était déjà là, l'autre du blond disant qu'il était en retard. Ca tombait bien, elle voulait un instant tranquille avec Mérida pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- Quoi comme questions ? s'exclama la sportive quand Anna, après l'avoir rejointe, lui lança son plus beau sourire de conspiratrice.

\- Allez, tu t'es toujours esquivée sans jamais me dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mulan !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, grommela-t-elle.

Anna avait eu cette réponse plus d'une fois cette semaine, sans jamais la trouver convaincante.

\- Mérida...

\- T'es quand même franchement mal placée pour essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, alors que tu n'as jamais voulu me donner ne serait-ce que le prénom de ta meuf !

La pique heurta Anna, et son sourire malicieux s'envola comme la culpabilité revenait la hanter. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de répondre à cette question, au moins ? D'un autre côté, personne ne connaissait le prénom de Winter, qui pourrait faire le rapprochement ?

\- Tu vois ? T'as pas le droit d'exiger de savoir !

\- Elsa, dit Anna en un souffle, et Mérida s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'Anna réponde. Elle s'appelle Elsa.

\- C'est pas la peine de balancer le premier prénom venu, ça marchera pas, grogna son amie.

Avec un glapissement indigné, Anna fouilla dans son téléphone à la recherche d'un sms relativement innocent, et le plaqua devant le nez de Mérida. _« Bonne nuit Elsa », _pouvait-on lire sur l'écran.

\- Alors, et Mulan ? demanda Anna sans attendre.

Mérida soupira.

\- Il s'est rien passé avec Mulan. Je... on s'est embrassées, elle est repartie, et puis c'est tout !

\- Vous vous êtes quand même embrassées ! s'exclama la petite rousse avec des yeux ronds et un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas rien !

\- Bof... marmonna la sportive, les épaules tombant presque aussi bas que semblait l'être son moral.

\- Mais... t'en penses quoi d'elle ? Je veux dire, elle te plaît ?

\- Quelle importance ? Elle est super loin ! On se voit genre cinq fois par an ! Franchement, j'ai même pas envie d'essayer d'y penser. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans ton état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon état ? s'indigna Anna.

\- Bah, j'aurais pas aimé être dans tes pompes il y a un mois.

\- Mais quand même, insista Anna, elle te plaît ? C'est une fille et elle te plaît ?

\- Oui elle me plait ! répondit Mérida sur un ton qui s'annonçait exaspéré. Elle est super cool et super jolie. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas si elle est amoureuse de moi, mais je lui ai dit que c'était pas la peine d'espérer.

\- Tu lui as dit _ça _?

Anna repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti début janvier, lorsqu'Elsa l'avait repoussée, et elle fut pleine de compassion envers cette fille. Même si elle n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder bizarrement, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui souhaiter d'être malheureuse. Ce que Mérida pouvait être sans-coeur, parfois !

\- Tu as dit quoi à qui ? demanda derrière elles une voix curieuse et amusée.

Les deux lycéennes se retournèrent pour découvrir Kristoff qui venait d'arriver dans leur dos.

\- J'ai dit que je suis un boulet doublée d'une grosse cruche, mais je n'ai pas envie de me farcir une relation à distance avec Mulan pour finir par tremper tes épaules à force de pleurer dessus, et à bouffer tout le stock de chocolat d'Anna.

\- Hé, je partage pas mes réserves d'urgence !

\- Justement, ce serait une urgence, pas vrai ?

\- Attends, dit Kristoff, quand tu dis Mulan, tu parles de « Anna et Rapunzel se battent pour savoir si je suis une fille » Mulan ?

\- On s'est pas battues pour ça ! protesta Anna.

\- Faudrait vraiment avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour la prendre pour un mec, grogna Mérida.

\- Et si elle habitait pas loin ? Si elle était avec nous au lycée, tu sortirais avec ? demanda la petite rousse.

L'archère haussa les épaules et donna un coup de pied dans un obstacle imaginaire.

\- J'en sais rien. Oui, j'imagine que si je la voyais tous les jours, je... - ou peut-être qu'au contraire elle finirait par ne plus pouvoir me supporter, dit-elle sans finir de formuler sa précédente pensée.

Anna avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Mérida pour savoir quand ce n'était plus la peine d'insister. Après tout, peut-être que la sportive avait fait le choix intelligent qu'elle-même avait refusé de faire. Ceci dit, contrairement à Mérida, elle avait son béguin sous les yeux plusieurs fois par semaine. Ca rendait la tâche de l'ignorer beaucoup plus difficile, comme elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle décida de laisser un répit à Mérida, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Et toi Kristoff, demanda-t-elle, quand est-ce que tu nous ramène quelqu'un ?

\- Moi ? dit-il surpris. Heu...

Il se gratta la base de la nuque avec un air indécis.

\- Quand j'aurai trouvé la bonne personne, finit-il par dire.

\- Et cette bonne personne, ça serait plutôt une meuf ou un mec ? demanda Mérida avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Ca va, fais pas ton choqué, t'es avec les deux filles les moins hétéros de la classe, tu peux te lâcher et tout nous dire !

Le garçon regarda ses deux amies d'un air suspicieux. Mérida avait son air curieux et bravache habituel, mais Anna le regardait avec un sourire encourageant. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé quelles étaient les préférences amoureuses de son meilleur ami, et en y repensant, elle réalisa avec honte que la plupart de leurs conversation sentimentales avaient surtout tourné autour de ses petits copains et ses états d'âme à elle. La seule fois où il avait mentionné ce qui lui plaisait, c'était pour dire qu'il espérait trouver quelqu'un qui soit à moitié aussi bien qu'elle. Anna avait été si touchée qu'elle lui avait payé une énorme glace au chocolat ce jour-là. Ca remontait à plus d'un an.

\- Allez, réponds à notre question !

\- Heu, _ta_ question, coupa Anna.

\- Me dis pas que t'as pas envie de savoir ! s'exclama Mérida, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Franchement, dit Anna en se tournant vers son ami, tu peux même être attiré par les rennes sans que ça change quelque chose entre nous.

\- Pour être honnête, les filles... J'en sais rien, osa-t-il finalement dire.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? s'exclama la grande rousse. Comment tu peux n'en savoir rien ?

\- Sérieusement... Quand je pense à vous, à Tiana, ou Rapunzel... Je vous adore, hein, ne le prenez pas mal, mais l'idée de sortir avec l'une de vous, ou une fille comme vous... juste, _non_, et pourtant vous êtes super différentes les unes des autres. Mais je ne pense pas être attiré par les garçons non plus. Aucun des mecs qu'on connait ne me fait... _envie_. Je veux dire, c'est tous des gros débiles !

\- C'est normal, c'est des hétéros ! ricana Mérida.

Anna repensa au seul autre garçon gay qu'elle connaissait, Olaf. Il était vraiment super gentil, drôle sans être lourd ou débile, lui, et puis après tout, si Elsa avait confiance en lui, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir trop de vices cachés. Est-ce que Kristoff et lui s'entendraient bien ? _Oh, et si il se plaisaient !_ L'idée était super attirante. _Non, impossible, Kristoff ne peut pas savoir que je sors avec Elsa..._

\- Si on n'est pas clichés tous les trois, grommela-t-il en cognant à son tout le même obstacle invisible du bout de sa basket. Ca fait vraiment club des losers...

\- Hey ça va, c'est pas parce qu'on est pas 100% hétéros qu'on est des losers ! Regarde-toi, t'es le gars le plus canon de ta classe, et je n'exagère pas, et Anna est l'une des filles les plus mignonne du lycée !

\- Et toi la plus badass, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

\- Ouais, renchérit Anna en passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis. Moi je trouve qu'on a la classe !

Un sandwich, une grosse glace et une dizaine de plaisanteries plus tard, les trois compères se dirigeaient vers le cinéma. Rapunzel et Tiana avaient dû se donner rendez-vous plus tôt elles aussi, mais pour des activités très différentes, car elles portaient toutes les deux des grands sacs de fringues visiblement bien remplis.

\- Putain Mérida, c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Rapunzel en arrivant à leur hauteur.

La grande rousse regarda autour d'elle, puis dans la direction pointée par le doigt accusateur de Rapunzel.

\- Mes jambes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes jambes ?

\- Ton fute ! C'est quoi cette horreur ? On t'a jamais dit que les baggys patte d'eph, c'était la mode dans les années 2000 ?

\- C'est pas faute d'essayer de lui faire comprendre, ajouta Tiana d'un ton blasé.

\- Les meufs, je vendrai mon âme au diable avant de porter un slim, grogna Mérida avec défi. On vous a jamais dit que le pantalon rentré dans les bottes, c'était la mode il y a trois siècles ?

\- Ca m'étonne que tu ne te traînes pas encore une réput' de grosse goudou dans le bahut.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est le cas, se contenta de répondre la sportive en haussant les épaules.

Elle regarda Anna, qui détourna légèrement le visage.

\- Non. On le saurait sinon, dit Rapunzel. Pourquoi tu regardes Anna comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, ayant apparemment remarqué l'échange silencieux entre les deux filles. Vous vous la jouez goudou toutes les deux ?

\- Ou pas, répondit simplement Mérida.

\- Non pas que ça me dérangerait, hein, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez ! Enfin Anna ce serait genre la dernière fille du bahut à virer lesbienne, pas vrai ?

Anna était partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation. Heureusement, ni Kristoff ni Mérida ne contredit son affirmation.

\- Bon, on s'le mate, ce film ? coupa Tiana d'un ton impatient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient pris leurs billets pour un blockbuster hollywoodien et s'étaient installés dans la salle. Alice, en retard comme d'habitude, avait provoqué un immense fou rire général en sortant de son sac à main une thermos et une tasse de thé en porcelaine avec des dorures et des fleurs dessus. Anna, elle, brandit un immense paquet de chocolats kinder qu'elle fit tourner, et dans une ambiance finalement très détendue, le groupe d'amis passa une après-midi agréable, qui s'acheva dans la mezzanine d'un café, où chacun raconta ce qu'il avait prévu pour les vacances. Anna, Kristoff et Rapunzel allaient rester dans le coin, Tiana passerait la deuxième semaine chez son père, quand à Mérida, elle avait une grosse fête de famille de prévue, sans parler de ses habituels entraînements.

Anna le garda pour elle, mais elle espérait bien passer le plus de temps possible avec la blonde aux yeux bleus qui occupait son esprit.

* * *

Chaque soir, dans son lit, Anna regardait les deux photos qu'elle avait cachées sur son adresse email.

Elsa lui manquait. Depuis le début des vacances, elle ne l'avait croisée dans aucun couloir, vue dans aucune salle, et elle n'avait pu passer des heures à la regarder comme elle le faisait chaque cours de maths. L'enseignante était partie pour la semaine à Lyon, voir des amis et les parents d'Olaf, qu'elle considérait comme ses parents adoptifs. Anna se demanda comment étaient ces gens, qui avaient élevé Olaf, puis Elsa adolescente. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle imaginait deux vieux hippies, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

La lycéenne avait fait mentalement la liste de toutes les choses qu'elle aimerait faire avec Elsa pendant la deuxième semaine, si sa prof était d'accord. Aller ensemble au ciné, regarder un film chez elle - de préférence dans ses bras, passer toute une après-midi et une soirée avec elle, goûter son thé cacao-cannelle, lui dire enfin qu'elle l'aimait...

Ce qu'Anna ignorait, c'est que ses parents avaient d'autres plans, et qu'elle allait être contrainte de remettre à plus tard sa semaine de rêve. Genre, beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, quand Anna descendit dîner, elle découvrit son père et sa mère dans une conversation animée. Tous les deux souriaient et avaient l'air très excités.

\- Ah Anna ! s'exclama sa mère. Ton père et moi avons une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !

\- On ne déménage pas à l'autre bout du monde, j'espère, répondit-elle à moitié inquiète et à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non, répondit M. Andersen. Mais je viens d'avoir une offre super intéressante par mon CA, et on part pour une semaine dans les Alpes ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Coooool ! Quand ? Pendant les prochaines vacances ? demanda l'adolescente en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Non, on partirait dès samedi !

Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire retomba. Samedi ? _Ce samedi ?_ Mais ça mettait à l'eau tous ses plans avec Elsa !

Elle envisagea un instant de refuser, mais elle savait qu'ils s'étaient donné du mal pour lui offrir ces vacances imprévues, et qu'ils pensaient vraiment lui faire plaisir. En plus, ils finiraient certainement par se douter de quelque chose si elle disait préférer rester à la maison.

Son père se méprit sur son expression, car son sourire s'élargit encore davantage.

\- Et tu sais le meilleur ? Le chalet a trois chambres, et le prix est le même qu'on soit trois ou quatre, ça veut dire que tu peux inviter n'importe laquelle de tes copines à venir avec nous.

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle pensa à quel point ce serait génial si elle pouvait inviter Elsa. Une semaine avec sa prof, c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rêver ! Elle commença à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à ses parents pour les convaincre, avant de se rappeler d'un détail. Un détail crucial.

_ Ils l'ont vue à la réunion parents-profs d'octobre, c'est mort_.

\- Est-ce que je peux inviter Kristoff ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer la déception dans sa voix.

\- Kristoff, pas Mérida ?

\- Les filles ont toutes des trucs de prévu, expliqua-t-elle, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'être avec Kristoff.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard, puis sa mère se tourna vers elle et sourit.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Tu peux le prévenir dès ce soir, et on appellera ses parents demain pour leur donner plus de détails.

\- Il va être ravi, ajouta son père. Les Bjorgman n'ont pas souvent eu les moyens d'emmener leurs enfants en vacances.

Anna essaya douloureusement de se concentrer sur le côté positif. Une semaine à la montagne, avec Kristoff, quelques semaines plus tôt elle en aurait sauté de joie. Avec lui, pas besoin de se casser la tête pour savoir comment s'habiller, elle pourrait faire des trucs sportifs et salissant sans que ce ne soit un drame, et lui au moins de voudra pas parler de mecs toute la nuit.

\- Dis-lui qu'on part samedi, vers midi.

_Vers midi ! _C'était fichu, elle n'aurait pas le temps de passer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avec Elsa.

\- Je vais chercher mon portable pour le prévenir tout de suite !

Elle se leva de table et fila vers les escaliers.

En vérité, son portable était dans sa poche, mais elle avait besoin d'un moment de calme, juste pour laisser couler ces larmes qui menaçaient de lui brûler le nez et les yeux. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle poussa un faux cri de joie. Ses parents s'attendaient forcément à ce genre de réaction, alors autant les satisfaire.

_« Elsa »_, écrivit-elle une fois assise sur son lit. _« mes parents m'ont fait la surprise d'une semaine en montagne. On part samedi midi. Je suis désolée, j'aurais vraiment aimé passer du temps avec toi. »_

La réponse fut quasiment immédiate.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas._ _Envoie-moi un sms tout à l'heure quand je pourrai t'appeler »._

La réponse était courte et pas du tout réconfortante, mais au moins elle allait pouvoir parler avec elle ce soir, c'était déjà ça.

Elle se rappela que ses parents et son dîner l'attendaient, alors elle redescendit les escaliers en courant.

\- Voila, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant et en posant son téléphone sur la table. Coucou Kristoff, dit-elle à voix haute tandis qu'elle écrivait en même temps le message. Ca te dirait de partir à la montagne ? Mes parents ont loué un chalet pour 4, on partirait samedi, et...

Elle s'interrompit et releva la tête.

\- Et on reviendra quand ?

\- Dimanche prochain, dans la journée, répondit sa mère.

_Ouaip, définitivement foutu pour voir Elsa._

Elle finit d'envoyer le sms, puis s'attaqua enfin à son dîner. Evidemment, la réponse de Kristoff quelques instants plus tard montra qu'il était ravi, _lui_.

* * *

Elsa posa son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit, dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre de ses seize à ses vingt ans. La chambre ne l'avait pas connue enfant, et la décoration était celle de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, avec moins de joie et plus de peine. Cette pièce n'était pas pleine de bons souvenirs, au contraire, elle débordait encore de ses larmes qui venaient à peine de sécher. C'était la chambre d'Olaf, la salle de jeu, et les dîners et vacances avec Hélène et Bob, les bons moments.

Au téléphone, elle avait dit à une Anna agitée de ne rien regretter et de profiter au maximum de ses vacances. La savoir avec Kristoff avait un côté rassurant. Elle ne connaissait presque pas le jeune homme, il n'était dans aucune de ses classes, mais Anna parlait de lui comme elle-même parlait d'Olaf, et à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé au lycée, son instinct avait été formel. Elle n'était pas _trop_ jalouse, mais voir Anna partir avec un garçon qui n'était ni amoureux, ni même attiré par elle avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ces deux semaines loin de l'adolescente lui permettraient de garder les pieds sur terre, et de ne pas perdre complètement les pédales.

_ Tu parles, je te parie une tasse de thé et un cookie que tu vas te jeter sur elle sitôt que tu la reverras..._

* * *

_ « Vous avez de la neige ? »_

_ « Ouaip. Elle a arrêté de tomber tout à l'heure. C'est tout blanc partout, ça me fait penser à tes cheveux. »_

Elsa sentit ses joues s'empourprer à la lecture du message, et bien qu'Anna n'était pas là pour la voir, elle détacha sa tresse qui était nouée en chignon, et la laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Elle fixa le plafond puis ferma les yeux, et pendant un instant, elle imagina que l'adolescente était avec elle, qu'elle avait sa tête sur ses genoux, et qu'Anna lui caressait les cheveux. C'était une rêverie agréable. Elle adorait quand Anna touchait ses cheveux.

Ca faisait presque une demie heure qu'elle était en grande conversation par sms avec Anna, tandis qu'elle était allongée sur son lit. À Arendelle, pas un seul flocon n'était tombé depuis plusieurs semaines. En fait, la dernière chute de neige remontait au jour où elle avait rejeté Anna, dans sa voiture. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'une manifestation magique de la tristesse de l'adolescente.

Ca lui semblait appartenir à une autre époque maintenant. Une époque où Anna n'était que lycéenne, où elle n'était que Madame Winter, et où rien entre elles n'était possible.

Elle aurait aimé l'appeler, comme l'autre soir, mais Anna lui avait expliqué que sa chambre n'était séparée de celle de Kristoff que par un panneau coulissant, pas l'idéal pour garder une conversation privée.

_ « Kristoff ne te harcèle pas de questions, au fait ? »_

_ « Non. On a conclu un deal, on s'est promis de ne pas parler d'histoires d'amour et de sentiments. Ca l'arrange autant que moi on dirait. »_

Tout en se préparant pour aller se coucher, elle lisait Anna lui raconter leurs activités de la journée.

_ « Tu fais quoi là ? » _demandait un nouveau sms.

_ « Je m'apprête à aller me coucher. »_

_ « Tu es en pyjama ? »_

La réponse était immédiate, presque précipitée, et Elsa pouvait presque entendre la petite rousse, sa voix et ses accents curieux. Ses lèvres qui dansaient lorsqu'elle parlait. Ses yeux rieurs et innocents.

_ « Oui »_, répondit Elsa.

_ « J'aimerais bien te voir là tout de suite. Je parie que ton pyjama est bleu. » _suivi immédiatement d'un second message. _« Je suis sûre que tu es très jolie »_

Mais... Anna flirtait ! Anna, son innocente Anna flirtait avec elle !

La température de sa chambre sembla soudain s'élever d'une dizaine de degrés. Elle se surprit à imagier à son tour l'adolescente dans ses vêtements de nuit, puis à rêver d'une soirée qui se poursuivrait jusqu'au lendemain. _Plus tard_, s'intima-t-elle.

_ « J'ai envie de t'embrasser... »_, ajouta Anna.

Oh, comme Elsa en avait envie elle aussi ! Anna, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses lèvres sucrées qui dévoraient les siennes...

Elle rêvait toute éveillée maintenant. Dans sa tête, des images défilaient, attirantes, embrasantes. Leur dernier baiser samedi. Anna qui s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres espiègles sur les siennes. Et celui, dans la cuisine, lors de leur premier rendez-vous ! Mon dieu, le souvenir de ce baiser était suffisant pour faire s'accélérer son cœur. Elle n'avait plus osé embrasser Anna de cette façon, ne l'avait plus laissée s'emporter ainsi. Elle savait en son for intérieur que si ça arrivait de nouveau, elle serait incapable de se contrôler.

Ses mains tremblaient maintenant, comme tout le reste de son corps, et elle batailla pour ouvrir le dernier message qu'elle venait de recevoir sans faire tomber son téléphone.

_ « ...sous ton pyjama. »_

Le cœur d'Elsa battait si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui pulser dans son crâne, générant des images d'Anna en train de l'embrasser, avec elle, dans sa chambre. _Dans son lit_. Elsa eut envie d'elle avec une telle violence qu'elle enfouit sans ménagement son visage dans son oreiller.

Elle voulait cesser tout de suite cette conversation, éteindre son téléphone, le jeter par la fenêtre, mais c'était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et lorsqu'il vibra à nouveau, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'afficher le message.

_ « Je t'ai perdue ? :p »_

Le ton était amusé, définitivement taquin. Que répondre à ça ?

_« Désolée, j'étais trop occupée à t'imaginer faire ce que tu m'as écrit. » _Elle hésita un instant, puis poursuivit. Elle aussi elle pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu. _« avec ou sans pyjama »_.

_« Vu la température actuelle dans le chalet, ce sera plutôt avec. »_, répondit-elle au bout d'une minute ou deux.

_ « Je peux aussi te réchauffer... » _suggéra Elsa.

_ Stop stop stop ! Arrête-toi !_ Elsa regarda le message s'afficher sur son fil de conversation. Elle était clairement en train de flirter à son tour, et elle se demanda avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension jusqu'où ce petit jeu allait bien pouvoir les conduire, et les conséquences que ça n'empêcherait pas d'entraîner sur leur relation.

Mais c'était impossible, elle avait définitivement échappé au contrôle savamment orchestré par son cerveau.

_« Parce que tu as une fonction couverture chauffante aussi ? _»

_« J'ai plein d'autres fonctions, il ne tient qu'à toi de les découvrir... _»

L'adolescente mit un temps fou avant de répondre.

Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elsa n'était pourtant pas allée si loin ! Pas plus loin que ses allusions à _elle _! Son emballement retomba, laissant la place à l'habituel mélange de peur et d'appréhension qui grignotait ses entrailles, et qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir en permanence, depuis plusieurs mois déjà. L'avait-elle effrayée par ses messages ?

La réponse arriva enfin, alors qu'Elsa avait presque cessé de l'espérer.

_ « J'aimerais m'endormir avec toi... Tu me plais beaucoup, Elsa. »_

Le soulagement de quitter ce terrain glissant se disputa à la déception, et à une dévorante frustration. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait été trop loin. Elle lui avait presque fait des avances ! Et si Anna n'était pas prête ? _Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas prête._

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un téléphone portable dans une coque en silicone Zelda tombait sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le bras d'Anna pendait mollement à côté du lit, tandis que dans la pièce, le silence n'était désormais plus ponctué que par le bruit de sa respiration endormie.

* * *

**J'veux pas dire, mais c'est une sacré allumeuse, Anna.**

**Je pense qu'on est ici à mi-chemin de l'histoire. J'envisage une cinquantaine de chapitres. Le rythme ne va pas tarder à s'accélérer. Après tout, on approche de la fin du deuxième trimestre.**

**Big hug à tous ceux et celles qui continuent de m'encourager avec leurs messages :) ****Le mercredi est définitivement devenu une journée spéciale pour moi, rythmée par l'arrivée de chacune de vos reviews.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la fin des vacances d'Anna et le retour au boulot !**

**Ankou**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tournée de cookies (oatmeal chocolate chips and cranberry) pour toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un message :) Je ne sais pas ce que le chapitre précédent vous a fait, mais vous m'avez gâtée (et pour certaines reviews, donné vraiment matière à réflexion).**

**Oh oui Anna prend des risques, et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois, comme le chapitre 26 va nous le prouver (j'en connais déjà une ou deux qui serrent les dents).**

**Je m'offre un retour aux sources ces derniers temps : me voila repartie dans la lecture de fanfictions Harry Potter. Sérieux, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis quoi, 2008 ? Pour les curieux, c'est un Hermione-Bella de 40 chapitres. Oui oui, le couple le plus hardcore et le plus sexy de tout le fandom ^^ Un synopsis très _très_ différent des habituels Elsanna.**

**[Petit édit vu les demandes dans les commentaires : elle s'appelle _Those glided chains we wear_. Jusqu'à présent, c'est _très_ crédible.]**

**Ravie en tout cas de voir que l'idée d'une cinquantaine de chapitre vous a emballés. Au brouillon, j'ai fini le 33. Hé bé, j'ai jamais été aussi constante dans l'écriture que maintenant. On dirait bien que je vais la finir, celle-là. Entre nous, ce serait une première.**

**Bon, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici pour lire mes bavardages, alors merci encore à tous ceux qui sont au rendez-vous chaque mercredi, bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivés, prenez un siège, une tasse de thé (ça ira à merveille avec votre cookie), et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

C'est au réveil qu'Anna découvrit les messages et prit vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle avait écrit dans un demi sommeil. Ses joues rougirent et devinrent brûlantes tandis qu'elle relisait les uns après les autres les sms qu'elles s'étaient envoyées. La chaleur de ses joues se répandit soudain plus bas, dans son ventre, et elle s'allongea sur son lit pour calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Elle avait flirté avec Elsa, elle s'était comportée comme... comme... _comme une allumeuse _!

Elle parcourut une deuxième fois le fil de conversation, ce qui n'aida pas son corps à retrouver des réactions et une température normales.

Des souvenirs de textos avec Hans s'immiscèrent au premier plan dans son esprit. Lui aussi, elle s'en rappelait, avait voulu flirter par messages interposés. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être jamais rentré à ce point dans son jeu. Ni d'avoir jamais été attiré par lui. Ni d'avoir envie qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans son lit pour lui enlever son pyjama et la couvrir de baisers.

Elle n'avait jamais eu, elle le réalisait _enfin_, aucun intérêt physique pour Hans. Ni pour aucun autre garçon.

_Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis attirée par les filles, je veux dire, pas seulement Elsa ?_

Tout d'un coup, elle eut l'impression d'entendre une autre voix lui répondre dans sa tête. Comme si une partie d'elle-même connaissait depuis longtemps la réponse à cette question, mais n'avait jamais osé le révéler au reste de sa personne.

_ Ouaip._

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Elsa était loin d'être des sentiments isolés. La sensation dans son ventre quand Mulan l'avait scrutée si intensément le jour du tournoi. Les petits frissons quand Mérida la prenait dans ses bras. Le malaise qui l'avait envahie pendant les cours d'EPS à la piscine l'an dernier, quand toutes les filles avaient commencer à se déshabiller dans le vestiaire collectif, et qu'elle ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Les filles qu'elle avait trouvées belles en les croisant dans la rue, et les excuses qu'elle se donnait pour les regarder. _J'aime leurs vêtements, leurs cheveux, leur style. Je me dis que voudrais leur ressembler, parce que je n'ose pas m'avouer que je les trouve jolies._

Plus elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, assise sur son lit et les yeux dans le vague, et plus elle en était persuadée, et si au début elle était remplie d'appréhension, elle avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie d'elle-même qu'elle aurait perdue, puis complètement oubliée.

\- Hey t'es levée, Anna ?

La voix de Kristoff brisa ses réflexions, et elle releva lentement la tête.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Il fait un temps magnifique dehors, t'es branchée par une balade en vtt ?

* * *

\- C'était vraiment une super semaine, dit Kristoff, merci beaucoup !

Anna serra le grand blond dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne s'était pas rasé une seule fois, et ses joues piquaient, un peu.

Elle aussi avait passé un moment agréable. Ils avaient beau avoir grandi tous les deux, le garçon était resté le meilleur ami avec qui elle grimpait dans les arbres, construisait des cabanes et dévalait des pentes à vélo.

Même sa mère et son père avaient été adorables. Se comporteraient-ils de la même manière avec Elsa ? Avec une_ fille _?

Elle jeta un regard vers ses parents, qui serraient chaleureusement les mains de ceux que son ami. L'effusion de remerciements se poursuivit pendant un bon quart d'heure, durant lequel Mme Bjorgman ne cessa de leur proposer un café, une part de tarte aux pommes ou même de rester dîner, mais la route avait été longue, ils étaient partis beaucoup plus tard que prévu, il y avait eu des bouchons, et Anna savait que ses parents avaient hâte de rentrer.

Finalement, les trois membres de la famille Andersen montèrent dans leur voiture, et après un dernier salut par la fenêtre, prirent le chemin de la maison.

\- Pizza, ça va à tout le monde ? lança Mme Andersen sans lâcher la route des yeux tandis qu'elle conduisait.

\- Parfait ! approuva son mari.

\- Trois fromages pour moi, répondit Anna depuis la banquette arrière. Avec un chocolat chaud !

* * *

\- Anna ?

La petite rousse arrêta de brosser ses cheveux et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Oui m'man ?

Mme Andersen ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle portait une pile de linge dans les bras et ses cheveux étaient enroulés dans une serviette de bain nouée autour de sa tête.

\- Tu as cours à quelle heure demain ? Je crois me rappeler que tu commences plus tard que prévu.

\- Oui, confirma Anna. J'ai cours à dix heures.

Les profs de langues étaient tous en voyage scolaire avec les Seconde cette semaine, laissant plusieurs heures de libre dans son emploi du temps.

\- Ok. On sera partis bien avant, alors essaie de ne pas te rendormir, parce que personne ne sera là pour te réveiller.

\- Faites surtout gaffe à ne pas me réveiller à sept heures !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera attention, répondit sa mère avec gentillesse. Bonne nuit Anna. Repose-toi bien.

\- Bonne nuit m'man !

Il n'était que 21h30, mais son père, qui avait conduit une bonne partie de la journée, était allé se coucher sitôt sorti de la douche. Peu de temps après, elle entendit sa mère le rejoindre. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir elle aussi aller se coucher dans les bras d'Elsa !

Sa prof lui manqua soudain et avec une telle violence qu'elle sentit ses yeux commencer à brûler. Elle ne la reverrait pas avant mardi, et elles n'auraient pas de moments tranquilles avant quoi, mercredi ? Vendredi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas attendre autant. Elle se mit à taper du poing sur le matelas, pour essayer de calmer son impatience et sa frustration.

Elle avait tellement envie de la revoir...

_Si seulement_ elle pouvait s'enfuir par la fenêtre, aller la voir et revenir sans que ses parents ne remarquent quelque chose...

_Tiens, en voilà une idée. Mais comment faire ?  
_

\- J'avais fait une corde à nœuds pour descendre dans le jardin quand j'étais gamine, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même tout en rêvant à une aventure interdite et insensée. Je dois toujours l'avoir...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses rythmes cardiaques et respiratoires s'accéléraient, et rapidement, son esprit n'en vint plus qu'à penser à des moyens d'aller voir Elsa à l'insu de ses parents.

Quelques minutes de recherches dans les rangements poussiéreux sous son lit lui permirent de remettre la main sur la fameuse corde à nœuds, reliée à un solide mousqueton. Ses parents dormaient, ou presque. Elle pouvait mettre, mettons, quinze minutes pour aller chez elle à pieds. En comptant rester une demie-heure sur place, elle pouvait espérer être rentrée pour 23h. Anna faisait maintenant les cent pas dans sa chambre, en chaussettes et pyjama. _Et s'ils débarquent pendant que je suis partie ?_

Petit à petit, la rêverie se transforma en véritable plan de bataille. Elle prit un stylo et une feuille de papier pour laisser un mot à ses parents et réfléchit. Qui pourrait-elle utiliser comme couverture ? Ses parents avaient les numéros de ceux de Tiana et Mérida, c'était trop risqué. Alice, elle, n'habitait pas loin, et leurs parents ne se connaissaient pas.

_ « Alice n'allait pas bien. Je suis allée la voir. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller... »_

Elle hésita à ajouter que c'était une urgence, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie qu'ils se fassent des films et imaginent des choses _vraiment_ graves.

_ « … Appelez-moi. Anna. »_

Ouais, ça pouvait passer. Elle tourna encore en rond pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider définitivement. Il était plus de 22h, si elle voulait avoir le temps de voir Elsa avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher, c'était le moment ou jamais.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire ta trouillarde, Anna, murmura l'adolescente en serrant les poings. T'es née prête !

Elle enfila un jean, un gros pull à capuche et une veste par dessus son pyjama, fourra son portable dans sa poche et mit le mot bien en évidence sur son lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de faire une boule de vêtements sous sa couverture pour faire croire qu'elle dormait. Si ses parents entraient, leurre ou pas, ils verraient bien qu'elle n'était pas là. Inutile en plus de les prendre pour des imbéciles. Ça, elle était certaine qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas.

Elle alla sur son balcon, claqua la porte fenêtre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, enfila les vieilles baskets défoncés qui traînaient toujours sous son fauteuil en plastique, puis accrocha la corde à la balustrade. Enfant, Anna avait souvent rêvé aux folies et aux aventures qu'elle pourrait vivre en filant par cette fenêtre, mais elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie, jamais la nuit, jamais pour une raison aussi passionnée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était devant chez Elsa.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle avait peur d'ouvrir sa porte. Devait-elle lancer un caillou à sa fenêtre ? Mais laquelle était la sienne ? Finalement, elle se contenta d'appuyer simplement sur sa sonnette, et quelques instants plus tard, une voix résonna dans l'interphone.

\- Bonsoir, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi, répondit bêtement l'adolescente, comme si Elsa allait reconnaître sa voix déformée par l'interphone. Anna, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait imaginé qu'Elsa pousserait une exclamation, qu'elle s'écrierait « quoi !? », voire même qu'elle lui reprocherait d'avoir pris ce risque. Au lieu de cela, la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, comme pour l'inviter à entrer. Anna monta les escaliers, et redoubla de discrétion en arrivant à l'étage des Bulda. Au quatrième, la porte était déjà ouverte, et Elsa l'attendait sur le palier, en haut des marches, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Anna grimpa les dernières marches quatre à quatre et sauta presque littéralement dans ses bras.

Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent possédait l'exaltation des retrouvailles.

Elsa tenait ses mains dans les siennes, son souffle chatouillait chacun de ses sens, et lui faisait petit à petit perdre la tête. Anna sentit les mains d'Elsa la lâcher, et presque immédiatement, elle ressentit cette absence de contact comme une brûlure. Elle songea à interrompre le baiser pour s'en plaindre, mais une seconde plus tard elle sentit ces mêmes mains se poser sur son dos et contre sa nuque, et les bras de sa prof l'entourèrent et l'attirèrent contre elle. Anna se laissa enlacer, et immergea chacun de ses sens dans la douceur d'Elsa.

La lumière automatique du couloir s'éteignit brusquement, et elles réalisèrent qu'elles n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'entrer dans l'appartement. Elsa prit Anna par la main, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle finalement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre mardi pour te voir, répondit Anna, générant un sourire timide sur le visage de l'enseignante.

\- Tes parents savent que tu es sortie ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama l'adolescente en accompagnant ses mots d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Ils dorment déjà ! Et puis j'ai couvert mes arrières, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je vois, dit Elsa en se mordillant les lèvres. Une longue expérience de fugue nocturne ?

\- Même pas. C'est ma première fois.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est la première d'une longue série ! intervint Olaf en descendant les escaliers.

Le jeune homme était habillé d'une manière beaucoup plus décontractée que les fois précédentes. Il avait un pantalon de pyjama gris à carreaux, et un T-shirt orné du visage en noir et blanc d'Audrey Hepburn. Il s'avança pour embrasser Anna sur la joue et répondit à l'air choqué d'Elsa par un large sourire et un clin d'oeil qui était tout sauf discret.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Anna le suivit des yeux, et lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière lui, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Elsa. Et, alors que ce détail lui avait échappé jusqu'alors, elle remarqua sur son visage une jolie paire de lunettes à monture bleue qu'elle n'avait jamais arborée à l'école.

L'enseignante tenait toujours Anna par la main, et après quelques instants de silence, debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement, elle la conduisit finalement dans le salon.

Elsa s'assit sur le canapé, mais au lieu de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Anna décida plutôt de s'allonger et reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de sa prof, qui formaient un oreiller bien à son goût. Les yeux clos, elle ne pouvait pas voir le rouge qui se répandait sur les joues de son aînée.

L'odeur d'Elsa s'insinuait dans ses narines, un parfum léger et agréable, plutôt réconfortant. Les doigts d'Elsa se promenaient dans ses cheveux, ses mains douces caressaient son visage, et petit à petit, les chatouillis dans son estomac se transformaient en une agréable tiédeur. Elle se sentait si détendue, si relaxée, comme si à aucun moment, dans l'heure qui avait précédé cet instant, elle n'avait été tiraillée et stressée et hésitante à l'idée de s'enfuir de sa maison pour rejoindre en cachette son amoureuse.

\- Tu m'as manquée, murmura l'enseignante en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux cuivrés. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois venue, tu sais.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction, avoua Anna en rouvrant les yeux. Je pensais que tu trouverais cela trop... inconsidéré, trop puéril.

Elsa soupira, mais ne répondit pas. _Disons que c'était de l'inconsidéré qui en valait la peine._

\- Alors, ces vacances avec Kristoff ? demanda Elsa après quelques instants de câlins silencieux.

\- Elles auraient été mieux avec toi, répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin.

\- Charmeuse... murmura Elsa.

Anna pouffa, puis se mit à raconter en détail tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire à sa prof, tout ce qui n'avait pas pu tenir en quelques sms. Comme leur expédition à l'aube pour essayer de découvrir l'animal qui avait laissé ces grosses empreintes dans la neige sur la terrasse du chalet, ou le fou rire de Kristoff lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée éjectée de sa luge et avait fini sa descente sur le dos, ou encore la succession d'orgies de fromage et de chocolats chauds au coin du feu. Et tandis qu'elle lui contait ses histoires, Anna complétait la liste mentale de ce qu'elle voulait vivre avec Elsa. Le contenu de cette liste aurait facilement pu être résumé en quatre lettres : tout. Elle voulait tout vivre, tout faire, tout découvrir. Rien de moins que tout cela.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Elsa de faire le récit de ses vacances. Son passage chez les parents d'Olaf, puis à Lyon, et enfin sa semaine à la maison, où elle n'avait, selon ses propres mots, rien fait d'autre que penser à elle et travailler.

\- Tu as dû être productive, tiens, se moqua gentiment Anna.

\- Oui, répondit Elsa sans relever le sarcasme. J'ai réussi à préparer l'intégralité de mes cours jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Anna poussa un sifflement admiratif.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien représenter comme travail, mais ça sonne comme pas mal de boulot.

\- Cinq ou six heures par jour pendant huit jour, répondit Elsa.

Deuxième sifflement, encore plus mérité.

\- Woaw... Moi qui pensais que j'étais une bosseuse... Je serais bien incapable de tenir ce rythme.

\- Oui mais je suis tranquille, maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me reproche de ne pas faire correctement mon travail.

_J'aurais dû en faire autant,_ pensa Anna avec culpabilité. La pensée d'avoir plus de temps avec Elsa l'avait incitée à s'appliquer davantage, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que si ses résultats n'étaient pas à la hauteur, Elsa pourrait en être tenue pour responsable. _Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'on apprenne qu'elle sort avec moi, et là franchement, mes notes seront bien le dernier de nos soucis. Ou peut-être que si au contraire j'ai des super notes ils seront plus indulgents... _

C'était la bonne résolution de la rentrée. Plus de boulot, plus d'attention en classe. _J'en suis capable !_

Le canapé avait beau être confortable, elle sentait que ça tirait sur sa nuque, et elle eut soudain marre d'être allongée sur le dos. Elle roula sur le côté pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable, presque fœtale, et se retrouva le visage face au ventre d'Elsa, qu'elle s'empressa d'embrasser par-dessus son pull. Elle sentit en réponse Elsa se rétracter presque instinctivement sous son contact, et elle leva les yeux vers elle. Les joues écarlates de l'enseignante ne passèrent pas inaperçues cette fois-ci, et Anna se retrouva partagée entre l'envie de la taquiner et celle de s'excuser.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle se lève et s'assoie à côté d'elle.

\- Non, ne t'en va pas, murmura Elsa alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'esquisser le geste de se redresser.

Elle se détendit tandis que la main d'Elsa revenait caresser ses cheveux. Alors, puisqu'elle en avait le consentement, elle tendit le cou pour embrasser à nouveau Elsa sur le ventre. Cette fois, elle releva doucement son pull, à peine jusqu'à son nombril, et elle posa ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, blanche et si douce. Le mélange oxymorique de frissons et de chaleur était à nouveau revenu s'emparer de ses sens. Elle remit le vêtement correctement, et ferma les yeux.

\- Anna ?

Cela faisait quelques instants, quelques minutes peut-être, qu'elles étaient restées silencieuses. Pour être honnête, Anna n'aurait quitté sa place actuelle pour rien au monde.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Il est presque minuit, dit Elsa d'une voix désolée.

\- Oh...

Ça y est, la voix de la raison revenait la narguer, comme d'habitude.

\- Je vais y aller, alors, dit-elle en s'écartant à regret de sa prof et en se redressant.

Elsa se leva à son tour, et sans un mot, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Anna sentait à cet instant toute la fatigue de la journée réclamer son sommeil, et elle bailla et frotta ses yeux du revers de sa main.

\- Bonne nuit Elsa.

A cet instant, Olaf sortit de la cuisine, un gros casque sur les oreilles et l'air beaucoup plus endormi que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

\- Bonne nuit Olaf, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ôta son casque et regarda Anna avec un air surpris.

\- Mais... tu ne restes pas dormir ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Olaf ! s'exclama Elsa.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux avec un air horrifié.

\- Oh ! J-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que… faites comme si j'avais rien dit, Ok ? Bonne nuit.

Il offrit un sourire gêné à Anna, puis monta les escaliers sans dire un mot de plus.

Anna mit ses chaussures puis continua à les regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'elle ne pourrait contempler, dans les jours à venir, que dans sa salle de classe.

\- A mardi...

Elle se retourna et tourna la poignée. Elsa s'avança et posa sa main sur la sienne, comme pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui était tout juste en train de se produire.

\- Anna…

Elsa s'interrompit, la bouche à demi entrouverte, comme si les mots étaient particulièrement difficiles à prononcer. Ce qui était certainement le cas, vu comme elles se trouvaient déjà toutes les deux sur le fil d'un rasoir incroyablement tranchant.

\- Veux-tu rester dormir avec moi ?

Anna ne savait pas si son cœur avait ralenti ou accéléré, en tout cas il lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et se mettre à courir la danse de la joie au milieu du salon.

Son cerveau esquissa une ébauche de réflexion. Ca faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était partie. Clairement, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que ses parents entrent dans sa chambre cette nuit. Et, de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils découvraient son absence.

Elle referma la porte qu'elle avait entr'ouverte, puis se retourna vers Elsa.

\- D'accord...

* * *

Elsa attendait, assise en tailleurs sur son lit, qu'Anna vienne la rejoindre. Dans sa chambre.

_ Oh merde. _Dans _sa_ chambre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Cette proposition inconsidérée allait totalement à l'encontre de toutes les projections qu'elle avait faites concernant son... _son couple_. Comme si une partie de son cerveau attendait seulement qu'elle baisse la garde pour prendre le dessus, en faisant fi de toutes les conséquences, de tout ce qu'elle avait vainement décidé.

Inutile de se mentir, elle avait été ravie qu'Anna vienne ce soir, et elle était très heureuse à l'idée de dormir avec elle. Anna s'endormant dans ses bras avait été le sujet de bien d'agréables rêveries. Mais voilà, cela signifiait aussi Anna dans son lit... et tout ce que ça risquait d'impliquer.

Elle n'était pas stupide, même si elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, leurs moments passés ensemble devenaient à chaque fois de plus en plus intense, et il ne faudrait peut-être qu'un baiser de plus pour les faire basculer hors de contrôle.

Les secondes s'écoulaient trop lentement pour suivre le rythme de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, alors elle prit sa brosse, dénoua sa tresse et s'attela à démêler ses longs cheveux. Elle portait un pyjama simple composé d'un pantalon bleu et d'un débardeur blanc, le seul peut-être de tous ses pyjamas qui soit suffisamment couvrant sans être totalement tue-l'amour.

_ Dormir. C'est juste pour dormir._

_ … j'essaie de me rassurer, ou de me convaincre ?_

Elle regarda la porte fermée de la salle de bains, se demandant à quel instant Anna finirait par sortir, et ce qu'elle ferait.

Et ce qu'elle-même ferait.

* * *

Anna étala une généreuse quantité de dentifrice sur son index et le fourra dans sa bouche. Elle s'était brossée les dents chez ses parents avant d'aller officiellement se coucher, mais c'était il y a quelques heures déjà, et elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir le goût de sa pizza aux trois fromages dans sa bouche. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait partager cette saveur avec Elsa.

Elle acheva de se brosser les dents et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, ses cheveux dénoués volaient dans tous les sens, elle n'était pas maquillée... et elle était en pyjama.

_ Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre ce truc ?_ fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'habiller correctement, comme une personne civilisée, avant de partir de chez elle ? _Par la fenêtre, comme une personne hyper civilisée... Remarque, je serais en sous-vêtements à l'heure qu'il est, pas mieux..._

Elle finit de démêler ses cheveux et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle portait un short court, blanc avec les coutures oranges, et un T-shirt à col en V à l'effigie d'un renard, dont la queue orange et touffue se poursuivait dans le dos. Cadeau de Noël d'une de ses tantes. Voila, c'était définitif, elle avait l'air parfaitement ridicule. On aurait dit une gamine de treize ans.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être prête, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle poussa la porte.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser qu'elle allait dormir avec Elsa, ne pas penser qu'elle allait être dans son lit, dans ses bras. Mais en se retrouvant dans le couloir, elle la vit par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, assise en tailleurs sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade tout autour d'elle, et elle aussi était en pyjama. Son cœur bondit si fort dans sa poitrine que pendant quelques secondes Anna en oublia comment on faisait pour respirer. Elle s'avança silencieusement et frappa à la porte.

La jeune femme releva la tête, sourit et ouvrit les bras, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Anna grimpa sur le lit et se jeta dans ses bras.

Elsa serra contre elle la bombe rousse qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Son corps était doux et chaud, et ses lèvres déposaient sur sa bouche, son visage et sa gorge des myriades de baisers. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux, et elle caressait de ses doigts son cuir chevelu. C'était à la fois tendre et sensuel.

Elsa avait essayé de garder un semblant de contrôle, mais soit sa volonté était devenue inefficace, soit Anna était passé maître dans l'art de la faire plier. Mais, après tout, elle pourrait toujours se contrôler plus tard. Ce n'étaient que des baisers.

Oui, mais des baisers sur ses genoux, sur son lit, dans sa chambre...

Elle traçait des cercles de son index sur l'épaule d'Anna tandis que son élève l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle allait finir par trouver des points _vraiment_ sensibles si elle continuait de la sorte.

_ Oh mon dieu..._ Anna avait cessé de s'en prendre à sa gorge et l'embrassait maintenant sur la bouche, sa langue caressait sa lèvre inférieure pour demander à entrer, et se glissa à l'intérieur quand Elsa, les yeux désormais clos, répondit à sa requête.

Anna ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Non pas qu'elle soit totalement inconsciente et ignorante de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle avait juste l'impression d'obéir aveuglément à un ordre, une commande qui venait à la fois du plus profond de son cœur, de son ventre et de son cerveau. La vision avait été trop attirante pour qu'elle puisse y résister. Elsa en débardeur, assise sur son lit avec son air qui n'était ni perdu ni rêveur, juste _ailleurs_, comme si tout son être s'était réfugié dans sa tête pour y tenir palabre, laissant son corps totalement sans défense.

\- Anna... murmura Elsa entre deux baisers.

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de s'interrompre, comme si sa tête n'avait pas pu immédiatement procéder au traitement de cette information.

\- Mmmh quoi ?

Elsa ne répondit pas. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, si indécise, et elle ne savait pas laquelle était la plus appropriée._ On se lève tôt demain. J'ai envie de t'arracher ton pyjama et de te faire l'amour. Il faut qu'on s'endorme. Continue à m'embrasser et je ne réponds plus de rien. Surtout ne t'arrête pas. Au secours..._

\- Anna, répéta-t-elle.

L'adolescente glissa de ses genoux et s'assit face à elle pour mieux la regarder. Elle souriait, et son sourire était beau, naturel et innocent. Ses cheveux s'écoulaient sur ses épaules comme du cuivre fondu. Elsa prit dans sa main la joue de son élève, son pouce caressant ses pommettes débordantes des taches de rousseur qu'elle ne se lassait pas de compter.

Elsa réalisa en cet instant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de lui résister, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle fut heureuse qu'Anna ait débarqué dans sa vie, et l'ait rendue, depuis le jour de leur premier baiser, totalement inconsciente de tout le reste.

Les mains d'Anna jouaient toujours distraitement avec ses cheveux et elle les prit dans les siennes, puis plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux turquoises, qui paraissaient vert émeraude dans la faible lumière de sa chambre. Elle ne pensait plus, en vérité elle s'efforçait surtout de ne plus réfléchir, sinon elle allait encore hésiter, douter, _redouter_.

Les mots vinrent naturellement comme s'ils avaient simplement attendu d'être enfin prononcé depuis ce premier rendez-vous clandestin, dans le sous-sol de son lycée.

\- Anna, je t'aime.

* * *

_***coeur***_

**A mercredi,**

**Ankou**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello !**

**Bon, je viens de finir **_**Those gilded chains we wear**_**, enfin façon de parler puisque cette histoire n'est pas encore,**_** bloody hell**_**, terminée, et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire après ça. Sérieusement, cette... cette... **_**masterpiece**_** était juste ****parfaite****. A tous les niveaux.**

**Cette fic a vraiment mis la barre très, très haut, et je vais y repenser à deux fois avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un Bellamione, ou même d'un n'importequimione.**

**J'étais déjà fan du couple Hermione-Bellatrix avant ça, mais maintenant... **_**oh my**_**.**

**Hasard le plus total, j'ai décidé il y a un bon mois déjà que ma tenue d'Halloween serait Bellatrix, il va falloir que je sois à la hauteur :p**

**Ahem. Revenons à notre Elsanna.**

**(Outch, ça va être dur.)**

**Voici donc le chapitre 27. **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, sans doute parce que je l'ai écrit d'une manière beaucoup trop fragmentée. Je l'ai réécrit et modifié plus d'une fois, mais à un moment donné je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le prenne comme il était (et puis je n'avais plus le temps). Il s'y passe quand même pas mal de choses très intéressantes, et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages, merci d'être là, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Anna se figea, comme si une puissante magie venait de la transformer en statue de glace. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser sous l'assaut des sentiments qui se répandaient dans chaque fibre de son corps, comme s'il était trop petit pour contenir toutes ses émotions enfermées.

_ Inspire. Expire. Oh mon dieu. _

La lèvre inférieure d'Elsa tremblait toujours après ce qu'elle venait de dire, et Anna plaqua sa bouche sur elle, un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort, une maladresse qui témoignait de la réquisition de tout son organisme pour traiter, assimiler, _savourer_ les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs fronts se cognèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et Elsa serrait si fort Anna contre elle que ses bras allaient sûrement finir par fusionner avec la peau de l'adolescente, et ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Tandis qu'elles se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, Anna releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elsa. Un regard débordant de... d'inquiétude ? d'appréhension ? _Qu'est-ce que...? Oh !_

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle, réalisant enfin qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Elle sentit le corps de l'enseignante frissonner de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, et elle plaqua à son tour ses bras dans son dos et saisit les boucles de ses magnifiques cheveux dans ses poings.

\- Mais tu le savais déjà, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure qui glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Depuis le jour où tu m'as fait une déclaration dans ma salle avant de t'enfuir en courant, acquiesça Elsa avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ! s'exclama Anna, les joues roses.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Je croyais que tu m'évitais, avoua soudain la petite rousse. Que tu avais deviné, à cause de… la carte, et tout…

Elsa baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains qui caressaient doucement les paumes de l'adolescente.

\- Je ne t'évitais pas. J'essayais juste de me convaincre que je n'avais aucune chance.

Elle releva la tête et pinça ses lèvres et plissa ses yeux en une expression taquine.

\- En fait, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as évitée tout le mois de décembre. J'ai même cru pendant un moment que tu avais peur de moi !

\- Pourquoi aurais-je eu peur de toi ? demanda Anna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu réagirais comment si tu te rendais compte que Mme Gerda avait des sentiments pour toi ?

Anna se mit à pouffer à l'idée.

\- J'en mourrais de rire, je pense ! Excuse-moi de ruiner ton argument, mais elle pourrait être ma grand-mère !

\- Bon alors disons Weselton.

\- Beuaark !

L'enseignante et la lycéenne éclatèrent toutes deux de rire. L'idée d'un Weselton entreprenant et séducteur était carrément glauque. _No way ! __Ç__a, ce serait pervers..._

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir évitée, dit finalement Anna. Je ne pensais pas du tout que ce serait réciproque. A dix-sept ans, tu attends autre chose pour ton premier coup de foudre. Le beau gosse assis au fond de la classe, c'est cool, pas ta prof de maths. A la limite, quitte à la jouer fille, ta meilleure copine passe encore. Mérida a bien cru que je craquais sur elle au début.

Elsa, occupée à gérer la danse acrobatique de son cœur et de son estomac depuis qu'elle avait entendu les mots _coup de foudre_, fixa sa petite amie avec un intérêt soudain.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, comme je ne voulais pas lui dire qui c'était, la fille qui me plaisait, elle s'est montée tout un film dans sa tête.

\- Parce qu'elle est gay elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, confessa Anna. A ma connaissance, elle n'est jamais sortie avec personne, et l'ensemble de son historique lesbien se limite à un baiser et un râteau qu'elle a mis à une fille qui fait du tir à l'arc avec elle de temps en temps.

\- Et comment a-t-elle pris l'idée que tu puisses vouloir sortir avec elle ?

\- Plutôt mal. Elle n'était pas intéressée. C'est vexant, quand on y pense !

\- Pas intéressée ? fit Elsa avec une moue singulièrement étonnée. Heureusement pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je n'aurais pas fait le poids face à Mérida.

Anna fronça les sourcils.

\- T'entends quoi par là ?

\- Eh bien, quand je vois comment elle prend ta défense face à Hans… disons que je n'aimerais pas l'avoir contre moi.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, et frotta ses yeux fatigués avec la paume de ses mains.

\- Elle a toujours été comme ça, dit-elle en accompagnant son ton détaché d'un geste de la main, l'autre toujours appuyée sur son visage. Depuis que je la connais. Ca fait cinq… aaaaaans.

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un long bâillement, et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux entre la nuque et l'épaule d'Elsa.

\- Okay, dit la blonde avec un sourire attendri. Que dirais-tu de dormir dans mes bras ?

Elle se sépara à regret d'Elsa le temps de se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés. Le matelas était moelleux, la couette épaisse et agréable, et lorsqu'elle s'allongea, Elsa l'attira immédiatement contre elle. _Tu es dans le même lit que ta prof de maths,_ fit remarquer une petite voix moqueuse dans son esprit. Anna haussa mentalement les épaules. Oui, Elsa était sa prof de maths, et alors ? Est-ce que ça avait _encore_ la moindre importance ?

\- Bonne nuit Anna, murmura la délicieuse voix d'Elsa dans ses oreilles, tandis que sa joue était tout contre la sienne.

Anna passa un bras autour du torse d'Elsa, et enfouit sa tête contre sa nuque. Là, elle était bien. Mieux que bien. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'endormir en moins de deux minutes. La blonde était douce et chaude dans ses bras, sa peau et ses cheveux sentaient bon, et sa main droite caressait tendrement ses boucles rousses.

\- Je t'aime Elsa, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

La petite voix énervante ne fut pas si facilement réduite au silence, dans la tête d'Elsa. Le poids du bras d'Anna au travers de sa poitrine lui rappelait à chaque seconde la bêtise qu'elle avait faite en permettant à la lycéenne de rester. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration, à ralentir la course de son cœur. Cette soirée, cette nuit, Anna qui était partie de chez elle... c'était si _irresponsable _!

Et si ses parents découvraient son absence et partaient à sa recherche ? Et si on finissait par apprendre qu'elle était ici, avec une adulte qui n'avait absolument pas le droit de sortir avec elle ?

_S'ils voient qu'elle est partie, ses parents commenceront d'abord par l'appeler elle, plutôt que la police et les services secrets_, se dit-elle, en une tentative désespérée de se rassurer. _Elle m'a promis qu'elle a couvert ses arrières, je dois lui faire confiance._

Mais comment couvrir une chose pareille ? A moins d'avoir un double ronflant dans son lit, il suffisait que son père ou sa mère entre ne serait-ce que pour jeter un coup d'oeil pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à prier qu'aucun de ses parents ne vienne dans sa chambre avant demain matin..._

Anna remua doucement. Elle s'était endormie en quelques minutes à peine, et Elsa, à qui il fallait toujours une demie heure au minimum pour trouver le sommeil, l'avait regardée avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'envie. Elle était vraiment belle, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle redessinait de son regard les traits de son visage, à peine visibles dans la pénombre de sa chambre. La lumière n'était pas nécessaire, elle le connaissait presque par cœur à présent. Encore une ou deux soirées passées à la regarder, et elle pourrait bientôt retrouver l'emplacement exact de chacune des taches de rousseur qui constellaient sa peau.

Anna l'aimait. Elle le savait déjà, évidemment, mais c'était une toute autre chose que de l'entendre prononcé clairement. Elle sentit son cœur changer de course au souvenir de ses paroles. Il ne ralentit pas plus qu'il n'accéléra, mais passa d'un tambour angoissé à une batterie extatique. Anna l'aimait. Anna _l'aimait_.

Y aurait-elle cru cette nuit-là, deux mois plus tôt, tandis qu'elle regardait sous la lune du désespoir les lueurs de la fête se refléter dans la Saône ? Et ce soir d'octobre, où sans comprendre pourquoi, son corps avait grondé de rage en écoutant son élève préférée, qu'elle venait de prendre en stop en pleine nuit, lui raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Aurait-elle pu en cet instant, alors qu'elle la ramenait chez elle comme n'importe quel adulte responsable l'aurait fait, s'imaginer qu'au beau milieu du deuxième trimestre elle se retrouverait avec cette même jeune fille endormie à-côté d'elle ?

Dans son sommeil, Anna souriait, et Elsa se plut à imaginer être la source de ses plaisantes pensées. Enfin, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage. Anna s'en rendait compte depuis un petit moment, dans un sommeil très proche de l'éveil. Elle rêva qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir un chat touffu dormant sur sa poitrine, sa queue balayant son nez et son menton. Elle rêva deux ou trois fois qu'elle extirpait ses bras de sous sa couette pour ôter ces empêcheurs de dormir en rond, quels qu'ils soient. Elle ne fit rien de tout ça, et son visage continua à l'irriter, l'amenant seconde après seconde un peu plus près du réveil.

Elle avait faim, elle sentait son estomac réclamer impitoyablement son dû. Et, tandis que les derniers instants de sommeil se consumaient, elle voulut bouger, se retourner, se lever, mais son bras gauche semblait avoir perdu toute sensibilité. C'est cette sensation inhabituelle qui mit le point final à sa torpeur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans la chambre, tout était encore sombre, à part le mince filet de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. C'était surement ça qui l'avait réveillée.

Son nez la chatouilla de nouveau. Ce n'était pas un chat, ni une plume, mais une mèche de cheveux très, très blonds qui partait d'une tête endormie posée sur sa poitrine. Elsa ne dormait pas à-côté d'elle, réalisa Anna, elle dormait _sur_ elle ! Couchée sur le flanc, une de ses jambes reposait entre celles d'Anna, et un de ses bras était en travers de son corps. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger sa main gauche : toute la moitié gauche de son corps était recouvert par Elsa.

Ses longs cils recourbés frémissaient à l'orée de ses pommettes, ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes, et sa respiration s'échappait silencieusement de sa bouche. _Okay, j'ai le choix entre la réveiller ou me faire amputer le bras. Rude. _Lentement, doucement, Anna roula sur le côté pour faire basculer sa prof sur le lit. Elle gémit, un son qu'Anna trouva à la fois ridicule et extrêmement charmant, puis entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais Olaf est déjà réveillé.

Elsa se tourna vers le réveil, posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Mmmh... On a encore un petit moment devant nous avant de devoir se lever.

Elsa s'étira, se frotta les yeux puis s'assit. Elle tira le rideau, qui ne laissa entrer aucune autre lumière que celle des lampadaires de la rue. Puis, se retournant vers Anna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent... et elle éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas un petit gloussement à moitié caché derrière sa main, non non, c'était un véritable rire aux éclats. L'adolescente resta perplexe une seconde, puis vit où son regard se dirigeait. _Oh mon dieu. Non, pas ça..._

Elle plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur ses cheveux, en une tentative désespérée et inutile de dompter la grande masse rousse qui recouvrait son crâne. Au lieu de s'arrêter, le rire d'Elsa n'en devint que plus fort.

\- Oh ça va, hein. Mes cheveux aussi ont droit à leur liberté.

\- J'ai rien dit, dit Elsa avec un grand sourire, tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule.

\- Oui, admit Elsa sans quitter son sourire. Mais ça te va bien. Je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer avec une coiffure parfaite au réveil. Ca ne te conviendrait pas.

Après tout juste une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Elsa tendit la main vers Anna et caressa doucement, presque tendrement, le boucles cuivrées qui étaient retournées à l'état sauvage.

\- Tu es très belle, Anna...

L'adolescente rougit de la gorge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

La dizaine de minutes qui leur restait avant la sonnerie du réveil furent agréablement passées en baisers, câlins, et chastes caresses. C'était la première fois qu'Anna dormait avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre qu'une amie ou une cousine évidemment, et surtout, la première fois qu'elle partageait quelque chose d'aussi intime. Et elle avait apprécié, savouré, _mémorisé_ chacun de leurs baisers.

Finalement, le réveil sonna, et elles durent à regret se séparer, se lever et s'habiller.

En bas dans le salon, Anna découvrit la table dressée par Olaf. _Oh mon dieu, lui il sait ce que 'petit-déjeuner' signifie !_ Il y avait là du pain grillé, plusieurs pots de confitures et du miel, du thé qui infusait, un gros panier de fruits, une assiette de muffins au chocolat, et même un bol de chocolat encore fumant qui, présumait-elle, lui était destiné.

\- Elsa, tu as trouvé l'homme parfait !

\- Ha, tu vois ! s'exclama Olaf en pointant sa tasse en direction d'Elsa. Enfin une qui reconnaît mes qualités à leur juste valeur !

\- J'envisage de le garder comme esclave, dit l'enseignante en un murmure tout à fait audible à l'oreille d'Anna, qui éclata de rire.

Les deux filles s'assirent autour de la table, et le jeune homme versa le thé dans la tasse d'Elsa, tandis que la petite rousse s'emparait du bol de chocolat. Il était préparé à la perfection.

\- Je te l'ai fait exactement comme Elsa l'aime, dit-il tout en beurrant sa tartine.

\- Il est très bon, répondit-elle, et elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de servir un jour à Elsa son chocolat « spécial Anna ».

Ce qui amena au premier plan de ses pensées encore ralenties par son récent réveil la question de leur prochain rendez-vous. Anna voulait d'autres soirées, d'autres nuits comme celle-ci. Mais quand ? Partir en cachette était hyper risqué, elle devait bien l'avouer !

La première chose qu'elle avait faite en se levant avait été de regarder son téléphone. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant qu'aucun de ses parents n'avait essayé de la joindre durant la nuit était bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pas sur qu'elle aurait autant de chance la prochaine fois.

_Mais ça valait la peine de prendre le risque, non ?_

Elle releva la tête de son bol et regarda Elsa. Elle et Olaf étaient en pleine conversation silencieuse, elle le voyait aux regards qu'ils se lançaient. Le garçon avait l'air débordant d'énergie, contrairement à elles deux, qui paraissaient léthargiques en comparaison. _Est-ce qu'il dort, parfois ?_

Elle tendit la main vers celle d'Elsa, et l'enseignante rompit son contact visuel avec son colocataire pour la regarder.

\- Tu... tu repasses chez toi avant d'aller au lycée ?

\- Heu, oui, il faut que j'aille récupérer mon scooter, et mon sac, et mes fringues... tout en fait. Mais j'ai le temps, poursuivit-elle. Je ne commence qu'à 10h. Je partirai en même temps que toi, comme ça tu pourras me dire si Mme Bulda est dans le coin.

La remarque parut beaucoup amuser Olaf, qui suggéra en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, elle en était certaine, d'installer une webcam dans les escaliers.

Elsa resta muette, pendant que le garçon et la petite rousse échangeaient banalités et plaisanteries, mais elle ne lâcha pas la main d'Anna durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Chaque caresse de son pouce sur ses jointures générait de petites étincelles entre son cœur et son nombril. C'était amusant, pensa l'adolescente. On croit connaître son corps avec lequel on vit depuis plus de 17 ans, et il suffisait de tomber amoureuse pour qu'il se mette à fonctionner d'une toute autre façon, frissonnant alors qu'elle n'avait pas froid, brûlant alors qu'elle n'avait pas chaud, la piquant, la pinçant, la tiraillant alors qu'elle n'avait pas mal, l'essoufflant et l'épuisant alors qu'elle restait immobile.

* * *

Olaf avait été parfait. Comme toujours.

Le regard d'Anna à la vue de la table du petit-déjeuner montrait qu'il avait une fois de plus pris la bonne décision. C'était lui le séducteur, lui qui séduisait, charmait les filles à sa place. Il avait de la confiance en soi pour deux, et il semblait toujours savoir ce qui allait plaire à une fille. Combien de rendez-vous avait-il sauvé par sa présence, ses conseils, ses compliments ? Si Elsa avait été intéressée par les garçons, ou lui par les filles, elle aurait eu à redouter une concurrence sévère.

\- Alors ? murmura-t-il à son oreille quand elle passa près de lui, en bas de l'escalier.

Elsa n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Elle le savait très bien. Elle s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner, en face de lui et Anna à côté d'elle. Il avait son sourire d'Olaf, et sans émettre un son, elle répondit en remuant les lèvres, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

\- N'essaie même pas.

Il était beaucoup moins parfait, tout d'un coup. Il continua de l'asticoter silencieusement, mais Anna se réappropria son attention, et elle cessa de lui répondre. Sa petite lycéenne était en jean et haut de pyjama, et elle se demanda sombrement si c'était de la perversité ou de la maladie que de trouver ça mignon. Mais le regard, dans ses yeux turquoises qui la fixaient, n'était définitivement pas celui d'une enfant.

Elle ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le petit déjeuner. Bientôt, elle allait devoir partir travailler, partir au lycée, et laisser derrière elle Anna et cette soirée et nuit surréalistes. Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait profiter à nouveau d'une nuit comme celle-là ?

_ Jamais. Pas avant juillet. C'était vraiment irresponsable de notre part, et si jamais Anna refait le coup, je la renvoie chez elle immédiatement._

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait être le pire : rompre cette promesse ou la tenir.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'elle vérifiait dans son sac posé sur son bureau qu'il ne lui manquait rien pour la journée et qu'Anna achevait de se préparer dans la salle de bain à l'étage, Olaf l'attrapa par le bras, et la tira dans la cuisine. Il ferma la porte puis se tint les poings sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il à voix basse. C'est ma présence qui t'a gêné ce matin ou quoi ?

\- J'allais très bien ce matin, merci, répondit-elle assez sèchement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as presque pas dit un mot, tu ne l'as presque pas regardée ! Ca s'est mal passé ou quoi ? Non, ça ne s'est pas mal passé, poursuivit-il en secouant la tête. Elle est folle de toi, c'est évident.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré par la réponse crue de sa colocataire.

\- Tu sais que si on te choppe, ça ne changera pas grand chose que vous ayez couché ensemble ou pas. Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'ils te croiront ?

C'était une question rhétorique, Elsa ne répondit pas.

\- En tout cas, change d'attitude. Détends-toi. _Relax_ un peu. Sinon Anna va finir par croire que c'est elle qui a un problème.

\- Ca m'étonnerait. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour ça.

Leurs conversation s'interrompit brusquement, car les bruits de pas indiquaient qu'Anna descendait les escaliers. Olaf avait raison, même si c'était dur à admettre. Mais comment se comporter normalement, alors que leur relation était interdite et devait demeurer secrète ? Arriverait-il à se relaxer, _lui _? _Tu parles, il serait déjà renvoyé à l'heure qu'il est._

* * *

Vers 7h30, Elsa fut prête à partir. Elle portait un jean blanc et des Doc'Marteens bleu électrique, un récent cadeau des parents d'Olaf, qu'elle avait assorties avec une chemise du même bleu. Anna, elle, était toujours en pyjama sous son jean et son blouson. Comme une gosse. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme Elsa pouvait bien lui trouver, sérieusement ? _Si ça se trouve, elle aime juste les rouquines à taches de rousseur, et j'étais la seule qu'elle avait sous la main..._ Elle pouffa intérieurement, en pensant que dans ce cas, ç'aurait pu tomber sur Mérida.

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser, sur le pas de la porte. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, et Elsa avait recouvert ses cheveux du même bonnet qu'elle portait le jour où Anna l'avait vue (_espionnée_, murmura son esprit) dans le jardin enneigé. Ses joues était rosées, et Anna les caressa doucement du bout des doigts.

Une nouvelle sensation naissait un peu plus bas dans son ventre, et elle sentait son sang pulser à cet endroit tandis qu'Elsa caressait sa langue de la sienne et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau à la base de sa nuque.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis à la récré, rituel familier, Anna se sentit comme si elle avait passé les douze dernières heures dans une autre dimension.

En sortant de chez elle, Elsa avait fait l'éclaireur dans les escaliers, et Anna était descendue en courant, chantonnant doucement la musique de James Bond. Elsa pouffa de rire quand la lycéenne, une fois au rez-de-chaussée, se cacha dans le recoin derrière les escaliers en position d'embuscade, avec ses mains mimant un revolver.

Après avoir regardé sa prof partir pour son lycée, l'adolescente était repartie vers sa maison.

Il lui fallut redoubler de prudence en arrivant, car la voiture de son père était toujours sur le trottoir. Elle se donna mentalement des baffes. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'en revenant si tôt, elle risquait de croiser ses parents. Et comme en plus, elle était partie sur un coup de tête, elle n'avait évidemment pas pensé à prendre ses clés. _Bah y'a plus qu'à espérer que ma corde n'a pas bougé, sinon je suis pas sortie des ronces._

Elle passa derrière la cuisine, penchée pour ne pas être visible depuis la fenêtre. Ok, son père était en plein petit déjeuner, la voie était libre pour monter.

Se hisser jusqu'à son balcon était beaucoup plus sportif que ne l'avait été la descente. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'affala en sueur sur le vieux fauteuil en plastique, et poussa la porte du bout du pied.

Elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Quoi ?!

La musique de James Bond s'arrêta immédiatement de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, et elle bondit de sa chaise.

\- Putain putain putain mais ouvre-toi !

Après s'être bousillée la main sans résultats en forçant sur la poignée, elle prit son élan et se jeta de toutes ses forces, épaule en avant, sur la porte coincée. Avec un craquement sonore, la porte s'ouvrit, et Anna tomba tête la première sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- Anna ?

La voix étouffée de son père lui parvint depuis la cuisine. Luttant pour se relever, elle rampa à moitié jusqu'à la porte, et l'entrouvrit.

\- Tombée du lit, cria-t-elle à son père, d'une voix faussement endormie, puis elle quitta sa chambre en courant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche rapide, se brossa les dents, se recoiffa proprement et se maquilla d'un léger trait de crayon sous les yeux, avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Son père laissa retomber son journal sur la table en la voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour ma grande ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? Tu t'es réveillée en tombant, ou tu es tombée après t'être réveillée ?

Il rit à sa propre plaisanterie, et sa fille tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sure, répondit Anna d'une voix boudeuse en se jetant sur la chaise.

\- Hahaha, tu t'es pas loupée, ça a fait un de ces boucans ! Au moins ça te laisse le temps de bien déjeuner ! Tu vas te préparer quelque chose ?

_ Je retournerai bien me coucher, en fait..._ Mais l'idée de retourner dans son lit, sans Elsa, avait quelque chose … d'anormal.

Sortant la tête de sa rêverie, elle réalisa que son père la fixait toujours.

\- Oh... ah, non, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle. Je vais juste prendre une tartine et partir, je vais en profiter pour bosser un peu au CDI.

M. Andersen se leva soudaintement de sa chaise et se pencha vers par dessus la table, et Anna se mit à paniquer.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille ? s'exclama-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

Son grand sourire amusé trahissait son ton faussement agressif. L'adolescente se détendit, relâchant un souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur, réalisa-t-elle, battait à toute vitesse.

_S'il s'avait que j'ai déjà pris un petit déj chez ma copine... et s'il savait que j'ai passé la nuit chez elle en passant par la fenêtre... et s'il savait que ma copine c'est ma prof de maths... Ouais, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien, en fait._

Après un court second petit déjeuner, elle partit pour son lycée. Passée, la frayeur de se retrouver coincée dehors. Elle se sentait maintenant triomphante. Une sensation si grisante qu'elle pourrait presque en devenir accro.

Elle pensa à Elsa pendant tout le trajet. Elsa endormie, ses longs cheveux tout autour d'elle. Loin de sa crinière de fauve jeté dans l'eau, ses cheveux à elle semblaient glisser, flotter autour de sa tête. Elsa en pyjama, allongée dans ses bras, l'embrassant, dormant sur sa poitrine. Elsa qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Un ressort se mit à sautiller dans son estomac à la simple vue de la désormais très familière Mini bleue sur le parking.

Une fois arrivée au CDI, elle se vautra dans un des fauteuils, le regard perdu dans le vide et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. La sonnerie de 9h retentit peu de temps après, et elle lutta contre l'envie d'aller voir sa prof dans sa classe. Elle avait promis d'être discrète, et lui faire les yeux doux à la fin de ses cours ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa définition de la discrétion.

Elle parvint finalement à se concentrer, et réussit à travailler un petit peu sur ses cours de spécialité. Elle rangea ses affaires et descendit dans la cour juste avant la récré, et retrouva Kristoff et Rapunzel qui sortaient d'un cours d'histoire. Mérida et Tiana n'allaient probablement plus tarder à arriver.

\- T'as un de ces smiles, s'exclama Rapunzel après lui avoir dit bonjour. T'as passé la nuit avec le prince charmant ou quoi ?

Jamais son amie blonde n'avait été à la fois aussi près et aussi loin de la vérité.

* * *

\- Au fait Anna, comment ça va le lycée, en ce moment ?

Sa mère la regarda avec un sourire à la fois curieux et amical, tandis qu'elle apportait à table le dîner que son père avait préparé. Pour Anna, la réponse à cette question était facile. On était mardi, elle avait terminé sa journée par un cours de maths, et avait donc passé deux heures à contempler presque sans retenue la magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus qui la faisait vibrer.

Ce n'était sans doute pas ce que sa mère voulait entendre.

\- Ben ça va, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu 15 en histoire et un 8/10 en TP de physique.

\- C'est bien, l'encouragèrent ses parents à l'unisson.

\- Et les cours mis à part ? demanda à nouveau Mme Andersen. Maintenant que c'est terminé avec Hans, tu t'es trouvée un autre beau garçon ?

\- Jolie comme tu es, ils devraient être tous à tes pieds, renchérit son père avec un sourire complice.

La fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, Anna regarda alternativement ses deux parents. _Ca sort d'où, cette conversation ?_

\- Pas vraiment, Papa, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop sec. Les garçons ne m'... les garçons de ma classe ne m'intéressent pas, se reprit-elle.

Cette réflexion-là lui avait échappée, et elle espéra vivement que sa mère ne la relèverait pas. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à avoir une conversation familiale concernant sa sexualité.

\- Si tu veux mon avis… poursuivit son père.

_Pas vraiment, non…_

\- … ce Hans n'était pas fait pour toi. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas assez bien, il n'avait juste pas ce… ces…

_Ces yeux magnifiques, cette tresse blonde, ce sourire sérieux et timide, ces lèvres, oh ces lèvres !_

\- Tu te serais ennuyée à mourir avec lui, acheva-t-il.

\- Je m'ennuyais déjà, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut blasé.

Alors qu'avec Elsa, chaque moment passé était une aventure. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce que son corps lui faisait découvrir des sensations, des émotions nouvelles à chaque instant, comme si il savait, lui, qu'Elsa était la bonne personne.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et réalisa que ses parents la regardaient toujours.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hein, je vais bien.

\- Tu nous le présenteras, dit sa mère sur un ton à mi-chemin entre l'affirmation et l'interrogation.

\- Mais qui ? demanda Anna, un peu perdue.

\- Eh bien, ton copain. Tu sais, quand tu en auras un nouveau. Bientôt.

Sa mère avait répondu d'une manière détachée, sans la regarder, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur son assiette. Car elle faisait semblant, Anna en était certaine. Sa mère se doutait de quelque chose, avait deviné quelque chose. Ca risquait d'être un poids supplémentaire, car elle serait bien capable de l'empêcher de sortir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son « petit copain ». Et il n'était certainement pas possible de _le_ lui présenter pour l'instant.

\- Ouais, ben c'est pas pour maintenant, répondit-elle d'un ton morose en haussant les épaules.

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper un morceau de pain dans le panier, et son père changea si abruptement de sujet qu'elle fut certaine que la conversation avait bel et bien été montée de toutes pièces.

Elle participa basiquement aux discussions. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait ce qu'il se passerait si ses parents découvraient tout. Déjà, sortir avec une fille. Comment ils le prendront ? Pas trop mal, peut-être, elle n'avait jamais entendu ses parents dire quoi que ce soit de négatif envers les homos, mais bon voilà, ça allait quand même leur faire un choc… Et quand il sauront que c'est sa prof de maths... Ils allaient _forcément_ finir par le savoir, parce qu'Anna n'avait certainement pas dans l'idée de garder tout ça secret ad vitam. Sitôt le bac terminé, elle avait bien l'intention de sortir avec Elsa au grand jour. Peut-être consentirait-elle à tenir sa langue une semaine ou deux, pour que ça ne soit pas trop _flag'_, mais pas plus…

Anna calma son hyperactivité cérébrale par une mousse au chocolat. Tout en léchant le couvercle en aluminium, la vue du dessert lui rappela celui qu'Elsa avait mangé l'autre jour, dans le pub. Elle avait eu du chocolat aux coins des lèvres, et Anna avait furieusement résisté à la tentation de l'embrasser et de lui enlever ces traces. Un jour, se promit-elle, elle pourrait l'embrasser dans un lieu public.

Ne pas rêver éveiller pendant le dessert lui demanda beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et quand elle put enfin se lever de table, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et poussa un long soupir. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit l'icône « nouveau message » clignoter sur son écran de portable, mais ce n'était qu'un sms de Tiana qui ne lui était même pas précisément destiné. _Pfff_. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas vraiment mise d'humeur agréable, et elle ne voyait que deux choses capables d'arranger ça.

Elle se jeta sur son lit, ouvrit sa boîte à chaussures décorée d'images de Final Fantasy, sortit le CD du IXème opus de son boîtier et le glissa dans sa vieille Playstation One. Elle monta le son quand la musique du générique commença à retentir, puis ouvrit au hasard une de ses sauvegardes passées. Elle avait déjà fait au moins trois fois le jeu du début à la fin en terminant toutes les quêtes annexes, mais elle adorait y rejouer de temps en temps. Et, tandis que le jeu chargeait, elle envoya un sms à sa petite amie.

_ « Je m'ennuie. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. On peut se voir demain ? »_

* * *

** Qui a retenu son souffle quand Anna s'est retrouvée coincée dehors ? Qui pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir son coup, au nez et à la barbe de ses parents comme ça ? Qui pense que les parents en savent beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ne laissent entendre ? Qui pense qu'Anna n'en est pas à sa dernière mauvaise décision ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

** A la semaine prochaine !**

** Ankou**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello !**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui peuvent encore en profiter ! **

**Alors, les parents ont-ils ou non grillé Anna ? Pensent-il qu'elle est allée passer la nuit avec Kristoff ? (m'enfin, ils viennent de passer une semaine à dormir quasiment dans la même chambre, quel intérêt auraient-ils à risquer une ire parentale pour une nuit de plus ?)**

**Vous avez trouvé pour la plupart la réaction post-je t'aime choupi, j'en suis bien contente, j'en étais pas des masses satisfaite.**

**On en a quand même quelques un(e)s ici qui croient qu'elles vont s'en sortir sans encombre jusqu'au bac. HA HA ! Pardon. Et d'autres qui doutent sérieusement de la capacité d'Elsa à renvoyer Anna si jamais elle retente le coup. Soutenez-les, bordel !**

**\- Lounils : T'inquiète pas, je vais pas mettre ma fic en pause parce que j'ai trouvé meilleure auteure que moi :p**

**\- JunkieWoman : Une review pareille, ça mérite un bisou.**

**Allez, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Dans la vie d'Anna, une petite routine commentait à s'installer. Mais ce n'était pas une du genre désagréable ou ennuyeuse, ce qu'elle aurait eu du mal à supporter, plutôt une qui lui donnait l'envie et l'énergie de se lever chaque matin.

La première chose qu'elle faisait au réveil était d'envoyer un message à Elsa. Une fois au lycée, elle se concentrait dans les matières principales et travaillait avec sérieux, autorisant son esprit à se relâcher uniquement en langues, en sport et en philo. A midi, elle se détendait avec ses amis, ne parlant à personne de sa vie amoureuse. Seule Mérida était au courant qu'elle sortait avec une fille, et elle avait fini, après d'âpres tentatives de négociations, à promettre de garder son secret. Mérida n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, et ça l'agaçait visiblement beaucoup de voir que la copine d'Anna ne voulait même pas assumer. Quand à Kristoff, il se satisfaisait de la voir heureuse, et il n'essayait pas, contrairement à la grande rousse, d'en apprendre davantage. Le soir, elle travaillait ses cours, jouait à la console (mais beaucoup moins souvent qu'en classe de première), aidait ses parents à faire la cuisine et, occasionnellement, conversait par sms avec Elsa.

Elle aurait bien aimé la voir, lui avait-elle dit, mais Olaf hébergeait quelqu'un à la maison cette semaine, et elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance. Son appartement étant le seul lieu où elles pouvaient se retrouver sans risque, Anna n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, et de se contenter de sourires, quand personne ne la regardait, pendant ses cours de maths.

Mais Anna commença à réaliser que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, Elsa avait beaucoup moins de patience et de retenue que pour tout le reste. L'adolescente s'était résignée à ne pas voir sa petite amie pendant toute la semaine, mais au beau milieu du cours de SVT, jeudi après midi, la lycéenne sentit dans la poche de sa blouse son téléphone se mettre tout doucement à vibrer. _« Veux-tu prendre un café avec moi après les cours ? »_ Le temps qu'elle lise le message, et un second était déjà arrivé. _« Enfin quand je dis café, je pense surtout à une bonne pâtisserie :) »._

Attendre toute une semaine, non mais quelle idée.

* * *

Anna était née à Arendelle. Elle pensait connaître sa ville comme le fond de sa poche, mais Elsa, qui n'était là que depuis septembre, l'avait conduite dans un endroit dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, et qui lui servit le pain d'épices le plus délicieux qu'elle ait jamais mangé de toute sa vie.

Elles étaient dans une petite rue calme un peu à l'écart du centre ville, et pour plus de tranquillité, elles s'étaient réfugiées à l'étage du café, et personne ne les avait dérangées. Il pleuvait un peu, et par la fenêtre, Anna n'avait vu que deux ou trois piétons passer, cachés sous leurs parapluies.

Elles n'attirèrent pas non plus l'attention à l'intérieur, car elles avaient passé tout leur temps à parler de la dernière énigme mathématique qu'Elsa lui avait soumise, et qu'Anna n'avait toujours pas résolue. Quand elle parlait de maths, Elsa était passionnée, et plus d'une fois, la lycéenne se retrouva à la dévorer des yeux. Elle sentait une profonde complicité naître entre elles, effaçant petit à petit, rendez-vous après rendez-vous, la gêne qu'elles avaient ressenti les premières fois.

Au final, seul le baiser qu'elles échangèrent au moment de se séparer trahissait la nature de leur relation.

Elles se promirent de se revoir à nouveau très bientôt (mon dieu qu'elle était accro !) puis Anna se leva. Elles avaient décidé de partir séparément, pour plus de sécurité. L'adolescente enfila son blouson, et se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur le front d'Elsa. Ses cheveux étaient couverts par la casquette Gavroche qu'elle portait déjà la dernière fois au pub, et qui lui donnait un air définitivement charmant.

Enfin, avec un ultime sourire et geste de la main, elle descendit dans les escaliers et sortit du café. Une fois dans la rue, elle se retourna et regarda la fenêtre. Elsa était toujours assise à la table, et depuis sa position, Anna devinait le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Tendant la main, elle lui souffla un baiser.

Puis elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

La jeune fille se figea en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de résonner dans la petite rue. En une seconde, son ex-petit ami avait traversé le trottoir et se tenait maintenant droit devant elle. Beaucoup trop près à son goût.

\- Hans, le salua-t-elle d'un ton qui n'était ni froid ni dédaigneux.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en colère, mais pour la première fois, elle voyait de la _haine_ brûler dans ses yeux. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, se demandant s'il était légitime pour elle d'avoir peur de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? cracha-t-il.

Anna risqua un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre. D'ici, elle voyait les yeux écarquillés d'Elsa - qui disparut presque immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-elle.

\- C'était une nana ! Je me suis pas trompé, c'était bien une nana ! T'embrassais une meuf – putain, tu sors avec une meuf !

L'adolescente avala douloureusement sa salive. Il était inutile de démentir. S'il l'avait vue embrasser Elsa, même à l'étage, même à travers la fenêtre, même avec sa casquette cachant ses cheveux, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Mais avait-il reconnu l'enseignante ? _Non, sinon il l'aurait déjà dit. Il ne sait pas que c'est Elsa._ Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, presque au point d'avoir mal. Elle espérait vivement qu'Elsa ait reconnu Hans par la fenêtre, et qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à descendre sauver sa demoiselle en détresse, sinon elles allaient être _sérieusement_ dans la merde.

Carrant les épaules, elle repoussa Hans. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

\- Oui, et alors ? répliqua-t-elle en levant fièrement le menton. Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Si, ça me regarde. Putain mais bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Tu m'as trompé avec une meuf !

_Wait, WHAT ?_

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompée, corrigea-t-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. On est en février, et on a rompu en novembre. Le vent a tourné depuis. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, que je sois maintenant avec une fille ou avec un garçon ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, je te signale.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama le garçon en levant les bras, un mélange de colère et de désespoir dans la voix. Tu m'as trompé avec une fille !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, putain ! s'exclama la petite rousse en serrant les poings, les joues rosies par la colère qui l'envahissait. Je ne suis sortie avec personne quand j'étais avec toi, je n'avais envie de sortir avec personne d'autre !

\- Alors ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes ta pouffe ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'insulte envers Elsa fit bouillir le sang dans ses veines, et elle leva la main comme pour le gifler.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne la politesse ?

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, peut-être ?

D'un geste, il attrapa son bras levé et le tordit, pendant qu'il enfonçait brutalement son autre main dans la poche de la veste d'Anna. Une exclamation victorieuse s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il en extirpa son téléphone.

Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit son portable dans les mains de son ex. _Oh non. Non, pas ça, pas ça !_

\- Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! glapit-elle, d'une voix rendue aiguë par la soudaine panique qui l'envahissait.

\- Une fois que j'aurai regardé qui c'est, cette pute.

Anna se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir et de la colère et essaya de reprendre l'appareil tout en l'abreuvant d'insultes qui auraient impressionné Mérida, mais il la repoussa avec force et elle se cogna contre le mur. Il était beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle, et même s'il ne la tenait que d'un bras, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

\- La vache, tu lui en as écrit un paquet ! Putain, tu ne m'as jamais dit des choses comme ça, à moi.

\- RENDS-MOI MON TELEPHONE, HANS !

Elle lui marcha sur le pied et lui pressa le bras en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, réussissant à lui faire quitter l'écran des yeux et à libérer son bras droit. Il leva la main, mettant l'appareil hors de portée d'Anna, qui devenait de plus en plus agitée et nerveuse. _Oh putain oh putain faites qu'il n'ait rien vu faites qu'il n'ait rien vu !_

\- Vous avez un problème ? demanda une voix grave.

Anna fit volte-face, les mains toujours agrippées au col du blouson de Hans. C'était le grand black qu'elle avait vu dans le café tout à l'heure, et qui lui avait souri derrière son journal quand elle était descendue. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, et avec un hochement de tête à son SOS silencieux, il sortit de la poche de sa veste une plaque de policier, qu'il plaqua devant les yeux de Hans. Il n'y avait plus de trace de sourire sur ses lèvres brunes.

_ Oh merci mon dieu, c'est la cavalerie ! _

\- Jeune homme, veuillez rendre tout de suite ce téléphone à cette demoiselle.

\- Je ne fais rien d'mal monsieur, répondit Hans d'une voix de gamin qui fit frémir l'adolescente de colère. C'est ma copine, c'est juste pour l'embêter.

\- Je-ne-suis-pas-ta-copine, répliqua fermement Anna. Rends moi mon téléphone !

\- Faites-le tout de suite, ordonna l'homme.

Il tendit le bras et lui rendit son téléphone de mauvaise grâce. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'oeil : aucun des messages qu'il avait ouvert ne grillaient, dieu merci, l'identité d'Elsa.

\- Elle m'a trompé avec une fille ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le flic fronça les sourcils et Anna se tendit. Est-ce qu'une solidarité masculine minable allait le conduire à se ranger du côté de Hans juste à cause de ça ?

\- C'est faux, grogna-t-elle avec irritation.

\- Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, cela ne justifierait aucunement les violences que vous pourriez être amenés à lui commettre.

\- J'veux pas commettre de violence, j'veux juste savoir qui est la pétasse avec qui elle a couché, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec une fille, alors arrête tes conneries.

_Hé oh monsieur le policier, ce serait peut-être le moment pour lui mettre les menottes et l'éloigner de moi, non ?_

Hans leva le menton et ses muscles se tendirent, mais avant même qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement en direction de son ex petite amie, le flic tendit le bras et le repoussa d'un coup sec et ferme au milieu de la poitrine.

\- Bon, ça suffit comme ça. Jeune homme, je vais vous demander de partir.

\- Mais m'sieur, on est en train de discuter là !

\- Toi tu vas m'écouter, dit l'homme d'un ton autoritaire en écartant Anna pour se mettre face à Hans, les poings sur les hanches. Cette jeune femme n'a pas l'air d'être en train de discuter. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que tu étais en train d'essayer de lui piquer son téléphone, et maintenant tu l'insultes. Alors soit tu te casse tout de suite pendant que je la raccompagne, soit je t'embarque, et on verra comment tu comptes te sortir de là.

Hans grinça des dents, serra les poings, et après un dernier coup d'oeil mauvais en direction de la rousse, il partit en relevant la tête, essayant de se donner une apparence digne mais sans grand succès. Quand il se retourna, Anna put sentir dans son regard toute l'animosité qu'il lui portait. Mais comment avait-elle pu sortir avec un type pareil ? _Ouais, t'aurais mieux fait d'être malade ce jour-là._

\- Ca ira mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne quelque part ?

\- J'ai mon scooter garé dans la rue d'à-côté, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre, mais Elsa avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle hésita à retourner dans le café, mais songea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elles se retrouvent plus tard, dans un endroit _sûr_.

Le policier resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son scooter, attaché à un arceau pour vélo. Elle sortit ses clefs de sa poche, ôta son antivol et récupéra son casque.

\- Merci monsieur, dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- N'hésitez pas à le dire, si jamais il y a un problème. N'attendez pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

\- D'accord. Je le ferai. Merci.

Juste avant de démarrer, elle regarda son téléphone. Elsa venait à l'instant de lui envoyer un message. _« J'ai tout vu. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Rentre chez toi, je t'appellerai. »_

Anna enfila son casque et ses gants, mit le contact, et prit la fuite – car c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait.

* * *

\- Je t'assure, il ne sait pas que c'est toi, dit Anna au téléphone. Je n'ai pas fait la bêtise de mettre ton nom en contact, et il n'a rien lu de... compromettant.

\- Tu penses qu'il te suit ? demanda l'enseignante d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non ! Hans n'est pas... il n'est pas...

Son ton rassurant faiblit. C'est dingue, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et son comportement depuis plusieurs mois, elle s'évertuait toujours à le défendre. Non, plus maintenant. Il avait franchi la limite du tolérable, et elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter.

Anna se pinça l'arête du nez. Hans l'avait-il suivie ? Elle ne pouvait plus négliger cette hypothèse.

\- Je vais faire attention, reprit-elle d'une voix plus mesurée.

\- On faisait _déjà_ attention, répondit sèchement Elsa.

La gorge d'Anna se noua.

\- Désolée... murmura-t-elle.

\- Pardon, dit l'enseignante d'une voix plus douce. Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Il aurait pu te faire du mal, et je suis restée à l'intérieur sans rien oser faire. Je t'ai laissée toute seule. Je suis désolée, Anna.

Anna aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour serrer très fort Elsa contre elle.

\- Tu as bien fait, l'assura l'adolescente. De rester cachée, je veux dire. Il m'avait vue t'embrasser, t'imagines s'il t'avait reconnue ?

Il y eut un bruit semblable à un sanglot, de l'autre côté du téléphone, et Anna regretta immédiatement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Oui, évidemment, Elsa ne l'imaginait que _trop bien_.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner rendez-vous ici, murmura l'enseignante. J'aimerais tellement - je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une relation au grand jour avec toi, et je... je ne peux pas. Si jamais on l'apprenait... ça - ça détruirait ma vie.

\- Tu crois que j'aurais dû mentir, lui dire que c'est faux ? demanda Anna après un instant de silence.

\- Non, il ne t'aurait pas cru. Heureusement, tes amis pourront te couvrir, au lycée.

\- Oui, enfin il n'y a que Mérida qui sait que je sors avec une fille, l'interrompit Anna.

\- Donc si ça se sait, reprit Elsa, tu auras au moins Mérida pour te défendre. Car ça va se savoir, bien sûr. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il garde le secret. Méfie-toi de lui. Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi qui es menacée.

\- Oh, menacée, on ne va pas me pendre parce que je sors avec une fille. Tant qu'on ne sait pas que cette fille est la prof qui me met les meilleures notes.

Anna pouvait presque sentir le sourire de sa petite amie à travers le téléphone.

\- Toujours amplement méritées, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Elsa. Tu vas lui dire quoi alors ? Essayer de le convaincre de la boucler ? Comment comptes-tu réagir si demain tout le monde est au courant ?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua Anna. Si on me pose la question... s'il fait son connard et le raconte à tout le lycée... je l'assumerai, je pense. Je ne vais pas me cacher.

\- Tu vas vraiment prendre ce risque ? demanda la blonde avec inquiétude.

\- Quel risque ? Personne ne sait que c'est toi ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Il m'a vue avec une fille, je n'ai pas l'intention de nier ou de lui mentir ! En plus je parie qu'il y aura plus de gens de mon côté que du sien.

\- Tu crois ça ? Etre _out_ à l'école, c'est pas une partie de plaisir !

\- Ouais, et j'imagine que c'est pareil quand on est adulte, alors autant m'y habituer ! répondit Anna presque en criant.

Elsa resta silencieuse si longtemps qu'Anna crut qu'elle avait raccroché. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, regrettant maintenant d'avoir élevé la voix.

\- Tu sais, dit finalement Elsa, je ne pourrai pas vraiment t'aider si les choses tournent mal.

\- T'inquiète, répondit la rousse avec assurance. J'aurai Mérida et Kristoff.

\- Si ça devient difficile, dis-le à Mme Gerda. Elle, elle prendra ta défense.

\- ANNA, À TABLE !

L'appel de sa mère prit l'adolescente par surprise, et elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas avec Elsa, mais simplement dans sa chambre. Elle éloigna le téléphone de sa bouche et entrouvrit la porte.

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle reprit son portable après avoir refermé la porte.

\- Désolée. Je vais devoir y aller. On verra au lycée, d'accord ?

\- Attends, Anna !

La lycéenne avait déjà éloigné le portable de son oreille et s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle entendit la voix d'Elsa.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- … moi aussi je t'aime, Elsa.

* * *

Anna s'endormit difficilement. Elle était n'était pas effrayée : elle était en colère. Les mots de Hans revenaient la hanter, et elle regrettait de n'avoir eu de meilleures répliques à lui lancer. Mérida, elle, aurait su trouver les mots parfaits pour le mettre plus bas que terre.

Elsa était effrayée, par contre. Cette pensée ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Il avait fait peur à Elsa, cet enfoiré. Allait-elle trouver tout ça trop dangereux finalement, et lui interdir de la revoir ? Inutile d'espérer de la témérité, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Son ventre tremblotait - c'était l'incertitude. Les intentions de Hans étaient encore floues, et d'elles dépendraient les décisions d'Elsa. Supporterait-elle de ne plus la voir jusqu'au mois de juin, si elle le lui demandait ? Rien qu'à l'idée, elle en tremblait.

Elle repensa à ce que sa prof lui avait dit, sur le fait d'assumer. Est-ce que ça poserait _réellement_ un problème ? Les mentalités avaient quand même pas mal changé ces dernières années, y aurait-il vraiment des élèves qui s'en prendrait à elle si elle révélait sa sexualité ? Est-ce que ça avait été difficile pour Elsa, quand elle était adolescente ? L'avait-elle dit, avait-elle fait son coming-out au lycée ?

Allongée sur son lit, Anna essaya d'imaginer sa petite amie version adolescente. De visualiser à travers ses yeux clos une Elsa de 15 ou 16 ans.

Elle se représenta une jeune fille mince au teint pâle, avec des cheveux un peu moins longs, et des joues encore rondes. Probablement en jean et en baskets, sans maquillage ni fringues à la mode. Elle ne l'imaginait pas cool et populaire. Ce n'était pas le même genre de blonde que Rapunzel. Au contraire, Elsa avait sûrement été membre du club d'échecs, et elle la voyait bien jouer à Dungeons &amp; Dragons, avec Olaf et d'autres geeks à lunettes, pendant les heures de permanence.

Elle imagina une fille comme ça faire son coming-out au lycée. Et des garçons comme Hans, Adam, Cédric ou Peter se moquer d'elle, lui voler sa trousse, faire tomber ses classeurs, lui lancer des boulettes ou des cartouches en classe... Oui, les choses pouvaient s'être passées comme ça. Ou pire. _Elle a perdu ses parents en classe de Première, ou en Seconde..._ Elle rajouta mentalement à son Elsa adolescente, asociale et solitaire, un épais masque de tristesse.

_Oh Elsa, qui prenait soin de toi à ce moment-là ?_

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Anna se sentait comme Harry Potter descendant dans la salle commune après avoir fait perdre à Gryffondor plusieurs centaines de points dans la nuit.

Où qu'elle soit - sous le préau, dans le hall ou près des casiers - elle avait l'impression de voir des têtes se tourner sur son passage, et les murmures des conversations lui semblaient plus intimidants que d'ordinaire. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'un visage amical, puis fendit la masse d'élèves pour aller jusqu'à Alice, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir au bout de la cour. Soudain, on la tira par l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à réagit. C'était Mérida, et ses muscles se détendirent.

Sans un mot, l'archère l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit signe de la suivre. Une fois arrivée dans un lieu désert – en l'occurrence un recoin derrière des escaliers du premier étage – Mérida jeta son sac au sol et s'assit contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? demanda Anna d'un ton interrogateur, redoutant par avance ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

\- La rumeur court depuis ce matin que tu es devenue lesbienne.

Anna relâcha un soupir exaspéré et s'assit à côté de son amie.

\- Putain, il n'aura pas attendu longtemps...

\- Qui ça ?

\- Hans, évidemment !

\- Quel connard ! Et il a balancé ça comme ça, sans savoir qu'il allait faire mouche ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Il... il m'a vue en train de l'embrasser, expliqua-t-elle, un peu embarrassée et les joues roses. Dans un café. Il nous a vues par la fenêtre.

\- Rhah, merde. Hé, il ne t'a pas emmerdé, j'espère !

Anna hésita avant de répondre. Elle savait que la réponse allait faire fumer les oreilles de son amie.

\- Bin... il a essayé de me piquer mon portable pour lire mes messages... J'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à un flic cool qui était dans le coin.

Comme attendu, les poings de la grande rousse se serrèrent. Si elle lui avait tout raconté en détails, comment le garçon l'avait plaquée contre un mur et lui avait tordu le bras, elle serait sûrement déjà partie en courant pour aller le fracasser.

\- Je te jure qu'il va finir par s'en prendre une. Tu vas faire quoi ? Prétendre qu'il raconte n'importe quoi ?

\- Non, répondit Anna.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque ? D'être le centre d'attention pendant trois jours ?

\- Mais... et les profs...

\- Quoi, les profs ? Je vais pas avoir un gros réac' du siècle dernier qui divisera mes notes par deux sous prétexte que je ne suis pas une honnête hétérosexuelle ! Quoique, ce serait bien le genre de Weselton de faire ça...

Les deux ados retrouvèrent Tiana devant la porte de la salle de physique. Deux de ses camarades de classe, pas très loin dans le couloir, pouffèrent de rire en la voyant. Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, et détourna le regard. Comme si ces deux imbéciles méritaient une seule miette de son attention !

\- Hé, broute-minou !

Elle se retourna immédiatement, oubliant déjà sa décision de les ignorer. Oriane, une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée, avait rejoint les deux idiots, et quand Anna les regarda, tous trois placèrent leur index et leur majeur en V devant leur bouche, et agitèrent leur langue entre leurs doigts.

\- Charmant... murmura-t-elle.

\- Grandissez un peu, putain ! s'exclama Mérida avec colère. On n'est plus au collège, fermez vos gueules et fichez-lui la paix !

\- C'est toi qu'elle lèche le soir ? demanda Oriane à Mérida avec une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ta gueule ?

La petite rousse posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Laisse tomber Mérida, dit Anna d'une voix lasse. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces demeurés.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de demeuré ? s'écria l'un des deux garçons.

\- Brillante déduction, répliqua l'archère.

Les grimaces sur leur visages manquaient sérieusement de traces d'intelligence, et Anna se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'en Terminale.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Tiana en tirant Anna par le bras.

\- Quoi Tiana ! Ne me dis quand même pas que t'es pas au courant ! s'exclama Oriane, moqueuse.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Qu'Anna est lesbienne ! expliqua-t-elle, visiblement très fière d'être celle qui l'annonçait à une des plus proches amies d'Anna.

\- N'importe quoi, répliqua Tiana d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Hans l'a vue ventousée à la bouche d'une autre meuf, dit l'un des garçons avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Je te raconterai, dit Anna en regardant la brune dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, et n'oublie pas de nous balancer les détails !

_Etait-il humainement possible d'être aussi con ?_

Le reste de la classe les rejoignit petit à petit, et Oriane et les deux crétins la laissèrent tranquille tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle de physique. Elle refusa de répondre aux questions insistantes et inquiètes de Tiana, mais pendant la pause qui séparait les TP de physique et de SVT, elle les entraîna, elle et Mérida, dans un couloir désert.

Tiana était visiblement convaincue que la rumeur avait un gros fond de vérité, car la première question fusa sitôt qu'elles furent seules.

\- Bon cette fille, c'est qui ? On la connaît ?

\- Non, répondit Anna.

\- Alors tu l'as dénichée où ?

\- C'est une membre de mon forum de FF, répondit Anna.

Elle avait consacré une partie de son cours à préparer sa série de mensonges, afin d'avoir l'air le plus crédible possible, et d'éviter les suspicions.

\- Okay... et cette histoire de baiser, alors ?

\- Hans m'a reconnue alors que j'étais avec elle dans un café... et qu'on s'embrassait.

La moitié du monde avait beau déjà être au courant, elle ressentit dans son ventre une étrange sensation, à mi-chemin entre la peur et le stress, tandis qu'elle poursuivait son récit. Etait-ce donc ça, faire son coming-out ? Et est-ce que ça serait pire quand elle raconterait tout à ses parents ? _Forcément_...

\- Et elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Trinity, répondit-elle. C'est son pseudo.

Confiance en Tiana ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de trop en révéler. Elle avait choisi de reprendre le surnom de la fille avec qui elle discutait de temps en temps sur Internet. Sur le coup, l'idée lui avait semblé bonne, mais elle se demandait maintenant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'inventer n'importe quel prénom.

\- Mais son prénom, c'est quoi ? insista Tiana.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Anna. Elle a dû me le dire un jour, on se connait depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas osé lui redemander hier.

Dans le dos de Tiana, Mérida commençait à froncer les sourcils.

\- Et ce baiser, c'était prévu ?

\- J'en sais rien ! s'exclama la matheuse, d'un ton un peu trop passionné. Non, c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait IRL, je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer !

Cette fois, Mérida avait carrément croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air de « on ne me le fait pas à moi ». _S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, ne dis rien..._

\- Et ça t'a fait quoi ? Tu as aimé ?

\- L'embrasser ? Oui, je crois. Elle est jolie, elle est sympa, et elle embrasse vachement mieux que Hans.

Tiana éclata de rire, et Mérida quitta son air crispé pour se joindre à son hilarité.

* * *

Anna s'était attendue à une confrontation directe, avec la tête à claques qui lui servait malheureusement d'ex, mais comme ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe de TP, elle avait réussi à l'éviter, tandis qu'autour d'eux, toute la classe était désormais au courant. Deux filles de Première qu'elle ne connaissait même pas lui lancèrent un regard salement méprisant quand elle entra dans les toilettes des filles.

Les élèves de Terminale ES avaient eu vent de l'histoire eux aussi, car sitôt la fin de la matinée annoncée, Rapunzel et Kristoff vinrent les rejoindre au réfectoire, visiblement impatients d'obtenir un récit de première main.

\- Alors ? demanda immédiatement la blonde en posant son plateau devant Anna.

\- Alors quoi ? répliqua Anna, qui commençait à en avoir sacrément marre.

\- Hans dit de la merde et je lui en mets une, ou il dit vrai et c'est à toi que j'en mets une ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as un problème avec ça, toi aussi ? lança Anna d'un ton de défi.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les remarques de son « amie » concernant Mulan, les fringues de Mérida, ou son prétendu radar.

\- C'est vrai ou pas ? insista Rapunzel, sans avoir remarqué l'exaspération d'Anna.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! cria la petite rousse. Oui j'ai embrassé une fille, oui Hans m'a vue, oui j'ai aimé ça, et oui je vous emmerde !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et les joues d'Anna s'enflammèrent quand elle réalisa qu'elle était au centre de l'attention générale.

\- Calme-toi Anna, dit doucement Kristoff dans son oreille, en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

\- Et pourquoi je l'apprends de tout le monde, et pas par toi ? Les sms ça existe, hein !

\- Rap', c'est pas le moment de faire ta pote jalouse, intervint Tiana. Moi non plus j'étais pas au courant. Et c'est normal, parce qu'avant ça il n'y avait rien.

Tiana répéta à Rapunzel l'histoire inventée par Anna, et la blonde, loin d'être gênée par l'aventure, sembla plutôt déçue qu'il n'y ait rien de plus croustillant à savoir.

\- Tu vois, tu as fini par l'embrasser, la fille de tes rêves, murmura Kristoff à son oreille. Je suis content pour toi.

Anna se blottit contre son meilleur ami, qui reposa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Il serait temps d'aller faire réparer ton radar, lança Anna d'un ton grognon à Rapunzel.

\- Quel radar ? demanda Tiana.

\- Rapunzel m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait un détecteur de gays infaillible. Moi je le trouve quand même sacrément merdique.

Echangeant un regard complice, Mérida et Kristoff éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

A cet instant, Alice arriva dans leur direction avec un air exaspéré qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Il casse les pieds, ton Hans, s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant lourdement son plateau sur la table.

\- _Mon_ Hans ? s'étrangla Anna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce con ? demanda Tiana, en ignorant les glapissements indignés de la petite rousse.

\- Il vient de me cuisiner pendant cinq minutes pour savoir si c'était moi que tu as embrassée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama tout le groupe à l'unisson.

\- Non mais il va se calmer ! s'emporta Anna.

\- Et pourquoi il t'a demandé ça à toi ? demanda Tiana. Il ne m'a rien dit, ni à Rapunzel.

\- Sûrement parce que vous êtes trop hétéros toutes les deux, dit Mérida avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Et moi pas, c'est ça ? dit Alice en haussant les sourcils. Ton raisonnement ne tient pas, puisqu'il ne t'a rien dit.

\- A mon avis, dit Anna, Hans a bien trop peur de Mérida pour oser l'approcher.

\- Et puis franchement, ajouta Tiana, si Mérida sortait avec toi, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle l'aurait crié sur tous les toits !

Alice et Anna pouffèrent de rire, mais Mérida croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

* * *

**...**

**Heu... pataper ?**

**...**

**(Quelle idée aussi de se voir dans un café)**

**...**

**(En plus j'y suis pour rien)**

**...**

**...**

**(Yanitsuki, si tu as cru mourir quand la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrait pas au chapitre précédent, je suis curieuse de voir comment tu as réagi ^^)**

**A mercredi prochain pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.**

**Soyez gentils dans les commentaires, siouplé :p**

**Ankou**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Il semblerait que le dernier chapitre vous ait quelque peu bouleversé(e)s. Rassurez-vous, ça va aller mieux (ou pas).**

**Si je vous laissait faire, Hans n'aurait plus de mains, de tête, de vie ni de parties génitales. Vous vous entendriez bien avec Mérida.**

**J'ai pris pour habitude jusqu'à présent de ne pas faire de réponses personnalisées aux reviews. Mais ça devient compliqué de répondre par mp, d'autant plus que plusieurs lecteurs/trices n'ont pas de comptes. Alors à partir de maintenant, il y aura une réponse globale aux reviews, en fonction des remarques et des questions :**

\- La fiction est classée en romance/drama. Pas en tragedy. Je n'en dirai pas plus :)

\- L'opinion d'Anna sur la philo n'est que l'opinion d'Anna, pas la mienne (...hemm). La philo est une matière très sérieuse, mais pas pour Anna. J'ai pris comme support la façon dont mes camarades de terminale S vivaient la philo au lycée. Mais ce n'était pas ma matière préférée, je le conçois, (aujourd'hui, je dirai que je préfère la psycho à la philo, mais si je veux être honnête, j'aime surtout la géologie). Et puis franchement, vous aimeriez la philo avec Weselton en prof ?

\- Mulan va revenir un peu plus tard dans l'histoire (tiens, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui est à l'honneur dans le T-shirt Qwertee d'aujourd'hui. Hmm, j'hésite à faire péter la CB... :D )

_**EDIT : J'ai changé le prénom d'un des potes à Hans, Victor. Dans les premiers chapitres, il s'appelait Peter. Voila qui va chambouler toute l'histoire, au moins ;-)**_

**Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et vos menaces (je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'en recevoir).**

**Alerte fluff dans ce chapitre. Attention à qui pourrait lire derrière votre épaule.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Quand Anna et ses deux amies rejoignirent le reste de leur classe à la fin de la pause déjeuner, les insultes et les moqueries reprirent de plus belle. Anna avait l'impression d'être de retour en Sixième, lorsque les grands se moquaient de ses cheveux roux et tiraient sur ses tresses en passant dans les couloirs. A l'époque, elle rentrait souvent du collège en pleurant, et pendant le trajet, elle s'inventait des histoires où Jeanne d'Arc, son héroïne, l'accompagnait sur son cheval blanc pour leur coller une raclée. En Quatrième, Mérida était arrivée dans son collège, et depuis, plus aucun imbécile en jogging Fila n'avait pu toucher à une seule de ses mèches orangées.

\- Je te jure, Peter, s'exclama la grande rousse, que si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, je te défonce ta grande tronche de crétin !

\- C'est ça, pense plutôt à faire une sextape de ton prochain plan cul avec Anna !

Une salve d'éclats de rire suivit sa pitoyable tentative d'humour. Hans arriva à ce moment-là, et les trois jeunes filles se désintéressèrent de Peter pour se tourner vers l'ex d'Anna.

\- Alors Anna, maintenant que tout le monde sait que t'es lesbienne, ça te fait quoi ?

\- Ca me fait que je ne suis plus la seule à me demander ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir avec un débile comme toi.

\- Anna un, Hans zéro ! lança une voix derrière elle, et d'autres éclats de rire retentirent, cette fois différents des précédents.

\- Ah ouais ? s'exclama Hans avec un air mauvais.

Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche par la suite n'avaient plus rien de poli ni de respectueux, et Anna en rougit de colère.

\- Hans !

Anna sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix. C'était Elsa, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle, et qui regardait Hans avec un froncement de sourcils _très_ désapprobateur. Quand elle parla, sa voix était si froide que la température dans le couloir sembla avoir chuté d'une dizaine de degrés.

\- Tu vas passer une heure en retenue pour ce que tu viens de dire. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que j'entende ce genre de propos dans ma classe. Je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre remarque. Ca vaut pour vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Peter et les autres élèves qui s'étaient moqués d'Anna. Un seul mot déplacé, et ça passe à deux heures. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Quelques uns acquiescèrent, Oriane se contenta de murmurer un faible « ok », mais Hans n'avait pas bougé.

\- Hans, est-ce clair ?

Le garçon resta silencieux et immobile pendant plusieurs secondes tout en soutenant le regard d'Elsa, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- Très clair, grommela-t-il.

\- Bien. Entrez maintenant, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Anna s'était si peu attendue à une réaction de la part d'Elsa qu'elle en était restée bouche bée. Son Elsa avait réussi à clouer le bec à son crétin d'ex, et venait de lui assurer deux heures de tranquillité.

\- Winter remonte dans mon estime, murmura Mérida à Anna et Tiana, après s'être assurée que la prof, à l'autre bout de la classe, ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

\- C'est déjà elle qui nous a prévenu pour Hans, le jour de la rentrée de janvier, objecta Tiana.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Bah elle remonte encore plus haut. En même temps, elle est prof de maths, elle partait avec un sérieux malus !

Tiana pouffa de rire.

Anna laissa retomber la pression tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur son équation. Contrairement au cours de physique de ce matin, la classe était à peu près silencieuse, sûrement grâce au coup de gueule d'Elsa. Du coup, sa réflexion n'était pas ponctuée par les réflexions narquoises des potes à Hans ni par les soupirs exaspérés de ses amies.

Le répit fut toutefois d'assez courte durée. Au bout d'une demie heure, Elsa envoya Mérida au tableau pour corriger le premier exercice, et la grande rousse se leva, sa feuille à la main. Sans un mot, elle rédigea sans se tromper toutes les étapes de la résolution de l'équation.

\- Très bien, Mérida, l'encouragea l'enseignante.

\- Trop facile ! lança une voix méprisante derrière Anna.

La lycéenne se retourna vers la fille qui venait de parler, Sabrina. Une pimbêche qui était avec elle depuis la Seconde, et qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée.

\- Toi ta g... commença Mérida, mais elle fut interrompue par Winter.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda l'enseignante avec humeur.

Sabrina rejeta une mèche brune derrière son oreille et regarda la prof avec une grimace condescendante.

\- Tout le monde sait que Mérida ne fait jamais ses exos, c'est Anna qui fait tout à sa place.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mieux choisir tes amis, répliqua rageusement Anna.

\- Comme si j'avais envie d'être assise à côté de toi !

\- STOP ! tonna Elsa. Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude ? Ils sont passé où mes Terminales ? Qui les a remplacés par des gamins de Quatrième ?

Elsa ne criait pas, mais sa voix basse et grave était beaucoup plus intimidante que des hurlements. C'était la première fois ou presque qu'elle haussait le ton devant cette classe, et en jetant un petit coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, Anna vit que certains de ses camarades s'étaient ratatinés sur leur chaise. Elle-même était impressionnée, et pendant quelques secondes, elle faillit oublier que cette prof sacrément imposante était sa _petite amie_. Elle se sentit fière d'être l'amoureuse d'une femme pareille. Elle avait presque envie de le crier.

_ Tu vois Hans, la fille que j'embrasse, la fille que j'aime, c'est elle, et tu n'arriveras jamais à sa hauteur_.

Elle cessa de rêver quand Elsa mit fin à son engueulade, arrêtant de regarder la classe pour ne fixer cette fois que Sabrina.

\- Au fait, merci de t'être portée volontaire pour la correction du deuxième exercice. Allez, au tableau.

La grande brune au visage renfrogné se leva de bien mauvaise grâce, et le sourire de Mérida s'élargit au fur et à mesure des erreurs qu'elle faisait dans sa résolution. Un autre élève, un garçon qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'heure, corrigea l'exercice, puis retourna se rasseoir, adressant un sourire d'excuse à Anna sur son passage.

\- Maintenant, dit Elsa une fois que tout le monde eut pris la correction, vous allez sortir une feuille pour le troisième exercice.

Toute une série de soupirs exaspérés suivit l'annonce.

\- Vous avez vingt minutes pour le faire. Mérida, tu vas te mettre ici, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle en pointant une table vide loin d'Anna.

\- Mais je ne triche pas ! s'offusqua Mérida, les joues et les oreilles rouges d'indignation.

\- Je sais, répondit Elsa. Mais comme ça, tu pourras montrer à ceux qui en doutent qu'ils ont tort.

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés dans le fond de la classe, et Anna se demanda s'ils étaient de son côté, ou au contraire dirigés contre elles. Elle sortit une feuille de son sac, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. Sabrina était silencieuse, résultat probable de sa récente humiliation, et Oriane fronçait les sourcils, visiblement agacée. Hans et son voisin avaient l'air très mécontents, les maths n'avaient jamais été pour eux une partie de plaisir. Tiana souriait, mais c'était clairement une plaisanterie lancée par Alex Naveen, son voisin et probablement futur mec, qui en était à l'origine.

Anna se retourna et posa sa feuille sur sa table. A trois mètres d'elle, Mérida griffonnait déjà férocement sur sa copie. Elle se sentait punie, c'était évident, et l'idée qu'elle puisse en vouloir à Elsa était un nouveau coup à son moral déjà au plus bas. Anna poussa à son tour un profond soupir, écho de tous ceux déjà exhalés par ses camarades. _C'est vraiment une journée de merde... Fais chier, Hans !_

Elsa s'était déplacée dans la salle et distribuait les énoncés. Anna vit Mérida lire l'exercice et plaquer sur son visage une moue déterminée. _Allez, fais-leur ravaler leur connerie, à ces imbécile. _Elle fouilla dans sa trousse et retourna la petite feuille pour la coller. En pressant le tube de plastique jaune, elle vit un mot inscrit au verso.

_ « Ils m'énervent ! »_

La remarque aurait dû simplement faire sourire Anna, l'amuser tout au plus. Mais son cœur se mit à remuer à toute vitesse, comme s'il essayait de battre le record des allers-retour poumons-nombril.

Et c'était le petit cœur, dessiné juste à côté du mot, qui était à l'origine de tout cela.

* * *

Le week-end passa. Le lundi matin, deux filles et un garçon de sa classe vinrent s'excuser pour le comportement de certains qu'ils considéraient comme leurs amis, et dont ils s'étaient éloignés désormais. A la pause de 10h, d'autres vinrent lui apporter leur soutien, comme s'ils s'étaient passés le mot. A la fin de la journée, le groupe de ceux qui soutenaient Anna surpassait largement en nombre ceux qui se moquaient d'elle.

Le mardi, d'autres sujets de conversations étaient venus meubler les récrés et les intercours. En maths, Sabrina écopa d'un 3/10 tandis que Mérida décrocha un 9/10, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité presque générale. Tiana et elle n'étant désormais plus la seule à la défendre, les remarques envers Anna finirent par disparaître. Si on excluait l'attitude de la bande à Hans, tout était revenu à la normale dès le mercredi matin.

Le scandale, finalement, n'avait même pas duré une semaine.

* * *

Il y avait quand même des avantages à être la prof de maths des Terminale S. Non seulement les élèves étaient sérieux, attentifs et motivés - en général - mais en plus, Elsa avait l'occasion d'être avec eux plus souvent qu'aucun autre prof d'aucune autre discipline. Et comme, deux fois par semaine, elle les avait deux heures d'affilées, au milieu desquelles elle accordait souvent quelques minutes de pause, elle pouvait savoir qui avait des difficultés, qui n'avait pas fait son travail, et qui était en retard dans ses révisions. L'idéal, bien sûr, pour accompagner les élèves dans leur réussite scolaire.

Mais le plus intéressant, c'était les potins.

Elle apprenait qui sortait avec qui, ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end, quels étaient les derniers statuts à la mode sur Facebook, quelles filles ne se parlaient plus et lesquelles avaient un béguin pour d'autres garçons. Tout ça juste en étant à son bureau, et en tendant l'oreille. C'était le jeudi qu'ils étaient les plus animés. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir une heure de philo, puis une heure d'étude suivies d'une récré, au lieu de calmer les bavardages en leur donnant tout le temps nécessaire pou s'exprimer, semblait les décupler.

Ce jeudi ne dérogea pas à la règle, en témoignait le brouhaha dans le couloir. Il ne restait qu'une minute ou deux avant la sonnerie et le début des cours. Elsa ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un groupe de Terminale en grande conversation.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à deux filles qui se trouvaient juste devant la porte

\- C'est rien, répondit l'une.

\- C'est Hans, répondit l'autre.

Elles avaient répondu en même temps, toutes les deux. Elsa se retint de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas encore la même histoire que la semaine dernière, j'espère, demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui montrait toute l'étendue de sa désapprobation.

\- Et bien...

\- Un peu...

\- Disons que c'est lié, reprit la première.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer à autre chose, sérieusement ? gronda l'enseignante.

\- Hé, c'est pas nous !

\- Ouais, on n'y est pour rien si certains sont des gros homophobes.

L'enseignante croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et son regard passa de l'une à l'autre.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu prendre la défense de votre camarade, pourtant.

\- Ca va, elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour la défendre, répondit en riant l'une des deux filles.

Elsa allait demander plus d'explications, mais à cet instant, Hans arriva tête baissée et les chuchotements s'accentuèrent. Elle comprit en le voyant ce qu'avait voulu dire la lycéenne quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait une grosse trace rouge sur le côté du visage, qui ne tarderait pas à devenir un vilain œil au beurre noir.

Une minute plus tard, Anna arriva accompagné de Tiana et de Mérida. La première parlait sans s'arrêter, la deuxième riait aux éclats, et la troisième serrait les poings. Des poings, Elsa l'aurait parié, dont les phalanges portaient encore des traces d'ADN d'un imbécile qui l'avait bien mérité.

Intérieurement, Elsa sourit. Si elle avait pu lui mettre ce coup elle-même, elle ne s'en serait pas privée.

* * *

\- Putain Mérida, t'étais pas obligée ! s'exclama Anna, dans le couloir menant à la salle de maths.

\- Tu parles, c'était bien mérité, contra Tiana. Ca fait des mois qu'il la cherche, cette baffe.

\- Ouais, mais quand même, s'il la ramène tu risques une exclusion !

Mérida restait silencieuse. Elle avait beau être un peu sauvage, elle n'aimait pas perdre son sang-froid.

\- Hé Anna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour s'en prendre une ? demanda un garçon de la classe.

Il avait un sourire moqueur, mais Karim n'était pas un de ceux qui l'avaient affublés de si charmants adjectifs la semaine précédente.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Anna n'avait pas été témoin de la scène, et l'archère n'avait pas voulu lui répéter ce que Hans avait dit, ni expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi une réponse plus civilisée.

\- Je vais lui demander ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment ravi d'avoir une bonne raison pour tourner Hans en ridicule.

\- Laisse tomber, il te dira rien, l'avertit Tiana.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mérida arrêta de regarder ses pieds. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme jamais. La dernière fois qu'Anna l'avait vue avec un air pareil, c'était en classe de Troisième, quand un mec en jogging lui avait dit qu'elle jouait au tennis comme une fillette. Il devait encore avoir mal là où la balle l'avait frappé, celui-là.

\- Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il s'en prendrait une de l'autre côté si jamais il le répétait à qui que ce soit.

\- Il n'empêche que tu n'étais pas obligée, insista Anna. Tu pouvais aussi l'ignorer, ou te contenter de le traiter de gros...

\- Moi je préfère cette réaction-là, l'interrompit Tiana, en frappant son poing dans sa paume. Bien fait pour lui. Ca devrait le calmer pour un bon bout de temps.

\- Ouais, ou l'énerver encore plus, dit Karim en grimaçant.

Anna n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pouvait-il vraiment être encore plus désagréable ? Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer.

Après tout, Hans était un garçon qui lui avait plu, qui avait été gentil, charmant... Mais elle n'avait prévu aucune des réactions qu'il avait eues depuis leur séparation. Pouvait-il dans ce cas être encore pire ?

\- Heureusement que tu n'est pas restée avec lui, Anna.

C'était Karim qui avait lancé ça, concluant exactement les pensées désormais inquiètes de l'adolescente. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier Mérida pour avoir flanqué à Hans une bonne correction, ou si elle devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir mise, par cette action inutilement chevaleresque, encore plus en danger.

* * *

\- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit ?

\- Non. Mérida n'a jamais voulu cracher le morceau. Ca devait être vraiment violent.

Anna était assise sur la table, dans la cuisine d'Elsa, pendant que cette dernière remuait du lait qui chauffait dans une casserole.

\- Et aujourd'hui, ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Pas mieux. Mérida a exigé qu'il s'excuse, mais il l'a envoyée se faire voir. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui, mais il reste très désagréable, et depuis le coup de poing, il refuse de me parler. Au moins, il n'est pas allé se plaindre, et Mérida n'a pas eu d'ennuis. J'aimerais te dire que c'est fini, mais ça a vraiment fait un clash dans la classe. Presque tout le monde a pris parti, soit avec moi, soit avec Hans. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de tels débiles dans la classe, mais Hans est très charismatique, il arrive facilement à mettre les gens de son côté. Et puis, on ne me lâche plus ! Tout le monde veut savoir qui est ma copine, comment je l'ai rencontrée, comment j'en suis venue à l'embrasser... J'aimerais bien qu'ils me foutent la paix, _tous _!

\- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des queers, dit Elsa avec un sourire sans joie. Les gens voudront toujours que tu gardes « ça » privé, tout en voulant en savoir le plus possible. Tiens, passe-moi les bols ma puce, c'est prêt.

Anna descendit de son perchoir et apporta les deux bols à Elsa, qui les remplit de chocolat chaud. D'un geste énergique, elle secoua une bombe de chantilly, et recouvrit la surface de chaque bol d'une généreuse couche de crème, qu'elle saupoudra de cannelle. Elle mit immédiatement la casserole à tremper, et posa les deux bols sur un plateau en bois.

\- Ca a l'air tellement parfait... murmura Anna en la suivant dans le salon.

Quand Elsa avait proposé à Anna de regarder un film le vendredi soir, l'adolescente avait été ravie, mais surprise. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de télévision chez elle, et son ordi et celui d'Olaf étaient tous deux de petits netbooks. Mais Elsa avait déroulé un grand écran blanc devant la bibliothèque, et allumé un vidéoprojecteur fixé au plafond derrière le canapé. Pour la petite rousse qui regardait souvent des films avec le son et l'image pourris de sa petite télé, c'était presque comme au cinéma.

Olaf descendit à cet instant dans le salon. Il allait à une Lan-party avec des gars de son boulot, et portait un T-shirt gris représentant une vieille manette de Nes marchant avec un déambulateur.

\- Vous allez regarder quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en s'agenouillant pour lacer ses chaussures.

Anna haussa les épaules et regarda Elsa, qui s'arrêta d'avancer, le plateau dans les mains et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Heu... on n'a pas encore choisi, répondit Elsa d'un ton incertain.

\- Tu as déjà vu _Princess Bride_, Anna ?

\- Non, répondit l'adolescente après un instant de réflexion.

\- Et voilà, le choix est fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Remerciez-moi, je viens de vous faire gagner une demie heure de votre soirée ! Allez je file, amusez-vous bien !

Là dessus, il jeta son manteau sur son épaule, attrapa ses clés et quitta l'appartement.

\- Et, heu, ça te va à toi ? demanda Anna.

\- Oui. Il a raison, ça manque à ta culture, répondit Elsa avec un petit sourire. Tu vas aimer, je pense.

\- Cool !

La lycéenne se jeta sur le canapé et attrapa un coussin qu'elle serra entre ses bras. Elsa posa le plateau sur la table basse et sortit le DVD de son boîtier et l'inséra dans son ordinateur. L'enseignante s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, et Anna enfouit son visage dans son bol de chocolat pour cacher le fard de ses joues.

* * *

_\- Je m'appelle Inigo Montoya, tu as tué mon père, prépare-toi à mourir._

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Anna. Ca vient de là cette réplique ? Je ne savais pas du tout !

Anna était tellement absorbée par le film qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Elsa la regardait beaucoup plus souvent que l'écran.

Elle regardait la façon dont Anna plissait les yeux lorsqu'elle souriait, ses taches de rousseur qui semblaient danser sur ses pommettes à chaque éclat de rire. Elle admirait ses yeux, dont la couleur oscillait quelque part entre le vert et le bleu, comme une eau lagunaire. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. Son cœur changeait de rythme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à fixer ses lèvres, roses et fines. Quand Anna éclatait de rire, soit à peu près toutes les trois minutes, elle mourrait d'envie de les embrasser. Et ses cheveux...

Ils étaient tressés, bien sûr. Elle ne les avait vus lâchés qu'une seule fois, le jour de leur premier rendez-vous. Ah oui, et la fois où elles avaient dormi ensemble. Le souvenir de cette crinière sauvage la fit sourire. Seigneur, ce n'était que dimanche dernier, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a des mois. Elle prenait bien garde de ne pas dire à Anna à quel point elle avait envie de renouveler l'expérience, car elle était certaine que l'adolescente téméraire n'hésiterait pas trente-six fois avant de faire à nouveau le mur.

Elsa n'écoutait plus le film, qu'elle connaissait par cœur de toute façons. Westley et Buttercup avaient laissé la place à d'autres voix dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle rêvait toute éveillée.

Un autre éclat de rire la ramena à la réalité, et après avoir cligné deux ou trois fois des yeux, elle vit que la petite rousse la regardait en souriant. Pouvait-on à ce point avoir l'air aussi belle, et aussi heureuse ? Pas étonnant qu'elle en soit tombée amoureuse.

Lorsque Westley et Buttercup purent enfin vivre heureux pour toujours, et que le générique commença à défiler, Anna se leva du canapé, tirant à nouveau Elsa de ses pensées. Pourquoi partait-elle ? Où comptait-elle aller ? Mais l'adolescente n'alla pas bien loin. A peine debout, elle se pencha vers Elsa et grimpa sur le canapé, grimpa sur _elle_. _Oh mince, elle a l'intention de faire quoi, là ?_

Elsa était partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Anna avait désormais ses genoux de part et d'autre d'elle, et ses mains s'appuyaient sur ses cuisses. Les siennes étaient posées à plat sur le canapé, et elle faisait appel à toute sa concentration pour les maintenir immobiles. Sa lycéenne portait une chemise, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose en dessous. Les boutons l'attiraient. Elle s'imagina les défaire un à un, puis jeter cette chemise quelque part, n'importe où tant qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Si elle s'écoutait...

\- Tu m'écoutes, Elsa ?

Depuis quand Anna parlait-elle ? N'était-elle pas venue sur ses genoux juste pour l'embrasser ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire.

\- Hmmm ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre, espérant qu'Anna la penserait à moitié endormie.

\- Oh, peu importe.

\- Tu as aimé le film ? demanda Elsa.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question ! Tu le saurais si tu m'écoutais ! dit Anna en plaisantant. Ah ces profs, jamais attentifs ! Je suis sûre qu'en conseil de classe, vous devez être tout le temps en train de bavarder. J'imagine bien Dr Clayton et Papy Kai vous rappeler à l'ordre !

_ Papy Kai... Mon dieu... J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir entendu ça._

\- Oups ! s'exclama Anna avec un grand sourire devant l'expression choquée d'Elsa. Ne dis pas aux autres profs que tous les élèves appellent les proviseurs comme ça !

\- Je n'ai absolument rien entendu, dit Elsa avec le même sourire amusé. Tu as raison, les profs ne sont pas très disciplinés en réunion. A part Duke, mais c'est parce qu'il veut toujours se faire bien voir.

\- Duke ?

\- Weselton.

\- Oh. Et le prénom du prof de SVT, c'est quoi ? C'est pour Tiana, précisa-t-elle quoi qu'un peu inutilement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir répondre...

\- Allez ! Tu sais bien que je ne dirai à personne que c'est toi qui me l'a dit !

\- Non ! s'exclama l'enseignante d'un ton taquin.

Anna étira ses lèvres en un sourire rusé tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et Elsa comprit qu'elle avait l'intention d'obtenir cette information par tous les moyens. Profitant de sa position à califourchon sur elle, Anna embrassa non pas ses lèvres, mais sa nuque, et remonta mi-embrassant, mi-mordillant toute la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Les sens d'Elsa étaient en ébullition. Après une petite caresse de sa langue, Anna prit son lobe entre ses lèvres et l'aspira doucement. L'enseignante avait complètement oublié la question, comment pouvait-elle encore ne serait-ce que penser ?

Anna continuait de la tourmenter, et Elsa sentait qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir.

Se retenir de gémir, se retenir de la toucher, se retenir de la reverser sur le canapé et de s'allonger sur elle. Déjà, ses mains reprenaient leur indépendance. Cette chemise était trop attirante. Quelles taches de rousseurs cachaient-elle, et où ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille, et Anna ne fit qu'intensifier davantage son exploration des zones sensibles d'Elsa. Son cœur avait dû s'arrêter de battre, car elle ne le sentait plus. Elle n'avait plus conscience que de deux parties de son corps : là où Anna l'embrassait, et ses mains qui, après avoir glissé un instant sur son ventre, remontaient maintenant vers sa gorge. Cette chemise était de trop. Elle la haïssait autant qu'elle l'adorait. Ce tissu n'avait rien à faire là, il n'avait pas la douceur de son corps.

Anna gémit près de son oreille quand elle effleura enfin sa poitrine à travers le vêtement.

_Dieu que c'est bon..._

Le générique défilait toujours sur l'écran, petites lettres brillantes sur fond noir, et lorsqu'il laissa place aux lumières vivaces et à la musique entêtante du menu du DVD, cela fit pour Elsa l'effet d'une torche braquée par un policier en plein visage. Son cœur changea de course, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Elle était allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin et, seigneur, Anna ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- MILO !

Le mot jaillit de sa bouche avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler, s'y raccrochant comme à une ligne de vie.

Anna releva finalement son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Milo, haleta Elsa. Le prof de SVT. Il s'appelle Milo.

\- Ah. Oh...

Le souffle toujours précipité, Elsa se redressa sur le canapé, obligeant la petite rousse à quitter ses genoux, et se leva pour éteindre son ordinateur, le projecteur et les enceintes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle revienne s'asseoir, pas tout de suite, pas avant qu'elles n'aient repris toutes les deux leurs esprits.

Elles finirent par penser à manger, au bout d'un moment.

Anna, surexcitée comme toujours, retourna tous les placards pour trouver de quoi faire des crêpes _Anna Style_. C'était un intermédiaire entre les crêpes et les pancakes, expliqua-t-elle à Elsa, avec tous les ingrédients salés fourrés dans la pâte avant la cuisson.

Quand elles retournèrent sur le canapé, avec leurs assiettes remplies, il était 21h passées. Elsa savait qu'Anna devait être rentrée chez elle à 23h, et qu'elle accordait beaucoup d'importance au respect de cette règle fixée par ses parents. Alors, elle était rassurée. Il ne leur restait plus assez de temps pour laisser les choses déraper une fois de plus.

Tandis que la petite rousse, confortablement installée dans ses bras, bavardait tout en finissant sa dernière crêpe, Elsa repensait aux mots d'Olaf, quelques jours plus tôt. Et elle parvint à la conclusion qu'elle devait laisser les choses se dérouler sans essayer impérativement de les arrêter.

Sérieusement, la prochaine fois, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de téléphone qui sonne, d'Olaf qui rentre, de DVD qui reboote pour leur faire reprendre leurs esprits.

_Oh seigneur._

* * *

Sa joue lui faisait mal. Ca faisait cinq jours maintenant, mais elle continuait à brûler, et son œil enflé était toujours sensible. C'était encore pire quand il pleurait. Un jour, cette connasse de rouquine n'aurait que ce qu'elle mérite, avec son arc débile et ses cheveux minables et moches qui auraient fait passer une meule de foin pour la dernière coupe à la mode.

Hans avait passé une sale journée. Ses frères se moquaient encore de son œil au beurre noir, il avait eu une note catastrophique en maths, et son père l'avait sévèrement engueulé au téléphone en apprenant la retenue que lui avait collé Winter. Il n'avait pas vraiment très envie de rentrer à la maison.

Les maths. Encore une chose qui lui faisait penser à Anna... Au lieu de lui, c'était cette espèce de garçon manqué de Mérida qui était à sa place à coté d'elle, et qui bénéficiait de son aide précieuse. Et qui copiait sur elle, c'était certain, même si cette idiote de prof faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. Anna était sa chouchoute, évidemment. Il n'avait jamais pu blairer Winter. C'était en partie sa faute, si Anna l'avait quittée. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, peut-être aurait-il su trouver les mots pour s'excuser et montrer à Anna qu'il était désolé.

Penser à Anna lui faisait mal, presque autant que la douleur sur son visage. Cela faisait se bousculer beaucoup trop d'émotions dans sa tête. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir quitté. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait mérité, au début. Il avait joué au con, il s'en était bien vite rendu compte, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'en était voulu ! Mais les ados passent leur temps à se séparer puis ressortir ensemble, alors il avait attendu qu'Anna revienne sur sa décision. Et il avait attendu pour rien.

Ca l'avait rendu triste de voir qu'elle se satisfaisait bien de leur rupture. Cette insensible de Mérida rigolerait bien si elle savait qu'il avait pleuré plus d'une fois, tant le chagrin lui rongeait le ventre. Tout ça pour finalement entendre Anna lui dire qu'en fait c'était pas la peine d'insister, qu'elle avait changé d'avis, qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse. Qu'elle ne l'avait finalement pas aimée tant que ça.

Putain, la vérité avait été douloureuse à avaler.

Mais voilà, c'est la vie, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, tout simplement.

Puis elle l'avait embrassée.

Il était ivre en arrivant à la fête, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, toutes les vapeurs d'alcools qui l'embrumaient s'étaient évaporées instantanément. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait, en fin de compte. Avait-elle seulement idée de l'état d'allégresse dans lequel il s'était trouvé, ces quelques jours de janvier ? Pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la joie qui coulait dans ses veines ? Il voyait déjà leurs nouveaux rendez-vous, les après-midis qu'ils passeraient ensemble, et tous les efforts qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour lui plaire, pour être parfait à ses yeux.

Et tout ce bonheur pour quoi ? Pour qu'Anna lui dise qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, qu'elle avait été trop bourrée pour réfléchir, qu'elle s'était juste amusée avec lui qui lui était tombé sous la main ? Mais n'importe quel mec qui aurait fait ça à n'importe quelle fille aurait été étiqueté « connard » jusqu'au restant de ses jours !

A partir de cet instant, ses sentiments commencèrent à changer. Elle lui avait fait du mal, et il lui en voulait. Cette histoire de fille qu'elle embrassait avait été le coup de tronçonneuse dans la plaie. Maintenant, elle sortait avec une meuf ?

Etait-il choqué, dégoûté ? Non. Deux filles ou deux mecs ensemble, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'était toujours dit que chacun a le droit de tomber amoureux, ou de coucher, avec qui il veut. Mais là, c'était d'Anna dont on parlait. _Son Anna !_

Son Anna, qui finalement préférait les filles !

Et il avait été quoi, pour elle, alors ? Juste une source d'entraînement, un amusement ? N'avait-il été qu'un _crash-test _? Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Putain, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui piétiner une fois de plus le cœur !

Il passa devant la statue de Jeanne d'Arc, et attendit au feu rouge. Ah, si cette nana sur son canasson pouvait parler ! Il savait qu'Anna lui racontait sa vie, elle le lui avait dit, une fois, à l'époque où il croyait encore qu'elle était amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que Jeanne pourrait lui révéler ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'Anna pensait de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qui c'était, cette meuf à la casquette qu'Anna avait embrassée ?

\- Eh mais...

Avait-il rêvé, ou bien Anna venait de lui passer juste devant le nez ?

Il tourna la tête presque assez vite pour se briser la nuque. Le scooter arrêté au stop tout au bout de la rue était bien son vespa vert et blanc, avec sa selle en cuir brune. Et c'était sans aucun doute ses deux tresses qui dépassaient du casque vert clair.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, ça ne servait strictement à rien, mais il mit son clignotant, et tourna à sa suite. A sa grande surprise, elle n'alla pas bien loin. Deux ou trois minutes après le début de sa filature improvisée, elle se garait sur le petit parking d'un immeuble de quatre ou cinq étages. De loin, il la vit ôter son casque et s'avancer vers une porte, sonner, puis entrer. Qu'allait-elle donc faire là ?

Tout en se sentant un peu stupide, il se gara également et s'approcha de la porte. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de noms, sous l'interphone. Allait-elle chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Ce n'était définitivement pas la maison de Mérida...

\- Martin, Bulda, Houmane, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur les étiquettes. Guyen, Winter...

Il eut soudain l'impression d'un coup reçu en pleine tête. Il se retourna brusquement vers son scooter, garé juste à-côté d'une voiture bleue très familière, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Winter ? _La prof de maths ?_

Il leva la tête vers l'immeuble. Dans un de ces appartements, il y avait Anna. Et avec elle, il y avait Winter.

\- _NON_...

* * *

**Vous pensiez vraiment que ça allait s'arrêter là ?**

***érige un mur pour se protéger de la pluie de menaces à venir***

**A mercredi prochain pour découvrir ce que Hans a l'intention de faire de ce scoop, qui va sans nul doute chambouler toute la monotonie du lycée.**

**Ankou**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chers lecteurs,**

**J'ai réalisé il y a peu qu'il y a 15 ans, à quelques jours près, je lisais Harry Potter pour la toute première fois. Ce crétin de balafré est là depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie et ses aventures ne cessent de me faire rêver.  
Voila, c'était l'instant nostalgie. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit (ou un grand) mot, un compliment, un encouragement. J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, mais le boulot ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et j'aime encore bien lire et bricoler pendant mon temps libre.**

**J'ai finalement pas eu trop de menaces. Vos reviews ont encore une fois été très agréables, et motivantes à lire, et je vais essayer de répondre et commenter quelques uns de vos messages sans rien gâcher de la suite à venir.**

**\- Comment ose-je faire ça ? **C'est facile, en fait, et au fond de vous, vous êtes bien content(e)s qu'il leur arrive des horreurs. Je savais bien que la plupart d'entre vous n'êtes que des sadiques ^^

**\- Une triangulaire avec Mérida pour sauver les fesses d'Elsa ? **Y'a de l'idée :p Réponse dans le chapitre 34 (un de mes préférés jusqu'à présent).

**\- Anna a-t-elle conscience de ce qu'elle fait 'subir' à Elsa ?** Oui ! Définitivement oui ! A-t-elle envie d'aller 'plus loin' avec Elsa (vu que ça ne la branchait pas des masses avec Hans) : Encore oui ! Elle le mentionne quelques chapitres plus tôt (22 ou 23, de mémoire...), j'avais écrit une discussion à ce sujet avec Trinity, qui aurait dû se trouver dans le chapitre 28, mais je l'ai supprimée finalement (scène au cours de laquelle Anna commençait à réaliser qu'Elsa faisait exprès à chaque fois de trouve un prétexte pour les arrêter).

**\- Qu'a dit Hans à Mérida ? **Allez, vous avez bien des idées ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui faire perdre à ce point son sang-froid ? J'offre un jogging Fila à celui/celle qui aura l'idée la plus proche :D

**\- Ai-je voulu rendre Hans plus sympathique ? **Plus sympa non, mais définitivement plus humain. C'est un ado avec des sentiments, des états d'âme, de la jalousie et un cœur brisé, contrairement au vilain manipulateur du dessin animé.

**\- Hans a-t-il vu Anna et Elsa ensemble ?** Non, il ne fait que le déduire, vu qu'il voit Anna rentrer dans l'immeuble où visiblement habite Elsa.

**\- Anna va-t-elle utiliser le prétexte du baby-sitting pour s'échapper ? **Je vous laisse découvrir cette réponse en lisant le chapitre 30 :)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Alertée par le bruit caractéristique d'un scooter démarrant en trombe, Anna jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Son vespa était toujours attaché à son poteau habituel, et elle se détendit. Elle sourit à la voiture bleue garée à quelques mètres de son scooter, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propriétaire, qui n'était que deux étages plus haut.

\- Anna, dis, tu viens ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle sans bouger, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite voiture. Oui, j'arrive, Margot.

Faire du baby-sitting ne fut pas une mince affaire, ce mardi là. La réunion de Mme Bulda avait duré super longtemps, mordant sur l'heure où elle faisait dîner ses enfants, et Anna, n'ayant reçu aucune instruction, ne savait pas si elle devait leur faire à manger ou attendre son arrivée. Résultat des courses, les petits affamés n'avaient cessé de lui réclamer des bonbons, du pain ou des gâteaux, rendant la dernière heure de garde difficile à supporter.

En plus de ça, quand elle avait enfin pu s'échapper pour monter chez Elsa, elle n'avait même pas encore enlevé ses chaussures que sa mère l'appelait déjà, lui demandant où elle était, quand elle rentrerait, précisant que le dîner était presque prêt et que ce serait une bonne chose si elle pouvait se dépêcher. L'adolescente réussit finalement à grappiller quelques instants à passer avec sa petite amie, en disant à sa mère que Mme Bulda n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Elle rangea son portable et regarda Elsa avec une moue désolée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle partait déjà.

* * *

\- Allez vas-y prends-toi ça !

\- Nooon, pas une banane !

\- C'est qui l'empafé qui m'a jeté un éclair ?

\- HA ! Mérida, c'est toi Peach ? Je _t'interdis_ de me passer devant !

Les mains crispées sur sa console DS, Anna luttait pour maintenir sa place en tête du classement. Kristoff la talonnait de très près, et elle n'avait plus rien pour ralentir son avancée.

De leur petit groupe, seule Rapunzel n'était pas concentrée sur la partie de Mario Kart. Occupée avec un autre écran, elle envoyait depuis le début de la récréation des sms à Eugène, qui avait cours dans un autre bâtiment.

\- Salut les losers !

Anna releva la tête et son kart partit dans le décor, permettant à Kristoff de grappiller la première place.

Hans, les mains dans les poches de son blouson blanc, arborait un sourire très, très fier. Anna trouva pourtant qu'il n'avait pas de quoi : son œil était toujours rouge depuis jeudi dernier, et franchement, il n'avait pas l'air malin. Elle décida de l'ignorer, et essaya de rattraper son retard. Elle était désormais huitième, elle avait peu de chances de gagner la course, maintenant. Son record allait en prendre un coup. _Fais chier, Hans !_

\- Hé Anna !

Elle poussa un soupir excédé et leva la tête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _encore _?

\- Ca avance, tes cours particuliers de maths ?

Il y avait quelque chose, dans son ton goguenard, qui fit se hérisser les cheveux à la base de la nuque d'Anna. _Il sait !_ Non, bien sûr que non, c'était une blague, rien de plus. Comment pourrait-il savoir, de toute façon ?

\- Ca va très bien, répliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs si tu veux que je t'en donne, tu n'as qu'à demander, ça ne ferait pas de mal à ta moyenne.

Ses amis, qui avaient eux aussi délaissé la partie de Mario Kart, éclatèrent de rire, et plusieurs élèves de leur classe se joignirent plus ou moins discrètement à leur hilarité.

Mais Hans avait un grand sourire, qui aux yeux d'Anna ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je ne parle pas de ceux que tu donnes, mais de ceux que tu _prends_.

Le cœur de la petite rousse sauta trois ou quatre battements.

_ Si_, il sait. _Merde merde merde. Dis quelque chose. Nie. Raconte un mensonge. DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !_

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Elle afficha sur son visage un mélange de mépris et d'incompréhension, tout en espérant que ce masque soit suffisamment crédible. C'était le moment de mettre de côté son honnêteté caractéristique et de jouer un rôle. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième prise pour cette scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Je ne prends pas de cours de maths. Excuse-moi de me jeter des fleurs, mais j'en ai pas besoin.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors cela signifie que certaines de tes relations dépassent le stade purement professionnel.

Anna haussa les épaules. Hans regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien être entendu par tous. La lycéenne se retint de trembler. Quoi qu'il dise, elle _devait_ garder son calme, et surtout, _surtout_ ne pas paraître affectée.

\- Je veux parler de ta relation, sans doute pas très professionnelle, avec Winter. Madame Winter.

La bombe était tombée. Comment savait-il ça, il serait toujours temps de trouver la réponse à cette question plus tard. Anna serra les dents très fort pour empêcher une quelconque marque de culpabilité d'apparaitre sur son visage. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le croirait. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde trouverait ça trop gros, trop improbable. Elle afficha air le plus dédaigneux possible et se leva.

\- Franchement Hans, pour le coup t'aurais pu trouver mieux. Maintenant t'arrête tes conneries, parce que balancer une rumeur, ça va bien deux minutes, mais dire un truc pareil, là tu vas vraiment trop loin.

Le garçon s'avança vers Anna. Mérida bondit de sa chaise et se tint debout derrière elle, et Anna lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante, car Hans s'arrêta d'avancer, comme s'il n'osait pas se tenir plus près.

\- C'est pas une rumeur. J'en ai la preuve formelle, affirma-t-il avec un sourire vicieux. Je t'ai vue.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle refusait de perdre à ce petit jeu. Ce n'était pas seulement une lutte de pouvoir avec son ex, c'était aussi une question de survie. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Elsa à cause de ce type, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais non plus.

\- Tu m'as vue ? Tu m'as vue où, quoi et comment ?

\- Je t'ai vu aller chez Winter, hier soir !

\- Mais tu dérailles ! s'écria-t-elle. Je faisais du baby-sitting hier soir, demande à mes parents ! Demande-leur, au lieu de balancer des conneries aussi grosses que toi !

Anna remarqua qu'un cercle d'élèves commençait à se former autour d'eux. Des Terminales, pour la plupart, mais aussi quelques élèves plus jeunes, qui les regardaient avec curiosité, se repaissant du spectacle.

\- T'es en train d'avouer que t'es un gros psychopathe qui suit Anna le soir ou quoi ? dit Mérida, les sourcils froncés en une expression menaçante.

Kristoff se leva à son tour, suivi par Tiana et Rapunzel qui se tinrent de part et d'autre de l'archère.

\- Bon écoute Hans, t'es bien gentil, on sait tous que t'as décidé de pourrir la vie d'Anna depuis qu'elle t'a largué, mais là ça commence à bien faire, alors tu lui fous la paix, et tu te calme, OK ?

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, lui dit-il. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi Anna a toujours les meilleures notes en maths.

\- Tu dis des conneries ! s'insurgea cette fois Tiana. C'était déjà la meilleure l'année dernière, t'es bien placé pour le savoir ! T'es vraiment qu'un...

Anna interrompit la brune d'un geste de la main, et avança d'un pas face à Hans, réduisant drastiquement la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à présent.

Il lui restait un espoir, un mince espoir de s'en sortir. Il venait de dire qu'il l'avait vue entrer _chez_ Winter, pas être _avec_ Winter... Or elle était entrée avant tout pour garder les enfant de Mme Bulda. Autrement dit, elle avait un alibi tout trouvé.

_Heureusement que Bulda n'habite pas le même immeuble que Weselton, sinon j'imagine même pas les films qu'il se serait fait..._

\- Ecoute Hans, tes conneries amusent peut-être tes potes, mais moi elles ne me font pas rire. Choisis n'importe qui, raconte que je sors avec Alice, avec Mérida, ou... ou même avec Rapunzel, tiens. Pourquoi pas, Ok, vas-y, balance cette rumeur. Je m'en fous, elles s'en foutent, ça ne fera marrer que toi et ta bande de débiles. Mais là t'es en train de faire quelque chose de super grave, parce que tu mets en jeu une personne qui est une adulte et une prof, et t'es en train de jouer gros, c'est un peu comme si tu disait qu'elle m'avait agressée, y'a plein de conséquences ! T'as pas pensé à tout ce que tes conneries-là pouvaient entraîner ?

\- Parce que c'est pas des conneries et que c'est la vérité ! Assume, plutôt que de me faire passer pour un menteur !

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment un demeuré ! T'as rien dans la tête ou quoi ?

Les tempes de Hans devenaient de plus en plus rouges, et son assurance calme et prétentieuse de tout à l'heure s'était depuis longtemps envolée. Il s'énerva soudainement et poussa Anna d'un coup brusque de ses deux mains sur ses clavicules. Surprise, la petite rousse n'eut pas le réflexe de se retenir ni de tendre ses muscles, et s'étala sur le sol.

La situation, qui n'était restée que verbale jusqu'à présent, était en train de dégénérer, elle l'entendait aux cris qui résonnaient tout autour d'elle. Elle attrapa la main tendue de Mérida, presque surprise que son amie soit toujours debout à-côté d'elle, et pas en train de rouer son ex de coups. En se relevant, elle vit que Kristoff le ceinturait en lui maintenant le cou de son bras, et vu l'expression sur le visage de l'archère, le blond empêchait aussi bien Hans de se jeter sur elle que Mérida de se jeter sur Hans.

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? s'exclamèrent de concert une voix de femme et une voix d'homme. Bjorgman, lâchez Westergard, TOUT DE SUITE !

C'était madame Gerda, accompagnée par M. Chifu. _Merde_, pensa Anna. _Si les adultes s'en mêlent, ça va partir en sucette... _

\- Madame, s'exclama Kristoff en couvrant les glapissement de Hans qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Il vient de frapper Anna, vous l'avez vu !

La femme, qui descendait les escaliers menant vers la salle des profs, ne pouvait certainement pas avoir raté la scène.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama la prof, en entrant dans le cercle des élèves.

Ils formaient un groupe de gladiateurs bien étrange dans cette arène. Il y avait d'un côté Hans, rouge de colère, que ses potes avaient abandonné, et de l'autre Kristoff, calme et stoïque, qui l'avait momentanément relâché, Mérida, dont les tics nerveux prouvaient qu'elle mourrait d'envie de foutre une claque monumentale à cet abruti, et Anna, qui se frottait pitoyablement ses coudes douloureux après avoir cogné le sol.

Gerda réitéra sa question, et le regard dans ses yeux ne montrait aucune patience. Anna réfléchit une fraction de seconde. Le meilleur moyen de prouver à tout le monde que ce que venait de dire Hans n'était que pure mensonge, c'était de ne surtout pas cacher son accusation.

\- Hans m'accuse d'avoir une relation avec un prof, répondit-elle en grognant.

Mme Gerda fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hans ?

Anna regarda son ex-petit ami. Une autre expression avait remplacé la colère sur ses traits, quelque chose qui s'approchait de l'inquiétude. Tandis qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, elle comprit. Hans n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la dénoncer à la direction. Il voulait juste utiliser cette découverte comme moyen de pression ou peut-être simplement pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, et il venait de perdre en une seule seconde la maîtrise du jeu.

\- Parce que je les ai vues, finit-il par dire. Elle et…

\- Et qui ?

Il hésita, mais ne put pas plus qu'Anna résister à l'injonction dans son regard.

\- … et Madame Winter.

\- _QUOI ?!_ s'exclama une voix.

Anna fit volte-face, en même temps que tout le monde dans le hall. Dans un timing parfait, Elsa descendit à son tour les escaliers. La lycéenne faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Tout son visage débordait d'une colère froide et difficilement contenue qui formait comme une aura dense et glacée tout autour d'elle.

\- Madame Winter ! s'exclama alors Mme Gerda. Vous avez entendu ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai entendu. Et j'aimerais bien savoir d'où il sort pareille bêtise !

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Anna jubilait de voir que Hans avait désormais la trouille, face à Elsa. Le masque, sur le visage de sa petite amie, était d'un réalisme impressionnant. Il n'y avait nulle trace de culpabilité ni de peur sur son visage, juste une profonde incrédulité assortie d'une grande fureur. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, le brouhaha des élèves sembla soudain s'intensifier dans le dos d'Anna, et la lycéenne fit volte-face en entendant une autre voix, demander ce qu'il se passait.

C'était Clayton, le proviseur, qui avançait à grandes enjambées dans un costume impeccable avec une cravate bien serrée. Le cœur d'Anna s'accéléra. On ne le voyait pas souvent, en dehors du couloir de l'administration. Est-ce que quelqu'un était allé le prévenir ? Il n'était _quand même_ pas lui aussi arrivé là par hasard. Avaient-ils fait tant de bruit ?

\- Madame Gerda, veuillez m'expliquer la raison de cet attroupement.

Sa voix était ferme, autoritaire, et même l'enseignante qui était probablement plus vieille que lui était hésitante à répondre.

\- C'est Hans Westergard qui…

_ Oh merde merde merde... non, non non non, ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout !_

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

\- Qui…

Anna vit Elsa s'avancer vers le directeur. La mathématicienne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et la lycéenne risqua un regard vers son visage. Elle comprenait pourquoi Hans avait reculé face à elle. Elle était diablement intimidante, et n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle qui dormait dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt. La colère la transfigurait, et Anna se demanda si c'était un moyen pour elle de cacher sa peur. Parce que si elle, Anna, flippait comme une malade, Elsa devait être totalement en panique.

\- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, Westergard raconte à qui veut l'entendre que j'ai une relation avec Mlle Andersen.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'adolescente, d'une voix trop, beaucoup trop aiguë à son goût, sans savoir si son intervention la faisait paraître coupable ou innocente.

La sonnerie retentit alors, comme un gong salvateur.

\- TOUT LE MONDE RETOURNE EN CLASSE, ordonna Clayton. Tout le monde, sauf vous trois, dit-il en pointant du doigt Anna, Hans et Kristoff. Vous allez venir dans mon bureau. Avec vous Mme Winter, s'il vous plaît. M. Chifu, vous allez informer la classe de Terminale S que leur cours de mathématiques est reporté.

Elsa hocha la tête et prit le chemin menant vers le couloir de l'Administration. Hans et Gerda lui emboîtèrent le pas. Enfin, après un regard qu'elle voulait rassurant en direction de Mérida, Tiana et Rapunzel, Anna rangea sa console dans son sac et partit, Kristoff à ses côtés. En dernier, Clayton fermait la marche.

La vitesse de son rythme cardiaque était démentielle. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans Jumanji, et de sentir dans sa chair les tambours résonner avec un tempo annonciateur de catastrophes.

En chemin, Hans se retourna vers elle. _Comment ose-t-il.._.

Elle avait toujours réussi à trouver plein de raisons à son comportement, même lorsqu'il avait commencé à répandre des rumeurs - vraies - sur son compte. Plutôt que de le détester, elle préférait l'ignorer, jugeant qu'il ne méritait guère que son mépris. Mais en cet instant, elle se mit à le haïr d'une telle force qu'elle aurait pu le broyer entre ses mains. Qu'il l'emmerde _elle_ était sans importance. Mais il était _hors de question_ qu'il s'en prenne à Elsa.

* * *

Le proviseur se tenait debout derrière son bureau, les mains appuyées sur la surface laquée. Tout dans son apparence, de sa petite moustache fine et soigneusement peignée, jusqu'au nœud parfait de sa cravate, exsudait l'autorité.

\- Bien, dit Clayton d'une voix ferme, lorsque les trois élèves furent enfin assis en face de son bureau. Bjorgman, vous êtes délégué et élu du Conseil de la Vie Lycéenne. Racontez votre version des faits, sans mensonges ni oublis !

L'adolescent s'éclaircit la gorge, et regarda Anna avec une grimace d'excuse. Heureusement pour elle, la vérité était plutôt en sa faveur, alors elle l'écouta avec confiance.

\- Et bien, pendant la récré, Hans a... importuné Anna pour se moquer d'elle, en suggérant...

Il déglutit, et regarda les deux enseignantes, debout près de la porte du bureau.

-... en suggérant qu'elle prenait des « cours particuliers » avec sa prof de maths.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, ils se sont disputés en s'insultant mutuellement, Anna trouvait la rumeur super grave et pas drôle du tout, Hans l'a poussée par terre et je me suis jeté sur lui pour l'empêcher de la frapper. C'est là que Mme Gerda est arrivée.

\- Je n'allais pas la frapper ! s'exclama Hans avec un air scandalisé aussi faux que le masque d'Anna. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de la faire tomber !

\- Westergard, taisez-vous. Merci Bjorgman pour votre honnêteté. Vous pouvez retourner en classe, maintenant. Mme Gerda, veuillez le raccompagner, je vous prie.

Anna regarda son meilleur ami l'abandonner. Elle était toute seule désormais, face à Hans, au proviseur et à son adjoint qui, debout à côté de Clayton, gardait jusqu'à présent le silence. Elsa ne pouvait certainement rien faire pour elle, et elle réalisa avec désespoir que ç'allait être à elle de la sauver, et non l'inverse.

\- Westergard ! aboya Clayton, et Anna se réjouit de voir le garçon sursauter et se tendre sur sa chaise. C'est une très grave accusation que vous portez. Quels arguments avancez-vous ?

\- J'ai vu Anna rentrer chez Mme Winter, hier soir, affirma-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus sûre que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le hall, comme s'il avait décidé de changer de stratégie.

\- Mlle Andersen, je vous prierai de ne faire aucun commentaire, dit le proviseur alors qu'Anna ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Westergard, avez-vous une preuve ?

\- Non, admit le jeune homme. Mais j'ai noté l'adresse.

Anna le regarda sortir un papier de sa poche et lire le numéro et la rue qui y était inscrit.

\- M. Kai, demanda Clayton en se tournant vers son adjoint, voulez-vous bien vérifier...

\- Inutile, coupa Elsa. C'est bien mon adresse. Mais c'est aussi un immeuble, et je ne suis pas la seule résidente.

\- Je fais du baby-sitting là-bas ! intervint la petite rousse, incapable de garder plus longtemps le silence.

\- Ouais, mon œil, sacrée coïncidence !

\- Westergard, taisez-vous ! M. Kai, nous allons poursuivre cette investigation séparément, sinon ils ne vont pas cesser de s'interrompre mutuellement.

Hans se leva et suivit Clayton dans une autre pièce, et Kai s'assit en face d'Anna. L'adolescente était soulagée de les voir partir. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'air victorieux de Hans, et Clayton lui faisait peur. Avec Papy Kai, elle l'espérait, les choses allaient être plus détendues. Déjà, il était désormais face à elle, et non plus debout à la toiser de haut.

\- Mlle Andersen, il va falloir tirer cette affaire au clair.

_Détendues, on avait dit !_

\- Mais il n'y a rien à tirer, monsieur ! s'exclama Anna. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Hans est prêt à tout pour faire de ma vie un enfer ! Il m'a suivi dans la rue, il m'a menacée, il a raconté n'importe quoi sur mon compte depuis Noël, et maintenant il raconte que j'ai une… liaison avec une prof. Il veut me couler !

\- Mais dans quel intérêt ?

\- J'en sais rien, il veut se venger, je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais supporté que je... que je ne veuilles plus être avec lui. S'il vous plaît monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne croyez pas les conneries qu'il raconte ! Soyez de mon côté ! Je n'en peux plus…

Toute la force et l'assurance qu'elle avait essayé de conserver jusqu'à présent furent incapable de l'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

M. Kai se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise face à la lycéenne en pleurs. Il se gratta la nuque de sa main gauche, puis croisa les deux mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi M. Westergard vous a vu entrer chez Mme Winter hier soir ?

\- Oui, je peux l'expliquer, répondit-elle en séchant rageusement ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Très facilement même. Je ne suis pas entrée chez elle. Je fais du baby-sitting dans le même immeuble, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà croisé Mme Winter dans les escaliers là-bas. Elle s'appelle madame Bulda, la dame chez qui je bosse. Vous voulez l'appeler pour vérifier ? J'ai son numéro, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus excédé.

Kai réfléchit un instant, puis prit son téléphone. Anna sortit son portable, alla dans ses contacts et lui montra le numéro portant la mention _« Baby-sit Bulda »_.

Il appuya sur la touche du haut-parleur, et elle put entendre la tonalité. Elle espérait vivement que Mme Bulda allait décrocher puis l'innocenter, pour qu'elle puisse enfin sortir d'ici.

\- Allô ? dit enfin une voix de femme.

\- Madame Bulda ?

\- Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

\- M. Kai, le proviseur adjoint du lycée d'Arendelle. Je vous appelle au sujet d'Anna Andersen.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? répondit-elle immédiatement.

Anna se sentit touchée en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle ne voyait cette dame que quelques instants tous les quinze jours, parfois encore moins souvent, mais elle tenait visiblement suffisamment à elle pour s'inquiéter de son état.

\- Mlle Andersen fait-elle du baby-sitting chez vous ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous. Etait-elle chez vous hier soir ?

\- Hier soir ? Oui, elle a gardé ma petite jusque dix-neuf heures, comme souvent les mardis.

\- Bien. Est-ce que vous connaissez Mme Winter ? demanda-t-il.

Anna sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il pose cette question. Elle serra ses poings sous la table, espérant de toutes ses forces que la voisine d'Elsa ne dise rien qui puisse leur causer davantage de soucis.

\- Mme Winter ? demanda Mme Bulda d'un ton surpris. Non, je ne vois pas…

\- Elsa Winter, une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds, précisa-t-il.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Mme Bulda. C'est une de mes voisines. Je crois qu'Anna m'a dit que c'était sa prof de maths, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- En effet. Je vous remercie de vos réponses, Mme Bulda, dit Kai d'une voix polie.

\- Mais de rien, monsieur ! Mais peut-être pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de ces questions ?

\- Hum, rien d'important, répondit-il d'un ton plus sec. Bonne journée madame.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, et rendit son téléphone à l'adolescente.

\- Vous pouvez retourner en classe, Mlle Andersen. Nous allons maintenant discuter avec M. Westergard de son comportement.

\- Merci m'sieur, dit Anna en se levant.

Elle essaya de cacher le soulagement qui l'envahissait. Hans n'avait pas réussi son coup, mais il avait été proche, très proche de tout bousiller. Heureusement, elle était tirée d'affaire.

_Elsa était tirée d'affaire._

En ouvrant la porte pour sortir du bureau, elle tomba nez à nez avec Clayton. Ou plutôt nez à col, car il était vraiment beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Avec sa carrure imposante, il n'avait rien de la bienveillance qui caractérisait son adjoint.

\- Une seconde, Mlle Andersen. Veuillez vous rasseoir, s'il vous plaît. Bien, poursuivit-il une fois qu'elle eut obéi, maintenant, sortez votre téléphone, et ouvrez l'historique de vos communications.

Anna envisagea de refuser, mais pensant qu'un refus ne pourrait que jouer en sa défaveur, elle obtempéra. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais enregistré le numéro d'Elsa. Clayton regarda l'écran, et la succession de messages envoyés ou reçus qui s'affichaient, pratiquement tous vers le même destinataire.

\- Je présume qu'il s'agit du numéro de votre... petite amie ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

\- Parfait. Vous allez l'appeler.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais, non, c'est pas possible, elle... elle est en cours !

Il ignora totalement sa réponse, et regarda ensuite Elsa, qui était toujours debout et adossée au mur, les bras croisés, avec le visage le plus renfermé qu'Anna ait jamais vu.

\- Mme Winter, veuillez sortir votre téléphone.

Le masque sur le visage de l'enseignante se fissura, et une expression de stupeur, assortie d'une touche de colère, envahit ses traits.

\- _Je vous demande pardon _? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- M. Clayton, intervint le proviseur adjoint. Nous avons contacté la personne chez qui Mlle Andersen s'est rendue. Elle nous a bien confirmé qu'Anna faisait du baby-sitting hier à l'heure indiquée par Westergard...

\- Tout ceci va bien au-delà d'une simple querelle entre élèves, coupa Clayton d'un air extrêmement sévère. J'ai besoin de vérifier toutes les preuves avant de savoir si je dois envoyer l'affaire plus haut, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, Mme Winter, poursuivit-il d'un ton mielleux. Votre téléphone, je vous prie.

Elsa s'avança vers le bureau, sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste, le déverrouilla et montra à tous l'écran avant de le configurer en mode sonnerie. Puis, elle le posa sur le bureau, à-côté de celui d'Anna.

Sous son masque, ses yeux lançaient désormais des éclairs.

\- Appelle ta copine, Anna, qu'on en finisse.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à elle, depuis le début de cette catastrophe.

La petite rousse regarda successivement sa prof, les deux téléphones posés devant elle, et les deux hommes en costume qui lui faisaient face. Qu'avait bien pu dire Hans pour que Clayton réagisse ainsi ? Sa gorge se bloqua, et elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler, tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers son portable, sélectionnait le dernier message envoyé par Elsa, et appuyait sur le bouton vert.

_ Elsa, je suis désolée..._

* * *

..._**Il ne peut plus rien leur arriver d'affreux maintenant...**_

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le lien, Clayton c'est le vilain dans Tarzan. N'est-il pas parfait en impitoyable proviseur ?**

**A titre informatif, la base de ce chapitre (la scène où Hans lâche la bombe) a été écrite en 2008. Ce petit brouillon de prof/élève en aura fait du chemin !**

**Bon ça y est, après être retombée dans les fanfictions, je suis retombée dans Harry Potter (je refais ma vie à l'envers Oo). Non pas que j'en sois vraiment sortie un jour, mais moi qui pensait avoir trouvé l'amour dans le Elsanna, je pense que ma prochaine histoire sera une potterfic. Dans l'hypothèse où ça se concrétise sur papier (mais pas avant que celle-ci soit terminée, bien sûr), à quel ship irait votre préférence ? Hermione/Luna ou Hermione/Bellatrix ?**

**Merci à tous de me suivre (vous êtes plus d'une centaine, bande de fous !), et j'ai hâte de lire vos messages, toujours plus longs, toujours plus motivants ! _*coeur*_**

**A mercredi,**

**Ankou**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'aucun(e) d'entre vous n'a eu à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher récemment. Vos nombreuses reviews m'ont beaucoup remonté le moral ce week-end. Evidemment, je n'ai pas trop écrit.**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à me dire avoir découvert cette histoire par hasard (et ce n'est absolument pas ma faute si vous avez passé une nuit entière à la lire au lieu de dormir pour être en forme en classe - ce que je ne cautionne pas du tout) (à la sortie du HP 5, acheté à minuit, je n'avais pas fini de le lire au moment d'aller en classe, et je l'ai achevé plus ou moins discrètement en cours d'Allemand. La prof n'a rien dit, je pense qu'elle aussi aurait préféré finir sa lecture plutôt que de nous faire cours) ****et je me demandais, comment peut-on tomber sur du Elsanna _par hasard _?**

**Merci Alex d'avoir comparé cette histoire à Tempest et à Golden Snowflake, quand je pense que les deux m'ont fait pleurer et lire avec des mains tremblantes, je n'avais pas réalisé que mes mots à moi pouvaient générer un tel effet.**

**Vous avez eu pas mal d'idées pour tirer Anna et Elsa de ce bourbier, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va leur arriver (d'affreux)(maintenant).**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Anna avait l'impression que tout vacillait dans son corps, comme si un séisme d'une magnitude surréaliste venait d'avoir lieu, faisant tomber toutes ses émotions de leurs étagères. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti une minute plus tôt se fissurait, et tous ses organes étaient en train de se fracasser en mille morceaux.

\- Mettez le haut-parleur.

Elle s'exécuta.

_ Jesuisdésoléejesuisdésoléejesuisdésoléejesuisdésolée..._

Quel était ce grondement qu'elle entendait ? Etait-ce son cerveau qui hurlait au secours ? Etait-ce les battements de son cœur, ou bien ceux d'Elsa ?

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de respirer.

\- Tut. tut. tut. tut. tut. tut. _Bonjour. Vous êtes bien au 06 ** ** ** **. Merci de laisser un message et je vous rappellerai dès que je serai à nouveau disponible._

La chute effrénée des bibelots s'arrêta net dans le corps d'Anna. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Elsa, pas du tout la voix d'Elsa.

Et l'écran, sur le téléphone posé à côté du sien, était resté noir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle quittait les couloirs oppressants de l'administration et descendait les escaliers vers le sous-sol, les clés de son scooter déjà à la main. Elle ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en classe. Elle allait rentrer à la maison.

* * *

La porte du bureau refermée derrière elle, Elsa relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis près d'une heure. Décroisant enfin ses bras de sa poitrine, elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Elle se sentait faible, fébrile, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Arrivée en salle des professeurs, elle fut accueillie par le brouhaha des conversations. Mais ce bruit familier, tantôt exaspérant tantôt réconfortant, ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude.

\- Elsa ! s'exclama Gerda en la voyant revenir. Alors, comment ça s'est terminé ?

La blonde se lassa tomber dans un des fauteuils et soupira.

\- Apparemment, Hans fait une réelle fixation sur Anna. Il est toujours avec les chefs en ce moment.

\- Mais, et pour toi ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude, dans la voix de sa collègue, et Elsa, si elle ne laissa rien transparaître, en fut tout de même profondément touchée.

\- Moi ? Rien de spécial, réussit-elle à répondre, d'une voix qu'elle parvint à rendre à peu près blasée. Anna a réussi à prouver à Clayton qu'Hans avait inventé toute une histoire pour qu'elle se fasse virer, mais ça a été dur. Il a même forcé Anna à appeler sa copine, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas mon téléphone qui sonnait.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama une de ses collègues, l'air particulièrement choquée. Il a vraiment cru ce que disait ce garçon ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Et il t'a fait sortir _ton_ téléphone ?

Elsa hocha la tête. Sa collègue était partie dans une diatribe scandalisée, qu'Elsa n'écoutait plus. De temps en temps, les mots manif, syndicats, droit de retrait, parvenaient à ses oreille, et elle était soulagée de voir qu'il y avait au moins des personnes ici pour croire en son innocence. _Innocence... J'en rirais presque._

Lorsque son cœur retrouva un rythme humain, elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et descendit prévenir la Vie Scolaire qu'elle n'assurerait pas le cours de 11h. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

C'est une fois dans sa voiture qu'elle sortit d'une poche intérieure de son sac un vieux téléphone, qui affichait un appel en absence d'Anna. Elle n'eut même pas l'énergie de sourire en voyant qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre une carte sim neuve pour communiquer avec Anna. Elle aurait mille fois préféré que rien ne lui prouve qu'elle avait eu raison de couvrir ses arrières.

Ses mains tremblaient, et elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour mettre la clé dans le contact. Le contrôle presque surhumain qu'elle avait exercé sur son propre corps se brisait, et dans la sécurité relative mais réconfortante de son véhicule, tous ses membres laissèrent s'échapper son angoisse. Elle sentait son cœur pulser violemment. Chaque battement l'assourdissait, elle les entendait résonner, se réverbérer contre la carrosserie et la frapper comme autant de coups de poings rageurs. Lorsque sa vision se troubla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, et elle ne fit rien pour s'arrêter ou pour ôter les larmes qui coulaient en flots ininterrompus sur son visage.

Conduire fut le dernier effort qu'elle soutira à sa volonté vacillante, avant de grimper les étages et de s'effondrer dans son lit.

_C'est un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar et je veux me réveiller. _

La couverture sous laquelle elle s'était blottie lui tenait trop chaud, elle brûlait, et pourtant elle ne suffisait pas à atténuer le froid glacial qui s'était emparé de son corps.

_ Je veux me réveiller et voir Anna à côté de moi, je veux voir ses cheveux voler dans tous les sens parce qu'elle a bougé toute la nuit, je veux l'embrasser, je veux l'entendre rire._

Comment avait-elle pu penser que ça n'arriverait pas ? Qu'elle pouvait aussi impunément vivre cette relation interdite comme si elle en avait le droit, et croire que personne ne le découvrirait jamais ?

Quelle folie l'avait poussée à _espérer_ qu'elle pourrait y échapper ?

Mais Anna avait un alibi. C'était Hans qui avait été sanctionné pour avoir menti, pas elle. Pas _elles_. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire le regard de M. Clayton. Un regard accusateur, condamnatoire, qu'aucune des explications d'Anna n'avait pu effacer.

Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ?

_Olaf, rentre vite, j'ai besoin de toi... _Elle lui envoya un message qui sonnait beaucoup trop comme un appel au secours, et enfin, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de pleurer dans son lit depuis des heures, il était là. Elle entendit le doux cognement à sa porte, pas celui qui demandait l'autorisation d'entrer, mais celui qui, issu d'une décennie de chagrins consolés, disait « sèche tes larmes, je suis là. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit. C'est Anna ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- On nous a vues, Olaf.

Les couleurs disparurent du visage du jeune homme. Lui aussi savait bien ce que ça signifiait.

Elle lui raconta tout, l'accusation de Hans, l'interrogatoire, son proviseur qui n'avait jamais cessé de la juger coupable, et Anna, Anna qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se sortir de là, pour clamer son innocence. _Leur_ innocence.

Mais ce n'était pas terminé.

\- Il va la suivre, c'est évident ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. La prochaine fois, il aura une photo ou une vidéo, et alors je ferai quoi ?

Olaf se mordilla les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de solution à lui donner. Comment pourrait-il en avoir une ?

Elle se laissa faire quand il la prit dans ses bras, et se mit à sangloter doucement dans le creux de son cou.

\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir rencontré Anna...

_Et ne jamais l'avoir prise en stop, et ne pas l'avoir considérée avec plus d'estime parce qu'elle était plus brillante que les autres, et ne pas m'être mêlée de sa vie personnelle..._

Tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait su rester une adulte responsable, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

\- Calme-toi Elsa. Les choses se sont arrangées. Vous vous en êtes sorties.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Tout le monde va épier nos faits et gestes, et si on le découvre, personne ne nous écouteras, personne ne voudra savoir si Anna a agi en toute liberté, elle aura beau dire ce qu'elle veut, on la considèrera quand même comme une enfant manipulable, et moi comme une monstrueuse perverse, une malade mentale, et...

Elle déglutit. La salive, dans sa gorge, avait laissé la place à du verre pilé.

Belle l'avait prévenue, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. _Un seul faux pas et tout le monde saura..._

\- J'ai si peur, Olaf.

Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur son front et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et s'immergea de sa présence. Sa courte barbe contre sa joue était douce et réconfortante, et elle se laissa aller à pleurer sans retenue, serrant le col de sa chemise entre ses poings tremblants.

\- Belle avait raison. C'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ...

Olaf avait une expression peinée sur le visage, qui était bien plus éloquente et dévoilait davantage ses pensées que les mots qu'il gardait derrière ses lèvres scellées.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! s'écria-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Je suis coincée !

\- N-ne... ne lui dis rien aujourd'hui, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Prends au moins une journée pour y réfléchir. Et pour le faire p-proprement.

Elsa releva brusquement la tête à ces mots. La réalité de sa situation la frappa soudain comme un coup sec sur le crâne. Elle allait devoir le dire à Anna.

Ses yeux qui avaient à peine commencé à sécher se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

Elle allait devoir rompre avec Anna.

* * *

L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Assis sur le lit de Rapunzel, dans sa petite chambre, Kristoff, Alice, Mérida et Tiana étaient en pleine réunion de crise.

A midi, lorsque Kristoff et Rapunzel avaient retrouvé leurs amies scientifiques, ils furent surpris de voir qu'Anna ne se trouvait pas avec elles. Elle n'était jamais retournée en classe, contrairement à Hans, qui avait fait une apparition mouvementée, peu après le début du cours de 11h, escorté par le proviseur lui-même. Comme tout le monde avait des impératifs ou devait rentrer chez soi pour le déjeuner, ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver dans l'après-midi.

Mérida avait essayé d'appeler son amie plus d'une fois, sans succès. Les sms qu'elle recevait en réponse à ses questions inquiètes étaient courts et lapidaires. Anna prétendait être occupée, prétextait du travail, affirmait qu'elle allait bien, et faisait comme si ce qui s'était passé ce matin n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Mérida soupira. Anna avait séché la dernière heure de cours, c'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Tiens Mérida, mange un truc, t'as l'air toute pâle.

La grande rousse tendit la main et prit un beignet dans le panier que lui tendait Tiana.

\- Comment tu as pu trouver l'énergie pour faire des gâteaux cette aprèm ?

\- Il n'y a qu'en faisant la cuisine que j'arrive à me détendre, expliqua la brune.

Kristoff reposa son téléphone sur le lit.

\- Elle ne répond toujours pas. Bon, balancez tout. Qui était au courant de quoi ? Mérida ?

L'archère haussa les épaules et avala la dernière bouchée du beignet qui, étonnamment, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Je savais qu'elle sortait avec une fille, ça fait genre un mois et demi. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, ajouta-t-elle en défiant ses amis du regard, comme pour se défendre.

\- La fameuse fille du forum de Final Fantasy ?

\- Ouais. Enfin, non. Elle m'a jamais parlé de forum, à moi. Ca m'avait l'air d'un mensonge vraiment mal ficelé, ce truc qu'elle vous a raconté.

Tiana fronça les sourcils et se mordilla les lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment un argument en faveur d'Anna, cette histoire.

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai, Kristoff ? Est-ce qu'elle sort vraiment avec la prof ? demanda Rapunzel.

\- Je ne sais pas… Anna a eu l'air vraiment surprise quand Hans a balancé ça.

\- Oui, ajouta l'archère, et Winter avait plus l'air en colère que flippée. Mais…

Le « mais » de Mérida resta en suspension dans l'air, lourd, insistant. Dangereux. Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq silencieusement, comme s'ils étaient en train de réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda le blond au bout de quelques instants. Vous avez remarqué quelque chose en classe qui pourrait vous faire croire que c'est vrai ? Quelque chose de... bizarre ?

Tiana et Mérida échangèrent un regard entendu, et elles baissèrent toutes les deux la tête, comme honteuses des mots silencieux qu'elles venaient d'échanger.

\- C'est possible… admit finalement Tiana sans lever les yeux de ses ballerines.

\- C'est même très possible… murmura Mérida du même ton coupable. Tellement possible que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt…

\- Elle reste souvent à la fin du cours quand c'est la dernière heure ou la récré. Elle a tout le temps des questions à poser, des énigmes à résoudre…

\- Et tu te rappelles, Tiana, comme elle paniquait en cours de maths juste avant Noël, et en janvier, _pouf_, elle était à nouveau super contente d'y aller ?

\- Oui, j'avais oublié ça…

\- Ca correspond pile au moment où elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fille mais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. J'pensais que c'était juste parce qu'elle déprimait, mais...

Elle s'interrompit et s'accouda sur ses genoux. Ses mains soutenaient son menton, et elle tapotait le bout de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

\- Et... et il y a autre chose, lâcha-t-elle.

Les autres étaient silencieux, et la regardaient. Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir des information sur Anna, c'était bien elle. Mais avait-elle le droit de révéler tout ce qu'elle savait ? Etait-elle en train de briser la confiance de sa meilleure amie ? Sauf que... sauf que c'était une urgence, elle faisait ça pour l'aider... non ?

\- Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire qui c'était, car sa copine pourrait avoir des ennuis, finit-elle par dire. Genre, des gros ennuis. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais… tout se tient.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre, au sujet de sa copine ? demanda Kristoff.

\- Presque rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit !

\- Ca se comprend, murmura Rapunzel.

\- Putain si _même à toi_ elle n'a rien dit, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment y tenir, à sa prof, souffla Tiana.

\- Hey, on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment la prof, objecta Kristoff. On le suppose, c'est tout .

\- Attends, dit Mérida en se tenant les tempes, comme pour essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle m'a dit son prénom, l'autre fois... J'suis sûre que c'est son vrai prénom, parce qu'elle m'a montré un sms. Un truc qui finit en A... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elsa. Oui c'est ça, sa copine s'appelle Elsa.

Alice, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, releva la tête.

\- Winter s'appelle Elsa, dit-elle, sans se rendre compte que son ton calme ne s'accordait pas du tout avec la bombe qu'elle venait de jeter.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Kristoff, en haussant la voix pour couvrir les exclamations surprises de ses amies.

Pour toute réponse, la petite blonde fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un livre sur les femmes de science, emprunté au CDI. Dans la liste des emprunts, collée sur la première page, on pouvait lire _Alice Kingsley - Tle L_, et quelques lignes au-dessus, remontant au mois de novembre : _Elsa Winter - prof_.

\- Oh putain.

Ces deux mots venaient de sortir en canon de toutes les bouches présentes dans la chambre.

Tous avaient l'air très inquiets à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Rapunzel en tremblant légèrement.

\- On se serre les coudes, répondit Mérida d'une voix ferme. On protège Anna et on botte le cul de tous ceux qui voudraient l'emmerder.

\- Hans, c'est facile, mais il y a aussi Clayton, Kai et compagnie, dit Kristoff, sans parler de ses parents. Il va falloir inventer des alibis béton si on veut la couvrir.

\- Je m'occuperais bien de faire sa fête à Hans, mais si on le retrouve avec une flèche dans le cul, à coup sûr tout le monde devinera que c'est moi.

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire. Mais au fond de leur cœur, tous se demandaient dans quelle galère Anna s'était fourrée…

* * *

Anna avait l'impression que son cœur n'avait pas ralenti depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le bureau de Clayton, ce matin.

La peur et la colère ne l'avaient pas quittés, tout comme le sentiment d'injustice. Clayton l'avait considérée comme coupable ! Au lieu de punir Hans, c'était elle qui s'était retrouvée jugée, elle et Elsa ! Et dire qu'il avait failli échapper à une sanction ! Sans l'insistance de M. Kai, il n'aurait sans doute rien eu de plus qu'un mot dans son carnet.

_Elsa a raison, personne ne doit jamais savoir, sinon on est foutues._

Son téléphone vibrait pour la soixante-douzième fois de la journée. Au moins. Tous ses amis lui avaient écrit pour savoir comment ça s'était passé dans le bureau, pourquoi elle n'était pas venue en classe, mais est-ce qu'elle allait bien au moins, qu'avait dit Hans, est-ce qu'elle viendrait au lycée demain...

Les sms se bousculaient sur son écran, sauf provenant d'un certain numéro. Elle résista à la tentation d'envoyer un message à Olaf pour savoir comment allait Elsa.

C'est seulement après le dîner qu'Elsa lui écrivit enfin. Elle lui demanda comment elle allait, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Anna répondit par un long message, s'épanchant en excuses, en nécessité de faire plus attention, en insultes envers Hans, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un très cours sms lui disant qu'elle avait été très bien face au proviseur. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Cette nuit-là fut très difficile pour tout le monde.

Dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec un de ses frères, Hans fulminait de rage, et fustigeait sa propre bêtise. Dans sa hâte à trouver la fille qui lui avait volé Anna, il n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchi. Arendelle n'était pas une ville immense, et il se rappelait désormais Anna lui parler d'un job de baby-sitter dans ce quartier, le jour qui avait été leur dernier jour ensemble. Le jour où il avait tout fait foirer.

Sa joue lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était plus à cause de Mérida. Son père avait été contacté à son travail, dans l'après-midi. Dire qu'il avait mal pris la nouvelle de l'exclusion temporaire et du futur conseil de discipline de son fils était un euphémisme.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Anna.

Il finirait bien par savoir qui était cette fille qui sortait avec elle, cette grande fille à la casquette qu'il avait entr'aperçue. Et si Anna et Winter l'avaient mené en bateau ? Il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

* * *

En rentrant dans la salle des professeurs pendant la récréation du matin le lendemain, les enseignants furent surpris de voir que M. Clayton se trouvait là. La présence du proviseur dans leur sanctuaire caféiné était rare. En général, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : récré foutue.

Pour Elsa, ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

Lorsqu'un nombre suffisant d'enseignants furent entrés dans la salle, comme des animaux pris au piège, M. Clayton rassembla tout le monde autour de lui. Ce qu'il avait à dire, prévint-il, était important et devait être entendu par tous.

\- Je voudrais vous rappeler, suite à de récents évènements, quelques points d'importance capitale.

Balayant toutes les personnes présentes de son regard sévère, il poursuivit.

\- Un enseignant est un adulte responsable, dont la mission qui lui a été confiée est d'accompagner les élèves durant leur scolarité, en leur transmettant les savoirs et les compétences qui lui seront utiles dans sa vie en société. On ne devient pas ami, ni complice, avec les élèves Ce genre d'attitude trop familière n'est certainement pas propice à leur réussite scolaire. Je tiens également à rappeler que nos élèves sont, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, des mineurs, et et en tant que professeurs, vous êtes des adultes ayant autorité sur eux. A cet égard, il est formellement interdit, et pas seulement par le règlement de l'école, mais aussi au regard de la loi, d'entretenir une relation de quelque nature que ce soit avec un élève, qui sorte du cadre établi de l'école.

\- M. Clayton, intervint une enseignante. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourquoi nous réserver un tel discours ? Il me semble que la vérité dans cette histoire, c'est que Hans Westergard n'a jamais pu supporter la rupture avec son ex, et qu'il a choisi pour son mensonge la prof qu'il peut le moins supporter.

Milo Thatch, le jeune et séduisant professeur de SVT aux grandes lunettes rondes, se leva de sa chaise, en manquant à moitié de renverser sa tasse de café au lait.

\- Je confirme qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'il y a bien plus que de l'eau dans le gaz entre Anna et Hans. Et c'est de pire en pire depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- J'espère tout de même qu'à chaque bêtise faite par un élève, ce ne sera pas à nous de remettre en question notre pratique, ajouta Mme Gerda d'un ton qui ne cachait pas sa désapprobation.

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit le proviseur d'un ton mielleux. Mais vous devez tout de même reconnaître qu'une telle situation, si elle était réelle, serait à la fois scandaleuse et hautement répréhensible, et je ne souhaite pas que notre établissement soit entachée par ce genre d'histoire.

\- Sans parler du fait que cela nous ferait nous poser doublement des questions quant à l'état mental des collègues avec qui nous travaillons tous les jours, intervint Weselton.

Il regarda délibérément Elsa, qui lui rendit son regard avec défi, les poings serrés dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Duke ?

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, siffla-t-il.

Un brouhaha annonciateur d'une querelle collective se fit entendre, mais M. Clayton la tua dans l'oeuf.

\- Allons, gardez votre calme je vous prie, et ne laissez pas cette sordide affaire vous diviser !

\- Je ne vois aucune affaire sordide, monsieur, répliqua Milo, uniquement le mensonge d'un élève jaloux !

Elsa regarda sa montre, tandis que chacun de ses collègues essayait de faire valoir son point de vue. C'était définitivement fichu pour la pause. Elle était fatiguée, et elle n'avait pas envie de prendre part aux conversations. Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir. Elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester seule dans sa salle de maths...

\- Mme Winter, je voudrais vous parler un instant.

Elsa se retourna, et n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête face à M. Clayton, même si tout son cerveau lui hurlait toute une série d'excuses pour pouvoir prendre la fuite. Ils se mirent à l'écart dans un coin du couloir. Le proviseur avait sur le visage une expression à la fois paternelle et réprobatrice qui donnait envie à l'enseignante de lui arracher sa moustache et de la lui faire avaler.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu des relations avec des femmes ?

La question prit Elsa totalement par surprise, et elle manqua un instant de s'étouffer.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de connaître des détails qui relèvent de ma vie privée !

\- C'est très important au contraire, pour m'aider à résoudre cette affaire.

\- Il n'y a aucune affaire, répliqua Elsa d'une voix si froide que l'air autour d'elle sembla se contracter. Hans veut faire du mal à Anna, et il se fiche complètement des conséquences. Maintenant si vous préférez vous tenir du côté de ce genre d'individu, capable de harceler une fille en classe _et_ en dehors du lycée - parce qu'il a déjà été interpelé par la police pour tentative d'agression envers Anna, figurez-vous - c'est votre problème, mais laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa l'homme planté au milieu du couloir. Comment arrivait-elle encore à marcher, c'était un mystère. Elle avait l'impression que l'intégralité de son cerveau était en panique totale, comme si tous ses neurones ne faisaient plus que courir dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et quelqu'un l'appeler alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa salle de classe.

\- Hey, Elsa !

L'enseignante se retourna, à la fois inquiète et épuisée. Elle n'avait plus _du tout_ envie de faire des efforts de politesse.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton excédé.

Elle reconnut Audrey Ramirez, l'une des professeur d'espagnol.

\- J'ai entendu ce que Clayton t'a demandé. Putain, je le trouve gonflé !

La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres. Pouvait-elle mettre sa collègue de son côté ? Ramirez était toujours de toutes les réunions et de tous les conseils d'administration et pouvait devenir une bonne alliée. Elsa ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Inutile d'avoir une telle conversation au beau milieu du couloir.

\- Sérieusement Elsa, dit la jeune femme aux traits hispaniques, la prochaine fois qu'il te convoque dans ton bureau, exige que je sois présente : je suis déléguée syndical. Je trouve qu'il est allé vraiment trop loin cette fois.

\- Moi aussi, dit la blonde, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Il ne doit sûrement pas supporter que tu sois lesbienne, répondit Ramirez en haussant les épaules. Il m'a l'air d'être un bon gros...

\- Que je sois _quoi ?!_ s'écria Elsa en manquant à nouveau de s'étouffer.

\- Bah, lesbienne.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Arrête ton char, je l'ai tout de suite su ! coupa Audrey en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Depuis que tu as rembarré le collègue de Français peu avant Noël, si tu veux tout savoir, expliqua-t-elle en réponse au froncement de sourcil interrogateur d'Elsa.

La grande blonde se tendit. Ce n'était pas, absolument pas le moment le plus approprié pour faire son coming-out au boulot, même si sa collègue était visiblement et ouvertement de son côté.

\- T'inquiète, entre nous, il faut se serrer les coudes ! dit Ramirez pour la rassurer, et les derniers doutes qu'Elsa avait à son égard disparurent. Et puis je te comprends, poursuivit-elle. Elle est vraiment belle, la p'tite Andersen.

\- Mais je ne sors pas avec Anna ! s'écria Elsa. Merde, il vous faut quoi pour que ça rentre ?!

\- Ok, ok, dit la brune en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Puis elle ajouta, avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est presque dommage en fait, car vous iriez bien ensemble, toutes les deux.

La sonnerie priva Elsa d'une tentative de réponse appropriée. La prof d'espagnol partit de la salle, laissant la mathématicienne abasourdie.

Le brouhaha croissant dans le couloir annonça l'arrivée imminente de ses Terminales. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu un DS de deux heures pour cette classe. Au moins, elle pourrait en profiter pour souffler un peu.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Anna, car à aucun moment pendant le cours la petite rousse ne leva les yeux vers elle. Un mélange de peur, de culpabilité et de honte tordait les entrailles de l'enseignante. Car après la scène avec le proviseur, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix désormais que de mettre un point final à leur relation.

* * *

**Heu... Câlin ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on abordera essentiellement la réaction d'Anna à tout ça - et celle de Mérida aussi.**

**Sinon à part ça, je pense que le Hermione/Luna a gagné le vote du public. J'ai même déjà écrit quelques lignes de scénario. Honnêtement, je pense en faire une histoire en post-Poudlard plutôt légère ( ça me fera du bien après celle-là). Je me garde une intrigue de ouf et un gros drama pour un éventuel Hermione/Bellatrix.**

**Des bisous et à mercredi prochain.**

**Ankou**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je n'ai pas pu faire la mise à jour au taf ce matin comme d'habitude, je commence à avoir un peu des semaines de folie.**

**Bon. Evidemment, Elsa avait deux portables ! A mes yeux, c'est carrément la précaution N°1 !**

**Autre source d'angoisse (pour certain(e)s) : la réflexion d'Elsa concernant le policier... ah, mais elle aurait pu l'apprendre de plein de façons (les élèves, ça parle si fort...), et puis dans ces périodes de luttes contre le harcèlement scolaire, on pourrait presque plutôt lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir signalé. Mais qu'a pu dire Hans à Clayton... ? mystère !**

**Ensuite, la fameuse prof d'espagnol. Si vous ne l'aviez pas reconnue, c'est la mécano dans Atlantide. On n'a pas fini de l'entendre en salle des profs.**

**Enfin, pour ceux qui ont perdu la trace du temps, on est début Mars, elles sont ensemble depuis 7 semaines en comptant les vacances de février.**

**Étonnamment, vous êtes presque tou(te)s favorable à l'idée d'une rupture (en tout cas, tous ceux qui ont commenté). Pauvre Anna, tout le monde te veut du mal.**

**Bon, j'arrête ici mes bavardages, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça de toute façons :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

\- Hé, Anna ! Est-ce que tu t'es tapée la prof de maths de l'an dernier aussi ?

De gros éclats de rire bien gras accompagnèrent la moquerie de Peter, et résonnèrent dans le hall du lycée, près de la sortie du réfectoire.

\- _Tu l'ouvres encore une fois, connard, et tu ne pourras plus jamais te taper quelqu'un de ta vie !_

Plusieurs élèves se figèrent et ouvrirent de grand yeux en entendant la menace proférée d'une voix hostile, et Mérida perdit pendant quelques instants l'usage de la parole. Car contrairement à toutes les autres fois, ces mots n'étaient pas sortis de la bouche intrépide de l'archère, mais de celle, exaspérée, d'Anna, qui sentait qu'elle allait finir par exploser quelqu'un avant la fin de la journée

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un sale rêve depuis 24h. Sa tête menaçait d'éclater sous l'accumulation de pensées, de réflexions et de craintes qui envahissaient son cerveau, et elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour vider son sac. Elle n'osait pas contacter Elsa tant qu'elles étaient dans l'enceinte du lycée et elle attendait désespérément ce week-end pour trouver un moyen de la voir malgré tout ça. Les quelques sms de la veille n'avaient pas suffi à l'apaiser. Elsa ne lui avait pas parlé de ses craintes, ne lui avait pas dit comment elle se sentait _elle_, et intérieurement, Anna commençait à paniquer.

L'après-midi fut longue et difficilement supportable. La petite rousse avait hâte de laisser ces grands murs gris et ces salles tristes derrière elle.

\- Ca te dit de regarder un film ce soir ? Je me sens pas du tout en état de bosser toute seule chez moi.

\- Carrément, répondit Mérida alors qu'Anna et elle se dirigeaient ensemble vers leur dernier cours de la journée.

* * *

A peine entrée chez l'archère, Anna lâcha son sac et se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon.

\- On se fait un jeu débile sur la Wii ? Genre une course avec les Lapins Crétins ?

\- Anna... commença son amie, qui était toujours debout entre le canapé et la télévision.

\- Ou alors un jeu de baston. Ouais, je me sentirais bien de tuer des zombies à coups de machette, là. Comme ça je pourrai imaginer qu'il s'agit de la tête de Hans.

\- Anna...

\- Putain, j'ai envie de faire n'importe quoi là. T'as pas du chocolat ? Je pourrais m'en enfiler une tablette. Ou un truc à boire qui soit plus fort que de la bière ? Si tu ne veux pas jouer, on peut se mater un film... Et si on regardait Game of Thrones ? Oh oui, ça me donne envie de mettre les têtes de Hans et de Clayton au bout d'une pique !

Mérida relâcha un soupir, et vint finalement s'asseoir à-côté d'elle.

\- J'suis pas très chaude pour un jeu... Ni même pour un film.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

La grande rousse hésita. Anna vit qu'elle tortillait ses doigts sur ses genoux, réaction pour le moins inhabituelle.

\- Et si... et si tu me parlais un peu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- L'accusation de Hans... c'était pas un coup dans le vide, pas vrai ? Tu es amoureuse de madame Winter.

Il n'y avait pas d'interrogation, dans la voix de Mérida. Pas le moindre questionnement, juste une grande affirmation qui n'avait besoin que d'être confirmée. Le même froid qui avait oppressée Anna pendant tout son interrogatoire avec Clayton revint l'envahir au grand galop, et son visage se vida de toutes ses couleurs.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'efforçant de soutenir le regard de son amie.

\- Ecoute Anna, je comprends très bien pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler, et je ne t'en veux pas, mais...

\- JE-NE-SORS-PAS-AVEC-WINTER ! hurla-t-elle.

Le regard de Mérida était définitivement sceptique. _Putain, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?_

La sportive leva la main et tendit son pouce.

\- Un : t'as jamais voulu me dire quoi que ce soit, ni même me montrer une photo. Deux : Tu m'as dit qu'elle aurait des ennuis si ça se savait. Elle, pas toi.

\- Et alors ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

\- Trois : t'as freaké en cours de maths sans aucune raison JUSTE AVANT de sortir avec ta copine.

\- J'étais déprimée !

\- Quatre : Winter s'appelle Elsa. Comme ta copine, je te signale !

Son cœur, qui n'était déjà plus au repos depuis quelques instants déjà, s'était contracté à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de dire son nom à Mérida ?

\- Les hasards, ça existe !

Anna criait maintenant, les deux filles s'étaient levées, et la petite rousse sautillait pour tenter d'attraper la main de l'archère, hors de sa portée, qui affichait quatre doigts tendus. Quand elle pointa le dernier de ses doigts, Anna s'attendait au pire. Elle arrêta de crier, et regarda son amie, la suppliant de se taire de ses yeux désespérés.

\- Cinq...

\- Arrête Mérida, je t'en prie...

Ca ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle était presque en train d'avouer. Mérida, elle, sentit qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Les lèvres de l'archère s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux.

\- Cinq, reprit-elle, tu la bouffes des yeux à chaque cours, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Six, acheva-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, beaucoup plus compréhensive, je te vois parfaitement tomber amoureuse d'elle, en fait.

C'est cette dernière remarque qui mit le coup final, et Anna fut incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et sa gorge de se nouer et se dénouer au rythme de ses sanglots. Mérida passa un bras autour de ses épaules et poursuivit de sa voix adoucie.

\- Tu vas continuer à dire que je me trompe, alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est la vérité, ou tu vas enfin tout me raconter ?

\- Je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire... hoqueta Anna entre deux sanglots qu'elle étouffa dans le creux entre la nuque et l'épaule de Mérida, rompant sa promesse par la même occasion.

\- Hey, tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'ai deviné, c'est tout !

\- Si c'est _si_ évident, tout le monde va le savoir ! Oh non Mérida, personne ne doit jamais le savoir, d'accord ? s'exclama Anna d'un ton désespéré en relevant la tête. Sinon elle... J'veux pas qu'on l'envoie au tribunal à cause de moi !

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. J'irai jurer devant la Bible que tu ne sors pas avec elle s'il le faut.

\- On n'est pas aux States, Mérida ! Personne ne jure sur la Bible ici.

\- Ah. Ouais. Peu importe le bouquin. Par contre il faudra faire jurer les autres aussi.

Le cœur d'Anna loupa un ou deux battements.

\- Q-quels autres ?

\- Bin Rap', Tiana, Kris et Alice... J'suis pas Sherlock, j'ai pas rassemblé tous mes indices toute seule, tu sais.

La petite rousse se prit la tête dans ses mains.

\- Sérieusement, vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

N'ayant plus aucun argument pour contrer les insistances de l'archère, Anna finit par tout lui raconter. La force qui lui écrasait le dos depuis la révélation de Hans la veille n'avait pas diminué, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un autre poids, presque aussi lourd, venait de quitter ses épaules.

Enfin, elle ne mentait plus à Mérida.

* * *

\- Mérida ?

\- Hmmm ? répondit l'archère depuis son lit, à quelques mètres du matelas où était allongée Anna, sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- Merci de l'avoir bien pris.

Mérida repoussa sa couette, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

\- Bah, je ne te l'ai pas vraiment dit, vu que tu as tout deviné.

La grande rousse resta quelques instants silencieuse, puis reprit, à voix basse.

\- Tu sais... j'y pensais tout le temps. Tous les jours. Ca me... ça me mettait en colère, vraiment. J'ai cru que j'étais jalouse - non, en fait _j'étais_ jalouse, de cette fille sur qui tu craquais tant. Je t'en voulais de ne rien me dire. Non, je sais maintenant pourquoi, dit-elle avant qu'Anna ne l'interrompe. Mais... j'avais l'impression de n'être pas assez bien, pas à sa hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir mériter ta confiance. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ça.

\- Mérida...

\- Et puis il y avait aussi cette meuf à qui tu parlais sur Internet. Qui avait ta confiance, _elle_. Ca m'a foutu les boules... Je comprends, maintenant. Sûrement qu'à ta place j'aurais fait pareil. C'est pas quelque chose que tu cries sur tous les toits.

\- Y'a... y'a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, murmura Anna.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, face à son amie. Elle hésitait à poursuivre, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il était trop tard pour se taire. Ses mains tremblaient, sur ses genoux. Plus que tout le reste, elle redoutait désormais la réaction de Mérida.

\- Je... j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal, avoua-t-elle, et que tu détestes Elsa... comme tu as détesté Hans.

L'archère ouvrit des yeux ronds. Anna serra nerveusement ses mains sur l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

\- Hans était un connard, dit finalement Mérida. Et avant que tu contestes, rappelle-toi tout ce qu'il t'a dit, et tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Il était vraiment pas assez bien pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

\- Et Elsa, est-elle assez bien pour toi ?

Mérida resta silencieuse si longtemps qu'Anna crut qu'elle ne répondrait jamais. Puis, elle poussa un soupir, comme si elle venait finalement de trouver ses mots.

\- Elle a pris un sacré risque en s'ouvrant à toi. Fallait oser. J'pense qu'il faudrait vraiment aimer quelqu'un pour accepter de se mettre en danger comme ça... Mais...

\- Quoi ?

\- … Laisse tomber. J'veux juste... je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, Anna.

Anna eut beau insister, la grande rousse refusa d'en dire plus, d'expliquer davantage ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle acceptait Elsa ? Mais est-ce que ça avait la moindre importance, qu'elle l'apprécie ou non ? _Je fais ce que je veux après tout, Mérida n'a pas à choisir pour moi !_ voulut-elle s'écrier. Mais Mérida l'avait avertie, pour Hans. Elle l'avait prévenue dès le début, l'an dernier. Si elle l'avait écoutée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Peut-être même que si elle lui avait fait confiance et qu'elle lui avait dit, le jour où elle lui avait demandé si elle craquait sur quelqu'un, qu'elle était amoureuse de sa prof de maths, la catastrophe provoquée par les révélations de Hans n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Alors oui, son avis comptait.

L'archère ayant cessé depuis un moment de parler, Anna finit par arrêter de gamberger, puis s'endormit.

* * *

\- Ca va derrière ? demanda Anna sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Ouais.

Les mains de Mérida étaient serrées autour de sa taille, et quand elle freinait, son casque se cognait parfois contre le sien.

Dans une rêverie éveillée, elle imaginait Elsa derrière elle sur son scooter, comme si les bras de l'archère étaient les siens. Elle pouvait presque les sentir, ses mains sur son ventre. Les sentir remonter lentement vers sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les caresses de l'autre jour.

_ Je me demande si elle a déjà fait de la moto..._ Elle ne la voyait pas du tout sur un deux-roues, ni même sur un vélo. Au contraire, elle l'imaginait plutôt dans le bus, plongée dans un livre et les yeux concentrés. Une sorte d'Hermione Granger aux longs cheveux blonds.

Anna était contente d'arriver en même temps que Mérida au lycée. Sa présence seule dissuaderait sans doute pas mal d'imbéciles de la harceler, et même si quelqu'un décidait de faire une scène malgré tout, elle était certaine de pouvoir bien mieux se défendre avec son amie pour la soutenir.

La veille, Gerda avait pris un bon moment pendant le cours de méthodologie pour parler de cette affaire, expliquant le danger des rumeurs, ce qu'était la diffamation, puis comme toute la classe donnait son avis et que ça commençait à devenir un débat mouvementé, elle avait coupé court en parlant d'homophobie, de sexisme et de harcèlement en milieu scolaire, en insistant sur leurs dangers respectifs, et les conséquences que ça pouvait entraîner sur des élèves fragiles. Anna savait que ça ne ferait pas taire tous les hargneux, mais elle était tout de même profondément reconnaissante envers sa prof d'histoire-géo. _C'est Clayton qui devrait prendre des leçons sur l'homophobie et le harcèlement..._

Les deux TP de la matinée se passèrent sans encombre (à part qu'elle renversa tout un bécher plein d'une substance inconnue sur sa blouse, et qu'elle observa des cailloux en SVT. Le prof suggéra même qu'il fallait les _lécher_ pour bien les étudier !), et comme souvent les vendredi, elle passa sa pause déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis des autres classes. A son grand étonnement, personne ne lui demanda qui était sa copine, personne ne parla de sa prof de maths. Elle en fut tout d'abord soulagé, avant de se dire que Mérida avait sans nul doute tenu tout le monde au courant, rendant inutile pour eux de lui poser la question.

La situation était étrange. Ses amis du lycée, au courant de sa relation avec une prof ? Pour elle qui avait promis de garder le secret le plus complet, c'était un échec total.

L'après-midi la rapprocha du moment le plus difficile de la journée : deux heures de maths à ne rien faire qui puisse révéler quoi que ce soit. Elsa avait le visage encore plus fermé que la veille. L'adolescente laissa échapper un gros soupir en s'effondrant sur sa chaise à côté de Mérida.

\- Vivement ce week-end, j'ai hâte que cette semaine de merde se termine, dit-elle à son amie dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Comme si leur relation n'était pas assez difficile comme ça, maintenant le simple plaisir de la regarder en classe lui était ôté. Au moins Hans était toujours exclu. Maigre consolation. Il reviendrait lundi, et les ennuis repartiront de plus belle.

Quand, aux alentour du milieu de la séance, l'enseignante vint à leur table pour vérifier leur travail, ce fut bref et sans la chaleur habituelle dans ses yeux bleus. Mais pour l'archère, qui n'avait jamais eu, elle, de manifestation discrète d'affection de la part de la prof, tout paraissait normal, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Anna était soudainement si déprimée.

C'est seulement après le cours, alors qu'elle cherchait ses gants dans son sac pour enfin quitter le sous-sol glacial du lycée, qu'elle découvrit la lettre.

La feuille de papier était glissée dans son sac, et en la dépliant, l'adolescente reconnut une écriture nette et serrée qui lui était familière. Celle qui accompagnait en général les notes sur ses devoirs de mathématiques.

C'était l'écriture d'Elsa.

_ « Anna,_

_ Je sais que c'est lâche de dire ceci par écrit, d'autant plus que j'étais devant toi il y a peu de temps. Ce que j'ai à dire est assez douloureux, et il était trop dangereux et compliqué de te le dire de vive voix._

_ Rassure-toi, je ne souhaite pas rompre avec toi, du moins pas vraiment. Mais seulement, il nous faut arrêter de nous voir. Arrêter totalement._

_ Nous pouvions difficilement être plus discrètes que nous l'étions, et Hans, si au début il cherchait juste, par curiosité et jalousie, à savoir qui j'étais, maintenant et après la sanction qu'il a eu, il va vouloir se venger. Il n'a pas eu de scrupules à te suivre jusque chez moi, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire à nouveau. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, il aura un film ou une photo comme preuve. _

_ Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Car, comme tu l'as vu, M. Clayton est resté assez sceptique. Il doit avoir des doutes. Sans doute parce que c'est une situation qui lui déplaît, et qu'il condamnerait notre relation s'il était au courant. Je ne peux malheureusement compter sur la bienveillance de personne. _

_ Malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je ne peux risquer de détruire tout ce qu'il m'a fallu des années à obtenir. Car si jamais par témérité ou négligence, j'ai été renvoyée (ou pire ! Tu sais que je risque même la prison !) pour être sortie avec toi, j'aurais gâché ma vie, tout fichu en l'air. Je ne suis pas capable de faire une telle folie. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre. Je sais que tu as bientôt dix-huit ans, et qu'à partir de ce moment, nos ennuis seront moindres, mais même ça je ne peux le parier. _

_ Je sais que ça va nous être très douloureux, à l'une comme à l'autre, de nous voir presque tous les jours, si indifférentes. T'avoir devant moi si souvent, et ne pouvoir te parler directement, te toucher, t'embrasser, sera une véritable torture. _

_ Je te donne rendez-vous après les résultats du bac. A ce moment-là, tu n'appartiendras plus à ce lycée, et nous serons enfin libres._

_ Je t'aime._

_ Elsa »_

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses genoux s'étaient dérobés sous son poids. Anna s'effondra sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, sa main serrée autour de la lettre à demi chiffonnée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Comme si tous ses sentiments, toutes ses sensations, venaient de disparaître de son corps, ne laissant plus qu'une douleur impossible à quantifier.

Le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers la tira de son état de stupeur. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle n'était définitivement pas en état de parler avec qui que ce soit. Elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche et enfourcha son scooter. Une demi-minute plus tard, elle filait sur le boulevard.

Loin de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, son cerveau était maintenant en pleine ébullition. Pourquoi Elsa lui avait-elle écrit une telle lettre ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelée ? Avait-elle perdu, s'était-elle débarrassée du téléphone qu'elle utilisait jusqu'à présent pour communiquer avec elle ?

Tout en s'efforçant de faire attention aux autres conducteurs, elle réfléchissait aux mots d'Elsa.

\- Gardons notre calme, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elsa ne la quittait pas et elle l'aimait toujours, c'était ça le plus important. Hans allait effectivement être un obstacle gênant, mais elles allaient bien trouver des moyens de le contourner. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas forcément besoin d'être dans la même pièce pour passer du temps ensemble.

Arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle ôta son gant et sortit son portable de la poche de son blouson.

_ « Je viens de lire ta lettre. Trop risqué pour se voir pour l'instant, mais on peut toujours s'appeler et s'envoyer des sms, au moins. C'est déjà ça. »_

Elle redémarra. Elle sentit le petit appareil vibrer alors qu'elle était à un autre feu, près de la statue de Jeanne d'Arc. Elsa allait forcément être rassurée, elles allaient planifier des rendez-vous par skype et ce genre de choses, c'était obligé.

_ « Non Anna. Il faut qu'on arrête tout. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »_

Son cœur et ses poumons arrêtèrent de fonctionner. Elle avait mal lu, ou bien Elsa avait mal écrit. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire une chose pareille !

Elle avait mal, et c'était une douleur physique, comme si des mains venaient d'entrer dans sa cage thoracique pour déchirer son cœur en deux. Sa main vibra à nouveau, et elle le sentit résonner dans tout son organisme, la secouant de l'intérieur. Elle avait envie d'ignorer le message, de jeter son téléphone dans une bouche d'égout, mais au lieu de ça elle ouvrit le dernier sms avec des mains tremblantes. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Elsa disant que son correcteur orthographique avait déformé ses mots. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

_ « Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le choix. Adieu Anna. »_

… _WAIT, WHAT ?_

Comme si un bouton venait d'être pressé à l'intérieur de sa tête, la douleur laissa instantanément place à la colère. Si Elsa pensait vraiment qu'elle allait accepter ces conditions insensées sans réagir, c'était bien mal la connaître !

Lorsque le feu passa au vert, elle tourna à gauche au lieu de tourner à droite, et se gara devant l'immeuble familier. Elle se retourna. Personne, pas de Hans à l'horizon, et la Mini bleue et la voiture de Mme Bulda étaient toutes les deux bien garées.

En un temps record, elle se trouva au quatrième étage.

Elle s'immobilisa, le poing tendu devant la porte. La dernière fois qu'elle avait hésité comme ça avant de frapper, elles n'étaient pas encore ensemble, et c'était il y a presque deux mois. Repoussant au fond de son estomac la boule d'appréhension qui lui remontait dans la gorge, elle toqua trois fois.

\- Elsa, s'il te plaît... Je sais que tu es là.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle songea un instant à partir, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de l'autre côté. Puis, la voix de son amoureuse. Qui ne lui ressemblait plus du tout.

\- Va t'en, Anna.

La voix était sèche, le ton cassant. Elle le ressentit aussi durement qu'un coup porté dans le ventre. Elle vacilla un instant sur ses pieds, puis recomposa sa posture, les poings serrés et le menton levé.

\- Attends Elsa !

La voix étouffé lui parvint de nouveau, de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- S'il te plait Anna, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'ai été très claire dans ma lettre : je ne peux pas, et tu le sais très bien !

\- Mais...

\- Je n'aurais même _jamais_ dû accepter au départ ! s'exclama Elsa d'une voix qui avait maintenant l'air désespérée. C'était une mauvaise idée, je le savais depuis le début ! Comment voulais-tu que ça puisse rester secret pendant six mois ?

Les mains, dans sa poitrine, continuaient de réduire son cœur en lambeaux. Entendre Elsa qualifier leur aventure romantique de « mauvaise idée » lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pensait-elle vraiment tout ce qu'elle lui disait ?

Elsa poursuivit, plus doucement cette fois.

\- Je te retrouverai en juillet... si tu veux toujours de moi à ce moment-là...

_Quoi ?_ Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait toujours d'elle en juillet, comment pourrait-elle cesser de l'aimer ? Comme si ce genre de sentiments pouvaient disparaître comme ça ! Oublierait-elle qu'elles se verront presque tous les jours ?

Anna prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Elsa tirer un trait sur tout ça. Elle se battrait, s'il le fallait. Mais pas dans la cage d'escalier, pas comme ça.

\- Elsa, laisse-moi entrer, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Juste une minute !

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ! Je ne vais pas rester dans le couloir avec tous tes voisins qui peuvent m'entendre !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de t'en aller. Ca ne sert à rien pour toi de rester là.

\- Mais...

La boule était revenue dans sa gorge, l'empêchant à nouveau de respirer. Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était monté entre ses oreilles. Les larmes brûlantes et piquantes forçaient leur chemin à travers ses paupières, et traçaient leurs ornières le long de ses joues.

Elle donna un petit coup de poing dépourvu d'énergie sur la porte.

\- … pourquoi tu ne m'ouvres pas ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Face au silence, ses genoux cessèrent de la soutenir, et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, cette porte qu'elle haïssait désormais, sa joue contre le bois qu'elle trempait de se larmes.

\- Parce que si je te laisse entrer, je ne serai jamais capable de me retenir de t'embrasser...

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, et Anna crut d'abord qu'elle avait mal entendu, ou qu'elle avait rêvé. Puis elle entendit un bruit, de l'autre côté de la porte. Elsa venait à son tour de glisser vers le sol, et le son était celui de son crâne cognant doucement contre la porte - ces trois putains de centimètres qui la séparaient de son ex-amoureuse.

\- Elsa ?

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, et ravala ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. C'était inutile d'insister ou d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Je t'aime, Elsa.

Si elle avait cru que la lecture de la lettre ou les mots de l'enseignante tout à l'heure l'avaient rendue triste, ce n'était rien comparé à la torture qu'elle ressentait en entendant à travers la porte Elsa éclater en sanglots.

La petite rousse enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et laissa ses propres larmes couler, écho de celles de sa prof, sa prof en danger, sa prof qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

* * *

Anna était toujours assise contre la porte d'entrée lorsque Olaf arriva.

En la voyant, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. La lycéenne se leva et se jeta dans ses bras, et il la serra maladroitement contre lui tout en murmurant des mots de réconfort. Que pouvait-il dire ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elles soient heureuses toutes les deux, mais Elsa avait raison, tout était bien trop risqué, bien trop dangereux, et quel autre choix pouvait-elle avoir ?

Il préférait voir Anna et Elsa malheureuses pendant quelques mois que de voir sa meilleure amie, sa sœur d'adoption, condamnée pour le simple fait _d'aimer_.

Anna partit, finalement, et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte.

Si seulement il était un expert en amour ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir les mots parfaits pour réparer tout ça.

* * *

Anna n'était pas encore arrivée à son scooter quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un message de sa mère ou de Mérida, elle faillit l'ignorer. C'était Elsa, mais ce n'était pas un sms. Elle lui envoyait une chanson.

Anna connaissait la chanteuse, Tracy Chapman, surtout pour sa chanson Revolution, mais ce titre-là ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant d'enfiler son casque et de rentrer chez elle.

_If you wait for me  
__Then I'll come for you_

Elle reconnaissait la musique, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux paroles jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait jamais été forte en anglais, mais elle maîtrisait suffisamment la langue pour comprendre les mots qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

_If you think of me_

Comme elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de couler, ses mains étant occupées à guider son véhicule, ses larmes tièdes glissèrent le long de son visage jusqu'à son cou enserré par son casque.

_ If you miss me once in awhile_

Une partie d'elle sentait son écharpe qui devenait humide, qui devenait glacée, qui l'étranglait comme des mains cadavériques serrées autour de sa gorge.

_ Then I'll return to you_

Le reste de son corps ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Il y avait un vide quelque part près de son cœur, et toutes ses émotions s'y écoulaient, comme aspirées par un trou noir.

_ I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

Elle laissa son vespa dans l'allée devant chez elle, négligea de l'attacher, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la petite pièce, elle ôta ses chaussures et se jeta sur son lit.

_Remembering_ \- Elle avait envie de maudire tout ce qui s'était immiscé entre elle et sa jolie blonde aux yeux bleus - _Your_ _touch -_ Hans - _Your_ _kiss -_ Clayton - _Your_ _warm_ _embrace_ \- elle-même qui n'avait pas su contenir sa patience - _I'll_ _find_ _my_ _way_ _back_ _to_ _you_ \- elle qui avait voulu tout et tout de suite.

_If you'll be waiting_

Elle qui n'avait pas cru aux conséquences.

_Please say you'll be waiting_

Avec ses écouteurs qui diffusaient la chanson en boucle, elle n'entendit pas ses parents toquer à la porte, écouter ses sanglots, s'échanger des regards inquiets et interrogateurs. Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi on ne l'appelait pas pour dîner.

_Together again  
__It would feel so good to be in your arms_

Elle n'avait pas faim. Comment une sensation aussi triviale aurait-elle pu trouver une place sans son cerveau agité ?

_If you can make a promise  
__If it's one that you can keep  
__I vow to come for you_

Elle s'endormit, épuisée par ses propres sanglots. Tracy Chapman continuait de chanter sa chanson, et dans un sommeil dominé par le chagrin, elle s'y raccrocha comme à une promesse.

_ If you wait for me._

* * *

_(Si tu m'attends  
__Je reviendrai vers toi  
__Si tu penses à moi  
__Si je te manque un peu parfois  
__Alors je reviendrai  
__Je reviendrai pour remplir ce vide dans ton cœur._

_Tant de souvenirs  
__Tes caresses  
__Tes baisers  
__Ta chaleur  
__Je trouverai mon chemin pour revenir vers toi  
__Si tu m'attends  
__S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu vas m'attendre._

_De nouveau ensemble  
__Ce serait si bon d'être dans tes bras  
__Si tu peux faire une promesse  
Si c'en est une que tu peux tenir  
__Je jure de revenir vers toi  
__Si tu m'attends._

_The Promise - La Promesse)_

* * *

**Je peux vous demander une faveur ? Est-ce que chaque lecteur ou lectrice pourrait laisser une review (courte ou non, logguée ou non) sur ce chapitre ? Je suis curieuse de savoir combien de personnes en tout lisent vraiment cette histoire :)**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Ankou**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir !**

**Oui je sais, il est tard, mais tant qu'il n'est pas minuit, le chapitre ne se transforme pas en citrouille. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu trop de travail aujourd'hui pour le faire au boulot, et ensuite j'avais un atelier « fabrication de bâtons de combat en mousse et latex » en vue d'un jeu de rôle où on va se taper dessus (entre autres). Sans parler du fait que le site a mis une bonne demie heure pour accepter d'uploader mon document.**

**Bilan de la semaine passée : Wow, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de messages ! Rien que mercredi, j'ai bien eu une alerte toutes les dix minutes, bande de fous (cœur).**

**Merci donc aux 7 **_**guests**_**, aux 5 garçons (s'il y en a d'autre, leur review ne le sous-entendait pas, il faudra en laisser une autre!), aux 9 personnes qui ont pleuré (câlins !), aux 8 personnes qui ont lu ma fic en une nuit et aux 12 fans de Mérida (les meilleurs). Et le plus gros de tous les mercis à ceux qui commentent à chaque chapitre (double cœur).**

**En vrac parce que si je répondais à chaque review, ce serait plus long que le chapitre :**

**\- On m'a conseillé la lecture de **_**Love Lessons 9 (Elsanna prof/élève, en anglais)**_**. Je ne connaissais pas, j'ai lu, j'ai bien aimé, mais j'ai trouvé que ça allait un peu trop vite à mon goût (1er rdv deux semaines après la rentrée...)**

**\- J'aimerais bien mettre plus de maths pour rendre les cours plus vivants (oui oui ça m'a été demandé :p) mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je suis une quiche en maths ^^ **

**\- Mulan va revenir. Très vite.**

**Un gros big up tout particulier à Lounils qui m'a sévèrement débloquée pour l'écriture des chapitres post-34. Grâce à elle, il y aura un chapitre mercredi prochain (Une ola des pouces pour Lounils !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

Anna serrait son téléphone contre sa poitrine. Elle s'était levée une demie heure plus tôt, après une nuit chaotique où elle n'avait fait qu'alterner le sommeil, les larmes et les mauvais rêves.

A son réveil, Anna avait découvert devant sa porte un plateau avec un bol, ses céréales préférées et une bouteille de lait. Elle n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, donc ce geste attentionné ne pouvait venir que de ses parents. Ses parents qui avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qui lui laissaient le temps et l'espace pour digérer ça toute seule.

Hier, elle n'avait voulu parler à personne. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que ses glandes lacrymales semblaient s'être taries et devaient reconstituer leur stock, elle ressentait le besoin de se confier, à n'importe qui. Elle avait un énorme sac d'émotions à vider.

Trinity ? Non, même si elle était sa complice qui l'avait aidée à accomplir ce grand forfait qu'était sortir avec sa prof de maths. Or, comme pour tout forfait, elle s'était fait prendre. Et elle pensait savoir comment Trinity réagirait. Elle lui dirait qu'elle connaissait les règles, qu'elle les avait acceptées, c'était inutile maintenant de se lamenter d'avoir perdu le jeu.

Kristoff ? Peut-être. Mais ce serait bizarre de se confier à lui maintenant alors qu'elle lui avait caché jusqu'à présent la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de l'utiliser.

Mérida ? Elle avait un entraînement tout l'après-midi, comme chaque samedi.

_Où sont les amis quand on a besoin d'eux ?_

Et Elsa ? Arrivait-elle à se réconforter auprès de quelqu'un, ou bien tous ses amis considéraient-ils eux aussi qu'elle avait joué avec le feu, et qu'il était trop tard pour se plaindre de s'être brûlée les doigts ? Peut-être qu'Elsa n'avait parlé d'elle à personne excepté Olaf, et ni ses amis ni sa famille ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit pour lui remonter le moral. Ouais, c'était surement ça. Elle ne voyait pas du tout Elsa raconter à tout son entourage qu'elle sortait avec une de ses élèves.

Assise sur son lit, les pieds enfouis dans d'énormes chaussettes roses affreuses mais délicieusement douces et chaudes, elle prit son téléphone et commença à pianoter. «_ Prends soin d'Elsa s'il te plaît_ », écrivit-t-elle. Mais elle resta le pouce suspendu au-dessus du numéro d'Olaf, sans finalement l'envoyer. C'était évident qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Il était sûrement en train de sécher ses larmes, à l'heure qu'il est.

Le souvenir de sa prof en train de pleurer fit grossir la boule qui obstruait déjà sa gorge. Elle se mordilla les lèvres et repoussa de nouvelles larmes du revers de la main.

Si seulement elle pouvait la réconforter. La serrer dans ses bras. Lui murmurer des mots apaisants. Lui dire que c'est pas grave, que ce n'est que quatre mois, dix-sept semaines, cent dix-neuf jours, et à peine soixante-six heures de mathématiques... Qu'après ça, elles iraient ensemble au resto en se tenant la main.

Anna empoigna son téléphone et composa une fois de plus le numéro de Mérida.

_Allez, Robin des Bois, décroche !_

Mérida ne répondit pas.

* * *

\- Mérida ?

L'archère coupa momentanément l'eau en entendant la voix de son entraîneur à l'entrée du vestiaire.

\- Ouais ?

\- Il y a une fille pour toi dans le hall.

\- J'finis ma douche et j'arrive !

Elle acheva de rincer la mousse du gel douche en essayant de garder ses cheveux au sec. Elle avait vu la série d'appels en absence et le sms ambiance « _il faut que je te parle_ » d'Anna un peu plus tôt, pendant son entraînement. Elle avait prévu de la rappeler sitôt qu'elle était dehors. Mais ça devait être vraiment grave pour qu'Anna se déplace jusqu'à son club.

Vu le contexte actuel, elle ne voyait qu'une seule raison : Winter flippait trop et venait de la plaquer.

L'archère sortit de sa douche et serra une serviette autour de son corps avant de retourner dans le vestiaire.

\- Salut, Mérida !

_Oh putain de merde..._

Ce n'était pas Anna.

C'était Mulan.

La grande rousse fit un bond en arrière en voyant l'asiatique, debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée à la voir, et putain, elle était _nue !_

\- Mulan ! Salut ! Heu, ça va ? Je... je m'habille et je suis à toi. Enfin je... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

_Ca y est je me mets à cafouiller, on dirait Anna._

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour refouler le rouge de ses joues, et s'approcha de la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui avait les joues presque aussi rouges que ses propres cheveux.

\- Excuse-moi, il faut que je prenne mes fringues. J'en ai pour une minute, ajouta-t-elle en se réfugiant dans la cabine de douche.

Le sol était trempé et elle détestait ça, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas se mettre à poil devant Mulan. Quelle idée de l'attendre dans le vestiaire, aussi ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le hall ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, sérieux ?

Son cœur battait aussi vite que lors d'une course autour du terrain.

Une fois convenablement vêtue, même si le bas de son pantalon était évidemment mouillé maintenant, elle retourna dans la pièce. Mulan, qui était assise sur le banc, se leva à son arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la grande rousse, en luttant pour garder un ton neutre.

\- J'ai pris le train. C'était pas si long, tu sais.

L'asiatique esquissa un sourire timide qu'elle trouva diablement charmant.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Il fallait que je te voie. Je... j'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Elle baissa les yeux et Mérida se mordilla les lèvres. Que répondre à ça ? _Ah c'est cool, la réciproque n'est pas vraie, désolée._ En plus de passer pour un monstre, elle serait une sacré menteuse. Elle pensait à Mulan bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'était simplement pas la seule personne à qui elle pensait.

La vibration de son portable mit fin à ce silence gênant. Il était posé sur le banc, juste à côté de Mulan. Elle s'approcha de l'asiatique pour attraper son téléphone, et quelque chose se contracta dans son ventre lorsqu'elle l'effleura au passage.

Elle avait quatre appels en absence, dont deux qui dataient d'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était sous la douche.

\- Anna a un problème, murmura Mérida. Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps toutes les deux, coupa Mulan. On pourrait aller dans un café, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Jamais Mérida n'avait été aussi indécise. L'asiatique avait un regard à la fois effrayé et plein d'espoir (et dieu que ses yeux étaient jolis). Elle avait envie d'accepter, de passer du temps avec cette fille qu'elle aimait beaucoup, qu'elle trouvait sacrément belle et qu'elle admirait pour son jeu et son sens de la répartie. Mais elle savait bien ce qui risquait de se passer si elles commençaient à passer du temps ensemble. Et si elle disait non ? Mais Mulan aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle croirait alors qu'elle la méprise et qu'elle n'en a rien à faire d'elle, qu'elle se moque d'elle depuis le début. Or c'était on ne peut plus faux.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement Mérida. J'peux juste appeler Anna ? Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

\- Ok...

Lorsque Mulan eut quitté le vestiaire, elle prit son téléphone et appela immédiatement sa meilleure amie, qui s'empressa de tout lui raconter. Bingo, c'était bien Winter qui avait joué la carte de la rupture. C'était évident, quelque part Winter était bien trop sérieuse pour continuer quelque chose d'aussi risqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda l'archère avec inquiétude.

\- Rien ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, de toute façon ?

\- Mais tu l'aimes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui, je l'aime ! cria Anna, en larmes, au téléphone. Mais j'ai pas le choix ! Elle a raison, Hans ne va pas nous lâcher d'une semelle, et je veux pas que... qu'il lui arrive des horreurs à cause de moi.

\- Alors tu vas la laisser partir, comme ça ? Sans rien faire ?

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle comprenait bien les arguments de Winter, mais putain, elle supportait vraiment pas d'entendre Anna pleurer.

\- Jusqu'au bac, dit Anna en retenant ses sanglots. C'est jusqu'au bac, et après plus rien ne se mettra entre elle et moi.

Après quelques mots de réconfort, maladroits comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, elle promit à Anna de passer la voir le lendemain après-midi, et de répondre à tous ses textos d'ici là. Fourrant son portable dans sa poche, elle attrapa son sac de sport et rejoignit Mulan dans l'entrée. L'asiatique avait un sourire inquiet, un peu timide, et en même temps, Mérida n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour voir qu'elle était aussi ravie de passer du temps avec elle.

Sans le vouloir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire tandis qu'elle conduisait l'autre archère jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle avait une bonne idée de l'endroit où elle allait l'emmener.

* * *

Anna ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit.

Ses parents ne lui avaient posé aucune question au dîner. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les en remercier ou leur en vouloir. N'avaient-ils donc pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ? _Sois pas débile, bien sûr qu'ils ont remarqué_. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de répondre à leur questions, de toute façon, alors leur silence était bien plus une marque d'intelligence et de respect que d'indifférence.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'en éloignait plus de cinq minutes, elle se rua sur son téléphone et fit face à la désormais habituelle déception. Aucun message d'Elsa. _Comme si elle allait m'écrire. Arrête de rêver, tête de pioche._

Elle avait passé la totalité de son samedi enfermée dans sa chambre, et n'en était sortie que pour dîner. Son oreiller trempé et ses yeux rougis en disaient long sur la façon dont elle avait passé sa journée. Elle eut envie d'écrire à Elsa pour la trois centième fois, et ses doigts glissèrent sur l'écran tactile de son portable, avant d'éteindre l'appareil. Non, elle ne devait pas lui écrire. Elle devait se comporter comme une adulte si elle voulait qu'Elsa s'intéresse toujours à elle dans quatre mois.

C'était devenu une nouvelle source d'angoisse. Elsa, son Elsa, l'aimera-t-elle toujours à ce moment-là ? Et si... et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui faisait changer d'avis ? Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas son élève, et qu'elle aurait le droit de fréquenter ? _Quelqu'un de mieux que moi... Ca ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver..._

L'idée revint au premier plan de ses pensées, et elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Elle passa une nuit tout aussi détestable que la précédente, mais à son réveil, l'idée de rester sur son lit lui était devenue insupportable. Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, sa mère achevait le sien, jouant à un jeu style mots-croisés sur sa tablette, tout en finissant son bol de café.

\- Eh bien, tu t'es levée tôt ! lança-t-elle en voyant sa fille arriver.

\- J'avais faim, dit Anna.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- On verra, répondit sombrement l'adolescente.

Mme Andersen se mordilla les lèvres, une mimique qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Anna lorsqu'elle était inquiète, ou contrariée. La petite rousse soupira.

\- Tu voulais savoir quand j'allais remplacer Hans, bah faudra attendre encore un peu.

\- Je suis désolée ma puce, dit la femme aux cheveux châtains avec une moue compatissante.

Elle se leva de table peu de temps après, déposant au passage un baiser sur le front de l'adolescente, qu'elle accompagna de quelques mots de réconforts.

De retour dans sa chambre après son petit déjeuner, Anna se rallongea sur son lit et attrapa machinalement son portable avant de l'envoyer à nouveau valser pour la peut-être cent cinquantième fois ce week-end. Elle aurait bien aimé se rendormir, mais le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté. _Si j'étais une fille sérieuse, je me mettrais au boulot_. Elle était sortie avec sa prof de maths, le mot sérieuse ne pouvait plus s'appliquer à elle désormais.

Avec un long soupir qui venait du fond de ses poumons, elle se leva, s'affala dans son fauteuil de bureau et sortit son trieur de son sac. Il fallait qu'elle se mette au travail. Si ses résultats chutaient, ça ne ferait que faire culpabiliser Elsa.

* * *

Anna n'avait jamais été aussi inspirée en philo. En deux heures et sans passer par la case brouillon, elle avait rédigé plus d'une copie double, et n'en était toujours pas à la conclusion. Son portable sonna alors qu'elle cherchait des mots percutants pour amorcer sa transition.

Le numéro était inconnu, mais elle décrocha quand même, espérant à moitié entendre la voix d'Elsa. Après tout, elle avait bien deux téléphones.

\- Allô ?

\- J'imagine que t'es contente, dit une voix.

La petite rousse se tendit. La surprise se disputa à l'inquiétude, et à la déception.

\- C-contente de quoi ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'arrêta de bouger et de respirer, tandis que la voix poursuivait, toujours sur le même ton désagréable et menaçant.

\- Tu l'as rien que pour toi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

C'était une voix féminine au téléphone, et définitivement pas celle de sa prof. Déformée par l'appareil électronique, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à la reconnaître. En tout cas, cette fille ou cette femme ne faisait pas partie de son entourage.

Elle avala sa salive, son cœur désormais inquiet battant comme un petit fou.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est à cause de toi que Mérida refuse d'être avec moi, hein ?

_… what ? Attends, mais..._

\- M-Mulan ?

La fille pleurait maintenant, de l'autre côté de la ligne. Anna entendait distinctement le moindre de ses sanglots. Sa gorge se noua. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez d'empathie pour compatir avec Mulan, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle luttait encore pour se débattre de son propre chagrin.

\- Ecoute Mulan, j'y suis pour rien tu sais. J'ai rien à voir dans tout ça. J'peux essayer d'en parler avec elle si tu veux, mais elle a l'air...

\- Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'y es pour rien ! cria l'archère avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir dans la voix.

\- Mais je t'assure...

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle est amoureuse de toi !

_QUOI ?_

La surprise lui fit lâcher son téléphone. Comme au ralenti, Anna ramassa l'appareil d'une main tremblante et l'approcha à nouveau de son oreille. Puis elle secoua la tête. C'était _complètement stupide_.

\- Tu dérailles, Mérida n'est _pas_ amoureuse de moi.

\- Ah oui ? Tu serais bien la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué alors !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc pareil ?

La petite rousse écouta avec stupéfaction l'archère faire la liste de tous les arguments qui, selon elle, prouvaient par A+B que Mérida avait des sentiments pour elle qui étaient plus forts que de la simple amitié. Des phrases qu'elle avait prononcées, des attitudes, des comportements qu'elle avait eus, et ce alors même qu'elle ne la voyait guère plus qu'une fois tous les deux mois. Le doute commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Anna comme elle pensait à toutes les scènes auxquelles Mulan n'avait pas assisté, et qui étaient définitivement _ambiguës, _maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle refusait d'y croire.

\- Ca... ça ne tient pas debout, ton histoire, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quand j'ai dit à Mérida que je craquais sur une fille il y a plusieurs mois, elle a totalement paniqué en croyant que c'était elle. Elle était même super flippée de devoir me mettre un râteau. Si elle était amoureuse de moi comme tu dis, elle aurait dû être folle de joie.

Mulan resta silencieuse, et Anna pouvait sans problème imaginer son air surpris.

\- Et tu n'es pas amoureuse de Mérida ? demanda finalement l'archère.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai une copine, enfin... j'avais une copine, jusqu'à vendredi.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier, pendant ces quelques instants de conversation, qu'elle s'était fait larguer par lettre interposée.

\- Oh... je suis désolée.

\- … Merci.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, et elle repoussa ses larmes de sa manche qui n'avait pas totalement fini de sécher depuis sa dernière crise de larmes.

\- Tu sais Mulan, dit petite rousse d'une voix douce, elle te kiffe, Mérida.

Il y eut un silence, puis un sanglot à demi étouffé.

\- Alors pourquoi elle me rejette comme ça ?

Anna ne put empêcher un élan de solidarité de l'envahir. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux fait rejeter par la fille qu'elles aimaient, si personne ne pouvait rien pour elle, peut-être qu'elle au moins pouvait faire quelque chose pour Mulan.

\- J'en sais rien, mais je vais me débrouiller pour le savoir.

Elle allait secouer Mérida si fort qu'elle en tremblerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle change d'avis.

* * *

Anna n'avait jamais compris ces filles, dans les comédies romantiques, qui soignent leurs chagrins d'amour en mangeant des glaces au chocolat tout en regardant d'autres comédies romantiques. En tout cas, jusqu'à présent. Car depuis que Mérida était arrivée, elles n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de regarder des films et des dessins animés tout en vidant consciencieusement une grande boîte de chocolats à la praline.

Elles étaient assises sur le lit d'Anna, avec des oreillers en guise de dossier, et la couette confortablement posée sur leurs jambes. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles regardaient un film ensemble, Anna était blottie contre la grande rousse, qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait toujours aimé quand Mérida la serrait dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais les mots de Mulan avaient réussi à semer une idée dans son esprit, et elle avait beau nier, faire la liste des contre-arguments, trouver cela ridicule, elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître cette maudite idée de sa tête.

Est-ce que Mérida était amoureuse d'elle ?

Elle ne pouvait _quand_ _même_ pas lui poser la question !

_Tu fais chier, Mulan._ A cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait même plus profiter simplement de passer l'après-midi avec sa meilleure amie. Mais penser à Mulan lui rappela la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite quelques heures plus tôt. Elle regarda son amie, qui fixait l'écran de télévision, inconsciente de ses tourments intérieurs. Ouais, c'était le bon moment pour en parler.

\- Mérida ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Mulan ?

L'archère sursauta et se redressa vivement, puis recula sur le lit en s'éloignant d'Anna, comme si la question était une agression qui lui faisait avoir besoin de davantage d'espace vital.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

La réaction était beaucoup, beaucoup trop brutale, même pour Mérida. Pour la matheuse, les choses étaient claires : si son amie n'en avait rien à faire de Mulan, elle n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça.

En plus, l'asiatique lui avait dit, quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone, que Mérida et elle avaient passé l'après midi de la veille ensemble, et la grande rousse ne lui en avait pas touché un seul mot. Elle qui était sa meilleure amie aurait pourtant _dû_ être au courant ! Alors si ça n'avait pas d'importance, pourquoi le garder secret ?

\- Chais pas, je me posais juste la question.

\- J't'ai déjà dit que non, grogna l'archère.

\- Moi j'pense que si, dit Anna d'un ton dégagé tout en regardant l'écran.

\- Bah tu penses mal.

Mérida croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, mais son visage n'avait pas l'air en colère. Non, il avait l'air _boudeur_.

\- Mulan est amoureuse de toi, tu sais.

Mérida ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, puis baissa la tête et se mit à chiffonner nerveusement la couette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. La remarque l'affecta bien plus qu'Anna ne l'aurait cru. _Un point pour moi ! _

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

\- … Non, grommela-t-elle, butée.

\- Je t'ai tout dit pour Elsa, et c'était un super gros secret, alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Vous ne risquez rien à être ensemble, à ce que je sache !

\- Tu... tu pourrais pas comprendre, murmura Mérida.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Anna, piquée au vif. J'ai eu deux relations complètement chelous, j'ai craqué pour une prof, je suis allée la voir en cachette pendant des semaines, et je ne pourrais pas te comprendre ? J'sais bien que ça fait pas de moi une experte en amour mais quand même !

L'archère garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains, et baissa la voix.

\- Je... j'aime beaucoup Mulan, mais...

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- … J'ai pas envie d'être amoureuse, lâcha-t-elle.

La mâchoire d'Anna se décrocha sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'avait jamais, jamais entendu ça.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu fais tout ça parce que... parce que t'as juste pas envie d'être amoureuse ? Mais, poursuivit-elle alors que Mérida venait d'acquiescer silencieusement, tu peux pas contrôler un truc pareil ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être amoureuse juste comme ça !

\- J'sais...

\- Mais, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Mulan t'aime, tu l'aimes, il est où le problème ? Vous au moins vous n'avez pas à vous cacher, personne ne vous convoquera dans le bureau du proviseur pour ça, et connaissant ton père, il va l'adorer ! Sérieux, t'as pas idée de la chance que tu as ! Je t'interdis de cracher là-dessus, t'as pas le droit !

L'archère murmura quelque chose d'une voix inintelligible.

Anna lui demanda de répéter.

Mérida secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu facile, le regard de chien battu et la remarque sur la confiance, mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Mérida s'en sortir comme ça. Mais quand la grande rousse ouvrit la bouche pour révéler enfin ce qu'elle gardait secret, tout en fuyant son regard, Anna commença à paniquer. Et si... et si elle lui avouait qu'au lieu d'aimer Mulan, elle l'aimait _elle _? Que pourrait-elle répondre à ça ?

Si elle avait à lui mettre un râteau, leur amitié pourrait-elle en sortir intacte ?_ Mulan, sérieux, tu as intérêt à avoir tort._

Mérida se mordilla les lèvres, referma la bouche, l'ouvrit à nouveau, puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas te foutre de moi, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Promis-juré !

\- Sérieusement...

La petite rousse leva les yeux au ciel, et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Je te promets, Mérida, de ne pas me moquer de toi.

Elle entendit l'archère avaler péniblement sa salive. Anna retint son souffle.

\- J'ai peur d'être amoureuse, souffla finalement Mérida.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Anna.

_C'était donc ça ? _

Elle ne se moqua pas, conformément à sa promesse, mais elle était tout de même déçue. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus sensationnel. _Au moins, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Ha, j'avais bien raison ! T'avais tout faux, Mulan !_

Mérida avait toujours la tête enfouie dans ses mains, et en s'approchant, Anna se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas des gros sanglots, mais tout de même, il y avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Des _larmes_. Sur les joues de _Mérida_.

Incapable de rester comme ça sans rien faire, elle prit l'archère dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, comme elle avait vu Mérida le faire à maintes reprises pour la réconforter. Après d'ultimes insistances, la grande rousse finit par vider entièrement son sac.

Anna aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt. A force d'être qualifiée par tout le monde d_'insensible_, Mérida avait fini par s'identifier comme telle, et désormais l'idée même d'être amoureuse l'effrayait, car cela signifiait pour elle être sensible, fragile, faible, et ces adjectifs ne pouvaient pas s'appliquer à l'archère. Elle avait vu comment les gens sont malheureux après une peine de cœur. Et elle ne voulait pas, oh non, ressembler à ces gens-là, elle ne voulait pas être triste, elle ne voulait pas se transformer en une petite chose fragile. Et elle détestait, mon dieu qu'elle détestait, voir Anna être triste parce qu'elle était amoureuse et que ça ne marchait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Hey ma belle, dit Anna d'une voix réconfortante. Tu peux aimer quelqu'un sans te transformer en guimauve ! Et être amoureuse ça ne rend pas triste, ça rend heureux, la plupart du temps. J't'assure ! J'étais heureuse avec Elsa avant que Hans ne vienne tout gâcher !

_ Il va lui falloir des années de thérapies avant de se débarrasser d'une idée pareille..._

Finalement, Anna réussit à lui faire promettre d'aller voir Mulan dès qu'elle le pourrait (elle habitait quand même à plus de cent kilomètres) et de se comporter correctement cette fois. C'est à dire que leur rencontre devrait au moins impliquer des excuses, un baiser et une déclaration d'amour.

* * *

Elsa avait elle aussi passé un week-end détestable. Et contrairement à son ex-petite amie, elle n'avait absolument aucun espoir de voir les choses s'arranger avant la fin de l'année.

Elle avait réussi à éviter de croiser Anna pendant toute la journée du lundi, mais c'était finalement un effort bien inutile, et lorsqu'elle fit rentrer ses Terminales dans la salle le lendemain après-midi, il lui fallut un impressionnant effort de volonté pour ne pas flancher en voyant la tristesse et la peine qui avaient envahi le visage et les yeux d'Anna.

C'était le moment de jouer la carte de la froide indifférence. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais elle ne put empêcher son corps de réagir de façon brutale quand un autre élève se trouva face à elle. Les couleurs quittèrent son visage lorsque Hans s'approcha, sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée, pour lui remettre une lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en prenant l'enveloppe.

\- Des excuses, grommela-t-il. M. Kai m'a dit que je ne retournerai pas en classe si je ne vous en écrivais pas.

L'enseignante retint un soupir de soulagement, et regarda l'adolescent se diriger vers sa place habituelle.

La séance se déroula sans aucun accroc. Le retour du garçon s'était fait visiblement sans encombre ni scandale, mais la piètre sincérité dont il faisait preuve dans sa lettre ne l'incitait pas à relâcher sa garde. Elle profita d'un instant où tous ses élèves étaient calmement en train de travailler pour s'asseoir, première pause depuis le début de la séance. Elle regarda discrètement son téléphone, et sentit une vague de fatigue l'accabler lorsqu'elle vit qu'il restait encore quarante minutes de cours.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, et les vingt-huit adolescents quittèrent bruyamment la salle, la laissant seule avec les piles de papiers sur son bureau, son ordinateur à éteindre et le tableau à effacer. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira. Peut-être que dans quelques semaines, elle pourrait à nouveau se permettre de regarder Anna, et de lui sourire de temps en temps.

Le chagrin n'était pas une chose facile à supporter, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait de l'entraînement. Pendant deux années entières, elle avait porté le deuil de ses parents sans qu'un seul de ses camarades de classe ne réalise quoi que ce soit, pensant qu'elle était tout simplement réservée ou timide. Seule Belle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il avait quand même fallu qu'elle harcèle Olaf pour en savoir plus.

Fouillant dans une poche de son sac, elle en sortit le vieux téléphone, celui qu'elle n'avait utilisé que pour communiquer avec Anna. Après l'avoir déverrouillé, elle afficha la photo qu'elle avait prise, le premier jour des vacances de février. Elle regarda Anna lui sourire, ou plutôt sourire à l'appareil, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras sur le canapé. Elle se mordilla les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elles avaient passé un si bon moment ce jour-là...

Deux coups secs frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter, et dans un élan de panique, elle effaça la photo, verrouilla le téléphone et le cacha à nouveau au fond de son sac, poussant ce dernier sous son bureau d'un coup de pied.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'enseignante, qui espérait à moitié à voir Anna entrer dans la classe, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'élève qui, après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas vif vers son bureau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Mérida ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre et professionnelle.

\- J'voulais vous parler.

L'archère s'avança aussi près qu'elle le pouvait de l'enseignante tout en respectant son espace vital, puis elle poursuivit en un murmure.

\- Vous parler d'Anna.

Un spasme agita les mains d'Elsa, qui fit son possible pour ne pas paraître affectée.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton.

\- Je suis au courant, dit l'élève, à voix basse mais sans chuchoter, cette fois.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une réponse adaptée, Mérida la coupa.

\- C'est pas la peine de nier, Anna m'a tout dit. C'est pas sa faute, ajouta-t-elle comme pour protéger la promesse qu'avait faite sa meilleure amie. Je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Elsa regarda la grande rousse avec méfiance. _Bon, étant donné ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais dû m'en douter._

\- Je vois...

\- Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle n'aurait pas pu me mentir, de toute façon.

L'enseignante ne pouvait qu'imaginer _l'état dans lequel elle était_. Un frisson qu'elle ne put contrôler la parcourut des pieds à la tête, et elle serra ses bras autour de son estomac tout en reculant d'un pas, comme si l'adolescente venait de la frapper.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, murmura-t-elle à la lycéenne, debout devant elle. Si tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe, alors tu sais aussi pourquoi j'ai du prendre cette décision. Anna l'a bien compris,elle, et je pense que toi aussi tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre les enjeux qui se cachent derrière tout ça.

\- Elle l'a compris, acquiesça l'adolescente, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle en est contente.

La remarque et le ton lourd de reproche atteignirent l'enseignante en pleine poitrine.

\- Parce que tu imagines peut-être que j'en suis contente, moi ? Je comprends les sentiments que tu as pour Anna, mais n'oublie pas que les autres ont des sentiments aussi. Je n'ai pas pris ces décisions dans le but de lui faire du mal. Bien au contraire, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

La sportive poussa un soupir, comme si c'était douloureux pour elle d'admettre la vérité dans les mots de l'enseignante. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, et elle avança d'un pas vers le bureau professoral, s'empara d'un stylo rouge et d'un morceau de papier qui était probablement un billet de retard usagé, le retourna et écrivit frénétiquement dessus.

Elsa, sourcils froncés, tendit la main et accepta le morceau de papier que Mérida lui donna.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est mon numéro, coupa la grande rousse. Si jamais ça va pas.

L'adulte regarda le morceau de papier et fixa le numéro d'un air abasourdi.

\- N'hésitez pas, insista Mérida.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Elsa la regarda partir sans dire un seul mot, et seulement lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, elle retomba sur sa chaise comme si ses jambes venaient de fournir leur dernier effort et qu'il était impossible pour elle de rester debout. Elle tendit un bras vers son bureau et, dans un geste dépourvu d'énergie, elle rentra dans son répertoire le numéro de l'adolescente, tout en se faisant la promesse de ne jamais l'utiliser.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Des bisous et à mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Pas de retard aujourd'hui, ouf ! Je ne me ferai pas taper sur les doigts !**

**Vos retours du chapitre 33 sont mitigés, enfin surtout pour la scène de fin et l'échange de numéro. Quelques réponses à vos questions :**

**\- S'avance-t-on vers un Mérida/Elsa ? **Hmm, ce serait vraiment trop capillotracté. Je n'ai laissé aucun indice dans ce sens (à part un mattage de cul aux alentours du chapitre 18).

**\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui donner son numéro ?** Je ne sais pas, je voyais bien Mérida faire ça. Comme si elle se mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec Elsa (badass). Évidemment, ça ne sera pas sans conséquences.

**\- Anna va-t-elle devoir choisir entre Mérida et Elsa ? **Éternelle question. La réponse n'est pas pour maintenant ^^

**\- Hans a-t-il fini de tous nous faire chier ? **Si je disais non, ce serait trop facile :p

**\- Quand Anna est-elle enfin majeure ?** Bientôt.

**Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire d'hypothèses sur la suite, pour moi c'est vraiment super, ça veut dire que je m'écarte suffisamment des sentiers battus et des scènes clichés.  
J'espère que le 34 va vous surprendre. Comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques chapitres, c'est un de mes préférés. On peut presque dire qu'il correspond au climax du 2è acte. Voila, je suis nerveuse maintenant. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

La semaine qui s'écoula fut pour Anna l'une des pire de sa vie.

L'absence d'Elsa la frappait avec violence, à des endroits de son corps, de son cœur et de son esprit dont elle ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence, et chaque cours avec elle ne faisait qu'empirer ce qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Seule sa volonté lui permit de poursuivre ses études avec autant d'application que nécessaire.

Elle aurait préféré s'enfouir dans un terrier et n'en ressortir qu'en juillet, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait le bac, les révisions, les TP notés, les dissertations, les oraux, bref, tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger. Elle avait été une bonne élève jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas le moment de foutre en l'air ses sept années de collège et de lycée. Même avec la meilleure raison du monde.

Comme si les études était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait laisser de côté, de toute façons. Les élèves de Terminale avaient reçu leur livret d'orientation définitif, et Anna avait désormais à faire ses choix. Et de la décision qu'elle allait devoir prendre dépendaient toutes les années à venir.

La réalité l'avait frappé comme un coup de poing lorsque le livret bleu avait été déposé devant elle, pendant un cours d'histoire-géo. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'avait été que des intentions d'orientations, des vœux, guère plus que des _idées_. Des _pourquoi pas ?_ Elle n'avait pas pensé, n'avait pas voulu penser à son _futur_. Un mot qui semblait trop gros, trop effrayant, trop intimidant pour l'adolescente qu'elle était. Et loin, si _loin_...

Elle savait bien que le bac n'était pas grand chose, et que les véritables études allaient à peine commencer, mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Quels étaient ses plans ? Avait-elle seulement des plans ?

Quand elle pensait au mot _futur_, un seul autre mot parvenait à y faire écho. _Elsa_.

Elle passa chaque instant de temps libre au CDI, à se renseigner sur les différentes universités, et ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Fac ou prépa ? On disait parmi les élèves et les enseignants que la fac était d'un niveau beaucoup plus faible, mais d'un autre côté, avait-elle envie de ressembler à ces personnes pleines d'angoisse ou d'arrogance, selon leur rang dans le classement, qu'elle croisait parfois dans les couloirs ? Et puis, en choisissant la prépa, cela signifiait deux ans de plus au lycée. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle s'inflige deux années supplémentaires sans pouvoir être avec Elsa.

Elle refusa de sortir avec les filles et Kristoff le week-end, prétextant du travail. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle voulait noyer son cerveau sous une épaisse couche de contenu scolaire, espérant peut-être par là grappiller quelques instants sans penser à Elsa. Faux espoir, bien sûr. Entre deux exercices ou fiches de révision, elle se levait et se mettait à faire les cent pas sans but dans sa chambre. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, lui envoyait à chaque seconde des flashes et des images de sa prof, et lorsqu'elle sentait revenir la sensation désormais familière qu'était la brûlure dans ses yeux, elle retournait s'asseoir.

Sérieusement, si seulement elle pouvait mettre cette partie de son cerveau au coin et lui ordonner de se taire, ne serait-ce qu'une heure...

Ce damné livret d'orientation devenait une source de pression, lui aussi. Pendant l'heure de méthodologie du mardi matin, Gerda emmena leur groupe au CDI pour faire des recherches concernant les études supérieures. Anna, qui avait déjà passé plus d'heures que nécessaires dans la bibliothèque, resta assise sur son fauteuil préféré, faisant semblant de lire une brochure sur la fac de Lyon, alors qu'en vérité, chacune de ses pensées était dirigée _ailleurs_.

\- Alors Anna, tu trouves ton bonheur ? demanda l'enseignante.

L'adolescente sursauta, surprise par l'arrivée non signalée de sa prof d'histoire-géo. Elle se redressa et montra la couverture de la brochure à la femme, comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse à sa question.

\- Ah, bien ! Plutôt université que classe prépa, donc ?

La petite rousse haussa les épaules, puis, avec un soupir, détailla à Gerda l'étendue de son indécision.

\- Tu sais Anna, dit la femme avec un sourire encourageant, tu devrais vraiment en parler à ta prof de maths. Elle aura des réponses bien plus précises que moi.

La lycéenne réprima un frisson en entendant la prof parler d'Elsa, puis elle se renfrogna.

\- Mouais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un ton boudeur.

\- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Gerda en fronçant les sourcils. Tout se passe bien avec elle pourtant, tu... _Oh !_

_ Ouais, ben si vous aviez oublié, pas moi_, grogna mentalement l'adolescente.

\- Anna, tu ne dois pas laisser une chose pareille te perturber ! s'exclama la femme. Personne d'autre ne va croire que ce qu'a dit Hans est vrai, alors ne t'interdit surtout pas d'aller lui parler !

_Je ne me l'interdis pas, c'est elle qui me l'interdit. C'est à elle que vous devriez tenir ce discours, tiens._

\- J'vais y penser, grommela-t-elle.

Mais elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'elle n'essaierait pas de lui parler. Qu'elle n'utiliserait pas cette histoire d'orientation comme _excuse_. Et pendant son cours de maths de l'après-midi, elle se contenta, comme les jours précédents, de travailler en silence.

Lors d'un exercice qu'elle acheva avec une facilité évidente, elle surprit le regard de sa prof dirigé sur elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut lui sourire, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que détourner les yeux, incapable de masquer sa rancœur. En relevant la tête quelques instants plus tard, elle vit qu'Elsa la regardait toujours - n'avait-elle cessé de la fixer ? _Bonjour la discrétion. Et c'est moi l'ado débile qui fait tout foirer. _Mais aucune amertume ne put empêcher son cœur de se briser une fois de plus à la vue de l'expression blessée dans cet océan bleu.

A la fin du cours, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de faire depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette porte au quatrième étage, cette porte qui ne s'était pas ouverte sur elle. Elle répondit au dernier message d'Elsa, acceptant sa promesse en utilisant le même moyen : une chanson.

* * *

C'est seulement en rentrant dans sa chambre, alors que son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'écran du petit téléphone laissé sur sa table de nuit, qu'Elsa vit le message.

Les notes douces et mélodieuses résonnèrent dans la petite pièce lorsqu'elle lança la musique, et elle s'allongea sur son lit, à la fois curieuse et inquiète d'entendre les paroles, qu'Anna n'avait, tout comme elle, certainement pas choisies au hasard.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

Elle aussi reconnut la chanson. Elle l'avait déjà entendue, il y a des années de cela, lorsqu'elle jouait à ce jeu, et elle l'entendait encore de temps à autres, quand Olaf mettait sa playlist de gamer nostalgique. C'était la musique d'un Final Fantasy.

Un sourire étira ses joues déjà recouvertes de larmes, car qui d'autre qu'Anna pouvait lui envoyer une chanson d'amour tirée d'un jeu vidéo ?

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

Mais que signifiaient-elles, ces paroles ? Était-ce la réponse qu'elle attendait ? Qu'elle _méritait _?

Elle ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le regard que lui avait lancé, pendant le cours, sa désormais ex-petite amie. Un regard qui exprimait une émotion que jamais, jamais elle n'avait vue dans les yeux d'Anna, jamais dirigée vers _elle_. _Elle n'est pas en colère contre moi, mais contre la situation_, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, tandis qu'une autre partie de son esprit ricanait avec aigreur et répliquait en la traitant d'idiote, d'aveugle, et Elsa réalisa avec désespoir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer laquelle était la voix de la raison.

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour voir le visage d'Anna, souriant, heureux, définitivement amoureux.

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_ Anna. Anna. Anna._

Le son craquait et sifflait lorsque la voix montait trop haut, le petit téléphone n'était certainement pas optimisé pour l'écoute prolongée de la musique, mais Elsa ne se leva pas, et laissa la mélodie grésiller en écho avec son cœur.

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?_

Etait-ce qu'Anna avait ressenti, quand elle lui avait envoyé sa chanson ? Ne faisait-elle que lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce ? Lui faire payer sa lâcheté d'avoir utilisé un intermédiaire pour dire des mots qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de prononcer ?

_Was it fate, that brought us close and now leaves me behind ?_

\- Oh, tu rejoues à FF IX ? s'exclama la voix enjouée d'Olaf depuis le haut des escaliers.

Évidemment, le neuf. Le préféré d'Anna.

Le garçon poussa la porte, et son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie, non pas assise manette en main, mais en position foetale sur son lit, les yeux rouges, enflés et toujours débordants de larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu écoutes cette chanson ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

\- C'est Anna qui me l'a envoyée, croassa-t-elle en repliant davantage ses jambes contre sa poitrine, comme si elle pouvait par cela empêcher son cœur de s'échapper de sa cage d'os et de chair. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bon signe ou pas.

Le jeune homme s'assit précautionneusement au bout du lit et caressa doucement sa meilleure amie.

\- Bien sûr que c'est bon signe, répondit Olaf comme si c'était une évidence. Le voleur, il revient vers la princesse, à la fin du jeu !

* * *

\- Elsa ?

\- La mathématicienne referma la porte de son casier et se retourna.

\- Audrey ?

\- Je peux te parler en privé un instant ? demanda Ramirez.

Tout en essayant de cacher sa surprise, la grande blonde suivit sa collègue dans une salle de réunion, et referma la porte derrière elle non sans s'être discrètement assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dan le couloir. Elle fit face à Ramirez, qui serrait nerveusement ses doigts. C'était absurde, car ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir, mais Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser en repensant à leur précédente conversation.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Audrey regarda une dernière fois ses mains, qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu sais... je ne le pensais pas vraiment, je voulais juste plaisanter... détendre l'atmosphère. C'était injurieux, et je ne m'en suis pas rendue tout de suite compte, donc je voulais te présenter mes excuses, conclut-elle.

Elsa referma la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte sans s'en être rendue compte. Les pensées et les conclusions des gens étaient tout de même bien étranges, songea-t-elle, comme une fois de plus, elle avait été prise par surprise par la réaction de quelqu'un.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Ça m'aurait peut-être fait rire, dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Sûrement. Ou pas. Ma femme - je lui ai raconté ce qui t'était arrivé - m'a dit que si c'était un de ses collègues qui s'était permis de lui dire ça, elle lui aurait balancé une droite direct. C'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était déplacé.

\- Tu as une femme ? demanda Elsa, légèrement surprise aussi bien par la révélation que par le mot que sa collègue avait utilisé. Tu es mariée ?

\- Non, mais on y pense. Elle est souvent en déplacement, pour l'instant, ce qui rend les choses un peu compliquées. Elle est officier militaire, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh.

\- Et toi, quelqu'une en vue ? demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom.

\- Non... soupira-t-elle, sans même chercher à la contredire. Je préfèrerais !

Le sourire revint sur les joues de Ramirez, qui lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

\- Je connais pas mal de célibataires sympas si ça te dit !

Elsa refusa poliment.

\- Non, merci. Je sors d'une rupture assez violente.

Elle espérait que ça expliquerait son comportement bizarre depuis... eh bien, depuis le mois de novembre, finalement.

* * *

Le vendredi était depuis septembre sa journée de cours préférée. Anna avait des travaux pratiques de sciences - inutile de nier que c'était plus souvent fun qu'assommant - et elle finissait sa journée tôt, et par deux heures de maths. Au début, elle chérissait cette journée parce qu'elle aimait les cours. Puis, parce qu'elle aimait finir sa semaine en passant deux heures à regarder rêveusement l'enseignante sérieuse mais oh combien séduisante qui s'agitait devant le tableau pour motiver une bande d'adolescents fatigués par cinq jours de travail. Enfin, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait voir Elsa le soir même, ou le lendemain, et qu'elles allaient passer une soirée ou une après-midi à discuter et à s'embrasser.

Depuis deux semaines, pour quasiment les mêmes raisons, elle haïssait les vendredis.

Arrivée un peu en avance comme d'habitude, elle était assise dans le couloir devant la salle encore vide où elle allait avoir son TP de physique, la tête dans les poings, et les larmes qui menaçaient - comme trop souvent ces derniers temps - de faire leur apparition. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle s'était redressée sur son lit, complètement en panique, sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Tirée d'un rêve beaucoup trop cauchemardesque impliquant son ex-petite amie, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir avant six ou sept heures. Inutile de préciser que lorsque son réveil avait sonné, elle n'était pas plus reposée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée la veille au soir.

\- Non, je te jure que c'est une mauvaise idée !

La petite rousse leva la tête. La voix au loin était celle de Mérida, qui parlait trop fort, comme toujours.

\- T'as une meilleure solution, toi ?

La réponse de Tiana était rêche, cassante, et Anna se demanda avec curiosité ce qui amenait ses deux amies à se disputer ainsi dans le couloir. Elle ne comprit pas ce que Mérida venait de répliquer, ses mots étaient noyés dans un torrent de grognement et de jurons à-demi avalés.

Enfin, la tête noire et la tête rousse apparurent derrière les carreaux de la porte coupe-feu, et Anna se leva pour les accueillir.

\- Anna ! s'exclama l'archère, et Anna trouva sa voix beaucoup trop précipitée, comme si elle redoutait ce que la petite matheuse avait pu entendre de leur conversation.

\- Salut les filles...

\- Anna, j'ai une proposition à te faire, lança d'emblée Tiana.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils tout en se levant, le postérieur engourdi après la dizaine de minutes qu'elle avait passé assise sur le sol glacé. _Au moins j'ai pas à attendre trois jours avant de savoir de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler..._

\- Je tiens à dire que d'une c'est pas mon idée, et de deux je suis contre, l'interrompit Mérida.

_ Ok là ça devient chelou..._

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois inquiète et intriguée.

\- Je peux t'aider, au sujet d'Elsa.

Anna ouvrit les yeux en grand. C'était la première fois qu'une de ses amis - autre que Mérida - montrait qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose, et entendre le prénom de sa prof prononcé par Tiana avait quelque chose de définitivement _bizarre_.

Avant de poursuivre, son amie leva la tête et regarda dans les deux directions, pour vérifier que personne à proximité ne pouvait l'entendre.

\- J'ai une copine lesbienne, qui a un an de plus que nous. Elle est en fac d'histoire et elle est très sympa.

Anna eut envie de répliquer qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire des lesbiennes du monde entier, mais elle savait que passer ses nerfs sur Tiana n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde, alors elle se contenta d'une réponse plus neutre et moins agacée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de ton... _problème_. T'inquiète pas, elle a pas été dans ce lycée, elle connaît personne, elle va pas t'emmerder, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard dans les yeux d'Anna.

\- Putain, mais tu pouvais pas garder ça pour toi au lieu de le raconter à n'importe qui ? T'imagine pas le bordel que ça pourrait donner ! s'exclama la petite rousse.

Un murmure du style « je te l'avais bien dit » s'échappa des lèvres de Mérida, mais la grande brune ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Ouais, bon, je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais du coup on a trouvé une solution à ton problème.

Anna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Une solution ? A part assassiner Hans et Clayton, elle n'en voyait franchement aucune.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Enfin, on en a discuté, et, heu... on te propose qu'elle fasse semblant d'être ta copine.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant d'être correctement intégrée par le cerveau d'Anna.

\- _QUOI ?!_

\- Qu'elle vienne un jour au bahut et que vous fassiez...comme si vous étiez ensemble, expliqua calmement Tiana, que tout le monde puisse voir que c'est elle ta copine, et non pas... _l'autre_...

\- Et ça me servirait à quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- A faire en sorte qu'on te fiche la paix. Si tout le monde voit ta copine, personne ne va s'imaginer qu'en fait...

\- Ouais ça va, ça va, j'ai compris l'idée, coupa Anna, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça que Tiana laisse échapper une information si importante de sa vie privé dans un endroit aussi bien insonorisé qu'un couloir du lycée.

Tiana referma la bouche avec un bruit sec, et Anna profita de son silence pour réfléchir. C'était une proposition très, très alléchante. Trop même. Une fausse petite amie pourrait détourner l'attention générale, faire en sorte qu'on se désintéresse de la « rumeur bidon » entre elle et sa prof, et lui permettrait comme conséquence collatérale de pouvoir voir sa chérie de temps en temps sans trop craindre d'emmerdes.

Mais...

Mais ça signifiait faire semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Çà signifiait aussi _l'embrasser_.

_Je peux pas faire ça à Elsa..._

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était même pas la peine d'essayer ! s'exclama l'archère à voix basse.

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Tu veux qu'elle reste dans cet état jusqu'en juillet ?

La réplique agacée de Tiana s'adressait à Mérida, mais elle trouva son écho dans une autre destinataire. Anna pouvait presque entendre la dispute qui venait d'éclater entre son cœur et son cerveau. Pouvait-elle rester comme ça jusqu'en juillet ? _Allait-elle_ rester comme ça jusqu'en juillet ? _Non..._

Mais pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour la couvrir ?

Et Elsa, que ferait-elle, à sa place ?

Comment l'adolescente réagirait-elle si sa prof débarquait comme ça avec un homme inconnu en racontant à tout le monde que c'est son mec ? Rien que d'imaginer Elsa embrassant quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait mal, comme des coups directement portés à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. _Mais si ça marche..._ Si ça marche, cela signifiait des nouveaux rendez-vous, des après-midis entiers qu'elle passerait dans ses bras à la couvrir de baisers, des sms qu'elles pourraient s'échanger sans craindre qu'ils ne soient utilisés contre elle si quelqu'un entrait en possession de leur téléphone... Peut-être pourrait-elle même passer une autre nuit avec elle si elle arrivait encore une fois à tromper la vigilance de ses parents. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir une nouvelle fois avec elle.

Tout ça... contre un baiser ?

En y réfléchissant bien, était-ce _si_ cher payé ?

\- Alors ? demanda Tiana d'un ton incertain, une moue inquiète sur les lèvres.

La petite rousse avala douloureusement sa salive.

_ Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée. _

\- C'est d'accord.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie de 16h, la même journée, le cours de maths touchait à sa fin.

Elsa ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard de toute la séance. De temps en temps, Anna la regardait du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'elle était occupée avec d'autres élèves. Son ventre grondait à la vue de l'attention qu'elle donnait aux autres, alors qu'elle était si impitoyablement ignorée.

Pas un seul moment Elsa ne vint à leur table.

Anna savait qu'elle aurait dû n'y accorder aucune importance. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de son assistance pour réussir un exercice, et avec elle comme voisine, Mérida n'avait pas franchement besoin de prof non plus. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'elle sans s'arrêter, elle avait l'impression que des effluves de son parfum parvenaient à ses narines, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était sa tête qui lui jouait des tours.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis la lettre, deux semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressées directement la parole. Anna allait bientôt y remédier. Dès la fin de l'heure, elle avait fermement l'intention d'aller droit chez elle, et de l'attendre sur son palier. Il fallait de toute façon qu'elle lui parle du plan mis en place par Tiana et sa pote qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

A quoi ressemblerait-elle, cette fille ?

La seule chose que Tiana avait su lui dire, c'est qu'elle était grande, et avait les cheveux longs. Et bruns. Quand elle lui avait demandé si elle était jolie, son amie n'avait rien su faire d'autre que hausser les épaules. _C'est quand même pas si compliqué de déterminer si une fille est jolie ou non ! Non pas que ça ait vraiment beaucoup d'importance. Quelle que soit sa tronche, elle ne pourrai jamais être aussi jolie qu'Elsa._

Elle regarda l'heure à son téléphone, planqué dans sa trousse comme d'habitude. Les minutes ne défilaient pas. Elle referma sa trousse et se prit la tête dans ses mains, pressant le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes.

Elle avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de dormir.

Un coup donné sur son épaule la tira de sa prostration. Elle se retourna vers Tiana, qui était penchée par-dessus sa table.

\- Elle sera là à la fin de l'heure, murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Anna.

_ Qui, 'elle' ? Oh... Oh. OH MON DIEU._

Son pouls s'accéléra brusquement. Qui allait-elle être, à quoi allait-elle ressembler, qu'allait-elle faire, qu'allait-elle dire ? Et Elsa ! Elle allait tout voir, et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la mettre au courant !

\- Putain ! Tiana, tu fais chier, pas après le cours de maths !

Anna s'efforçait de parler à voix basse alors qu'elle aurait voulu hurler. La brune eut une moue interrogatrice, puis elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche en signe d'effarement. _C'est un peu tard pour réaliser les conséquences_, grogna mentalement l'adolescente. Pouvait-elle encore lui dire de partir, de reporter la rencontre ? Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il était 15h56, la fille était probablement déjà derrière la porte, maintenant. Trop tard pour reculer, à moins de renoncer définitivement à ce plan.

Et elle n'avait toujours pas prévenu Elsa.

Elle leva la main, faisant sursauter Mérida, qui somnolait sur son classeur.

\- Madame ! Vous pouvez venir vérifier mes résultats, s'il vous plaît ?

Elsa se dirigea vers elle sans aucune réticence, l'air toujours aussi professionnelle qu'avant l'épisode de la rumeur. Anna prit un crayon de papier et se mit à griffonner frénétiquement sur sa feuille.

\- Oui Anna ? demanda l'enseignante, une fois à sa hauteur.

Sans rien dire, Anna pointa les mots écrits en grandes lettres capitales.

_ JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE. FAIS-MOI CONFIANCE._

Elsa se pencha sur la feuille.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, comme si elle parlait de l'exercice de maths.

Anna réalisa que les mots qu'elle avait choisis n'étaient pas les plus judicieux, et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait la préparer psychologiquement. Elle reprit le crayon et se mordilla les lèvres. _Foutu pour foutu..._

_Une fille va arriver. Je vais faire semblant._

Puis elle souligna deux fois les mots _fais-moi confiance_, avant d'entourer furieusement la phrase_ je suis désolée_. Elle appuya si fort sur la mine du crayon qu'elle se brisa avant qu'elle n'ait terminé.

\- Je vois, dit Elsa, toujours du même ton neutre. C'est correct, très bien.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se redressa et retourna entre son bureau et le tableau blanc. Elle annonça la fin de la séance et nota les devoirs, puis la sonnerie retentit. Anna avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être pris dans un étau, tellement il était serré, tellement il faisait mal.

Elle fourra sans aucune considération ses affaires dans son sac et se leva, se demandant s'il valait mieux être la première ou la dernière à sortir. _N'importe quoi tant qu'Elsa ne me voit pas._

Une fois dans le couloir, elle n'eut pas besoin du coup de coude de Tiana pour repérer la fille nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur.

Ainsi c'était elle, sa copine factice, son leurre. Elle était grande et fine, vêtue d'une chemise couleur lavande et d'une veste kaki, les deux coupés d'une manière très féminines, ses longues jambes enserrées dans un jean rentré dans des bottines de cuir brun. Elle portait une casquette Gavroche très semblable à celle que possédait Elsa, et ses longs cheveux cascadaient en boucles lâches dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

_Pas_ _bruns_, pensa Anna. _Auburn_.

Tiana avait dû lui montrer une photo d'elle, car sitôt que la petite rousse fut dans le couloir, la fille se redressa et se dirigea vers elle, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire qui avait l'air à la fois charmeur et amusé.

\- Salut, princesse.

La voix était grave, beaucoup plus que celle d'Elsa, et possédait les mêmes notes d'assurance que son regard. Ravalant la boule qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge, Anna s'avança vers la fille, qui s'approcha d'elle, posa fermement et sans aucune hésitation ses deux mains sur sa taille, et pencha son visage vers le sien. Anna ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser, l'image de sa prof profondément gravée sur ses rétines.

Des cris de surprise, des sifflements et des éclats de rire retentirent tout autour d'elles, et quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur liberté après quelques secondes interminables, la petite rousse rouvrit les yeux. Son visage était brûlant, comme si toute la chaleur de son corps s'y était réfugiée. Elle rougissait, c'était certain. L'inconnue s'approcha à nouveau de son visage, et Anna crut avec horreur qu'elle allait l'embrasser dans le cou devant toute sa classe, mais c'était pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

Dans la cacophonie ambiante, elle l'entendit murmurer.

\- Maintenant Anna... dis-moi lequel est Hans.

La petite matheuse, qui ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui désigner le garçon, qui regardait dans leur direction avec des yeux grands comme des pokéballs. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'inconnue fendit la foule des Terminales jusqu'à l'ex petit-ami d'Anna.

\- C'est toi Hans ?

Le garçon la fixa en clignant des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Heu... ouais.

Une gifle magistrale suivit ces mots, et le son qui venait de retentir dans le couloir généra un silence quasi total. Tous les regards abandonnèrent Anna pour fixer Hans, que la fille avait plaqué contre le mur.

\- Quel effet ça te fait, hein, d'être celui qui est ridiculisé devant toute sa classe ? Ca craint, pas vrai ?

\- Lâche-moi putain, j'te connais pas !

Il avait une main sur sa joue fraîchement meurtrie, et regardait avec incrédulité et frayeur la fille qui venait de le pousser contre le mur. Il essaya d'attraper son poignet, mais il sous-estima la force de la jeune femme qui se libéra instantanément d'une torsion de la main.

\- Ça va, c'est bon, laisse-le partir, dit Anna en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa fausse petite amie.

Mais cette dernière n'avait pas encore terminé.

\- Si jamais, dit-elle d'une voix basse et rauque qui sonnait comme un grondement, j'apprends que tu t'acharnes encore sur Anna, si tu l'insultes, si tu la suis, si tu t'en prends encore à elle une seule fois dans la rue, je te jure qu'aucun _self-control_ ne m'empêchera de t'envoyer à l'hôpital. On est bien clair tous les deux ?

\- O-oui, balbutia-t-il, visiblement choqué et surpris.

Mais ça ne sembla pas satisfaire la grande brune, qui plaqua sa main sur la mâchoire du garçon et serra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait répété d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë. Enfin, elle le relâcha et recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne veux plus _jamais_ te voir t'approcher de ma copine, gronda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- D-d-d'accord.

\- Et peut-on savoir qui tu es ?

Anna fit volte face en entendant la voix, et découvrit Elsa, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais ses sourcils froncés possédaient autant de force et d'autorité que l'inconnue dans le couloir.

\- Pardon pour le bruit, dit la brune en s'éloignant du garçon. Il fallait que je règle certaines choses ici.

Elle prit d'autorité la main d'Anna dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, et la rousse vit sa petite amie - la vraie - plisser des yeux à cette vision. _Mon dieu faites qu'elle n'ait pas vu le baiser, faites qu'elle n'ait pas vu le baiser._

\- Ainsi c'est toi la fille qui m'a causé tant de soucis ?

\- Excusez-moi madame, rétorqua l'inconnue avec un petit sourire, mais je pense personnellement avoir passé l'âge de raconter des rumeurs débiles.

\- Bon Hans, dit Stéphane, faudrait songer à t'excuser, maintenant.

Ah. Oui, elles n'étaient pas seules, réalisa Anna en entendant la voix de leur délégué. En fait, toute la classe assistait au spectacle. L'idée d'être à nouveau au centre de l'attention générale l'épuisa, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que c'était précisément le but de ce plan : tout le monde devait être témoin qu'elle avait une copine qui n'était pas Mme Winter.

L'ex petit copain d'Anna regarda autour de lui, mais ni Cédric ni aucun autre de ses amis ne lui montra le moindre signe d'assistance. Il regarda la fille à la casquette, puis la prof, puis Stéphane qui venait de l'interpeller, et enfin, il se tourna vers Anna. La matheuse n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être la spectatrice de toute la scène, et la surprise était toujours visible dans ses yeux turquoise.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis quelque chose sembla se briser à l'intérieur de lui, et il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- J-je suis désolé, Anna. Je suis v-vraiment désolé...

Et sur ces mots, et à la surprise de chaque personne présente, Anna lâcha la main de la fille, jeta son sac par terre, et serra Hans dans ses bras, si fort que ses doigts semblèrent s'enfoncer dans sa veste blanche. Le garçon se mit à répéter les mêmes mots, d'une voix cassée proche d'un murmure. _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé_. Et Anna continua de le serrer contre elle, totalement inconsciente des regards autour d'elle, des murmures et des exclamations, d'Elsa et ses amies qui rivalisaient toutes de profonde stupéfaction.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sembla réaliser où elle se trouvait, et elle relâcha Hans pour se tourner vers les quatre filles à la mâchoire décrochée.

_ Merci Tiana,_ fut la première pensée qui traversa entièrement son esprit. Elle mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose à sa prof, mais malgré la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter, son rôle dans cette étrange pièce n'était pas terminée.

Elle se dirigea vers l'inconnue, prit sa main dans la sienne et fendit la foule des élèves sans un seul regard en arrière, bien décidée à sortir d'ici.

* * *

\- Et sinon, tu t'appelles comment ?

C'était la première fois qu'Anna ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'elle était sortie du cours de maths. Elles étaient maintenant dans le hall, et Anna conduisit l'autre fille qu'elle tenait toujours par la main vers les casiers.

\- Mégara. Les amis m'appellent Meg.

Anna hocha la tête et fouilla dans la poche avant de son sac pour en extirper son trousseau de clés. A l'intérieur du casier, son deuxième casque prenait toujours toute la place, comme elle ne l'avait pas ramené depuis la fois où elle avait conduit Mérida.

\- T'es venue comment ? demanda Anna.

\- A pieds.

\- T'as peur en scooter ?

\- Peur ? Tu rêves, fut la réplique de la jeune femme.

Anna lui fourra le casque dans les mains, et posa à la place son manuel de maths et sa blouse blanche, avant de refermer la porte du casier.

\- Allez, viens, dit-elle en tirant à nouveau l'inconnue par la main.

\- Tu m'emmènes où là ? demanda Meg avec un sourire curieux.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. C'est quoi ton bar préféré ?

* * *

Les extraits de la chanson :

_(Seule depuis un moment, j'ai cherché à travers les ténèbres  
Les traces de l'amour que tu as laissé dans mon cœur_

_Nos chemins se sont croisés, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi  
On s'est rencontrées, on a ri, on a bien accroché, et puis on s'est dit au revoir_

_Dans mes souvenirs les plus précieux, je te vois essayer de m'atteindre  
Même si tu es partie, je crois toujours que tu cries mon nom pour m'appeler_

_Dans tes souvenirs les plus précieux, te rappelles-tu que tu m'aimes ?  
Était-ce le destin qui nous a rapprochées et maintenant me laisse en arrière ?)_

_Melodies of Life, Final Fantasy IX._

* * *

**Okay, qui l'avait vu(e) venir ? :D**

**Je vous promets encore deux, peut-être trois uploades régulières. Pour la suite, il faudra s'armer d'espoir et de patience. Je passerai peut-être à 15 jours pour éviter des attentes trop longues. Ma vie va prendre un tournant... intéressant, à partir du mois de janvier (non je ne suis pas enceinte !), et je peux tout aussi bien avoir plein de temps comme n'en avoir plus du tout.**

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos retours !**

**Ankou**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Pfiou, 100 followers et on a passé le cap des 500 reviews ! Ca y est, ma bébé histoire entre dans la cour des grands !**

**Et bienvenue à Mégara dans cette histoire ! C'est amusant, soit vous l'adorez, soit vous la détestez déjà.**

**Je pense que je peux mettre comme sous-titre à cette histoire « les mauvaises décisions d'Anna Andersen » :p**

**Une des lectrices a parfaitement résumé ce que tout le monde pense : **_**Anna croit vraiment qu'Elsa va vouloir reprendre leur relation juste parce que Meg la couvre ?** _

**Comme tout chapitre post-climatique, la tension retombe un peu (mais ça ne va pas durer)(oui j'aime jouer avec les nerfs :p )**

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

Elsa avait entendu les exclamations et les applaudissements dans le couloir, mais c'était le bruit de la gifle qui l'avait attirée hors de sa salle. Elle était agacée. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir couvrir Mérida indéfiniment, quelle que soit son animosité envers Hans, ni ce que ce dernier avait fait pour mériter ça. Son favoritisme finirait forcément par arriver aux oreilles des CPE ou de la direction, et elle ne manquerait pas de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, ou pire. Mais tout de même, elle répugnait de devoir mettre une retenue à l'archère. Elle savait qu'Anna ne le lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparée à voir une fille totalement inconnue au bataillon se mettre à rabaisser Hans plus bas que terre.

Une fille qui avait parlé d'Anna en disant « ma copine ».

Les mots nébuleux d'Anna prenaient un sens nouveau maintenant qu'elle voyait en direct les pièces du puzzle s'emboîter. _Une fille. Faire semblant. Faire confiance. _

En observant depuis l'encadrement de la porte, totalement ignorée par les élèves qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour cette furie inconnue, Elsa essayait de comprendre l'objectif d'Anna dans tout ça. Hans se ratatinait sur place sous l'assaut de la grande brune, mais à ses yeux, le gifler et l'humilier n'étaient certainement pas les meilleures solutions pour gérer quelqu'un comme lui. Au mieux, rien n'allait changer, au pire, sa colère et son envie de vengeance allaient devenir incontrôlables.

Si Anna pensait pouvoir la convaincre de revenir sur sa décision, ce n'était pas avec ce genre de plan foireux qu'elle y parviendrait.

Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle vit le garçon s'excuser, et Anna le prendre dans ses bras en un geste de pardon totalement désintéressé. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut presque peur qu'elle ne l'embrasse - son cœur s'était quasiment figé - et elle parvint à décrocher son regard d'Anna pour observer la réaction de Mérida. Livide, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, l'archère avait la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait vu Harry Potter et Voldemort se rouler une pelle au beau milieu de la bataille de Poudlard.

Après avoir lâché Hans, Anna se tourna vers elle et la fixa à peine plus d'une seconde. Ses yeux étaient désolés, tristes, et ses lèvres tournées en une moue résignée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son expression, était-ce de la culpabilité ? De la... peur ?

Puis Anna attrapa la fille par la main, ramassa son sac et quitta les lieux.

L'enseignante ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Une explosion venait d'avoir lieu dans ses tripes à la vue de sa petite amie tenant quelqu'un d'autre par la main. C'était comme si l'animal sauvage qui était en elle venait de sortir tout à coup de son hibernation et s'était mis à gronder. Elle se retint de pincer les lèvres et de plisser les yeux - rester impassible lui demanda une quantité incroyable de force morale, et elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas bientôt épuiser tout son stock.

\- T'as d'autres excuses à faire, Hans.

Elsa pivota en direction de Mérida qui venait de parler, et vit le garçon faire de même. L'enseignante vit sa mâchoire se serrer comme s'il allait répliquer ou l'envoyer se faire voir - elle n'imaginait pas _du tout_ Hans et Mérida faire la paix - mais la grande rousse fit un signe de tête dans _sa_ direction, et l'ex-petit ami d'Anna ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Hans entrouvrit la bouche, hésita, soupira, puis s'approcha de l'enseignante.

\- Je...

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres. Il ne restait sur son visage aucune trace de la morgue et de l'arrogance qu'il avait arboré ces dernières semaines, et sans le soutien de ses habituels camarades, il ne lui restait plus grand chose pour se mettre en avant. Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il avait définitivement perdu la partie, et que s'il avait joué plus finement, sa chute aurait été moins douloureuse.

\- Je suis désolé, madame, dit-il enfin, en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elsa n'était pas entièrement satisfaite, mais elle savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il y avait plus d'une quinzaine de curieux autour de lui. Au moins, ces excuses-là étaient plus sincères que les mots désolants qu'il avait étalés dans sa lettre l'autre jour. Elle lui offrit un hochement de tête silencieux, puis Victor lui donna une tape dans le dos et l'entraîna dans le couloir, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Anna. D'autres personnes les suivirent et, comme si c'était un signal, la classe se dispersa.

Quand il ne resta plus que Mérida et Tiana, l'archère se tourna vers sa prof, et la mathématicienne fut une fois de plus surprise par la profondeur de son regard.

\- C'était pas mon idée, dit-elle le menton tendu, comme pour mettre les choses au clair.

Et avant qu'Elsa n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle partit à son tour en entraînant Tiana par la manche.

Laissée seule dans le couloir, elle retourna dans sa salle pour ranger ses affaires. Décidément, cette classe de Terminales n'en finissait pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

Dès que la salle et la prof de maths furent hors de sa vue, Mérida se tourna vers son amie - amie que pour l'instant, elle haïssait de toutes ses forces.

\- Tiana, tu m'attends dehors, j'ai un truc à faire.

C'était clairement un ordre, et Tiana avait à peine répondu « OK » que Mérida était déjà partie en courant. Ses Doc Marteen's claquaient sur le béton tandis qu'elle filait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, vers le garage à deux-roues. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive après son départ.

Arrivée au sous-sol, elle poussa violemment la lourde porte battante.

\- Hans !

Le garçon s'interrompit et se retourna, son casque à moitié enfoncé sur son crâne, comme un grotesque bonnet.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

_Ah ça y est, quand Anna n'est plus là, le masque tombe._

La grande rousse s'avança face à lui, les poings sur les hanches. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, et n'avait absolument aucun mal à le fusiller du regard.

\- Anna, dit-elle, et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Après une telle course, elle avait encore du mal à formuler une phrase correcte, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse à ce crétin. Hans leva les mains pour ôter son casque, révélant un sourire moqueur, presque cruel.

\- Pas trop jalouse, Mérida ?

La remarque atteignit la grande rousse en plein cœur et l'affecta beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé. Elle pinça ses lèvres si fort qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une mince ligne claire en travers de son visage encore rougi par sa course dans les couloirs. Rien en cet instant ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de renouveler l'épisode de la gifle sur la joue de ce débile.

\- Ta gueule. Ta petite scène touchante de repentir a peut-être convaincu Anna, mais pas moi. Fais-lui de nouveau du mal et tu regretteras d'avoir mis les pieds dans ce lycée.

La menace sembla le vexer.

\- Tu crois quoi ? répliqua Hans. Que j'ai fait semblant ? Que ça ne m'a pas foutu les boules de la voir embrasser cette grande conne ?

_ Ça me fait mal aux fesses de l'admettre, mais ça nous fait un point commun. Putain, on était bien trois à avoir les boules._

\- Oui j'ai merdé, j'ai pété les plombs, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils qui lui donnait un air mature que Mérida n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'observer.

\- Tu lui as fait du mal, interrompit l'archère d'un ton accusateur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je sais, OK ? Je me suis excusé. J'étais jaloux, j'pense que ça tu dois le comprendre.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent à la deuxième pique._ Non non non, je ne suis pas jalouse, putain ! _Merde, même dans sa tête ça sonnait faux. Elle ne s'abaissa pas à nier, toutefois.

\- Moi au moins je ne l'ai jamais agressée dans la rue, je ne l'ai jamais insultée et je ne l'ai pas harcelée pendant des semaines.

A sa grande surprise, Hans baissa légèrement les yeux. L'air coupable, sur son visage, ne semblait pas feint, ce qui l'étonna encore davantage. A moins qu'il ne soit un excellent acteur...

\- Non, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix contrite. Mais c'est pas toi qu'elle a planté le jour où tu t'apprêtais à lui dire 'je t'aime'.

\- Tu parles, la seule chose qui t'intéressait c'était de la mettre dans ton pieu.

_ Comme si tu l'avais aimée. _Aimer, c'est aussi accepter que l'autre puisse être heureux sans soi, être plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était putain de bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Il avait presque craché sa dernière phrase, redevenant le salaud de Hans que Mérida connaissait. Il mit à nouveau son casque sur sa tête, et s'approcha de son scooter. Visiblement, la conversation - qui par miracle n'avait pas viré à l'empoignade - touchait à sa fin.

\- Attends, lança l'archère, et il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

Il y avait encore une dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Une chose très importante, une des clés vers le bonheur, non pas le sien mais celui d'Anna.

\- Pourquoi t'as cru que c'était Winter ?

La question sembla vraiment surprendre le garçon, elle le vit à ses yeux étonnés. Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir, mordillant ses lèvres et fronçant lourdement les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'elle habite là où Anna fait du baby-sitting, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas grande importance, comme s'il n'avait aucune autre raison valable.

\- Rien que pour ça ? Et si c'était Gerda ou Ramirez qui habitaient là, t'y aurais cru aussi ?

Hans plissa les yeux devant son ton acide.

\- Dis pas de conneries, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas un demeuré.

_ Ca reste encore à prouver... _L'archère garda sa pensée pour elle. Elle voulait une réponse, pas le provoquer.

\- Alors pourquoi Winter ? insista-t-elle.

\- Chais pas, répondit-il enfin. Ca m'a paru crédible.

Avec un dernier haussement de sourcils, il enfourcha son scooter bleu et fila en laissant Mérida seule avec un nuage d'essence et de poussière.

L'archère le regarda partir, et soupira lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue. Ses épaules relâchaient doucement la tension accumulée pendant cette étrange conversation.

Dans quelle dimension vivait-elle aujourd'hui ? D'abord Anna qui acceptait de tromper sa copine, puis Hans qui s'excusait et reconnaissait ses erreurs...

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied à un caillou invisible, avant de quitter le lycée. Évidemment, Tiana avait disparu. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, celle-là...

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Un deuxième bruit sourd suivit, et Olaf supposa qu'il s'agissait du sac de cours d'Elsa qui venait d'être lâché sur le sol. Instinctivement, ses muscles se tendirent et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, en réaction à l'inhabituelle entrée fracassante de sa colocataire.

Il sauvegarda ses données, referma son laptop et descendit prudemment les escaliers, pour découvrir le salon désert. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son cartable de cuir plein à craquer dans l'entrée._ Okaaay, elle est passée où ?_ Il n'y avait personne non plus dans la cuisine, mais en revenant dans le salon, il vit enfin Elsa assise dans un des canapés en rotin sur la terrasse. Elle avait une bière à la main, qu'elle vidait à grandes gorgées, chose définitivement inhabituelle. Il toqua doucement à la vitre pour attirer son attention, puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut Olaf, dit-elle.

Le ton était amical, mais il sentait bien qu'il avait été forcé.

\- Salut ma belle. Dure journée ?

Le vendredi n'était jamais une journée difficile, normalement. Elle finissait tôt, par deux heures de Terminales, et donc par deux heures avec Anna.

\- Devine quel est le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour faire croire qu'elle ne sort pas avec moi mais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Inutile de demander de qui elle parlait. Olaf s'assit sur l'autre canapé, croisa ses jambes et reposa sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur son genou.

\- Elle a fait semblant d'embrasser sa meilleure amie ? proposa-t-il.

\- J'aurais encore préféré...

Poussant un soupir, elle reposa sa bière et raconta à son ami la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. La fille, la gifle, le câlin.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu pardonner à Hans ! s'écria-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne lui a pas vraiment pardonné, peut-être que ça fait partie de son plan.

L'enseignante secoua la tête.

\- Non, elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il allait s'excuser sincèrement. Moi je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais c'est bien son genre, de pardonner aveuglément aux gens qui lui ont pourri la vie.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : ça veut dire qu'elle te pardonnera.

\- J'espère bien ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix blessée. J'avais une bonne raison pour la - pour... faire ça.

Le garçon se tapota doucement le menton, réfléchissant à tout ça.

\- Tu crois que Hans faisait semblant d'être désolé ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Elsa en soupirant. Je fais confiance à Mérida pour le surveiller de près. Et pour surveiller l'autre aussi... la fille.

\- Elle était comment ? demanda Olaf en prenant une gorgée de bière dans la bouteille d'Elsa. Mignonne ?

La question lui avait échappé, et il réalisa en voyant le froncement de sourcil énervé de son amie qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfréner sa curiosité.

\- Je... oui, plutôt. Elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle, c'est plutôt ça qui m'inquiète.

Elsa eut une moue qu'il n'avait vue que très peu de fois sur son visage. Mais il la reconnut néanmoins : c'était de la jalousie.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'Anna va partir avec elle ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle a fait ça pour que la voie soit libre, pour que tu puisses ressortir avec elle, pas pour se taper la première venue !

\- Parce que tu crois, toi, que la voie est libre ? Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

\- Alors elle a monté tout ça pour rien ? demanda-t-il, surpris et un peu déçu.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! s'écria Elsa d'une voix pincée. Je lui ai dit d'attendre, si elle n'est pas capable de le faire, alors..

Olaf la coupa avant de lui laisser la possibilité de finir sa phrase et de dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas.

\- Fais quand même gaffe. Elle risque de faire semblant de sortir avec cette fille jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis...

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, et laissa Elsa ressentir le poids de ces mots silencieux qui sonnaient comme un avertissement. C'est qu'il pouvait s'en passer des choses, en quatre mois.

* * *

\- C'est là ! cria Meg pour qu'Anna puisse l'entendre malgré son casque.

L'adolescente freina, puis fit grimper son scooter sur le trottoir et se rapprocha au ralenti d'un poteau où elle pourrait l'attacher. Elle ne pouvait sécuriser qu'un seul casque, alors elle prit l'autre à la main et suivit la grande brune, qui la conduisit jusqu'à la devanture d'un bar, quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue.

\- Bienvenue au Shézel, dit Meg, avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Anna crut qu'elle avait dit « chez elles », et elle se demanda chez qui elles allaient rentrer, puis elle vit le nom du bar peint en rouge sur la devanture, et elle fut contente d'avoir pour une fois gardé sa question stupide derrière ses lèvres closes. Mégara l'impressionnait un peu, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle la trouve gamine et ridicule.

La grande brune poussa la porte d'un geste énergique, avec l'assurance de ceux qui marchent comme si la rue était à eux, et Anna la suivit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le bar, c'était tout juste le début de l'_after-work_. Le lieu avait l'air vivant, malgré les chaises vides. Il y avait des photos de soirées sur les murs, et un très large panneau qui faisait la liste de tous les évènements à venir. Les mains dans les poches et son casque toujours pendant à son coude, Anna suivit Meg à l'intérieur de la salle. La grande brune s'avança directement vers le bar et héla la serveuse, avant de se hisser à l'aide de ses bras pour embrasser la barmaid sur les joues par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Salut Meg !

\- Salut Alex ! J'te présente Anna.

\- Hey, bienvenue Anna, dit la barmaid en tendant sa main à l'adolescente qui la serra maladroitement. T'es jamais venue ici, je me trompe ?

\- Non... répondit-elle. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

La serveuse avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu moins, et ses cheveux étaient bruns et coupés en un carré dégradé qui s'arrêtait aux épaules. Elle portait un débardeur rouge vif avec le nom du bar, et un pull à capuche noir portant le logo d'un groupe de hard-rock.

\- Bon princesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Meg. C'est moi qui invite.

\- Je prendrais bien un Cacolac.

La barmaid eut une réaction surprise qu'elle masqua derrière une quinte de toux, et Mégara la regarda avec des yeux incrédules. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que Tiana, Mérida et Rapunzel pour se moquer d'elle à ce sujet.

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Ouais ça va, je conduis je te signale, répondit-elle, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'argumenter.

\- OK, OK, dit la grande brune en levant les mains devant elle. Je ne juge pas ! Une blonde pression pour moi, Alex.

\- Ca roule ! Allez vous poser les filles, je vous apporte ça !

\- Viens, Anna.

Meg passa un bras autour de la taille de la petite rousse et l'entraîna à travers le bar, jusqu'à un escalier métallique en colimaçon qui aboutissait sur une mezzanine déserte, toute en bois et meublée de banquettes de bois visiblement faites à la main et recouvertes de coussins rouges. Meg alla dans un coin et se posa sur un canapé, invitant d'un geste de la main Anna à prendre place en face d'elle. La lycéenne posa son casque et ôta son blouson, puis se laissa tomber sur un coussin et se tint les coudes posés sur la petite table et la tête dans les mains. Un long et profond soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

\- Hey, ça va princesse ?

\- … Ouais.

L'adolescente ne bougea pas la tête et continua de fixer ses chaussures. Meg se mordillait les lèvres, visiblement déçue de ne recevoir qu'une si courte réponse. La brune s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et s'accouda sur ses propres genoux pour se pencher vers Anna.

\- Ta copine, c'est elle, c'est la prof blonde qui était là, pas vrai ?

Anna s'apprêta à nier, avant de se rappeler que c'était inutile car cette fille était sûrement au courant de tout.

\- Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Oui, c'est elle.

Meg eut un haussement de sourcils à la fois surpris et admiratif.

\- Elle est canon ! Quoi qu'un peu rigide...

\- Toi aussi tu serais rigide si t'étais à sa place, grommela Anna, oubliant qu'elle avait elle-même maudit l'attitude froide d'Elsa plus d'une centaine de fois ces dernières semaines.

\- Pas faux, répondit Meg. Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais déjà, pour commencer.

Tout compte fait, il se révéla que Mégara ne savait pas grand chose, Tiana lui ayant beaucoup plus parlé de Hans et de son comportement que d'Elsa - dont elle ne savait presque rien.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs boissons, et Meg ricana à nouveau en voyant la bouteille brune et la paille jaune plongée dans le goulot dont Anna s'empara immédiatement. La petite rousse, lèvre pincées mais yeux amusés, tenta de mettre un coup de pied à la fille assise en face d'elle, qui esquiva chacune de ses attaques en riant de plus belle.

\- Je - t'_interdis_ \- de te moquer - du chocolat ! dit Anna en haletant, bien décidée à atteindre son but au moins une fois.

Un glapissement et un juron s'échappèrent des lèvres de la brune quand le pied d'Anna trouva enfin sa cible, et la lycéenne se rassit, satisfaite, aspirant le liquide chocolatée par la paille fichée entre ses lèvres.

Leur petite bataille avait brisé la glace, et elles restèrent deux bonnes heures dans le bar à discuter, parlant d'elles-mêmes, de leurs relations présentes ou passées et de leurs études. Anna pensa au bout d'un moment à remercier Mégara, qui laissa éclater sa surprise de l'avoir vu se jeter comme ça dans les bras de Hans.

\- Je te jure que si j'avais été ta vraie copine, j'aurais été diablement jalouse. Je me demande ce qu'en a pensé ta prof...

Une boule tomba dans le ventre de la petite rousse, et un frisson la parcourut. Elle essaya de cacher ces deux réactions incontrôlées de son propre corps derrière un petit rire qu'elle voulut détendu.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle ne t'a pas vue me rouler une pelle deux minutes avant. Si c'est le cas, sa jalousie envers Hans sera bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Leurs échanges se poursuivirent, la conversation était pleine d'humour, des blagues caustiques de Meg, et sans le silence un peu gênant qui existe souvent quand on discute avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Anna en oublia pendant un instant qui était cette fille, et pourquoi elle se trouvait ici avec elle.

Aux alentours de 18h45, son téléphone sonna.

\- C'est ma mère, dit Anna en voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'appareil. Pas un mot, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle en lançant à Meg un regard menaçant. Allô ?

\- Allô Anna ? Tu es où ?

Toujours cette manie de vouloir savoir où elle était avant de lui dire pourquoi elle l'appelait. _C'est un truc typique des mamans ou bien il n'y a que la mienne qui est comme ça ?_

\- Heu, je suis allée dans un café avec les filles et Kristoff. Je rentre pour manger, précisa-t-elle un peu inutilement - elle ne se serait jamais permise de passer la soirée quelque part sans en avertir ses parents.

En face d'elle, Mégara haussa un sourcil moqueur, et Anna répliqua par une grimace.

\- On t'attend à la maison pour 19h30, dit sa mère. Tu veux inviter Kristoff à dîner avec nous ?

La question prit l'adolescente par surprise.

\- Euh non, enfin c'est super gentil de proposer, mais en fait il est rentré chez lui il y a genre dix minutes.

\- Ah. D'accord. Bon, à tout à l'heure, sois prudente sur la route.

\- Promis !

Elle raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans son sac.

\- Alors, on ment à sa maman ?

\- Oh toi hein ! J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, mentir à ma mère, soupira Anna. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pigé quelque chose, en plus. Là elle a voulu inviter Kristoff, mon meilleur ami. Elle croit quand même pas que je sors avec lui !

\- Meilleur ami gay ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Anna en haussant les épaules. Il n'en sait rien non plus.

La brune étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

\- En général, à partir du moment où tu te poses la question, c'est mort pour être hétéro.

\- J'imagine...

Anna ne savait plus trop quoi dire, et tandis qu'un silence commençait à s'installer pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient dans le bar, elle se leva pour regarder la décoration sur les murs. Il y avait des photos, essentiellement en noir et blanc, et en s'approchant plus près, elle vit des personnes à l'apparence si androgynes qu'il lui était impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de filles ou de garçons. Elle décrocha son regard d'une photo d'un dos nu qui était particulièrement attirante, et se pencha par-dessus la mezzanine pour regarder les gens assis en bas. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, à cette heure.

Elle revint au bout d'un instant se rasseoir face à Mégara, puis elle commença à rassembler ses affaires. L'appel de sa mère avait brisé la bulle de bien-être dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et maintenant elle voulait retrouver le silence de sa chambre.

\- Je vais y aller, tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles quittaient l'étage et Meg se tourna vers le comptoir pour saluer la serveuse. Elle alla ensuite parler à deux filles qui étaient assises au bar et qu'elle semblait bien connaître. Légèrement en retrait, Anna regarda tout autour d'elle avec curiosité. Et une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, bien qu'évidente et impossible à manquer, la frappa. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar, à une ou deux exception près, étaient des femmes.

Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit jusqu'à ce jour : Meg l'avait emmenée dans un bar _lesbien. _Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait ici...

Anna déposa sa fausse petite amie devant un arrêt de bus qui pourrait la ramener chez elle. Mégara habitait assez loin et totalement à l'opposée de sa maison à elle, mais elle voulait au moins lui rendre ce petit service. Tandis que la grande brune redonnait du volume à ses cheveux aplatis par le casque, Anna fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la casquette Gavroche que Meg, n'ayant pas de sac pour la ranger sans l'écraser, lui avait confiée au moment de quitter le lycée en scooter.

\- Tiens, ta casquette au fait.

\- Ha oui, j'avais oublié. Je ne mets jamais ce genre de trucs normalement. C'est Tiana qui m'a dit d'en prendre une pour venir, expliqua-t-elle en voyant les sourcils froncés et l'air interrogateur de la petite rousse.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Anna, encore plus surprise.

\- Si j'ai bien capté ce que m'a dit Tia', Hans cherchait une fille avec une casquette comme ça.

Anna resta un instant sans comprendre, puis elle se rappela qu'avant de la suivre jusque chez Elsa, Hans avait accusé Alice d'être la fille qu'elle avait embrassé. Elle avait cru au départ qu'il l'avait soupçonnée à cause de la blondeur de ses cheveux, mais ça ne tenait pas debout, vu qu'Elsa avait caché la totalité de sa chevelure sous sa casquette. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça dommage, mais l'expérience avait montré que ça n'avait pas été une précaution inutile.

En y repensant, elle se rappelait bien Alice portant à plusieurs reprises ce genre de casquette, au lycée. Elle en avait porté une presque tout le temps l'an dernier, en fait. Pas étonnant que Hans l'ait soupçonné. Elle remercia une fois de plus Tiana d'avoir pensé à ce genre de détails.

Elles échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone. La grande brune voulait revenir au lycée mardi, mais Anna négocia le mercredi, avec l'idée de manger quelque part avec les filles et Kristoff après les cours. Elle ne voulait pas rejouer la scène après un autre cours de maths.

Après le dîner, quand elle se retrouva enfin seule dans sa chambre, elle prit son téléphone. C'était le moment de parler à Elsa, de lui soumettre le plan même s'il était trop tard pour lui demander son avis.

C'était aussi le moment où elle allait découvrir si Elsa avait vu Meg l'embrasser ou pas.

En elle, son cœur battait furieusement, ses mains étaient tremblantes, et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir son front et ses épaules. Elle sélectionna le numéro d'Elsa, approcha son pouce du bouton vert, puis s'interrompit. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir la déranger si elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Elle changea d'idée, et fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier tactile de son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

_ « Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ? »_

* * *

Elsa n'eut pas besoin de lire le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone pour savoir que c'était Anna qui venait de lui écrire, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce numéro.

\- Je mets pause ? demanda Olaf.

\- Non, répondit Elsa après un instant de réflexion. Continue sans moi.

Elle frotta ses yeux et son visage avec ses deux mains et se leva du canapé. Elle quitta le salon et attendit de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre pour composer le numéro d'Anna.

\- Elsa ! s'exclama la jeune fille au téléphone, et le cœur de l'enseignante bondit comme un ressort lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amoureuse. Je, heu, tu... heu... est-ce que ça va ?

Comme si dans sa poitrine, deux mains venaient de renfermer son cœur excité derrière sa cage osseuse, tel un diable refoulé dans sa boîte, sa joie fut immédiatement remplacée par un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus désagréable. Elle plissa des yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me parler, Anna ?

Il y eut un petit glapissement étranglé de l'autre côté du téléphone, et Elsa retint un soupir. Elle n'avait pas prévu de répondre si durement, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas non plus prévu de rompre cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne pas l'appeler et de ne répondre à aucun de ses messages.

\- Je... je voulais te parler de Meg... Mégara... je veux dire, _la fille_, la pote de Tiana...

Meg. C'était donc ça son nom. Son sang se réchauffa tout d'un coup, comme elle revoyait la fille, cette fille séduisante aux longs cheveux bruns, tenir la main de _sa_ copine, partir dans les couloirs avec _sa_ petite amie.

L'enseignante poussa un soupir et refréna son envie de raccrocher brutalement. Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, oui, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Elle écouta Anna se batailler avec les mots, et lui expliquer le plan concocté par Tiana, et pourquoi elle l'avait accepté.

Elsa se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Olaf avait vu juste, c'était bien une diversion. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre inutilement espoir, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que ça puisse _vraiment_ marcher.

\- C'est volontaire, d'avoir choisi précisément la fin de mon cours pour votre petite scène ? demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Non ! J'étais même pas au courant, je veux dire, si, j'étais au courant pour le plan, mais je ne savais pas quand elle allait débarquer ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait être aujourd'hui, quand Tiana m'a dit qu'elle était là, je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais plus refuser, c'était trop tard, ou alors il fallait tout laisser tomber ! Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je pensais que j'aurais le temps d'en parler avec toi, de connaître ton avis et tout...

\- Ah parce que tu comptais quand même m'en parler ? dit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Anna.

Elsa se tut. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de laisser son sang qui bouillait refroidir. Olaf avait raison. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Pas à Anna.

Elle n'avait pas dit à son élève à quel point l'entretien avec Clayton l'avait bouleversée. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté ce que le proviseur lui avait dit le lendemain en salle des professeurs. Anna ne savait pas que malgré sa plaidoirie dans son bureau, son alibi et le numéro de téléphone qui n'était pas le sien, l'homme se méfiait toujours, et n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'affaire.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de la pire des catastrophes, et intérieurement, Elsa commençait à se demander si Anna en avait vraiment conscience.

Une fausse petite amie qu'elle exhiberait dans tout le lycée suffirait-elle à effacer jusqu'au dernier des doutes ? Franchement, elle ne parierait pas sa vie et sa carrière sur ça.

\- Et tu penses réellement que ça peut fonctionner ? demanda-t-elle sans chercher à masquer sa réticence et son scepticisme.

\- Ça a déjà bien marché, j'ai l'impression. Meg a prévu de revenir mercredi. Après ça, plus personne ne se fera des films sur toi...

_ Des films parfaitement exacts_, faillit répondre l'enseignante.

Un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Elle n'avait pas aimé cette fille, Meg, au premier regard. Elle n'aimait pas sa manière de tenir la main d'Anna comme si elle était sa propriété. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de parler, cette insolence, cette arrogance dans sa voix.

Si elle voulait être totalement objective, cette mascarade pouvait parfaitement réussir. Elle pourrait leur permettre de recommencer à se voir de temps en temps, chez elle, avec le prétexte merveilleux du baby-sitting chez Mme Bulda deux étages en dessous. C'était la meilleure option qu'elles avaient sous la main. Une option qui lui éviterait d'avoir à attendre jusqu'en juillet pour pouvoir embrasser à nouveau la femme dont elle était amoureuse.

Mais elle n'aimait pas Mégara. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, si elles voulaient convaincre les derniers sceptiques, Anna devrait finir par l'embrasser.

Elle ignorait simplement que c'était déjà fait.

* * *

**Pauvre Elsa...**

**Bon alors l'idée d'un changement de rythme d'uploade a généré pas mal d'inquiétudes (et non, je ne suis pas à la retraite, non mais ça va pas ?)**

**Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter cette histoire ! Simplement, j'ai réussi jusqu'à présent à maintenir entre 4 et 5 chapitres d'avance, ce qui me permettait de prendre le temps de les améliorer et de les peaufiner. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai manqué de temps à cause de ma fin d'année à finir et de mon projet à préparer, et cette avance s'est considérablement réduite (je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre et demie d'avance sur vous !). Du coup pour éviter des gaps trop importants entre les chapitres lorsque je n'aurai pas de temps pour écrire, je vais passer à un chapitre tous les 15 jours au lieu d'un chapitre toutes les semaines, afin de conserver cette avance et de vous donner des chapitres correctement achevés, et à un rythme régulier.**

**Merci à tous de vous perdre ici chaque semaine, merci pour le surplus d'amour que j'ai reçu par review, et merci pour les nombreux encouragements ! :)**

**Ankou**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir !**

**Hey, c'était long, deux semaines. Sérieusement, vos messages m'ont manqué. Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir ce rythme ralenti, je crois que je suis bien trop accro ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël, pour ma part les vacances ont commencé avec un génialissime jeu de rôle sur Harry Potter, dans un fort des Alpes, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans (sans l'appareil dentaire et les lunettes, ce qui est tout de même une grosse amélioration)**

**Sinon on m'a dit en review qu'un type comme Clayton ne pouvait pas être proviseur. Oh si, je peux t'assurer que c'est possible. On en trouve parfois même des pire (on en trouve aussi des biens, mais franchement, c'est plus rare). Si vous avez des profs dans votre entourage, demandez-leur ce qu'ils pensent de leurs chefs, ça vous donnera une idée ^^**

**Ah oui, et une salve d'applaudissement pour Solnd qui vient de lire pour la toute première fois Harry Potter (c'est que je l'ai quand même bien harcelée pour qu'elle s'y mette)(Chlohh, les bouquins t'attendent). Bienvenue dans la bande des Potterfans :D (Le monde des potterfictions s'ouvre à toi désormais !)**

**Enfin, encore un gros merci à Lounils qui participe beaucoup à l'élaboration de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture (les vacances de Noël, c'est parfait pour ça)**

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

Le professeur Weselton marchait de long en large sur l'estrade devant le tableau blanc. La pile de copies, bien serrée dans ses mains, était à l'origine de plusieurs gouttes de sueur glissant sur le front des élèves les plus angoissés, et de ricanements ou soupirs blasés venant de ceux qui, n'ayant jamais réussi à récolter une bonne note en philo, savaient déjà que cette dissertation n'allait pas constituer une exception.

Anna l'écouta d'une demie oreille parler d'éloquence, de réthorique, de pensées et de penseurs, mais en vérité, l'essentiel de son attention était occupé à essayer de déduire où Mérida avait placé son dernier torpilleur.

« _F 7_ », nota-t-elle sur la feuille de brouillon qui leur servait à communiquer.

\- Essaie encore, murmura l'archère avec un sourire.

-... Bien, je vais maintenant vous rendre vos écrits. Pabbie, très bon travail, comme d'habitude. Une réflexion poussée, et un écrit remarquable, 17. Jiminy, des idées recherchées...

Anna avait laissé de côté la partie de bataille navale pour écouter. En général, comme Weselton distribuait toujours les copies par note décroissante, elle avait encore quelques minutes devant elle avant d'être appelée, mais vu que pour une fois elle avait fait un réel effort, elle gardait le mince espoir d'être nommée plus tôt que d'ordinaire.

\- Orléans, 10. Quelques idées intéressantes, mais un travail trop superficiel, comme toujours.

Les épaules d'Anna s'affaissèrent tandis que Tiana récupérait ses feuilles. C'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle allait décrocher la moyenne en philo. Mais les noms continuèrent à défiler, et lorsque le professeur moustachu et grisonnant rendit un 6/20 à Peter, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle avait beau négliger cette matière beaucoup trop abstraite à son goût, elle accordait quand même pas mal d'importance à tout ce qui pouvait écorner sa moyenne générale.

Enfin, le prof distribua la dernière copie et retourna à son bureau, sans qu'Anna n'ait rien reçu. Une vague de soulagement envahit l'adolescente, remplacée immédiatement par un souffle de panique. Et si il avait perdu sa copie ?

\- Monsieur, dit-elle en levant la main, vous ne m'avez pas rendu ma dissertation.

\- En effet, Andersen, répondit Weselton. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour qu'on en discute.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A la fin de l'heure, j'ai dit ! hissa l'enseignant en se dressant sur ses talons.

Anna s'enfonça sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'écouter les éléments de correction donnés par le prof, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, ce con ? murmura Mérida en décrochant ses yeux de l'appréciation accompagnée d'un 11/20.

La petite rousse haussa les épaules, et elles reprirent leur partie de bataille navale.

A la sonnerie, une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait presque oublié son altercation avec Weselton, son ventre affamé et impatient de rejoindre la cantine avait monopolisé toutes ses dernières pensées.

\- Bon bah bon courage, dit Mérida. Je te garde une place ou tu veux que je t'attende ?

\- Hein, quoi ? Ah ! se rappela-t-elle. Non, vas-y, t'inquiète, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Elle acheva de ranger ses affaires, et attendit près de la porte que le dernier élève ait quitté la salle.

\- Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi le problème avec ma dissertation ? demanda-t-elle poliment au vieil homme, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la classe.

Weselton ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle. Il prit sur son bureau un ensemble de feuille sur lesquelles Anna reconnut son écriture, les feuilleta sans rien dire, puis plongea son regard dans celui de la petite rousse.

\- Le problème, Andersen, c'est que je ne supporte pas qu'un élève me prenne pour un imbécile. Oh, il y en a toujours qui essaient, bien sûr, mais je ne leur laisse _jamais_ la possibilité de s'en sortir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit la jeune fille d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Inutile de vous entêter à poursuivre ce mensonge, Andersen. Je _sais_ que vous avez triché.

\- Quoi ? _Non_ _!_ s'indigna Anna. Non, je n'ai pas triché !

\- Ce travail n'est clairement pas le vôtre. Vous n'avez jamais travaillé comme ça jusqu'à présent, et vous n'avez ni la maturité, ni la finesse d'esprit nécessaire pour produire une telle analyse.

_Putain, ma finesse d'esprit elle t'emmerde,_ faillit répliquer l'adolescente. Elle leva le menton, les sourcils froncés et la bouche si pincée qu'elle ne formait plus qu'une mince ligne blanche au milieu de son visage.

\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas triché, et deuxièmement, vous n'êtes pas non plus obligé de m'insulter comme ça !

Anna vit les doigts de l'enseignant se crisper sur sa copie. Sérieux, pour une fois qu'elle faisait un effort, c'était bien la peine d'avoir sacrifié un dimanche matin pour cette dissert' de merde...

\- Ce sera un zéro, Andersen. Et une retenue.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas triché, putain ! Est-ce que vous avez une preuve au moins avant de m'accuser sans raison ?

\- Vous allez me parler autrement, jeune fille. Vous avez peut-être une relation privilégiée avec Mme Winter, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous sanctionner pour votre attitude.

_\- QUOI ?!_

Le sang se mit à bouillir dans les veines d'Anna.

\- Non mais vous sous-entendez quoi là ? s'indigna-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça !

D'un mouvement brusque qui montrait toute l'étendue de sa colère, elle arracha sa dissertation des mains de l'enseignant et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Elle entendit Weselton crier et lui ordonner de rester et de revenir immédiatement, et elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour échapper au prof qui la suivait.

Elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui, et elle réussit à le perdre tandis qu'elle faisait des tours et des détours dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle des profs. Elle toqua, et reprit son souffle tandis qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda un prof qu'elle n'avait pas.

\- Je voudrais voir Mme Gerda s'il vous plaît.

\- Anna ?

La jeune fille, entendant son nom, risqua un pas à l'intérieur de la salle des profs. Gerda était assise autour d'une grande table, en compagnie d'une dizaine d'adultes, dont Elsa.

La table était couverte d'assiettes, de tupperwares et de _bento box_, et l'ambiance qu'elle avait visiblement interrompue semblait agréable et bon enfant. Sa prof d'histoire-géo se leva, et l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte retourna à son déjeuner, assis juste en face d'Elsa, qui la regarda brièvement avant de se pencher à nouveau, indifférente, sur son assiette.

\- Bonjour Anna. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

L'avantage à être une bonne élève, c'était que les profs étaient toujours disposés à l'aider ou à répondre à ses questions, et ne la rembarraient jamais lorsqu'elle venait chercher un conseil en salle des professeurs.

\- C'est Weselton, répondit l'adolescente, incapable de réfréner la colère qui l'envahissait toujours.

\- _Monsieur_ Weselton, intervint l'un des enseignants.

\- Ouais, lui, grommela Anna. Il n'a pas voulu me rendre ma dissert, il m'a accusé d'avoir triché, m'a traitée de demeurée et a fait des sous-entendus dégueulasses sur les conneries que Hans a balancé l'autre jour.

Elle était si énervée qu'elle ne réalisa pas à quel point ses mots pouvaient être vulgaires, ni à quel point elle parlait fort. Jamais elle ne se serait permis de parler de cette façon à un prof, si elle avait été dans son état normal.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en choeur plusieurs voix surprises et indignées, et un brouhaha s'ensuivit tandis que presque la moitié des profs présents dans la salle se levaient pour venir la bombarder de questions.

Weselton arriva à ce moment-là, rouge et essoufflé, et le brouhaha se transforma en cacophonie.

\- Andersen a triché ! se défendit l'enseignant, que ses collègues pressaient de toute part.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez ! répliqua Anna d'une voix forte. Tout ça parce que j'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de vos cours, vous croyez que je suis incapable de penser et de réfléchir ! Recopiez toute ma dissert' dans Google, et vous verrez que pas une seule phrase n'a été pompée d'Internet !

\- Sans preuves, Duke, tu ne peux pas la sanctionner, rappela l'un des professeurs.

\- Et c'est quoi ce sous-entendu que tu lui aurais fait ? demanda Mme Gerda.

\- Je n'ai fait aucun sous-entendu, répondit-il en redressant le menton. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

\- _Menteur_ ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

\- Anna ! gronda Gerda.

\- Mais il l'a dit ! Il a dit que j'avais des relations avec Mme Winter et que ça ne me donnait pas le droit de la ramener !

Les airs choqués se répandirent sur les visages des enseignants présents.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit, objecta Weselton.

\- Et peut-on savoir précisément ce que tu lui as dit, dans ce cas ? demanda Elsa d'une voix autoritaire, l'air particulièrement mécontente et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le prof de philo ne répondit pas. Anna avait l'impression de sentir sa tête bouillonner de rage, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise si de la vapeur s'était mise à s'échapper de ses oreilles. Si ce petit enfoiré n'était pas un de ses profs, elle lui aurait mis une grosse baffe sans se poser plus de questions. Elle sentait ses yeux commencer à brûler, et sa colère se décupla. Elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer en salle des profs à cause de lui ! Pas devant Elsa !

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse de me dire des trucs pareils ! cria la lycéenne d'une voix qui commençait à se briser. Après tout ce que Hans m'a fait comme merde !

\- Vous voyez comme elle me parle ? glapit Weselton.

\- C'est vrai Anna, tu dois t'adresser aux adultes avec plus de respect, dit Elsa. Mais toi, poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers son collègue de philo, tu es allé trop loin. Anna est une élève, pas un punching-ball.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, et la petite rousse coupa immédiatement, redoutant par avance les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer.

\- Et pour ma dissert', on fait quoi ? grogna-t-elle. J'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une bulle, j'ai passé quatre heures sur ce truc.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés.

A ses lunettes rondes et à sa chemise, Anna reconnut en lui le professeur de philo d'Alice, celui que les élèves appelaient le hippie, et qui méritait totalement son surnom.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est une de _mes_ élèves ! s'écria Weselton.

\- Je pense au contraire que c'est une très bonne idée, intervint Gerda d'une voix diplomatique qui ne laissa pas à son collègue la possibilité de contester. Il aura peut-être un œil neuf, et vous pourrez toujours discuter ensemble de l'appréciation.

Son ton était sans appel, et Weselton poussa un soupir, s'avouant vaincu. L'adolescente tendit sa dissertation au professeur, qui alla immédiatement la photocopier. Tous les profs étaient retournés s'asseoir pour finir leur déjeuner. Weselton avait disparu, Elsa aussi, et Anna se demandait où ils étaient passés. Quand elle fut finalement mise à la porte de la salle des profs, elle partit en courant vers le réfectoire. Elle mourrait de faim.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Mérida quand elle arriva enfin à la table où se trouvaient ses amies.

Elle posa son plateau en face de celui d'Alice. Leurs assiettes à elles étaient vides, évidemment.

Anna leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et Tiana et Mérida rivalisèrent d'indignation. Alice, elle, pointa sa petite cuillère dans sa direction.

\- Le sujet de ta dissertation, c'était quoi ?

* * *

_« Prête pour un nouveau spectacle ? T'es où cette fois ? »_

Après un rapide coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que la prof d'anglais ne regardait pas dans sa direction, Anna répondit au sms de Mégara.

_« Salle 28, bât B. Tu prends le couloir à gauche quand t'es dans le hall. Y'a des drapeaux partout dans le couloir, tu peux pas les louper »._

_« Ca marche ! »_

\- Hey Mérida, chuchota-t-elle.

La grande rousse releva la tête du texte qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

\- Ouais ?

\- Meg revient tout à l'heure, ça te dit qu'on aille manger ensemble quelque part après ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle revient ? grogna l'archère en fronçant les sourcils.

Anna hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question en pleine classe, c'était pas le moment de laisser fuiter que Meg n'était pas sa véritable petite amie.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok... dit finalement Mérida.

\- Alors tu viens ?

L'espace d'un instant, Anna eut l'impression que son amie aurait encore préféré dîner en tête à tête avec Hans que rencontrer Meg. Mais elle s'était sûrement fait des idées, car la réponse de Mérida ne contenait aucune animosité.

\- Heu... ouais, d'accord, ça me permettra de la connaître un peu.

\- Super !

La même question fut posée par sms à ses autres amis, puis à la fin de l'heure, Anna se leva pour rejoindre dans le couloir sa prétendue petite amie. Elle n'avait pas de casquette aujourd'hui, et ses cheveux retombaient en boucles brillantes sur ses épaules couvertes par un manteau vert foncé.

L'embrasser fut beaucoup plus facile cette fois, puisque de toute façon le geste n'avait aucune signification pour Anna. Comme elles l'avaient espéré, il y eut beaucoup moins de remarques, et même lorsque Hans sortit de son cours d'espagnol quelques portes plus loin, il se contenta simplement, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Anna, d'un mince sourire et d'un salut de la tête.

Dans le hall, Alice, Kristoff et Rapunzel les attendaient, et Tiana les rejoignit après avoir langoureusement embrassé Alex Naveen, qui était depuis un peu plus de deux semaines son petit ami officiel. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le lycée pour s'offrir un déjeuner, et surtout un gourmand dessert, au _Loir dans la Théière_.

Anna avait ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Mégara, mais dans un coin de sa tête où elle rêvait toute éveillée, elle imaginait le moment où elle pourrait enfin présenter officiellement Elsa à ses amis.

* * *

Même dans la salle des profs, le plan de Tiana semblait fonctionner. Lorsqu'Elsa arriva dans la pièce à la fin de son cours avec les Première ES, les collègues de langue qui venaient d'avoir les Terminales ne parlaient que de ça. Evidemment, Audrey Ramirez semblait très enthousiaste.

\- Mais si elle n'est pas du lycée, ne devrait-on pas l'empêcher d'entrer ici ? demanda une des enseignantes qui discutait avec Ramirez.

\- Allons, on ne va pas priver Anna Andersen de ce petit plaisir, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé ces dernières semaines. Elles ne font rien de mal. Tant que ça se limite à s'embrasser dans les couloirs...

Le mot frappa Elsa comme la piqûre d'un insecte : instantanée, vive et douloureuse.

Son premier réflexe faillit être celui de s'écrier « _quoi ?!_ », mais elle se mordit la langue juste à temps. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse naître des doutes chez ses collègues en ayant une réaction qui ne pouvait être confondue avec autre chose que de la jalousie.

Tout en s'efforçant de calmer les battements exaspérés de son cœur, elle fourra toutes ses affaires de cours dans son casier, rinça la tasse qu'elle avait laissée sur la table à la fin de la récréation, et sortit, laissant ses deux collègues à leurs commérages au sujet de _sa_ petite amie. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait rattraper tout le petit groupe de Terminales devant le lycée... mais non, il lui était absolument impossible de réagir d'une telle façon. _Tu n'as plus dix-huit ans Elsa, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne._

Une fois de plus, elle se réfugia dans sa voiture pour pouvoir pleurer sans être vue.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir de manière rationnelle. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre Anna et cette fille, qu'elle n'était qu'une actrice dont la mission était de détourner l'attention, ça ne suffisait pas à éteindre la douleur vive qui brûlait dans son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une mauvaise idée : le plan avait marché à la perfection. Tout le monde était convaincu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la copine d'Anna, les derniers doutes à son égard étaient en train de disparaître, et même Weselton s'était excusé et avait admis qu'il s'était laissé emporter - et Weselton et elle se détestaient depuis le premier conseil de classe, alors recevoir des excuses de sa part était d'autant plus impressionnant.

Elle devrait remercier Mégara pour ça, lui en être profondément reconnaissante, et remercier Tiana d'avoir eu l'idée d'une telle stratégie. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son cœur avait été découpé en petits morceaux ?

Tout ce qu'Anna avait fait ces dernières semaines, elle l'avait fait pour Elsa. Elle avait sauvé sa carrière, sauvé sa peau. Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-elle autant ?

* * *

\- Au fait, d'où tu connais Tiana ? demanda Mérida entre deux bouchées de son déjeuner.

Meg reposa sa fourchette et regarda Tiana avant de répondre.

\- Nos pères ont bossé ensemble et sont amis depuis plusieurs années. On s'est toujours vues au moins une ou deux fois par an.

Tiana hocha la tête, comme pour approuver les mots de son amie.

\- Oh, dit Rapunzel sans même chercher à masquer sa déception, comme si elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de beaucoup plus croustillant. Et, ça n'a rien à voir, mais tu as toujours su que tu étais gay ?

Anna écoutait la conversation sans y participer, concentrée sur la dégustation de son bagel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la question de Rapunzel, la reine des ragots. En face d'elle, Kristoff eut un sourire à la fois moqueur et complice, et elle cacha son visage dans son plat pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non, répondit la brune. J'ai même eu un copain, quand j'étais en première, mais ça s'est pas bien passé du tout. Rien à voir avec ton Hans, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Anna

\- En même temps, pour être pire que lui il faut le faire, dit Mérida en roulant des yeux.

\- Mérida... gronda la petite rousse.

\- Non Anna, c'est pas parce que tu as fait la paix avec lui que je vais devenir sa pote. Il lui faudra faire vachement plus pour se racheter !

Anna s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Mégara posa sa main sur la sienne et la matheuse, après un instant de surprise, inspira profondément et se détendit. Elle ne vit pas Mérida lui lancer des éclairs.

_\- Slurrrrrrrrp._

Un silence s'ensuivit, et Alice, qui venait d'aspirer à la paille les dernières gouttes de son thé glacé, reposa son verre.

\- Désolée, dit-elle, l'air pas désolé du tout. Au fait, quelle a été la réaction d'Elsa ?

Anna sursauta. C'était la première fois que le sujet était ouvertement abordé, et entendre le prénom de sa prof dans la bouche de ses amies lui paraissait toujours aussi bizarre.

Visiblement curieuses de connaître la réponse à la question d'Alice, Tiana, Mérida, Meg et Rapunzel se tournèrent vers la petite rousse qui baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Ses joues la brûlaient légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise de parler de tout ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, et c'était la pure vérité.

\- Mais tu l'as appelée, tu as parlé avec elle depuis vendredi, non ? demanda Tiana.

\- Oui, vendredi soir. Pas longtemps, précisa-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, de tout ça ?

\- Je...

\- Vous allez vous remettre ensemble, maintenant que c'est réglé avec Hans ? demanda Rapunzel d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la question et l'affirmation.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, elle...

\- Il n'y a plus aucun risque maintenant, assura la blonde.

Tiana et Rapunzel continuèrent de presser Anna avec leurs questions, leur ton rassurant et réconfortant qui mettait les nerfs de la petite rousse à fleur de peau, et Kristoff, Mérida et Meg regardaient, effarées, Anna se décomposer petit à petit.

Lorsque la première larme s'échappa de ses yeux turquoise, elle se leva brusquement, faisant trembler les verres et les tasses sur la table.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë, ses larmes volant tout autour d'elle. Elle a peur, vous ne comprenez pas ça ?

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle partit en courant vers les toilettes du café. La porte s'était à peine refermée sur elle qu'elle éclata en lourds sanglots. Elle n'entendit pas, dans le vacarme occasionné par son chagrin, ses amies se disputer pour savoir qui irait la réconforter dans les toilettes. Elle n'entendit pas Mérida traiter Tiana et Rapunzel de commères insensibles, ni Meg traiter l'archère d'égoïste. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, Alice fut la dernière personne qu'Anna s'attendait à voir débarquer dans la salle de bain.

La petite blonde posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Anna puis serra son amie contre elle en un câlin presque écrasant. Elle ne dit rien, et laissa la petite rousse pleurer sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots aient laissé la place à de petits hoquets. Enfin, la respiration d'Anna se calma.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne sois pas désolée. C'est normal de craquer. C'est humain.

Il y eut un petit coup sur la porte, et Anna s'écarta doucement d'Alice. C'était Mérida, et la grande rousse avait sur le visage une rare expression désolée. Alice serra Anna contre elle une dernière fois avant de sortir de la petite pièce. Une fois seules, la matheuse se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de l'archère, qui la serra maladroitement contre elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu la récupèreras, ta chérie.

Les mots de Mérida arrachèrent un nouveau sanglot à la petite rousse, qui l'étouffa dans le pull de son amie.

\- Merci Mérida, murmura Anna. T'es vraiment la meilleure amie que j'aurais jamais pu espérer avoir.

Un léger souffle s'échappa des lèvres de Mérida, comme un soupir, et l'archère posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux roux de sa meilleure amie, ses mains la caressant doucement dans le dos en ce qui était la plus grande démonstration d'affection qu'elle ait jamais faite en cinq années de solide amitié.

Lorsque son chagrin arrêta de couler le long de ses joues, elle se sépara doucement de Mérida. La grande rousse prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux d'Anna.

\- Bats-toi pour elle, dit-elle d'une voix de nouveau ferme, forte, une voix typique de Mérida. Ne la laisse pas partir.

Un mince sourire remplaça la tristesse sur le visage d'Anna.

\- Sinon tu vas me botter le cul, c'est ça ?

\- Je vous botterai le cul à toutes les deux s'il le faut.

* * *

Quand elles retournèrent dans la salle, les filles étaient toujours là, et les desserts avaient été servis. Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son rendez-vous au pub avec Elsa et Olaf. Sauf que cette fois, c'était elle qui était partie pleurer dans les toilettes, et c'étaient Alice et Mérida qui étaient venues la réconforter.

Elle avait pris comme dessert un _Rocky Road Brownie_, qu'elle attaqua à grandes cuillerées. Le chocolat et les marshmallows étaient encore chauds et fondants, et sa première pensée fut pour Elsa. Si elle avait été avec elle dans ce café, au lieu d'être à côté de Mégara, elle le lui aurait fait goûter. Elle savait à quel point son amoureuse aimait le chocolat.

Le nom d'Elsa ne revint pas une seule fois dans la conversation, et Anna en fut soulagée. Comme le vendredi précédent, Anna trouva la grande brune très sympathique et très extravertie. Complètement à l'aise parmi les amies d'Anna, elle discutait et plaisantait avec elles comme si elle faisait partie de leur petit groupe depuis toujours. Elle semblait surtout accrocher avec Kristoff, qui répondait avec humour à chacune de ses réparties.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, elles se séparèrent (tout le monde avait des devoirs !) et tandis qu'elle arrivait en scooter devant chez elle, Anna sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était un message de Mégara.

_« Tu fais quoi en général les samedi soir ? »_

Anna eut une moue surprise. _Euuuuh_... Que faisait-elle les samedi soir ? Meg s'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle ait des activités super cool et délirantes ? Honnêtement, à part aller de temps en temps chez Mérida ou Rapunzel, elle restait surtout dans sa chambre. Etait-ce un comportement d'ado normal ? Elle avait pourtant bien l'impression que oui.

_« Jeux vidéos, films, devoirs. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Et toi ? »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Ca te dit de faire un tour dans le milieu lesbien samedi soir ? »_

Anna hésita en repensant à l'ambiance du bar, lorsqu'elles étaient parties l'autre jour. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que le _milieu lesbien_ pouvait être, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse de le découvrir.

* * *

\- Mérida ?

L'archère, qui fouillait dans son sac depuis quelques instants, à la recherche de sa carte de bus égarée, releva la tête. Encore visibles au bout de la rue, devant le _Loir_ qu'elles venaient de quitter, Anna et Meg étaient toujours en grande conversation. Rap', Tiana et Alice étaient déjà parties vers leur bus, et Kristoff l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent ensemble prendre le leur.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je voulais te demander... Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais...

Le garçon laissa sa phrase en suspens, et l'attention de Mérida fut immédiatement attirée par son ami. Elle laissa tomber ses recherches, il serait toujours temps de trouver sa carte plus tard.

\- Mérida, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'était quoi, ton attitude avec Meg tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix était inquiète, pas réprobatrice, sinon elle serait déjà partie en pestant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, mais il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni malice, dans ses pupilles dorées.

\- Ecoute, je l'aime pas, c'est tout, répondit-elle. Tu sais que j'arrive pas à me forcer à être sympa si j'aime pas les gens.

Quand même, il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à être super sociable. Elle était même plutôt misanthrope, parfois.

\- Oui mais là, dit-il en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux, tu ne la connais pas, et... Je peux te parler franchement, Mérida ?

Il avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches, et l'air assez sûr de lui, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer, vraiment.

\- Ouais, vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Ca m'a donné l'impression que tu étais jalouse.

C'était une chose d'entendre ces mots, moqueurs et violents, prononcés par un garçon qu'elle haïssait. C'en était une autre lorsque ça venait d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Le sentiment qu'elle avait essayé de renier quelques jours plus tôt était bien là, et la douleur qui l'accompagnait était bien réelle.

\- T'entends quoi par là ? grogna-t-elle, espérant détourner son attention en faisant comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Franchement Mérida, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je me dirais que tu es amoureuse d'Anna.

L'expression, sur le visage du jeune homme, était définitivement inquiète, et l'archère sentit avec horreur son masque se fissurer. _Non_, hurla-t-elle dans sa tête. _Non, c'est faux._ Ses lèvres tremblèrent mais ne s'ouvrirent pas, et elle fut soudain incapable de regarder Kristoff dans les yeux. _Bordel, c'est pas le moment de craquer !_

Elle était restée une seconde sans réagir alors qu'elle aurait dû éclater de rire. Une seconde de trop, juste ce qu'il fallait à Kristoff pour comprendre qu'il avait visé en plein cœur de la cible.

\- Sérieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et anxieuse à la fois.

_Putain mais non, t'as fumé, fous-moi la paix, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Anna !_

Mais aucun de ces mots ne quitta ses lèvres closes, et au lieu de nier, de se défendre, de rire comme si c'était une plaisanterie absurde, elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Trop tard pour lui mentir, elle ne ferait que le prendre pour un imbécile si elle essayait. Elle était fichue. Autant essayer de s'en tirer avec panache.

Son ami se gratta la nuque, manifestation habituelle de son inconfort.

\- Kristoff, je ne t'ai rien dit, Ok ? murmura-t-elle en se ressaisissant enfin, bien que trop tard. Tu ne dis rien à Anna.

\- Mais...

\- Anna ne doit rien savoir, insista-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Ca...ça va passer. Ca va finir par me passer, répéta-t-elle en un murmure, la tête à demi baissée vers le sol.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et elle les mordilla de toutes ses forces comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de pleurer. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait à l'exception d'Anna, Kristoff était le seul à qui elle acceptait de montrer une once de faiblesse, sans doute parce qu'il était le seul qui ne se moquerait jamais, et elle le respectait vraiment pour ça. Mais pleurer ? Non, ça, elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas à cause d'une connerie de... d'hormones, de choses que je ne peux pas contrôler.

\- Parce qu'elle ne se doute de rien ? demanda finalement le garçon.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser à lui laisser des indices ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle a bien essayé de me parler de... de sentiments et tout, l'autre fois, quand elle s'est fait plaquer, mais je pense avoir réussi à me débrouiller.

Kristoff avança quelques mètres et s'assit sur le rebord de la devanture d'un magasin de fringues, et l'invita à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Toujours cet air inquiet ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le détester ou être reconnaissante d'avoir un ami qui se faisait du souci pour elle.

\- N'importe quoi, ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là.

_Peur d'être amoureuse... Peur d'être amoureuse d'elle, oui !_

\- Mais alors, pourquoi en décembre, quand tu croyais qu'elle craquait sur toi...

Ouais, ça revenait souvent, comme une _private joke_, cette histoire. Elle l'interrompit immédiatement. Elle savait bien ce qu'il voulait dire, elle s'était fait la même réflexion des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

\- Pourquoi j'ai paniqué ? Chais pas. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas. J'avais pas encore réalisé... tout ça.

Il hocha la tête, acceptant sa réponse sans essayer de creuser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire de plus. C'était vrai, de toute façon, et à ce moment-là, l'idée de sortir avec sa meilleure amie lui avait paru carrément flippante. Elle avait essayé de trouver une raison, elle s'était même demandée si la perspective de voir Anna amoureuse d'elle ne l'avait pas conduit à ressentir ces mêmes choses. Mais les jours étaient passés, le malentendu avait disparu, et les émotions étaient toujours là.

\- Et Mulan ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Une nouvelle mesure d'angoisse tordit son ventre quand elle entendit le nom de son archère aux yeux noirs. Comme une double dose de culpabilité, lourde et oppressante. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Ouais, c'est la bonne porte de sortie, hein ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton aigre et blasé à la fois, accompagnant ses mots d'un soupir un peu résigné.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle ?

\- Ouais, admit Mérida en se mordillant les lèvres. Je l'aime bien hein, beaucoup même, mais... putain, c'est pas cool pour elle. Elle mérite mieux. Elle mérite que je l'aime vraiment. Que je n'aime personne d'autre qu'elle...

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait besoin de vider son sac, et à quel point ça lui faisait du bien de confesser tout ce qui lui pesait, immensément lourd, sur le cœur. Quand Anna lui avait parlé pour la première fois de ses sentiments pour une fille, lui disant que ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait cru que c'était juste une métaphore. Sérieusement, comment quelque chose qui se passe dans notre cerveau pouvait-il arriver sans notre consentement ? Comme si l'amour étaient comme une chanson qui jaillit dans notre cerveau, reste dans la tête pendant des heures, jusqu'au moment où elle disparaît en étant remplacée par une autre.

Mais c'était pourtant vrai. C'était bien arrivé sans prévenir.

Le jour où Mérida avait senti son ventre s'agiter, et son cœur battre plus vite pour Anna, elle s'était sentie piégée.

Et puis il y avait Mulan. Son estomac dansait pour elle aussi, alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pouvait-on aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois ? Serait-elle heureuse si elle se laissait aller avec Mulan ? L'aimait-elle plus qu'elle n'aimait Anna ? Pouvait-elle _quantifier_ ça ?

Quand elle pensait à Mulan, elle pensait à ses lèvres qu'elle avait adoré embrasser. Elle pensait à sa peau douce, à ses yeux en amande, rieurs mais aussi remplis d'insécurité qu'elle avait envie de rassurer. Elle aimait lui tenir la main. Elle aimait la regarder à la dérobée quand elle courait ou quand elle tirait, elle la trouvait sexy, attirante. Elle aimerait faire l'amour avec elle, elle y avait déjà pensé. Mais Anna ? Il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Elle voulait juste être avec elle. Elle ne se sentait bien que lorsque la petite rousse était proche, elle y pensait pendant les cours lorsqu'elles étaient séparées, elle y pensait le soir quand elles se disaient au revoir et qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle y pensait dans son lit avant de s'endormir. Elle voulait Anna près d'elle, tout le temps. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'être amoureuse d'Anna_, répéta-t-elle pour la millionième fois, comme si elle pouvait convaincre la partie bornée, indépendante, et visiblement hors de contrôle de son cerveau. _Je ne veux pas la perdre._

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsque Kristoff la prit dans ses bras. Elle pensa d'abord à se débattre, puis elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre lui.

\- Mérida, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! dit-il avec quelques accents de panique dans la voix. Anna, elle...

\- Elle aime Elsa, je sais, dit l'archère en ravalant un sanglot. Et pour l'instant, elle doit rouler des pelles à miss bonnasse...

Kristoff eut une grimace compatissante.

\- Elle sera heureuse quand elle sera de nouveau avec Elsa, et moi je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, dit Mérida d'une voix étouffée, le visage enfoui dans la nuque de son ami.

Et c'était vrai. Même si elle aurait aimé être la source de son bonheur, elle était toujours contente lorsque son amie était d'humeur joyeuse. Depuis sa rupture avec Winter, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas

\- Fais gaffe, quand même, souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux. A tout encaisser, tu vas tomber en morceaux.

\- T'inquiète, répliqua-t-elle, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il écarta Mérida de lui et la regarda dans les yeux, ses mains fermement posées sur ses épaules.

\- C'est pas la peine de faire ta wonderwoman, Mérida. J'ai pas besoin d'être impressionné, ajouta-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse. Tu sais, je me fais du souci pour toi. Pour vous deux. Tu vas arriver à un stade où ça te fera du mal d'être avec Anna, tu arrêteras de la voir pour ne plus souffrir, et elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi.

\- Et je la perdrai.

\- Et tu la perdras, conclut-il.

* * *

**Un gros câlin pour Mérida.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends avec impatience vos retours :)**

**Bonne fin d'année et à bientôt,**  
**Ankou**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone ! Bonne année :)**

**Je poste ce nouveau chapitre depuis ce qui sera ma maison pour les 8 prochains mois, perdue dans les montagnes enneigées de l'ouest Canadien.  
J'ai dit _fuck off_ à mon taf (enfin, administrativement parlant c'était plus compliqué), _fuck off_ aux petites bêtes chiantes mais attachantes qui peuplent mon quotidien, et _fuck off_ à la France. Nouvel environnement, nouveau job, nouvelles personnes et nouvelles expériences.  
Bref, une nouvelle vie :)**

**Bienvenue à toutes celles et ceux qui ont découvert cette histoire pendant les vacances de Noël (vous avez été étonnement nombreux-ses !).  
J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire en réponse à vos reviews, mais la question qui vous intéresse le plus, c'est _quand est-ce qu'elles se remettent ensemble ?_ Inutile de vous dire que même si ça arrivait dans ce chapitre, je ne vous le dirais pas :p**

**Merci encore à Lounils pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

\- M'man, j'y vais ! cria Anna tout en enfilant ses bottines. La mère de Mérida passe me prendre dans cinq minutes !

\- Passez une bonne soirée, répondit Mme Andersen depuis le salon. Reviens avant midi, ajouta-t-elle en rejoignant sa fille dans l'entrée. On va déjeuner chez mon frère demain.

\- Ok ! Bonne nuit Maman. Au revoir P'pa ! lança-t-elle à son père, qui répondit par un lointain geste de la main.

Elle attrapa son sac à dos, mit un blouson par dessus son pull à capuche rouge Gryffondor, et sortit dans la rue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle arrivait devant la statue de Jeanne d'Arc. Une voiture était garée en double file, une petite citadine grise et usée, et Anna reconnut Meg au volant. Elle salua discrètement Jeanne d'un geste de la main, une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée, et se dirigea vers la portière passager.

\- Salut princesse ! lança Mégara avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut Meg !

Elle se pencha par dessus le siège, le frein à main et le levier de vitesse pour embrasser la brune sur les joues.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce pull ? s'exclama l'aînée des deux filles. T'es au courant qu'on va aller en boîte et pas en garderie ?!

Les joues d'Anna rosirent et elle se mordilla la lèvre en souriant malicieusement.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai dit à ma mère que j'allais à une soirée pyjama chez Mérida, et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un gros pull pour cacher les fringues qu'on porte en-dessous ! Je me maquillerai en route. Au fait, on va où ? demanda-t-elle tout en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Before au _Shézel_, répondit Meg en se remettant dans la circulation, et ensuite, selon notre motivation et s'il y a des filles qui veulent bouger, on ira en boîte.

\- Mais il y a une boîte gay à Arendelle ?!

\- Bien sûr, tu sors d'où ?

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être au courant de ce genre de trucs !

\- Alors laisse-moi faire ton éducation, dit Mégara avec un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil.

Arrivées à un feu rouge, Anna ôta son pull informe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'habiller pour sortir dans une boîte de nuit gay. Elle se disait que c'était forcément _tenue correcte exigée_, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elle ne se sentait pas trop d'être en jupe ou en robe, alors elle avait revêtu un jean noir et sa chemise préférée, blanche avec le col, la boutonnière et les manchettes vert émeraude. En dessous, elle portait un débardeur, d'un vert plus clair, et légèrement plongeant.

\- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! s'exclama Meg en lui jetant un coup d'oeil à la dérobée tout en conduisant. Tu vas en faire tomber, des filles !

\- Tu... tu crois ?

\- Non, corrigea-t-elle avec fierté. T'en feras pas tomber une seule, puisque tu es avec moi !

Anna pouffa, et tandis qu'elles étaient à un nouveau feu rouge, elle sortit de son sac à dos sa petite trousse à maquillage, et abaissa le pare-soleil pour se regarder dans le miroir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anna reconnut la rue du _Shézel_. Elles trouvèrent une place libre, et Anna prit un billet de vingt euros, son portable et ses clés, et glissa le tout dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Son sac à dos, qui contenait son maquillage, son pyjama, deux ou trois trucs de rechange et son gros pull rouge fut soigneusement dissimulé sous le siège passager.

_Si ma mère me voyait comme ça._.. songea-t-elle.

\- Au fait, demanda-t-elle à Meg qui finissait elle aussi de redonner un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, on va y aller comment, en boîte ?

\- En voiture, bien sûr ! T'inquiète, je ne vais pas conduire bourrée. J'ai pas assez de thunes pour me bourrer la gueule en boîte de toute façon !

\- Ok... dit Anna, légèrement rassurée.

\- Allez, détends-toi ma puce, ça va être une bonne soirée !

La petite rousse frissonna en entendant le petit nom par lequel Mégara l'avait appelée. La seule autre personne à l'avoir jamais appelée ainsi, c'était Elsa. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. _Tu ne fais rien de mal. Tu vas juste passer une bonne soirée avec une pote, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien, et il ne va rien se passer entre toi et Mégara._

Elle suivit la grande brune à l'intérieur. L'endroit n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bar calme où elle était allée une semaine plus tôt, mais peut-être était-ce toujours comme ça le samedi ? La salle était assombrie et éclairée par des lumières rouges ou violettes, et de la musique résonnait fortement dans les enceintes. L'endroit était bondé, et elles durent se faufiler jusqu'au bar. Anna reconnut la serveuse de la dernière fois, qui était assistée par une femme corpulente qui secouait vigoureusement un shaker tout en ondulant des hanches.

Tandis que Meg s'approchait pour les saluer, vu qu'elle semblait connaître tout le staff, Anna réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme, mais d'un homme, dans une robe violette très généreusement décolletée.

\- Viens, Anna ! appela Meg en attrapant la petite rousse par le bras. Je te présente Ursula, patronne du bar et meilleure danseuse de tout Arendelle ! ajouta-t-elle avec un ostensible clin d'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les filles ? demanda Ursula, d'une voix définitivement masculine.

\- Une Smirnoff Ice, dit Meg.

Anna hésita à demander la même chose. Ca avait définitivement l'air d'être une boisson cool, et elle était certaine que la (ou le ?) barmaid lui rirait au nez si elle commandait un chocolat chaud, dans un bar lesbien, un samedi soir. Mais elle se rappela le délicieux cocktail qu'elle avait bu lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Elsa, et elle eut envie de se rappeler de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en le buvant, alors qu'elle regardait sa prof en rougissant, n'osant toujours pas croire où elle se trouvait.

\- Un Cacolac... avec du Baileys.

\- Un excellent mélange, commenta la patronne avec un grand sourire.

Ursula se retourna pour prendre les bouteille et sortit deux verres qu'elle posa sur un carré de carton sur le comptoir.

\- Tu bois de l'alcool, finalement ? se moqua Meg.

\- C'est toi qui conduit, répliqua Anna en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as pas intérêt à vomir dans ma caisse ou je te fais tout bouffer au p'tit dej.

\- T'es dégueulasse ! s'exclama Anna en lui mettant une petite claque sur l'épaule. T'inquiète, moi non plus j'ai pas assez de sous pour boire autant !

\- Oui mais fais gaffe, tu risques de te faire offrir pas mal de verres si tu continues à sourire comme ça.

La petite rousse s'interrompit. Elle pouvait presque _sentir_ le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- S-sourire comment ?

\- Comme tu le fais tout le temps. Y'a déjà deux filles qui n'arrêtent pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

Anna se retourna vivement et parcourut la salle du regard.

\- La discrétion et toi ça fait deux visiblement, soupira la grande brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois leurs verres à la main, elles se dirigèrent vers la mezzanine. C'était bondé, et Anna eut du mal à monter l'étroit colimaçon sans renverser son verre, surtout qu'une fille eut la merveilleuse idée de descendre en même temps, faisant trembler dangereusement son Cacolac alcoolisé.

\- Hey Meg ! s'exclama une fille qui était assise à l'endroit où Anna et Meg s'étaient installées la dernière fois.

\- Salut les meufs ! Anna, j'te présente Camille, Bérénice, Narimane et Marie-Anastasie...

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs grimaça en entendant son nom et fusilla Meg du regard.

-... qui veut qu'on l'appelle Tess. Les meufs, voici Anna.

La petite rousse ôta son blouson et fit une bise à chacune des filles qui lui avait été présentée.

Camille avait le look typique de la Terminale L, théâtreuse, avec de grandes lunettes rondes, le pinceau dans les cheveux et des badges portant des citations sur le revers de sa veste de velours beige. Bérénice avait la peau noire, des cheveux très courts et portait une cravate rouge sur sa chemise blanche qui luisait dans la lumière tamisée du bar. Narimane était très belle, remarqua Anna, avec des longs cheveux frisés et une robe sexy. Elle avait aussi l'air un peu plus âgé que les autres. Enfin, Tess portait des vêtements tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, et du rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Plusieurs piercings ornaient ses oreilles et un tatouage était visible sur son avant-bras. Vu son nom, ses parents ne devaient sûrement pas être ravis de la voir adopter un tel look.

Soudainement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Ces filles avaient l'air si assurées, si audacieuses, elles n'étaient certainement pas du genre à passer leurs week-ends à jouer à la console et à bosser leurs cours. Elle aurait aimé que Mérida soit avec elle, elle aurait été bien plus en confiance (et puis elle était certaine qu'aucune de ces filles n'arrivait à la cheville de Mérida), mais si elle voulait être franche, elle aurait surtout préféré passer la soirée avec Elsa.

Après les présentations, les filles débordèrent de questions pour Anna. Depuis quand connaissait-elle Meg, comment s'étaient-elles rencontrées, étaient-elles ensemble (Anna hésita avant de nier : et si l'une de ces filles était dans son lycée ? Après tout, elle était loin de connaître tout le monde, surtout les BTS et les prépas), que faisait-elle comme études, et enfin quel était son âge.

\- Mais alors t'as pas encore 18 ans ? s'exclama Narimane. Béré, t'es plus le seul bébé de la bande !

\- Meg, surveille son verre ! ricana Tess. Les bébés, ça n'a pas le droit de boire, normalement !

La fille nommée Bérénice lui tira la langue, et tendit son verre de bière à Anna qui trinqua en lui rendant son sourire.

Anna se détendit et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Elle écouta des récits de soirées, dans des bars ou dans des appartements, les unes paraissant incroyablement cool, les autres semblant plutôt douteuses ou saugrenues, on lui montra des photos et même des vidéos, et elle apprit des histoires sur des filles qu'elle ne connaissait bien évidemment pas. Comme si les amies de Meg, qui la traitaient comme si elle était l'une des leurs, voulaient lui faire rattraper son retard. Parfois, la conversation devenait un peu trop obscure pour elle, et Meg se débrouillait toujours pour changer de sujet, ou pour revenir sur une discussion à laquelle elle pouvait participer. Des questions du style « mais t'étais jamais venue ici ? », « mais c'est la première fois que tu découvres le milieu ? » fusaient, et Anna se surprit à rougir plus d'une fois en prenant toute la mesure de son ignorance.

\- Mais c'est normal, surtout quand on découvre son homosexualité à dix-sept ans ! dit Camille d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Moi, je m'en suis rendue compte en classe de Première, et je me suis sentie comme toi la première fois où j'ai mis les pieds dans un bar gay.

\- Pour ma part, je m'en suis rendue compte assez tôt, j'avais treize ans, dit Bérénice. Ca s'est plutôt mal passé avec mes parents et j'ai beaucoup traîné dans des assos LGBT, c'est là que j'ai découvert le milieu. Narimane bosse dans une asso de ce genre, elle s'occupe surtout des ados d'origine étrangère comme moi qui ont des gros gros problèmes avec leur famille.

Anna fixa la jeune fille noire qui avait son âge en se demandant comment on pouvait s'en sortir, à treize ans, avec de telles difficultés. Avait-elle été mise à la porte de chez elle ? Elle avait entendu dire que c'était quelque chose qui arrivait bien trop souvent aux jeunes homos. Sérieusement, comment des parents pouvaient rejeter leur enfant_ juste pour ça ?_

\- Et toi ? demanda Narimane.

Anna avala la gorgée qu'elle avait dans la bouche, toussota, et se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux longs.

\- M-moi quoi ?

\- Ton coming-out. Déjà fait, partiellement fait, pas encore fait..?

Anna resta la bouche entrouverte pendant quelques secondes. _Coming-out._ Pourquoi ce mot la faisait frissonner de tous ses membres ?

Mégara, qui était quelques secondes plus tôt en grande conversation avec Tess et une autre fille, se releva et s'assit juste à côté d'Anna.

\- Narimane... gronda la grande brune. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Anna soit super à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler...

La lycéenne leva un regard plein de gratitude vers l'amie de Tiana, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Narimane.

\- Mes amis sont au courant, mais pas mes parents, précisa-t-elle. Pas... pas encore.

\- Et tu as plutôt un bon feeling concernant leur réaction, ou bien...

Ca, c'était une question qu'elle s'était déjà posée plus d'une fois. Le prendraient-ils bien ? Tout dépendait de la révélation. Homo ? Ca passerait. En couple avec une prof ? _Moins sûre._

Elle haussa les épaules, et rapidement, la conversation cessa de tourner autour d'elle. Pour sûr, elle aurait fait un carton en révélant que son cœur vibrait pour sa prof de maths, et certainement que Tess, qui n'avait jamais cherché à participer à leur discussion, l'aurait trouvé moins ennuyeuse, mais ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait révéler dans un tel nid à ragots.

\- Je vais me chercher un truc à boire, dit-elle en se levant avec son verre vide.

Elle descendit de la mezzanine. Le bar semblait encore plus bondé qu'à son arrivée. Que des filles, évidemment, et aucune ne semblait banale. Cheveux courts, cheveux longs, couleurs sombres ou couleurs vives, coiffures improbables ou simples chignons, et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un cliché éculé, plus de cravates qu'elle n'aurait pu en voir dans n'importe quel autre bar.

Elle parvint à arriver jusqu'au comptoir et attendit qu'une serveuse la remarque.

\- Salut.

Anna sursauta en réalisant que la femme qui était assise au bar juste à sa droite s'était adressée à elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle remontait rejoindre ses nouvelles amies, avec un verre qu'elle n'avait pas payé, et une sensation étrange après s'être fait draguer ostensiblement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, les filles éclatèrent de rire et Meg passa un bras autour de ses épaules, visiblement amusée.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, princesse. Tu vas toutes les faire craquer !

Peu après minuit, entassées à quatre sur la banquette arrière de la petite voiture de Meg, elles partirent vers la boîte de nuit. Anna, qui n'était déjà plus très sobre à ce moment-là, engloutit la moitié d'un paquet de chips qui traînait dans la voiture, et dansa et s'éclata toute la nuit.

Ce fut une nuit bizarre. Agréable, pleine de découvertes, de rires et de conversations, mais définitivement bizarre. Elle avait dansé, bu et discuté avec des filles qu'elles ne connaissait pas, s'était fait offrir pas mal de verres par des filles qu'elles ne connaissait pas, et avait refusé plusieurs fois en rougissant de donner son numéro de téléphone à des filles qu'elles ne connaissait pas.

C'était déjà presque le petit matin quand la lycéenne rousse et l'étudiante brune rentrèrent enfin, ensemble et légèrement éméchées, dans l'appartement de Mégara.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin avait toujours été un moment sacré entre Elsa et Olaf. Même quand elle était enfant et que ses parents étaient encore là, elle avait souvent traversé la rue de leur village de montagne pour une orgie de tartines sur la grande table en fer du jardin d'Olaf. Encore maintenant, cette table aux pieds de plus en plus rouillés se recouvrait de temps à autres d'un monceau de pain, de crêpes chaudes, de pots en verre aux contenus diverses et de plaquettes de beurre qui fondaient sous le soleil.

Elsa sortit de la boulangerie, qui donnait sur le petit square avec la statue de Jeanne d'Arc, avec un gros pain viennois. Olaf avait prévu de faire du pain perdu, comme s'il voulait remplir le vide dans son cœur avec de la nourriture.

La veille, Elsa avait eu Belle et Aurore au téléphone. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait gardé pour elle sa rupture avec Anna. C'était Olaf qui l'avait consolée. Après tout, il ne la jugeait jamais et il était le meilleur pour les câlins. Belle avait été surprise, mais pas vraiment étonnée. Elsa avait apprécié le tact et la compassion dans ses paroles mais son amie avait tout de même conclu en disant que c'était pour le mieux. Qu'elles se retrouveraient sans risque après le bac. Que si Anna n'arrivait pas à l'attendre quatre mois, c'est qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. _Merci Belle, j'étais arrivée à ces conclusions toute seule._

Attendre... C'étaient ni Belle, ni Aurore ni Olaf qui avaient à attendre. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui croisaient la petite rousse tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui subissaient ces regards, parfois contrariés, parfois énervés, trop souvent tristes.

Depuis quelques jours, c'était de l'espoir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. De l'espoir et de l'attente. Et Elsa hésitait, réfléchissait, doutait. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de se faire repérer une deuxième fois ? Hans avait-il définitivement cessé de la soupçonner ? La rumeur de la petite amie d'Anna traînant dans les couloirs du lycée était-elle parvenue aux oreilles de Clayton ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la voiture qui se garait sur le trottoir d'en face, mais elle fut rappelée immédiatement à la réalité à la vue d'un éclat de roux si familier. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Anna qui sortait de la voiture. Elle vit l'adolescente se pencher vers le siège passager pour prendre un sac à dos, puis contourner le véhicule. De son poste d'observation, Elsa ne put voir grand chose, juste Anna qui avait passé la tête par la fenêtre côté conducteur... comme pour embrasser la personne qui était au volant. L'enseignante sentit son sang geler dans ses veines quand elle vit sa petite amie saluer avec un grand sourire radieux la fille qui était restée dans la voiture.

Elsa cligna des yeux. La voiture venait de démarrer, et quand elle passa à-côté d'elle, ses pires craintes furent confirmées : c'était bien Mégara, qui venait de déposer Anna à quelques pas de la maison de ses parents, un dimanche, à dix heures et demie du matin. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Anna n'avait pas dormi chez elle cette nuit.

La paire de tresses rousses était encore visible au bout de la rue, mais Elsa resta figée, et regarda la tache écarlate s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de sa vue. Elle resta plusieurs instants sans bouger. Anna était sûrement chez elle maintenant, et Elsa était toujours au même endroit sur le trottoir, son pain viennois à la main, une poignée d'appels en absence d'Olaf sur son portable, et son cœur en lambeaux.

* * *

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? s'exclama Olaf quand Elsa arriva finalement dans l'appartement.

L'enseignante jeta plus qu'elle ne posa le pain sur la table du salon, et s'effondra sur une chaise. Elle répondit à son ami d'une voix à la fois blasée et fatiguée. Elle se sentait vidée de toute son énergie.

\- Anna me trompe avec cette fille, Meg. Enfin techniquement elle me me trompe pas puisque je l'ai quittée. J'imagine que c'est bien fait pour moi...

\- Quoi ? l'interrompit Olaf quand il retrouva la maîtrise de ses sens. Attends, quoi ?

Elsa raconta à son ami la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté. Il essaya de trouver des explications, bien sûr. Mais aucune des hypothèses qu'il avançait ne parvenait à lui redonner ne serait-ce qu'une écharde d'espoir. Au contraire, plus il essayait de la défendre, et plus elle sentait ses nerfs s'agiter.

\- Attends, tu les a vu s'embrasser ? Je veux dire, vraiment s'embrasser ?

\- Pas de manière précise, mais...

\- Alors comment tu peux être si sûre ?

\- Ne dis pas que je me prends la tête pour rien ! s'exclama Elsa en serrant les poings. Dans quel camp es-tu ?

\- Elsa, calme-toi enfin ! Bien sûr que je suis de ton côté, mais je te demande juste de réfléchir un peu au lieu de sauter sur les conclusions.

\- Tu vois une raison pour expliquer pourquoi Anna rentrerait chez elle à dix heures du matin ?

\- Mais même si elle a dormi chez cette fille, rien ne te dit qu'elle a dormi _avec_ !

\- Tu refuses vraiment de croire qu'Anna ait pu faire une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait dû trouver l'assurance de son ami réconfortante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Après tout, elle avait déjà embrassé Mégara, si les ragots de ses collègues étaient exacts. Elle avait prétendu sortir avec, partant de là, il n'y avait plus qu'un pas à franchir.

\- Tu la connais mieux que moi, admit-il.

Elsa plissa des yeux. Olaf avait rendu les armes, mais elle voyait bien à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'était pas du tout de son avis. Mais comment réagirait-il si leurs rôles étaient échangés ? Serait-il aussi pressé de trouver des excuses ? Trouverait-il toujours sa réaction disproportionnée ? C'était _tellement facile_ de prodiguer des conseils...

_Quand je pense qu'elles se sont_ peut-être _embrassées juste devant ma salle, l'autre jour._.. Cette simple idée suffisait à faire sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles.

Olaf croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son habituel sourire avait disparu de son visage.

\- Tu lui dis de t'attendre jusqu'en juillet, tu ne vas quand même pas piquer une crise à chaque fois qu'elle va traîner avec une fille autre que toi.

\- Olaf ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, et tu le sais bien !

\- Elles ont fait _semblant_ !

\- Oui, pour tromper les idiots de sa classe et mon crétin de chef. Tu crois qu'ils étaient avec elles hier soir ?

\- Ecoute, Elsa, coupa Olaf d'une voix inhabituellement ferme. Cette fille, c'est ta chérie, pas la mienne. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux à son sujet, mais si tu veux qu'elle soit toujours là quand tu voudras bien revenir auprès d'elle, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la pousser à te haïr.

C'était la remarque de trop. Elle se leva brusquement et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas appeler Anna pour connaître la vérité. Après la façon dont elle lui avait parlé au téléphone la dernière fois, elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine qu'elle décrocherait. Et elle-même, arriverait-elle à garder son calme et à l'écouter ?

Elle ouvrit son répertoire, prête à tenter de lui envoyer un message. Elle fut surprise, l'espace d'une seconde, de voir qu'il y avait un deuxième numéro sous celui d'Anna. Le numéro de Mérida, qu'elle avait presque oublié jusqu'à présent. _Non, mauvaise idée, je ne peux pas l'impliquer..._ Mais son cœur, son corps et ses mains n'étaient pas du même avis que son cerveau, car avant qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, son pouce avait pressé la touche verte. Déjà, la tonalité retentissait, raccrochant Elsa à la réalité.

_Avec un peu de chance, elle ne décrochera pas..._ Que pouvait-elle lui dire, de toute façons ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et pourtant, elle ne coupa pas la communication. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être si peu préparée, c'était plutôt celui d'Anna.

La pensée d'Anna remplit à nouveau ses yeux de larmes.

\- Ouais, allô ?

L'enseignante sursauta, manquant de peu de faire tomber son téléphone. _Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je raccroche ? Elle ne saura jamais que c'est moi..._

Mais si... et si Mérida pouvait l'aider ?

S'apprêtait-elle vraiment à se confier à la meilleure amie de son adolescente d'amoureuse ? Mais quel âge avait-elle, enfin, pour faire une chose pareille ?

\- M-Mérida, je... C'est Elsa... Mme Winter.

Il y eut un bruit étrange, de l'autre côté de la ligne, comme un hoquet de surprise.

\- Mme Winter ? Heu, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Son corps était-il définitivement en train de l'abandonner ? Elle voulut répondre, elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle réalisa avec horreur, comme si elle se regardait agir de haut, qu'elle avait fondu en larmes.

* * *

**Hâte de lire vos commentaires et vos questions (et vos craintes et vos angoisses) pour ce chapitre :)**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour !**

**Aha, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ! Sans dec', ça n'allait pas être à ce rythme jusqu'au bout, seulement le temps que je prennes mes marques. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et plutôt pas mal de temps pour écrire (avec un gros chien noir sous mes pieds, et un gros chien doré qui ne cesse de donner des coups de pattes à ma main qui tient le stylo).**

**Bon j'arrête là mes bavardages, chez moi il est 8h du matin et c'est moi qui tient la boutique :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Anna bailla. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, et elle lut à peu près quatre fois son résumé sur les médiateurs de l'inflammation avant de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait pas retenu un seul mot. Elle lâcha sa fiche et ferma les yeux, essayant de se pelotonner de manière confortable. Le lit était celui de sa cousine, qui n'habitait plus chez son oncle et sa tante depuis deux ans déjà, partie à Paris pour ses études, et il était recouvert d'un désagréable couvre-lit en plastique, sans doute pour le protéger de la poussière. Elle aurait préféré être dans son propre lit, pour rattraper sa trop courte nuit de sommeil. _Note pour moi-même : les nuits blanches avant les repas de famille, mauvaise idée._

Elle avait à peine commencé à sombrer dans une douce somnolence quand son téléphone sonna. _Grmpf, ça m'apprendra à ne jamais le mettre sur silencieux._ Ce n'était pas Elsa, bien sûr, ni Meg, mais Mérida. Elle décrocha.

\- Allô ? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Salut Ginger.

Il ne lui avait fallu que deux mots pour entendre au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle roula sur le côté pour caler le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Ca va Mérida ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus alerte.

\- Moi ouais. Heu... ton Elsa vient de m'appeler.

_… What ? Ca sort d'où ça ? _

\- Mais, pourquoi ? répondit-elle en bondissant, complètement réveillée maintenant, et légèrement en panique. Comment a-t-elle eu ton numéro ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Elle entendit Mérida déglutir, de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Elle pleurait, dit-elle pour toute réponse. C'est super déstabilisant, d'avoir sa prof de maths en larmes au téléphone.

\- Dis toi que c'est pas ta prof de maths, mais la copine de ta meilleure amie.

Il y eut un blanc suite à ça, si long qu'Anna regarda son écran pour vérifier que la communication n'avait pas coupé.

\- J'veux bien que Meg te fasse découvrir des trucs et tout, dit finalement l'archère, mais ne perds pas de vue l'essentiel.

_ Mais de quoi elle parle ?_ se demanda l'adolescente, désormais inquiète.

\- Mais... Il ne s'est rien passé, avec Meg. J'veux dire, on a fait semblant au lycée, mais...

\- Je sais, coupa Mérida. C'est pas Meg que tu kiffes. Mais peut-être que t'as besoin de le rappeler à Elsa. J'pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu l'appelles.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas si elle va me répondre...

\- Ecoute, comme tu veux, mais elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien. J'transmets juste le message, ajouta-t-elle. J'prends pas parti. Tu sais très bien que, comme tu l'as dit y'a cinq minutes, t'es ma meilleure amie, et j'ai confiance en toi. Allez, laisse pas ta chérie dépérir comme ça.

* * *

Anna lâcha son téléphone et bondit sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle - non, il fallait qu'elle aille la voir, tout de suite !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Elsa n'allait pas bien, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Anna grimaça. Est-ce qu'Elsa avait des amies qui l'auraient vue hier soir ? Elle ne voyait que ça.

Dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, à moitié à l'autre bout du monde, y aurait-il un bus pour la ramener à la maison ? _Idiots de bus, c'est toujours le dimanche qu'on a le plus besoin d'eux et il n'y en a jamais..._ Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un scooter portable, le genre magique qui se réduit pour rentrer dans sa poche ? _Ca, ce serait un truc utile._ Elle pianota quelques instants sur son portable à la recherche des horaires, et miracle, il y en avait bien un qui retournait au centre-ville et qui passait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle aurait encore à marcher un bon bout avant d'arriver chez Elsa, mais c'était déjà ça ! _Gentils bus, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit._

Elle empaqueta vite fait les quelques affaires et cours qu'elle avait éparpillés sur le lit, dans l'ancienne chambre de sa cousine, et descendit dans le salon. Ses parents, ainsi que son oncle, sa tante et sa grand-mère, étaient assis autour de la table, des tasses de café vides ou refroidies devant chacun d'eux.

\- M'man, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa mère. Tu, heu, tu as l'intention de rentrer quand ?

\- Oh, pas tout de suite, répondit Mme Andersen. Pourquoi ? Tu as du travail ?

_Non je vais aller consoler ma prof de maths qui vient de pleurer au tel avec ma meilleure amie..._

\- Heu, oui, déjà, et puis il faut que j'aille voir Mérida, j'ai oublié un truc chez elle !

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, j'en ai absolument besoin pour demain,affirma-t-elle, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de rentrer maintenant, j'ai regardé les horaires des bus, et il y en a un dans pas longtemps, je peux parfaitement me débrouiller.

Mme Andersen se mordilla les lèvres, puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Tu donneras le bonjour à Mérida.

\- Merci ! Je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde tout de suite, sinon je vais rater mon bus, et le prochain est dans plus d'une heure !

Quelques instants plus tard, Anna courrait pour rattraper au feu rouge le bus qu'elle venait de louper. Elle finit par monter à l'intérieur, profita du trajet pour finir en vitesse ses devoirs, et arriva au centre-ville. Une correspondance imprévue mais bienvenue lui fit même gagner quelques instants de trajet à pied.

Plus elle se rapprochait d'Elsa, plus elle se sentait stressée. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais ses mains tremblaient, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et elle ne cessait de se demander comment allait se dérouler leur conversation, après ce qu'elles s'étaient dit au téléphone la dernière fois.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble familier, elle aperçut sa voiture sur le parking. Au moins, ça voulait dire qu'elle était là, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien. Elle n'eut pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ne sorte de l'immeuble, lui permettant ainsi de rentrer sans prendre le risque d'être refoulée à l'interphone. Elle ne réalisa qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle aurait pu croiser Mme Bulda - mais elle ne s'embêta même pas à essayer d'imaginer l'excuse qu'elle _aurait pu_ lui dire si elle l'avait effectivement croisée. Son cerveau était bien trop occupé à penser à Elsa.

Elle monta en courant les étages, jusqu'au dernier palier. Trop tard pour planifier une stratégie. Ca n'avait jamais été son fort, de tout façon. C'était le moment d'agir.

_ Toc toc toc..._

Elle entendit le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol, puis des bruits de pas, et enfin le cliquetis de la serrure. Qui que ce soit, Olaf ou Elsa, elle avait bien l'intention d'entrer quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne lui parlerait pas à travers une porte close, cette fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Elsa à l'expression à la fois surprise et décontenancée, et Anna profita de son état de choc pour pousser la porte et se faufiler à l'intérieur.

\- Anna ! Mais que... qu'est-ce que...

Sa prof recula d'un pas. Autant pour le baiser qu'elle avait espéré recevoir...

\- J'étais chez mon oncle, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, expliqua la petite rousse en essayant de masquer sa déception de n'avoir pas été embrassée. Mérida m'a dit que tu l'avais appelée. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais son numéro...

\- C'est elle qui me l'a donné, répondit Elsa, sa main gauche dans la poche de son sweat, et l'autre fermement agrippée à sa tresse blonde. Je pensais que tu le savais.

_ Mérida, lui donner son numéro ? Hé, ça veut dire qu'elle l'accepte, c'est plutôt bon signe !_

Remotivée par cette réalisation, elle poursuivit.

\- Par contre elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu l'avais appelée, alors...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et ouvrit les bras, comme pour justifier sa présence malgré leur décision - ou plutôt la décision d'Elsa - de ne plus se voir.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? demanda l'enseignante avec surprise.

\- Non. Pas si tu lui as demandé de ne rien me répéter. S'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qui peut garder un secret, c'est Mérida.

\- Je vois.

Anna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis les décroisa. Elle avait lu quelque part qu'il ne fallait pas les croiser, sinon ça voulait dire qu'on n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais elle n'avait lu nulle part quelle position adopter pour une discussion probablement déprimante avec sa '_c'est compliqué'_.

\- Alors ? dit-elle, signifiant par là qu'elle était prête à démarrer la conversation.

_Si je me jette sur elle et que je l'embrasse, là tout de suite, elle réagira comment ?_

Elsa serra sa tresse de sa deuxième main, puis laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi je t'ai vue sortir de la voiture de Mégara ce matin, dit-elle finalement.

Anna fut prise complètement au dépourvu par cette révélation. Elle s'était attendue à peu près à tout, sauf à ça. Elle resta décontenancée un instant puis se ressaisit.

\- Parce qu'elle me ramenait chez moi, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu as dormi chez elle cette nuit ?

L'inquiétude, dans les yeux d'Elsa, avait laissé la place à un mélange de reproche et de suspicion, et Anna comprit où elle voulait en venir. L'adolescente se tendit, serra les dents, fronça les sourcils. Quelle image Elsa avait-elle d'elle pour croire qu'elle allait se barrer avec la première venue ? Croyait-elle que ses sentiments n'étaient pas profonds, pas sincères ? D'accord, elle avait embrassé Meg, mais n'avait-elle pas compris que rien de tout ça n'était réel ? Putain, n'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour _l'aider _?

\- Oui, répondit Anna, irritée par l'accusation implicite. On est allées en boîte, on est rentrées à cinq heures du matin, j'ai fini ma nuit sur son canapé, fin de l'histoire. C'était pas la peine d'appeler Mérida, tu aurais pu simplement me demander, je te rappelle que tu as aussi mon numéro ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ou mieux : me faire confiance !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense en voyant ça ?

\- Plein de choses ! C'est pas parce que je sors de la voiture de quelqu'un que j'ai couché avec ! Sinon heureusement que personne ne m'a jamais vue sortir de la tienne !

\- Pourquoi tu continues à la voir ? demanda Elsa sans réagir aux mots provocateurs d'Anna. Ca ne devait pas s'arrêter ?

\- Ca devait s'arrêter parce que tu devais... Et puis merde, c'est quoi le problème ? Je ne peux pas choisir mes amis ?

Elle avait failli dire « tu devais revenir avec moi », mais elle avait retenu ses mots au dernier moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de supplier, elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça. Si Elsa ne voulait pas changer d'avis, eh bien... Non, en fait, elle n'avait même pas envie d'y penser.

\- Tu l'as _embrassée _! s'exclama la blonde qui n'avait plus du tout la retenue d'une enseignante en cet instant.

\- OUI ! répondit Anna presque en criant. Oui je l'ai embrassée ! Deux fois, si tu veux tout savoir ! Et les deux fois, poursuivit-elle alors que le visage d'Elsa commençait à se décomposer, c'était devant une vingtaine d'abrutis que j'essayais de duper pour _sauver ton cul _!

\- Ne me renvoie pas cette responsabilité, répondit Elsa d'une voix inflexible, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça.

\- Parce que moi je t'ai demandé de m'ignorer jusqu'en juillet, peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Anna !

\- Et bien je te le donne, le choix !

Elles criaient maintenant, l'une et l'autre. Elsa avait cessé de s'agripper à sa tresse, et ponctuait ses mots de gestes exaspérés. Anna avait les joues écarlates, et bondissait sur ses pieds à chacun de ses cris.

\- Tu crois peut-être que ça suffit ? Ca paraît facile à tes yeux, mais je me demande si tu réalise vraiment les risques que je prends à être avec toi !

La remarque frappa Anna avec autant de force qu'une insulte, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu la qualifier d'immature ou d'inconsciente, voire de complètement débile.

\- Ne m'accuse pas de prendre les choses à la légère ! Je sais depuis le début ce que tu risques, tu me l'as dit le premier jour, dans ta voiture.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as voulu continuer, si tu savais que je pouvais être en danger si quelqu'un découvrait tout ?

\- Hé, c'est _toi_ qui a pris la décision de me voir dans la salle info et de m'embrasser ! Ne vient pas me dire que je t'ai forcée !

\- Alors maintenant c'est ma faute ?! Je suis responsable, je n'avais pas à prendre le risque, c'est ça ? Je savais qu'un jour ça me retomberait dessus ! Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ma faute, et toi tu es la petite victime !

Les mots qui furent échangés par la suite ne furent ni retenus ni contrôlés. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Anna, mais c'étaient des larmes de rage, et la froide attitude d'Elsa, complètement braquée, ne faisait rien pour arranger les chose. Au contraire, chaque mot ne faisait qu'empirer la situation, et dans un coin de sa tête, une partie de son esprit la regardait, impuissante, dire des choses qui resteraient gravées, créer des blessures qui ne disparaîtraient jamais.

* * *

Le fracas laissa place à un imposant silence, lorsque Anna sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elsa se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit, les mains pressées sur les tempes. Une migraine monumentale était en train de tout casser dans son crâne, comme si son cerveau protestait violemment et à grands cris. Sa priorité, pour l'instant, c'était de réduire la boule qui forçait douloureusement son chemin dans sa gorge, ralentir les battements précipités de son cœur, calmer sa respiration endiablée.

Sa colère retomba petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de ses profondes respiration, laissant une place grandissante à la culpabilité, et aux remords.

_Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _réalisa-t-elle au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'était tellement attendue à voir Anna assise quelque part dans les escaliers, que lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée sans l'avoir vue, la déception fut si forte que les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. _Anna, où es-tu ?_

L'adolescente qu'elle aimait tant n'était pas non plus sur le parking, et la jeune femme dut se résoudre à abandonner sa poursuite. Elle ne pouvait pas courir derrière Anna. Si elle avait eu dix-huit ans, c'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait fait, mais... _Non_, affirma la partie inflexible de son cerveau._ Tu es une adulte, Elsa. Ne t'abaisse pas à ça._ Elle ne courrait pas derrière elle, pas après ce qu'Anna lui avait dit.

La colère faisait son grand retour, bousculant son inquiétude, écrasant sa déception. La colère, jumelée avec son éternelle angoisse.

Elsa prit conscience qu'Anna était bel et bien partie, qu'elle l'avait laissée partir, qu'elle ne l'avait pas retenue. Qu'elle ne l'avait même pas embrassée.

Mais était-ce entièrement sa faute ?

\- Elle n'a qu'à retourner voir l'autre cruche, marmonna-t-elle, espérant en s'énervant pouvoir bannir son tourment.

C'est exactement ce que fit Anna.

* * *

\- Allô Meg ?

\- Anna ! s'exclama la brune d'une voix ravie. Bien remise de cette nuit ?

La petite rousse ne répondit pas. Elle écarta le téléphone de son visage et fixa l'écran d'un regard un peu vide. Sa main qui tenait l'appareil ne cessait de trembler. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été drainée de toute son énergie, de toute sa force vitale, et de ne plus être capable de contrôler le moindre de ses muscles. Elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule sous sa couette, et de tout oublier.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie, avec Elsa...

* * *

Son portable avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, l'informant de l'arrivée de Meg devant le lycée. Elle n'avait pas dit à Mérida et à Tiana que la grande brune l'attendait à la sortie. Elle espérait que Meg ne les ait pas interpelées, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à expliquer à ses amies pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de parler à Mégara aujourd'hui alors qu'elles avaient déjà passé la moitié du week-end ensemble.

Elle acheva de tresser ses cheveux humides. La séance d'EPS avait été particulièrement sportive, ou plutôt elle avait pour une fois décidé de mettre toute sa force dans les exercices, comme si son corps avait demandé à être épuisé. La douche avait été bienvenue.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle restait seule dans le vestiaire à prendre sa douche, elle imaginait plein de choses dans sa tête, des élèves qui partaient avec ses vêtements, quelqu'un qui planquait ses chaussures... Là, elle était transportée dans une agréable rêverie dans laquelle Elsa était entrée dans son vestiaire, pour une raison tout à fait saugrenue.

Et puis, au bout d'une minute d'imagination délurée, leur dispute de la veille revint au premier plan de ses pensées. Son air blessé. Ses mains qui cramponnaient ses cheveux. Ses cris - _leurs cris_ \- indignés. Elle avait claqué la porte et reprit son souffle sur le palier, pendant quelques secondes, mais Elsa n'avait pas ouvert la pote derrière elle, n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper.

Son portable vibra, extirpant sa conscience de ce souvenir douloureux.

_« Alors rouquine, tu fais quoi ? _»

Anna acheva de s'habiller, sortit du gymnase et rejoignit Meg qui l'attendait, nonchalamment assise sur un banc dans la cour. Deux ou trois sarcasmes plus tard, et après une petite vanne sur le succès qu'Anna avait eu en boîte samedi, elles étaient prêtes à partir. Anna avait pensé à apporter son deuxième casque, et les deux filles enfourchèrent le scooter d'Anna. Les bras de Meg étaient serrés autour de sa taille, et la petite rousse se détendit à ce contact. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, dans la manière d'être de Mégara. Elle se sentait en sécurité, presque autant que lorsqu'elle était avec sa meilleure amie. Sans doute se disait-elle que si la grande brune avait été attirée par elle, vu sa franchise, elle le lui aurait déjà dit.

Une fois arrivées dans le café qui était leur destination, elles prirent une table près de la fenêtre, et Anna commanda un chocolat chaud, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Mégara, qui opta pour un cappuccino. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et surtout de la soirée de samedi, puis un serveur apporta leurs consommations. Le chocolat chaud était bon, mais n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait préparé, le soir où Elsa et elle avaient regardé Princess Bride. Leur dernier rendez-vous. C'était il y a si longtemps ! Elle compta les semaines dans sa tête. _Mon dieu, ça fait déjà un mois !_

\- Bon Anna, ne crois pas que je n'aime pas ton petit air déprimé, mais j'aimerais quand même bien que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je... j'ai vraiment déconné, Meg.

\- Ca, c'est moi qui vais en juger. Balance tout.

\- Et bien je... Ca a commencé par un coup de fil de Mérida...

* * *

Anna faisait fondre dans sa cuillère le petit chocolat que Mégara avait eu avec son cappuccino, et lui avait donné. Sa main qui n'était pas crispé autour de la petite cuillère tremblait.

\- Et à ce moment-là, je lui ai dit que c'était elle qui avait pris la décision de m'embrasser. Elle s'est énervée, a dit que... que c'était trop facile, que je ne faisais que rejeter la faute sur elle et me comporter comme une victime. J'avais jamais envisagé les choses comme ça.

\- Tu ne te comporte pas comme une victime, Anna. Si tu veux mon avis...

La petite rousse hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- ...vous avez toutes les deux dit des choses que vous ne pensez pas vraiment.

\- Tu... tu crois ?

\- Votre situation est carrément merdique, ne pas pouvoir se voir, sans parler des risques qu'elle prend...

\- Mais je sais tout ça ! s'exclama Anna en faisant voler ses larmes. Est-ce que c'est une raison pour dire que je suis inconsciente ?

Les lèvres de la grande brune s'étirèrent en un sourire complice, presque carnassier, et Anna la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle est presque prête pour te tomber dans les bras.

La lycéenne fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Meg avait bien entendu tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Quand elle lui fit la remarque, l'incrédulité débordant de ses yeux turquoises, Meg ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- T'en fais pas princesse, j'ai des siècles d'expérience en disputes ! Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. J'ai un plan.

* * *

\- M'man, je peux passer la soirée chez Mérida samedi ? On voudrait réviser ensemble la physique.

\- Commence par vider le lave-vaisselle pendant que je range les courses, on en discutera après, répondit sa mère sans décrocher son regard du contenu du réfrigérateur.

Rongeant son frein, Anna s'exécuta avec dynamisme. Quand sa mère se releva, elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Sois rentrée à 23h, comme d'habitude, dit Mme Andersen quelques instants plus tard, en plaçant le dernier bocal dans le placard.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ?

La femme se retourna face à sa fille. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Anna pour comprendre que la réponse serait négative. _Mince_. Ca, ça n'était pas prévu.

\- _Encore _?

\- Ben... oui, comme ça on révise plus longtemps. Et puis tu sais, c'est le premier week-end des vacances, on voulait fêter ça !

\- Anna...

Mme Andersen soupira et s'assit, invitant d'un geste de la main sa fille à prendre place en face d'elle autour de la table de la cuisine. Anna sentit les prémices d'un esprit bougon l'envahir. Pourquoi ce refus ? C'était juste par principe ou quoi ? Elle avait très bien travaillé ce deuxième trimestre, elle avait même encore eu les félicitations du Conseil de classe !

\- Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi depuis les vacances de février. Ton... humeur a été une vraie girouette. Je sais que tu as besoin d'intimité et que tu n'as pas forcément envie de partager tes secrets, ou tes sentiments, mais... j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je voudrais comprendre.

\- Maman... commença Anna. C'est juste des histoires de cœur, Ok ? Des histoires d'adolescents.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne les rend pas moins importantes. Ce sont tes histoires à toi. Moins tu m'en parles, plus je me pose de questions, je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Parfois je m'inquiète toute seule, et pourtant je suis sûre que la réalité est beaucoup plus simple que ce que je peux imaginer.

_Ca j'en doute, ou alors si tu as réussi à imaginer pire que ta fille avec sa prof de maths, c'est que tu es encore plus dérangée que moi._

\- Anna, reprit-elle après quelques instants de silence, tu sors avec Mérida, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente mit quelques instants à assimiler la question, avant que l'indignation ne prenne le dessus sur la surprise.

_\- Quoi ?!_

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas aveugle, et ça expliquerait bien des choses, comme ton récent comportement et le fait que tu ne veuilles rien nous dire, alors que lorsque tu étais avec Hans, on était au courant des moindres détails.

Anna ouvrit la bouche, mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Tu as dormi chez Mérida il y a plusieurs semaines, deux jours plus tard tu te met à déprimer et à t'enfermer dans ta chambre, Mérida vient le lendemain et ça va mieux. Samedi soir tu es à nouveau allée dormir chez elle, et dimanche il a fallu que tu lâches tout pour retourner la voir...

_ Oups... J'aurais peut-être dû choisir plusieurs couvertures, au lieu de toujours utiliser Mérida... _Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter, stresser, de voir sa mère en mode « inquisitrice », mais elle restait confiante. Il n'y avait aucun risque pour que sa mère ait entendu quelque chose proche de la vérité... sinon elle ne serait pas là à croire bêtement qu'elle craquait sur Mérida.

\- Maman...

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sortes avec elle qui m'inquiète, tu sais. C'est l'état dans lequel ça te met.

\- Maman, je ne sors pas avec Mérida.

\- Anna...

Et cet air de suffisance dans son regard ! Comme si elle pensait qu'Anna, sa fille, était si prévisible et si facile à percer. Oh, comme elle avait tort !

\- JE NE SORS PAS AVEC MERIDA !

* * *

\- J'en ai pour une minute P'a, je reviens.

Mérida prit le classeur qui était posé sur ses genoux et ouvrit la portière. Elle descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le portail portant la mention «_ Famille Andersen _». Elle traversa la courte allée gravillonnée et s'avança vers la porte familière, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Elle avait entendu un cri, et elle était presque certaine d'avoir entendu son prénom.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement du perron, et tendit l'oreille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à vouloir me caser avec Mérida ?!

L'archère se figea en entendant l'exclamation d'Anna, pas très loin de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- On ne peut pas être amie avec quelqu'un sans vouloir à tout prix sortir avec ?

\- Calme-toi Anna, parvint la voix de Mme Andersen, étouffée par la porte et la distance. Je suis désolée si je me suis trompée.

\- C'est pas elle que j'aime, dit-elle finalement, achevant sa dispute, et son amie sur le perron par la même occasion.

Mérida se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait envie d'ouvrir la porte, de faire une entrée fracassante, mais... non. Elle ferait pas cette connerie-là. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se quereller avec Anna, et surtout pas pour cette raison. Elle ne ferait que tout ruiner.

Elle se pencha et posa précautionneusement le classeur contre la porte, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Puis elle retourna vers la voiture. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration était douloureuse, comme si sa trachée avait été violemment nouée. _Anna aime Elsa, Anna aime Elsa_, murmura-t-elle comme pour se raisonner. Il n'y avait pas d'autre place pour elle dans son cœur, seulement celle qu'elle avait déjà.

Elle arriva devant la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Elle serrait si fort les dents que sa mâchoire supérieure allait sûrement finir par fusionner avec ses autres dents. Mais ses yeux étaient secs, évidemment. Au moins, elle gardait le contrôle sur cette partie de son corps._ 'Manquerait plus que ça..._

\- Tu as été rapide ! s'exclama M. Dunbroch.

\- Elle n'était pas là. J'ai posé son classeur devant l'entrée. On y va ?

Elle aurait toujours le temps de pleurer ce soir, dans son lit. Ou pas. Peut-être que cette fois, elle serait plus forte que ça.

* * *

_« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ma mère a dit quand je lui ai demandé pour samedi ! _»

Le téléphone d'Anna buzza à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, apportant la réponse de Mégara.

_« Surprends-moi. _»

_« Elle croit que je sors avec Mérida ! _»

A la surprise de la lycéenne, la réponse de Meg fut très rapide.

_ « Mets-toi à sa place, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Bon, l'important c'est : est-ce qu'elle a dit oui ? »_

Anna resta quelques instants immobile, médusée. Ca avait été un gros choc pour elle quand sa mère avait balancé ça. Et Meg trouvait que ça n'avait _rien d'étonnant _? Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité et entreprit de répondre au sms.

_« Dures négociations, mais c'est bon ! _»

_ « Parfait. N'oublie pas de dire à Mérida qu'on va au Shézel. Moi je m'occupe de briefer Tia pour qu'elle lui suggère de prévenir ta meuf »_

_« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? _»

_« Honnêtement, si elle ne débarque pas samedi soir, c'est que t'es bonne pour attendre la fin de l'année. _»

La main d'Anna, celle qui tenait le téléphone, se mit légèrement à trembler. Ce serait bien le genre d'Elsa. Quoique... c'était bien sa prof, pas elle, qui avait été à l'origine de leurs rendez-vous dans la salle info, ces rendez-vous qui avaient tout déclenché. Mais entre Hans, Clayton et Weselton, oserait-elle à nouveau jouer la carte de la témérité ?

Un nouveau sms de Meg vint bousculer ses pensées inquiètes.

_« Mais entre nous, je te parie ton pull Gryffondor qu'elle va venir. _»

Anna sourit. Une partie de son découragement venait d'être piétiné par l'assurance de Mégara. Et puis, elle avait une autre raison d'espérer la réussite de leur plan : c'était un cadeau de Kristoff, et elle y tenait beaucoup, à son pull Gryffondor.

* * *

**Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la mise en application du plan. _LE_ plan.**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires :D**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'uploade ce chapitre juste avant de me coucher, comme ça vous l'avez au réveil, c'est pas magique le décalage horaire ?**

**Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont laissé une review. Vous êtes tou-te-s tristes pour Mérida, la pauvre, vous avez raison elle ne méritait pas tout ça. C'était même pas prévu au début, mais ça a évolué comme ça petit à petit. Ah, les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas. Et puis, que celle qui n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie me jette la première pierre.**

**Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendez toutes avec impatience (ou alors est-ce le prochain ?)**

**Merci à Lounils pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

\- C'est une catastrophe, voilà ce que c'est ! cria Mérida en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi, grommela Tiana d'un ton bougon, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca m'a paru être une bonne idée sur le moment, je ne pensais pas tout gâcher.

\- C'était une bonne idée ! intervint Rapunzel. Je suis d'accord avec Tia, le truc aurait pu marcher, si la prof n'était pas aussi butée et jalouse !

Mérida soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Rapunzel. Elle aurait aimé être de son avis, mais elle était franchement mal placée pour reprocher à quelqu'un d'être jalouse et butée.

\- En fait, ajouta la blonde, je ne vois pas pourquoi Winter n'est pas revenue avec Anna, maintenant que les soupçons ont disparu.

_Pas si simple_, pensa Mérida en se remémorant ce que Winter lui avait dit l'autre jour, au téléphone. _J'aimerais bien t'y voir..._

\- Le problème, c'est pas l'idée, c'est la fille que tu as choisi pour ça, soupira-t-elle. Anna ne parle plus que d'elle, elle sort encore avec elle samedi, et j'aime pas ça du tout. C'est pas ça qui va arranger les choses avec Winter.

\- Peut-être qu'elle fait ça juste pour la rendre jalouse, justement. Pour la secouer un peu.

\- Oui mais visiblement ça ne marche pas, et en attendant, Meg en profite bien !

\- Arrête ! l'interrompit Tiana. Meg n'est pas intéressée par Anna. Elles sont potes, c'est tout.

\- Tu crois ça ? Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre !

Mérida se frotta le visage entre ses mains. La pression accumulée tirait chacun de ses muscles beaucoup plus douloureusement que lors d'un entrainement.

Le début de la semaine avait été chaotique. Anna était en colère suite à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa prof, mais l'archère sentait bien que ce n'était qu'un masque qui ne servait qu'à recouvrir sa profonde tristesse. Et puis, il y avait autre chose que de la colère. Il y avait de l'impatience, dans le comportement d'Anna, une tension qu'elle parvenait difficilement à masquer, et beaucoup de stress également. Pour Mérida, qui était à ses côtés plus de sept heures par jour, ça devenait drainant.

Winter était plus indifférente que jamais, encore plus froide que les semaines précédentes, et c'était pas ça qui arrangeait l'humeur d'Anna. Elle aussi avait du mal à digérer leur engueulade, visiblement. En voulait-elle à Anna ou à elle-même, ça restait un mystère. Mérida s'était risquée à lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait décrypté des sentiments de sa meilleure amie, mais ses mots étaient restés lettre morte.

Tout ça, c'était bien sûr la raison de leur présence à toutes les trois dans la chambre de Rapunzel. Ca allait finir par devenir une habitude, ces petites réunions du mercredi après-midi. Elle aurait aimé que Kristoff soit là, puisqu'il semblait avoir une sagesse qu'aucune d'elles ne parvenait à égaler, mais depuis qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher, elle avait du mal à lui parler, et elle s'en voulait aussi pour ça.

\- Bah, ça ne serait pas plus mal si Anna pouvait finir par tomber amoureuse de Meg, dit Rapunzel. Elle serait plus tranquille, et elle n'aurait pas à gérer cette relation pourrie.

Mérida sursauta. Elle avait décroché de la conversation, mais la réflexion de Rapunzel venait de lui faire reprendre le train en marche. Elle sentit tout les muscles de son corps se tendre comme pour protester contre cette idée atroce, et elle se retint de se lever et de mettre une baffe à son amie.

\- Ce serait l'horreur, oui ! s'écria-t-elle. Et si tu crois vraiment qu'Anna peut changer ses sentiments d'un claquement de doigts, c'est que tu n'as réellement rien compris à l'amour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Rapunzel. T'as déjà été amoureuse, au moins ?

L'archère renvoya à la blonde une injure bien sentie et se leva brusquement. Tiana la rattrapa alors qu'elle était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Mérida, reste. Rapunzel est désolée, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais très bien. Moi je me casse, je vous laisse continuer à jouer les entremetteuses.

\- Arrête, moi aussi je veux qu'Anna soit heureuse avec sa copine, même si c'est une prof et que ça risque pas d'être la joie avant la fin de l'année.

\- Bah franchement quand on vous écoute, on ne dirait pas.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait, dit Tiana en ignorant délibérément la provocation de l'archère, c'est qu'on puisse prévenir Winter. Lui dire où sera Anna samedi soir et avec qui.

\- Brillante idée, répliqua ironiquement Mérida. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle débarque pile au mauvais moment !

\- Tu sais, si tu n'as pas confiance en Meg, ait au moins confiance en Anna.

C'était la réflexion la plus sensée que Mérida ait entendue de tout l'après-midi.

* * *

\- Non, cette fois tu te débrouilles !

\- Mais tu n'as rien à faire ! C'est juste _au cas où_ ma mère appellerait demain soir, mais tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le fait jamais !

\- Non Anna. Je veux bien te couvrir pour que tu puisses voir ta prof, mais pas pour que tu sortes avec l'autre profiteuse.

La petite rousse cligna des yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Mérida venait de réagir de la sorte. Sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ? Elle était jalouse de Meg, ou quoi ?

\- Ecoute, tant pis, je me débrouillerai sans toi, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle raccrocha et jeta rageusement son portable sur son lit. Non mais de quel droit Mérida lui donnait-elle des leçons ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas aller dans un bar avec quelqu'un sans vouloir sortir avec ? Pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils devenus si sérieux, tout d'un coup ?

Ne comprenait-elle pas que Mégara faisait tout son possible pour l'aider ?

* * *

Mérida n'avait pas prévenu Elsa. Elle l'ignorait, mais c'était ce qui pouvait faire capoter le plan consciencieusement concocté par Mégara.

L'archère tournait en rond dans sa chambre trop petite, fulminant et pestant au lieu de faire quelque chose de constructif, comme travailler ses cours. Elle n'avait pas la volonté d'Anna, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs quand elle avait ce genre de pensées en tête. Elle avait envie de baffer Anna pour son attitude, de baffer Meg pour sa responsabilité dans l'attitude d'Anna, de baffer Tiana pour avoir amené cette grognasse, et de baffer Rapunzel pour faire bonne mesure. Elle pourrait toujours trouver une raison pour ça plus tard.

Mais plus que tout, elle avait envie de prendre sa prof de maths par les épaules et de la plaquer contre un mur.

Anna et Elsa ? Elle pouvait vivre avec ça. Mais _son_ Anna, sortir avec Meg, c'était une image qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Mais elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, si jamais ça devait arriver. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable, ou plutôt avouable, pour s'y opposer.

Ouais, il n'y avait que Winter qui pouvait enrayer cette catastrophe.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son portable semblait l'appeler, tentateur. Si elle lui écrivait, cela signifiait renoncer définitivement à ses rêves avec Anna. Oui mais des rêves à demi achevés, trop troubles, trop irréels. Des rêves qu'une trop grande partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime, sautant d'une hésitation à l'autre.

\- MERIDA, À TABLE !

Sa mère. Le dîner. Oh mince, comment le temps avait-il pu filer si vite ? Où était Anna en cet instant ? Déjà avec Meg ? Etait-il trop tard ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, pour l'ultime fois. Le courage, c'était peut-être aussi d'accepter de prendre les décisions les plus difficiles pour soi-même.

\- Me faites pas regretter ça, marmonna-t-elle en envoyant un message à sa prof de maths.

A peine le sms envoyé, elle en écrivit un autre. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir pour celui-là, et ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Kristoff l'autre jour. Mais sur le moment, rien ne lui parut plus juste et plus idéal.

Elle descendit ensuite dans le salon, et s'assit à côté de ses frères, devant une assiette déjà bien remplie.

Sur son lit, dans sa chambre, son téléphone était ouvert sur le dernier message qu'elle avait envoyé. Elle aurait tout le temps, plus tard, de regretter cette décision.

_ « Salut Mulan ! Tu as des choses de prévues pendant les vacances ? »_

* * *

Elsa avait fêté le début des vacances avec un bon dîner préparé par Olaf et un épisode de leur série télévisée du moment. Deux semaines sans voir Anna, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou si elle devait désespérer. La petite rousse avait eu ces derniers jours une attitude différente des précédents. Leur dispute avait laissé des traces, c'était certain. Il n'y avait plus cette rancœur, dans ses yeux, juste de la peine, et ça avait été difficile et douloureux pour l'enseignante de maintenir la distance, alors qu'elle avait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de se faire pardonner.

\- Hey Elsa, tu as vu que tu avais eu un message ?

La jeune femme arrêta de brosser ses cheveux humides et poussa du pied la porte de la salle de bain.

Olaf était devant la porte, avec son téléphone portable à la main. Son _vieux_ téléphone. Oh mon dieu. Un immense frisson parcourut son corps et toutes ses constantes biologiques augmentèrent brusquement_._

\- C'est de Mérida, précisa Olaf.

Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, mais son cœur ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant. Elle prit le téléphone, vit le nom de l'archère affiché en lettres clignotantes sur le petit écran, et ouvrit le message.

_ « Anna a prévu de sortir dans un bar gay avec Mégara. Si j'étais vous, je ne resterais pas chez moi ce soir. »_

Elle montra le message à son ami. Sa main tremblait violemment.

\- Oh, dit-il.

\- Olaf... Elle me l'a envoyé il y a trois heures !

\- Oh, répéta-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup plus inquiète cette fois. Ookaay, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? se désespéra Elsa.

\- Tu as toujours le choix, affirma-t-il sans toutefois lui laisser l'occasion de discuter. Elle y est sûrement encore, à mon avis, mais il ne faudrait pas tarder à partir. Si tu veux, je viens avec toi. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans un bar gay depuis des lustres !

L'enseignante relut le message. _Si j'étais vous_... Mais elle semblait être si loin d'être elle-même ces derniers temps ! Alors si elle était elle-même, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ?

_ Anna a prévu de sortir avec Mégara..._

C'était le moment de prendre une décision. Elle sortit son autre portable de la poche de son sweat, et écrivit un sms à Ramirez, sa collègue de travail.

_ « Hey Audrey ! Tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon bar lesbien à Arendelle ? »_

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais, ses ongles enfoncés dans le caoutchouc noir du volant de sa voiture. A côté d'elle, Olaf la guidait en suivant les indications de son téléphone, sa collège ayant été d'une rapidité exemplaire pour répondre à son message. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleue, mais elle-même n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts vestimentaires. Elle n'avait, après tout, pas l'intention de passer la soirée là-bas.

\- Okay, gare-toi ici, je continue à pieds.

Elsa fit comme il demandait, et le regarda sortir de la voiture avec appréhension. Juste avant de refermer la portière, il lui lança un regard encourageant.

\- Le premier qui la trouve prévient l'autre, Ok ? Si c'est toi qui gagne, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je trouverai un moyen pour rentrer.

Elsa hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Tu ne laisses pas tomber au dernier moment, d'accord ? J'ai confiance en vous deux.

\- Merci Olaf, murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle le regardait rejoindre l'entrée de la boîte de nuit mixte et friendly que lui avait conseillée Ramirez (et qui était d'après sa collègue le seul lieu du genre dans toute la ville, donc il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soit l'endroit où Anna était allée avec Mégara), elle redémarra la voiture et se dirigea vers l'autre endroit, un bar en majorité fréquenté par des femmes, appelé le _Shézel_.

* * *

Anna se balançait d'avant en arrière, la jambe tremblante et les doigts qui pianotaient sur la table basse à moitié couverte de verres.

\- J'ai la trouille Meg, sérieux. Et si elle ne venait pas ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente après avoir regardé l'heure sur son portable pour la énième fois. Et si c'était une grosse connerie et qu'on se fait griller comme la dernière fois ? Et si une de tes potes vend la mèche et que ça s'apprend ?

\- Hey, ne t'en fais pas princesse, dit la grande brune d'un ton rassurant en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Il n'y a que Narimane qui est réellement dans le coup, et jamais elle ne dira quoi que ce soit ! Elle passe la moitié de sa vie à s'occuper des jeunes gays qui sont dans la mouise, elle ne va pas s'amuser à te pourrir la vie pour le plaisir, fais-moi confiance !

\- Et si Elsa ne m'a pas pardonné pour dimanche ?

\- Et si tu la fermais et reprenais un verre ? répliqua Mégara d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Je sais pas si je devrais... J'en ai déjà bu deux... ou trois, je ne sais plus.

Camille et Bérénice lui avaient fait découvrir un mélange qu'elles appelaient la « vodka tatin », qui consistait en de la vodka accompagné de jus de pomme et de sirop de caramel, et qui était en passe de devenir son deuxième cocktail préféré.

\- Allez, c'est moi qui t'invite.

Anna accepta finalement le sourire rassurant et le billet de cinq euros que son amie lui fourra dans la main et se leva. Juste avant de descendre, elle se retourna vers la grande brune.

\- Merci de faire tout ça pour moi. T'étais pas obligée, après tout tu ne me connais pas...

\- Tu sais, dit Meg avec un air inhabituellement sérieux, on a toutes craqué à un moment donné sur une prof. T'aider à sortir avec la tienne, c'est un peu comme réaliser un fantasme. Quelque part, on vit toutes ce rêve à travers toi.

\- … Merci, répéta la petite rousse, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Elle descendit les escaliers et croisa Camille et Bérénice qui revenaient de l'extérieur où elles étaient sorties fumer une cigarette. Elle les salua, puis se dirigea vers le bar.

\- Un Cacolac-Baileys pour la demoiselle ? demanda Ursula lorsque Anna s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar.

Elle eut envie de rire, car ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle venait dans ce lieu, et ses habitudes étaient déjà répertoriées, mais sa langue semblait être collée à son palais, et elle se contenta de sourire nerveusement et de hocher la tête.

\- Ca te va bien, les cheveux comme ça, dit Ursula en posant son verre devant elle.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Avant de partir, Meg avait insisté pour s'occuper de son look, et l'avait longuement coachée par téléphone. Ca avait été toute une mission. Elle devait être bien habillée, mais pas trop, pour qu'Elsa ne pense pas qu'elle était venue pour draguer. Donc, elle portait un simple jean un peu délavé, et un sweat à capuche vert pâle par dessus un débardeur blanc. Elle n'était pas maquillée non plus, mais ses cheveux étaient lâchés au lieu de ses habituelles tresses, et retombaient en boucles ondulées sur ses épaules. Le genre sexy mais sans le faire exprès, d'après Meg.

_ Fais-moi confiance_, avait ajouté la grande brune pour la quarante-troisième fois au moins. Ok, elle voulait bien essayer, et si ça ne marchait pas, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le mois de juillet. En espérant que sa prof n'ait pas changé d'avis d'ici là...

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et but une grande gorgée. Elle ne savait pas qui du chocolat ou de l'alcool remontait le mieux le moral, mais elle se sentit soudain plus ragaillardie. Elle s'apprêta à retourner à l'étage rejoindre Meg et poursuivre son interminable attente d'une fille qui ne viendrait peut-être pas du tout, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche arrière.

\- Anna ! entendit-elle à travers le brouhaha de la salle.

Elle leva la tête. Penchée sur la balustrade de la mezzanine, Meg lui faisait de grands gestes pour attirer son attention. Elle extirpa son portable de son jean et ouvrit le message envoyé par Narimane, qui s'était relayée avec les autres amies de Meg pour faire le guet devant la porte depuis le début de la soirée.

_ « Je ne sais pas si c'est la fille que vous attendez, mais il y a une grande blonde sexy qui vient de sortir à l'instant d'une Mini bleue. Be ready, girlz ! »_

\- Oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU.

Anna vida son verre cul-sec, tangua un instant, et le reposa sur le comptoir, avant de partir en courant vers la sortie.

* * *

Elsa arriva dans la rue indiquée par son GPS. Il n'y avait pas de places de stationnement aux abords immédiats du bar, mais par chance, une voiture venait à l'instant de partir, libérant un emplacement juste à l'angle de la rue.

Elle prit ça comme un bon signe, et après avoir fourré son portable dans la poche de sa veste, elle quitta sa voiture et traversa, lentement, la petite rue.

C'était bien un bar lesbien, on ne pouvait avoir aucun doute là-dessus. Un groupe de quatre ou cinq filles discutaient sur le trottoir, cigarettes et verres à la main, avec l'air assuré qu'ont toujours les filles qui fréquentent assidûment le milieu. Adossée seule à côté de la porte, une femme brune aux cheveux frisés, qui l'avait fixée sans aucune retenue depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa voiture, lui sourit tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Elsa hésita et s'arrêta, à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée. Anna était-elle là-dedans ? Si ce bar ressemblait un tout petit peu à ceux qu'elle avait connus quelques années plus tôt, elle était parfaitement en droit de craindre le pire. Après tout, elle n'était même pas rentrée à l'intérieur et on l'avait déjà détaillée de haut en bas comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande fraîche.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et une fille aux cheveux roux jaillit sur le trottoir. Ces cheveux roux qui peuplaient chacun de ses rêves. Elle avait l'air paniquée, et Elsa fut immédiatement en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Elsa ! s'exclama la lycéenne en courant vers elle.

L'enseignante fut bouleversée par l'armée d'émotions charriées par sa voix. Peur et soulagement. Joie et inquiétude. Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, et dieu sait qu'elle en avait envie. Elle se contenta, avec beaucoup de difficultés, de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, à la fois pour calmer son affolement, et pour forcer une distance entre elles.

L'adolescente tremblait sous ses mains. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

\- Anna ! s'écria-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Mégara est avec toi ?

La petite rousse hésita, puis hocha la tête. Elsa n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle sortit ses clés de sa poche et les jeta à Anna, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Attends-moi dans ma voiture.

Si cette Meg était encore à l'intérieur, elle allait bientôt regretter d'avoir rencontré Anna.

Elsa se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte, sans regarder en arrière pour s'assurer qu'Anna avait bien fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. La femme qui l'avait reluquée quelques instants plus tôt entra juste avant elle, et elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

Evidemment, l'éclairage n'était pas le point fort du bar, comme tous les bars après une certaine heure, et elle espérait pouvoir reconnaître Mégara parmi tout ce monde. Elle toisa les filles adossées au bar, mais aucune n'avait les longs cheveux bruns qu'elle recherchait. Certains piliers de bar se retournèrent et la jaugèrent du regard avec plus ou moins d'élégance, mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention.

Meg n'était pas non plus assise aux quelques tables qui longeaient le mur. _Mince, le lieu n'est pas si grand que ça, tout de même !_

En avançant un peu, elle découvrit l'escalier métallique en colimaçon, et elle leva la tête. Elle entendait, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, des rires et des voix féminines, à l'étage. Elle croisa les doigts et monta.

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle lorsqu'elle émergea sur la mezzanine. Il y avait deux groupes, autour de deux tables basses de part et d'autre de l'escalier. La femme aux cheveux frisés qu'elle avait croisée dehors discutait avec une fille à l'apparence à mi-chemin entre le punk et le gothique, toute en piercings et tatouages. Elles avaient l'air plus âgées que les autres, c'était donc vers le deuxième groupe qu'elle devait se tourner.

Plusieurs filles ainsi qu'un garçon visiblement gay étaient confortablement installées dans des canapés autour d'une table basse débordant de verres et de bouteilles. La plupart des filles paraissaient avoir plusieurs années de moins qu'elle. Elle doutait même que certaines aient réellement dix-huit ans, et le droit de se trouver ici et de boire autre chose que de la limonade.

Il lui sembla en arrivant qu'elle avait interrompu une conversation particulièrement amusante. Les deux filles qui lui tournaient le dos pivotèrent pour la regarder.

\- Salut, dit-elle. Je cherche une fille qui s'appelle Meg. Vous la connaissez ?

\- Meg comme Mégara ? répondit une fille noire aux cheveux courts, et vêtue d'une chemise blanche cintrée et d'un nœud pap' à carreaux. Ca dépend. T'es une de ses ex ?

\- Non, répondit Elsa.

\- Bon alors ça va.

Un éclat de rire parcourut le groupe.

\- Elle est au tel avec sa meuf, dit une autre adolescente, vêtue d'une robe à fleurs un peu rétro, les yeux cachés derrière de grandes lunettes rondes. Elle est descendue dans la cour il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Elle va arriver.

\- Pose-toi et prends une bière, ajouta une troisième tout en jouant avec les perles de ses dreadlocks. Au fait, tu la connais d'où, Meg ? De la fac ?

\- Non. Elle cherche juste à me piquer ma copine, répondit Elsa, employant malgré elle un ton qu'elle trouva puéril et possessif.

Sa réponse jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Quelqu'un monta l'escalier, et les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau, cette fois vers Mégara qui de toute évidence avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

\- Putain les meufs, elle veut pas revenir ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte de la présence de l'enseignante.

\- En voila une bonne nouvelle, intervint celle-ci d'une voix acerbe.

Meg sursauta en l'apercevant, assise au milieu de ses amies.

\- Hey mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'aimerais que tu laisses Anna tranquille, dit Elsa.

\- Mais, dit la fille aux dreadlocks, c'est pas ta nouvelle meuf, Anna ?

La remarque fit bouillir le sang dans les veines de la grande blonde. Elle serra les poings, y concentrant toute sa force pour ne pas perdre la maîtrise d'elle même. _Contrôle-toi..._

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle est avec moi.

\- Ah oui ? Elle n'en avait pourtant pas l'air au téléphone, répliqua Meg. J'avais plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle s'était fait larguer.

La remarque fut comme un coup porté à l'intérieur de la poitrine de l'enseignante. Elsa la fusilla du regard.

Les regards du petit groupe ne cessaient d'aller d'une fille à l'autre, attendant l'explosion. L'unique garçon présent dans le groupe se leva soudainement.

\- J'vais me griller une clope, s'exclama-t-il. Vous venez les filles ?

Toutes les amies de Mégara le suivirent en un instant (la fille au nœud papillon resta assise, mais celle en jupe la tira par le bras et la força à se lever), laissant les deux prétendantes d'Anna seules sur la mezzanine. Sur le canapé, quelques mètres plus loin, la femme brune et la gothique leur jetèrent un regard curieux, avant de retourner à leur propre conversation.

\- Bien. J'aimerais qu'on discute toutes les deux. Entre adultes. Assieds-toi.

L'inflexion dans la voix d'Elsa ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix à l'étudiante. Meg, qui était restée debout depuis son arrivée à l'étage, s'assit paresseusement dans un des canapés, et s'empara d'une bouteille de Smirnoff Ice encore pleine. La nonchalance dont elle faisait preuve mettait les nerfs d'Elsa à fleur de peau.

\- Je vous écoute, dit la brune avec un haussement de sourcil suffisant, en pointant le goulot de sa bouteille dans sa direction.

Elsa prit une grande inspiration. _Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi..._ répéta-t-elle comme un mantra à l'intérieur de sa tête.

\- Très bien. Pourquoi Anna est-elle partie en courant ? Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ça.

Mégara soupira.

\- Parce que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser.

Le cœur d'Elsa loupa un battement, et ses poings se serrèrent. En même temps, une partie de son esprit commença une danse de la joie. Anna avait refusé de l'embrasser !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, vous voyez une autre raison ?

L'enseignante fut partagée entre l'envie de mettre une gifle à sa rivale, et celle de la laisser en plan ici pour aller serrer Anna dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, une fois, deux fois, et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Meg, commença-t-elle, tu sais pourquoi Anna a fait semblant de sortir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Au fond de son cœur, Elsa espérait que cette fille n'allait pas se mettre à nier. Que toute l'histoire que lui avait raconté Anna était bien réelle.

La brune haussa un sourcil insolent, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fusillant l'autre femme du regard. Puis, finalement, elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien, approuva l'enseignante. Tes deux apparitions au lycée ont été très efficaces, et tu nous a été d'un grand secours. Je t'en suis reconnaissante pour ça. Vraiment reconnaissante.

Elsa prit une autre inspiration. Elle venait de se surprendre elle-même autant que Mégara, par ces mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Des mots qui n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de dire, comme s'ils étaient passés à travers un filtre imposé par l'unique partie encore raisonnable de son cerveau.

\- Mais maintenant ton rôle est terminé, et je ne veux plus du tout te voir tourner autour d'Anna.

\- Elle avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie les fois où on s'est vues hors du lycée, dit Mégara en reniflant avec mépris.

Elsa fronça les sourcils si fort que la ride qui apparut sur son front mis presque une minute à disparaître.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle se soit enfuie en courant quand tu as essayé de l'embrasser ?

Mégara ouvrit la bouche, puis elle poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été intéressée par moi, répondit-elle. On est peut-être allées boire un verre ensemble quelques fois, mais elle n'a jamais répondu à mes... tentatives. Même quand j'essayais de l'amuser un peu, elle ne faisait que penser à vous, elle regrettait de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, et elle désespérait de ne pas vous voir changer d'avis.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Elsa de rester bouche bée en entendant les paroles de sa rivale. Une bouffée d'affection pour Anna l'envahit en même temps qu'une grande culpabilité. Elle avait laissé Anna souffrir de son absence alors que les soupçons à son égard avaient pourtant disparu.

\- Je vous la laisse, l'informa Meg, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je sais reconnaître quand j'ai perdu d'avance, et je ne suis pas du genre à forcer les filles à sortir avec moi si elles en ont pas envie.

Elle but une gorgée de sa bouteille, puis étendit ses jambes devant elle, posant ses pieds sur la table basse rouge.

\- Mais si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, elle voulait pas _réellement_ être avec moi, Anna. Je crois juste qu'elle se comportait avec moi comme elle aurait aimé se comporter avec vous. Je me doute que c'est pas facile, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix comme Elsa ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais si vous le pouvez, profitez de vos vacances, de vos week-ends, pour sortir ailleurs, là où on ne pourra pas vous reconnaître.

Elsa était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas négliger ce conseil, même s'il venait d'une personne plus jeune qu'elle, et sa rivale de surcroît. Elle avait eu les réponses à ses questions, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Anna un seul instant de plus dans sa voiture - en espérant qu'elle y soit toujours.

Elle salua Meg avec une certaine froideur, et quitta le bar. Le groupe d'amis de Mégara rigolait bruyamment près de l'entrée. Une des filles lui souhaita bonne soirée. Une autre lui demanda si elle allait revenir. Elle l'ignora. De la porte, elle voyait les lumières de sa voiture garée au bout de la rue.

Et, en ombres chinoises, Anna qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et courut.

* * *

\- Elle est sortie, dit Narimane, qui venait de regarder, penchée sur la balustrade, Elsa quitter le _Shézel_.

Meg se leva et vint s'asseoir à leur table. Elle négligea sa trop légère Smirnoff Ice et but une longue gorgée dans le verre de vodka-citron de Tess, qui protesta pour la forme.

\- Ouf, souffla-t-elle, se vautrant dans le canapé comme si elle venait de terminer un marathon. Je t'en repaie un dans cinq minutes, Tess, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin là.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait finir par t'en coller une, j'ai pas arrêté de stresser, soupira Narimane. Tu avais besoin de te la jouer comme ça ?

\- Hey, j'allais pas tout lui donner sur un plateau non plus ! Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle retourne voir Anna. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était dans sa voiture en ce moment.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi par sms. Vous avez eu franchement de la chance, ce soir.

\- C'est pas de la chance, c'est de la classe. Tout s'est passé exactement comme prévu.

\- Ah oui ? Anna sortant en courant sans réfléchir, c'était prévu ?

Meg laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, même si lorsqu'elle avait vu depuis la balustrade Anna filer vers l'extérieur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de paniquer.

\- Non, mais j'ai bien rattrapé le coup, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu verras demain quand Anna te racontera sa soirée.

\- T'as raison, admit Meg en reprenant une autre gorgée. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt bien parti.

\- Attendez les filles, intervint Tess qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris tout ce que j'ai entendu ? Cette nana, c'est la prof d'Anna ? Et c'est sa meuf ?

Meg et Narimane échangèrent un regard. Tess n'avait pas été mise au parfum, pas par manque de confiance, mais parce qu'elles avaient jugé que moins de gens seraient au courant, mieux ce serait. Meg s'était bien entichée d'Anna, ces dernières semaines, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis similaires à ce que Tiana lui avait raconté.

\- Putain ! s'exclama Tess, impressionnée. Elle déchire la rouquine, en fait !

* * *

**A ce stade de l'histoire (la fin du chap 37), j'avais environ dix milles possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Au début, je pensais sérieusement faire une triangulaire, avec Meg qui tomberait amoureuse d'Anna. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Je bloque sévèrement sur le chapitre 42. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées, vos attentes, votre inspiration en rhab. Pourtant j'ai des idées, j'y pense plusieurs fois par jour, mais quand je me retrouve devant mon écran ou mon carnet, les mots qui sortent ne me plaisent pas.**

**Attendez vous à une grosse dose d'Elsanna mercredi prochain !**

**Bisous,**

**Ankou**


	40. Chapter 40

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier les personnes, qui se reconnaîtront, qui m'ont rendue toute chose avec leurs commentaires ou leurs MP incroyablement gentils. Y'en a même qui m'ont arraché une larme, je suis trop sensible, c'est totalement votre faute.**

**J'étais bloquée dans mon 42 (j'ai pensé passer directement du 41 au 43, ça réglait le problème finalement), j'avais prévu un élément dans mon scénario que j'ai finalement supprimé - manque de crédibilité, de réalisme, des scènes que j'avais pas envie d'écrire, bref - je ne savais pas par quoi le remplacer et ça m'empêchait d'avancer. Et puis voilà grâce à vous j'ai trouvé ma solution, c'est fou parce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'a suggéré de près ou de loin dans les reviews, mais voilà, ça m'est venu alors que j'avais commencé à désespérer (#dramaqueen). Je peux donc affirmer fièrement que je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer durant chacun des jours séparant ce chapitre de la fin de l'histoire.**

**On me souffle dans l'oreillette qu'il faut que je la ferme, que tout le monde a déjà commencé la lecture du chapitre, que j'ai promis du Elsanna alors voilà c'est pas la peine de noyer le poisson sous trois tonnes de blabla.**

**Bande d'impatient(e)s.**

**TW : Ne commencez pas ce chapitre si quelqu'un risque de passer derrière votre épaule. Si vous êtes en classe, éteignez tout de suite votre téléphone (ne me mentez pas, je sais que vous lisez en classe, oui oui, même vous les profs. Ne niez pas : je le fais aussi !)**

**Cet avertissement mis à part, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

Elsa ralentit sa course en arrivant devant sa voiture. Le plafonnier était allumé, et Anna, assise sur le siège passager, avait la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, et l'air parfaitement endormie. Son cœur battit à toute vitesse quand elle la vit - mais avait-il battu à vitesse normale ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois cette année ?

Son portable vibra. Elle avait deux appels en absence d'Olaf, et un sms qui venait juste d'arriver.

« _Pas trouvée. Et toi ?_ ». Elle lui écrivit un rapide message, et sa réponse fut immédiate. _« Génial ! Je suis rassuré ! Rentre avec elle et ne m'attend pas. Je vais rester en profiter un peu ;-) » _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. C'était bien du genre d'Olaf, ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de la portière que sa main vibrait à nouveau. _« PS : Ne pense MÊME PAS à la ramener chez ses parents ! »_

Elle hésita - c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Olaf avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer dans un bar, provoquer une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, clamer qu'Anna était avec elle, et le même soir refuser de l'approcher.

Entre son cerveau qui affirmait que c'était une erreur d'avoir initié cette relation, et son cœur qui pensait que l'erreur, c'était de l'avoir quittée, elle se sentait drôlement schizophrène.

Anna ne broncha pas quand Elsa ouvrit la portière. Elle ne broncha pas non plus quand elle s'assit et mit le contact. Elsa conduisit pendant un quart d'heure, espérant ne croiser sur son chemin aucune personne qui s'étonnerait de voir une fille rousse endormie sur son siège passager. Sa voiture était _vraiment_ trop voyante, elle qui l'avait toujours adorée commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir un véhicule plus classique. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les rues d'Arendelle à cette heure.

Finalement, ce fut le silence, quand Elsa coupa le moteur une fois arrivée devant chez elle, qui tira l'adolescente de son sommeil.

\- Mmmmh... murmura Anna en remuant, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Réveille-toi ma puce, chuchota Elsa d'une voix douce.

Les yeux d'Anna s'ouvrirent en grand d'un seul coup au son de sa voix. Elle se redressa immédiatement sur son siège, comme si elle elle était surprise de se trouver là.

\- Mais... on est où ?

\- Devant chez moi, répondit l'enseignante. Est-ce que...

Son cœur s'arrêta, loupa un battement, repartit tout doucement. Elle _devait_ lui poser la question.

\- Est-ce tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Quoi ?

Elsa serra ses paupières un instant et se racla la gorge. Sa question était beaucoup trop fermée, si elle disait oui en pensant que c'était soit ça, soit rentrer à pieds, Olaf la tuerait... Sans parler des reproches qu'elle passerait la nuit à se faire.

\- Est-ce que... tu dois rentrer, ou veux-tu... rester avec moi ?

Elle chuchota presque ces trois derniers mots, le visage baissé vers ses mains crispées sur le volant, avant de risquer un regard vers Anna, qui ne répondait pas. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Disparues, la peur et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait plus que de la joie dans son regard. C'était la même étincelle que le jour où elle lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone, dans la salle au sous-sol du lycée, après l'avoir embrassée avec passion.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Anna en bondissant sur son siège.

_BANG_ \- une deuxième marche loupée par son cœur. Elle allait avoir Anna pour elle, rien que pour elle, une deuxième nuit.

L'espace de quelques secondes, son esprit oublia totalement la menace qui pesait sur elle, son statut, les risques. L'espace de quelques secondes, Anna n'était rien d'autre que sa _petite amie_.

Elsa serra ses mains une dernière fois sur son volant, puis se détacha et ouvrit sa portière. Anna batailla avec la ceinture de sécurité et sortit de la voiture à son tour. Elles se retrouvèrent presque dans le noir lorsque les lumière du véhicule furent éteintes, et le lampadaire au coin de la rue ne faisait guère que créer des ombres, avec sa pâle lumière. Anna semblait tituber légèrement, sur le chemin vers la porte. Etait-elle ivre ? Ca expliquerait sûrement son comportement de ce soir...

Mais une fois arrivée devant la porte, Anna s'immobilisa. La blonde se mordilla les lèvres, sa gorge soudain désagréablement nouée. Evidemment, c'était trop beau, elle avait probablement répondu trop vite tout à l'heure, elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester, elle devait sûrement entrer, elle... elle _tremblait ?!_

\- Anna ? s'enquit immédiatement Elsa, une nuance de panique perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Je... j'avais tellement cessé d'y croire, murmura l'adolescente en serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. L'enseignante ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclamèrent-elles en choeur, leurs voix exportant toute la détresse qu'elles avaient accumulées ces dernières et atroces semaines.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Elsa sembla réaliser qu'elles étaient toujours dehors et elle tira Anna à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière elles. Une seconde plus tard, elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le visage d'Anna enfoui dans la nuque d'Elsa, qui avait son menton posé sur la chevelure rousse magnifique de sa petite amie.

Ses bras étaient serrés autour de son corps. Que ce contact lui avait manqué ! Comment avait-elle pu survivre dans la chaleur d'Anna contre la sienne ? Quelle folie lui avait pris de refuser de la voir, de lui parler, et parfois même de la _regarder _?

La partie sérieuse, réaliste et horriblement ennuyante de son être avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour elle en cet instant, car tout ce qui comptait à présent pour Elsa, c'était la petite rousse qu'elle accueillait dans ses bras après un mois d'une absence terriblement destructrice.

Elles se séparèrent, mais leurs mains restèrent jointes, et leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres. Tant de choses passèrent en cet instant, dans le rayon qui semblait relier leurs deux regards. Si elle n'avait pas été en bas de la cage d'escalier, Elsa l'aurait embrassée sans plus attendre. La même pensée dut traverser l'esprit d'Anna, car elle prit la main de sa prof dans la sienne et commença à monter l'escalier en la tirant à sa suite.

Elles montèrent les marches presque en courant, Elsa fouillant sa poche tout en ayant son autre main fichée dans celle d'Anna, et quand elles arrivèrent, essoufflées, la blonde mit sans plus attendre la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte, et entraîna Anna à l'intérieur. Dieu, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser !

* * *

Anna reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Sa tête tournait d'avoir couru si vite, ou était-ce les verres qu'elle avait bu en attendant l'arrivée d'Elsa ? _Oh_ _Elsa..._

La réalité la frappa tout d'un coup. Elsa était venue, sa prof était venue la retrouver, tout comme Meg l'avait planifié ! Elle n'arrivait pas, n'osait pas y croire. Ca avait marché ! Alors qu'elle avait totalement raté sa partie du plan ! Sitôt que Narimane l'avait avertie, elle avait paniquée et était sortie pour tomber droit dans les bras d'Elsa. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Elle espérait que Meg ait su rattraper ses dégâts. _Bien sûr qu'elle a géré, sinon je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est._

Elle se redressa et découvrit Elsa qui la regardait, les mains entortillées contre sa poitrine, et les yeux débordant d'insécurité, d'hésitation, de _détresse_. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi meurtrie auparavant, aussi _vulnérable_. Et que pouvait-elle dire ou faire pour la rassurer ?

\- Est-ce que... murmura Elsa d'une voix tremblante sans oser croiser son regard, est-ce que je peux... t'embrasser ?

C'est dingue comme elle pouvait, dans des moments comme celui-là, faire tomber d'un geste ou d'une parole toutes les différences et les années qui les séparaient !

Anna prit la main d'Elsa et l'attira à elle. Combien de temps, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce baiser ?

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et se rencontrèrent, leurs bouches s'accueillant, se réconciliant, se pardonnant en une danse intense et fougueuse, tandis que leurs mains s'égaraient, tantôt sur une épaule, tantôt dans le creux de la taille, tantôt sur la nuque, enfouies dans des cheveux cuivrés ou dorés.

Le baiser dura une éternité, dès que l'une s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, puisqu'un dieu malicieux avait condamné les humains à devoir éternellement choisir entre s'embrasser et respirer, l'autre repartait de plus belle. La sensation de la bouche d'Elsa contre la sienne était bien plus enivrante que tous les alcools qu'elle avait pu consommer plus tôt dans la soirée, au cours de cette insupportable attente.

Les lèvres d'Elsa quittèrent sa bouche et glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant ses joues, son nez, son front. Ses mains enserraient son visage, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux. Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent, lentement, sur sa tempe. Le souffle de son murmure caressa son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, Anna.

La jeune fille frémit de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Elle essaya de s'écarter pour pouvoir regarder Elsa , mais à l'instant où elle commença à reculer, Elsa resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner. Elles étaient serrées, si serrées l'une contre l'autre qu'Anna n'arrivait plus à savoir où finissait son propre corps et où commençait celui d'Elsa. Elle répondit par les mêmes mots avec ferveur, puis s'abandonna totalement en un nouveau baiser. Ses genoux avaient cessé de la soutenir, et ses bras entourés autour de la nuque pâle et fraîche de la jeune femme étaient presque la seule chose qui la maintenait encore debout.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, dit Anna contre les lèvres d'Elsa.

\- J-je suis désolée, murmura l'enseignante en baissant la tête, son front s'accolant à celui de son élève.

\- Sois pas désolée. C'est ma faute aussi...

\- N'en parlons plus, coupa Elsa. Je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas avant demain.

Anna hocha la tête.

Sans rompre leur étreinte, Elsa ôta ses chaussures. Anna plia sa jambe droite et se dégagea légèrement pour enlever sa basket en passant son bras dans son dos. La deuxième suivit. Et Elsa se mit à guider lentement la petite rousse vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle se sépara finalement d'elle et lui prit la main pour l'inviter à monter.

Un frisson - un agréable frisson - parcourut les membres d'Anna, et elle sut que c'était cette femme, cette sublime blonde aux yeux bleus, qui en avait été à l'origine, _rien qu'en effleurant sa main._ L'intensité de ce contact avait été comme une décharge électrique à travers tout son corps. Sa tête semblait tourbillonner, à cause de la privation d'oxygène engendrée par ces innombrables baisers. Ce ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'elle avait bu plus tôt, dans le bar, car son esprit semblait plus clair que jamais.

Ses pieds rencontrèrent la moquette de la mezzanine, et elle leva la tête. Ils étaient là, ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds, ces lèvres si souvent anxieuses, mais rien d'autre en cet instant qu'heureuses et confiantes.

Anna s'avança vers Elsa et ses pieds trébuchèrent, l'emportant droit dans ses bras.

* * *

Son corps était attiré comme un aimant par celui d'Anna. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la sentir contre elle et de s'enivrer de sa chaleur. Son sang courait dans ses veines, si vite qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur de ses orteils jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Anna glissa ses mains sous le polo qu'elle portait à même la peau.

Elle savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Elle commença par retirer les main d'Anna avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin, et les tint serrées dans les siennes.

\- Attends... stop...

Elle recula lentement d'un pas, pour décrocher son corps de celui de l'adolescente.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, poursuivit-elle, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? demanda Anna, légèrement confuse, légèrement inquiète.

\- Anna, tu... tu as bu ce soir, et je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'essaie de profiter de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre ! s'indigna la lycéenne. Tu crois vraiment que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les quelques verres que j'ai bu ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai toujours eu envie de... de... de _toi ?_

\- Anna, insista Elsa, avant de s'interrompre, les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblante.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Avait-elle une bonne raison, une vraie bonne raison, désormais ? Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que ça ne changerait rien à ce qui lui arriverait si elles se faisaient prendre. Elle savait qu'on ne les croirait pas. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais la pensée avait été rassurante malgré sa fragilité, comme un garde-fou en carton, comme un alibi grossièrement bricolé.

\- T-tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?

Anna hocha la tête, et regarda la femme devant elle, cette femme qui était sa prof de maths, et qu'elle avait déshabillé des yeux tellement de milliers de fois, tandis qu'elle s'agitait pour tracer des chiffres et des symboles sur son tableau blanc. Elle repensa aux rêveries qu'elle avait entretenues après chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Elle se remémora toutes les fois où elle avait brûlé de désir pour elle, mais où elles n'avaient rien fait de plus que s'embrasser parce qu'Elsa s'était interposée.

Elle avait fini par prendre conscience, après leur dernière soirée ensemble, celle où elles avaient regardé Princess Bride, de la retenue d'Elsa. Elle avait réalisé que sa prof la désirait, mais que quelque chose - la peur, sans doute - l'empêchait de vouloir aller plus loin. Le voulait-elle, en cet instant ? Et elle-même ?

Une pensée qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. _Hans_. Hans qu'elle avait repoussé quand il avait essayé de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec Elsa. Etait-elle prête ? En avait-elle envie ? Etait-elle sûre ? Si elle prenait Hans comme élément de comparaison, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : Oui. Oui, définitivement _oui !_

\- Elsa, répondit-elle, son souffle déjà court, comme par anticipation. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Toi toute entière.

Ce fut le frisson le plus long et le plus intense qu'Elsa ait jamais ressenti. Comme un frisson au ralenti, qui aurait parcouru son corps en s'assurant que chaque organe, chaque fragment de chair, chacune de ses cellules prenne conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient son cœur et son cerveau. Dans son ventre, et plus bas dans son corps, la chaleur qui naissait ne demandait qu'à réchauffer tous leurs êtres.

Finalement, Elsa accepta la défaite.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et conduisit Anna à l'intérieur. La petite rousse se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, empoigna le col de son polo entre ses mains, et attira son visage vers ses lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra. Encore. Puis encore. La langue d'Anna caressa la sienne. Les lèvres d'Anna glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire. Les dents d'Anna mordillèrent le point de sa gorge où son sang pulsait à toute vitesse. Elsa recula, ses jambes heurtèrent le sommier, et elle bascula sur le lit en entraînant sa petite amie avec elle.

La petite rousse se mit à genoux au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Pendant un long moment, aucune ne bougea, immergées l'une dans des yeux bleus, l'autre dans des yeux verts, englouties dans la réalisation de cette capitulation à laquelle elles venaient toutes deux de consentir.

Puis Elsa leva les bras, les referma autour de la taille d'Anna, et attira la jeune fille contre son propre corps.

Leurs bouches reprirent immédiatement leur danse passionnée, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça, comme si entre chacun de leurs instants passés ensemble, elles n'avaient fait qu'attendre de se retrouver.

Elsa inspira profondément, s'enivrant du parfum s'échappant des boucles de cuivre fondu qui coulaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle allait enfin, _enfin_, montrer à Anna toute l'étendue de son amour. Et, elle s'en fit la promesse, elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

C'est en cet instant qu'elle se rappela que pour Anna, c'était sa première fois. Une vague de culpabilité se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle n'avait fait que penser à elle-même, penser aux risques qu'elle pouvait endurer, penser qu'elle devait s'abstenir de la toucher pour ne pas décupler les conséquences. A aucun moment lors de leurs précédents rendez-vous, pendant ces instants où elles avaient failli passer à l'acte mais où elle avait résisté _in extrémis_, elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle allait être la première personne qu'Anna allait découvrir aussi intimement.

La culpabilité laissa immédiatement la place à la fierté : Anna allait se donner toute entière, et c'était _elle_ qu'elle avait choisie.

* * *

Que se passait-il dans la tête d'Elsa ? Quelles pensées venaient de faire irruption dans sa conscience ? _Pourquoi avait-elle cessé de l'embrasser ?_

Anna avait menti en disant qu'elle n'était pas ivre. Elle sentait bien l'alcool étranger dans son organisme, ses molécules enivrantes et entêtantes qui jouaient avec ses yeux, son cerveau, son souffle et ses sens. Mais la sensation n'avait rien à voir à celle qu'elle avait ressentie lors du Nouvel An, elle ne se sentait pas oppressée, elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de son corps. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant que l'alcool n'altérait ni son jugement ni son envie. Tout au plus, il lui donnait plus d'enthousiasme, atténuait ses hésitations et guidait ses mains inexpérimentées.

Mais c'était son instinct qui donnait la ligne de conduite, qui décidait, seconde après secondes, à quelle sauce elle allait la dévorer.

Elle glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa la peau douce et tiède de son ventre. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de surprise quand elle entra en contact avec la naissance de ses seins. Elsa ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ! Elle redescendit, hésitante, ses doigts vers son ventre, mais la blonde attrapa doucement son poignet, et fit remonter sa main là où elle s'était arrêtée, comme pour l'inviter, _l'autoriser_ à poursuivre.

_ J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire._ Six mois plus tôt, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne qui lui aurait dit qu'elle se retrouverait pantelante, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, à l'idée de caresser une _poitrine_. Anna ferma les yeux, et laissa sa main glisser sur le torse d'Elsa, dessinant de ses doigts le contour de ses seins, caressant ses côtes, son ventre, sa gorge, avant de finalement toucher, d'abord doucement - presque avec révérence - puis enveloppant de toute sa paume le sein nu qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle garda les yeux fermés. Chaque caresse sur ses seins lui donnait l'impression d'augmenter sa température corporelle d'un degré. La peau était douce, ferme, dure par endroit, et Anna parcourut chaque centimètre de leur surface avec la passion d'un explorateur.

Le tissu de ses vêtements était un frein à sa liberté de mouvement. Devait-elle lui enlever son haut ? Attendre ? Lui demander son avis ? Comme si elle avait lu son hésitation au travers de son visage, Elsa lui épargna ce dilemme. Ses mains qui étaient jusqu'à présent posées sur la taille d'Anna remontèrent vers son col, vers la fermeture éclair qu'elle descendit, centimètre par centimètre. Elle révéla une gorge constellée de taches de rousseur, une poitrine cachée derrière ses vêtements, et un ventre plus tout à fait protégé par le débardeur qui était légèrement remonté, et Anna dut retirer à regret ses mains de leur confortable position pour ôter son sweat, qu'elle laissa tomber derrière elle.

Mais Elsa ne s'arrêta pas là, et son débardeur puis - _oh mon dieu_ \- son soutien-gorge rejoignirent son pull sur le sol. Ca y est, elle était nue - enfin presque, nue devant Elsa qui la regardait. Une foule de questions, d'inquiétudes qu'elle n'avait pas eu jusqu'alors jaillirent dans son esprit. La trouvait-elle jolie ? Sexy ? Oh, et ces maudites taches de rousseur qui descendaient si bas, ne pouvaient-elle donc pas rester uniquement sur son dos et son visage ? Est-ce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas trop maladroite ? Et enfin : _sera-elle à la hauteur _?

\- Tu es magnifique, Anna. Tes taches de rousseur me font totalement craquer. Et je sais que tu seras parfaite, parce que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me rends déjà folle.

L'adolescente regarda sa petite amie avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante d'un poisson fraîchement tiré de l'eau.

\- Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ajouta Elsa avec un sourire amusé, oui, tu parlais tout haut.

Le rouge se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le visage d'Anna, chacune de ses taches de rousseurs semblait s'être allumée comme les ampoules lumineuses sur un sapin de Noël.

Elsa réprima un éclat de rire, pouffa, et d'un mouvement ample, fit basculer Anna et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle en un clin d'oeil. Elle retira son propre vêtement, et les yeux d'Anna s'agrandirent davantage à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ses seins étaient sublimes. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'éléments de comparaison à part les siens, et éventuellement ceux de Rapunzel qu'elle avait vus quand elles s'étaient fait une session de shopping lingerie (et les seins d'Elsa étaient _beaucoup_ plus gros que ceux de Rapunzel), mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques.

_Définitivement lesbienne !_ pensa-t-elle.

Le feu se répandait dans son corps, le long de chacun de ses os, à l'intérieur de chacune de ses veines. Une deuxième exclamation surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une des mains d'Elsa se posa sur son propre corps, découvrant à son tour ses formes, et l'explosion qu'elle avait ressentie en la touchant lui sembla être multipliée par cent. Des doigts expérimentés effleurèrent, caressèrent, pressèrent les reliefs de son corps et leurs sensibles sommets qui n'avaient été touchés jusqu'alors, ne faisant qu'attiser les flammes qui dévoraient chacun de ses nerfs.

Elle tendit son cou et captura les lèvres d'Elsa dans les siennes, sa langue déterminée à partager sa fièvre brûlante jusqu'à ce que le manque de dioxygène ne rende sa tête tournoyante. Elle interrompit le baiser pour remplir ses poumons, et Elsa posa instantanément ses lèvres sur sa peau, à l'angle de sa mâchoire, dans le creux de son cou, le long de sa clavicule, avant d'arriver là où ses mains se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt. La chambre fut alors remplie de sons qui s'échappaient, involontairement, de la bouche d'Anna.

Le brasier s'étendait, consumant chacune de ses pensées, dirigeant chacun de ses gestes. Ses mains attrapèrent les hanches d'Elsa, s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, glissèrent sur son jean - _ce maudit jean !_ De ses doigts tremblants d'impatience, elle déboutonna le vêtement, le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, et dirigea sa descente le long de ses jambes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le dernier morceau de tissu ne disparaisse du corps d'Elsa, qui s'affaira à son tour pour achever de dénuder l'adolescente, sans arrêter de la caresser de ses lèvres.

La dernière barrière disparue, Elsa s'allongea sur Anna qui frémit en la sentant contre elle. Tous les fragments de leur peau étaient en contact, s'agençant ensemble, corps contre corps, en une danse plus que passionnée.

Elles se découvrirent l'une l'autre, les lèvres rencontrant la peau, les mains caressant la chair, les dents attisant l'incendie qui embrasait chacun de leurs sens. Elsa murmurait des mots à son oreille, murmurait son nom, emplissant tout son esprit de sa voix enivrante, et Anna sentit son sang, son sang qui bouillonnait, pulser et pulser encore, bas dans son corps, _si_ _bas_, et lorsqu'Elsa là toucha enfin_ à cet endroit_, ce ne fut pas une exclamation de surprise qui quitta ses lèvres, mais un cri d'impatience, de de désir, _d'exigence_. D'autres cris suivirent, tandis qu'Elsa découvrait des parties inexplorées de son corps et les caressait de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. Anna ferma les yeux si fort que son champ de vision se transforma en un champ d'étoiles.

Soudain, sa peau sembla trop serrée pour sa chair, ses mains cramponnèrent tout ce qui étaient à leur portée, ses dents mordillèrent ses lèvres si fort qu'elle sentit le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche, son dos se décolla du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, et sa conscience explosa en un millier d'étincelles tandis qu'un seul nom s'échappait de sa bouche en un cri de délivrance passionné.

Son dos retomba lentement sur le lit tandis qu'elle reprenait progressivement le contrôle de ses sens. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient scellées. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, comme si le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti avait mis, l'espace d'un instant, son corps en suspension.

Avec une dernière caresse qui laissa Anna de nouveau tremblante, Elsa se releva et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, exhala l'adolescente pantelante en retrouvant la maîtrise de la parole. Je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-elle, chacun de ces mots éclatant dans le ventre de la blonde comme les tirs d'un feu d'artifice.

Elle roula sur le côté et retrouva la chaleur du corps d'Elsa, reposa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, embrassa doucement sa peau. Sa petite amie sourit et soupira de contentement. Elsa tendit la main et commença à dessiner le contour de son visage, avant de laisser ses doigts se perdre tendrement dans les boucles cuivrées.

_Alors c'est ça l'orgasme ?_ Elle essaya de se concentrer sur cette incroyable sensation qu'elle venait tout juste de ressentir. Etait-ce juste physique, était-ce parce que c'était Elsa, était-ce parce qu'elle était amoureuse ? Etait-ce les trois à la fois ? Rien que la sensation de ses doigts glissant doucement dans ses cheveux faisait exploser chacun de ses organes. Elle eut soudain l'envie impérieuse de l'embrasser, de goûter sa peau, de la toucher, de lui faire ressentir ce plaisir, cette explosion qui venait de secouer son corps et d'ébranler son âme.

\- Elsa...

Sa jolie blonde décrocha son regard de la courbe de sa nuque pour les plonger dans ses yeux turquoise.

\- Hmm ?

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour...

Elle sentit le souffle d'Elsa s'accélérer à ces mots, et rien que ça, sentir sa respiration contre sa peau, ça suffisait à faire battre plus vite son cœur. Ses caresses, douces et tendres depuis quelques instants, devinrent, comme si elles venaient d'en avoir l'autorisation, plus intenses et plus passionnées. La chaleur revenait petit à petit dans son corps, et elle n'avait désormais qu'une envie : faire ressentir à Elsa ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti.

Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux au-dessus d'Elsa, s'asseyant presque sur sa taille. Tout son corps s'offrait à elle, ses seins, son ventre plat, ses clavicules qui ressortaient juste au-dessus de sa poitrine et qui l'avaient fait si souvent fantasmer, car elles semblaient être comme l'avant-garde de tout ce qui constituait sa féminité. Son visage. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux si bleus, si profonds qu'elle pourrait tomber à l'intérieur de leur vortex et se faire avaler.

\- Tu vas m'embrasser ou tu as l'intention de me regarder jusqu'au matin ?

La voix moqueuse d'Elsa la tira de sa contemplation. Oui, elle aurait pu la regarder jusqu'au matin. Elle était la plus belle fille de tout le lycée, la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue, et elle était nue et dans ses bras.

Anna se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres avec une fougue non contenue, puis elle entreprit de faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, ce qu'elle avait passé l'année à accomplir : impressionner sa prof de maths.

* * *

_ DRIIING. DRI-_

Mme Dunbroch laissa immédiatement son petit-déjeuner en plan et se précipita vers le téléphone pour l'empêcher de sonner une seconde de plus. Si les garçons se réveillaient, sa matinée tranquille était fichue, sa seule dans la semaine où elle pouvait profiter du rayon de soleil tombant sur la table de la cuisine, du calme régnant dans la maison, du silence dans la rue qui était encore moins fréquentée le dimanche que les autres jours.

\- Allô ? dit-elle un peu précipitamment, et sans oser parler trop fort.

\- Allô bonjour, c'est Mme Andersen à l'appareil.

L'exaspération qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque le téléphone avait sonné retomba légèrement, mais pas tout à fait.

\- Bonjour Mme Andersen, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, répondit l'autre femme, d'une voix polie mais qui semblait pressée. Excusez-moi d'appeler si tôt un dimanche, mais je voulais être certaine de tomber sur vous ou votre mari, et pas sur Mérida. Pouvez-vous me confirmer qu'Anna est bien chez vous ?

\- Anna ? Non, pas du tout.

Mme Dunbroch réalisa au moment même où ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche qu'elle avait peut-être été trop directe, trop brutale.

\- Elle est peut-être chez Tiana ou Rapunzel, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant. Vous avez le numéro de leurs parents ?

\- Hmm, elle m'a bien précisé qu'elle était ici. J'imagine qu'elle n'était pas là hier soir non plus, et que vous n'êtes pas venue la chercher en voiture ?

\- Non, affirma Mme Dunbroch.

\- A tout hasard, est-ce qu'elle était chez vous le week-end dernier ? Le samedi soir ?

La mère de Mérida s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Anna le week-end précédent. Qu'avaient-ils fait le samedi soir ? Elle avait été chercher sa fille à la fin de son entraînement, et ensuite... ensuite, elle avait fait un gratin. Les garçons l'avaient réclamé toute l'après-midi. Pas d'Anna dans le planning, elle en était maintenant certaine.

\- Non, elle n'était pas là.

\- Et Mérida était chez vous, ou bien avec elle ?

\- Elle était bien chez nous, confirma-t-elle.

Ainsi la petite Anna commençait à se comporter comme une adolescente rebelle ? Ca l'étonnait d'elle, c'était plutôt une fille sérieuse, et toujours si polie ! Enfin, à chacun sa crise d'adolescence, Mme Andersen ne pouvait pas en être épargnée. Il lui semblait pour sa part que Mérida était de moins en moins supportable et obéissante ces derniers temps.

\- Et en ce moment ? ajouta Mme Andersen.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? insista-t-elle. Vous avez vérifié ?

A ces mots, l'inquiétude et la colère que ressentaient Mme Andersen furent instantanément partagées. Qu'Anna se mette à mentir à ses parents, à sortir en cachette, c'était une chose, mais il était hors de question que Mérida se mette à adopter un tel comportement. Elle devrait en parler à son mari, et penser à durcir les règles. Mérida allait aller à l'université à la rentrée (à cette pensée, elle grinça des dents), ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Elle s'excusa, posa le téléphone et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle colla d'abord son oreille à la porte, puis la poussa doucement. Mérida était dans son lit, son abondante chevelure éparpillée sur l'oreiller ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. C'était bien le seul avantage de ses cheveux, tiens. Impossible de les imiter.

Un poids quitta sa poitrine, et elle revint au téléphone pour répondre à la mère d'Anna, en essayant de masquer son soulagement.

* * *

Mme Andersen reposa le téléphone avec une colère difficilement contenue.

Elle avait plusieurs fois laissé à Anna l'occasion de lui dire la vérité, mais sa fille s'était obstinée dans son silence. Elle avait cru faire une brillante déduction en pensant qu'Anna sortait peut-être avec Mérida - l'idée était surprenante, mais pas tellement gênante - mais elle s'était visiblement trompée. Ce n'était donc pas la grande sportive qui depuis plusieurs semaines mettait Anna dans tous ses états.

L'inquiétude piétina finalement sa colère. Où Anna était-elle, et avec qui ?

* * *

**Voila, c'est fait.**

**Goodness, vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour pondre ce chapitre-là. J'ai passé des **_**mois**_** à me demander à quel moment placer cette première fois.**

**Je sais qu'en général dans les commentaires on s'attarde plus sur le fond, sur l'histoire, mais si pour une fois vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur la ****forme****, ça me permettrait d'arrêter de me demander en stressant si j'ai pas un peu trop abusé la guimauve, les métaphores et la niaiserie (et puis bon, le fond on s'en fout un peu non, vous vouliez tou-te-s que ça se passe comme ça, pas vrai ?)**

**A très bientôt (les semaines ici ont l'air encore plus longues et remplies que quand je bosse. J'avais dans l'idée de m'essayer au snowboard (la dernière fois que je suis montée sur des skis, c'était aussi la première fois et j'avais 7 ans), mais en 3 semaines, j'ai déjà vu passer une entorse à la cheville, un bras cassé, un genou littéralement explosé, deux côtes fêlées et un petit doigt tordu. J'suis plutôt du genre casse-cou, mais avec chaque jour qui passe, je le suis de moins en moins.)**

**Merci encore de me lire, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**Ankou**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello !**

**Oui je sais c'est un peu tard, mais chez moi c'est encore le matin :p**

**Wow, tant de compliments pour le chapitre précédent, je n'en reviens pas ! **

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux (arrêtez de me faire porter la responsabilités de vos nuits blanches, j'y suis pour rien !), et on salue la fan de FF qui s'est glissée parmi les lecteurs (un tel pseudo ne peut pas être un hasard) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

Anna dormait encore quand Elsa se réveilla. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il faisait déjà jour dehors, et la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Olaf lui indiqua que son ami n'était pas rentré à la maison. Evidemment._ J'espère qu'il a passé une aussi bonne soirée que moi._

Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et ferma les yeux. Des images vivaces de sa petite amie envahirent son esprit. Anna endormie dans sa voiture, Anna en train de la toucher, Anna nue, Anna criant son nom lorsque la vague de plaisir l'avait engloutie.

Le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres quand Anna s'était allongée sur elle pour lui faire l'amour.

La lycéenne n'était pas sa première petite amie, loin de là, et par conséquent, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle couchait avec une femme. Mais cette première fois avec Anna eut quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Etait-ce à cause de cette interminable attente, qu'elle avait fait durer à la limite du supportable ? Etait-ce parce qu'Anna avait cette sorte d'insouciance - oserait-elle dire innocence - lorsqu'elle la touchait et la regardait ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quiconque auparavant ?

Mais pour Anna, c'était la première fois. Sa première fois avec une femme, sa première fois tout court. Elle voulait qu'Anna s'en rappelle pour toujours.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour prendre son temps. A l'exception peut-être du soir où elle avaient regardé Princess Bride, elles ne s'étaient jamais intimement touchées, jamais caressées, et même lorsqu'elles avaient dormi ensemble, elle avait su maintenir de chastes contacts. Alors maintenant qu'elle avait Anna nue devant elle, dans son lit, maintenant qu'elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières, elle voulait prendre le temps de découvrir tout son corps.

Elle avait examiné, touché de ses mains et de ses lèvres chaque centimètre de peau, découvrant et écoutant son corps, mémorisant chacune de ses réactions lorsque la zone qu'elle embrassait ou mordillait se trouvait être sensible, écoutant les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, les battements incontrôlés de son cœur. A aucun moment Anna avait semblé avoir peur, ou avait manifesté le désir de s'arrêter, de reporter à, peut-être, une autre fois. Au contraire, elle l'avait encouragée, avait soupiré, ondulé, gémi, tressailli, crié sous chacune de ses caresses.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle repensa à l'éclat dans ses yeux lorsque Anna s'était assise sur elle pour la regarder. Son corps frémissait par anticipation, brûlait d'impatience. Anna semblait faire totalement confiance à son instinct, et les sensations qu'apportaient son exploration de son corps étaient étourdissantes. Elle n'était pas juste contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, elle était dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son sang, et entraînait une résonance dans chacune des cellules de son cerveau en totale perte de contrôle.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Elsa ouvrit le robinet et plongea le visage dans l'eau froide.

* * *

La lycéenne s'étira dans son sommeil et réalisa immédiatement qu'Elsa n'était plus avec elle dans le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux comme pour avoir une confirmation, puis les referma. Ses paupières baissées étaient comme un écran de cinéma, sur lesquels étaient projetés tous ses plus récents souvenirs. Ce premier moment avec Elsa avait été plus beau et plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'imaginer - mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une chose pareille ? Et ce plaisir ! Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations auparavant. Son corps, malgré les nombreuses heures de sommeil, en était encore tout bouleversé.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi certaines personnes étaient accro au sexe : elle pourrait totalement passer toutes les soirées de sa vie à faire l'amour avec Elsa.

Elle se leva finalement et, entendant l'écoulement de l'eau, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elsa sursauta en sentant une paire de bras l'enlacer au niveau de la taille. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Anna, qui avait posé son menton sur son épaule, lui sourit dans le miroir. Elle était nue elle aussi, Elsa sentait sa poitrine contre son dos, et son corps s'enflamma vivement à ce contact.

Ses mains se serrèrent contre le bord du lavabo et Anna l'embrassa dans le cou, accentuant son désir.

\- Je peux avoir la salle de bain un instant ? lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Elle sursauta, autant surprise par la voix d'Anna que par la question, ou par la réaction de son corps lorsqu'elle avait senti son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Elle se retourna et serra Anna contre elle, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah oui, dit l'adolescente en levant les yeux vers les boucles qui lui retombaient en une masse désordonnée sur le front, il faut que je m'occupe de ces trucs-là aussi.

Elsa pouffa, et sortit de la salle de bain, le regard d'Anna fixé sur sa nuque, son dos et le _reste_.

Quand Elsa eut refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, la petite rousse se tourna vers le miroir. _Outch, ils pourraient pas bien se tenir pour une fois ?_

Elle emprunta la brosse d'Elsa et démêla ses cheveux avant de les domestiquer en deux tresses qu'elle noua avec deux élastiques bleus qu'elle avait trouvés dans un bocal sur l'étagère. Voila, c'était mieux. Elle prit ensuite le tube de dentifrice, et en étala une grosse quantité sur son index. Elle ne s'était pas brossé les dents hier soir, et il était hors de question qu'elle embrasse Elsa avant d'y avoir remédié.

Elle fourra son doigt dans sa bouche. _Ca commence à devenir une habitude. La prochaine fois, j'emmène une brosse à dents._

Quand Anna retourna dans la chambre, Elsa lui tournait le dos, concentrée sur son téléphone. Elle était debout devant la petite table qui était contre le mur, à côté de sa penderie. Et _nue_. La vue était délicieuse.

\- Comment va Olaf ? demanda Anna, supposant qu'elle conversait par sms avec son ami.

Elsa se retourna et fronça les sourcils sans quitter son écran du regard.

\- Il... il est avec... un _marshmallow _? Sérieusement, il ne peut pas s'exprimer clairement pour une fois ?

\- Il est avec un garçon ? demanda l'adolescente avec une curiosité non contenue. Il a un copain ?

\- Il en a peut-être un depuis cette nuit, répondit Elsa en haussant les épaules. Pas étonnant qu'il ne réponde pas.

Anna grimpa sur le lit et attrapa un oreiller qu'elle serra contre elle.

\- Et si tu le laissais tranquille avec son marshmallow et que tu venais me rejoindre ?

Sa prof posa son téléphone sur la table. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

* * *

Elles avaient fini par s'habiller et se lever, quand leurs organismes leur rappelèrent qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas uniquement à base d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Elles se préparèrent un petit-déjeuner sucré-salé, à base de muffins, d'oeufs au plat, de confiture et de fruits. Leurs gestes étaient lents, comme si leur énergie avait été consumée, comme si leurs esprits étaient encore sur le nuage sur lequel l'extase les avaient emportées.

Anna sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre elles depuis qu'elles avaient fait l'amour - et pas seulement quelque chose lié au côté sexuel. C'était plutôt comme si elles avaient débloqué la dernière barrière, la dernière retenue (_le dernier niveau_, souffla son esprit avec humour), et réparé les dégâts provoqués par leur rupture, leur dispute, émoussé les échardes que le stress et l'inquiétude avaient planté dans leurs esprits.

Quand elle regardait Elsa, elle savait désormais ce qui était caché derrière ses vêtements. Elle savait qu'elle était sensible lorsqu'elle glissait ses lèvres sur un endroit précis derrière son oreille, qu'elle se mettait à inspirer plus vite quand elle embrassait ses seins, qu'elle avait une petite tache de naissance près de l'aine, en haut de la cuisse, qui ressemblait à un nuage. Elle avait découvert que les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche lorsqu'elle la caressait à _cet_ endroit ressemblaient d'abord à sa voix naturelle, puis plus les mouvements, plus l'excitation s'accentuaient, plus ils devenaient graves et rauques, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait submergée par le plaisir, c'étaient des cris aigus qui emplissaient la chambre.

Elle savait à quoi ressemblait sa prof, secouée par les spasmes de l'orgasme.

C'était une vision qu'elle se ne lasserait jamais de contempler.

Olaf n'était toujours pas rentrée quand Anna partit, vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle serait volontiers restée des heures et des heures de plus avec Elsa, mais elle ne voulait pas donner à ses parents l'impression qu'elle rentrait juste pour le dîner. Après tout elles étaient en vacances, et même si elles devaient toujours faire attention, elle savait qu'elles se reverraient très, très vite.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Visiblement, ses parents aimaient bien ruiner ses plans de vacances avec Elsa.

* * *

\- Bonjour m'man ! lança Anna d'un ton joyeux en entrant dans le salon.

\- Bonjour, répondit sa mère en reposant sa tablette. Comment allait Mérida ?

C'était à cet instant précis qu'Anna aurait dû commencer à se méfier. Mais Anna ne se doutait de rien, l'esprit toujours embrumées par les souvenirs des derniers instants passés avec son amoureuse.

\- Très bien, on a été plutôt efficace, répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, on a vraiment bien avancé sur la physique, et puis on a regardé un film et on a re-bossé ce matin.

Sa mère hocha la tête. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, elle avait passé une mauvaise journée ou quoi ? Anna n'était pas rentrée tard, ce ne pouvait donc pas être ça. On était dimanche, donc on pouvait exclure l'hypothèse d'une lettre du lycée qui l'aurait énervée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que le lycée pourrait bien avoir à dire ? Ouais, ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec elle. L'esprit beaucoup plus rassurée, elle se jeta sur le canapé.

\- Anna, dit Mme Andersen d'un ton sec, coupant ses pensées. Tu vas continuer à te moquer de nous encore combien de temps ?

L'adolescente se figea, bouche et pensées incluses. _De quoi est-ce qu'elle..._

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête surprise, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. J'ai appelé Mme Dunbroch ce matin...

_ Attends, QUOI ?! _

Le cri surpris, indigné et effrayé ne quitta pas ses lèvres, mais résonna violemment dans toute sa boîte crânienne et mit en un instant son corps en alerte.

\- … et je sais que tu n'étais pas avec Mérida, ni ce matin, ni hier soir, ni le week-end dernier ! Alors, où étais-tu, et avec qui ? Et surtout, _pourquoi tu nous a menti _? cria-t-elle.

Anna ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La surprise maintenait une poigne de fer sur son corps, aucun de ses muscles ne semblait être en mesure de répondre à ses commandes. Ou pet-être était-ce parce que son cerveau était en panique totale ?

Sa mère avait appelé Mérida ? Elle ne s'était pas _du tout_ attendu à ça. Etait-ce pour l'espionner, s'était-elle doutée de quelque chose, ou bien sa meilleure amie l'avait vraiment balancée comme elle avait menacé de le faire la veille ?

Le sol était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds, la faisant brutalement tomber de son nuage.

\- Je te préviens, ajouta sa mère en la pointant du doigt, tu as intérêt à avoir une TRES BONNE explication.

_Merde merde merde._ Avec la panique, elle se mit à hyperventiler. _Inspire, expire, ne t'étouffe pas. Merde._

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le cuir du canapé tandis qu'elle se redressait lentement. Sa gorge se noua, sa mâchoire était bloquée, ses dents grinçaient, elle pouvait presque entendre ses méninges chercher à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire qui sauverait la situation.

Que pouvait-elle inventer ? Comment son cerveau pouvait-il se concentrer, après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer ? Alors qu'il débordait encore de la présence d'Elsa ? Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pourrait presque sentir les mains et la bouche d'Elsa sur sa peau, elle pourrait revoir le visage de sa prof, son corps nu, ses cheveux formant une aura argentée autour de sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux serrés, ses mains crispées sur le drap. Elle pourrait presque ressentir la vague de plaisir qui l'avait secouée. Putain, oui elle avait une bonne raison ! _J'étais en train de faire l'amour avec ma petite amie, qui est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue ! _

Et qui était sa prof de maths.

Une chape de plomb tomba dans son estomac.

\- Alors, jeune fille ? intervint son père, qui venait de se lever et de rejoindre sa femme.

Ses parents ne la lâcheraient pas, c'était certain. Sérieusement, était-ils réellement obligés de ruiner son moment ? Et que pouvait-elle dire pour sauver sa peau ?

Elle refusa de céder à la panique et se força à réfléchir.

_ Option A : La vérité. No way, on passe. Option B : Un mensonge. Pas le temps d'en trouver un efficace, et puis j'ai jamais su mentir proprement, la preuve en direct. Option C : Garder le silence, tout ce que je pourrais dire sera retenu contre moi de toute façon. Ils vont péter les plombs si je refuse de répondre. Je peux supporter ça._

\- J'étais avec... quelqu'un, répondit-elle d'un ton mesuré. Il ne m'est rien arrivé, je ne me suis pas bourrée la gueule et je ne me suis pas droguée.

\- Qui ? questionna M. Andersen en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelqu'un, répéta Anna d'un ton signifiant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

\- Et pourquoi tu nous a menti ? demanda sa mère avec insistance.

Sa mère allait-elle continuer à lui prendre la tête longtemps avec cette histoire de mensonge ? N'avaient-ils jamais menti à leurs parents, eux ? Connaissaient-ils le concept de _vie privée _?

\- T'avais déjà pas envie de me laisser sortir pour aller chez Mérida alors que tu la connais, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de donner une inflexion ferme et non boudeuse à sa voix.

Les yeux de Mme Andersen lancèrent des éclairs. La boule qui était dans la gorge de sa fille enfla encore un peu. Elle déglutit douloureusement.

\- Et donc tu t'es dit que c'était plus malin de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ?

\- Maman ! j'ai dix-sept ans, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de...

Sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- N'essaie même pas de me faire passer pour la mère autoritaire. Trois fois tu t'es fichue de notre tête en prenant ta copine Mérida comme prétexte pour aller je ne sais où ! Alors pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de fois supplémentaire, tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à ton anniversaire !

Anna ouvrit la bouche. Son monde était en train de s'effondrer tout autour d'elle - elle serait probablement tombée par terre si elle n'était pas déjà assise. Privée de sortie ? Et la journée à Lyon qu'Elsa et elle avaient prévu ? Et leur balade en montagne ? Et tous les autres après-midis qu'elle avait eu l'intention de passer dans ses bras pendant les vacances ? Ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça !

Elle poussa un cri désespéré.

\- Mais... c'est dans plus d'un mois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Si tu oses te plaindre encore une fois, ce sera jusqu'à la fin du bac, majeure ou pas, ajouta son père.

Il avait l'air vraiment énervé. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avec les sourcils aussi froncés.

Sa mâchoire retomba. Elle était totalement abattue. Tout ça pour deux malheureux week-ends !

\- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça ? C'est que tu ne nous aies pas fait confiance, alors que nous avions confiance en toi.

Ca, franchement c'était bas ! Si sa mère savait pourquoi elle gardait le silence, elle ne serait pas aussi prompte à la juger. Elle aussi, elle aurait préféré pouvoir le dire ouvertement, leur présenter Elsa, l'inviter à dormir à la maison. Ils n'avaient franchement pas intérêt à mal réagir, le moment venu.

\- Si tu me faisais vraiment confiance, tu n'aurais pas appelé chez Mérida, répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

C'était un bien piètre argument, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans risquer d'en dire trop.

Son cœur se mit à battre avec inquiétude en pensant à ce que ses parents pouvaient découvrir. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se mettent à fouiner pour savoir avec qui elle était, elle ne voulait pas qu'il n'apprennent la rumeur balancée par Hans, qu'ils se mettent à avoir des doutes.

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre Elsa en danger.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Pour elle, la conversation était finie. Les connaissant le sujet reviendrait au diner, ce soir, puis demain, puis tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'Anna capitule. Sauf que cette fois, sa mère pouvait toujours courir.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas monter dans ta chambre comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous venez de me condamner à rester dedans pendant un mois ! rétorqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- TU ME PARLES SUR UN AUTRE TON !

Anna serra fortement ses doigts sur la rampe d'escalier. Elle mourrait d'envie de répondre, de faire son ado en pleine crise, mais mince ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était seulement s'allonger sur son lit et rêver d'Elsa ! _Putain, si j'avais su, je serais restée avec elle jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir jouer les filles modèles._

En tout cas, s'il y en avait une qui n'allait pas échapper à sa colère, c'était bien Mérida. Si elle l'avait fait exprès, elle ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Et puis, elle avait définitivement besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

* * *

Mérida n'avait rien fait de sa journée. _Rien_. Elle n'avait pas d'entraînement ni de tournoi, pas de repas de famille ni de sortie entre potes, et elle avait deux semaines entière devant elle pour travailler ses cours. Elle s'était réveillée presque à midi, avait fait ses exercices matinaux, puis était partie à vélo jusqu'au parc boisé non loin de chez elle. Elle avait emmené un petit déjeuner et un bouquin que lui avait prêté Kristoff et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lâcher tant la lecture était addictive. La météo était parfaite pour profiter de ces premiers jours de vacances.

Elle avait interrompu ponctuellement sa lecture pour échanger quelques sms avec Mulan. Elle ne s'était pas trop engagée encore, le souvenir de sa conversation avec Kristoff ne cessait de la hanter. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas assez Mulan pour lui faire subir la même souffrance que celle qu'elle supportait. Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas dit n'importe quoi à Anna l'autre fois. Être amoureuse, c'était quand même sacrément la merde, et si elle pouvait tomber désamoureuse en un claquement de doigt, elle signerait tout de suite.

Résultat, Mulan et elle avaient surtout parlé de la dernière compétition du championnat et qui allait de nouveau les opposer. C'était une autre source d'inquiétude : si elle se mettait à sortir avec Mulan, pourrait-elle accepter de se battre contre elle ? Comment son club le prendrait-il en apprenant qu'elle fraternisait avec la capitaine d'une équipe adverse ? Ouais, pas si simple. _Remarque, toujours plus simple qu'Anna avec sa prof..._

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer : Winter faisait partie de ces profs ultra passionnés par leur matière, et Anna était une tarée des maths, elles étaient forcément faites pour s'entendre. Et elle était franchement canon, il fallait l'avouer. Et puis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'Anna était en sécurité avec sa prof. Elle savait qu'avec elle, elle serait heureuse. Meg ne faisait pas du tout le poids en comparaison, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anna continuait de traîner avec elle au lieu d'essayer de se réconcilier avec Winter. Peut-être que la prof avait écouté son conseil et était allée retrouver Anna. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Soudain, à la lecture d'un des passages, son ventre se serra brutalement. C'était ça, exactement ça qu'elle ressentait, ce sentiment qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines.

_« C'était ton cœur tout entier que je voulais, pour moi seul, alors que je n'y avais aucun droit... _»

Elle comprit si désespérément ce que vivait ce personnage qu'elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de lui brûler les yeux.

Comme lui, elle n'y avait aucun droit.

Comme Anna, le héros ne le voulait pas, de toute façon.

Essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur de la main, elle referma brusquement le livre et le fourra dans son sac. Sa sortie avait assez duré, et elle venait d'y mettre le point final.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda immédiatement sa mère quand elle rentra à la maison.

\- Oh, juste au parc, répondit-elle en ôtant ses Doc's.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Ouais, j'avais envie de bouquiner au soleil.

Pourquoi un tel interrogatoire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à être si casse-pieds tout d'un coup ? _Déjà qu'elle est casse-pieds en général..._

Elle alla dans sa chambre et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Ses yeux avaient à peine eu le temps de se fermer qu'ils se rouvraient déjà. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui sonnait, et vit le visage souriant d'Anna sur l'écran, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire à son tour. Elle appuya sur la touche vert et approcha le micro de ses lèvres.

\- Salut Ginger !

\- Salut.

La voix d'Anna semblait froide, fatiguée, un peu pincée. Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'archère retomba. Elle espéra qu'Anna n'ait pas passé un nouveau moment atroce avec Winter. Leur engueulade de la semaine précédente avait déjà été un coup dur pour elle, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, s'attendant au pire.

\- Je suis privée de sortie pendant un mois, répondit abruptement la matheuse.

Mérida grinça des dents. Ça, c'était une bonne raison pour perdre son moral.

\- Outch... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ma mère a appelé chez toi ce matin et elle a appris que je n'étais pas avec toi hier. Ni le week-end dernier.

Mérida sursauta à ces mots. La révélation la prit complètement par surprise. Elles avaient souvent parlé de se couvrir l'une l'autre au cas où les parents appelleraient, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé... jusqu'à présent.

\- Oh merde ! s'écria-t-elle. Putain, j'suis désolée, elle a dû appeler quand je dormais ! Je ne savais pas du tout, elle ne me l'a pas dit...

\- Parce que tu m'aurais couverte si c'était toi qui avait décroché, peut-être ?

L'archère sursauta. Sa voix sèche la frappa comme une gifle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pourtant hier tu m'as dit de me démerder toute seule, dit Anna du même ton froid et cassant.

Mérida fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelait bien de la conversation. Elle avait envoyé bouler Anna un peu trop violemment, elle avait failli lui envoyer un message pour s'excuser, puis s'était ravisée. Elle aurait peut-être dû le faire, en fait.

\- J'étais énervée, c'est tout, se défendit-elle.

\- En attendant, comme par hasard ma mère découvre tout aujourd'hui !

\- Attends, t'es en train d'insinuer quoi là ? grogna l'archère. Que je t'ai dénoncée ? Bien sûr que j'aurais couvert ton cul, même si c'était pour que tu puisse aller en boîte avec Meg...

\- On parle pas de Meg, là, mais de toi. A cause de toi, je suis coincée pendant toutes les vacances !

\- Comment ça, « à cause de moi » ? Hé, j'ai rien fait, je te signale ! C'est pas ma faute si ta mère te flique, et si tu ne t'étais pas barrée deux fois avec l'autre grognasse sous leur nez...

\- Sérieux Mérida, tu peux pas foutre la paix à Meg deux minutes ? coupa Anna d'une voix stridente. C'est quoi ton problème avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

L'archère se mordit brutalement les lèvres. Se faire engueuler pour un rien, ça pouvait passer, elle savait qu'Anna s'excuserait plus tard de s'être énervée, et elle lui pardonnerait, évidemment. Mais l'entendre suggérer qu'elle ait pu la dénoncer, c'était un coup beaucoup plus sérieux à encaisser. Un coup qui l'avait frappée directement en pleine poitrine, et qui aurait pu la laisser complètement abasourdie si elle n'était pas aussi en colère de l'entendre prendre la défense de cette meuf.

Elle hésita un instant entre lui raccrocher à la gueule et lui hurler dessus. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

\- Tu sais quoi Anna ? Va te faire foutre. Je suis toujours là pour toi, t'imagines même pas tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi, et toi tu me vois comme une connasse qui va te balancer à tes parents ? Arrête de déconner pendant une seconde, putain ! On dirait que tu fais exprès de faire n'importe quoi, même quand je me casse le cul pour t'aider !

\- _Tu_ te casses le cul ? C'est Meg et Tiana qui m'ont sorti de ce merdier, je te rappelle.

L'archère ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Voila, non seulement elle l'accusait de l'avoir dénoncée à ses parents, et maintenant elle lui disait qu'elle ne servait à rien. Elle serra et desserra ses poings. La tentation de raccrocher était de plus en plus forte.

\- Ah ouais ? Qui c'est qui t'a appelé direct quand ta meuf s'est mise à me pleurer dessus, hein ? Et toi t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que t'engueuler avec elle !

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Sérieusement, c'est pas tes affaires ce qu'il se passe entre elle et moi.

Mérida serra les poings, le souvenir d'une conversation douloureuse bien imprimé dans sa mémoire.

\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, mais on dirait t'as pas idée de ce qu'elle vit et ce qu'elle pense.

\- Je le sais bien mieux que toi ! s'offusqua Anna d'une voix énervée.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu sais que notre connard de proviseur l'a bloquée dans un coin pour lui demander si elle était lesbienne, et que ça risque peut-être de remonter au rectorat et tout ? Tu sais qu'elle angoisse à mort à l'idée que tu te barres avec Meg parce que tu réaliserais que finalement tu préfères être avec quelqu'un que tu as le droit de voir, que tu peux présenter à tes parents, et avec qui tu peux sortir ? Tu sais qu'elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à te rendre heureuse avec toutes ces contraintes que vous avez ? Putain, et toi tu débarques alors qu'elle est complètement à terre, tu lui en mets plein la tronche et le samedi suivant tu pars à nouveau avec Meg ? Mais tu veux lui briser le cœur à Elsa ou quoi ?

\- Non ! s'écria la petite rousse.

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues à traîner avec Meg alors ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.

\- Toi peut-être, mais elle, elle ne cherche que ça !

Elle entendit un glapissement de surprise, dans son téléphone, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la voix froide et énervée qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle avait décroché.

\- Meg ? _Non _! Pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi elle t'emmène en bar et en boîte chaque week-end, à te faire picoler et à te ramener chez elle, si c'est pas pour essayer de te mettre dans son pieu ?

\- Elle fait ça pour m'aider !

\- Bah voyons, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Elle ne veut _pas_ sortir avec moi ! insista Anna. Si on est retournées au bar hier, c'est parce qu'on avait monté tout un plan pour faire venir Elsa. Un plan dans lequel _tu_ étais impliquée !

Mérida resta un instant bouche bée. Un plan ? Dont elle faisait partie ? Elle n'était au courant de rien du tout.

\- Attends, de quoi tu parles là ?

Anna lui expliqua tout. L'archère, en l'écoutant, fut tour à tour surprise, soulagée, épatée et suspicieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Meg n'ait pas d'ambition cachée. Le coup du fantasme qu'elle aidait à réaliser, ça ne lui paraissait pas être une raison suffisante pour faire tout ça. Mérida soupira et se plaqua le poing entre les yeux.

Elsa et Anna s'étaient retrouvées, c'était ça le plus important, non ?

\- Je suis désolée, dit finalement Anna au bout d'un moment. J'aurais jamais dû t'accuser. Je sais bien en plus que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, ma mère devait avoir des doutes depuis un moment déjà, elle m'a... enfin, je veux dire, j'étais énervée à cause de ce que tu m'as dit hier, mais... je le pensais pas, tu ne méritais pas que je te dise tout ça... et je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Merci, c'est ça que j'aurais dû te dire, puisque c'est grâce à toi qu'Elsa est venue. Merci Mérida.

Le nœud qui serrait la gorge de l'archère depuis le début de leur conversation se dénoua doucement.

\- Excuses acceptées, dit Mérida en souriant malgré tout.

\- Ca m'a juste tellement déprimée quand ma mère m'a dit ça ! C'est dingue, entre Hans et le lycée, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus ! On venait tout juste de se retrouver avec Elsa, on était en train de planifier des moyens de se voir sans qu'elle risque sa peau, avec les vacances et tout, et ma mère me tombe dessus ! Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire !

L'archère entendit un sanglot, à travers le téléphone, et sa poitrine se comprima de nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : entendre Anna pleurer, ou l'entendre raconter tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire de merveilleux avec sa chérie.

\- Je voudrais juste qu'on nous laisse tranquille, croassa Anna d'une voix étranglée. Ca me met les nerfs à fleur de peau, je stresse tout le temps, j'ai envie de pleurer, et...

Les sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs qui noyèrent ses paroles. Mérida se sentit tellement impuissante en cet instant qu'elle faillit se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Si au moins elle était là, elle pourrait la serrer contre elle, lui caresser les cheveux, la réconforter. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à lui en vouloir après de telles excuses, et alors qu'elle était si misérable ?

\- Tu lui a dit, à Elsa ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- N-non, sanglota Anna. J-j'ose pas, ça va la rendre tellement triste...

\- Tu veux que je lui dise pour toi ?

\- Non, refusa-t-elle brutalement. C'est à moi de le faire, pas à toi, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Tu sais, j'ai hâte que l'année se termine. On va peut-être pas se retrouver tous les jours toi et moi, avec la fac et tout, mais j'en peux plus du lycée, j'en peux plus de ces cons de notre classe, et j'en ai marre de mes parents.

\- On est deux, grogna Mérida en pensant à sa mère, qu'elle échangerait volontiers avec celle d'Anna malgré tous ses défauts..

\- Je veux dire, ils sont adorables parfois, mais tellement...

\- Ouais. Toi au moins tu as le côté adorable. Et sans frangins. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à la fac. Et d'avoir ce putain de bac derrière moi, si possible avec un AB pour moi et un TB pour toi.

Anna pouffa, et l'archère sourit. Elle préférait ça aux sanglots.

\- J'suis sûre que tu auras plus que ça. Et Mulan, tu sais dans quel fac elle va aller ? Elle est en Terminale elle aussi, non ?

Le cœur de Mérida se mit à battre un peu plus vite en entendant le nom de l'archère. Elle avait l'impression, l'horrible et pourtant stupide impression de tromper Anna à chaque fois que Mulan arrivait dans ses pensées.

\- Mérida ? T'es toujours là ?

\- … ouais. Ouais, elle est en Terminale. Elle a envoyé un dossier à la fac de Lyon elle aussi.

Anna poussa un petit cri excité dans le téléphone.

\- Ce serait tellement génial qu'on soit toutes ensemble là-bas !

Ouais. Ouais, ce serait génial.

* * *

Anna raccrocha. Elle avait alterné tellement d'émotions durant cette conversation avec Mérida qu'elle se sentait drainée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de l'accuser comme ça, mais après sa dispute avec ses parents, elle avait été si énervée qu'elle se serait battue avec la Terre entière. Et Mérida savait tant de choses sur Elsa qu'elle ignorait, avaient-elles eu une si longue conversation au téléphone ? Sa petite amie lui avait-elle vraiment raconté toutes ces choses ? Ressentait-elle _vraiment_ toutes ces choses ? L'angoisse et le stress, elle pouvait comprendre, mais toute cette insécurité à son sujet ? _Oh Elsa, aucune fille ne pourra jamais prendre ta place, je suis tellement folle de toi..._

Elle reprit son téléphone, et appela sa prof, autant par envie d'entendre sa voix que parce qu'elle devait la tenir au courant. A sa grande surprise, elle ne parut pas lui en vouloir quand elle lui annonça la sanction infligée par ses parents. Elle était déçue, évidemment, mais pas énervée. Elles allaient devoir mettre une croix sur tout ce qu'elles avaient espéré faire ensemble, et c'était un coup dur à encaisser.

Enfin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait psychologiquement à entamer les pires vacances de sa vie, elle reçut un sms qui lui sauva la vie, et renvoya son moral au dernier étage de l'Empire State Building.

Un sms de Mme Bulda.

_ « Bonjour Anna. Est-ce que tu as des disponibilités pendant les vacances ? On aurait bien besoin de toi ! »_

* * *

**Oui, Mme Bulda c'est un peu ma Deus Ex Machina :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (et à me signaler ce qui ne va pas !)**

**A mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello !**

**Je poste ce chapitre à une heure indue pour moi, juste pour que vous l'ayez ce matin. Je me demande si vous le méritez... :p**

**Ce chapitre est très long, le plus long de tous ceux déjà écrits. Il compense pour le suivant, qui sera beaucoup plus court.**

**Comme certain(e)s me l'ont demandé, la citation du chapitre précédent est tirée de l'Assassin Royal, de Robin Hobb.  
On m'a aussi demandé combien de chapitres il restait avant la fin. Je ne suis pas encore certaine du chiffre précis, mais l'histoire devrait tourner autour de 50. Je vous tiendrai au courant :)**

**Vu l'heure, je ne suis pas trop inspirée pour mon intro, alors on passe direct à l'essentiel. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que le temps passe toujours plus vite pendant les vacances scolaires qu'au lycée.

Les vacances s'achevaient par un dimanche pluvieux, et le groupe de lycéens s'était donné rendez-vous chez le Kristoff pour regarder des films tout en mangeant des cochonneries. Enfin, tous sauf Anna, qui était toujours privée de sortie.

\- Bon les filles, lança Kristoff en revenant dans son salon avec une grande bouteille de Coca et un énorme paquet de chips. Quelles sont vos idées pour l'anniversaire d'Anna ?

Les quatre filles se ruèrent vers les chips tandis qu'il remplissait les verres posés sur la table basse du salon.

\- Je m'occupe du gâteau ! lança Tiana entre deux bouchées.

\- J'ai vu un truc sur Internet qui a l'air super cool et qu'elle adorerait, dit Rapunzel, ça s'appelle une Escape Room, et le but c'est de sortir d'une pièce dans laquelle tu es enfermé en résolvant plein d'énigmes et tout. Le problème, ajouta-t-elle en couvrant les exclamations enthousiastes de ses amis, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas à Arendelle.

\- Ca sert à quoi de le proposer alors ? se moqua gentiment Alice.

\- On peut s'inspirer de ça, et lui faire un jeu de piste mathématiques, suggéra Mérida, par exemple pour localiser l'endroit où on aura planqué ses cadeaux.

\- Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Kristoff.

\- Dis tout de suite que la mienne était pourrie, grogna Rapunzel.

\- Mais non ! Bon, j'ai demandé à mes parents si on pouvait faire son anniv' à la maison, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord. Tiana et Mérida, vous vous chargez de faire des énigmes, des équations et d'autres trucs bizarres ?

\- Yes Captain !

\- Je gère la déco, dit Rapunzel en se levant pour aller chercher un bloc-notes dans son sac à dos. Il nous faut un thème bien geek. Mérida, une suggestion ?

\- Je dirais robots, ou codes secrets, à la Alan Turing. Elle est à fond dedans.

\- Je valide codes secrets, dit la brune en levant la main, ça ira parfaitement avec le jeu de piste.

\- Deux, approuva Kristoff.

Rapunzel était déjà en train de constituer une liste qu'elle notait frénétiquement sur son bloc-notes.

\- Alice, t'en penses quoi ?

La petite blonde était en train de faire tournoyer le liquide foncé dans son verre. Comme d'habitude, elle avait l'air profondément immergée dans ses pensées.

\- Alice ! cria Rapunzel.

La littéraire se retourna nonchalamment vers son amie, qu'elle n'avait probablement pas écoutée, puis dirigea son regard vers le plafond

\- Vous savez ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir ? lança-t-elle sans répondre à la question de Rapunzel.

\- Non, mais tu vas nous le dire, dit Mérida.

\- Qu'Elsa soit là pour son anniversaire.

Ses mots réduisirent tous ses amis au silence. Rapunzel ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Tiana se mordilla vigoureusement les lèvres. Mérida semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. Tous réfléchissaient, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, Kristoff se gratta la nuque et se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai envie de te répondre que c'est impossible, mais... ça peut valoir le coup de demander.

Rapunzel reprit immédiatement son stylo et son bloc-notes.

\- Okay, je rajoute « invitée surprise » sur la liste !

* * *

\- Anna, à table !

La jeune fille soupira et s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit.

\- Je dois te laisser, mes parents m'appellent pour manger, dit-elle dans le micro de son téléphone.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. A plus tard ma puce.

\- Ouais... Hé, Elsa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

A travers ses yeux fermés, elle imaginait aisément les joues de sa petite amie en train de se couvrir de rose. Enfin, elle reposa son téléphone, verrouilla sa session sur son ordinateur (sa mère était d'une curiosité insupportable ces derniers temps) et descendit dans la cuisine.

Elle était d'une humeur morne. Privée de sortie, elle avait passé ses journées cloîtrée dans sa chambre, alternant entre les cours, les jeux vidéos, et les longues conversations par sms et parfois au téléphone avec Elsa. Mérida et Kristoff étaient venus quelques fois pour bosser, regarder un film ou jouer à Mario Kart pendant les vacances. Après tout, ses parents ne lui avaient pas explicitement interdit de recevoir des amis à la maison, mais elle avait tout de même fait en sorte qu'ils partent avant que ses parents ne rentrent du travail.

Elle avait réussi à grappiller un peu de temps avec Elsa, en trichant un peu sur ses heures de baby-sitting. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, mais sa mère, qui ne lui faisait visiblement aucune confiance, avait appelé Mme Bulda pour obtenir ses horaires de travail. Ces quelques instants volés avaient été agréables, mais ils n'avaient fait qu'attiser son impatience et sa frustration.

L'adolescente mit la table en silence. Ses parents avaient l'air d'être de bonne humeur contrairement à elle, et elle s'assit et commença à manger sans un mot, n'écoutant qu'à moitié leurs conversations.

\- Alors, lui lança soudain son père avec un sourire encourageant, demain c'est le début de la dernière ligne droite ! Plus de vacances avant le bac ! J'espère que tu en as bien profité !

Anna voulut répondre, mais sa bouche était pleine, et elle ne fit rien d'autre que s'étouffer.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir péniblement avalé sa bouchée. Comment tu peux oser me demander si j'ai bien profité ?! Vous m'avez empêché de sortir pendant toutes les vacances !

\- Anna, tu parles à ton père sur un autre ton ! gronda sa mère.

La lycéenne se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette en grognant.

\- Non, j'ai pas profité, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Si tu nous avais dit où tu allais, ça ne serait pas arrivé, dit Mme Andersen.

Son ton signifiait clairement « tu l'as bien mérité alors tais-toi ».

Anna, qui avait réussi à éviter l'affrontement direct avec ses parents pendant toute les vacances, sentit toute la frustration accumulée remonter vers la surface. Elle serra et desserra ses poings sous la table.

\- Normal, grogna-t-elle, puisque vous m'auriez empêchée d'y aller.

C'était peut-être la remarque insolente de trop, car sa mère se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se pencha vers elle, les mains plaquées sur la table. Instinctivement, Anna recula. Elle craignait les mots qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche, si sa mère la poussait à bout. Elle craignait de dire quelque chose qu'elle devrait garder secret.

Elle en plaisantait beaucoup avec elle-même, essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, qu'en juillet tout irait comme sur des roulettes, mais au fond d'elle, elle redoutait vraiment la réaction qu'auraient ses parents, une fois face à la vérité.

Mais sa mère n'aurait de répit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse, elle le savait.

Peut-être était-il temps de lui dire où elle était samedi soir. Elle y avait pensé à plusieurs reprises durant ces vacances, le ruminant presque à chaque repas, où elle était restée silencieuse, remâchant sa rancoeur.

\- Anna, je te préviens...

\- J'étais en boîte de nuit, okay ? dit l'adolescente en se levant à son tour. Je vous l'ai pas dit parce que j'ai pas encore dix-huit ans, et comme je ne suis pas sensée avoir le droit, j'étais sûre que vous alliez refuser. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, ajouta-t-elle à contrecoeur.

Mme Arendelle fut coupée dans sa tentative de sermon, et fixa sa fille avec la bouche entrouverte. La poitrine d'Anna se serra. Allait-elle lui dire de ne pas la prendre pour une imbécile ? Elle espérait avoir mis suffisamment de sincérité dans ce mensonge.

\- Tout le monde y allait, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je ne voulais pas être la seule cruche à rentrer à onze heure du soir...

Elle se rassit, la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Une partie d'elle s'en irrita. Elle aurait voulu se retenir de pleurer, garder fermement le contrôle d'elle-même face à ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension, tout ce stress, la peur que ses parents découvrent le pot-aux-roses. Cette boule présente depuis plusieurs mois dans sa poitrine était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur. Avec ce mensonge, elle aurait peut-être une autre punition, peut-être même une pire, mais au moins, elle espérait garder son secret intact.

Elle ne savait pas si ses parents allaient s'énerver, mais elle-même avait l'impression de ne plus avoir assez de force pour se mettre en colère.

M. et Mme Andersen échangèrent un regard, le genre de regard que seules les personnes vivant ensemble depuis des années peuvent échanger, une conversation silencieuse ponctuée de froncements de sourcils, de moues, de mouvements de la tête et de haussements d'épaules. Puis, comme s'ils étaient parvenu à un accord sans même l'avoir formulé, Mme Andersen se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Nous apprécions ton honnêteté, même si on aurait préféré l'avoir tout de suite.

Soit ses parents venaient de la croire sur parole, soit ils avaient jugé que la punition avait assez duré, car ils décidèrent finalement de lever son interdiction de sortie, ou du moins assouplirent-ils les règles. Elle avait désormais le droit de sortir un soir par semaine, le vendredi ou le samedi soir, avec la limite habituelle de 23h, et les autres jours elle devait être impérativement rentrée pour dîner. Tout en, bien sûr, continuant de travailler assidûment ses cours.

\- Mais jusqu'au bac, ajouta sa mère, plus de sortie en boîte jusqu'à pas d'heure, plus de nuits chez les uns ou chez les autre, et plus de week-end chez Mérida.

Elle insista fortement sur ces derniers mots, comme pour dire « plus de soirée en cachette chez quelqu'un que tu ne nous a pas présenté ».

* * *

Quand la première semaine de cours s'acheva, Anna fut finalement contente d'avoir été contrainte de passer autant de temps à travailler pendant les vacances. Les élèves de Terminale croulaient littéralement sous le travail.

En anglais, un essai particulièrement raté par manque d'inspiration la laissa démoralisée toute la journée du lundi. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle faisait un blocage sur le chapitre de géographie en cours, et n'arrivait ni à comprendre, ni à faire rentrer dans sa tête ce que Gerda essayait à grand peine de lui enseigner, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espace de stockage disponible dans sa mémoire. En SVT, elle n'aurait probablement jamais compris les différences entre la mitose et la méiose sans les explications de Mérida. En philo... bah, depuis son altercation avec Weselton, le vieux prof faisait comme si elle n'était tout simplement pas là, et ses notes se limitaient désormais à la moyenne, sans un point de plus ni de moins.

Elle avait vraiment intérêt à cartonner en maths pour compenser tout ça.

En cours de méthodologie, leur professeur principal leur donna le calendrier du troisième trimestre. Bac blanc, examen des capacités expérimentales en physique et SVT, oraux de langues, emploi du temps des épreuves écrites du bac et dates des sessions de rattrapage.

C'était loin d'être l'idéal pour calmer son esprit déjà bien trop stressé.

Gerda leur demanda ensuite, pendant la même heure, de constituer un planning de travail jusqu'au bac. C'était un exercice difficile. Il fallait faire tenir l'emploi du temps hebdomadaire, les éventuelles activités extra-scolaires, les temps de trajets pour aller et venir au lycée, le temps de travail nécessaire pour faire tous les devoirs imposés, et les moments de révision.

Tiana décida de s'imposer deux heures de travail tous les soirs, et trois heures le samedi et le dimanche, arguant que c'était amplement suffisant. Mérida mettait le tir à l'arc en tête de ses priorités, aussi elle s'efforça de répartir son travail entre ses différents entraînements, faisant souvent terminer ses journées à minuit.

Pour Anna, le plus dur était de caser Elsa dans son planning de révisions. Et on ne parlait pas ici de demies heures glanées par-ci par-là, ni de baisers volés en sortant de chez les Bulda, mais bien d'un vrai temps de qualité qu'elle pourrait passer avec son amoureuse. Elle songea à abandonner le baby-sitting, mais si elle voulait partir tout un week-end avec Elsa, il lui faudrait de l'argent... et elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser tomber son unique alibi, au cas où...

Elle rentra ce soir-là avec son planning et passa la soirée à le mettre au propre sur une grande feuille de canson, qu'elle afficha sur le mur, au-dessus de son bureau. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, jusqu'à présent, que le temps avait passé si vite, et qu'il ne leur restait plus que huit semaine avant les examens.

* * *

_ « On peut se voir demain soir ? »_

Anna reposa son téléphone. Elle s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil de bureau, et posa ses pieds sur son classeur d'anglais. Elle hésita à repousser ses cours pour ne pas les abîmer puis pouffa : ses chaussettes Union Jack étaient parfaitement à leur place là-dessus.

La réponse vint au bout de deux ou trois minutes.

_ « Je ne sais pas... J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à travailler ce week-end... »_

Les lèvres d'Anna se tordirent en une moue déçue. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient passé plus d'une heure ensemble toutes les deux remontait au début des vacances, lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées ensemble du bar où elle avait passé des heures à l'attendre.

_ « Des corrections ? »_

_ « Oui. Plein. »_

_ « Fallait pas nous donner un DS ce matin. Assume :p »_

_ « J'ai déjà corrigé ta copie. »_

_ « J'espère que tu m'as rajouté des points. »_

_ « Non. »_

_ « A quoi ça sert de sortir avec sa prof de maths si c'est même pas pour avoir de meilleures notes ? »_

_ « Je pouvais pas te mettre 21. »_

Anna eut un mouvement de surprise en lisant le message. Elle se redressa et ôta ses pieds de son bureau, se penchant plus près de son écran comme si elle avait mal lu.

_ « Attends, j'ai eu 20 ? Comme dans 20/20 ? À un DS type bac coef 6 ? \o/ »_

_ « Ça compensera ton 7 en anglais. » _

Son excitation retomba d'un coup, et elle grinça des dents.

_ « Comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« J'ai accès à ton relevé de notes, je suis ta prof je te rappelle :p »_

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa confortable position.

_ « Tu sais, j'ai plein de travail moi aussi. Ca te dit qu'on travaille ensemble ? Toi tu corriges, moi je bosse mon anglais ? »_

Anna savait qu'Elsa était en train de réfléchir, parce qu'elle ne répondait pas, alors que jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours répondu du tac au tac, comme lors d'une vraie conversation.

_« J'ai VRAIMENT beaucoup de travail, Anna. »_

_ « Moi aussi, j'ai le bac dans 2 mois, tu te rappelles ? »_

Le message d'Elsa qui suivit contenait uniquement un smiley levant les yeux au ciel. Anna sourit. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre soupirer. Anna croisa les doigts en attendant sa réponse.

_ « 17h30. Je prends deux pizzas, tu prends un pot de Ben&amp;Jerry's. »_

\- Yes ! s'exclama l'adolescente dans le silence de sa chambre, tout en levant un poing victorieux

_ « Eh ben c'est équilibré tout ça :p »_

_ « Attends un peu de voir les sessions d'exams quand tu seras à la fac ! »_

_ « Tu ne réponds plus ? »_

Anna revint vers son téléphone avec sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche. Elle lut le message, et un petit air malicieux éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle rédigea sa réponse.

_ « J'étais occupée à t'imaginer en train de corriger tes copies. Avec ton air concentré et tes lunettes :p »_

_ « Tant d'impertinence, ça mérite une punition ! »_

Le sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis qu'une chaleur se répandait dans son corps et dans ses joues. Elle retourna dans la salle de bains avec son téléphone.

_ « Vous allez me mettre une retenue, professeur ? »_

Elle ajouta un smiley au sourire d'ange et orné d'une auréole.

_« Quelque chose me dit que j'ai intérêt à commencer à corriger entre midi et deux... »_

_ « Oh non, je te promets, je serai TRÈS SAGE. »_

Anna retourna dans sa chambre vêtue d'un débardeur bleu ciel et d'un short de pyjama. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses affaires d'anglais laissées en vrac sur son bureau - elle n'avait pas cours de langues le vendredi - et attrapa le tout et le fourra dans son sac, déjà prêt près de la porte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi pressée de commencer une session de révisions.

* * *

Anna et Elsa firent presque la course, en quittant le lycée le vendredi soir. Elles étaient parties en même temps, sans l'avoir vraiment cherché. Anna était allée au CDI après son cours de maths pour emprunter un dictionnaire Français-Anglais, et avait aperçu la Mini bleue devant la barrière d'entrée. Comme d'habitude, elle grimpa sur le trottoir pour sortir sans avoir à attendre que la barrière se lève, et elle lança un regard amusé, un peu moqueur, à Elsa qui patientait derrière le volant. La voiture la rattrapa au premier feu rouge, et en tournant la tête, Anna vit l'enseignante lui faire un malicieux clin d'oeil.

Elles continuèrent ce petit jeu tout le trajet - rien de très visible évidemment, juste de quoi faire battre leur cœur un petit peu plus vite - jusqu'à la statue de Jeanne d'Arc. Là, Elsa partit à gauche et Anna à droite.

Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Anna arriva à pieds à ce même croisement, et partit à gauche.

Elsa avait ses lunettes bleues sur le nez lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, et elle portait toujours la chemise blanche et le jean noir qu'Anna avait passé deux heures à contempler.

\- Vanille-caramel avec morceaux de cookies au chocolat, dit Anna pour tout bonjour après l'avoir longuement embrassée.

\- Toi tu sais parler aux femmes, murmura l'enseignante contre ses cheveux.

\- Je devrais peut-être la mettre au congélateur, dit Anna d'une voix pensive en repartant de nouveau à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, tu devrais...

\- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser...

\- C'est toi qui m'embrasse...

\- BONJOUR ANNA ! cria Olaf depuis sa chambre à l'étage.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se regardèrent, rougissantes, avant d'éclater de rire. Anna en profita pour enlever sa veste et ses chaussures, et sortit de son sac à dos le pot de crème glacée qu'Elsa emporta dans la cuisine, pour le mettre - enfin - au congélateur.

\- Elsa, t'as collé un DS à toutes tes classes ou quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescente en voyant dans le salon les multiples piles de copies attendant d'être corrigées.

\- Presque, répondit Elsa en revenant de la cuisine. Un DM et un DS pour mes deux classes de Seconde, et un DS de Terminale.

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil impressionné.

\- Ah oui, quand même. Et je vais bosser où ? T'as pris toute la place !

\- Je me suis dit que tu serais très bien sur mon bureau. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ?

Anna répondit qu'avec toutes ces histoires, elle n'avait jamais goûté le thé au chocolat, et qu'il était temps d'y remédier. Pendant qu'Elsa s'affairait avec la bouilloire, la lycéenne alla chercher son sac et commença à sortir ses affaires. Le bureau d'Elsa était suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse travailler à son aise, mais elle comprenait qu'avec toutes ses copies, Elsa préférait utiliser la table du salon.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elsa revint avec une théière fumante dans une main, et deux mugs dans l'autre, qu'elle tenait par les anses. Elle fit un tout petit peu de place sur la table pour poser le tout, et remplit les deux tasses avant d'en poser une à côté de ses copies, et l'autre à côté d'Anna.

\- Travaille bien, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

L'adolescente releva la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

Anna avait prévu de refaire son exercice d'anglais, avec plus d'inspiration cette fois, dans l'idée de le soumettre à son prof pour qu'elle le corrige. Avec un peu de chances, elle glanerait des points supplémentaires. C'était pas possible qu'elle reste avec un 7/20 dans son relevé de notes.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, et vit qu'Elsa était déjà plongée dans la lecture d'une copie, suçotant distraitement l'extrémité d'un stylo rouge. Ses yeux couraient sur la feuille, entourés de toute une série d'expressions faciale montrant l'étendue de sa concentration. À un moment, elle ôta son stylo de sa bouche pour écrire quelque chose, et Anna cligna des yeux, comme éveillée d'un rêve. Le stylo revint entre ses lèvres au bout de quelques secondes, et la petite rousse se surprit à l'envier.

\- Anna, bosse, gronda Elsa sans même lever la tête.

\- Mais je bosse ! s'exclama l'adolescente en se retournant vers son travail.

\- C'est ça...

Elle se retourna de nouveau, accoudée au dossier de sa chaise. Elsa était toujours penchée sur sa copie, et n'avait même pas un regard pour elle. C'était rageant !

\- Comment tu veux que je travaille aussi, t'arrêtes pas de me déconcentrer !

Cette fois, Elsa releva la tête, haussant un sourcil à la fois amusé et réprobateur.

\- Moi ? _Je_ te déconcentre ?

\- Mais oui, t'es trop jolie avec tes lunettes et ton stylo que t'arrête pas de mordiller ! Bon OK je ne dis plus rien sinon tu ne voudras plus jamais que je viennes travailler chez toi.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour refouler sa libido à l'intérieur de son ventre et se pencha sur son essai. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de se retenir de vouloir l'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort si elle voulait que ces sessions de travail à deux deviennent une habitude. L'idée de réviser son bac aux côtés d'Elsa avait quelque chose à la fois d'attirant et de réconfortant.

Finalement, elle trouva la force de se mettre au travail malgré l'écrasante tentation. De temps en temps, Elsa se levait pour se resservir du thé, et elle l'embrassait au passage, et Anna se disait qu'elle pourrait totalement s'habituer à ces petites attentions. Parfois, Elsa tapait de la pointe de son stylo sur une copie, ou poussait un soupir exaspéré. Anna se retournait, et Elsa lui lisait la bêtise qui venait de l'affliger.

Quand Anna acheva son essai et le jugea satisfaisant, elle sortit ses affaires de physique de son sac et commença à faire quelques exercices.

\- Ah, ça y est, j'ai fini ! s'exclama soudainement Elsa en reposant victorieusement sa pile de copie sur la table.

\- Quoi, tout ?!

\- Non, juste le DS des Terminales.

Anna eut du mal à cacher sa déception.

\- Oh. Ca t'en laisse encore plein alors... Hé, combien elle a eu, Mérida ?

\- Elle a eu 13. C'est dommage qu'elle fasse toujours le même genre d'erreurs... Tu devrais lui faire faire des exercices d'entraînement.

\- Hé, c'est toi sa prof, pas moi ! plaisanta l'adolescente.

Mais elle nota mentalement de faire refaire à Mérida les exercices qu'elle avait raté.

Avant d'attaquer ses autres corrections, Elsa lui proposa de relire son travail en anglais. Anna accepta, et se retrouva avec de nombreuses annotations au stylo rouge sur sa feuille qu'elle s'empressa de recopier. Elle était surprise, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'Elsa lise couramment l'anglais. Elle dut se rappeler de nouveau que les profs étaient des humains comme les autres, pas seulement intéressés par leur matière mais par de nombreuses autres choses.

Elles discutèrent un peu, s'embrassèrent un peu, se taquinèrent un peu, puis se remirent au travail.

* * *

\- J'ai faim, dit Anna.

Elle se retourna. Elsa était toujours concentrée sur sa feuille. Elle faillit se dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue lorsqu'elle posa finalement son stylo sur la table, et la copie qu'elle était en train de corriger sur la pile.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle en reculant sa chaise. C'est l'heure de faire une pause.

Elle s'étira langoureusement, complètement inconsciente du regard d'Anna fixé sur elle. Sa chemise remonta légèrement, et Anna eut soudain l'envie pressante d'embrasser ce nombril mis à nu.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, elle se leva et la rejoignit. Au lieu du nombril, de nouveau caché par le vêtement, Anna se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les yeux ouverts d'Elsa, ces yeux bleus qui semblaient toujours surpris, trop souvent inquiets, comme s'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient par moment, se fermèrent, et son corps se détendit tandis qu'elle acceptait le baiser.

\- Je vais m'occuper des pizzas, dit-elle lorsque la petite rousse se redressa enfin.

\- Mmmh... fut la seule réponse d'Anna, qui faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire.

Elsa s'appuya de ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se leva, forçant Anna à s'écarter. Elle prit la main d'Anna dans la sienne et la conduisit jusque dans la cuisine. La vue de la table devant la fenêtre rappela à l'adolescente leur baiser, lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Certaines parties de son corps avaient été _touchées_ émotionnellement pour la première fois à ce moment-là.

Elle regarda distraitement Elsa sortir du frigo deux cartons de pizzas, les sortir de leur emballages et les mettre sur une plaque de cuisson. Elle était bien trop occupée à regarder sa nuque, les courbes de son dos, ses cheveux blonds qui étaient noués en une simple queue de cheval contrairement à son habitude, et qui cascadaient dans son dos. En fait, elle était surtout occupée à imaginer ses lèvres et ses mains en train de courir sur toutes les parties de son corps encore cachées par des vêtements.

_DING DONG_

Elles firent toutes les deux volte-face et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Elsa avait la plaque de cuisson entre les mains et s'était interrompue alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la placer dans le four.

\- Bouge pas j'y vais, dit Anna.

Et avant qu'Elsa n'ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre objection, elle était devant la porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle amorça le geste d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle réalisa que c'était une grave erreur. Elle se figea, mais c'était trop tard, à moins de refermer la porte au nez de qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit l'inconnu sur le palier.

C'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, en tout cas plus âgé qu'elle, costaud et corpulent sans être vraiment gros, et l'air plutôt charmant avec des cheveux courts et bruns, une barbe bien fournie et des lunettes carrées.

\- Heu... bonjour, dit Anna.

\- Salut ! Elsa, c'est bien ça ? C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça d'après la description d'Olaf, mais j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

\- Heu... c'est parce que je ne suis pas Elsa, en fait.

\- Bonjour, dit Elsa en arrivant derrière elle. C'est moi Elsa.

La surprise étira les traits du garçon, qui sourit à l'enseignante.

\- Oh, ça correspond beaucoup plus à l'idée que j'avais ! Enchanté ! Je suis Marshall, ajouta-t-il en tendant une main que la blonde serra avec retenue.

_Le marshmallow_, pensa immédiatement Anna.

\- Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dit que peut-être... Est-ce qu'Olaf est là ?

Presque immédiatement, des bruits de pas retentirent à l'étage et le colocataire d'Elsa apparut dans les escaliers. Le sourire sur le visage de Marshall s'élargit lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Olaf. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Ca te dit de... d'aller dîner ensemble quelque part ?

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Sans plus attendre, comme s'il était déjà prêt, Olaf sauta dans ses chaussures, attrapa une veste sur le porte-manteau et le sac qui était posé sur la petite table près de l'entrée, posa une bise sur la joue surprise d'Elsa, et rejoignit le jeune homme qui se trouvait toujours sur le palier.

\- A plus tard ! lança-t-il, et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Anna et Elsa échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Eh ben j'en connais un qui va bien s'amuser ce soir ! s'exclama Anna en riant.

Elles entendirent des sons étouffés, de l'autre côté de la porte, puis le bruits de leurs pas descendant les escaliers.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'ils soient partis avant de dire ça ! dit Elsa d'un ton choqué. Olaf ne va plus savoir où se mettre !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il a été tendre avec toi, à chaque fois qu'il a fait une vanne sur nous deux ? Moi je dis œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

\- … pas faux, admit Elsa.

* * *

Peu de temps après le départ d'Olaf et de Marshall, les deux travailleuses se retrouvèrent sur le canapé du salon, prêtes à dévorer d'indécentes parts de pizzas.

Après avoir épuisé toutes les plaisanteries qu'elles pouvaient faire au sujet des deux garçons, elles firent le bilan de leur travail. Anna avait quasiment terminé tout ce qu'elle avait apporté, tandis qu'Elsa n'avait plus que ses DM de secondes à corriger, tout le reste étant fini. La lycéenne était tentée d'arrêter là, mais Elsa préférait continuer à travailler. Il fallut des trésors d'ingéniosité à sa petite amie pour réussir à la convaincre de se relaxer et de profiter du reste de la soirée avec elle.

\- Bon d'accord, je capitule, je finirai demain, dit Elsa en revenant avec le pot de glace apporté par Anna, deux bols, des cuillères et une bouteille de Baileys.

Anna la regarda remplir les bols avec un regard trahissant toute l'étendue de sa gourmandise.

\- Ca y est, ma retenue est terminée ?

\- Ta retenue ?

\- Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me punir, Mme Winter...

Sa voix tentatrice eut son petit effet sur Elsa, qui sentit l'excitation monter dans son corps comme lorsqu'elle avait lu les sms la veille. _Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu..._

\- Mmmh, je devrais peut-être te convoquer dans mon bureau.

_ Ca pourrait peut-être être excitant si j'avais un vrai bureau, et pas une salle mal chauffée que je partage avec quarante-cinq autre profs et deux photocopieuses..._

\- Et vous me donnerez quoi comme punition ?

_Copier mille fois 'je ne dois pas allumer ma prof de maths'. En étant nue._

Elsa poussa la petite rousse sur le canapé.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-elle tandis qu'Elsa l'enjambait pour se retrouver un genou de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

La blonde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et Anna se tut. L'adolescente plissa les yeux, souriant d'un air définitivement séducteur. _Sexy_, pensa Elsa. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur les bols remplis de crème glacée. Souriant malicieusement, elle plongea la cuillère au fond du bol pour recueillir le mélange de Baileys et de glace fondue.

\- Attends tu vas faire quoi là ?

\- De quel droit osez-vous me tutoyer, mademoiselle Andersen ?

L'adolescente - non, la jeune femme - lui lança un regard brûlant de désir et d'impatience. Elle serra sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, achevant de rendre Elsa définitivement folle.

Mais une pensée désagréable fit retomber son excitation, et Elsa s'interrompit, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre elle et Anna. A quoi jouait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de fantasmer sur leurs situations respectives ? N'était-elle pas sensée en avoir... honte ?

_ Et puis merde, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne vais pas culpabiliser toute ma vie._ Elle repoussa mentalement la pensée rabat-joie au fond de son crâne. Anna était devant elle, elle avait envie de jouer, elle avait envie d'elle, alors elle n'avait pas l'intention de se priver de ce plaisir.

Elle approcha la cuillère du visage d'Anna, et fit tomber une goutte entre ses clavicules, juste à la base de son cou.

\- Outch, c'est froid !

\- Taisez-vous, Andersen, n'aggravez pas votre cas.

Un courant électrique traversa son corps lorsqu'elle défit le premier bouton de la chemise d'Anna pour récupérer du bout de la langue la crème glacée qui coulait sur sa gorge.

Elle reprit la cuillère et déposa deux autre gouttes, juste à la naissance de ses seins. Elle ôta le deuxième bouton, puis se pencha de nouveau pour lécher le mélange d'alcool et de crème, sa langue s'aventurant sur la peau douce et tiède à demi cachée par le bonnet de son soutien-gorge. Elle passa une main sous sa chemise, dans son dos, et en se contorsionnant un petit peu elle parvint à défaire l'attache. Elle glissa ses mains sous le soutien-gorge, englobant ses seins de toute sa paume, et releva le vêtement.

\- Arrête Elsa, tu me rends folle ! glapit Anna lorsque de nouvelles gouttes de glace s'étalèrent sur la peau ainsi révélée.

\- Tu l'as mérité, murmura Elsa tout en embrassant sa poitrine constellée de taches de rousseur. Et c'est Mme Winter, pour toi.

Le goût de la peau d'Anna se mélangeait à celui de la glace à la vanille et de la crème de whisky, et c'était un assemblage délicieux. De ses lèvres s'échappaient des gémissements de plaisir qui étaient comme des encouragements à poursuivre, à ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Des gémissements de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus impatients.

\- Je vous aime, Mme Winter ! s'exclama Anna, qu'Elsa fit taire d'un baiser.

Son petit jeu vint à bout de sa propre patience, qui ne faisait plus le poids face à son désir.

Le bol de glace se renversa sur le parquet lorsqu'elles basculèrent du canapé sur le sol.

* * *

\- Anna, comment tu trouves mon dessin ?

\- Pas mal, Margot ! répondit la jeune rousse en scrutant le tigre crayonné d'un air professionnel.

\- Je vais en faire un autre !

La baby-sitter regarda d'un œil distrait la petite fille feuilleter frénétiquement une encyclopédie des animaux de la jungle avant d'arrêter son choix sur un rapace aux couleurs étincelantes. Les pensées d'Anna étaient centrées sur une certaine blonde vivant deux étages au-dessus, et sur l'incroyable soirée de '_révisions_' de la veille. Et quand Mme Bulda arriva une heure plus tôt que prévu, accompagnée de Victor qui arborait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle ne pensa même pas à râler mentalement contre l'argent qu'elle perdait à travailler moins longtemps, et envoya immédiatement un message à Elsa.

_ « Mme Bulda vient d'arriver, je peux passer pour un bisou ? »_

Après quelques minutes consistant en un gros câlin du petit garçon et une séance de présentation de dessins d'animaux par sa soeur, Anna grimpa presque en courant les étages avant de toquer à la porte ornée du flocon de neige.

\- Bouge pas, j'y vais ! entendit-elle Olaf dire de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte, et un air de profonde surprise se répandit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la lycéenne.

\- Oh, salut Anna ! dit-il presque en chuchotant. Heu, tu veux bien attendre ici une minute ? Je vais chercher Elsa.

\- ...Okay, répondit la petite rousse, étonnée par son attitude inhabituelle.

Il referma la porte, et Anna se retrouva à attendre sur le seuil, de plus en plus intriguée. Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit, et Elsa se faufila sur le palier en refermant derrière elle.

\- Anna ! s'écria-t-elle à voix basse, elle aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé un sms il y a cinq minutes, répondit l'adolescente comme si ça justifiait tout.

\- Et je t'ai répondu ! Tu ne regardes pas ton téléphone ?

Anna sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si Elsa avait répondu, elle avait été bien trop pressée de la voir.

_ « Je suis désolée ma puce, mais c'est pas le bon moment. Les parents d'Olaf sont là. »_

\- Oh... Oh.

\- Ne crois pas que j'essaie de te cacher, mais...

\- Non non, je comprends.

\- C'est que je préfèrerais les avoir prévenus d'abord...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, moi non plus je n'ai pas parlé de toi à mes parents.

\- Oui mais... c'est différent. Les parents d'Olaf ne te connaissent pas, ils ne sont pas obligé de connaître tous les... détails. Que dirais-tu de les rencontrer demain ? A midi ? J'aurais le temps de leur parler de toi d'ici là.

_ Woaw, heu, ça c'était inattendu..._

\- Tu... tu es sûre ?

\- ELSA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria une femme, probablement la mère d'Olaf.

\- Demain, d'accord ? dit précipitamment Elsa en reculant vers la porte.

\- Ok... répondit Anna sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ok, à demain...

Elsa retourna dans son appartement, et Anna redescendit les escaliers avec une grosse, très grosse boule dans le ventre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

**Prêts à dire coucou aux 'parents' d'Elsa ?**

**A mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Il fait un temps magnifique ici sur les montagnes. Au sol toute la neige a fondu, ce qui ne signifie plus que deux choses : vélo et rando !**

**Merci à tou-te-s pour vos commentaires et pour continuer avec cette histoire :)**

**Pour ma part il va falloir que j'accélère le rythme, car le chapitre 44 n'est pas fini ! On fête quand même avec ce chapitre les 200 000 mots, je tiens là mon record !**

**Ce chapitre à venir a été écrit presque d'une traite. Cette scène, je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, et elle m'est apparue comme une évidence. J'avais beaucoup pensé aux parents d'Anna, mais étrangement j'avais laissé dans mon script les 'parents' d'Elsa complètement de côté. **

**Yain', j'espère que tu n'es plus malade :) et ****Lounils, sors les chips !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

_ Oh mon dieu, je vais voir ses parents..._

Enfin, il s'agissait de ceux d'Olaf et non des siens à proprement parler, mais tout de même, ils représentaient ce qui était le plus proche de parents pour Elsa. C'étaient des gens qui la connaissaient depuis qu'elle était toute petite, qui s'étaient occupés d'elle, qui l'avaient acceptée comme leur fille et l'avaient supportée et soutenue pendant toute son adolescence.

Et Elsa voulait leur présenter Anna.

Ça voulait dire qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ça.

Un conflit éclata dans sa tête entre la partie qui voulait éclater de joie - car ça signifiait quelque chose d'énorme, concernant leur relations, les sentiments d'Elsa - et celle qui voulait partir en hurlant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se comporter comme une adulte devant les parents de Mérida ou de Kristoff, comment allait-elle réussir à faire bonne impression devant ceux d'Elsa ?

Elle essaya de se rappeler leur visage, qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux pendant tout le temps où elle avait travaillé, sur le bureau d'Elsa. La mère d'Olaf était petite et mince, avec des cheveux châtains, et son père était grand, costaud, avec des cheveux du même blond doré que son fils. Elle les avait trouvés sympathiques, sur les photos. Le seraient-ils en vrai ? Après tout, c'étaient les personnes qui avaient élevé Olaf... Mais tout de même...

_ Et s'ils me trouvent gamine ou ridicule ? Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Oh mince, je ne suis pas prête pour ça..._

L'idée trotta dans sa tête pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison, puis toute l'après-midi, toute la soirée, et elle en rêva même pendant la nuit.

Ce qui amena, au réveil, la question de son propre coming-out à ses parents.

Elle y avait pensé plus d'une fois ces dernières semaines, mais toujours sous l'angle de « ils ne doivent pas savoir ». Mais il arriverait bien un moment où elle allait devoir leur dire, d'une qu'elle sortait avec une fille, de deux, que cette fille était - avait été - l'une de ses profs du lycée.

Et si Elsa pouvait, elle, s'abstenir de dire à ses parents adoptifs que sa petite amie était une de ses anciennes élèves, Anna n'aurait pas le choix, pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient déjà vu Elsa dans son rôle de professeur, lors de la réunion de rentrée et pendant la rencontre parents-profs, sans parler de sa présence sur la photo de classe encadrée dans la chambre d'Anna. Il allait lui être impossible d'éluder ce détail _crucial_.

Et alors, quelle serait leur réaction ?

Elle resta près d'une heure assise sur son lit, à tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens. Si elle avait les mêmes habitudes que Tiana, elle n'aurait plus un seul ongle entier en cet instant.

Comment pouvait-elle empêcher ses parents de complètement paniquer ? Parce qu'ils allaient paniquer, c'était évident ! Elle imaginait déjà sa mère hurler sur Elsa et son père s'inquiéter pour sa protection. Si seulement elle avait eu une grande sœur, ou un grand frère, qui aurait pu être de son côté, et les préparer psychologiquement ! Mais non, elle allait _forcément_ se retrouver seule contre eux deux, ils allaient _forcément_ faire leurs parents autoritaires, ça allait _forcément_ finir en catastrophe.

Elle en était sûre, ils allaient la détester.

_Brrr brrr brrr_

Anna se rua sur son téléphone portable. Avec un peu de chance, Elsa allait lui dire que c'était annulé, qu'ils étaient déjà repartis, qu'ils étaient malades, que...

_« Bonjour ma puce. Ça tient toujours ? Je leur ai parlé de toi, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. Je t'attends à midi ! »_

_M...midi ?_ _Oh._ _PANIC MODE : ENGAGED !_ hurla une voix dans sa tête.

Il était dix heures passées, elle était en pyjama avec sa tête de chat après la pluie dans le désert, et elle allait les voir _à midi._

Elle retourna la moitié de son armoire pour chercher comment s'habiller et rejeta chacun de ses vêtements préférés sur son lit. Ils lui donnaient soit l'air d'une ado complètement geek, soit l'air d'avoir 15 ans. Après avoir examiné la totalité de ses robes et de ses jupes, elle décida d'opter pour un pantalon. Ensuite, elle retourna l'autre moitié de son armoire à la recherche d'un haut qui ferait sérieux, mature, adulte._ Est-ce que j'ai ça au moins ?_

Il fallait qu'elle demande l'aide d'une spécialiste.Ça tombait bien, elle en avait justement une sous la main.

_« Rapunzel, pour rencontrer les parents d'Eugene, tu t'es habillée comment ? _»

Rapunzel n'étant qu'une accro à son portable, la réponse vint moins d'une minute plus tard.

_ « Bin quand ils m'ont rencontrée la 1ère fois, j'étais dans sa chambre et pas très vêtue, tu vois... »_

Anna roula des yeux et se frappa le front de la main.

_« Bon, la 2ème fois alors ? _»

_ « J'avais un sweat rose. Pourquoi ? »_

Deuxième_ facepalm._

_ « Je déjeune avec les parents d'Elsa dans genre 78 minutes et je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. Il me faudrait un truc qui fasse adulte. »_

_ « Je dois dire félicitations, ou bon courage ? :p Pour ta question, je vois exactement ce qu'il te faut ! ta tunique blanche avec le décolleté, ta ceinture brune, ton collier avec les pierres vertes, ton écharpe turquoise, et un jean sans trous. » _

_ « Merci, t'es parfaite ! »_

_ « ET PAS DE TRESSES ! :D Je te laisse je vais au ciné avec Eugène ! »_

_ « Attends, tu peux pas m'envoyer un sms disant que tu m'attends au ciné ? C'est pour ma mère, elle est chiante en ce moment :p »_

_ « Ça roule ! »_

Anna reposa son téléphone sur son fauteuil de bureau et fouilla dans le tas de vêtements qui recouvrait son lit à la recherche des éléments indiqués par son amie. Elle trouva la tunique sous son oreiller, la déplia et la leva devant ses yeux. Elle était en lin, arrivait à mi-cuisse, et était décorée de broderies blanches très discrètes rappelant des motifs celtiques ou scandinaves. Elle serra la ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille, enfila le jean le plus récent qu'elle possédait et retourna son coffre à bijoux sur son bureau pour trouver le collier mentionné par Rapunzel, qui était un simple cordon brun s'enroulant autour de trois pierres de jade. C'était Tiana qui lui avait offert l'année précédente, quand elle était rentrée de sa semaine de vacances en Louisiane. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, les pierres avaient quasiment la même couleur que ses yeux.

Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bains et souligna ses yeux d'un trait de maquillage. Puis elle dénoua ses tresses et brossa ses cheveux avant de les attacher en les relevant derrière sa nuque.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Pour se fringuer, Rapunzel était vraiment une pro. L'ensemble était parfait. La blonde voulait devenir architecte ou décoratrice d'intérieur, mais elle ferait aussi une excellente styliste.

Quand Anna fut définitivement prête, elle fourra l'essentiel dans un petit sac à main en jean, décrocha sa veste en cuir brune de son portemanteau et descendit les escaliers.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda sa mère en la voyant arriver dans le salon.

\- Au ciné, répondit-elle.

\- Et c'est pour qui que tu t'es fait si belle ?

\- J'y vais avec Rapunzel et son copain Eugene.

Devant le froncement de sourcil méfiant de sa mère, elle soupira, sortit son téléphone de son sac à main et lui montra le dernier sms envoyé par son amie.

_ « On se retrouve devant le ciné ! A tout à l'heure ! »_

\- Je rentre vers 17h, ajouta-t-elle.

Cinq heures avec les parents d'Elsa, ça lui semblait largement suffisant.

* * *

Plutôt que de sonner, elle envoya un message à Elsa lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble. La porte d'entrée se débloqua silencieusement, et elle grimpa les quatre étages en essayant de ne pas courir comme d'habitude pour ne pas arriver essoufflée et transpirante.

Elsa l'attendait sur le palier. Elle portait la même jupe violette qu'à leur premier rendez-vous.

\- Wow... Tu es très jolie, Anna.

\- Merci, répondit l'adolescente en rougissant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, alors...

\- Tu es très bien, coupa Elsa avec un sourire réconfortant.

\- C'est juste que... je voulais avoir l'air sérieuse... et mature, et...

Elsa la fit taire d'un baiser et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es parfaite, Anna.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire honte, murmura l'adolescente dans le creux de sa nuque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Elsa en s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder. Tu seras très bien. C'est plutôt eux qui...

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Tu sais, pour moi ils sont comme une famille. Et... autant que je te prévienne maintenant, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais ils peuvent être un petit peu gênants. Et bruyants, très bruyants. Ils sont aussi têtus, un peu autoritaires, et lourds, vraiment très lourds parfois. Mais... enfin, tu verras. Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils pensent bien faire...

\- Ouais, c'est des parents quoi.

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, et en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Elsa, elle eut envie de se gifler.

\- … oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Anna posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont adorables.

\- Ok... tu es prête ?

\- Je suis née prête !

Elsa poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Anna ôta ses chaussures et la suivit dans le salon. Olaf était debout et accoudé à la bibliothèque, un verre de vin dans la main, et ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé, tournant le dos au reste de la pièce.

\- Hélène, Bob... je vous présente Anna.

\- Aaah ! s'exclama Bob en se retournant, tandis qu'Hélène se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle s'efforça de sourire tandis que cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la serrait contre elle, et elle croisa le regard amusé d'Olaf, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, comme pour l'encourager.

\- Eh bien Elsa, lança Hélène lorsqu'ils furent tous assis avec un verre à la main, tu as un truc avec les rousses en ce moment, non ?

Anna se tourna vers Elsa qui lui lança un regard signifiant « tu vois, je t'avais prévenue »

\- Tu n'étais pas déjà avec une rousse en février ? demanda Bob comme pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Oui, c'était déjà Anna, répondit l'enseignante.

\- Connaissant Elsa, ça n'a pas dû être facile de la séduire, j'imagine ! ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Ok, je vois tout à fait d'où Olaf tient son caractère..._

\- J'ai su être... persévérante, répondit Anna avec un petit sourire.

\- Persévérante, c'est le mot, dit Elsa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Toutes deux savaient bien ce qui se cachait derrière cet adjectif : les mots sur les contrôles et les post-its, les déclarations face aux portes fermées, les rendez-vous interdits, Anna qui n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa baisse sa garde... Ç'avait été plus que de la persévérance : c'était presque de l'acharnement.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? demanda la mère d'Olaf avec bienveillance.

\- Et bien... commença Elsa.

Anna se tourna vers sa petite amie. Elle sentait que la question, qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas prévue - ou peut-être qu'une fois face à la situation, elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à sa mère presque adoptive - la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Ça s'est fait un peu par hasard, en fait, dit Anna. Je garde parfois les enfants d'une des voisines d'Elsa, et... on s'est rencontrées comme ça. Dans le jardin. Je lui ai proposé de construire un bonhomme de neige.

C'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout. Elsa la regarda avec un sourire tendre. Elle aussi se rappelait bien de cette après-midi enneigée.

\- Ah, sortir avec la baby-sitter, un grand classique ! s'exclama Bob. Aouïlle Hélène ! Je plaisantais !

Sa femme venait à l'instant de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. _Jalouse, la maman,_ nota Anna.

\- Et entre vous c'est sérieux ? demanda Hélène, comme pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes et - à leur grande surprise - Olaf.

\- Je suis bien contente de l'entendre, dit-elle en reprenant une gorgée dans son verre.

_Et mère poule avec ça !_

Un verre de vin et quelques instants de conversation plus tard, Olaf partit vers la cuisine, et revint avec l'entrée, qu'il posa sur la table. Tout le monde déménagea du canapé vers la table du salon. Elsa et Anna s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, en face de Bob et Hélène, et Olaf prit place en bout de table. Le vin et la familiarité aidant, Anna se sentait beaucoup plus détendue.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Bob. Tu es étudiante ?

\- Heu... oui, je commence l'université à la rentrée.

\- Ooh ! Et dans quelle branche ? demanda Hélène.

\- Mathématiques et Informatique, répondit-elle sans réussir à masquer l'excitation et la fierté dans sa voix.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Bob en frappant la table avec enthousiasme, encore une matheuse ! A la rentrée, donc. Ca veut dire qu'en ce moment tu passes le bac ? Tu es au lycée ? Hé Elsa, c'est une de tes élèves ?

\- Papa ! s'exclama Olaf.

\- Oh quoi, on ne peut même plus plaisan...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de sa femme. Les yeux d'Hélène allaient d'Elsa à Anna, qui l'une comme l'autre ne parvenaient malgré leurs efforts à masquer leur gêne, leur culpabilité.

\- Elsa... Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

\- Hélène...

\- C'est une de tes élèves, Elsa ?

La jeune femme mordilla ses lèvres et baissa la tête. Ouais, mentir à sa mère adoptive ne faisait visiblement pas partie de ses supers-pouvoirs. Son attitude était le plus éloquent des aveux. Hélène leva les bras et les lâcha bruyamment sur la table en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Elsa ? Tu ne peux pas réfléchir une minute ? Sortir avec une élève, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre un tel risque ? T'as envie de perdre ton boulot, de te retrouver au tribunal, de voir ta vie foutue en l'air ? J'imagine qu'elle est mineure, en plus ? Non mais ça va pas, t'es folle ou quoi ?

Ni Anna ni Elsa n'osèrent répondre, complètement ratatinées par la volée de reproches propulsée par Hélène. Anna se cramponnait du bout des doigts au rebord de la table, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, comme lorsque que Clayton lui avait demandé d'appeler le numéro qu'elle savait être celui d'Elsa.

\- Et toi ! s'écria Hélène en se tournant vers Anna. Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde au danger que tu lui faisais courir ? Persévérante, hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre, _vous_ ne pouviez pas attendre la fin de l'année, toutes les deux ? Vous retenir ? Non, tu t'es dit que ce serait plus amusant avec plus de risques, c'est ça ? Si tu aimais vraiment ma fille...

\- Maman... l'interrompit Olaf.

\- Oh, ne la ramène pas, toi ! cria-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils, qui recula et s'enfonça sur sa chaise. Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Au courant depuis le début, j'imagine ! Et tu ne pouvais pas la dissuader, lui dire que c'était du grand n'importe quoi ? Non, bien sûr, je parie que tu l'as encouragée, comme d'habitude. T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne, tu veux voir Elsa aller en prison pour détournement de mineur ?

\- Hélène... tenta Elsa. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

\- NON ! Enfin, Elsa ! Tu es une fille intelligente, quand même ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences !

\- ...si, murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée. On y a pensé...

\- Et alors ? Vous avez décidé de vous en moquer ? Vous vous aimiez trop pour attendre, peut-être ? Mais si quelqu'un l'apprenait, tu imagines les répercussions ?! J'espère que vous avez sérieusement couvert vos arrières, et que absolument _personne_ n'est au courant !

Anna pinça ses lèvres et fixa son assiette. _Est-ce que tous mes amis plus une classe entière de Terminales ça compte comme 'personne' ?_

Malheureusement, sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- J'espère, jeune fille, que tu ne t'es pas amusée à raconter ça partout au lycée !

\- Hey ça va, je ne suis pas complètement débile ! s'indigna l'adolescente en redressant la tête.

\- Anna, calme toi, murmura Olaf.

\- Elsa, qui est au courant ?

\- Il y a eu... une rumeur, admit l'enseignante.

Hélène roula des yeux et poussa un soupir excédé.

\- J'en étais sûre.

\- C'est pas la faute d'Anna, mais de son ex, précisa-t-elle. On a réussi à faire croire à un mensonge de sa part, et les amies d'Anna l'ont aidé à me couvrir.

\- Ah ces lesbiennes, vous ne pouvez pas laisser vos ex tranquilles cinq minutes, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Anna se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Si cette femme croyait qu'elle allait tout encaisser sans réagir...

\- Déjà, mon ex s'appelle Hans. Ensuite, j'ai pas envie d'être mise dans le même sac que n'importe qui. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, j'ai fait croire que je sortais avec une autre fille pour faire diversion et maintenant il n'y a plus aucun soupçon.

Olaf parvint à faire se rasseoir Anna, et Bob parvint à faire taire sa femme, le temps qu'Elsa puisse expliquer avec plus de détails ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, loin de s'être calmée, Hélène paraissait encore plus excédée qu'avant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu être aussi imprudente, Elsa. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ce que tu as fait ? _Abus sur mineure par personne ayant autorité !_ Oui, même si tu es consentante ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Anna, bien que cette dernière n'ait rien dit. Et même si, _même si_ vous réussissez à finir l'année sans vous faire pincer à nouveau, comment comptez-vous faire ensuite ? Si encore vous aviez réussi à garder un secret total, vous auriez toujours pu rester discrètes quelques mois, et ensuite, l'étudiante et sa petite copine qui a été sa prof par le passé, ça aurait pu être possible. Mais avec cette rumeur, qui vous croira si vous affirmez qu'il ne s'est rien passé lorsque Anna était au lycée ? Enfin, Elsa, tout ton lycée est au courant !

Anna baissa la tête, profondément touchée - au-delà de la colère - par les mots d'Hélène. Elle savait, bien sûr, les risques qu'Elsa encourait. Mince, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait cherché sur Internet, quand elle s'était rendue compte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il se passerait après. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une fois le bac terminé, elles seraient tranquilles, Elsa ne serait plus sa prof, et elles pourraient vivre ensemble officiellement et envoyer bouler tous les rageux. Mais... Hélène avait raison. Même sortie du lycée, même majeure, il suffirait de la moindre dénonciation pour qu'Elsa se retrouve piégée.

Elle sentit les larmes - _encore !_ \- lui monter aux yeux, et elle se leva soudainement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant cette femme, ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine incapable de contrôler ses réactions.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air affectée.

Tous suivirent l'adolescente du regard tandis qu'elle quittait la table. Le cœur serré d'Elsa se relâcha un peu lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la mezzanine, et non vers la sortie. Ils entendirent ensuite une porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

Elsa se tourna immédiatement vers Hélène.

\- Tu vois dans quel état tu l'as mis ? Non, stop ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Hélène ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Tu crois que c'est pas déjà assez dur pour nous ? Pour elle ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Oui, tu as raison, bien sûr, admit-elle en poussant un soupir. Et je suis bien consciente de ça moi aussi. Mais si tu crois que c'est aussi facile...

\- J'ai jamais dit que...

L'enseignante ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle en se levant, utilisant sans y réfléchir les mêmes mots qu'Anna.

Elsa monta les escaliers et arriva devant sa chambre. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et elle la poussa doucement. Assise sur son lit, lui tournant à moitié le dos, Anna se frottait le visage. Un énième soupir lui échappa. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où plus rien ne les ferait pleurer.

Sitôt Elsa hors de leur vue, Olaf se tourna vers sa mère. Il se sentait un peu gêné, coupable d'avoir incité Elsa à se jeter corps et âme dans cette relation qui, il devait bien l'admettre, pouvait mettre sa meilleure amie dans un sacré pétrin. Il savait que si quelque chose arrivait, il devrait assumer sa part de responsabilité. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester silencieux et laisser sa mère traiter Elsa d'inconsciente.

\- Maman, tu as été beaucoup trop loin !

\- Je trouve aussi que tu y as été un peu fort...

\- Tais-toi, Bob. Olaf, franchement, tu ne vois pas que je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour Elsa ? D'accord, je me suis laissée emporter, un peu, mais... J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive des bricoles !

\- Je sais, dit-il sèchement, et moi aussi.

\- Non, si tu t'inquiétais pour elle, tu aurais essayé de l'en empêcher ! Enfin Olaf, sois réaliste toi aussi ! Comment tu veux qu'elle s'en sorte sans conséquences ? Vraiment, elle a fait n'importe quoi...

\- Arrête maman, coupa Olaf, irrité. Tu crois que ça a été facile pour elle ? C'est pas toi qui as passé deux mois à consoler Elsa qui s'auto-insultait de perverse et de monstre pour être tombée amoureuse d'une élève mineure ! C'est pas toi non plus qui est rentré du boulot et qui a vu Anna en train de pleurer comme une malade sur le pas de ta porte, parce qu'Elsa avait trop peur des risques pour continuer à la voir !

\- Elles auraient pu attendre...

\- Elles auraient pu, admit-il. Ou elles auraient pu laisser filer une putain d'histoire d'amour. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Elsa pense d'elle, ce qu'elle dit quand elle parle d'elle. Je l'ai écouté parler de toute ses anciennes copines, elle n'a jamais parlé de l'une d'elle comme elle parle d'Anna. Elle n'a jamais aimé l'une d'elle comme elle aime Anna.

\- Et cette gamine, elle l'aime ? intervint Bob.

\- Papa, Anna n'est pas une gamine ! Ok, elle a 17 ans, presque 18 en fait, mais je t'assure qu'elle est loin d'être stupide.

\- Je vois qu'elle t'a conquise toi aussi, dit Hélène en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ouais.

Bob demanda à son fils de lui parler un peu plus d'Anna, de leur raconter comment tout ça était arrivé. Le jeune homme répondit, sans toutefois dire de choses qu'Anna ou Elsa auraient préféré garder pour elles. Il donna plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Hans les avaient dénoncé, et ce qu'Elsa avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se séparer d'Anna.

Hélène semblait être sincèrement désolée de voir que sa fille presque adoptive s'était sentie si mal, si fautive, et ensuite si effrayée.

\- Ah, elles redescendent. S'il te plaît maman, promets-moi de faire un effort.

Mais il n'y eut qu'Anna qui descendit les escaliers. Elle ignora la table et les parents d'Olaf qui y étaient assis et s'avança vers le jeune homme qui se leva à son approche. Il eut un mouvement de surprise lorsque l'adolescente le serra contre elle, ses bras autour de sa taille l'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, murmura-t-elle contre son torse, et il réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dois y aller, répondit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte et se dirigeant vers la porte. Je suis désolée. Prends soin d'Elsa s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme la regarda sortir, pétrifié, puis il lança un regard assassin à ses parents avant de se diriger en courant vers les escaliers. Il ouvrit sans frapper la porte d'Elsa, et vit son amie, assise sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

\- Elsa... ne me dit pas que tu l'as quittée à cause de ce que t'a dit ma mère...

\- Non, répondit Elsa d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Cette fois... c'est elle qui a rompu.

* * *

**Non, ne me haïssez pas...**

**Je tiens à dire que tout ça est de la faute de Lounils, qui m'a dit, et je cite : **_**« la chute doit être proportionnelle à l'intensité de la réconciliation »**_**. Alors, tu t'attendais à ça ? :p**

**Anna qui prend un shot de maturité, quelqu'un d'autre que Belle qui dit à Elsa qu'elle est complètement givrée (frozen, givrée, haha), bref ces huit semaines jusqu'au bac s'annoncent encore riche en émotions !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**A mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée pour cette update tardive, mais je bossais hier soir et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça. Et forcément, j'ai pas pu me lever à l'aube. Mais vous êtes patient(e)s, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Vos reviews ont été géniales. Quelques menaces, quelques déceptions, mais dans l'ensemble j'ai quand même eu l'impression que ce chapitre vous avait plu. Ça ne **_**pouvait pas**_** rester bisounoursland jusqu'au bac, c'était bien mal me connaître que de le croire. Ça vous a aussi surpris que la décision vienne d'Anna... mais j'allais pas faire un copier-coller de leur précédente rupture non plus ^^**

**Pauvre Hélène. Plus personne ne va l'aimer maintenant. Pour info, j'ai regardé la scène du dîner chez les Indestructibles (au début du film), et ça collait parfaitement avec ce que je voulais faire. Mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil, hein, elle veut juste protéger sa petite Elsa :)**

**Bref, place aux choses sérieuses.**

**La chute, à la fin du chapitre, est précipitée. Elle tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. On s'attend qu'Anna se lève, crie, fasse un discours passionné à Hélène. Pas à ce qu'elle reçoive un électrochoc conduisant à cette fin brutale. Ce qui se passe dans sa tête, on va le découvrir à présent.**

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

\- Anna ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Elle était assise sur le lit d'Elsa, à l'endroit précis où elles avaient fait l'amour quelques semaines auparavant. _Le lieu du crime_, pensa-t-elle.

\- Anna, tu vas bien ? demanda Elsa en s'approchant doucement de sa petite amie. Je suis désolée, c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais dû attendre avant de te les présenter...

\- Elle a raison, tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

Anna essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche, étalant sans s'en rendre compte son maquillage sur le tissu blanc. Elsa s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle, et Anna leva les yeux vers son visage anxieux.

\- Ta m... Hélène. Elle a raison, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête. Si je t'aimais vraiment, jamais je n'aurais insisté pour qu'on se voie malgré tous les risques. C'était... égoïste. Je suis désolée Elsa.

Elsa secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite amie prendre sur ses épaules l'entière responsabilité de leurs erreurs.

\- Ne sois pas désolée. J'ai pris mes décisions comme une grande. Moi aussi j'ai été égoïste, j'ai voulu me donner une chance d'être heureuse...

\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, l'interrompit Anna, toujours du même ton coupable.

\- Arrête, tu ne m'as jamais forcée à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Non... mais presque. Je t'ai toujours poussée à prendre les décisions que je voulais.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elsa savait bien que toutes les décisions (les mauvaises décisions, souffla une voix dans son esprit), elles les avait prises toute seule, pesant pendant des heures le pour et le contre. C'était elle qui avait écrit le mot sur la copie, elle qui avait collé le post-it dans les escaliers, elle qui avait pris sa voiture pour retrouver Anna dans un bar... Personne ne l'avait forcée, ni même poussée, elle en était bien certaine.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Elsa en essayant de rendre sa voix rassurante.

Anna poussa un soupir. Elle tortillait ses doigts si fort qu'elle allait bientôt finir par s'en fracturer un. Elsa avait envie de les immobiliser entre ses mains et de les embrasser un par un, comme pour la rassurer. Comme pour _se_ rassurer.

\- Meg n'a jamais essayé de m'embrasser, dit brusquement Anna.

L'enseignante sursauta, ses yeux exprimant un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

\- Q-quoi ? Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je pensais qu'on ne risquait plus rien toi et moi, puisque... puisque tout le monde était persuadée que je sortais avec Meg, expliqua Anna d'une voix hachée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas recommencer à... être avec moi. Après qu'on se soit disputées, je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors... J'ai fait en sorte que tu apprennes où j'étais, pour que tu sois jalouse, et...

\- … et que je décide de venir, acheva Elsa à sa place.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

\- Je voulais que Meg arrive à te convaincre. Que... que tu aies peur de me perdre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Je suis contente que tu sois venue, acheva-t-elle en un murmure.

Elsa pinça ses lèvres. Que penser, comment réagir face à cette révélation ? Devait elle lui en vouloir de l'avoir manipulée, s'en vouloir à elle-même de s'être fait berner ? Mais regrettait-elle d'être venue ? _Non._ Elle avait eu besoin d'un déclic pour réagir, et la peur de perdre Anna avait bel et bien été la raison qui l'avait poussée à sortir ce soir-là.

Mais elle avait cru arriver en sauveuse, en princesse charmante sur son fier destrier, alors qu'en réalité elle avait été _attendue _? Elle se rappelait très nettement ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la lecture du sms de Mérida, l'angoisse de voir Anna lui filer entre les doigts pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre, une fille qui n'aurait pas peur, elle, une fille qui accepterait de l'aimer au grand jour. Tout ceci n'avait donc été qu'un piège ?

\- Tu as monté tout ça avec Mérida juste... juste pour me faire venir ? dit-elle sans réussir à masquer l'incrédulité et la déception dans sa voix.

Anna hocha lentement la tête.

\- Avec Meg, corrigea-t-elle. Mérida n'était pas dans le coup. On l'a elle aussi menée en bateau pour la pousser à t'écrire. Elle était la seule à avoir ton numéro... Elle déteste Meg, je crois qu'elle avait autant peur que toi que je te quitte pour elle...

\- Je vois...

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans toi... J'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec Meg, et Meg n'a jamais été intéressée par moi. Les seules fois où on s'est... embrassées, c'était au lycée. Et je le regrette pas, car c'était pour te sauver.

Elsa ferma les yeux. Ses muscles étaient tendus, elle avait envie de réagir, de se lever et de partir - elle était toujours stupidement agenouillée par terre devant son lit - de crier, de pleurer aussi. Comment Anna avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Jouer sur ses peurs pour l'attirer, aussi sûrement que les lucioles attirent leurs proies par leur lumière. Elle l'avait poussée à tant d'imprudence ! Elle aurait pu rencontrer n'importe qui dans ce bar, on aurait pu la voir serrer une de ses élèves dans ses bras, l'envoyer dans sa voiture, l'entendre s'engueuler avec une fille pour l'amour d'une autre.

On aurait pu la voir rentrer avec Anna chez elle au milieu de la nuit.

On aurait pu voir Anna tituber en sortant de sa voiture. On aurait pu croire qu'elle profitait de son état d'ivresse. _Ce que tu as fait_... susurra une atroce voix dans son crâne.

Oui, cette soirée avait eu mille possibilités de tourner à la catastrophe.

Comme si elles n'avaient pas déjà été assez irresponsables jusqu'à présent...

La lycéenne avala douloureusement sa salive, et releva finalement la tête. L'éclat dans ses yeux rougis avait changé. Elle ne semblait plus honteuse, coupable, mais étrangement déterminée... et effrayée à la fois.

\- Ta... Hélène, se reprit-elle à nouveau, m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû réaliser il y a des mois, maintenant que j'y pense. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois le bac passé, ce serait bon pour nous. Peut-être pas J+1, mais... dans ma tête, je ne me voyais plus me cacher. Ce n'étais plus la peine, tu vois ? J'avais jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point, même une fois partie du lycée, ça pouvait mettre ta carrière en danger. J'ai jamais pensé au long terme, à ce que les gens pourraient dire, à ce que ça ferait à ta réputation. J'ai réalisé ça en voyant la réaction d'Hélène. Je... j'ai été irresponsable, égoïste, inconsciente...

\- Arrête, Anna, coupa Elsa avec une pointe d'irritation.

Malgré toute la colère accumulée en elle depuis quelques instants, elle ne supportait pas d'entendre Anna se déprécier ainsi. Ça ne lui faisait que se rappeler douloureusement qu'il s'agissait des mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait lancé avec colère et souffrance, lorsqu'elles s'étaient disputées, il y a une ou deux éternités de cela. Elle avait l'impression de s'entendre de nouveau, et elle se détestait pour ça.

\- Elsa, je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

Les mots s'abattirent sur Elsa avec une puissance suffisante pour la mettre K.O., et toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant qu'Anna s'était jouée d'elle s'évanouit comme une bulle de savon qui venait d'éclater.

Son cœur arrêta de battre pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se fendre en deux.

Ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore éculée. Elle pouvait presque le sentir se fissurer, la douleur était bien réelle, physique, lancinante.

\- Q-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle, priant pour qu'elle ait mal compris, mal entendu.

\- Je... je ne peux pas, répéta Anna. Je ne veux plus te faire prendre de risque, je refuse de te mettre encore une fois en danger.

Ses tympans semblaient presque désolés d'apporter cette confirmation. La réalité engloba Elsa, étouffant son ressentiment, secouant les débris de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Mais... _Anna, non _! Je ne veux pas te laisser !

\- C'est pas toi qui me laisse, c'est moi, répondit la petite rousse en un murmure. Je ne veux pas que tes collègues et tes amis te prennent pour une perverse, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton boulot, je ne veux pas que les choses tournent mal et que tu sois accusée d'avoir profité de moi. Je sais que si un jour on m'interroge pour savoir si j'ai... eu des relations sexuelles avec toi, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, je serais incapable de le nier proprement. C'était pour ça que tu nous avais toujours coupé aux moments où on risquait de déraper, hein ? Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais. Mais j'avais pas compris pourquoi tu faisais ça... Parce que tant qu'on n'avait... rien fait, tu ne courrais pas autant de risques, pas vrai ?

Elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes, et jeta un regard attristé à sa manche désormais tachée.

\- Ça encore, c'est une chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne t'avais pas menti pour que tu viennes me voir ce soir-là...

Un violent et bruyant sanglot s'échappa de la gorge d'Elsa, et les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Anna, comme si un barrage venait de céder. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente, insensible, face à la détresse de la femme qu'elle aimait si fort qu'elle était prête à l'abandonner.

La petite rousse glissa du lit et tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle tendit timidement la main et caressa sa joue, avant de poser sur ses lèvres un baiser chargé de l'intensité du désespoir. Les mains d'Elsa s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, serrèrent ses cheveux dans leurs poings, s'y raccrochant comme à une ligne de vie.

\- Je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison, murmura Anna contre ses lèvres.

Elsa, la poitrine secouée par ses violents sanglots, hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle savait. En son cœur, une partie d'elle-même était en train de s'écrier _« Tu vois ! Même Anna trouve qu'on est deux inconscientes ! »_. Mais le reste, tout le reste de son cœur, de sa conscience et de son âme, protestait, s'insurgeait, désespérait. Elle savait où Anna était en train de les conduire, aussi sûrement qu'elle avait su où allaient les mener leurs déclarations, puis plus tard, leurs caresses et leurs baisers : à un point de non-retour.

\- J'aurais jamais dû te présenter Hélène, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Mais était-ce vraiment la faute d'Hélène ? Anna n'aurait-elle pas dû arriver à ces mêmes conclusions toute seule, il y a plusieurs mois ? Mais dans ce cas, elles n'auraient pas vécu ces instants incroyables... et elle n'aurait pas été terrassée par la peur chaque putain de jour, elle n'auraient pas été suivies par un idiot d'ex blessé, elles n'auraient pas été convoquées dans le bureau du proviseur, comme deux complices d'un même crime pouvant la conduire en prison.

Anna pleurait sans retenue désormais, ses larmes coulant dans le cou d'Elsa qu'elle venait d'enlacer. Non, elle ne voulait pas abandonner ça, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Anna ! Sa présence lui était devenue aussi vitale que respirer !

\- J-je ne te dis pas a-adieu, hoqueta Anna dans son dos. On se verra tous les j-jours. Et à chaque fois que tu me regarderas, tu sauras que... que je t'aime. Et que je t'attends.

\- Mais... quand... combien..? balbutia Elsa.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que les gens oublient ce qu'on était l'une pour l'autre...

\- Mais ça peut prendre des mois !

Anna hocha la tête. Son visage était trempé de ses larmes, tordu par ses pleurs. Elle avait l'air si triste, si désespérée ! Comment pouvait-elle continuer à s'entêter dans cette décision, elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne le supporterait pas ! _Anna est plus forte que toi, voilà tout_...

Elsa porta sa main à sa poitrine. Son cœur avait définitivement explosé, non pas en deux, mais en milliers d'étincelles.

Pouvait-elle accepter ça ?

\- _NON ! _s'exclama-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je... _non !_

\- Tu sais, la coupa Anna, j'ai rien envie de plus là tout de suite que t'entendre me dire de me taire, que... que t'es pas d'accord, que tu trouve ça inutile. Mais... j'espère que tu ne le feras pas. Je ne mérite pas que tu prennes un tel risque, je t'assure.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour elle ? Sa carrière pour elle ? Sa liberté pour elle ? Mais si la réponse à toutes ces questions était non, quelle autre décision pouvait être meilleure que celle d'Anna ?

\- J-je t'aime... dit-elle comme si c'était la seule réponse possible.

\- Je t'aime Elsa, je t'aime tellement !

Le baiser avait le goût du sel. Le goût des larmes qui trempaient leurs visages. Elles se raccrochèrent l'une à l'autre, désespérément, de toutes leur forces. Car elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu'était ce baiser, ce dernier baiser, dans cette chambre, ce _lieu du crime_.

C'était un adieu.

* * *

Anna dévala les escaliers et retrouva Olaf et ses parents dans le salon.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes chancelaient, Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier protestait, et à grand cris. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quelle mouche l'avait-elle donc piquée ? Ne pouvait-elle pas revenir en arrière et dire que c'était une terrible erreur ? Qu'elle s'était trompée ? Qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul des mots qu'elle avait prononcés ?

Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien la meilleure chose à faire, et elle ne le réalisait qu'à présent. Comme si sa raison venait pour la première fois depuis le début de leur histoire de prendre les rennes de son cerveau, et devait maintenant réparer toute seule les dégâts provoqués par son impatience. Et quels dégâts !

Le visage d'Elsa était nettement imprimé sur sa rétine tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait oublier sa surprise, son air blessé et trahi, sa douleur, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle l'embrassait pour la dernière fois.

Anna ne pouvait ignorer les similitudes avec leur précédente rupture. Même appartement, même palier, et une fois de plus c'était elle qui descendait les escaliers en pleurant. Et cette fois, pas de chanson pour avaler la pilule sans s'étrangler dans ses propres larmes.

Si elle s'était crue triste et déprimée lorsqu'Elsa l'avait quittée, ce n'était rien comparé à la peine et au vide qu'elle ressentait à présent. Car elle avait toujours eu un point d'ancrage, quelque chose pour l'aider à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau : le bac. Mais combien de temps lui faudrait-elle attendre, désormais ? Combien de mois avant qu'Elsa soit définitivement hors de danger ?

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

La douleur lui rongeait le ventre tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle, avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver du réconfort auprès de personne. Parce qu'elle n'était pas excusable, parce qu'elle était coupable d'avoir été, pour une fois dans sa vie, raisonnable, réfléchie.

Stupide.

Elle mit la clé dans la serrure et entra. Son lit, voilà un truc qui la réconforterait sans la juger.

\- Anna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

_ Oups. Maman. Merde, j'aurais dû y penser..._

\- Je me suis engueulée avec Rapunzel, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Oh... A quel sujet ? demanda sa mère.

Anna reconnut la compassion dans sa voix, plus que la curiosité. Dans tout les cas, elle ne pouvait rien dire, alors bon...

\- Aucune importance.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé, ajouta-t-elle pour adoucir la brusquerie de sa réponse. Je vais dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

Et elle partit en laissant derrière elle une mère bien moins suspicieuse qu'inquiète.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Au bout d'une minute de frustrante immobilité, elle sortit son téléphone. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire à Elsa.

_ « Je suis désolée, Elsa. J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas. »_, écrivit-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis poursuivit.

_« Je veux te protéger, et je te promets de ne rien faire de stupide qui risque de te mettre en danger. _»

_ Stupide. Comme le fait de décider de la quitter, tiens._

Elle écrivit, effaça, réécrivit, re-effaça puis reformula la fin de son message. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle appuya enfin sur envoyer.

_ « Si tu veux, on peut continuer à s'écrire. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. Je t'aime. Ton Anna. »_

* * *

Elsa n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, n'était pas retournée à table, n'avait pas dit au revoir à Hélène et Bob lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

Elle savait qu'Hélène devait s'en vouloir, mais elle lui en voulait beaucoup plus, et elle n'était pas prête d'écouter ses excuses. Elle le serait, plus tard, mais pas pour l'instant.

C'était pareil pour Anna. Son téléphone était ouvert sur le sms qu'elle avait reçu. Sa première réaction avait été la colère, non mais pour qui elle se prenait, de lui écrire comme ça après l'avoir valsée ? Mais cette réaction dura à peine une minute. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce serait lui reprocher d'avoir fait le choix qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire.

Lui reprocher de la protéger.

Et c'était tout autant sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de lui faire changer d'avis. Comme si une partie d'elle-même était soulagée de ne plus avoir à prendre cette décision.

_Lâche..._

Elsa n'avait jamais été téméraire.

Après avoir séché - temporairement, elle en était sûre - ses larmes, elle reprit son téléphone. Mais elle n'appela pas Anna.

_ Tut... tut... tut..._

\- Allez Belle décroche, tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin de toi ?

\- Allô ? parvint finalement la voix déformée par le téléphone.

\- Belle ! s'exclama Elsa dans le micro.

Son amie lui demanda comment elle allait, et le simple fait de réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer l'affecta, et elle fut incapable de retenir ses sanglots.

\- Ça va... ça ne va pas du tout...

Belle la calma de sa voix apaisante, murmurant des mots réconfortants, et l'incita à lui expliquer ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Elsa lui raconta tout, Hélène, la gaffe de Bob, le sermon, Anna.

Anna qui venait de la quitter.

\- J-j'arrive pas à croire que... qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille, sanglota-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut achevé son récit.

\- Moi non plus, admit Belle au téléphone. Elle a plus de force de caractère que je ne le pensais, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu entends quoi par ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à croire qu'elle est une gamine sans cervelle ?

\- Calme-toi Elsa, je n'ai jamais dit ça...

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée, je savais que tu serais de l'avis d'Hélène. Avoue, tu es triste pour moi, mais tu es surtout bien soulagée, non ?

Elle ne pouvait retenir l'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Oui. Oui Elsa, je suis soulagée. Tu sais... c'est peut-être la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'elle ait pu te faire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est...

Mais Belle ne la laissa pas achever sa réplique.

\- Elle te montre que ta vie _à toi_ lui importe plus que votre amour.

\- …

\- Enfin Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est moi qui suis sensée être la guimauve romantique, à toujours lire des romans de capes et d'épées, de magie et de princesses ensorcelées ! Pas toi ! Toi, tu as toujours été...

\- Vas-y, j'attends de voir ce que tu vas dire, grommela Elsa, vexée.

\- … rationnelle, sérieuse, réfléchie... Tu n'as jamais pris une seule décision de ta vie à la légère !

\- Peut-être que c'est elle... Peut-être qu'elle me donne l'envie d'être spontanée et impulsive... Je suis fatiguée de devoir être en permanence cartésienne et effrayée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour te transformer comme ça, cette fille ?

\- Cette fille... répéta Elsa d'une voix fatiguée, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une autre personne... Tu sais, depuis que je suis avec elle, je n'ai pas rêvé une seule fois de mes parents. Plus de cauchemars où je les vois morts noyés, plus de réveils où je m'attends à les découvrir dans la cuisine, ou dans le salon, et...

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, essuya une larme, et reprit le téléphone.

\- Quand je pense à eux... c'est pour leur parler d'Anna. Pour leur demander s'ils voient tout de là où ils sont, s'ils l'apprécient, s'ils sont satisfaits de mon choix, ou mécontents, ou...

\- S'ils sont inquiets ? tenta Belle. Anna a beau être la personne la plus parfaite du monde, elle reste une élève, et tu es...

\- Sa prof, je sais.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et enfonça ses doigts dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que son champ de vision se remplisse d'étoiles et d'étincelles.

\- Peut-être que la solution, c'est de ne plus être sa prof, murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

\- Elsa, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

\- Je ne sais pas, Belle, je ne sais pas...

* * *

Au lycée, la vie poursuivait son cours, indépendamment des états d'âmes de ces bombes hormonales qu'étaient les adolescents.

Anna ne parla à personne de la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle se força à rester attentive en classe toute la matinée, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter de penser. Elsa n'avait pas donné suite à son sms de la veille, et la lycéenne attendait avec inquiétude son prochain cours de maths, pour savoir quel serait le comportement d'Elsa.

Heureusement, elle avait deux heures de sport ce soir pour se changer les idées. Le sport n'avait jamais été son truc, forcément, elle était la geek qui faisait des exos de maths pour le plaisir et qui bidouillait des trucs sur son ordinateur, on ne pouvait pas cumuler ça avec un attrait pour l'effort physique, c'était tout simplement incompatible, contre-nature. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait que ça qui lui permettait de vider entièrement son esprit. Les maths avaient perdu ce pouvoir.

Elle se demanda, en un élan d'auto-psychanalyse, à quel point cette histoire d'amour avec sa prof l'avait changée. L'année de Première, son début de relation avec Hans, ses vacances d'été, tout ça lui paraissait si loin et si différent. Tout semblait tellement léger, tellement facile. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, avait-elle tout simplement grandi ? Pourtant ses amis ne lui semblaient pas avoir tant changé, comparé à elle. Elle était devenue plus sérieuse, et plus discrète aussi, elle qui était si extravertie et populaire au lycée, comme si la réserve et la timidité d'Elsa avait déteint sur elle.

Chaque choix, chaque décision qu'elle prenait, semblait lourde de conséquence. L'an passé, ses décisions les plus complexes étaient de savoir ce qu'elle allait commander au café avec ses amis et quels vêtements elle allait porter le matin. Aujourd'hui, choisir de jouer à la console, c'était refuser de réviser. Choisir ses futures études, c'était planifier un déménagement. Choisir de rompre avec Elsa, c'était la protéger, c'était aussi prendre le risque de la perdre pour toujours.

Elle était en train de devenir adulte, et cette réalité était beaucoup plus effrayante que ce qu'on lui avait laissé croire.

_Don't grow up, it's a trap._

La sonnerie retentit, coupant court à son introspection, et elle quitta le vestiaire.

Depuis la fenêtre du couloir reliant le gymnase au hall du lycée, elle vit un éclat blond dans une voiture familière. Elsa finissait à midi d'ordinaire les lundi. _Elle est sûrement restée pour s'occuper des copies que je l'ai empêché de corriger vendredi... Notre première et notre dernière séance de révision. _Elle décrocha son visage de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son casier.

\- Ginger ! Anna ! Hé, Anna !

La jeune fille récupéra les affaires qu'elle avait entreposé dans son casier après son cours de sport, puis referma la porte métallique, avant de se retourner vers Mérida qui arrivait vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- T'as rien de prévu là tout de suite ?

\- Heu, non, mais...

\- Ok, alors viens, dit l'archère en l'entraînant par le bras.

Elle la conduisit dans la cour, vers un banc ensoleillé dans un coin désert.

\- Consultation gratuite avec ta psy préférée. Crache tout.

\- Je vais bien, se défendit Anna. Je suis juste crevée après l'EPS, c'est tout.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, prends-moi pour un jambon, répliqua l'archère tout en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le banc. C'est Elsa ? Vous vous êtes encore disputées ?

\- N-non...

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pour quel motif ? demanda Mérida d'un ton à la fois surpris et déçu, comme si Anna avait répondu par l'affirmative.

La petite rousse céda, et raconta à son amie tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait fait la rencontre des parents d'Olaf.

* * *

Un élan de compassion envahit l'archère lorsque Anna acheva son histoire. Elle ouvrit ses bras, et tout naturellement, Anna vint se blottir contre elle pour sangloter dans le creux de son épaule. Mérida posa son menton sur ses cheveux, et inspira profondément. Ils avaient cette odeur agréable et réconfortante qu'elle avait toujours associé à Anna.

\- C'est pas facile de prendre la bonne décision quand c'est celle qui te rend le plus malheureux, hoqueta la petite rousse dans ses bras.

Mérida hocha la tête en silence. Que pouvait-elle dire, de toute façon ? Anna avait eu raison, même si c'était douloureux, et lui dire de revenir sur sa décision n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Anna n'était qu'à un pas du retour en arrière. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Winter et qu'Anna avait à gérer un tel drame, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Tu sais, les profs ça change tout le temps de poste. Peut-être que l'an prochain elle demandera une mutation vers Lyon, et personne dans son nouveau bahut ne la fera chier.

\- L'an prochain... murmura Anna. J'ai pas supporté d'être séparée d'elle pendant un mois, et me voilà maintenant à devoir attendre un an... Je dois être conne, ou masochiste. Ou les deux.

_Et moi donc_... pensa Mérida.

C'était elle qui avait initié cette conversation, où elle ne faisait qu'entendre parler d'Elsa, Elsa, toujours Elsa. Elle s'était pourtant doutée que quelque chose avait déconné entre elles deux, mais elle n'avait pas supporté de voir cette tristesse dans les yeux d'Anna, elle n'avait pas pu accepter l'idée de la laisser rentrer chez elle sans avoir essayé de la réconforter d'abord.

Anna serra ses bras un peu plus fort autour de sa taille, et le cœur de Mérida bondit dans sa poitrine. Anna n'était plus avec Elsa désormais, elle pourrait être là pour la consoler, elle pourrait être celle qui lui redonnerait le sourire, elle pourrait... _profiter d'elle ? Jamais, _pensa-t-elle fermement, faisant taire la partie sournoise de son cerveau qui lui faisait ces tentantes suggestions_. Sauf si c'est elle qui fait le premier pas vers moi..._

\- Comment je vais faire, Mérida ? Elle me manque déjà !

_… et elle ne le fera jamais._

Anna pleura contre sa poitrine, ses larmes trempant son T-shirt, quelque part près de son cœur.

* * *

**Distribution de kleenex pour tout le monde !**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et vos commentaires.**

**A mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis(es) du chapitre précédent ^^  
****Entre Anna, Elsa et Mérida, aucune caractérisée par sa patience légendaire, qui fera la première connerie ?**

**Câlin spécial à Alex, qui m'écrit toujours des reviews super, mais auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre puisqu'elle n'a pas de compte. **

**Voici donc une nouvelle semaine dans la vie de nos adolescents préférés.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

\- LES FILLES ! hurla Alice à travers le hall du lycée.

Rapunzel leva les yeux de son portable, tandis que la bombe blonde se dirigeait vers leur groupe, visiblement surexcitée. Mérida leva la tête à son tour, ignorant l'exercice de SVT qu'Anna et elle étaient en train de rédiger.

\- Oh la vache, c'est moi ou elle a l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ?

\- C'est possible, ça ? répliqua Tiana avec un petit sourire moqueur.

La petite blonde arriva à leur hauteur, les lèvres étirées en un immense sourire, et les yeux pétillant plus que jamais.

\- Hé, les filles ! Oh, et Kristoff ! Devinez quoi !

Tout le monde, y compris Anna, se mit à regarder la nouvelle venue avec différents degrés d'intérêt et de curiosité.

\- Hmm, tu as reçu un nouveau bouquin ? tenta Mérida.

\- Nn-nn, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es dispensée d'EPS pour le bac ? proposa Kristoff.

\- Oooh, j'adorerais ! Mais c'est pas ça.

Tiana et Rapunzel rivalisèrent de suggestions aussi improbables les unes que les autres, allant du changement de sexe au jumeau caché. Pour Anna, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, la réponse était pourtant évidente : Alice était amoureuse. Elle n'aurait pas cette tête-là, sinon.

\- Je sais ! dit soudainement Rapunzel en levant le doigt en l'air. Tu es enceinte !

Mérida et Tiana éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Alice pouffait et secouait la tête en signe de négation.

\- Attends, qui est le père ? interrogea Kristoff. Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est pas moi !

\- Tu as rencontré un gars ? demanda Mérida.

\- Ouiiiiii ! s'écrira la petite blonde en sautillant.

_ J'espère que ça se voit pas autant sur me visage que sur le sien_, songea Anna.

Rapunzel poussa un cri de ravissement strident et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

\- Minute papillon, calme ta joie, intervint Tiana en tirant Rapunzel par l'épaule. C'est quoi son défaut, à ce mec ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'il ait un défaut ? demanda Rapunzel.

\- Parce que c'est Alice, on sait tous qu'avec ses goûts elle est incapable de craquer sur un mec normal !

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, mes goûts ?

\- Je te rappelles que tu trouvais le professeur Rogue _sexy _!

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Alors soit il est super bizarre, soit marié, soit drogué, soit trop vieux, soit...

\- Prof ? suggéra Rapunzel.

\- Non c'est bon, quelqu'un a déjà fait le coup !

Anna regardait ses amies enchaîner vanne après vannes, le regard vide comme si elle était devant les pubs à la télé. Mais cette dernière réflexion tira Anna de son état de contemplation vaseux.

\- Merci Tiana, c'était fin, grommela-t-elle froidement.

Elle se détendit légèrement en sentant la main apaisante de Mérida serrer doucement son épaule.

\- Bon Alice, dit Kristoff en perdant patience, crache le morceau, c'est qui ?

_Pas toi Kristoff, ne t'y mets pas non plus, ne rentre pas dans leur jeu..._

\- Vous êtes déjà allés dans la chapellerie, à-côté du petit théâtre pour enfants, dans la rue près du jardin où les roses viennent tout juste de fleurir ?

\- Le truc pour hipsters ?

Anna cessa d'écouter. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureuse pour Alice (même si la pauvre n'y était pour rien), et elle trouvait que Rapunzel et Tiana devenaient de plus en plus cruches, avec leurs réflexions pourries et leurs jugements de valeur. Forcément, elles sortaient toutes les deux avec deux beaux mecs populaires du lycée, c'était facile. Tellement facile !

Elle en avait marre. Sa claque. Les boules. N'importe quoi.

Elle laissa ses amies en plan, les laissa la suivre du regard avec des grands yeux surpris. Le CDI. C'était ça ou sécher son après-midi. Elle avait philo et maths, l'idée était largement tentante.

Elle se calma un peu en arrivant au CDI. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant, dans les bibliothèques. Elle ne savait pas si c'était ce silence, ou l'odeur des livres, ou le fait que c'était la seule pièce du lycée avec de la moquette et des fauteuils, qui lui faisait sentir être un peu comme à la maison.

\- Bonjour Anna ! lança Mme Gerda d'un ton jovial quand elle entra dans la pièce.

Le micro-sourire qui avait réussi à naître sur ses lèvres retomba instantanément.

Sa prof d'histoire était en grande conversation avec nulle autre qu'Elsa. Cette dernière se contenta d'un hochement de tête dans sa direction, l'air parfaitement impassible.

\- 'Jour, répondit l'adolescente.

_ Putain, le lycée est pas assez grand pour nous deux ou quoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lui tombe dessus ?_

Et pourtant, quelques mois plus tôt, c'était la perspective de croiser Elsa par hasard dans ces même murs qui mettait de la lumière dans ses journées.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Gerda avec bienveillance, ayant évidemment remarqué la morosité dans les yeux de la petite rousse.

\- Ça va.

\- J'espère que tu ne stresses pas trop pour le bac.

Le bac ! Avec tout ça, elle l'avait presque oublié !

\- Un peu, mentit-elle. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini.

\- Tu sais Anna, si quelque chose t'inquiète, tu peux m'en parler, ou en parler avec Mme Winter.

Elsa approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais Anna se doutait bien que ça faisait seulement partie de son masque de professeur. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler, de toute façon ? Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait faire pour participer en cours de maths...

\- Ça ira, répondit-elle. Merci.

Elle laissa les deux femmes à leur conversation, et chercha du regard un endroit où s'installer. Le CDI était de plus en plus bondé à l'approche des examens. Elle trouva une place libre et sortit ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler, mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle se posait avec un bouquin, on la mettrait dehors.

\- Salut Anna !

Si elle s'était fait la réflexion, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'Elsa était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de rencontrer alors qu'elle se réfugiait à la bibliothèque, elle s'était trompée.

\- Salut Hans, répondit-elle sans grand entrain au jeune homme qui s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, fit-il remarquer.

Anna haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas. C'était quoi le pire, que ses potes ne lui aient pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas, ou que ce soit son ex qui lui pose la question ?

\- Un problème avec ta copine ?

L'adolescente faillit s'étrangler. Comment savait-il que... Puis elle se rappela. Meg, le leurre, leur baiser droit devant ses yeux.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement.

\- Ok, si tout allait bien tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me remballer comme ça. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous vous êtes séparées ?

Anna hésita. Elsa et elle s'étaient-elles vraiment séparées ? N'était-ce pas qu'une temporaire mise à distance ? Elle poussa un soupir et grimaça. Elle pouvait choisir les mots qu'elle voulait, la vérité était là : elles n'allaient plus se voir, plus se parler, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

\- Oui... Oui, Meg et moi on s'est séparées.

\- Oh... je suis désolé, fit-il, l'air étonnamment sincère. Tu... tu étais amoureuse d'elle ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescence et vint se perdre dans le col de son pull. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de répondre, après ça ?

Le garçon se pencha vers elle, à travers la table, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse, Anna, je le pense vraiment.

Anna renifla, retira sa main pour essuyer ses larmes, puis s'excusa et se leva. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir accepter du réconfort de la part de Hans, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas alors qu'il était l'élément déclencheur à l'origine de sa rupture avec Elsa. Pas alors qu'une trop grande partie d'elle le haïssait toujours.

Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, jeta son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, afin de pouvoir pleurer en paix.

Elsa, qui la regardait depuis le bureau des documentalistes, assista à toute la scène, et partit cacher ses larmes juste avant que la petite rousse ne dégage sa main de celle de son ex petit ami.

* * *

_ Calme-toi Elsa, calme-toi..._

Elle appuya sa tête contre le miroir, au dessus du lavabo. La surface était fraîche et ravivante, mais pas suffisante pour apaiser son cerveau en ébullition. Anna et Hans étaient-ils restés amis ? Elle se rappelait - douloureusement - de la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Anna se jeter dans les bras de Hans, juste après avoir embrassé Mégara. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus intolérable, qu'elle embrasse une inconnue pour faire semblant, ou qu'elle fasse un câlin à un mec qui leur avait pourri la vie.

Parce qu'il était bien sûr impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Cette complicité, ce regard, ce contact, c'était rien, ça ne pouvait être autre chose que _rien_. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas croire qu'Anna... Qu'Anna et Hans... _Non._ Elsa ferma les yeux et serra ses paupières. Confiance, elle devait faire confiance à Anna.

_Toc toc_

Elsa se figea, les mains sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- Elsa ? demanda une voix douce de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ C'est fou, on ne peut jamais être tranquille cinq minutes ici_, grogna-t-elle mentalement, sans savoir qu'Anna, à quelques dizaines de mètres, s'était fait la même réflexion.

L'enseignante serra les dents une dernière fois, tamponna ses yeux, jeta la serviette en papier dans la corbeille, puis ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être présentable.

\- Tout va bien Elsa ? l'accueillit une Audrey Ramirez légèrement inquiète. Je t'ai vu entrer, et... ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit Elsa avec un geste de la main qu'elle essaya de rendre dégagé et décontracté.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le lycée, ou c'est personnel ? demanda sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Les deux..._

\- Personnel. Rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Audrey eut une moue un peu sceptique qu'elle transforma en un soupir résigné.

\- Ok, je n'insiste pas. Mais si jamais t'as besoin...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Elsa accueillit sa proposition d'un hochement de tête. Audrey essaya ensuite de dévier la conversation vers le Shézel, comment elle avait trouvé l'ambiance, est-ce qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée, est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'y retourner, mais Elsa se défila rapidement, prétextant du travail.

Elle avait l'impression d'être injuste avec Ramirez, qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être sympa, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme s'aventurer trop près de ses secrets.

Elle se réfugia dans sa classe, déserte tant que les cours n'avaient pas commencé.a Elle alluma son ordinateur et profita de ce temps libre pour organiser son travail. Des pas puis les murmures de bavardages lui indiquèrent que ses Terminales s'amassaient déjà devant sa porte, alors qu'il restait pourtant dix minutes avant le début des cours. C'était drôle, les Secondes ne faisaient jamais ça, eux.

\- Hé Mérida, Tiana ! cria une voix féminine dans le couloir.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soient elles, sérieusement ?_

\- On se voit demain pour terminer de planifier l'anniv' d'Anna ?

_ L'anniversaire d'Anna !_ Elsa se rua sur l'ordinateur et ouvrit la liste de la classe de Terminale, celle qui montrait les dates de naissance. Anna Andersen, 13 mai.

Le vendredi de la semaine prochaine, Anna aurait dix-huit ans, et elle n'avait absolument rien prévu.

\- J'imagine que pour l'invité surprise, c'est mort, dit la voix de Tiana.

Ces quelques mots attirèrent son attention et sa curiosité, et elle s'approcha silencieusement de la porte pour mieux entendre leur conversation.

\- Mort de chez mort, répondit Mérida. Quand je pense que j'ai failli lui envoyer un sms dimanche aprem', j'ai bien fait d'hésiter, t'imagines ? Je veux même pas savoir comment elle l'aurait pris...

Attends, c'était d'_elle_ qu'elles parlaient sous le nom d'invité surprise ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas eu l'intention de l'inviter à une fête d'anniversaire ? D'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'ils tenaient la relation amoureuse de leur amie en haute estime, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses propres amis.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Un cadeau ? Et lui donner quand, entre deux cours au milieu du lycée ? Remarque, elle pouvait toujours le déposer devant sa porte... et risquer d'attiser la curiosité de sa mère. Et si elle débarquait sans prévenir à sa fête d'anniversaire ? _Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi pas envoyer une photo de nous deux à Clayton, tant qu'on y est..._

Elle entendit un « chut, elle arrive », puis d'autres bruits de pas, et rapidement, des bavardages de plus en plus bruyants. Elsa retourna vers l'ordinateur, ferma la liste de classe et ouvrit la page d'appel, puis prépara son bureau avec tous les documents, tint son diaporama prêt à être projeté, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir tout organisé, elle s'avança vers la porte.

\- Hé Anna, pourquoi tu pleures ? lança bruyamment quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Elsa s'immobilisa, la main à dix centimètres de la poignée.

Il y eut une réplique accompagnée d'une insulte, certainement l'oeuvre de Mérida. Anna, elle, resta silencieuse. Elsa était tellement partagée intérieurement qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Compassion, tristesse, colère, et d'autres sentiments se disputaient la place dans sa tête. Elle avait beau savoir que la colère était inutile, que ça faisait partie du processus de deuil (on le lui avait assez souvent répété), qu'Anna n'avait fait ça que pour lui éviter des ennuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Comme si un monstre quelque part dans son ventre échappait au contrôle de son cerveau. _Ça va passer, ça va passer,_ répéta-t-elle comme un mantra dans sa tête.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi retentit, et elle ouvrit enfin la porte. Anna avait beau avoir son regard fixé sur le sol tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle, ses yeux rouges ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu. Une douleur transperça le ventre d'Elsa et mit temporairement de côté sa colère.

Jamais Elsa n'eut autant de mal à retenir un geste envers son élève qu'en cet instant.

* * *

\- La fonction de répartition associée à la densité f est la fonction F définie par...

Anna recopia soigneusement le théorème et l'équation qu'Elsa venait de rédiger au tableau. Les mots trouvaient des échos ironiques dans ses pensées. _Soit supérieur à six mois l'intervalle de temps correspondant, et X la variable aléatoire modélisant les sentiments d'Elsa, vu le nombre compris entre 1 et plus l'infini d'évènements élémentaires équiprobables susceptible de tout faire foirer, quelle est la probabilité pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas définitivement tomber ?_

Pendant que les autres élèves de la classe participaient activement, Anna, elle, resta silencieuse. Elle avait espéré que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme avant les vacances et qu'Elsa accepterait de la regarder, mais c'était sans doute trop demander, parce que sa prof l'ignora aussi sûrement que si elle n'était pas là.

Lorsque son exercice fut terminé, largement avant la fin de la séance, elle sortit ses notes de physique de son sac et commença, sans se cacher mais sans le faire ostensiblement non plus, à résumer et mettre des couleurs sur son cours de physique-chimie de ce matin, qui parlait de l'électrolyse.

\- Anna, tu es en cours de maths et non en cours de chimie, je te prierai de ranger ça tout de suite.

La voix froide d'Elsa claqua comme un fouet, la faisant se redresser instantanément sur sa chaise. Elle balbutia quelque chose pour expliquer qu'elle avait fini, et se retrouva avec un autre travail à faire et l'ordre de ne plus faire autre chose pendant les cours. Lorsque Elsa - _Mme Winter_ \- s'éloigna enfin, Anna se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Putain la garce, marmonna Tiana dans son oreille.

\- J'ai pas osé, mais j'en pense pas moins, grogna Mérida, elle aussi à voix basse.

Une larme coula sur son cours, formant une grosse tache d'encre diluée au milieu de son équation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissée tranquille, comme à chaque fois ? Elle savait en plus qu'elle était en retard dans son cours de chimie, Anna le lui avait dit à peine quatre jours plus tôt !

C'était si injuste qu'elle passa le reste de la séance à maugréer et fulminer, et elle ne termina aucun des exercices supplémentaires qu'Elsa lui avait infligé. A la sonnerie, Mérida fila à son entraînement, et Tiana accompagna Anna jusqu'à son scooter dans le sous-sol.

\- Sérieusement, elle était pas obligé de se la jouer, dit Tiana, visiblement affectée par sa tristesse. Ok, t'étais pas censé faire ça, et elle te laisse toujours faire autre chose sans rien dire et je suis sûre qu'il y en a dans la classe que ça gonfle, mais quand même ! En plus te le dire maintenant, ça sent vraiment la vengeance à deux balles... On dirait qu'elle a fait ça juste parce qu'elle en avait le pouvoir !

Le pouvoir... C'était peut-être ça, la relation d'autorité dont avait parlé Hélène.

\- Si seulement elle n'était pas ma prof de maths... se lamenta Anna en se laissant glisser aux pieds de son scooter.

\- Change de classe alors, suggéra Tiana.

La petite rousse secoua la tête.

\- Tu parles, c'est plus facile de changer de pays que de classe dans ce bahut.

\- C'est pas faux...

Anna soupira. Elle sentait bien que Tiana cherchait quelque chose à lui dire pour la réconforter, mais c'était peine perdue.

C'est une fois sur son scooter, alors qu'elle passait devant l'autre lycée de la ville, qu'elle trouva la solution.

Tiana n'avait pas été complètement à côté de la plaque avec sa suggestion. Ce n'était pas changer de classe qu'il fallait faire. C'était changer de lycée.

* * *

C'était la bonne décision. La meilleure des cartes qu'elle avait encore en main.

Anna avait passé la semaine à y réfléchir, et chaque cours de maths n'avait fait que renforcer sa conviction. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir craqué si vite, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'Elsa et elle étaient de nouveau séparées, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres. Sérieusement, comment avait-elle osé croire qu'elle parviendrait à tenir plusieurs mois ?

_J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on ne se voie pas pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai jamais dit que je tiendrais le coup._

Anna prit une grande inspiration et soupira profondément. Sa mère était rentrée il y a un peu plus de dix minutes, et elle avait eu l'air d'être de très bonne humeur, c'était le moment d'oser. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle leva le poing et frappa à la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

\- Oui ? répondit sa mère.

L'adolescente hésita. Elle pouvait encore reculer, si elle le voulait. Mais avait-elle le choix ? _Ouais. Mais les autres options sont pourries._ Elle ouvrit la porte, et sa mère, qui travaillait sur son ordinateur, se tourna vers elle.

\- Tout va bien Anna ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu anxieux en voyant le regard de sa fille.

\- Maman… Je voulais te demander…

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive, qui lui semblait avoir pris dans sa gorge comme du ciment. Mme Andersen l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Ça ne va pas trop au lycée, lâcha-t-elle enfin, faisant se redresser sa mère sur son siège. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer à cause de… certaines choses et certaines personnes, et… je sais que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, mais…

\- Qu'y a-t-il Anna ? insista sa mère.

\- Je voudrais changer de lycée.

La jeune fille avait lancé cette dernière phrase comme une pierre, d'un ton ferme et décidé, mais la peur et l'incertitude brillaient dans ses yeux. Mme Andersen prit à cet instant la mesure du mal-être dans lequel se trouvait sa fille unique.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause de Hans ?

\- S'il te plaît… demanda Anna d'un ton suppliant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Peux-tu voir si c'est possible ? S'il te plaît Maman.

_ S'il te plaît. C'est la seule possibilité que j'ai de ne pas perdre Elsa. _

Mme Andersen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécise et surtout extrêmement inquiète.

\- Je vais me renseigner, répondit-elle.

\- Merci, murmura Anna avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle et, tandis que les pas dans le couloir s'éloignaient, Mme Andersen poussa un profond soupir, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle sans s'en être rendue compte. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de bureau et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle savait que sa fille avait eu des hauts et des bas ces derniers mois, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Anna allait _si_ mal. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à voir avec une histoire de cœur. Une fille, elle en était persuadée.

Changer Anna d'école était une possibilité, mais elle tenait auparavant à faire tout son possible pour l'aider, et pour cela, il lui fallait comprendre ce qui mettait sa fille dans un tel état. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis attrapa le téléphone fixe, alla dans le répertoire, et sélectionna le numéro de la maison de Mérida.

* * *

_ DRING DRING DRING_

\- Mérida, tu veux bien décrocher ? Je suis en plein jardinage là.

Mérida se pencha machinalement à la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, et vit sa mère à genoux en train de planter des fleurs. La jeune fille se leva et attrapa le téléphone qui était posé sur une petite table dans le couloir.

\- C'est pour moi ! cria-t-elle à sa mère une fois de retour dans sa chambre, après avoir vu s'afficher le numéro de la maison d'Anna.

Elle décrocha.

\- Allô Ginger ?

\- Mérida ? C'est Mme Andersen, la maman d'Anna. Je peux te parler quelques instants s'il te plaît ?

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr.

Mérida referma la fenêtre de sa chambre et se rassit sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? _Oh, j'espère qu'Anna n'a pas fait de conneries, ce serait tellement son genre..._

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la fois gêné et inquiet.

\- Comment va Anna en ce moment au lycée ?

La question prit la jeune fille totalement par surprise. Mal à l'aise, son visage afficha toute une série de moues et de grimaces accompagnées de mordillements de lèvres que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Heu… Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en espérant en savoir plus sur ce qui avait poussé la mère d'Anna à l'appeler.

\- Anna m'a demandé tout à l'heure si on pouvait la changer de lycée. Est-ce que tu as une explication pour ça ?

La mâchoire de Mérida se décrocha momentanément. Cette conversation allait de surprises en surprises, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Anna voulait changer de lycée ? Elle déprimait à cause d'Elsa, Mérida en avait parfaitement conscience et elle faisait tout son possible pour la soutenir, mais jamais Anna ne lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait _partir_.

\- Je… commença-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas _top_…

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ton était sec, et demandait clairement à l'adolescente de ne pas tourner trop longtemps autour du pot.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous le dire, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Mérida, je sais que ta loyauté est envers Anna. Mais je viens juste de découvrir qu'elle ne va visiblement pas bien _du tout_, je dois faire quelque chose. Est-ce que quelqu'un la harcèle en classe ? Est-ce que Hans continue de lui chercher des noises ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais… Ecoutez, c'est quelque chose qu'elle-même doit vous dire. Je… Je vais tout faire de mon côté pour arranger les choses, mais peut-être que la changer de lycée est la solution la moins pire. Si c'est possible. Il faudrait voir avec ses profs, ils doivent savoir comment on fait.

Elle s'interrompit et réfléchit quelques instants. Est-ce que c'était là la solution à tous les problèmes d'Anna ? C'était trop simple, elles allaient faire face aux mêmes soucis qu'avant si quelqu'un découvrait leur relation, sauf que cette fois les gens allaient croire en plus qu'Elsa l'avait forcée à changer de lycée. Ou un truc du genre. Dans tous les cas, ça retomberait sur Elsa.

Oui mais au moins, en changeant de lycée elle n'aurait plus à supporter ses cours de maths. C'était déjà une amélioration.

Mérida avala sa salive et poursuivit.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas dire des choses qu'Anna voudrait que je garde pour moi.

\- D'accord, répondit Mme Andersen, et la lycéenne sentit qu'il lui en coûtait beaucoup de ne pas insister. Bonne soirée Mérida. Merci d'avoir accepté de me répondre.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi… Et prenez bien soin d'Anna.

* * *

La mère d'Anna raccrocha. Elle était encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui mettait Anna dans de tels états. Si Mérida ne voulait rien dire, pensait-elle, c'est qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de _très_ préoccupant.

Une des remarques de la jeune fille lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait parlé de demander conseil à ses professeurs. Les profs voient ce qui se passe en classe. Ils auraient sûrement des choses à lui apprendre, eux.

Elle se souvint qu'une des professeurs d'Anna l'avait contactée, en décembre ou en janvier, quand Anna avait eu sa petite baisse de régime. C'était elle, et non sa prof principale, qui s'était inquiétée de savoir si tout allait bien, et qui lui avait dit d'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas. On pouvait définitivement dire que c'était le cas à présent.

Mme Andersen était certaine d'avoir noté le numéro de cette prof quelque part. Elle attrapa son agenda, et le feuilleta vivement. En date du dix décembre, dans l'encadré « Notes », elle retrouva noté au crayon de papier _« Mme Winter, prof de maths »_, suivi d'un numéro de portable.

Posant son agenda sur ses genoux, elle composa le numéro de téléphone. A la troisième sonnerie, une voix douce répondit.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô madame Winter ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Mme Andersen. Je voudrais vous parler au sujet d'Anna.

* * *

Le cœur d'Elsa battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient si moites et si tremblantes que le téléphone avait déjà failli lui échapper des doigts à deux reprises.

Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait tellement ! Sous ses grands airs d'adulte, elle n'avait pas réussi à masquer sa colère, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été super sympa avec Anna ces derniers jours. Alors que l'une des dernières choses qu'Anna lui avait dite, c'était qu'elles se verraient en cours, qu'elle verrait dans son regard que l'amour était là, qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Et elle n'avait été capable de lui lancer que des éclairs !

Elle pinça l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle était responsable de tous les soucis qu'Anna avait au lycée. Mais c'était autre chose d'entendre la mère de son amoureuse lui décrire à quel point elle était triste et misérable. Elle se doutait bien que c'était à cause d'elle qu'Anna voulait changer de lycée. Pour la protéger, sans doute. Mais que pouvait-elle dire à Mme Andersen ? _« Oui madame, vous comprenez votre fille est folle de moi, mais elle refuse de me fréquenter parce que je suis terrorisée à l'idée que le monde apprenne que je suis une perverse dégénérée… »_. Mauvaise idée.

Assis en face d'elle, Olaf suivait la conversation d'un air inquiet.

\- Vous pensez que vous pourrez lui parler ? demanda Mme Andersen.

Elsa grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

\- Oui. Oui, je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle en essayant de rendre sa voix la plus rassurante possible.

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama Mme Andersen. Demain matin, vous croyez que c'est possible ? Non attendez, se reprit-elle d'une voix assombrie par la déception avant qu'Elsa n'ait pu ajouter un mot, demain c'est samedi. Dans ce cas... il faudra attendre lundi... Ça fait tard, je vais essayer de voir si je peux la faire parler à quelqu'un... Est-ce que vous connaissez un bon spécialiste ? Un psychologue qui recevrait les samedi ?

Elsa hésita. Elle n'avait pas envie que Mme Andersen envoie sa fille voir un psy, pas parce qu'elle méprisait les thérapies, mais parce qu'égoïstement elle ne voulait pas qu'Anna confie sa relation interdite à un adulte, secret professionnel ou pas.

\- Je peux venir lui parler, s'entendit-elle répondre.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Mme Andersen, le soulagement largement audible dans sa voix. Mais... non, se reprit-elle, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas. J'habite à cinq minutes de chez vous.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche presque sans son autorisation. Etait-ce une décision judicieuse, ou la pire idée du siècle ? Elle verrait bien, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, de toute façon.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir… aider Anna ? demanda la mère d'Anna d'un ton à la fois surpris et plein d'espoir.

_ L'aider ? Pour ça il me faudrait un miracle... _

\- Peut-être, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

\- Ca me gène beaucoup, mais…

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques instants. Gênant. Olaf tentait par geste de savoir ce qui se passait. Il mima un téléphone, un point d'interrogation, et Elsa ouvrit les mains en haussant les épaules pour exprimer son ignorance. Il répondit par une série de moues et grimaces, finissant par mimer successivement le geste d'une corde au cou, d'une gorge tranchée et de veines taillées avec la cuillère à thé qu'il tenait à la main. Elsa était violemment partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de pleurer.

\- Vous avez de quoi noter ?

La question prit Elsa totalement par surprise, et elle attrapa un stylo et une feuille avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, et nota l'adresse d'Anna, chose tout à fait inutile, puisqu'elle savait très bien comment y aller.

\- Ce soir, c'est possible ?

\- J'arrive d'ici une demie heure, répondit-elle

Elle comptait profiter de ce délai pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Anna.

Mme Andersen se répandit en remerciements et en excuses avant de finalement raccrocher. Elsa poussa un long soupir.

\- Okay, dit Olaf, je crois que ce soir tu viens de battre le record de la situation la plus chelou de toute ta relation.

\- Oui, répondit Elsa en lui fourrant sans ménagement son téléphone dans les mains. Attends un peu que je me retrouve avec Anna _ET _sa mère. Si je ne me fais pas griller ce soir, je suis chanceuse. Je suis foutue, Olaf.

\- Tu as encore le temps de quitter le pays.

\- Pas sans Anna…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je plaisantais, ma belle.

Elsa s'effondra dans son canapé, et se frotta le front du plat de la main.

\- Putain, pas moi…

* * *

_DING DONG_

Mme Andersen se leva précipitamment pour ouvrir. Mme Winter se tenait sur le seuil, vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste bleu clair ouverte sur une chemise blanche. Ses yeux étaient légèrement auréolés de rouge, malgré tous ses efforts de maquillage et d'eau froide passée sur le visage, et ses lèvres étaient pincées pour ne pas trembler. Mais heureusement pour Elsa, Mme Andersen sembla ne pas remarquer ces deux éléments de son apparence, trop préoccupée par l'état inhabituel de sa fille pour se concentrer sur d'autres détails.

Elles échangèrent des politesses un peu maladroites, et Mme Andersen conduisit la jeune femme vers la chambre d'Anna. Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard gêné. La mère d'Anna toqua plus vigoureusement, et cette fois elles entendirent Anna bouger de l'autre côté de la porte, et le bruit d'une touche pressée sur un clavier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Où était passé l'habituel ton enjoué dans la voix d'Anna ? Dans la poitrine d'Elsa, son cœur se serra d'encore un cran.

\- Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu, répondit sa mère.

\- C'est pas le meilleur moment, croassa l'adolescente, comme si elle venait de s'arrêter à l'instant de pleurer. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

Mme Andersen regarda Elsa avec un regard désolé, et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte close.

\- J'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui veut te parler… pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

\- Qui ? demanda Anna, un soupçon de curiosité dans sa voix fatiguée, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle resta bouche bée en découvrant Elsa qui l'attendait sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elsa en compagnie de _sa_ mère. Dans _sa_ maison.

\- Elsa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Tu lui as dit que… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le cœur d'Elsa accéléra sa course dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure des questions d'Anna, et s'arrêta de battre lorsque la mère d'Anna se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur. L'enseignante avait envie de se cacher la tête dans les mains, de retourner à sa précédente sauvegarde, de disparaître de cette maison. Elle hurlait si fort à Anna dans sa tête qu'il était _impossible_ qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. _Merde Anna ! Réfléchis avant de parler ! _

Toujours déroutée, Mme Andersen se tourna vers sa fille et la fusilla du regard.

\- Anna ! réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton à la fois surpris et indigné. C'est quoi ces manières, vraiment ? Comment oses-tu parler ainsi, tutoyer une pr...

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un moment de réalisation. Elsa pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans une bulle au-dessus de son visage. La compréhension, l'incrédulité et la surprise se répandaient sur chacun de ses traits.

Elle regarda alternativement sa fille et sa prof de maths, qui avaient toutes les deux l'air coupable de celle qui sent venir de gros ennuis.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer de quoi tu veux parler ?

Anna soupira puis ouvrit la bouche. Elsa ferma les yeux et attendit, le cœur toujours à l'arrêt. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Un mensonge mal ficelé, une vérité déformée ? Mme Andersen était loin d'être stupide, tandis qu'elles... elles n'étaient que deux folles, deux adolescentes qui batifolaient avec le feu. Deux folles dans un jeu insensé.

\- Elsa et moi… commença-t-elle. Nous…

_Non Anna s'il te plaît non ne dis rien tais-toi... S'il te plaît mon amour, tais toi..._

Anna déglutit péniblement, et regarda sa prof de maths avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Je suis amoureuse d'elle, murmura-t-elle. Elle est amoureuse de moi.

* * *

**Goodness, voilà c'est dit.**

**Faut que j'attaque le 46 maintenant, qui n'est absolument pas commencé. Tellement pas commencé que j'ai même pas encore de fichier texte à son nom. Mais une partie du 47 est déjà écrite, ça compense un peu.**

**A quelle réaction vous attendez-vous de la part des parents d'Anna ? :)**

**A mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello !**

**Wow, la moitié des reviews commencent par « Oh mon dieu ». Je suis contente d'arriver à vous surprendre, même après 46 chapitres. La semaine prochaine, cette histoire aura 1 an. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à tenir aussi longtemps avec ces deux-là.**

**Vos reviews ont été géniales, et comme à chaque fois que je bloque, elles m'ont donné la dose de motivation nécessaire. Toute la fin, pas forcément dans les détails mais au moins tous les gros traits, sont très clairs dans ma tête, mais parfois les mots ne veulent tout simplement pas venir (ou alors HP4 que je suis en train de relire, et FF6 que je suis en train de finir sur DS sont autant de distractions à l'écriture, sans parler de la neige, des montagnes et de toutes mes occupations quotidiennes). **

**Tomberry, j'espère que tes ongles ont bien repoussé, tu risques d'en avoir besoin :p (au fait, y'a des Tomberry dans FF6 ? Je n'en ai pas rencontré un seul !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

Il y eut un silence presque effrayant dans la pièce, mais dans la tête de chacune des trois femmes, un vacarme sans nom retentissait.

L'esprit d'Elsa avait éclaté en un millier d'exclamations affolées. Anna mordait sa lèvre inférieur avec force, comme pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Les yeux de Mme Andersen étaient écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte, et son regard ne cessait d'aller d'Anna à Elsa. La ressemblance avec sa fille était impressionnante en cet instant.

\- V-vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Anna hocha la tête, et les pires craintes de Mme Andersen semblèrent confirmées.

\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches tout ça ?! Non, inutile de me répondre, je peux me faire une bonne idée. Et _vous _! s'exclama-t-elle en pivotant vers Elsa. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez prête à venir chez moi un vendredi soir !

Elsa recula instinctivement d'un pas. Anna reconnut immédiatement les prémices d'une colère dont sa mère avait le secret, et elle sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner dans ses veines. Il était _hors de question_ qu'elle reste sans réagir. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle ne laisserait pas sa mère agresser Elsa comme celle d'Olaf l'avait fait.

Elle s'avança et s'interposa entre sa mère et sa petite amie.

\- Maman, dit-elle fermement, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

\- M'expliquer quoi ? répliqua Mme Andersen. Que c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ? J'ai passé des _semaines_ à te voir dans des états pas possibles, Anna ! Des semaines à me demander ce qui n'allait pas chez toi ! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu... tu...

\- Oui maman, coupa Anna d'un ton catégorique. Je sors avec Elsa. Et avant que tu paniques, _oui_ je suis consentante, et _non_ elle ne m'a pas forcée.

Elsa, qui n'avait rien dit, pas bougé jusqu'à présent, regarda Anna avec stupéfaction et admiration. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réaction de la part de la lycéenne. Au lycée, c'était toujours Mérida qui rentrait dans le lard des autres, Anna restait systématiquement en retrait. Alors face à sa mère, sa mère en colère ? _Anna a définitivement beaucoup plus de courage que moi..._

Les trois femmes sursautèrent en entendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

\- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! lança une voix joyeuse au rez-de-chaussée.

\- On est en haut, cria Mme Andersen à son mari, en passant la tête à travers la porte laissée ouverte.

Elsa se tendit encore un peu. _Le père d'Anna, donc. Il ne manquait plus que ça. _

M. Andersen monta les escaliers. Sa journée avait du être agréable, car il avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur et était plein d'entrain. Il arriva devant la chambre d'Anna, et s'interrompit en voyant Elsa. Il resta un instant surpris de trouver une tierce personne à cet endroit, puis il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme, qu'il salua d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonjour, dit-il à Elsa avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'Anna. Qui êtes... commença-t-il, mais sa femme le coupa immédiatement.

\- Voici la copine d'Anna.

_ Ça, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair_, pensa Elsa.

\- La cop... oh !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en une expression de surprise, puis il reprit une contenance et tendit la main à Elsa. Sa poigne était chaude et chaleureuse, et Elsa fit tout son possible pour empêcher la sienne de trembler.

\- Bienvenue ! dit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

_Bienvenue ? _Elsa déglutit avec difficulté, et entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose - n'importe quoi - mais aucun son n'accepta de franchir ses lèvres, et elle resta stupidement muette face au père de sa petite amie. Elle ne faisait certainement pas une bonne première impression. Au moins, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner qu'Anna sorte avec une fille... sauf qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, évidemment.

_ Il va me falloir un bon avocat pour me sortir de là,_ pensa-t-elle sombrement. Elle imagina soudain la police arriver et lui passer les menottes, Anna hurler tandis que sa mère la retenait par la taille, M. Andersen la regarder partir sans aucune trace de sourire sur son visage rouge de colère.

Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'être successivement plongé dans un bain brûlant puis glacé.

Elle referma la bouche sans avoir prononcé un seul mot et serra les dents - c'était la seule façon d'empêcher ses lèvres de trembler.

\- On ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? demanda M. Andersen en penchant légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux la regarder.

\- Si, acquiesça sa femme, les lèvres pincées.

Les yeux fixés sur ses parents, Anna redoutait ce qui allait fatalement suivre.

\- Ah, je me disais bien ! Où ?

\- En réunion parents-professeurs, répondit une fois de plus sa mère, toujours avec ce même ton désapprobateur.

Anna pouvait presque sentir les os d'Elsa trembler. Elle avait envie de lui prendre la main, mais elle avait l'impression d'être paralysée. Tout son corps, et même son cerveau, semblaient muselés depuis qu'elle avait fait l'erreur, la _fatale_ erreur, de gaffer aussi stupidement devant sa mère. _Sept tours, putain, sept tours on a dit !_ Mais enfin, pouvait-elle s'attendre à voir Elsa débarquer devant sa chambre, avec sa mère, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre... qu'une prof ?

\- En réu... quoi ? s'exclama M. Andersen, semblant finalement comprendre. Mais... attends, quand tu disais « sa copine », tu...

Il était visiblement incapable de produire une phrase cohérente, et Elsa comprit d'où Anna tenait cette manie de bredouiller autant quand elle était stressée.

Son regard ne cessait de passer d'Anna à Elsa et à sa femme.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit cette dernière, et d'un geste vigoureux, elle l'entraîna dans le couloir. Anna et Elsa entendirent le claquement d'une porte, puis des mots inaudibles, au milieu desquels un grand « ta fille » suivi quelques secondes après par « une prof ! » résonnaient.

\- Il faut que je t'embrasse avant de mourir, dit Anna, et elle s'avança d'un pas pour prendre enfin la main d'Elsa dans la sienne.

\- Mais... et... s'ils sortent ?

\- Comme ça ils auront la preuve en image.

Elle lâcha la main d'Elsa et prit à pleines poignées le col de sa veste, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec une passion presque désespérée. Elsa sentit ses jambes céder sous le mélange de peur et de stress qui l'étranglait, et elle tomba dans les bras d'Anna qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Pardon, murmura Elsa, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et la tête baissée.

\- Pardon pour quoi ? s'exclama Anna avec surprise. C'est moi qui vient de tout faire foirer, pas toi !

\- Pardon pour avoir été horrible avec toi cette semaine. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Il y avait un million de choses qu'Anna avait envie de dire, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, avec ses parents autour et l'incertitude quant à leur réaction. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que sa main libre attrapait celle d'Elsa.

\- Je t'ai vue avec Hans, avoua Elsa. Je... j'ai pas supporté de te voir avec lui.

\- Quoi, au CDI ? Il essayait de me réconforter, cet idiot ! Comme si j'avais envie de...

Un «_ Non !_ » aigu et tonitruant les fit sursauter, et les mots d'Anna moururent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers la porte de sa chambre.

_\- Donne-moi une une seule bonne raison de ne pas appeler la police !_

Elles n'entendirent pas la réponse de M. Andersen. Dans le corps d'Anna, chaque cellule venait de passer en état d'alerte, et elle se leva d'un bond sans attendre une confirmation de son cerveau. _Pas toi maman, putain pas toi !_

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna vers Elsa, dont le visage épouvanté avait pris une teinte verdâtre, cadavérique.

\- Ça ne finira pas en catastrophe, je te le promets.

Une fois dans le couloir, la porte refermée derrière elle, elle serra les poings, carra ses épaules, leva le menton et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte, la poussant si fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur. Ses parents se figèrent, et leurs regards se tournèrent vers Anna. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur fille avec un air si déterminé.

\- Tu veux une bonne raison de ne pas appeler la police ? demanda Anna en se dressant de toute sa petite taille face à sa mère, les poings sur les hanches. Moi j'en ai une : si tu le fais, je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. JAMAIS !

\- Anna, tenta M. Anderson d'un ton apaisant.

\- Non ! cria l'adolescente. _Vous_ allez m'écouter ! Tout le monde a l'air de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, mais ça suffit ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai menti, pourquoi je ne vous ai pas parlé de mes _histoires de cœur _? demanda-t-elle en encadrant ces trois derniers mots de guillemets formés avec ses doigts. C'est parce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille merveilleuse et géniale, une fille qui m'aime elle aussi, qui me fait rire, qui est intéressante, et qui me rend heureuse. Et le problème, c'est que le monde entier ne veut pas me laisser en paix deux minutes, parce que cette fille c'est ma prof de maths. _Oui_ c'est ma prof de maths ! répéta-t-elle encore plus fort alors que sa mère ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Et toi tu ne penses qu'à la dénoncer ? Parce que t'as entendu des histoires glauques, et donc t'oublies de te demander ce que j'en pense _moi _? Est-ce que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'on a déjà traversé toutes les deux ?

Elle s'interrompit, chancelante, le regard fixé sur sa mère qui recula et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

\- J'ai _besoin_ que tu sois de mon côté, maman.

Mme Andersen se mordilla les lèvres. L'expression désapprobatrice avait disparu de son visage, remplacée par une inquiétude purement maternelle.

\- Anna... écoute... depuis décembre, je te vois rentrer de l'école avec un comportement complètement différent, je t'entends pleurer parfois dans ta chambre, certains soirs tu ne veux pas parler, d'autres tu ne souris pas, comme si tu étais malheureuse. Et toujours cet air stressé et angoissé quand tu rêvasses et que tu crois qu'on ne te regarde pas.

\- C'est pas de la faute d'Elsa, coupa Anna d'une voix adoucie.

\- Peut-être. Mais mets-toi à notre place, nous tes parents, qui te voyons rentrer le soir l'air totalement déprimée, qui refuse de dire ce qui ne va pas, allant même jusqu'à demander à changer de lycée ! Tu sais ce qu'on a pensé, nous ?

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, et elle regarda son mari d'un air presque implorant. M. Andersen se redressa et se racla la gorge.

\- Je vais aller lui parler cinq minutes, à ta prof, dit-il, l'air légèrement inconfortable.

\- Empêche-la de s'enfuir, répondit Anna sans quitter sa mère du regard.

Une fois la porte refermée, Mme Andersen prit son visage dans ses mains, les doigts pressés sur ses tempes et les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce qui n'allait pas, pendant tous ces mois. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas heureuse. Pourquoi tu refusais de me parler. Je me disais, ce garçon qui est en train de lui briser le cœur, si je découvre qui c'est je lui fais la peau. Et un jour je t'ai entendue au téléphone, et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était une fille. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que tu pouvais m'en parler, que ça ne nous posait pas de problèmes, mais...

\- Je ne _pouvais pas_ t'en parler, maman !

\- Oui mais je ne le savais pas ! Alors j'ai pensé que c'était ma faute, et tu n'imagines pas combien je m'en suis voulu, tellement voulu !

\- Ta faute de quoi ? demanda Anna avec surprise.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'osais pas me le dire, que tu sortais avec une fille ! j'ai cru que tu avais peur de ma réaction, que tu pensais que j'étais de... de ces parents, ces horribles parents qui...

\- Qui veulent appeler la police parce que la copine de leur fille ne leur convient pas ? demanda durement Anna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mme Andersen regarda sa fille, l'air extrêmement coupable, et tellement misérable avec ses larmes qui luisaient sur son visage.

\- J'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez des cons d'homophobes, papa et toi. Bon, j'étais pas certaine à 300% que vous sauteriez au plafond, mais... j'avais confiance en vous pour ça. Je ne pouvais juste... pas vous en parler. C'était pas Elsa qui me brisait le cœur, ajouta Anna. C'était... tout ça, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras, comme pour englober l'univers tout entier. C'était la peur qu'on nous découvre, c'était Hans qui me suivait dans la rue, c'était mon connard de proviseur qui arrêtait pas de soupçonner Elsa...

Anna s'assit au bord du lit de ses parents, et raconta à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Hans l'avait outée au lycée, sa révélation et la rumeur qui avait suivi. Elle lui expliqua comment Elsa avait rompu avec elle pour ne pas se mettre en danger, et leur porte de sortie trouvée sous la forme d'une fausse petite amie qui avait mis fin à la rumeur. Enfin, comment elle avait réalisé récemment l'étendue de son égoïsme, de son aveuglement et de son inconscience, la décision qu'elle avait prise, et comment elle s'était retrouvée, par sa propre faute, le cœur brisé.

\- Tu vois, elle est peut-être ma prof, elle a autorité et tout et tout, mais elle n'a jamais, jamais profité de moi de quelque manière que ce soit. A dire vrai, elle était plutôt morte de trouille la plupart du temps. En fait, ajouta-t-elle sombrement, c'est plutôt moi qu'on devrait balancer à la police pour tentative délibérée de destruction de carrière.

\- Quand même Anna, c'était tellement...

\- Inconscient ? Fou ? La plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ?

Mme Andersen soupira.

\- Et ses parents à elle, ils réagissent comment ? Ils sont au courant ?

\- Ses parents à elle, répondit Anna d'une voix morne, ils ne sont plus là pour donner leur avis.

Il y eut quelques coups portés sur la porte de la chambre, interrompant leur conversation, et empêchant Mme Andersen de réagir. Anna se tourna vers son père, qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Mlle Winter est rentrée chez elle, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Anna.

\- Anna, tu peux nous laisser un instant ?

\- Si c'est pour parler de ma copine, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir, répliqua l'adolescente avec défi.

\- Très bien, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, elle tremblait et elle pleurait sans s'arrêter. Elle était convaincue, je crois, qu'on allait la dénoncer. Je lui ai dit qu'on n'appellerait ni le lycée, ni la police, et qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait retourner chez elle, que c'était encore un peu tôt pour l'inviter à dîner, et je lui ai promis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Anna, que tu l'appellerais dès que tu aurais fini de discuter avec ta mère.

Des larmes de soulagement montèrent aux yeux d'Anna, et elle se jeta au cou de son père.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se pencha vers sa mère et la serra à son tour contre elle.

\- Je suis contente que vous sachiez enfin la vérité. J'en pouvais plus de ne rien vous dire.

Elle libéra sa mère de son étreinte et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Mme Andersen leva les yeux vers son mari.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui elle voulait parler.

\- Elle a tenu à m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une perverse dégénérée, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Une... _perverse dégénérée _? s'étonna Mme Andersen.

\- Ce sont ces propres mots. Elle a l'air de s'en vouloir beaucoup. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle était très, très amoureuse d'Anna, et que si elle n'avait pas été sa prof et Anna son élève, elle l'aurait aimée quand même.

\- C'est tout de même pas normal, cette situation, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air très jeune, quand même, elle ne doit avoir que quelques années de plus qu'Anna. Et je vois parfaitement Anna faire une chose pareille.

\- Oui, moi aussi, admit Mme Andersen.

\- Ce qui m'embête le plus, ajouta-t-il, c'est que ça veut dire que le bonheur d'Anna va dépendre de sa capacité à garder cette relation secrète le plus longtemps possible.

Il eut une grimace qui signifiait « Avec Anna, c'est pas gagné ».

Mme Andersen essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main, se leva et brandit le menton en avant, avec le même air de défi qu'avait eu sa fille, quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Oui, mais elle pourra compter sur nous pour la soutenir, affirma-t-elle.

* * *

Anna descendit en courant les escaliers et se rua vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste si fort qu'il lui laissa une douleur vive dans l'épaule. Elle pencha la tête par l'ouverture et regarda dans la rue, plissant les yeux pour voir le plus loin possible, à travers les arbres plantés sur le trottoir et les voitures en stationnement.

Elsa n'était plus là.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Anna eut envie de mettre ses baskets et de courir la rattraper, mais avant même qu'elle n'esquisse le premier geste, elle se ravisa. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle avait déjà fait une connerie grosse comme la Lune ce soir, inutile d'en faire une deuxième.

Mais était-ce vraiment une connerie ? Au moins, maintenant sa mère savait ce qu'il se passait. Pourrait-elle l'avoir dans son camp ? Pourrait-elle les protéger si quelque chose tournait mal ? Elle espérait qu'elle ne retourne pas sa veste... mais non, se rassura Anna. Ses parents ne feraient jamais quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre malheureuse, elle en était persuadée - ou elle avait envie d'en être persuadée.

La petite rousse referma la porte d'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Ses parents étaient toujours dans la leur, mais quand elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, elle les entendit sortir et descendre les escaliers. Le dîner promettait d'être épique, ce soir.

Elle se jeta sur son fauteuil de bureau et s'empara de son téléphone, qui était resté à côté de son ordinateur. Pas d'appel, pas de messages, rien. Elle regarda le visage de sa prof, sur la photo de classe qu'elle avait mise en fond d'écran, tandis qu'elle attendait qu'elle réponde à son appel. Enfin, elle décrocha.

\- Allô Anna ? C'est Olaf, je me suis permis de répondre, Elsa est sous la douche là, je crois qu'elle est en train d'essayer de se noyer.

Si le jeune homme avait voulu la décoincer et la faire rire, c'était réussi. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue, maintenant.

\- Oh... et heu, comment elle va ?

\- Elle est toujours sous le choc. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien, avoua l'adolescente. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de filtre entre ma bouche et mon cerveau.

\- Comme quand tu lui fais une déclaration d'amour en pleine salle de classe ? se moqua le garçon.

_Ah ouais tiens, j'avais fait fort pour ce coup-là aussi..._

\- M'en parles pas, ça reste l'un des jours les plus épiques de ma vie.

\- Bon et au final tes parents, comment ils ont réagi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que les tiens, répliqua Anna.

\- Olaf ?

La lointaine voix d'Elsa parvint jusqu'aux aux oreilles d'Anna à travers le téléphone.

\- Olaf, c'est Anna ? Passe-la moi. _Tout de suite_.

Il y eut un bruit, celui de l'échange de mains probablement.

\- Anna ?

Sa voix n'était plus étouffée par la distance. Le cœur de l'adolescente se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Etait-ce l'appréhension ?

\- Anna, tu sais que si je fais un ulcère ou une crise cardiaque ce sera entièrement de ta faute ?

\- Moi aussi je suis contente d'entendre ta voix, répondit Anna avec soulagement. Au fait, tu sais que j'ai fait pleurer ma mère en lui racontant ce qu'il nous était arrivé ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de m'arracher les cheveux à leur sujet ?

\- Ah mais il est hors de question que tu abîmes tes cheveux, je les aime trop !

Il y eut un blanc, comme si toutes deux venaient de se rappeler qu'elles étaient sensé être séparées.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ? demanda Elsa. Je veux dire... tous les soirs ?

Anna sourit et répondit par l'affirmative. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de chuchoter, désormais.

* * *

Le dîner fut bizarre, comme elle s'y était attendue. Ses parents - sa mère, surtout - ne cessèrent de la bombarder de questions. Sa mère voulut savoir si elle comptait toujours changer de lycée, mais comme Anna lui demanda son avis, elle répondit que la chose la plus sage, c'était de ne pas faire de vagues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après tout, elle ne serait plus à Arendelle à partir de septembre.

Lorsque Anna alla se coucher cette nuit-là, elle se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois. La tristesse d'être séparée d'Elsa avait été effacée par les instants qu'elle avait passé avec elle au téléphone juste avant de s'endormir, bercée par sa voix adorable, et le sourire que lui avait lancé sa mère au moment de lui dire bonne nuit avait balayé les derniers doutes qu'Anna avait à son sujet. Le bac allait redevenir sa priorité et son angoisse numéro un, et ça avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant.

Et de fait, la totalité de son week-end fut consacrée aux révisions. Quand elle arriva au lycée le lundi matin, après une agréable balade matinale en scooter où elle avait fait la course avec une certaine voiture bleue, ses amis ne purent manquer de constater le changement radical dans son humeur, par rapport à la semaine précédente.

\- Toi, t'as passé un bon week-end, lança Tiana une fois qu'Anna fut assise parmi eux sur ce banc qui était leur préféré.

\- Ça tient en deux mots, répondit la petite rousse. Coming-out.

Mérida et Kristoff interrompirent leur conversation, Rapunzel releva la tête de son téléphone et Alice referma son livre sur ses genoux avec un claquement sec. Tous braquèrent leur attention vers Anna.

\- Et... ça s'est bien passé ? risqua Tiana.

\- Bah, ils ont pas eu la meilleure des réactions du monde, mais compte-tenu des circonstances, ils ont été plutôt pas mal !

* * *

Avoir dix-huit ans, c'est quand même quelque chose de très symbolique.

Quand Anna se réveilla ce vendredi matin, avec seulement un jour de plus que la veille à son actif, mais un an de plus au regard de l'administration, elle se sentait d'une force et d'une énergie à soulever des montagnes. _Ça y est, je suis majeure._

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent ses parents d'une même voix lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine.

Sa mère se leva et l'étouffa dans un câlin.

\- Ma petite fille a tellement grandi ! murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Anna rougit et se dégagea de sa mère pour se servir un bol de céréales. Comme c'était son anniversaire, elle agrémenta son petit déjeuner d'une demi tablette de chocolat - lait, noisettes et cranberries, ses préférées. Ensuite, comme elle était en retard, elle courut dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer, se tressa les cheveux à l'arrache et enfila son casque sur sa tête avant même d'avoir lacé ses bottines.

Elle voulait absolument croiser Elsa sur son trajet ce matin.

* * *

Il n'y eut aucune trace d'Elsa sur la route, et lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, la petite voiture bleue était déjà là, à sa place habituelle.

Tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Y compris les hypocrites de sa classe, comme Oriane ou Sabrina, qui contrairement à Hans et à ses potes, n'avaient jamais présenté d'excuses à Anna. Mérida et Tiana étaient en pleine forme, et toutes trois s'amusèrent beaucoup à faire réagir des anticorps dans des boîtes de pétri, pendant le cours de SVT.

Assise au soleil, pour profiter des derniers instants de leur pause de midi, ses pensées étaient concentrées sur le cours de maths à venir. Malgré toutes ses allées et venues dans les couloirs proches de la salle des professeurs, elle n'avait pas croisé Elsa. Pas de message sur son téléphone non plus. _Peut-être qu'elle ne connaît pas ma date de naissance_, songea Anna tandis qu'elle regardait sur son portable pour la centième fois. Mais même les documentalistes lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire lorsqu'elle s'y arrêta en sortant du self pour rendre un magasine scientifique et un livre de révisions.

Elle leva la tête, machinalement, vers la façade du deuxième étage. Son regard s'immobilisa au niveau de la huitième fenêtre en partant de la droite. Combien de fois avait-elle regardé cette fenêtre, espérant voir une chevelure blonde tressée ?

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la salle, et Anna continua de regarder avec espoir.

\- Hé Anna, reviens sur Terre !

La petite rousse sursauta et secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Tiana.

\- On monte, ça sonne dans cinq minutes.

\- Ah...

Le regard de Mérida se dirigea vers ce qu'Anna fixait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elsa venait de s'avancer vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, et disparut de son champ de vision un instant plus tard.

Le cours de maths s'écoula, beaucoup plus agréable que ceux de la semaine précédente. Une ou deux fois, alors que tout le monde était penché sur son travail, elle la regarda, et Elsa lui sourit discrètement en retour. Pendant toute la séance, Anna espéra quelque chose, une allusion, une plaisanterie, un petit mot écrit sur une feuille d'exercices. Quand la fin de l'heure arriva, elle imagina même que ses amies allaient lui faire le coup du goûter d'anniversaire en plein cours, mais quand la sonnerie retentit, rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Anna quitta le lycée sans qu'Elsa ne lui ait souhaité son anniversaire.

Tant pis, elle le lui dirait ce soir au téléphone, c'était pas comme si elles pouvaient le fêter ensemble de toute façon.

Sa mère était déjà rentrée et s'affairait dans la cuisine quand Anna arriva à la maison. Elle l'éjecta sans sommation de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps d'attraper un truc à manger, alors l'adolescente monta directement à l'étage, prit une douche puis se posa en peignoir devant sa console tout en grignotant des biscuits au chocolat issus de sa réserve personnelle, cachée sous son lit. Elle avait des devoirs bien sûr, mais c'était son anniversaire, et sa partie de Kingdom Hearts était beaucoup plus intéressante que son cours de chimie.

Après deux heures à taper sur des monstres, elle entendit son père rentrer du travail, et décida qu'il était grand temps de s'habiller. Pendant qu'elle achevait de brosser ses cheveux, devant le miroir de la salle de bains, elle entendit de nouveau le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Sa mère qui rentrait de courses de dernière minute, probablement. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le miroir, et décida finalement d'ajouter un trait de crayon sous ses yeux. Elle avait bien senti l'odeur d'un gâteau en train de cuire, alors tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle ait l'air jolie sur les photos où elle soufflerait ses bougies. Elle sortit de la pièce pile à l'instant où sa mère l'appela.

\- Anna ! Tu descends ?

La petite rousse descendit les escaliers, forçant un sourire à étirer ses lèvres. Le plaisir d'avoir un dîner d'anniversaire ne suffisait pas à compenser la tristesse de ne pas avoir eu de message d'Elsa.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit que la table avait été dressée dans le salon, comme lors des repas importants. Et quatre assiettes étaient posées sur la table, au lieu des trois habituelles.

Anna se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elsa se trouvait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait les joues roses, l'air surprise de se trouver ici, et un paquet-cadeau dans les mains. Derrière elle, les parents d'Anna souriaient timidement, un sourire qui faisait l'écho du bonheur de leur fille en cet instant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Anna, dit Elsa en lui tendant le cadeau.

* * *

**A mercredi prochain,**

**Ankou**


	47. Chapter 47

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis grave à la bourre, ce chapitre a été terminé il y a genre douze minutes. Quelques instants de plus et on n'était plus mercredi ! Du coup je vais faire short pour l'intro.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews. Et j'hallucine complètement en voyant les stats d'aujourd'hui. Il y en a qui ont fait refresh toutes les 3 minutes ou quoi ?**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Note****: Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre quelques éléments de conversation en anglais. J'espère que ça ne vous posera pas de problème pour la compréhension.**

**TW**** : Vous trouverez aussi des maths. Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

La nuit était noire lorsqu'Elsa ouvrit la porte, et le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître de nombreuses étoiles. L'air était doux, on pouvait sentir que l'été n'était plus très loin désormais. C'était la météo idéale pour une promenade au clair de lune, parfait pour clôturer un agréable rendez-vous.

\- Attends ! dit Anna.

Elsa se retourna, et la petite rousse la tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied. Elsa savait ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle en avait eu envie elle aussi, à mainte reprises au cours du dîner, mais elle n'avait pas osé. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte du salon. Elle était fermée, mais elle savait que les parents d'Anna n'étaient pas loin, à quelques mètres à peine. Pouvait-elle l'embrasser là ? Que diraient ses parents s'ils sortaient ? _Ils viennent de t'inviter à dîner pour l'anniversaire de leur fille, _dit la voix de la sagesse dans sa tête, _tu peux les rayer de la liste des dangers potentiels_. Elle était encore surprise qu'ils aient décidé de l'inviter. C'était si tôt !

Elle se laissa faire quand Anna prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Merci, dit l'adolescente en levant les yeux vers son visage.

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Anna. J'en reviens toujours pas, d'ailleurs.

Le silence les enveloppa toutes les deux. Elsa regardait ses mains, qu'Anna caressait, distraitement ou consciemment, elle n'aurait su le dire. La porte du salon était toujours fermée. Si elle voulait l'embrasser, c'était maintenant...

Elle dégagea doucement ses mains de celles d'Anna, et les posa sur ses joues. La petite rousse avança d'un pas, leurs ventres, leurs poitrines se touchaient presque, et Elsa pencha son visage et embrassa les lèvres qu'Anna lui offrait. Elle hésita à interrompre le baiser, mais la langue d'Anna caressa ses lèvres et ses mains qui étaient posées sur la taille d'Elsa se serrèrent davantage, comme pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter. Quand est-ce qu'elles pourraient à nouveau s'embrasser comme ça ? Alors tant pis si ses parents choisissaient cet instant pour sortir du salon, tant pis si quelqu'un sonnait, tant pis si une entité supérieure assistait à la scène en riant, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance c'était Anna.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rentrer avec toi, murmura l'adolescente contre ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Je te promets que je ne sortirai pas par la fenêtre.

\- Je vais essayer de prétendre que c'est pour le mieux, souffla Elsa tout en l'embrassant sur le front, à la lisière de ses cheveux.

\- Et je vais essayer de te croire.

\- Je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Anna hocha la tête, et serra ses bras autour de la taille d'Elsa, qu'elle attira contre elle. La jeune blonde pouvait sentir son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine, sentir la chaleur de son corps, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle posa son menton sur sa chevelure et prit une profonde inspiration, emplissant ses poumons et sa mémoire d'un parfum qu'elle ne sentirait pas de nouveau avant bien trop longtemps.

\- Je t'aime Elsa, dit la petite rousse en serrant la jeune femme encore plus fort contre elle.

Un frisson - un agréable frisson - la secoua, comme si son cœur venait d'entamer une danse de la joie, ou une valse à quatre temps avec un autre de ses organes, son cerveau peut-être, ou son estomac. Un gémissement menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque cette bouche qu'elle adorait embrasser se posa sur sa clavicule, remonta vers sa gorge et tenta de se perdre dans son cou. Non, ses parents étaient trop près, elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Elsa recula, et sa main trouva la poignée de la porte. L'air de la nuit emplit l'entrée de la maison, un vent qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt soufflait à présent, et Elsa, après un dernier baiser, sortit dans la rue sombre et silencieuse.

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait dîné, passé la soirée avec les parents d'Anna, et elle avait survécu.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru une chose pareille une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'elle entendait à travers les portes fermées les cris d'Anna et de sa mère.

Elle refit à pieds le trajet qu'elle avait parcouru le vendredi précédent. Le chemin semblait plus court sans le stress et sans l'angoisse, et elle arriva à la statue de Jeanne d'Arc sans s'en être rendue compte. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'y arrêter pour essuyer ses larmes, cette fois.

Les parents d'Anna n'avaient rien dit qui risquait de déclencher un malaise, et même s'ils avaient parlé du lycée à plusieurs reprises, le sujet de son métier avait été consciencieusement évité. _Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien j'aimerais ne jamais avoir été sa prof, et l'avoir rencontrée d'une autre façon, _avait-elle dit à M. Andersen, lorsqu'il était venu lui parler dans la chambre d'Anna._ Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus voir à chaque vois ce regard de reproche, et cette accusation silencieuse de détournement de mineur._

Tout de même, elle venait de survivre avec brio à son premier dîner familial, et elle se sentait comme si elle venait d'achever une mission particulièrement stressante et difficile dans un jeu vidéo. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à son point de sauvegarde, tout raconter à Olaf, et aller se coucher.

Elle arriva aux pieds de son immeuble, ouvrit la porte et monta les escaliers.

\- Bonsoir !

La personne qui descendait les escaliers face à elle l'arracha de ses pensées. Elle reconnut sa voisine du deuxième, qui tenait un gros sac poubelle à la main.

\- Bonsoir Mme Bulda.

\- Comment va Anna ? demanda la femme avec un sourire amical.

Elle se demanda, surprise et inquiète, pourquoi sa voisine lui posait une telle question, puis elle se rappela qu'Anna était aussi la baby-sitter de ses enfants.

\- Bien, répondit-elle. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'exclama sa voisine. Je penserai à lui trouver un petit cadeau. Ah là là, elle va pouvoir faire plein de choses, maintenant qu'elle est majeure.

\- Oui... j'imagine.

_Est-ce que ça existe, le détournement de majeur ?_

\- Bonne soirée, dit-elle finalement, et elle reprit son ascension jusqu'au quatrième étage.

Elle avait à peine sorti ses clés de son sac qu'Olaf ouvrait la porte pour la faire entrer. Il avait l'air à la fois surexcité et inquiet.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'ôter sa veste et ses chaussures.

Elsa se jeta sur le canapé et laissa échapper un impressionnant soupir. Le garçon s'assit en face d'elle, et sa colocataire commença à tout lui raconter.

Non, elle ne l'aurait définitivement pas parié, une semaine plus tôt

* * *

_ Elsa attrapa son téléphone qui vibrait sur son bureau. Un numéro s'affichait, un numéro qui n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire mais qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle décrocha._

_ \- Allô Mme Winter ?_

_ Elsa s'immobilisa. Elle savait d'où venait ce numéro. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de la mère d'Anna._

_ Son souffle se coupa bruyamment. Comment retenir sa panique dans un moment comme celui-ci ?_

_ \- O-oui ?_

_ \- S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi. _

_ \- P-pardon ?_

_ Avait-elle mal entendu ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait dit, la menace d'appeler la police, d'appeler le lycée, comment... comment pouvait-elle avoir changé d'avis ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui avoir fait changer d'avis ?_

_ La réponse devait être évidente : Anna. _

_ \- Écoutez, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon. J'imagine que c'est la surprise, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'attendais pour... enfin, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'Anna... Mais je comprends. Je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir menacée._

_ Elsa resta silencieuse après ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, comment elle devait réagir... Non, en fait elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle n'osait pas... elle avait beaucoup trop peur de la réponse, beaucoup trop peur d'entendre un _non_._

_ Mais elle devait poser la question. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait être aussi courageuse qu'Anna, et être capable de faire face. _

_ Elle déglutit, ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas que sa voix se mette à trembler._

_ \- Est-ce que je peux continuer à voir Anna ?_

_ \- Mme Winter... commença Mme Andersen._

_ \- Elsa, l'interrompit l'enseignante._

_ \- Elsa, reprit la femme. Vendredi, Anna fête ses dix-huit ans. Voulez-vous venir dîner avec nous ?_

* * *

Anna n'avait pas quitté le petit nuage sur lequel elle se trouvait depuis le matin de son anniversaire. Elle avait eu un week-end tellement magique ! Ses amis lui avaient monté tout un jeu de pistes chez Kristoff, entre la maison, le grenier et le jardin, alliant énigmes, maths et souvenirs de leurs aventures. Le jeu l'avait conduite à une énorme boîte de chocolats, un t-shirt geek, un livre sur les femmes scientifiques célèbres et une cravate Gryffondor (« c'est mieux qu'un gros sweat informe pour draguer dans un bar lesbien », avait dit Meg quand elle avait déballé son cadeau).

Mais son plus beau cadeau, ç'avait été la présence d'Elsa au dîner avec ses parents. Sa mère devait vraiment vouloir se faire pardonner pour avoir été jusqu'à l'inviter. En tout cas si c'était pour cette raison, ça avait bien marché, car Anna ne lui en voulait plus du tout d'avoir sur-réagi.

Sur sa table de nuit reposait le cadeau d'Elsa : une peluche représentant Vivi, son personnage de Final Fantasy préféré. Elle l'avait trouvée adorable et s'était jetée au cou d'Elsa, mais ses parents avaient regardé le cadeau avec surprise, comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à autre chose de la part de Mme Winter, pour les dix-huit ans de sa petite amie. Mais lorsque Anna était allée se coucher et qu'elle avait pris le petit mage noir avec elle, elle avait senti quelque chose de bizarre, de rigide dans les vêtements de Vivi. Sous les replis de son chapeau jaune et dans le revers de sa veste bleue, elle avait trouvé un bon pour une invitation au restaurant (« _à utiliser à partir de septembre_ »), un bon pour une soirée ciné, et un bon pour _« un week-end en amoureuses, le plus loin possible d'Arendelle »_.

Elle avait hâte, tellement hâte de pouvoir les utiliser.

* * *

« La logique floue se base sur la théorie mathématique des ensembles flous. En introduisant la notion de 'degré' dans la vérification d'une condition, cette condition peut alors être dans un état autre que 'vrai' ou 'faux'. La logique floue permet de prendre en compte des imprécisions et des incertitudes. »

_ Ok, jusque-là ça va._

Anna continua à guider sa lecture de la pointe de son crayon.

« Un système de règles basées sur la logique floue est appelé un système d'inférence flou. Il permet de prendre des décisions complexes pouvant rappeler le mode de pensée humain. »

_Là ça devient cool._

L'exemple qui illustrait la notion mathématique qu'Anna était en train de découvrir prenait place dans un jeu vidéo. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves continuaient à faire des exercices sur les probas, exercices qu'elle avait déjà terminé. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé, dix minutes plus tôt, si les probabilités pouvaient aider à comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau et comment elles pouvaient être employées en intelligence artificielle, elle s'était retrouvée avec un cours qui dépassait de très loin le niveau de Terminale, et son envie de tout comprendre avait ôté de sa tête le stress de son oral d'anglais imminent.

Tous les quart d'heure, un ou une élève se levait et quittait le cours pour se rendre à son examen, et c'était bientôt son tour.

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures pendant son dimanche après-midi à relire une dernière fois ses fiches, ses résumés de cours, ses mots de vocabulaire et ses verbes irréguliers. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas un niveau extraordinaire, surtout à l'oral (ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle maîtrisait suffisamment l'écrit pour lire des articles entiers de Wikipedia dont l'équivalent français n'était pas satisfaisant), mais elle espérait quand même s'en sortir.

\- Anna Andersen !

Elle sursauta en entendant l'appel d'Elsa, et regarda l'heure à sa montre - qu'elle avait empruntée à sa mère juste pour l'occasion. Elle sursauta de nouveau : elle avait été tellement happée par cette histoire de logique floue et d'intelligence artificielle qu'elle avait presque laissé passer l'heure de sa convocation.

\- J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-elle en fourrant à la hâte ses affaires de maths dans son sac.

Tandis qu'elle passait devant le bureau professoral, Elsa lui lança un sourire encourageant qui lui remonta brièvement le moral.

Quelques instants plus tard, une prof d'anglais qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui fit tirer son sujet, et elle s'attela, pendant dix minutes, à rédiger au brouillon la présentation de la notion du cours intitulée « Mythes et Héros ». Elle avait choisi de parler de Guy Fawkes et de la conspiration des poudres, de la persécution religieuse qui en avait été le point de départ, et de la fête nationale qui célébrait chaque année depuis ce jour la Bonfire Night, le soir du cinq novembre. Et comment une fête consacrant l'échec d'une tentative d'assassinat du roi d'Angleterre était devenue à la fin du vingtième siècle un symbole de rébellion et de lutte contre l'oppression politique.

Elle quitta son oral avec un grand sourire, et l'impression de s'en être plutôt bien sortie.

Son oral d'allemand, deux jours plus tard, fut une parfaite catastrophe en comparaison.

Même Mérida commençait à stresser pour les épreuves à venir, et chaque journée s'achevait par une heure ou deux de révisions commune au CDI, avant que chacune rentre chez soi pour réviser encore un peu plus. Anna aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec Elsa ce week-end, mais ça faisait un bon moment que Mme Bulda ne l'avait pas appelée pour lui demander de garder ses enfants, et sans ce prétexte (_cet alibi_), elle ne pouvait pas aller la voir, elles s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point. Aussi, le week-end fut consacré au boulot. _Encore._

En allant se coucher après deux jours presque plus épuisants que les journées au lycée, elle barra une nouvelle case sur le calendrier de révision qui était accroché au mur à côté de son bureau.

Il ne restait plus que quatre semaines avant le bac.

* * *

Elsa corrigeait des copies de Secondes quand son téléphone sonna. Elle se leva pour décrocher. _\+ 47 ?_ s'étonna-t-elle en voyant le numéro s'afficher sur son écran. _C'est où, ça ?_

\- Allô ? demanda-t-elle tout en se versant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

\- Hello Ms Winter, ya ? This is M. Oaken, Headmaster of Oslo International Highschool.

La surprise faillit lui faire lâcher son téléphone. Elle réussit à le garder en main, mais sa tasse de thé n'eut pas autant de chance, et une bonne partie du liquide brûlant tomba sur son pantalon. Elle sautilla sous la douleur.

\- Hi, parvint-elle à répondre. Yes, It's me, Elsa Winter.

\- Great ! D'ya remember me ? demanda M. Oaken avec un fort accent. Do you have a moment, or should I call back later ?

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se rappelait bien de l'homme, qu'elle avait trouvé très sympathique quoique imposant, lors de l'entretien qu'elle avait passé par skype plusieurs mois plus tôt. Malheureusement, l'entretien n'avait pas été concluant, elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tard un email de refus. Ça l'avait attristé, mais un peu plus tard la même semaine, elle avait embrassé pour la première fois sa petite rousse, et le sentiment de déception n'avait pas duré.

Que lui voulait-il maintenant, cinq mois plus tard ?

\- No, it's a perfect time ! répondit-elle. What can I do for you ?

L'homme se racla la gorge. Sa voix avait maintenant un ton sérieux, important. Elsa pressa le téléphone contre son oreille et se concentra sur chacun de ses mots.

\- As you may know, Ms Winter, you were the second choice on our list. It appears that the number one got pregnant a few weeks ago, and she and her husband decided finally not to move to Norway. They were afraid of the cold, I guess ? Well, that means, If you're still interested, we have a job for you. What d'you think ? Ms Winter ?

Elsa était incapable de parler. Sa bouche s'était ouverte au fur et à mesure des explications du directeur, et maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à formuler le moindre son.

Son rêve s'était réalisé. Ou bien avait-elle rêvé ? Mal compris ?

\- Are you... are you sure ? réussit-elle à demander, n'osant toujours pas y croire.

\- Ya, of course ! Well, I don't expect an answer right now, I'll give you some time to think 'bout it. But I'll hope you'll say yes !

\- Yes ! répondit-elle en un souffle. I mean, yes, I will think about it. I'm very glad that... that you chose me.

\- We all really liked you during this interview, even with your short experience, dit l'homme d'une voix beaucoup plus amicale.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression que toutes ses cellules venaient de se mettre à sauter de joie. _Oh mon dieu. Je vais aller en Norvège ! J'ai un poste en Norvège !_

Une seconde plus tard, elle passa d'une exaltation euphorique à une profonde panique.

Anna.

\- Er... thank you sir. I'll have to talk to... well... when can I give you my decision ?

\- What about in one week ? On next monday ?

Une semaine... Elle aurait le temps d'y penser, le temps de choisir, le temps d'en parler à Anna.

\- Perfect.

\- Well, I'll call you back, ya ? Good day Ms Winter.

\- Good bye, sir.

Elsa raccrocha avec des mains tremblantes.

Un violent conflit venait d'exploser dans sa tête. Il était impossible qu'elle parte en abandonnant Anna, mais... allait-elle refuser cette incroyable opportunité ? Quand elle avait postulé, il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois de cela, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à obtenir une réponse positive. En vérité, elle avait surtout postulé _pour voir_, pour savoir ce qu'on attendait d'elle, pour connaître un peu le système, en une sorte d'entraînement. Mais elle avait été reçue. Seigneur, _elle était reçue _!

\- Elsa, ça va ? Je t'ai entendue crier.

L'enseignante leva les yeux vers Olaf qui venait de se pencher par dessus la balustrade de la mezzanine. Elle avait crié ? C'était bien possible.

\- J'ai reçu un appel. Du lycée privé d'Oslo. Ils... je...

Elle avala sa salive.

\- Je suis prise, Olaf !

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai le poste ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon dévala les escaliers et fit voler Elsa dans ses bras. Il criait et bondissait, d'une excitation absolument pas contenue tandis qu'Elsa lui rapportait sa conversation avec le directeur.

\- C'est tellement, tellement génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elsa était tiraillée. Elle voulait à la fois crier et pleurer, sourire et se mordre les lèvres, sautiller et se rouler en boule dans son lit.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Oui, c'est... c'est génial...

Ses derniers mots s'étaient noyés dans un sanglot. Le temps qu'Olaf réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant dans ses poings des pans entiers de la chemise de son ami.

\- Oh, dit-il en comprenant enfin. Anna.

Oui, Anna. Son Anna, qu'elle avait lutté pour aimer. Son cœur se serra quand elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir choisir.

Elle ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ choisir Anna.

\- Je... je ne peux pas accepter, Olaf !

Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir un an en laissant sa petite amie derrière elle. Pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient subi pour pouvoir être ensemble. Ce n'était pas juste ! criait son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser une telle opportunité. Ce n'était pas juste ! criait son cerveau.

\- Mais... Anna pourrait venir avec toi, non ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Olaf, dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Je suis sérieux, Elsa. Elle peut étudier à Oslo, il y a sûrement une très bonne fac là-bas.

Anna pouvait-elle partir avec elle ?

N'avait-elle pas rêvé de s'enfuir avec elle, loin d'Arendelle, loin de leur lycée et des personnes qui pourraient ruiner leurs vies ? Elle se rappelait les mots d'Olaf, juste après l'appel inattendu et invraisemblable de Mme Andersen. _Tu as encore le temps de quitter le pays._ _Pas sans Anna_, avait-elle répondu.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya immédiatement un message à Anna, pour lui demander de venir dès qu'elle le pouvait, si elle le pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Une vie rêvée s'offrait à elle, mais la plus difficile des décisions, c'était Anna qui allait devoir la prendre.

* * *

_ Toc toc-toc-toc toc._

\- Je vais ouvrir, dit Olaf.

\- Non c'est bon, dit Elsa en secouant la tête. c'est Anna.

Elle aurait reconnu sa façon de toquer entre mille.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Anna avait son casque à la main et les cheveux mouillés. Visiblement, elle sortait de son cours d'EPS.

\- Tu es seule ? demanda Anna à voix basse.

\- N-non, répondit Elsa en fronçant les sourcils, surprise par sa question. Olaf est là.

\- Ah bon ça va alors, dit la petite rousse juste avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Elsa ferma la porte derrière Anna, qui posa son sac et ses chaussures près de l'entrée.

Elsa ne savait pas par où commencer. Après avoir proposé quelque chose à boire à Anna, après avoir préparé du thé dans la cuisine, l'avoir installée dans le canapé, elle se cramponnait maintenant à sa tresse tout en se demandant si elle devait s'asseoir ou s'il valait mieux tout cracher tout d'un coup. _Et si elle le prend mal ? Et si elle refuse de partir ?_

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas là tout de suite ? demanda Anna tout en la regardant par-dessus sa tasse.

Elsa tressaillit. C'était si proche de ses pensées que c'en était presque surnaturel.

\- Anna...

\- Je te préviens, coupa l'adolescente avec un sourire mi amusé-mi sérieux. Si c'est encore une histoire de rupture, j'arrête de jouer.

\- Nnon, balbutia Elsa. En fait...

La petite rousse se redressa dans le canapé, toute trace d'humour disparue de son visage.

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

L'enseignante ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, de toute façon, et retarder l'échéance ne ferait qu'empirer le stress déjà visible d'Anna.

\- Anna, je voulais te voir parce que... j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone aujourd'hui. Un appel complètement inattendu...

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive. La lycéenne était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment qu'elle termine sa phrase.

\- C'était le directeur du lycée norvégien où j'ai postulé il y a plusieurs mois. Je t'en avais parlé, tu te rappelles ?

Anna hocha la tête, mais resta silencieuse. Elsa se força à poursuivre.

\- Il... ils me proposent le poste, dit-elle finalement.

Les yeux turquoises d'Anna s'écarquillèrent instantané chose comme du plomb se mit à tourmenter le cœur d'Elsa tandis qu'elle regardait sa petite amie réaliser lentement les implications derrière ses mots.

\- Tu vas enseigner en Norvège ? demanda Anna.

L'adolescente se leva d'un bond. Elsa recula d'un pas - allait-elle s'énerver, lui crier dessus, se mettre à pleurer ? Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, n'était-ce pas injuste de lui imposer une nouvelle épreuve ?

Mais quand la bouche d'Anna s'ouvrit sur un cri de joie et que la petite rousse se jeta à son cou, Elsa ne put rien faire d'autre que de refermer ses bras autour de son dos et de fixer avec un regard vide la chevelure rousse qui se répandait devant elle. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ une réaction qu'elle avait prévue.

\- C'est génial Elsa !

La blonde repoussa doucement Anna pour pouvoir la regarder. Non, il n'y avait pas de larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher, ni d'amertume qu'elle tentait de masquer. Elle avait l'air - aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître - tout simplement ravie.

\- Tu... tu es contente pour moi ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours rêvé de faire ça !

\- Mais... et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je viens avec toi, bien sûr !

La chape de plomb dans l'estomac d'Elsa explosa en un violent feu d'artifice. Une partie d'elle même était en train de se dire que tout était trop beau pour être vrai, l'autre célébrait déjà la victoire. Anna se mit à parler très vite, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée ou excitée. Pour elle, c'était l'échappatoire rêvé - un an ensemble à l'étranger, et toute cette histoire de relation prof-élève passerait à la trappe.

L'excitation d'Anna était communicative, et Elsa se surprit à commencer à planifier leur aventure, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'Olaf et elle décidaient de partir en voyage. Elle alla chercher son ordinateur portable, et ouvrit son navigateur Internet.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard pour t'inscrire dans une fac là-bas.

Elsa lança plusieurs recherches, et ouvrit simultanément plusieurs onglets, qu'elles lurent ensemble. _Erasmus - tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour postuler... L__es étudiants souhaitant effectuer une partie de leurs études à l'étranger doivent au minimum être inscrits en deuxième année dans un établissement d'enseignement supérieur..._

Elles soupirèrent en refermant l'onglet, et tous les autres correspondant au programme Erasmus.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, grommela-t-elle tout en parcourant du regard un nouvel article relatif aux études à l'étranger.

\- Là, dit Anna en pointant du doigt un lien intitulé « faire ses études en Norvège ».

Elsa double-cliqua et ouvrit la page.

\- Les formalités pour s'inscrire aux universités en Norvège, lut Anna. L'obtention du bac donne normalement accès aux formations de l'enseignement supérieur en Norvège. Cool ! Les démarches, poursuivit-elle, sont à effectuer à partir du mois de Décembre, jusqu'au 1er mars.

Sa voix s'était assombrie au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un mélange de stupeur et de découragement.

\- Et tu dois passer le TOEFL, ajouta Elsa sur le même ton abattu.

\- Le quoi ?

\- C'est un test d'Anglais, reconnu internationalement. C'est pour montrer que tu as le niveau nécessaire pour suivre des études en Anglais.

\- Et est-ce que j'ai le niveau ? demanda l'adolescente en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elsa eut une moue désolée.

\- Alors c'est mort ? Je veux dire, c'est foutu, je ne pourrai pas partir avec toi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Oui, c'était foutu, admit son esprit, en réponse aux questions d'Anna. Elle allait devoir renoncer à ce job, et - Anna avait raison - à sa porte de sortie.

Anna roula sur le canapé et s'étendit de tout son long, passant un bras sur sa tête comme pour cacher ses yeux, avec un soupir qui aurait pu être ultra-dramatique, s'il n'avait pas été aussi découragé.

Elsa se leva pour prendre son téléphone. Inutile de faire mariner le lycée d'Oslo plus longtemps. A moins que...

\- Tu sais quoi Anna ? Je vais essayer de voir si on peut contourner le système d'inscriptions.

Elle ouvrit son historique et rappela le numéro commençant par +47. Il était presque dix-huit heures, mais avec un peu de chances...

\- Hallo ?

\- Allô, this is Elsa Winter. Can I talk to M. Oaken please ?

\- One moment, dit la voix au téléphone.

Elsa s'était attendue à entendre une musique classique déformée, un son irritant destiné à la faire patienter, mais elle entendit le raclement d'une chaise, des bruits de pas, une phrase en Norvégien, et le son caractéristique d'un téléphone qui change de main.

\- Hi Ms Winter ! dit la voix grave qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle du directeur. How're ya ?

\- F-fine, thank you.

\- So, have you made your descision ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Well... yes and no...

\- Oh. Is there a problem ?

\- I'd love to come, but it's complicated. My... my... _girlfriend_, she's still a student, and she can't... come with me. We tried to register for a bachelor in mathematics, but it's too late now. The deadline was in march. And she can't be an Erasmus student, because she'll just start university in September. So... I'm really, really sorry, but I'm forced to say no.

\- Oh... But you know, it can be arranged. I know some people in the University of Oslo. Let me make a few phone calls, ya ? D'you by any chance have the academic record of your girlfriend ? I know the year's not over, but it may helps.

\- Y-yes, I have. I can send you an email.

\- Wonderful. Do it right now, and I'll call you back !

Elsa raccrocha, les mains toujours tremblantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Anna en voyant Elsa se connecter à la plateforme Internet de son lycée.

\- Je récupère ton dossier scolaire. Il faut bien qu'il y ait certains avantages à être ta prof.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait compilé tous les bulletins d'Anna - à l'exception de celui du trimestre en cours - et les avait joint à un email adressé à M. Oaken.

\- Attends ! s'écria Anna juste avant qu'Elsa ne clique sur 'envoyer'. N'envoie surtout pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a ton nom sur mon dossier ! Il va savoir !

\- Oh mon dieu. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Elles discutèrent de la meilleure stratégie à adopter - il était impossible de ne pas envoyer le dossier de Terminale si elle voulait qu'Anna ait une chance d'être acceptée - et finalement Elsa trouva la solution. Elle retourna sur la plateforme de son lycée, et alla dans l'onglet 'informations personnelles', et changea son nom pour celui d'une de ses collègues de mathématiques. En retournant sur le bulletin, elles virent que le nom avait été changé.

Elles relurent consciencieusement chacun des documents prêts à être envoyés à M. Oaken. Le nom d'Elsa n'apparaissait plus nulle part. Elsa envoya l'email.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Anna.

\- Maintenant on attend, répondit Elsa.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Merci de continuer à vous accrocher :) La fin n'est vraiment plus très loin. **

**Cette histoire fête ses 1 an. Et aussi ses 800 reviews. Vous êtes adorables.**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre pour les prochains chapitres, mais je reprends la route lundi ou mardi... il se peut donc que le chapitre 48 ait un peu de retard. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire ces derniers chapitres. J'ai peur de bâcler la fin, je crois que je me mets un peu trop de pression toute seule. **

**A bientôt (probablement pas mercredi, mais promis j'essaie d'être rapide)**

**Ankou**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello !**

**Bon finalement je n'aurai eu qu'un jour de retard ! Il va falloir vous y habituer :)**

**L'update est un peu tardive (quoique Lounils est bien capable d'être encore réveillée :p ),ça vous fait de la lecture pour le petit-déjeuner !**

**Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent où je suis et pourquoi je n'ai pas Internet comme une personne civilisée, je quitte dans quelques jours le Canada pour les Etats-Unis. Ma route devrait traverser pas moins de neuf états (Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, Nouveau-Mexique, Arizona, Utah, Idaho, Washington et Alaska ), le tout à bord d'une Ford Explorer blanche un peu sale reconvertie en chambre-armoire-cuisine (telle une chambre étudiante parisienne) dans laquelle vont rouler et dormir, pendant cinq mois, deux aventurières un peu hobbites (ou l'inverse), une oursonne en chemise de nuit nommée Lizzie, et un Mog en peluche.**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

Après le coup de téléphone à M. Oaken, Anna resta avec Elsa jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Après tout, quitte à s'être déplacée, autant en profiter - elles n'avaient pas cent mille occasions de passer une heure allongées sur le canapé, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et puis, même si elles n'étaient plus séparées comme avant, les bisous par téléphone ne valaient définitivement pas les vrais. Elles avaient des _semaines_ de baisers à rattraper.

Elles se moquèrent gentiment d'Olaf qui descendit les escaliers en courant, en retard pour son rendez-vous à cause d'un boss qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre. Il était toujours avec son Marshmallow, et Elsa semblait particulièrement heureuse pour son ami.

Le directeur n'avait toujours pas rappelé quand Anna s'était levée pour partir, et Elsa suggéra que vu l'heure, il ne pourrait sans doute pas contacter ses collègues de l'université avant le lendemain.

Anna était épuisée. Elle était rentrée, avait mis la table, avait dîné avec ses parents, avait débarrassé la table, et lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfin dans sa chambre, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : se blottir dans son lit avec un bon bouquin. Au lieu de cela, elle s'assit à son bureau et se força à réviser sa physique pendant près d'une heure et demie.

Entre son examen de TP imminent, les épreuves écrites du bac, sa peur de se faire choper avec Elsa, et l'attente de la réponse de la fac d'Oslo, Anna ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.

La journée du lendemain fut aussi lourde et crevante que les mardi précédents. Leur prof de physique leur avait collé un contrôle, se justifiant en disant qu'ils leur manquait une note pour ce trimestre. Comme si c'était une excuse valable ! Elsa ne faisait jamais ça, elle. Enfin, heureusement qu'elle avait révisé. Mérida, elle, avait grogné pendant presque toute l'heure. Elle était à la bourre dans ses révisions et ça se sentait. Anna lui souffla la réponse du dernier exercice, et l'archère la griffonna à la hâte tandis que le prof annonçait la fin du temps imparti. Leurs amis des autres classes étaient dans le même état, entre stress, fatigue et surmenage. Enfin, sauf Alice, qui semblait aussi perchée que d'habitude, et qui ne sortit pas son nez de son livre pendant toute la durée de la récréation.

La seule bonne nouvelle vint du cours d'histoire-géo. Un quart d'heure avant la fin, et alors que la concentration d'Anna jonglait entre les paroles de sa prof et les gargouillements de son estomac vide, Gerda annonça que le programme était bouclé. Les deux dernières séances seraient consacrées aux révisions. Anna se joignit au soupir de soulagement général.

\- Ça fait au moins une matière où on n'a plus rien de nouveau à apprendre, chuchota Mérida à Anna.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'un gros message d'erreur n'arrête pas de popper dans mon crâne en disant qu'il n'y a plus d'espace de stockage disponible.

L'archère pouffa. Anna n'écouta que d'une demi oreille les questions que ses camarades de classe posaient à la prof, et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mérida. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient, elle avait bien envie d'une sieste, et elle songea qu'elle avait une occupation toute trouvée pour le cours de philo - enfin, sauf si le vieux Weselton décidait d'être désagréable aujourd'hui. Finalement, la sonnerie annonça la fin de la matinée, et les trois adolescentes se dirigèrent, à travers le flux grouillant d'élèves, vers le réfectoire.

Tout en vidant son assiette, Anna écrivit un message à Elsa.

_ « Celui qui a décidé de mettre deux heures de philo dans mon emploi du temps devrait être pendu. Des nouvelles d'Oslo ? »_

Son portable vibra sur son plateau, et Anna reposa immédiatement sa fourchette pour lire la réponse de sa prof.

_ « Non, toujours pas. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? »_

Kristoff la regarda remettre son téléphone dans sa poche avec un sourire de grand frère attendri. Depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté la réaction de ses parents, il était persuadé que plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout lui raconter, mais elle attendait une réponse officielle de M. Oaken. Et de ses parents, à qui elle n'avait encore rien dit non plus.

A côté, Tiana, Mérida et Rapunzel parlaient de la fête post-bac qui était prévue. C'était une fête ambiance « bal de promo », impliquant robes et costumes de soirée, partenaires de danse, et élection du roi et de la reine du bal. Anna trouvait le thème un peu cliché, mais tout le monde y allait, alors elle n'allait pas être la seule à rester chez elle. Ce qui était encore plus cliché, c'était que Kristoff avait déjà promis d'y aller avec Mérida, donc elle allait devoir trouver quelqu'un._ J'imagine la tête de tous ces idiots s'ils me voyaient arriver avec Elsa_.

\- Anna, demanda Rapunzel, tu viens avec nous demain aprem pour une virée shopping ?

\- Pitié Anna, dis oui, supplia Mérida. Ne me laisse pas avec ces deux tarées.

Kristoff éclata de rire, et Rapunzel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire féroce.

\- Fais pas le malin toi ! lança-t-elle. Tu viens avec nous !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller avec ces fringues-là ?

\- Je préfère y aller en paysan qu'en pingouin, grommela-t-il.

\- Si tu y vas en paysan, je peux mettre ma robe médiévale ?

\- Anna pitié, dit cette fois Tiana. On ne sera pas trop de trois pour s'occuper de ces deux-là !

La petite rousse éclata de rire. Séance shopping pour habiller Kristoff et Mérida ?

\- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

* * *

\- Sérieusement les filles, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un truc pareil.

Rapunzel ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre, et fit tourner Kristoff devant le miroir.

\- Estime-toi heureux, grogna Mérida, qui assistait à la séance d'essayage. Toi au moins elles ne t'ont pas trimballé dans _six_ boutiques différentes.

Elle était assise sans aucune grâce, les coudes sur les genoux, une montagne de sacs de vêtements entre les jambes. Comme pour provoquer ses amies, elle s'était pointée le matin avec un débardeur kaki et un baggy couleur camouflage rentré dans des Doc'Marteens rouges, déclenchant des regards étonnés et perplexes chaque fois qu'elles étaient rentrées dans un magasin pour y essayer des robes de soirée.

\- Ne la ramènes pas Mérida, intervint Tiana. On doit encore te trouver des chaussures.

La grande rousse eut la même expression qu'un élève à qui on annonçait que la récré était supprimée. Elle reposa son visage sur son poing, regardant Kristoff d'un air boudeur. Elle grommela quelque chose, mais le seul mot que ses amies parvinrent à entendre fut « rangers ».

Anna sortit à cet instant de la cabine d'essayage juste à côté.

\- Alors, comment vous trouvez ?

Tiana et Rapunzel abandonnèrent Kristoff pour tourner autour d'Anna en poussant des exclamations enthousiastes. Mérida leva la tête de son téléphone... et lutta pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher et garder un visage impassible. Anna était magnifique. La robe était verte évidemment, pâle au niveau de la jupe, foncée au niveau du haut, avec un bustier couleur crème et - la bouche de Mérida s'assécha tout d'un coup - un dos presque nu qui laissait apercevoir une myriade de taches de rousseur.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à Anna d'être sa cavalière ? En tant qu'amie, bien sûr. Après tout, Anna ne pouvait pas tellement inviter sa propre chérie à la soirée, et ça lui aurait donné l'occasion de danser avec elle une ou deux fois... C'était Kristoff qui l'en avait dissuadée, et l'avait convaincue de le choisir lui comme cavalier.

\- Mérida ? demanda Anna.

L'archère remit ses idées en place. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à des trucs pareils, ça n'apporterait rien de bon.

\- T'es superbe Anna, comme toujours.

La petite rousse répondit par un grand sourire et fila, les joues roses, dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer.

\- Bon Mérida, arrête de mater Anna et regarde ton cavalier.

\- Je ne matais pas Anna, grogna l'archère en tournant son regard vers son ami.

Ouais, il était pas mal comme ça, Kristoff. Les filles lui avaient dégotté un costume bleu nuit à carreaux, une chemise bleu ciel et un gilet gris. Elle ne l'aurait pas parié, mais avec la carrure de Kristoff et ses cheveux blonds, ça lui allait parfaitement. Elles lui trouvèrent ensuite une cravate rouge sombre et des chaussures de la même couleur. Mérida ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'entre le rouge de ses cheveux et le bleu de sa robe, elle serait parfaitement assortie.

\- Les filles, dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, ça va pas mal dépasser le budget que mes parents m'ont donné... franchement, tout ça pour un bal ?

\- Dis-toi au moins que tu auras une tenue pour tous les mariages à venir dans ta famille, dit Anna en souriant. Essaie d'arrêter de grandir par contre !

Il marmonna quelque chose à propos des nuits d'interim qu'il allait faire après le bac et des projets qu'il avait pour cet argent - visiblement acheter des fringues n'en faisait pas partie.

Le petit groupe sortit du magasin - heureusement, c'était le dernier - et après quelques arrêts pour acheter snacks, pâtisseries ou boissons, tous se dirigèrent vers les arrêts de bus.

\- Hé Anna, demanda Tiana. Tu sais avec qui tu vas aller au bal ?

\- Je sais avec qui _j'aimerais_ aller...

\- Non mais sérieusement...

La petite rousse hésita.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais demander à Meg.

Mérida avala de travers sa gorgée de Coca et manqua de s'étouffer. _Merde, on a connu plus discret comme réaction_, grogna-t-elle mentalement tandis que Kristoff lui tapait dans le dos.

Elle ne le sentait pas, ce putain de bal. Non seulement elle allait y aller avec Kristoff alors que tous les autres y allaient avec leur mec ou leur copine, et tout le monde allait vouloir savoir s'ils sortaient ensemble, il allait y avoir tous ces crétins qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter, de la musique pourrie à n'en pas douter, et tout le monde finirait raide bourré avant une heure du matin.

Et pour couronner le tout, Meg allait être la cavalière d'Anna.

* * *

Le téléphone d'Anna sonna tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers vers sa chambre, les bras chargés de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Elle avait hâte qu'Elsa la voie dans cette robe, qu'elle n'avait certainement pas acheté _que_ pour le bal. Elle accéléra le pas et lâcha ses sacs sur son lit avant d'extirper son téléphone de sa poche. Elle décrocha juste à la dernière sonnerie et le porta à son oreille.

\- Elsa ! s'exclama l'adolescente, heureuse d'entendre enfin sa voix alors qu'elle avait pensé à elle tout l'après-midi.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de M. Oaken, dit Elsa sans préambule.

Le cœur d'Anna s'accéléra subitement.

\- A-alors ?

\- Alors tu as intérêt à faire des progrès en anglais si tu veux pouvoir suivre tes cours de maths à la rentrée.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils puis les éleva si haut sous l'effet de la surprise qu'ils disparurent presque sous ses cheveux.

\- Attends... Ça veut dire que je suis prise ? Mais... comment ?

\- Apparemment, M. Oaken connaît bien le directeur du département de maths et sciences. Il a été très très impressionné par tes résultats en mathématiques ces trois dernières années.

La réalisation engloutit Anna. _Je suis prise à Oslo ! Je vais faire mes études en Norvège !_

\- Il a mis une condition cependant, poursuivit Elsa.

Anna se tendit.

\- Quoi comme condition ?

\- Tu dois suivre un stage intensif d'anglais au mois d'août.

\- Oh !

Le soulagement la fit presque éclater de rire. C'était tout ? Juste ça et elle était acceptée, et ce alors que la date des inscriptions était dépassée depuis deux mois ? En plus, c'était parfait, elle en aurait besoin de ce stage, si elle voulait pouvoir suivre correctement les cours, et puis si elle décidait de faire de la recherche scientifique, tout se ferait en anglais, alors autant être préparée dès le début...

Elle était surexcitée, cramponnée à son téléphone. Elle ouvrit la page de l'université d'Oslo, et commença à parcourir les sections, faisant part de ses découvertes à haute voix à Elsa qui répondait avec enthousiasme, et Anna pouvait presque visualiser le sourire charmant qui devait étirer ses lèvres.

\- Anna...

La voix d'Elsa était redevenue tendue, anxieuse.

\- M. Oaken m'a dit que comme j'ai été prévenue tardivement, il a réussi à débloquer un appartement de fonction pour moi, et... je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais... Anna, est-ce que tu veux... habiter avec moi ?

L'adolescente resta sans voix.

Elle s'était refusée de se projeter, de faire des plans, tant que tout était encore incertain. Et la question de son lieu de résidence, c'était définitivement pas une chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Ou alors elle avait visualisé une de ces chambres étudiantes sur un immense campus, comme dans les séries américaines.

À toutes ses excitations relatives à ses études à venir s'ajoutait une nouvelle réjouissance : elle allait _vivre_ avec Elsa.

* * *

\- M'man, papa...

M. et Mme Andersen interrompirent leurs actions en entendant le ton inhabituel d'Anna. Le bras de son père resta figé au dessus du panier de pain, et la fourchette de sa mère s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres et son assiette. Tous deux tournèrent leur regards vers Anna, un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension sur leurs visages.

\- Oui Anna ? dit Mme Andersen d'une voix bienveillante, pour encourager sa fille à poursuivre.

\- Vous savez que je vous ai toujours dit que je voulais faire une partie de mes études à l'étranger ?

Ses parents hochèrent la tête. Anna pouvait voir que sa mère se méfiait déjà.

\- J'ai... une opportunité de faire un an d'études à l'université d'Oslo, en Norvège, annonça-t-elle.

\- En Norvège ? répéta son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'opportunité' ? le coupa sa femme.

Commment pouvait-elle leur annoncer ça de manière diplomate ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas leur dire qu'elle partait avec Elsa, et en même temps, elle ne devait pas laisser ses parents croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie...

\- Hé bien... OK, vous promettez de ne pas paniquer ?

Vu l'air qu'avait sa mère en cet instant, il était certain qu'elle allait paniquer. Allez, autant arracher le pansement d'un coup...

\- Elsa a obtenu un poste dans un lycée à Oslo. Son proviseur connaît le directeur de la fac de maths et sciences et a pu m'inscrire en dernière minute pour la rentrée.

Un grand silence suivit son annonce. Son père avait la bouche ouverte et sa mère les lèvres pincées.

\- Attends, dit M. Andersen, tu veux dire que tu es déjà inscrite ? Tu n'es pas en train de nous demander notre avis ou notre autorisation en fait ?

L'adolescente se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

\- Si je comprends bien, ajouta sa mère, tu vas partir à trois mille kilomètres d'ici avec une femme avec qui tu sors depuis trois mois ?

\- Quatre en fait, marmonna Anna.

\- Et ce alors que vous n'avez eu que des rendez-vous en cachette, que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre ensemble ?

\- On va apprendre maman, comme tous les couples...

\- Oui, oui bien sûr vous allez apprendre. Et si vous apprenez que vous n'êtes pas faites pour vivre ensemble ? Vivre ensemble et être amoureuses, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Anna ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Si ça arrive, tu vas te retrouver toute seule au milieu d'un pays inconnu, et...

\- Maman, l'interrompit Anna en fronçant fortement les sourcils - et à sa surprise, sa mère se tut. Je vois bien que tu dis ça parce que tu t'inquiètes. Moi aussi je m'inquiète, un peu, je ne suis jamais partie à l'étranger ni rien de tout ça. Mais c'est normal, parce que ça fait partie des expériences que je vais vivre, que j'ai envie de vivre. J'ai pas envie de voir Elsa partir sans moi pendant un an juste parce que j'aurais eu trop peur de me retrouver en galère _si_...

Elle engloba d'un geste de la main toutes les suites potentielles à sa phrase. Mme Andersen poussa un soupir.

\- Ils vont être en quelle langue, tes cours ? demanda son père. En anglais ?

Anna acquiesça.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile, tu n'auras pas de sous-titres à la fac, tu sais.

\- Je vais suivre un cours intensif en août, c'est la condition pour que mon inscription soit validée. Normalement il faut passer un genre de test ou d'examen, mais avec le stage j'en ai pas besoin.

Son père hocha la tête et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

\- Ça l'arrange bien hein, dit sa mère en pinçant ses lèvres à nouveau.

\- Qui ?

\- Ta prof. C'est le bon plan, se cacher un an à l'étranger.

\- Elle ne se cache pas ! s'offusqua Anna. Elle a passé cet entretien bien avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble ! Et puis ça ne l'arrange pas qu'elle, ça nous arrange toutes les deux ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de passer un an avec elle sans qu'on nous casse les pieds !

\- Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple pour elle de tout simplement demander un autre poste ailleurs ? À Lyon par exemple ?

\- Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Pour changer d'académie, les profs doivent demander leur mutation en décembre ! Et c'est super compliqué, faut des points et tout ! Si c'était si facile, tu te doutes bien qu'on y aurait déjà pensé. Et puis quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle. La Norvège quoi ! C'est pas une super expérience ?

Sa mère eut une moue qui ressemblait à la fois à une capitulation et à un sourire attendri.

\- Le coût de la vie est très élevé là-bas, dit son père en se grattant le menton. Cette fac, elle est pas hors de prix j'espère ?

\- Non, les facs publiques sont gratuites, répondit Anna. Et M. Oaken - c'est le directeur d'Elsa - a dit qu'il existait une bourse au mérite pour étudiants étrangers, j'y aurai droit si j'ai la mention TB au bac. Elle couvrira pas tout, mais une bonne partie...

\- Si tu as la mention.

\- Tu en es capable, intervint sa mère en relevant le menton d'un air de défi. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à décrocher cette mention.

Un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut l'échine d'Anna. Y parviendrait-elle ? Elle avait regardé ses bulletins de l'année précédente, l'autre jour avec Elsa. Elle avait eu plus de 16 de moyenne toute son année de Première, et au premier trimestre de son année de Terminale. Au deuxième trimestre, elle avait eu tout juste 15, et en ce moment, elle tournait autour de 15,5. C'était jouable.

Ses parents continuèrent à poser des questions, mais ils n'essayaient plus de trouver des arguments pour la dissuader de renoncer à son projet. Son père se leva chercher sa tablette pour regarder où se trouvait sa fac sur Google Maps, et sa mère commençait déjà à s'agiter et à penser aux vêtements qu'il lui faudrait pour passer l'hiver, comme si Anna avait l'intention de partir à la fin de la semaine.

Rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis, de toute façon. Elle allait partir à l'étranger, vivre en toute liberté avec Elsa dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les juger ou les condamner, et rien de la ferait renoncer à ça. Même s'il fallait qu'elle consacre tout son temps libre à travailler et qu'elle enferme ses consoles à double tour jusqu'à la fin du bac.

* * *

Anna _: Hey, il faut que je vous annonce un truc super important !  
__Anna : 15h chez moi, ça marche ?_

Kristoff _: Ok ! Bonne nouvelle j'espère ^^_

Anna _: Tu verras :)_

Mérida _: Salut !  
_Mérida _: Je peux pas sortir, je dois garder mes frangins. Chez moi, c'est possible ?_

Kristoff _: OK_

Anna _: Okay pour moi aussi !_

Plus tard dans la journée, l'adolescente gara son scooter devant la porte de Mérida. Elle sécurisa son casque, rangea ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac et réajusta son foulard vert autour de son cou. Elle stressait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de la nouvelle et ses parents avaient eu un choc en l'apprenant, alors ses amis allaient forcément être surpris.

Mérida lui ouvrit la porte. Son meilleur ami était déjà là, une manette dans une main et un verre de Coca dans l'autre. Il se leva à son arrivée, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé du salon, à rire et plaisanter, à parler des examens qui approchaient, à faire des plans pour leurs vacances.

\- Bon, dit finalement Mérida, tu voulais nous annoncer quoi ?

Le silence retomba sur eux trois. Anna se mit à tortiller ses doigts et mordiller ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée.

\- Et bien, je...

\- T'es enceinte ? demanda le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Anna pouffa et lui mit un petit coup du plat de la main sur l'épaule.

\- T'es con !

\- N'empêche, je t'ai fait rire !

\- C'est un peu compliqué, d'accord ? Dans l'idée, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais... un peu compliquée. Je voulais vous le dire à tous les deux, maintenant, même si c'est pas encore à 100% sûr - disons que ça l'est à 99% - parce que voilà, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis. Je veux dire, j'adore Tiana, Rap' et Alice, mais je voulais vous le dire en premier.

L'archère hocha la tête, et malgré l'inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux, elle lui sourit et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Anna entortilla l'extrémité de son foulard autour de ses doigts.

\- Voila... il y a quelques mois, Elsa a passé un entretien dans un lycée à l'étranger. En Norvège, en fait. Elle a pas été prise, juste classée deuxième, et elle pensait que c'était mort, mais le lycée l'a appelé il y a quelques jours. La femme qui avait le poste l'a finalement refusé... et du coup, Elsa est prise.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent avec des yeux surpris.

\- Mais... vous allez faire comment ? demanda Kristoff.

La petite rousse prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Et bien... c'est un peu ça ma nouvelle, en fait. Je suis acceptée à l'université d'Oslo, je pars en juillet avec Elsa.

Les lèvres de Kristoff s'arrondirent en un « o » de surprise, mais la réaction la plus inattendue fut celle de Mérida. L'archère se leva d'un bond, sa mâchoire presque entièrement décrochée, complètement pétrifiée.

\- Tu... tu... tu t'en vas ?

L'air de profonde tristesse qui se répandit sur le visage de sa meilleure amie lui noua le cœur. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, elles avaient toujours parlé de partir ensemble à Lyon, peut-être même de vivre en coloc' si elles trouvaient un appartement qui leur plaisaient, et en tout cas d'être suffisamment proche pour continuer à se voir régulièrement. Et tout d'un coup, elle lui annonçait qu'elle laissait tomber tous leurs plans pour partir à trois mille kilomètres.

\- En... en Norvège ?

Anna hocha la tête.

\- Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est un endroit civilisé, avec Internet, le téléphone, skype et tout.

\- Je... je... balbutia l'archère. Je... _je reviens tout de suite_.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit presque en courant vers les escaliers. Anna et Kristoff entendirent le bruit d'une porte se claquer et échangèrent un regard. Celui d'Anna était décontenancé. Celui de Kristoff était inquiet.

\- Oh, murmura Anna. Je pensais qu'elle serait surprise, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Tu peux rester là cinq minutes ? demanda Kristoff en se grattant la nuque. Je voudrais lui parler.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mérida.

Assise au bord de son lit, Mérida se mordait les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang, les poings plaqués sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta quand un coup fut porté à sa porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Kristoff.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pensait qu'il allait repartir, mais elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Elle ne releva pas la tête, mais vit son ombre, agenouillée devant elle.

\- Mérida...

La jeune fille pressa ses mains sur ses tempes. Une boule était en train de gonfler dans sa gorge et les larmes coulaient sans interruptions le long de ses joues. Elle voyait la moquette de sa chambre absorber les unes après les autres chacune des petites gouttes qui tombaient de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle s'était justement cachée pour pleurer ?

\- Tais-toi, hoqueta-t-elle. S'il te plaît, tais-toi.

Elle avait envie de lui dire de partir, de la laisser tranquille, de la laisser pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état. Mais c'était Kristoff, c'était son meilleur ami, et c'était aussi l'unique personne à avoir jamais vu ce qui se cachait sous son armure.

Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler. D'arrêter de pleurer. Putain, où était passée sa force, sa hargne ? C'était quoi cette loque qui pleurait sur son lit ? Pas elle, c'était pas elle...

Le garçon resta silencieux, agenouillé sur le sol et les mains plaqués sur les genoux.

\- C'est dur, d'accord ? dit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je... j'ai envie d'être heureuse pour elle, tu sais. Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher... à me demander pourquoi elle me fait un coup pareil, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en va... Je sais que... qu'il y a Elsa, je... je me suis faite à l'idée, mais... je croyais stupidement qu'on resterait ensemble, comme meilleures copines, tu vois ? Qu'on ferait nos études ensemble. On avait parlé de prendre un appart en coloc' toutes les deux...

Kristoff hocha la tête. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi compatissant, aussi humain ? Alors qu'elle arrivait tout juste à se supporter elle-même ?

Un lourd sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, et le garçon se leva, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pensa même pas à se débattre, cette fois. Elle avait besoin, désespérément besoin de son réconfort. Elle se mit à pleurer sans aucune retenue, trempant son T-shirt qu'elle serrait entre ses poings.

\- Comment je vais faire, Kristoff ? Comment je vais faire sans elle ? Je pensais que ça me passerait, je pensais qu'en l'aidant à retrouver Elsa, en la voyant heureuse avec sa chérie, tout ça me sortirait de la tête, mais... merde, ça ne fait que m'étouffer, me prendre les tripes ! Et là, elle s'en va, et... je peux même pas lui en vouloir, parce que ce serait refuser son bonheur. Je... j'arrive pas à m'arrêter, Kristoff ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- T'arrêter de quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- M'arrêter de l'aimer ! Je... je suis pas jalouse d'Elsa, je sais qu'elles sont parfaites ensemble, et qu'Anna ne... ne sera jamais am... enfin...

La boule dans sa gorge enflait et s'agrippait de toutes ses forces, déchirait ses tissus, rongeait ses chairs.

\- J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me demander si elle m'aurait choisie si... si je le lui avais dit.

Il y eut un bruit, qui leur fit relever la tête.

Anna avait poussé la porte et se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, son poing tendu encore suspendu dans l'air comme si elle avait essayé de toquer, la bouche ouverte et les yeux plus gros que jamais.

Et vu la stupeur dans son regard, il était inutile d'espérer qu'elle n'ait rien entendu.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, pour tous ceux qui se demandaient comment Mérida allait prendre la nouvelle...  
****Prêts à découvrir quelle sera la réaction d'Anna ?**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et vos commentaires !**

**(PS pour Aurlie : Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour créer un compte, c'est en haut à droite, tu cliques sur « sign up » et hop !)**

**À la semaine prochaine (oui c'est plus simple comme ça).**

**Ankou**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello everyone !**

**Je suis actuellement dans une zone volcanique au sud de l'Idaho. Il fait déjà une chaleur monstre alors que la neige n'est pas encore totalement fondue. Les gens sont adorablement gentils. Je suis de très très loin ce qu'il se passe dans notre bon vieil hexagone, et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour chacun(e) d'entre vous.**

**Où on en était déjà ? Ah oui, Mérida qui laisse accidentellement Anna découvrir qu'elle est un tout petit peu (à peine un chouïa !) amoureuse d'elle. Bon bah l'histoire reprend pile à cet instant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**TW : Après les maths, il y aura de la philo dans ce chapitre. Bon courage !**

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

\- A-Anna ?

Mérida repoussa violemment Kristoff et recula sur le lit, comme un animal sauvage, jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur de sa chambre. La boule dans son ventre venait d'exploser, elle avait l'impression que chaque fragment de son corps venait d'être griffé, lapidé, roué de coups.

Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Putain, _qu'avait-elle entendu ?_

\- _Non !_ s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Kristoff ! cria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, comme si c'était la faute du garçon.

\- Anna... commença Kristoff avec inquiétude. T'es là depuis quand ?

\- Longtemps, dit Anna en un murmure presque inaudible.

Des lèvres de Mérida s'échappèrent un cri désespéré, et elle essaya de s'éloigner davantage, comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était déjà acculée contre le mur.

\- Mérida, attends ! dit la petite rousse.

\- Non ! cria l'archère. Non, va-t-en, tu n'avais rien à faire là, tu devais _pas_ entendre !

Si elle avait cru que son monde venait de s'écrouler quand Anna lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait, que ressentait-elle maintenant ? Anna était au courant, elle avait entendu - merde, elle avait tout entendu ! Sa peine, sa peur, l'angoisse de perdre son amie, tous ses sentiments contrariés et incroyablement puissants explosèrent en une colère destructrice. Elle était énervée, furieuse... et tellement, tellement misérable.

\- Merde Anna ! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi t'es montée ? Pourquoi t'es venue ? Tu pouvais pas attendre en bas, attendre que j'fasse semblant d'aller bien et d'être contente de te voir partir ? Merde, maintenant j'pourrais plus jamais prétendre que c'était dans ma tête, me... me dire que ça va passer, que ça va disparaître...

Un spasme violent secoua sa gorge, et elle baissa la tête, incapable de regarder Anna une seconde de plus.

\- Putain, ça ne pourra _plus_ _jamais_ disparaître... acheva-t-elle en un murmure.

La rage s'étouffa en une seconde, comme le pschitt d'un pétard mouillé. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses genoux et fondit en larmes. D'énormes sanglots, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un millier d'années.

Anna avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient s'effondrer sous son poids, l'impression que son cœur venait de se fendre en deux, à la vue de Mérida, sa meilleure amie, dans un état qu'elle n'avait jamais, _jamais_ vu auparavant.

Elle repoussa gentiment le bras de Kristoff qui essaya sans grande conviction de l'empêcher de rejoindre Mérida. Elle rampa sur le lit, s'agenouilla devant son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Mérida semblait aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon, et elle laissa Anna la serrer contre elle, surprenant la petite rousse, qui s'était attendue à une réaction beaucoup plus agressive.

\- Mérida, murmura-t-elle.

Un hoquet secoua Mérida. Ses boucles écarlates cachaient son visage, se répandaient partout autour de sa tête, comme un cocon protecteur. La petite rousse les caressa doucement.

Anna hésita. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Quelle devait être sa réaction, en apprenant que sa meilleure amie était... _amoureuse _? Y avait-il une réaction idéale, appropriée ? Comment faire pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ? Mince, son cœur lui faisait si mal !

\- Je voulais pas, sanglota l'archère contre sa poitrine. Je voulais pas, j'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive !

\- Hey, chuchota doucement Anna. Calme-toi.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? cria Mérida d'une voix étouffée. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, tout bousillé, et j'ai même pas fait exprès ! Maintenant ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant, entre nous.

Un éclat de rire hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Putain, je dis 'entre nous' comme s'il y avait...

\- Mérida, arrête ! s'exclama Anna. T'es ma meilleure amie, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie !

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu pourras pas t'empêcher d'y penser ! Te demander si à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, j'ai voulu... t'embrasser, te mater, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Et alors, c'est vrai ?

\- Non ! s'indigna-t-elle. Non, j'ai jamais voulu... j'y ai même jamais pensé ! Putain, je suis pas attirée par toi, Anna ! J'ai pas... j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ! Je veux juste... _toi_, être avec _toi_... T'es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix déchirée.

\- Toi aussi, dit Anna, tu es...

\- Non Anna, s'il te plait. Ne dis pas des choses pour... pour me faire plaisir ou quoi. Ou pire, qui vont me démolir si tu dis que je suis la 'deuxième personne'. Je sais que tu aimes Elsa, je le sais depuis le début, tu te rappelles ? Je sais qu'elle te rend heureuse, je sais que c'est elle que tu aimes... d'amour. J'veux pas que t'essaie de choisir entre elle et moi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de choisir, Mérida ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, celle qui a toujours été là pour moi, pas seulement cette année, mais depuis toujours, depuis qu'on se connaît ! Tu m'as toujours défendue, protégée, t'as toujours été mon grand cavalier blanc, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire noyé de larmes.

Un hoquet secoua Mérida. Elle, un grand cavalier blanc ? Une loque en train de pleurer, oui ! C'était peut-être - sûrement - son dernier moment avec Anna, et quelle image lui laissait-elle ? Brisée et en larmes, et avec sa fierté en morceaux. Bravo, l'archère.

\- Je ne veux pas être amoureuse de toi, lâcha-t-elle en un souffle. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

La gorge d'Anna se noua - comment son corps faisait-il pour lui donner l'impression qu'il se contractait encore plus à chaque instant ?

Elle serra ses bras autour de Mérida, serra fort. Puis elle vit le mot, punaisé juste en face d'elle, à hauteur de ses yeux, au dessus de l'oreiller. C'était une citation, griffonné au stylo, entouré de guillemets stylisés, portant l'empreinte reconnaissable de l'écriture de son amie.

_« C'était ton cœur tout entier que je voulais, pour moi seule, alors que je n'y avais aucun droit... _»

_Bam !_ Son cœur se crispa encore un peu plus fort.

Depuis combien de temps Mérida vivait-elle avec ces sentiments ? Depuis combien de temps l'entendait-elle parler d'Elsa, dire à quel point elle l'aimait, comment elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un si fort, comment elle avait été si triste et détruite lorsqu'elles avaient été séparées ? Tout ça alors que Mérida l'aimait, et supportait ça, et encaissait à chaque instant la non-réciprocité de son amour ?

Elle eut l'impression d'être un monstre. C'était pas Mérida qui allait la rendre malheureuse avec sa déclaration imprévue - même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle était carrément tombée des nues en écoutant ce qu'elle racontait à Kristoff. Non, c'était elle qui l'avait rendue malheureuse, tous les jours, tout le temps où elle ne l'avait pas aimée - où elle ne l'avait aimée _que_ comme sa meilleure amie. De _tout son cœur_, mais il lui semblait que c'était d'un autre cœur, ou d'une autre partie de son cerveau.

Non, elle n'avait jamais donné, jamais _décidé_ de donner son cœur tout entier à Mérida.

Elle était _vraiment_ un monstre.

Un poids sur le lit la fit sursauter, et elle réalisa que Kristoff était toujours là, qu'il avait tout écouté. Le garçon était maintenant avec elles sur le lit, à genoux, et il serra dans ses bras ses deux meilleures amies, les deux filles, les deux _femmes_, les seules qu'il ait jamais aimé.

\- Vous vous aimerez toujours, murmura-t-il dans l'espace entre la tête d'Anna et celle de Mérida. Mérida, je sais que tu as toujours eu peur qu'Anna te déteste si elle découvrait, mais je sais que tu ne la perdras pas. Tu seras toujours là pour la protéger du monde entier. Mince, c'est ultra-cliché ce que je vais dire, mais ta force - parce que t'es forte, Mérida, la personne la plus forte que je connaisse - tu en as donné un bout à Anna, et ça, cette empreinte que tu as laissé en elle, elle disparaîtra jamais.

Un gros sanglot suivi d'un reniflement lui arracha un petit rire.

\- Et toi Anna, t'es bien placée pour savoir que les sentiments, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut contrôler, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que tu ne déteste pas Mérida, mais que là dans ta tête, t'es en train de te crier dessus, de te dire que tu aurais pu - _aurais dû_ \- aimer Mérida plutôt qu'Elsa. Que tu te sens responsable de voir Mérida malheureuse, et que t'as l'impression que c'est ta faute. Je me trompe ?

\- … Non, sanglota Anna, et Mérida trembla.

\- Ce que je veux vous dire les filles - putain, je suis pas un expert en amour, je ne suis même jamais tombé amoureux ! Mais... ce que je pense, c'est... c'est votre cœur qui a raison, c'est toujours lui qui aura raison, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Parfois, il se trompe, grommela l'archère, et Kristoff ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de nouveau.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être que dans quelques années, quand t'auras rencontré la femme de ta vie, et que vous vous verrez avec Anna et Elsa, vous rigolerez de l'époque où tu as passé plus de temps à te demander comment cacher tes sentiments à ta meilleure amie qu'à réviser tes cours de maths.

Cette fois, c'est Anna qui pouffa.

\- Je vais être triste quand tu seras partie, murmura finalement Mérida, terminant par là où elle aurait dû commencer, quelques instants - ou quelques heures ? - plus tôt, dans le salon.

Mais, et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose puisse être possible, elle avait l'impression qu'un immense poids venait d'être extrait de sa poitrine. Un poids dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'existence, comme s'il n'avait fait que grossir jour après jour, l'habituant petit à petit à sa présence. Mais maintenant qu'il lui était ôté, elle sentait le soulagement la submerger, comme une gigantesque vague qui l'aurait soulevée du sol.

\- Je sais, répondit Anna. Tu vas me manquer aussi. Tu me manques, pendant les vacances, quand on ne se voit pas tous les jours, tu sais.

\- Mais tu seras avec Elsa, et j'en suis contente, parce que j'sais qu'elle te rendra heureuse.

La petite rousse sourit, et posa avec affection ses lèvres sur les boucles écarlates de Mérida, qui avait toujours la tête plaquée contre son épaule.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse d'Elsa, tu sais, ajouta l'archère, comme pour se justifier.

\- Mais tu étais jalouse de Mégara, répliqua Anna avec un petit sourire.

Mérida grogna. Kristoff et Anna éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous savez quoi, les filles ? demanda le garçon en serrant encore plus ses bras autour du corps de ses amies. Je suis jamais allé en Norvège. Tu nous invites, Anna ?

La jeune fille s'extirpa des bras de son ami, et Mérida accepta finalement de relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son nez gonflé, ses joues trempée - une facette d'elle qu'Anna n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent.

Tous trois se levèrent, et lorsqu'elle fut debout, Anna serra à nouveau la grande rousse dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, c'était elle le chevalier servant, elle qui essuyait ses larmes - même si c'était aussi elle qui les avait fait naître.

\- Elsa dit que la Norvège est magnifique en été. Vous venez quand ?

* * *

Le bruit d'un scooter dans la rue tira Mme Andersen de sa lecture. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce son caractéristique, elle tendit l'oreille, pour savoir si le véhicule allait continuer sans ralentir, ou bien s'il allait s'arrêter devant la maison.

Elle marqua soigneusement la page et referma son livre lorsque le scooter se gara dans l'allée gravillonnée derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Anna l'avait vue et la rejoignit dans le jardin.

\- Tout va bien ma puce ?

« Mmmh » fut la seule réponse de sa fille, qui posa son casque sur la petite table en bois et s'assit sur l'autre chaise.

\- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se disputer, remarqua Mme Andersen. Avec qui ? osa-t-elle demander.

Était-ce avec Elsa Winter, était-ce au sujet de leur départ ? Elle espérait que non. Même si elle répugnait de voir Anna partir avec une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine (et qui est sa prof de maths, bon dieu elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire), elle ne voulait pas qu'Anna se dispute avec sa petite amie.

Depuis le tremblement de terre qu'avait été sa révélation, Anna semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Elle était souriante le matin, leur racontait ses journées avec enthousiasme le soir, et avait une attitude très positive envers ses révisions. Pour en avoir discuté l'autre jour avec Mme Dunbroch, qu'elle avait croisé par hasard, c'était loin d'être le cas de Mérida. Oui, on pouvait dire que cette Elsa avait une bonne influence sur Anna.

\- Mérida, répondit Anna. Enfin, on ne s'est pas vraiment disputées...

\- Elle a mal pris la nouvelle ? demanda sa mère.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Bon je monte, j'ai deux heures d'histoire-géo qui m'attendent.

Mme Andersen suivit sa fille des yeux, la regarda attraper son sac qu'elle avait laissé aux pieds de son scooter et le jeter d'un mouvement ample sur son épaule, son autre main occupée à tenir son téléphone et à taper un message avec son pouce. Dieu qu'elle avait grandi.

\- Ça va ma chérie ?

Mme Andersen décrocha son attention du scooter d'Anna, qu'elle continuait de fixer depuis plusieurs instants, et se retourna vers son mari qui s'assit sur la chaise qu'Anna venait tout juste de quitter.

\- Hey... dit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Anna, répondit-elle mollement. J'essaie de me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne sera plus à la maison d'ici un mois et demi.

\- Moi aussi. Mais c'est une bonne chose, ce qui lui arrive.

\- Oui, je sais, admit-elle avec un soupir. C'est une très bonne opportunité pour elle, mais ça m'embête qu'elle parte pour suivre quelqu'un plutôt que parce qu'elle l'aurait vraiment choisi. J'ai peur qu'elle le regrette... Je sais qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir, qu'elle apprendra à se débrouiller, mais...

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas Elsa, acheva son mari à sa place.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

M. Andersen lui lança un regard sceptique. Elle plissa les yeux et pointa son index dans sa direction.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été choqué toi aussi !

\- Honnêtement, ça m'aurait beaucoup plus choqué si elle était sortie avec _un_ prof. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de lui casser la gueule, à ce pervers. Donc je comprends que tu te sois énervée.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de punir cette fille pour avoir si souvent fait pleurer Anna. Qu'elle soit sa prof, c'était accessoire. Je veux dire, oui c'est sa prof, et oui c'est grave et pas normal, mais ce qui m'a mise dans cet état de colère, c'est que j'avais soudain sous la main la personne qui rendait Anna malheureuse.

Son mari acquiesça. La conversation dévia légèrement vers la Norvège, et vers le départ si proche de leur fille unique. Mme Andersen avait de nombreuses inquiétudes, et la plupart d'entre elles tournaient autour de la relation amoureuse si inhabituelle de sa fille. Anna leur avait expliqué qu'Elsa avait modifié son dossier pour que son nom n'y apparaisse pas (Elle lui avait vraiment hurlé dessus en l'apprenant. C'était d'une telle imprudence !). Anna avait affirmé qu'Elsa avait fait en sorte que le site Internet soit inaccessible pendant les quelques minutes qu'il leur avait fallu pour récupérer l'intégralité de son dossier dans les archives. Mais il y avait toujours le risque que quelqu'un contacte son lycée pour plus d'information. Comment réagirait son proviseur s'il découvrait la supercherie ? Et comment réagiraient ses collègues à Oslo s'ils apprenaient la vérité ?

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il leur arrive des bricoles, murmura Mme Andersen.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait sans y penser englobé Elsa dans son inquiétude.

* * *

Anna n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mérida. Pas même à Elsa. Elle ne parvenait pas à ôter de sa mémoire l'expression qu'elle avait vue sur le visage de Mérida. Une expression terrorisée, comme si... _Comme si elle s'était attendue à me perdre pour toujours. _

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et en même temps, ça faisait tellement sens ! Kristoff savait, sa mère savait, _mince !_ s'écria-t-elle mentalement en se rappelant la réaction de Mégara quand elle lui avait dit que sa mère la croyait amoureuse de Mérida. _Même Meg savait !_ Et elle-même ne s'était rendue compte de rien !

Recroquevillée dans son lit, une boîte de mouchoirs en papier coincés entre les genoux, elle se rappelait toutes les fois, rien que ces dernières semaines, où elle avait dû sans le savoir briser le cœur de l'archère. Lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sur un banc en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, lorsqu'elle somnolait sur son épaule à la fin des cours, lorsqu'elle la serrait dans ses bras chaque fois qu'elle était excitée d'avoir un rendez-vous avez Elsa. Et Elsa qui l'avait appelée ! Et Meg qui s'était servie d'elle pour attirer Elsa dans le bar ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Mérida n'avait jamais pu supporter Meg.

Lorsqu'elle eut Elsa au téléphone ce soir-là, elle garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de mentir à sa petite amie ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de bousiller le karma de leur relation en ne lui faisant pas confiance ? Mais elle n'avait pas oublié la réaction d'Elsa lorsqu'elle l'avait vue sortir de la voiture de Mégara. Elle voulait être honnête avec Elsa, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de briser cinq ans d'amitié avec Mérida.

Elle s'endormit difficilement, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires.

* * *

Dans la salle des profs, la proximité de plus en plus forte des examens se faisait aussi sentir. Les profs de sciences étaient sur le pied de guerre pour préparer les épreuves de travaux pratiques imminentes, les profs principaux finalisaient les bulletins après les conseils du troisième trimestre, et chacun réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de terminer le programme dans le maigre temps qui leur était imparti avant l'arrêt des cours.

Elsa avait provoqué un émoi général en annonçant son prochain départ, et M. Kai l'avait chaudement félicité pour 'son envie de sortir des sentiers battus de l'éducation nationale'. Elle avait aussi profité du week-end pour annoncer la nouvelle aux parents d'Olaf et à ses amis. Belle et Aurore avaient l'intention d'organiser une grande fête de départ, et Anna devait être l'invitée d'honneur (hors de question que tu t'en ailles avec elle sans qu'on ne l'ait vue, avait affirmé Belle).

Elle trouvait Anna distante, ces derniers temps. Mais c'était probablement dû au stress des révisions. Sa petite amie se mettait une pression monstre pour décrocher la mention TB afin d'obtenir sa bourse. Elsa l'encourageait et lui donnait tous les conseils possibles, mais même si Anna n'arrivait pas à avoir cet argent, son salaire norvégien serait largement suffisant pour subvenir à tous leurs besoins. Sa paye française était ridicule en comparaison. Mais elle savait à quel point le besoin d'indépendance est important quand on est étudiant, et elle souhaitait vraiment qu'Anna réussisse.

Conformément à leur accord, elles ne se voyaient pas en dehors des cours de maths (et dieu que leurs après-midi ensemble lui manquait!). Elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur le baby-sitting pour leur fournir un alibi, car en croisant Mme Bulda dans les couloirs, elle lui avait dit s'être débrouillée autrement pour ne pas avoir à déranger Anna pendant ses révisions. Elsa avait trouvé l'attention touchante, mais elle était quand même déçue.

Enfin, l'avant-dernière semaine de cours s'écoula, puis la dernière. Son ultime journée de cours de l'année s'acheva avec la classe d'Anna, par un goûter festif et une longue discussion sur le cryptage de données à laquelle participèrent presque tous les élèves du groupe de spécialité maths. Assise sur une des tables, Anna semblait boire ses paroles. Ça lui rappelait cette dernière séance avant Noël, alors que l'idée de sortir avec Anna n'était pour elle guère plus qu'une rêverie malsaine. Comme aujourd'hui, Anna l'avait dévorée des yeux, et elle s'était longtemps demandé si c'était autre chose qu'un simple effet de son imagination.

La veille du bac, Anna s'endormit pendant leur conversation au téléphone. Elsa ne raccrocha que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'Anna était bel et bien dans les bras de Morphée. Même si aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'endorme dans _ses_ bras.

* * *

\- Convocation, c'est bon. Pièce d'identité, stock de stylos, tablette de chocolat, montre...

\- Anna, viens manger !

L'adolescente vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac, souffla un baiser à sa photo d'Elsa (elle l'avait imprimée et accrochée au-dessus de son bureau, elle n'avait plus besoin d'aller sur sa boîte mail pour la regarder en rêvant maintenant), jeta son sac sur son épaule et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère était rentrée exprès pendant sa pause de midi pour lui préparer à manger et la conduire au lycée. Anna aurait pu cuisiner et se conduire toute seule, mais ça faisait plaisir à sa mère, alors autant en profiter.

Devant le grand panneau indiquant la répartition des salles, une centaine d'élèves de Terminale étaient rassemblés. Anna retrouva ses amis qui bavardaient et plaisantaient pour se détendre avait la première épreuve. Tiana relisait distraitement quelques fiches, et Anna les regarda avec intérêt, comme si elle découvrait ces auteurs et leurs idées pour la première fois. S'il y avait bien une matière qu'elle n'avait pas du tout révisé, c'était la philo.

Enfin, et beaucoup trop tôt au goût de tout le monde, les profs les invitèrent à entrer. Tiana, étant à la fin de l'alphabet, leur souhaita bonne chance puis se dirigea vers sa salle. Mérida et Anna montèrent au troisième étage pour rejoindre la leur, cherchèrent leur place en regardant les noms écrits sur les étiquettes collées sur les tables, et commencèrent à préparer l'en-tête de leur copie.

\- Plus un mot à partir de maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner vos sujets. Fin de l'épreuve à 17h31 !

Emplie d'appréhension, Anna découvrit son sujet. Elle parcourut rapidement le texte à commenter, et décida de l'éliminer d'office. Elle ne connaissait pas l'auteur, et n'avait compris que la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Elle rejeta la dissertation qui portait sur l'art, le sujet ne l'inspirait pas du tout, sans parler du fait que ce cours était tombé pile pendant le harcèlement de Hans et de sa bande, et elle n'avait guère écouté Weselton à ce moment-là. Restait la deuxième dissertation.

_ La loi est-elle nécessaire à la liberté ?_ lut-elle.

Elle empoigna son stylo, et essaya de se creuser la tête pour trouver des choses à dire. Elle avait lu des citations sur la liberté et les lois, dans une des fiches de Tiana, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Rousseau avait écrit à ce sujet. Ou bien était-ce Voltaire ? Bon, autant laisser tomber si elle n'était pas sûre. Locke, lui, avait dit quelque chose sur la liberté. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était, mais comme son nom était le même que celui d'un des personnages de Final Fantasy VI, elle l'avait retenu. _Locke_, écrivit-elle sur son brouillon,_ la liberté consiste à être délivré de la contrainte et de la violence. _Ouais, ça ressemblait à peu près à ça. Elle était certaine que la citation sur la fiche de Tiana était plus longue, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la suite.

Sur la feuille rose qui lui servait de brouillon, elle jeta toutes ses idées. Elle parla du libre-arbitre, de la liberté de vivre sans craindre pour sa vie (c'était l'idée de Locke, en tout cas elle en avait l'impression), rappela la Déclaration universelle des droits de l'Homme, qui était affichée dans le bureau de la vie scolaire et qu'elle avait si souvent lue à chaque fois qu'elle faisait la queue pour régulariser un retard ou une absence._ Article Trois :Tout individu a droit à la vie, à la liberté et à la sûreté de sa personne. _On pouvait dire que les lois permettaient de mettre en application cette déclaration. Sauf que, réfléchit-elle, les lois n'étaient pas toujours justes, pas dans tous les pays. Elle ajouta cette idée à la suite. « _Si les lois sont injustes, elles ne permettent pas l'égalité devant la loi, et sans égalité, la liberté ne peut pas exister_. »

Alors qu'elle mordillait son stylo, cherchant des idées, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel la loi pouvait être un frein à la liberté, et elle pouvait l'illustrer par sa propre expérience : au regard de la loi, Elsa et elle n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble.

_ « Si nous avons déjà pu montrer auparavant que les lois n'étaient pas nécessairement justes, car construites par des hommes faillibles et soumis à leurs préjugés et leur propre idée de la morale, dans le domaine de l'amour elles peuvent même être dangereuses. Il est des pays où la liberté d'aimer n'est pas acquise, soit à cause des traditions (qui peuvent être assimilées à des lois ancestrales), soit à cause des lois juridiques elle-mêmes. Aimer une personne du même sexe, par exemple, est parfois puni de mort : la loi ici nuit à la liberté d'aimer, et à la liberté d'échapper à la violence. »_

Lorsqu'elle leva la main pour demander une nouvelle copie, elle eut deux surprises : la salle était presque vide, et c'est Elsa qui lui apporta sa feuille avec un sourire. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les surveillants avaient changé, ni que Mérida était déjà partie.

Elle termina de rédiger sa conclusion. _« La liberté et la loi ne sont pas ennemies, mais à partir du moment où les lois sont l'expression de la volonté d'un groupe ou d'une classe sociale, elles deviennent arbitraires et ne servent plus le bien commun. Alors, le respect de ces lois devient incompatible avec les libertés individuelles. Mais si chaque citoyen peut participer à l'élaboration de ces lois (la démocratie, ou le gouvernement du peuple, par le peuple, pour le peuple), les lois ne lui sont plus imposées : il les a construites, et elles fondent ainsi la base de sa liberté. »_

\- C'est terminé ! Posez vos stylos et veuillez apporter vos copies.

Anna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en observant les derniers mots de sa conclusion. Elle était restée pendant la totalité des quatre heures, et avait rempli pas moins de trois copies doubles. La seule fois où elle avait eu autant d'inspiration en philo, Weselton l'avait accusée d'avoir triché.

Pendant que le surveillant grisonnant classait les copies déjà récupérées, Anna s'avança vers la table où se trouvait Elsa. Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de sa prof, et le mince et bref contact entre leurs mains tandis qu'elle lui donnait sa copie furent presque aussi grisants que le sentiment d'avoir survécu à sa première épreuve, et de s'en être pas trop mal sortie.

* * *

Le lendemain en histoire-géo, elle eut de la chance et tomba sur une des parties du cours qu'elle avait le mieux travaillé. Le week-end passa en révisions (regarder des séries avec les sous-titres en anglais faisait partie intégrante de son programme de travail), et les examens reprirent de plus belle. Elle fit tout son possible en langues et géra du mieux qu'elle le put les épreuves de sciences.

L'examen de maths, comme elle l'avait espéré, fut du gâteau. Presque tout le monde resta jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti, et elle retrouva joyeusement Mérida et Tiana dans les couloirs.

\- On va bouffer quelque part pour fêter ça ? demanda Tiana.

\- OK, mais je dois passer par la salle des profs d'abord, dit Anna.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Anna sortit de son sac un paquet de feuilles de brouillon (vertes, cette fois), recouvertes d'équations soigneusement rédigées, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les gribouillis qui noircissaient les brouillons qu'elle avait jetés en sortant de l'épreuve. Mérida lui prit les feuilles des mains et les parcourut l'une après l'autre.

\- Tu as eu le temps de rédiger tout l'examen deux fois ? dit Mérida.

Elle avait l'air à la fois impressionnée et inquiète pour la santé mentale de son amie.

\- Dire que j'ai pas eu le temps de finir les trois dernières questions, grommela-t-elle.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle des profs, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Anna toqua à la porte. On lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur, peut-être une quinzaine d'enseignants, mais l'ambiance semblait joyeuse et détendue. Il y avait des éclats de rire et des plaisanteries, et elle trouva Elsa assise sur un canapé, en train de discuter avec Ramirez, la prof d'espagnol. Elsa se tourna vers elle quand Anna prononça son nom, et elle se leva pour prendre les feuilles qu'Anna lui tendit, puis elle ouvrit son propre sac et sortit un paquet de feuilles non pas vertes, mais blanches, et les donna à l'adolescente.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mme Gerda en assistant à l'échange.

\- Miss Andersen a sous-entendu que, comme j'ai passé mon bac il y a _si_ longtemps, je ne serais plus capable de réussir l'épreuve dans le temps imparti. J'ai décidé de relever le défi.

Mme Gerda éclata de rire.

\- L'Agrégation de maths, ça dure combien de temps déjà ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse en regardant à la fois Anna et Elsa.

\- Deux écrits de six heures, deux oraux de quatre heures, et un oral de cinq heure et quinze minutes, répondit Elsa sans un seul instant de réflexion.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Si je dois parier sur l'une de vous deux, excuse-moi Anna, mais je choisis ta prof !

Il y eut un éclat de rire général parmi les enseignant, et Anna ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se sentant à la fois honteuse et humiliée.

\- Bonne lecture ! lui lança Elsa avec un clin d'oeil, et elle sortit un stylo rouge de sa trousse et s'assit à une table, comme pour commencer la correction.

Presque immédiatement, tous les profs de maths se rassemblèrent autour d'elle pour lire ce qu'Anna avait écrit, et l'adolescente quitta la pièce en rougissant de plus belle.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Tiana lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans le couloir désert. Tu lui a vraiment lancé un défi ?

\- C'était plus une blague, en fait. J'ai une très grosse envie de glace, dit Anna en changeant de sujet. Ça vous dit de zapper le déjeuner et de passer directement au dessert ?

L'idée séduisit immédiatement les deux autres lycéennes, et elles se mirent en quête de l'endroit idéal pour assouvir cet indécent appétit.

Le bac avait pris fin. Anna n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu stresser toute une année pour une si petite semaine, qui était passée à une vitesse si folle qu'elle était déjà terminée. Ce n'était pas tout à fait les vacances, mais elle avait dix jours pour se remettre de ses émotions avant les résultats, et ensuite ce serait les vacances.

Comme tous les élèves, le début des vacances d'été était le moment préféré d'Anna. Mais jamais autant que cette année elle ne l'avait attendu avec une telle impatience, le voyant venir jour après jour, comme un prisonnier regarderait avec agonie s'approcher l'instant de sa libération.

* * *

**Ça y est, ce satané bac est passé. Ça sent les vacances. Ça sent la fin...**

**Hâte de lire vos reviews et vos commentaires !**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello everyone !**

**Je sais, je suis super en retard, ne me fouettez pas ! (en plus je risque d'aimer). Pour compenser, c'est un super long chapitre que je vous offre, riche en fluff et sentiments (mais pas que !)**

**A l'heure où j'écris, je suis au bord de la rivière Colorado, dans l'Utah, à côté d'Arches, le parc national où a été tournée la scène au début d'Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade (vous voyez la grotte où il trouve la Croix de Coronado ? Ben c'est là). Notre 4x4 a déjà plus de 4000 km au compteur !**

**Ça c'était pour les nouvelles ! (merci Tomberry de t'inquiéter :p Au fait, Ankou ne vient pas du tout de FF, mais de la 'divinité' bretonne qui est l'allégorie de la mort. J'ai ce surnom depuis ma période médiévo-gothique du lycée !)**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos reviews, encore une fois ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Anna eut du mal à réaliser que le bac était passé. Ça y était, son année de Terminale était terminée. Elle en avait fini avec le lycée.

C'était comme si une page venait de se tourner. Il n'y aurait plus de partie de tarot dans la cafet' pendant les heures de perm', plus de lectures de BD au CDI, plus de récré passées sur leur banc préféré. Finies aussi les après-midis chez Kristoff ou chez Rapunzel et les orgies de chocolat au Loir dans la Théière.

Dans quelques semaines à peine, il en serait fini de leur petite bande. Tiana allait suivre des études de gestion d'entreprise pour pouvoir reprendre le restaurant de sa grand-mère, Rapunzel allait dans une école d'architecture à Paris, Mérida allait en Staps* à Lyon, Alice avait trouvé une famille pour l'accueillir comme fille au pair dans la campagne Anglaise, et elle-même s'en allait en Norvège. Seul Kristoff restait à Arendelle. Comme il s'était inscrit en BTS de commerce, il allait passer encore deux ans au lycée.

Elle regarda sur son téléphone la courte vidéo qu'ils avaient prise à son anniversaire. Tous les six plus Mégara étaient vautrés avec plus ou moins d'élégance sur le grand canapé décrépit du salon de Kristoff. Tous riaient et se chamaillaient comme les ados qu'ils étaient. Qu'allait-il advenir de leur groupe ? Arriverait-elle à se faire des amis aussi géniaux là où elle allait ?

Son portable sonna, coupant court à ses pensées et à la vague de nostalgie préventive dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis son réveil.

\- Allô Meg, dit-elle après avoir vu la photo de la grande brune s'afficher sur son écran.

\- Salut princesse ! Alors, bien remise de tes émotions ?

\- Tu veux parler du bac ? questionna Anna.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour ton mariage, non ? répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Quoique, vu que t'en es déjà à emménager avec ta belle, ça risque d'arriver plus vite que prévu !

Anna se mit à rougir à travers le téléphone. Tiana et Rapunzel l'avaient déjà bien charriée à ce sujet quand elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

\- Bon, tu n'appelles pas que pour me vanner j'espère ? Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Ta robe, elle est comment ? Pitié dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas verte.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est ma couleur préférée.

\- Tu fais chier, grogna Meg, y'a rien qui va avec le vert, comment tu veux qu'on soit assorties ?

\- On s'en fout, répondit Anna en faisant un geste désintéressé de la main que son interlocutrice ne put pas voir.

\- Ah non ! Déjà que je suis ta cavalière bouche-trou, j'ai pas en plus envie de ressembler à rien !

\- Hey ça va, je t'invite à une soirée avec alcool et chips à volonté, tu ne vas pas râler non plus !

\- Mouais. J'espère au moins qu'il y aura des filles canon à ta soirée.

\- Tu es censé être ma copine, je te signale ! Hors de question que tu ailles draguer tout ce qui bouge !

Meg exhala un soupir exagéré. Anna pouvait presque la voir rouler des yeux.

\- Putain, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il y a de pire qu'être célibataire : être célibataire et faire semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle a intérêt à être sympa ta soirée, sinon je te plante et je te jure que je ne plaisante pas !

\- C'est ça, railla Anna. Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mérida. Faut que je me prépare, je suis encore en pyjama.

\- Mais il est midi et demie !

\- Ouais. Je te dis à demain ? Sois prête à 19h, Eugène, le copain de Rapunzel, passe nous prendre en voiture.

Elle raccrocha et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se redressa d'un bond, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer.

Elle retrouva Mérida à l'entrée du parc. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux turquoise qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et un débardeur blanc. Elle avait ses habituelles Doc's montantes noires, et Anna se demanda comment ses pieds faisaient pour ne pas bouillir là-dedans. Il faisait chaud et sec, il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage ni le moindre vent, et quand elle retira son casque et sa veste, tous deux étaient trempés de sueur.

Mérida sourit en la voyant arriver, mais Anna eut le temps d'apercevoir son air grognon juste avant qu'elle ne le masque.

\- Salut Ginger.

Ouais, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Anna se crispa légèrement. Elle espérait égoïstement que ça n'ait rien à voir avec elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir revivre l'expérience de l'autre fois.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as raté l'épreuve d'hier ?

\- Pire, grommela Mérida sans chercher à nier qu'elle était de mauvais poil. Je me suis démerdée pour m'engueuler _et _avec mon sponsor, _et _avec mon entraîneur _et_ avec ma mère, et franchement je ne sais pas lequel des trois je hais le plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont dit que tu tirais comme une fillette ou quoi ?

\- Mon sponsor est venu hier pour me présenter la tenue qu'il veut que je porte pendant les championnats. Ce connard veut me faire porter une jupe si courte que c'en est presque une ceinture, et un débardeur qui tient plus du soutif vu la quantité de bide et de nibards qu'il laisse dépasser.

\- Putain c'est abusé !

\- Ouais. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire mettre avec son maillot de bain, résultat il a rompu le contrat, et ça a foutu mon entraîneur en rage. T'imagines, il était d'accord pour que je porte ça, lui ! Il ne voyait même pas où était le problème ! Du coup j'ai pété les plombs, je l'ai envoyé bouler encore plus fort et j'ai annulé mon inscription en Staps pour m'inscrire en licence d'études du genre à Lyon. C'est ça qui a énervé ma mère, elle a hurlé que je foutais ma vie en l'air, que c'était une filière inutile et sans débouchés, et que c'était pas dans ce nid à intellos que j'allais me trouver un mec.

\- Oh la vache, elle a été raide ! souffla Anna.

\- Ouais. Je lui ai dit que je préférais trouver une meuf et que du coup c'était l'endroit idéal. Ça l'a achevée. Elle s'est cassée dans sa chambre, n'est pas revenue pour dîner, et je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin. Je pense qu'elle pleure toujours.

Elles passèrent ensuite un bon quart d'heure à traiter Mme Dunbroch de tous les noms avant de se plaindre du sexisme dont elles faisaient les frais dans leur vie quotidienne. Elles longèrent le petit lac et s'offrirent une grande barbe à papa qu'elles partagèrent tout bavardant. Elles n'avaient pas du tout reparlé des sentiments de Mérida depuis qu'Anna en avait pris connaissance. Ça faisait presque un mois, et Mérida semblait agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Comme si elle préférait oublier.

_Pour être honnête, moi aussi je préfèrerais oublier..._

\- T'as prévu quoi la semaine prochaine ? demanda l'archère.

\- J'ai pas mal de shopping à faire, ça devrait m'occuper un certain temps, répondit Anna en mâchant un morceau de barbe à papa.

\- Les soldes ?

\- Oui, enfin non. Il faut que je m'achète des vêtements chauds... tu sais, pour...

Anna bredouilla puis s'interrompit, les joues rosissantes. C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'elle parlait directement de son départ à venir à sa meilleure amie. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour éviter le sujet lorsqu'elle était là.

\- Ouais, on doit se les cailler en hiver, là-bas, dit Mérida d'un ton léger tout en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu... tu me promets que tu viendras me voir ?

\- Tu me promets que tu ne pars qu'un an ? demanda l'archère du tac au tac.

Anna ouvrit la bouche. Le contrat d'Elsa était prévu pour ne durer qu'un an, mais...

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

\- Laisse tomber, je plaisantais. Bien sûr que je viendrai te voir. Enfin, si ta chérie est d'accord, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

\- Pourquoi elle ne le serait pas ?

Mérida haussa les sourcils, une expression qui voulait dire « à ton avis ? », et Anna sentit la vague de culpabilité l'envahir de nouveau. L'archère ouvrit de grand yeux surpris.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, et la petite rousse hocha la tête, les joues roses et les yeux baissés.

\- Tu devrais, poursuivit Mérida en détournant le regard. Je te connais, ça va te bouffer si tu ne lui dis pas. Si c'est mon autorisation que tu veux, tu l'as. Tant pis si elle ne veut pas que je vienne après ça, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

Anna émit toute une série de protestations scandalisées que Mérida ignora. Elle avait l'air de plus en plus sombre, comme si elle s'était déjà résignée. C'était une vision qu'Anna avait du mal à supporter.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça à Elsa ? _Au fait mon cœur, Mérida aimerait venir nous voir. Oh, et elle est amoureuse de moi, c'est pas grave, non ?_ Non, il valait mieux qu'elle ne lui dise rien du tout.

* * *

_J'aurais mieux fait d'être en retard..._

Mérida lissait les plis de sa robe tout en jetant des coups d'œils réguliers sur la porte de la salle. De temps en temps, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait entrait et la saluait, deux ou trois filles s'arrêtèrent pour complimenter sa tenue, mais depuis que Kristoff avait été happé pour donner un coup de main en cuisine, elle était toute seule. Elle aurait dû se douter que Rapunzel mettrait tout le monde en retard.

La salle des fêtes avait été abondamment décorée. Les organisateurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur l'ambiance américaine et aucun cliché n'avait été épargné. Sur l'estrade qui accueillait normalement des groupes de musiques ou des pièces de théâtre de gosses se trouvait une grosse urne destinée à recueillir les votes pour l'élection du Roi et de la Reine du bal, et deux trônes sur lesquels étaient posées deux couronnes en plastique étaient prêts pour le couronnement. Sur tout un côté du mur, une série de tables accueillaient un buffet de chips, gâteaux et parts de pizzas, et sur l'autre, une tireuse à bière avait été installée, et de nombreuses bouteilles s'alignaient derrière une pyramide de verres en plastique.

Mérida se leva en entendant la voix de Tiana sur le parking, qui disait qu'elle restait dehors pour attendre son copain, Alex Naveen. La porte s'ouvrit sur Anna et Mégara qui se tenaient par le bras. L'étudiante avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe cintrée lavande et violette qui n'allait pas trop mal avec celle d'Anna. L'archère prit sur elle et se força à se rappeler qu'elles étaient aussi ensemble qu'elle l'était avec Kristoff.

\- Eh mais qui voilà ? lança une voix moqueuse que Mérida connaissait bien. Anna et sa _girlfriend _!

\- Tu veux une baffe, Hans ? s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant à grands pas.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir réagi. À sa grande surprise, Meg elle aussi s'était dressée devant le garçon, qui était élégamment vêtu d'un costume blanc avec une chemise bleue. Hans regarda alternativement les deux filles qui se trouvaient désormais de part et d'autre d'Anna, et un sourire crispé étira ses lèvres, comme s'il ne se rappelait que trop bien les deux gifles qu'il avait déjà récolté de leurs mains. Mérida vit Meg lui lancer un regard complice.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de péter les plombs, je plaisantais, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui d'un geste apaisant. Le but c'est qu'on passe tous une bonne soirée, d'accord ?

Kristoff sortit à cet instant de la pièce qui servait de cuisine et rejoignit sa cavalière. Décidant de jouer le jeu, Mérida accrocha fièrement son bras au sien, et tous les quatre rejoignirent Rapunzel et Tiana qui venaient d'entrer avec leurs partenaires. Les garçons semblaient transpirer dans leur costume, et elle-même maudit ses amis pour lui avoir dégoté une robe à manches longues. Heureusement, la salle semblait être climatisée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alice fit sensation en arrivant au bras d'un jeune homme bien plus âgé qu'eux, vêtu d'un costume à queue de pie, d'un nœud papillon et d'un haut-de-forme. Quelques garçons ricanèrent en voyant sa tenue d'une autre époque, mais Alice avait l'air aux anges.

Toutes les cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrait sur un nouveau couple et sur une nouvelle robe extravagante qui attirait l'attention générale. Le bac était sur toutes les lèvres, on commentait les sujets, on faisait des pronostics, on râlait ou on espérait. La salle était pleine, et remplie du brouhaha des conversations et des éclats de rire.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et la scène s'éclaira, coupant court aux conversations, et attisant les murmures intrigués. Sur l'estrade, se trouvaient quatre lycéennes et un lycéen dans des tenues de soirée resplendissantes. Anna et ses amis les applaudirent vivement, enthousiastes et impatients de savoir ce que leurs camarades avaient prévu pour la soirée.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! dit une fille brune vêtue d'une robe dorée en approchant un micro de ses lèvres. Il est 20h30, je pense que tous nos retardataires sont là maintenant ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas ou pas trop, je m'appelle Stéphanie, je suis en Terminale ES 2, et c'est moi qui ai été choisie pour vous faire un discours. Promis, ça ne sera pas long !

La salle éclata de rire, et l'adolescente brune se retourna et présenta chacune des personnes qui étaient avec elle sur la scène.

\- Nous avions très envie d'une fête de fin de lycée à l'image des bals de promos des écoles américaines. L'organiser nous a demandé pas mal d'énergie, et on espère que vous allez vous éclater ! Alors avant que la soirée ne commence et qu'on oublie de le faire, merci à mon équipe !

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement.

\- Merci à la mère de Marwan, Terminale L, pour nous avoir réservé cette salle à un prix super raisonnable. Ça fait plus pour la bière !

Les applaudissement furent beaucoup plus forts, et ponctués de sifflements et de cris de joie.

\- Et merci à Zorah et Marion, Term' S 1, pour la playlist !

Le discours de Stéphanie s'arrêta enfin, laissant la place à la musique. Comme si c'était un signal, tout le monde se mit à danser. La tireuse servit ses premiers verres, et à la table des boissons un petit groupe se pressait déjà. Anna, qui avait redouté que Meg ne s'ennuie au milieu de tous ces lycéens, fut rassurée en voyant la grande brune extravertie danser, boire et participer à toutes les discussions.

L'avantage d'avoir revêtu de si belles tenues était qu'elles procuraient un bon sujet de conversation. Les questions du style « tu sais qui tu vas choisir ? » fusaient, d'un ton le plus souvent dégagé, alors qu'une fois sur deux, cela signifiait « est-ce que tu vas voter pour moi ? ». Anna avait prévu de voter pour Kristoff et Mérida. Par amitié d'abord, mais aussi parce qu'elle les trouvait incroyablement bien assortis. Rapunzel et Tiana se vantèrent à qui voulait l'entendre d'avoir contribué au choix de leur tenue, et n'importe qui connaissant Mérida et Kristoff et leur habituelle façon de s'habiller était en mesure de reconnaître l'exploit.

Au bout d'une heure, Stéphanie et ses amis invitèrent chaque classe à se regrouper, et débuta toute une série de jeux portant sur les cours et sur le lycée. Chaque victoire faisait rapporter des points à la classe, et Mérida, Tiana et Anna étaient déterminées à faire gagner la leur. Anna fut tirée au sort dans sa classe pour dessiner le proviseur Clayton les yeux bandés. Étant donné ses piètres talents d'artistes, sa classe ne remporta pas de points ce tour-là, mais tout le monde la félicita pour l'avoir représenté sous sa forme la plus ressemblante : un gorille hurlant.

Il y eut ensuite un jeu d'adresse impliquant de la verrerie de chimie, un quizz sur le programme commun d'histoire-géo, et une grille de mots croisés à remplir le plus vite possible. Toute la classe d'Anna était rassemblée autour de la grille géante et chuchotait les réponses pour ne pas les communiquer aux équipes adverses.

\- B3, lut l'un des garçon. Prof la plus canon du lycée, en six lettres.

\- Facile ! répliqua celui qui tenait le stylo.

Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant d'écrire Winter, et le cœur d'Anna s'envola dans sa poitrine.

Le jeu se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure, et après décompte des points, ce fut la classe de Kristoff et de Rapunzel qui fut déclarée gagnante.

\- Merci à tous d'avoir participé, c'était génial ! dit l'une des organisatrices dans le micro, sous les applaudissements nourris. On relance la musique, éclatez-vous, mais surtout n'oubliez pas de voter ! Le couronnement aura lieu à minuit !

Meg tira Anna par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, forçant la petite rousse à reposer son verre. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait à Elsa, elle y pensait à chaque instant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été seules toutes les deux qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans ses bras. Et l'embrasser. Et lui faire l'amour. _Prof la plus canon du lycée._ _Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vue nue !_

\- Je donnerais cher pour être dans ta tête !

La voix moqueuse tira Anna de sa rêverie, et elle ne put empêcher une trainée de rouge de se répandre sur ses joues.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, susurra Mégara.

Tout en tournoyant, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Anna et l'attira contre elle. Elles dansaient serrées, très serrées l'une contre l'autre, et Meg se pencha sensuellement, comme pour l'embrasser dans le cou. _Wait... elle me fait quoi là ?_

Mais Mégara n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'embrasser.

\- Tu attends quoi pour te tirer d'ici et aller la rejoindre ? murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? répliqua Meg de sa voix suave.

Anna continuait de danser uniquement parce que la brune la guidait. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? D'accord, c'était la fête de fin de lycée et elle ne verrait plus tous ces gens avant au moins un an tandis qu'elle partait vivre avec Elsa... mais c'était tellement tentant ! Elle s'imaginait déjà débarquer chez Elsa dans sa robe... Non, gronda son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis !

Mais ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de se préoccuper d'elle. Kristoff discutait avec des élèves de sa classe, Mérida jouait aux fléchettes avec un groupe de garçons, les manches de sa robe retroussées, Alice embrassait langoureusement son chapelier dans un coin loin de la scène, et Tiana et Rapunzel n'étaient visible nulle part.

\- A mon avis, dit Mégara avec un sourire coquin, il y a des voitures dehors qui doivent être secouées !

La petite rousse sursauta si fort qu'elle en renversa la moitié de son verre.

\- Meg ! s'exclama Anna, scandalisée.

\- Fais ton innocente. Tu vas me faire croire que tu as acheté cette robe juste pour mes beaux yeux ?

Elle se pencha de nouveau, et Anna sentit ses lèvres effleurer son oreille.

\- J'en connais une qui aimerait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec la prof la plus _canon_ du lycée.

Les taches de rousseur disparurent presque totalement sous le fard qui recouvrait ses joues. _Oh Meg, si tu savais à quel point tu as raison..._

Mais à quoi bon fantasmer ? Elle était piégée ici jusqu'à ce qu'Eugène ne la ramène, et ça n'arriverait pas avant demain matin.

\- Je ne peux pas de toute façons, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, essayant de masquer tant bien que mal sa déception. C'est pas vraiment l'heure de faire du stop, tu sais.

La grande brune étira ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux.

\- La chance est peut-être de ton côté. J'ai une pote qui habite à cinq minutes d'ici, en général elle part toujours en boîte le samedi vers minuit. Si elle sort ce soir, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de faire un petit détour.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Anna pour assimiler l'information. _C'est trop beau pour être vrai._ Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Meg sortit son téléphone de son sac à main et commença à taper un message.

\- Je te préviens, dit Anna, je reste au moins jusqu'au couronnement. Je veux voir Mérida gagner.

Elles arrêtèrent de danser et s'assirent à une table. Anna se servit un verre d'un mélange rouge qu'on lui présenta comme de la vodka-cranberrie, et remplit une assiette en carton de tout un assortiment de choses à manger. Mérida vint les rejoindre, les joues roses et un grand verre de punch à la main. Anna ne savait pas si c'était l'influence de l'alcool ou si Mérida avait décidé de faire la paix avec Meg, mais en tout cas ses deux amies discutaient tout à fait amicalement, pendant qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

La musique s'arrêta après un long fondu à la fin d'une chanson de Katy Perry.

\- OK tout le monde, c'est le moment de réclamer toute votre attention ! Vous les avez observés pendant toute la soirée, les avez choisis, voici maintenant l'heure d'accueillir nos plus beaux couples !

Anna et ses amis se levèrent pour se rapprocher de la scène, et au même moment, Rapunzel et Eugène entrèrent dans la pièce. Transpiraient-ils à cause de la chaleur estivale qui régnait dehors, ou bien ..? Elle était tentée de les taquiner après ce que Meg lui avait dit, mais Stéphanie et ses amis dépliaient une feuille de papier noircie de noms et de chiffres, et son attention retourna vers eux.

\- Les votes ont été très serrés, alors il y aura trois couronnement ce soir ! Veillez acclamer vos légitimes souverains... Le Roi Stéphane et la Reine Morgane !

Anna applaudit avec enthousiasme tandis que le couple montait sur l'estrade et qu'une fille posait une couronne en plastique sur leur tête avec des gestes cérémonieux. La robe de Morgane était tellement magnifique qu'on l'aurait crue sortie d'un conte de fées, et le costume bleu nuit de son partenaire évoquait l'uniforme d'un amiral. Rien d'étonnant, pensa-t-elle, qu'ils aient été choisis.

Un autre couple tout aussi bien vêtu fut appelé en tant que Dauphin et Dauphine, et ils se tinrent à la droite des trônes sur lesquels siégeaient leurs majestés.

\- Enfin, c'est avec une immense surprise mais aussi un grand plaisir que nous vous demandons d'applaudir le Prince Kristoff et la Princesse Mérida !

Anna se tourna vers son amie avec un immense sourire. La bouche de l'archère s'était décrochée sous l'effet de la surprise, et Meg dut la pousser dans le dos pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprit et qu'elle monte sur l'estrade. Kristoff s'avança pour la prendre par le bras, l'air tout aussi abasourdi. Anna avait mal aux mains à force d'applaudir.

\- Anna, dit Meg directement dans son oreille pour couvrir les acclamations. Ma pote est là dans cinq minutes. Si tu veux avoir une chance de partir dans un carrosse magique, c'est maintenant.

La petite rousse s'arrêta d'applaudir et se tourna vers son amie, un mélange d'incrédulité, de surprise et de culpabilité dans le regard.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Genre, tout de suite ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Mais, et toi ?

Meg se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil aux personnes debout sur l'estrade.

\- Moi ? Je crois que je vais rester m'amuser un peu.

* * *

\- Elsa, ton armée est prête ?

\- Oui, répondit la blonde en parcourant son écran des yeux.

\- Attendez, je viens de me faire attaquer par le sud, il a des galions à canon ce salaud !

Elsa se mordilla la langue et fit défiler la carte pour évaluer la gravité de l'attaque sur les terres de son allié.

\- OK Olaf, tu le prends par son entrée Nord, dit-elle. Quand tu auras fait tomber son mur, j'arrive avec mes béliers et je libère mes chevaliers teutoniques pour détruire ses châteaux. Marshall, je t'envoie ma flotte.

\- Fais vite, il est en train de tout me bousiller là !

\- La porte est ouverte, dit Olaf du même ton tendu que ses deux alliés. Magne-toi avant qu'il la reconstruise.

\- J'y vais. On essaie de le buter ce coup-ci, parce que j'ai quasiment plus d'or.

Elle fit entrer son armée à l'intérieur de la ville adverse. Les cavaliers d'Olaf s'occupaient de faire diversion, tandis qu'elle conduisait ses chevaliers teutoniques vers les châteaux de l'ennemi.

\- C'est dans le jeu ou ça a toqué ? demanda Marshall.

\- J'ai rien entendu, dit Olaf.

Elsa ôta son casque. À l'exception des bruits de bataille étouffés provenant de leurs casques audio, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement à demi plongé dans l'obscurité. Puis...

_Toc toc toc toc toc._

\- Bougez pas, je vais voir, dit-elle en se levant.

Il était minuit et demie, qui pouvait bien... Non, ce n'était quand même pas... Non, c'était la fête des terminales ce soir, impossible que...

Elle ouvrit la porte, et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Sur le palier, évidemment, se tenait Anna. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et plus ondulés que jamais, un séduisant maquillage qu'elle n'arborait jamais au lycée, et elle portait une robe de soirée magnifique.

\- Anna ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'avais dit que j'attendrais jusqu'au bac, répondit Anna avec un grand sourire. Et ça y est, le bac est passé. J'ai déjà deux jours de retard en fait.

\- On avait dit pas avant la fin de l'année !

\- Non, on avait dit jusqu'au bac.

\- Anna...

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai acheté cette robe pour cette soirée ?

\- Anna...

\- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda la petite rousse en tournoyant sur le palier.

Elsa baissa les yeux et regarda sa propre tenue. Elle était en chaussettes, avec un mini-short de sport bleu ciel pour supporter la chaleur de son appartement, et un T-shirt blanc sérigraphié représentant un énorme dé à vingt faces en train d'écraser un aventurier. C'était presque pire qu'un pyjama.

\- Tu... tu es... Rentre, ne reste pas ici dehors, dit Elsa en la tirant par le bras à l'intérieur.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Anna se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Rien que ça, ça valait le coup de s'être enfuie de la fête.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Anna s'avança dans la pièce et son regard fut machinalement attiré par l'unique source de lumière, qui provenait des ordinateurs devant lesquels les deux garçons étaient toujours assis.

\- Oh mon dieu, vous jouez à _Age of Empire _? s'exclama Anna sans masquer son excitation.

Elsa se tourna vivement vers son colocataire et le petit ami de ce dernier.

\- Eh les gars, vous n'avez quand même pas repris sans moi ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton outré.

\- T'inquiète, dit Olaf, je contrôle ton écran. Tes teutons sont en train de leur mettre la pâtée, à ces espagnols.

L'enseignante jeta un regard blasé à son meilleur ami et se tourna vers Anna.

\- Tu m'en veux d'être venue ? demanda la petite rousse.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. On se faisait une soirée rétrogaming, et Olaf a eu envie de se faire une partie d'_Age of_' en multijoueur, alors...

_Alors voilà, je rêve de toi depuis des jours, et tu débarques le seul soir où je ne peux pas virer Olaf chez son mec, pour la bonne raison qu'il est déjà là..._

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, dit Olaf d'un ton joyeux sans quitter son écran des yeux. Un trois contre trois en très difficile. On est en train de se faire le dernier, mais il résiste !

\- C'est génial ! dit l'adolescente avec enthousiasme. On devrait se faire une partie un jour ! Kristoff ne veut jamais jouer, il trouve que c'est un jeu trop démodé, en même temps il ne joue qu'à des courses de voiture ou à des FPS* !

Le garçon blond ôta enfin son casque et pivota sur sa chaise.

\- Tu veux qu'on en fasse une maintenant ? On a quasiment gagné celle-là, il n'a plus que quelques bâtiments debout.

_Olaf non !_ s'écria mentalement Elsa en voyant les yeux d'Anna pétiller d'envie. _Ne lui donne pas des idées pareilles !_

Mais Marshall ne laissa pas à Anna le loisir de répondre.

\- Tu sais Olaf, dit-il de sa voix grave, j'ai bossé toute la journée et je suis un peu crevé. Je pensais plutôt rentrer.

\- Rentrer ? demanda Olaf, l'air déçu. Mais tu ne devais pas rester ?

Marshall croisa brièvement le regard d'Elsa.

\- Je préfèrerais rentrer. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Mais, si tu veux que je sois avec toi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rest... Oh !

Son visage s'illumina, comme s'il comprenait enfin. Elsa eut envie de se claquer le visage. Comment pouvait-il être aussi peu subtil alors qu'il vivait avec elle depuis huit ans ?

Anna eut beau dire qu'elle pouvait attendre qu'ils aient terminé leur campagne, les deux garçons furent partis au bout qu'un quart d'heure, laissant Elsa et Anna toutes les deux dans le salon. Les trois ordinateurs étaient éteints, et la lumière ne provenait plus que de la petite lampe à lave posée sur la bibliothèque.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Elsa tandis qu'Anna s'allongeait sur le canapé et reposait sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Et moi je ressemble à rien..._

\- Tu sais que tous les Terminale sont d'accord pour dire que tu es la plus belle prof du lycée ?

Elsa rougit de la gorge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Ah... ah oui ?

\- Oui, dit Anna en tendant la main pour attraper une mèche de ses cheveux. Et j'la trouve super attirante avec son mini short et son T-shirt Donjons et Dragons.

Elle leva la tête et attira le visage surpris d'Elsa vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

L'enseignante soupira de contentement. Anna lui avait tellement manqué ! Bien sûr, elles s'étaient vues au lycée, s'étaient parlé très souvent au téléphone, elles avaient même eu l'occasion de s'embrasser, quelques fois. Mais cette partie d'Anna lui avait manquée, celle qui l'embrassait fièrement, celle qui glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, celle qui caressait ses cuisses et s'aventurait sous son short.

En quelques instants, Anna l'avait totalement déshabillée et la dévorait du regard, la faisant se sentir plus belle qu'elle ne se l'était jamais admis. Bientôt, se promit-elle, bientôt elle partirait avec Anna. Bientôt elle s'endormirait auprès d'elle toutes les nuits.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, nue, et Anna au-dessus d'elle s'appliquait à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Elle portait toujours sa robe, chaque fois qu'Elsa faisait un mouvement pour la lui enlever, Anna plaquait ses mains sur le canapé et l'embrassait de plus belle.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait crié Elsa de plaisir qu'elle consentit enfin à ce que l'enseignante lui ôte sa robe de soirée.

\- Un jour, ce sera toi ma cavalière, murmura Anna en s'allongeant dans ses bras.

\- À ton prochain bal de promo, acquiesça Elsa.

* * *

_Tchak !_

La fléchette rouge s'enfonça en plein cœur de la cible, sous les acclamation des quelques élèves qui observaient les joueurs.

Une fléchette bleue tomba par terre. Une verte rebondit contre le mur, et atterrit aux pieds d'une fille, qui la ramassa en riant.

La première fléchette rouge sauta en l'air lorsqu'elle fut délogée par une autre de la même couleur, et la troisième fléchette rouge s'enfonça si près de la seconde qu'on eut dit que leurs pointes se touchaient. Les acclamations se transformèrent en applaudissements.

\- Encore gagné ! s'exclama la fille. Bravo Mérida !

Les deux garçons qui l'avaient affronté ramassèrent leurs projectiles et s'éloignèrent après avoir félicité leur adversaire. L'archère se dirigea vers la table et attrapa le verre en plastique qui portait son nom. Elle but une grande gorgée, et croisa le regard amusé de Meg, qui l'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mérida d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre à viser comme ça ? J'aurais quelques personnes à impressionner dans mon bar préféré.

La grande rousse haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux... Mais j'en ai marre de jouer là.

Ça faisait presque une demie heure qu'elle jouait sans s'arrêter, battant chaque garçon qui avait essayé de la défier, et même si elle avait de l'entraînement, son bras commençait à lui faire un peu mal.

\- Tu veux danser ? demanda Mégara.

\- T'as pas assez dansé avec Anna ? répliqua Mérida avec humeur, en s'avançant vers la cible pour décrocher ses fléchettes.

Elle sursauta lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus sexy chez Anna ? susurra Meg dans son oreille. Sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux émeraude de l'archère s'ouvrirent en grand, et des lèvres pourpres au goût fruité et alcoolisé se posèrent sur les siennes lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise, et les fléchettes tombèrent avec un bruit métallique sur le sol tandis qu'elle serrait ses bras autour de Mégara pour lui rendre son baiser.

* * *

_Brrr brrr brrr_

\- Mmmmh, grommela Elsa dans l'oreille d'Anna.

La petite rousse enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque d'Elsa, et serra ses bras autour de sa taille, comme si elle pouvait instantanément retomber dans son rêve.

_Brrr brrr brrr_

Elsa grogna de plus belle.

\- Je crois que c'est le mien, marmonna Anna d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle voulut se relever, tangua, et réalisa qu'elles s'étaient endormies dans le hamac du salon. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle se rappelait maintenant qu'Elsa avait justifié cette décision en disant qu'il faisait trop chaud dans sa chambre.

Son téléphone vibra une troisième fois, et elle se leva de mauvaise grâce pour regarder qui l'avait réveillée.

C'était un sms envoyé par une fille de sa classe.

_ « Salut Anna. Je suis vraiment désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais ta copine t'a trompée avec Mérida hier soir. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le saches. »_

\- C'est qui ? demanda Elsa en voyant la série d'expressions faciales qui se succédaient sur le visage d'Anna.

La petite rousse lui tendit son téléphone et Elsa se leva du hamac pour l'attraper.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Elsa en lisant le message. Mais je croyais que Mérida... je croyais que...

\- Tu croyais que quoi ? demanda la lycéenne en fronçant les sourcils.

Elsa refusa de répondre. Anna insista.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de... de toi, dit-elle finalement.

Anna regarda Elsa bouche bée.

\- Tu le savais ? Tu savais que Mérida est amoureuse de moi ? Comment ?

\- C'était plutôt évident... Mais comment est-ce que _toi_ tu l'as appris ?

Anna baissa les yeux. Le souvenir de cette scène la mettait à la fois triste et mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai écouté une conversation que j'aurais jamais dû entendre, répondit-elle sombrement.

Elsa eut une grimace compatissante. La petite rousse insista pour en savoir plus, et l'enseignante avoua qu'elle avait eu des doutes dès le mois de décembre. Doutes qui s'étaient confirmés à peu près au moment où Mérida avait giflé l'ex-petit ami d'Anna.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu l'as appelée, lorsque...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Elsa n'en eut pas besoin.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec une moue coupable. Elle m'avait donné son numéro, et il n'y avait qu'elle à qui je pouvais parler.

Anna hocha la tête, puis reprit son téléphone et commença à taper un sms.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Elsa en voyant ses pouces courir sur l'écran tactile.

\- Je sauve leur réputation.

_ « Salut ! Merci de t'inquiéter, mais Meg et moi avons rompu il y a un mois. C'est en tant qu'amie que je l'ai invitée. Donc aucun mal n'a été fait, et je suis bien contente qu'elles se soient amusées hier soir ^^ ! »_

Il était tôt et elle aurait bien dormi plus longtemps, mais avec cette histoire, elle se sentait parfaitement réveillée.

Elle suivit Elsa jusque dans sa chambre et enfila le T-shirt qu'elle lui tendit. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit et commença à entortiller ses doigts et se mordiller les lèvres. Elsa savait ! Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle savait !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'enseignante en remarquant l'anxiété évidente d'Anna. Ça t'embête que Mérida et Meg...

\- Non ! s'écria Anna sans la laisser terminer. Bien sûr que non, en fait j'espère qu'elles vont sortir ensemble, pas parce que ça changerait les idées de Mérida, ajouta-t-elle comme pour être sure qu'Elsa ne se méprenne pas sur ses propos, mais parce qu'elles iraient super bien ensemble toutes les deux ! C'est juste...

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres de plus belle.

\- Est-ce que ça te gène ? osa-t-elle finalement demander. Est-ce que Mérida peut toujours venir nous voir, tu sais, quand on sera en Norvège ?

Elsa s'agenouilla devant le lit et prit le visage inquiet d'Anna dans ses mains.

\- Si tu voulais sortir avec elle, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais fait. Alors oui, elle sera la bienvenue chez nous, et n'importe lequel de tes amis aussi.

\- Chez nous, murmura Anna, comme savourant ces mots.

\- Oui, chez nous.

* * *

**J'ai failli finir sur un cliffhanger, et puis je me suis dit non, elles ont bien mérité d'être heureuse cinq minutes (promis, en vrai ça durera plus longtemps).**

**On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mérida et Mégara. Juste un bisou ? Ou bien sont-elles parties faire secouer une voiture ? Que préférez-vous ? :D**

**Encore un chapitre avant la fin. Je vais prendre le temps de le peaufiner, histoire de donner à Anna et Elsa la fin qu'elles méritent (AU BÛCHER ! pardon). Merci donc pour votre patience.**

_***STAPS signifie **__**« **__**Sciences et techniques des activités physiques et sportives**__** »**__**.  
*FPS signifie « First Person Shooter ». Il s'agit des jeux genre Battlefield ou Call of Duty où on guide un personnage, et surtout son arme.**_

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer toutes vos craintes, vos peurs et vos angoisses. J'adore lire vos reviews, je l'ai déjà dit ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Ankou**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Un petit mot s'est rajoutée dans le résumé de l'histoire. J'avais prévu de faire une grosse introduction, mais c'est trop d'émotions. Je me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant de tout cœur que vous trouverez ce dernier chapitre à la hauteur de tout le reste.**

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

Si la matinée qu'elles passèrent était un avant-goût de la vie qui les attendait, Anna ne pouvait espérer avec plus d'impatience le moment de leur départ.

Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser des baisers d'Elsa, de ses caresses tendres sur ses cheveux, ni du regard qu'elle portait sur son corps. Sans parler de leurs conversations. Anna avait hâte de commencer ses cours à la fac, afin de pouvoir enfin discuter avec elle de choses vraiment intéressantes. Les maths de Terminale, c'était de la rigolade comparé à tout ce qu'Elsa savait.

Quand la faim fut plus forte que l'envie de poursuivre leurs câlins dans la chambre d'Elsa, elles descendirent dans la cuisine. Anna portait un T-shirt geek noir et un short rouge, tous deux appartenant à Elsa. La blonde retourna sa cuisine et trouva juste ce qu'il fallait pour préparer un plateau de pain perdu.

\- C'est tous tes petits dej' qui sont comme ça, demanda Anna en voyant la table qu'Elsa avait dressée, ou bien c'est seulement quand je suis là ? Tu sais que la publicité mensongère est illégale ?

Elsa pouffa et posa la théière de thé fraîchement infusé sur la table.

\- C'est Olaf le vrai pro des petits-déjeuners. Moi j'essaie juste d'être à la hauteur. Mais je me débrouille pas mal pour les œufs brouillés.

Anna fixa son assiette. Le pain perdu avait l'air parfait, Elsa l'avait recouvert de sucre brun et avait pressé une orange dessus, lui donnant un aspect caramélisé.

Elle aurait été incapable de faire ça. À la maison, elle ne cuisinait jamais. Oh, elle aidait ses parents, bien sûr, elle savait comment faire cuire des pâtes et pouvait improviser quelque chose à manger sans mettre le feu à la maison, mais ce n'était probablement pas suffisant... Elsa vivait dans son propre appartement depuis des années, et même si elle était en colocation avec Olaf, elle disposait d'une expérience qu'elle-même était loin de posséder. Sa mère ne la laissait même jamais toucher à la machine à laver ! Et elle n'avait jamais pris d'elle-même un seul rendez-vous chez le médecin ! Et puis il y avait tous ces trucs, les factures, les assurances, les impôts (on paye des impôts quand on est étudiant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée !).

Comment Elsa allait-elle réagir quand elle découvrira qu'elle ne sait gérer rien de tout ça ?

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Elsa.

\- Oh, à rien, répondit-elle avec un geste léger de la main.

\- Anna... Si quelque chose t'inquiète au sujet de notre départ, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

La jeune rousse leva un visage inquiet et croisa les yeux bleus de sa petite amie.

\- Comment tu sais que je pensais à ça ?

\- Si tu pensais à ta soirée ou à tes amis, tu me l'aurais dit, répondit Elsa comme si ça expliquait tout.

Anna eut un petit rire qui se transforma en un soupir.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le départ, je m'inquiète pour... tout ça, dit-elle avec un geste qui engloba l'appartement tout entier - la table du petit déjeuner, la cuisine, la pile de documents et de factures qui était posée sur le bar. J'ai toujours vécu chez mes parents, j'ai jamais tenu un budget... j'ai peur que... que tu me trouves inutile, et immature, et...

\- Anna, la coupa immédiatement Elsa, avec un air soudain très sérieux. À seize ans je gérais seule mes papiers administratifs et je tenais mes propres comptes, et c'est une expérience que je ne souhaite à personne. Mais ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en a l'air. Tu apprendras - je t'apprendrai. Et tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu seule, j'ai toujours eu Olaf et... ça va être nouveau pour moi aussi.

Elle acheva de la réconforter en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Anna poussa un soupir, et décida de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et de se concentrer plutôt sur les sensations dans son ventre lorsqu'Elsa lui caressait la main, comme elle le faisait en cet instant.

La future étudiante s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un message de Meg, ou de Mérida (elle avait bien l'intention d'en savoir plus sur leur soirée, et elle était totalement prête à les harceler de questions) mais c'était un appel de sa mère. Elle décrocha.

\- Hey m'man !

\- Allô Anna ? Comment ça va ? Ça s'est bien passé votre fête ?

\- Oui, c'était super, Mérida et Kristoff ont été élus, bon pas Roi et Reine, mais troisièmes - ce qui est quand même pas mal, non ? Je suis trop fière d'eux !

\- Oh, bravo ! Et vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ?

_ Non mais quelle question, sérieux ? _pensa Anna en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec sa main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone._ On est des lycéens, on fête la fin du bac, elle s'attend à quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas dormi du tout !_

\- Oh je ne sais pas, tard ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de sobre pour te ramener ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Ouais, vu l'état dans lequel était Eugène quand elle était partie, elle était contente de ne pas avoir à dépendre de lui pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas la peine.

\- Écoute, ça me rassurerait vraiment. Je ne veux pas te forcer à rentrer plus tôt, dis-moi juste quand tu veux partir, et je viens te récupérer. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de faire le trajet, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Maman, je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

\- Anna... gronda Mme Andersen.

La petite rousse ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Sa mère n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir lui lâcher la grappe. Au moins, l'avantage d'avoir fait son coming-out était qu'elle n'était plus obligée de lui mentir en permanence.

\- Je suis chez Elsa, OK ? lâcha-t-elle. Je suis juste à côté de la maison, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une voiture pour rentrer.

\- Quoi ? Mais, tu y es depuis quand ?

\- Depuis peu après minuit, c'est après que la soirée a commencé à virer alcoolisée. C'est une amie qui m'a emmené, et avant que tu ne le demandes, non elle n'avait pas bu.

\- Je vois. Ça tombe bien que tu sois avec elle en fait, je voulais justement te demander de l'inviter à dîner.

\- Tu... _quoi !?_ Pourquoi ?

\- Tu pars dans moins d'un mois, j'aimerais profiter de ce laps de temps pour connaître la femme avec qui tu t'en vas, dit sa mère comme si c'était évident.

Anna resta surprise, mais après tout, elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de ses parents. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, c'était pas rien. La mère de Mérida ne l'aurait pas pris comme ça, c'était certain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Elsa une fois qu'Anna eut raccroché.

\- Elle voudrait t'inviter à dîner à la maison. Mercredi, ça t'irait ?

\- Oh. C'est... c'est gentil.

Anna la vit recommencer à tortiller ses doigts autour de sa tresse. _Tu m'étonnes, je serais stressée à mort à sa place moi aussi..._ Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Anna, tu crois que... que je pourrais venir avec Olaf ?

\- Avec Olaf ? répéta Anna. Oui, je pense. Je vais leur demander. Mais, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Certaine. Si ta mère veut s'assurer que je... que je ne suis pas une... une...

Elle s'interrompit et fit des petits moulinets de la main tenant sa tasse vide, comme si ça l'aiderait à trouver le meilleur adjectif pour se qualifier.

\- Une perverse dégénérée ? suggéra Anna avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Par exemple. Olaf saura tout à fait les charmer. Belle avait l'habitude de l'appeler le gendre idéal.

\- En parlant de Belle, dit Anna, quand est-ce que je la rencontre enfin, ta meilleure amie ?

\- Justement, je voulais t'en parler, dit Elsa en se resservant une tasse de thé. Tu n'as rien de prévu le week-end prochain ?

* * *

_Boum boum boumboumboum._

Le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes résonnait violemment, comme l'écho d'un hurlement au fond d'un canyon. C'était bruyant, c'était agressif, ça rebondissait contre toutes les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Son estomac était douloureux, sa bouche sèche, ses yeux collés. Mérida reconnaissait ces symptômes : c'étaient ceux de la gueule de bois. Et une bonne, à en juger par les protestations de son corps.

Ses yeux consentirent enfin à s'ouvrir. Dehors, le soleil brillait, elle voyait par la fenêtre le bleu éclatant, uniquement entaché par la traînée blanche d'un avion de ligne.

\- Bonjour, Robin des bois.

Elle sursauta en entendant le surnom. Il n'y avait qu'Anna qui l'appelait comme ça, et uniquement lorsqu'elle se moquait d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas la voix d'Anna.

Et puis sa vue s'éclaircit, et elle vit les couleurs. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, et encore moins dans celle d'Anna. Et, assise nonchalamment dans un fauteuil en osier garni de coussins, les deux pieds posés l'un sur l'autre sur sa place vide dans le lit, se tenait Mégara.

Une foule de questions se pressa à l'avant de son esprit, chacune bousculant l'autre, et elle n'avait aucune réponse. Où était-elle ? Que fichait-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle avec Meg ? Où était passé sa robe, et - elle le réalisa tout à coup - pourquoi était-elle en boxer et débardeur dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien ?

Mais, comme si le filet qui retenait prisonniers ses souvenirs de la soirée se desserrait, elle se rappela. Meg l'avait embrassée - elle avait embrassé Meg. Et - elle grinça des dents, puis soupira - ç'avait été très _très_ agréable. Et la voilà, se réveillant dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue, après _tout ça_.

Une question, beaucoup plus urgente que les autres, forgea son chemin à travers ses lèvres sèches.

\- Mégara, dit-elle enfin, presque timidement - presque effrayée. Est-ce... est-ce qu'on a...

\- Couché ensemble ? répondit immédiatement l'étudiante. Bien sûr que non.

La brune se pencha vers son bureau, attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange, et la tendit à Mérida. L'archère la déboucha et en but une longue gorgée, profitant de ce geste pour masquer son soulagement et étouffer son soupir. L'acidité lui brûla la gorge, mais elle avait soif, et elle avait envie de faire disparaître de sa bouche le goût écoeurant de la gueule de bois.

Un poids avait quitté sa poitrine. _Quitte à avoir ma première fois avec Meg, je préfèrerais autant m'en souvenir._

\- La viande saoûle, c'est pas mon trip, ajouta Meg en s'adossant à nouveau sur la pile de coussins. Et puis, je te respecte trop pour ça.

Elle avait dit ça en haussant les épaules, comme si ses mots n'avaient pas vraiment grande importance. Etrangement, Mérida se sentit touchée. Ses souvenirs de la soirée revenaient peu à peu, et elle se rappelait maintenant avoir passé un excellent moment avec la brune. Ses amies étaient toutes parties avec leur moitié depuis longtemps. Avant que Kristoff n'aille se coucher - et qu'elle-même ne boive un grand nombre de verres de trop - ils avaient joué à plusieurs jeux, et plus d'une fois elle s'était surprise à penser que si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par la jalousie, elle aurait _adoré_ Mégara.

\- Comment on est arrivées ici ? demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence, et s'éviter de trop penser.

\- On était sur le parking, et on s'est incrustées dans la voiture de trois gars de ta classe qui rentraient. Rassure-toi, on a fait souffler le conducteur avant de partir. Ça a beaucoup amusé les deux autres idiots, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un éthylotest avant ?

\- Le comble du fun pour certains gars de ma classe, c'est de faire une bombe à eau avec une capote, dit Mérida avec un sourire blasé.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

\- Donc... on a laissé Kristoff tout seul ?

\- Hey, c'est pas ma faute, c'est toi qui a insisté pour rentrer et venir chez moi !

_J'ai fait ça ?_ Ça pour le coup, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Une vague de culpabilité envahit l'archère à ces mots. Pas envers Anna, non... mais envers Mulan. Pourquoi se laissait-elle aller avec Meg alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire avec Mulan ? Avait-elle vraiment eu des sentiments pour l'archère ? Attends, avait-elle des sentiments pour Mégara ? _Non_ _mais_ _ça_ _va_ _pas ?!_ Pourquoi pas amoureuse, tant qu'on y était ? Non, c'était l'alcool, c'est tout. Rien de plus.

\- T'es en train de te demander si tu vas oui ou non m'embrasser ? demanda Meg avec une moue provocatrice.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était en train de ruminer dans son cerveau. Mais le sourire taquin de Mégara avait définitivement quelque chose d'attirant, et sa question balaya d'un revers de la main ses inquiétudes. _Oui ou non ? Oh et puis merde._

Mérida rejeta la couette sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, descendit du lit, enfourcha les jambes toujours tendues de Meg, s'assit sur ses cuisses et prit son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

C'était Meg qui avait l'air sidérée, tout à coup. S'était-elle attendue à ce que Mérida ne la rembarre ? Rigole ? Prétende qu'elle n'avait agi _que_ sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Mais sa surprise passa en un instant tandis qu'elle lui rendait fièrement son baiser.

Mérida ne se rappelait plus très bien comment avait été leur (leurs ?) baiser de la veille, mais maintenant, elle pouvait dire que dans ce domaine, Meg assurait grave. Sa main était plaquée contre sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, et la pression qu'elle exerçait à cet endroit mettait en ébullition toutes les cellule de son crâne. Son autre main caressait les cuisses nues de l'archère, achevant de supprimer ses dernières pensées concernant Mulan, sa culpabilité et se questions existentielles, forçant Mérida à concentrer toute son attention sur une seule chose : le moment présent.

\- Je t'offre un petit dej' ? proposa Mégara lorsque leurs visages se séparèrent enfin. T'es plutôt du genre thé ou café ou autre ..?

\- Café, répondit Mérida.

\- Enfin quelqu'un avec des goûts normaux ! Pas comme Anna, qui boit toujours du chocolat chaud le matin !

Mérida rit à cette réflexion.

\- Ouais, enfin c'est loin d'être le pire ! J'en connais une qui va vite déchanter en découvrant ses goûts, elle m'a servi des spaghettis au chocolat une fois.

\- Eurk ! Bah y'a plus qu'à espérer que sa prof soit le même genre de tarée !

Meg pouffa et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Mérida. Il y eut un moment gênant, pendant lequel l'archère réalisa qu'elle était toujours assise sur ses genoux, qu'elle était toujours en boxer, et qu'à part sa robe de soirée roulée en boule dans un coin de la pièce, elle n'avait aucun vêtement. Ses fringues de rechange étaient restés avec Kristoff.

Les mains de Mégara se promenaient maintenant sur ses bras, dessinaient le contour de ses muscles. Sa mère disait toujours qu'aucun garçon ne trouverait ses bras trop musclés attirants, mais visiblement Meg avait plutôt l'air de les apprécier.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur d'apprendre la nouvelle ? demanda Meg après un instant de silence.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Le départ d'Anna, enfin sa fuite, plutôt.

\- Ah... Oui, se contenta de dire l'archère.

Les caresses de la brune avaient momentanément évincé Anna de ses pensées.

\- J'imagine qu'elle va beaucoup te manquer. Vous aviez l'air super proches, le jour où je l'ai rencontrée elle n'avait que ton nom à la bouche, on aurait cru que c'était avec toi qu'elle sortait. En même temps, elle changeait de sujet à chaque fois que je posais des questions sur sa prof, c'est peut-être pour ça.

\- Ça va être super différent sans elle, ouais, répondit Mérida en détournant le regard.

C'était un doux euphémisme. Au lieu d'une coloc' déjantée avec sa meilleure amie, remplie de films devant le canapé avec Anna dans ses bras, d'expérimentations culinaires avec ou sans chocolat et de dizaines d'activités qui se seraient transformées en merveilleuses habitudes, elle allait se retrouver toute seule à Lyon. Et vu les derniers mots de sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte pour la soirée avec Kristoff, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir envie de rentrer à la maison tous les week-ends.

Et à Lyon, elle retrouverait Mulan. L'asiatique s'attendrait sûrement à ce que Mérida lui tombe dans les bras. La grande rousse n'arrivait décidément pas à savoir si elle en avait envie. Une chose était sûre cependant : elle ne reverrait pas Anna avant Noël. Et elle lui manquait déjà, comme par anticipation.

Et, comme pour effacer ce sentiment qui fouissait trop profondément en elle et commençait à laisser des marques douloureuses, elle embrassa Meg à nouveau, et la brune répondit à son baiser d'une façon qui semblait mutine, gourmande. Une nuée de frissons la chatouilla à différents endroits de son corps.

Mérida savait qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de Mégara, l'étudiante était beaucoup trop intimement liée à Anna, à cette fille qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces et qui s'en allait. Mais en cet instant, en ce samedi matin ensoleillé qui faisait suite à une soirée d'adolescents où elle avait bu bien plus que de raison, les bras de Mégara, les genoux de Mégara, les lèvres de Mégara lui semblèrent être l'endroit idéal.

En cet instant, elle ne voulait être ailleurs pour rien au monde.

* * *

Inviter Olaf avait été l'idée du siècle. Il était exactement comme Elsa l'avait prédit. Il trouva bon le vin que lui servit M. Andersen, il apprécia la décoration du salon, et il savoura avec plaisir la moindre nourriture qui lui fut donnée pendant l'apéritif. Il était aimable, charmant, séduisant, en un mot : adorable. Anna avait vu sa mère fondre petit à petit, et rapidement, une vraie conversation prit le pas sur le jeu des questions-réponses.

Olaf raconta à nouveau l'anecdote de leur naissance, la nuit, la neige, la voiture qui ne voulait pas démarrer, et il sembla que rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Mme Andersen que d'entendre cette histoire, comme si c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se convaincre que la femme assise à sa table était bien un être humain.

Elsa leur avait demandé d'une façon très officielle l'autorisation d'emmener Anna à Lyon pou la présenter à ses amis et aux parents d'Olaf. À la mention de ces derniers, Anna vit sa propre mère regarder Elsa avec une peine et une compassion clairement visible, et comment l'enseignante pouvait-elle être une menace pour sa fille après ça ?

Anna avait un bon feeling concernant cette soirée. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que ç'allait être un tournant, une sorte de point de non-retour. Elle partirait avec Elsa quoi qu'il arrive, évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas partir en laissant ses parents remplis d'appréhension, ou pire, de rancoeur. Un sourire - un vrai et non plus crispé et poli - s'était installé sur les lèvres de sa mère. _Peut-être qu'ils vont finir par l'aimer._ _Peut-être qu'ils vont oublier qu'elle était ma prof de maths._

M. Andersen suggéra de passer à table, et Elsa et Olaf se levèrent, et suivirent Anna et ses parents vers la table qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion.

_Ding dong._

Anna vit ses parents échanger un regard étonné, et après quelques secondes de négociations, sa mère se leva pour aller répondre à la porte. Voyant que son père partait à son tour pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille de vin, elle se tourna vers Elsa, et l'embrassa presque par surprise. Elsa eut un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Anna passait sa main derrière sa nuque. À côté d'eux, Olaf pouffa.

\- Ça fait une heure que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, murmura Anna.

\- Elsa aussi, dit Olaf à sa place. Mais elle est trop bien élevée pour oser !

Elsa s'apprêta à répliquer, et s'interrompit en voyant M. Andersen revenir avec une bouteille de vin dans chaque main. Anna profita du fait qu'il était désormais occupé avec le tire bouchon pour voler un ou deux baiser à Elsa... et ses lèvres se figèrent à un centimètre de la bouche de sa prof. Elsa resta pétrifiée elle aussi, et les couleurs disparurent instantanément de son visage tandis que sa main se crispait sur le poignet d'Anna. À sa tête, la petite rousse comprit qu'elle aussi venait de reconnaître la voix qui parlait dans l'entrée avec sa mère.

\- Bonsoir Mme Andersen. Je suis M. Kai, proviseur adjoint. Je sui désolé de m'imposer à cette heure, mais j'avais une chose importante à voir avec vous. Au sujet d'Anna, ajouta-t-il.

La main d'Elsa serrait désormais si fort la sienne qu'elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses doigts. En fait, elle ne sentait plus rien du tout. Le silence qui s'était abattu sur la tablée était devenu oppressant. Olaf était livide, et même son père ne bougeait plus, la bouteille de vin à demi débouchée toujours dans sa main.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Mme Andersen dans l'entrée.

Anna se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte, et vit sa mère faire entrer son directeur dans le hall. Elle s'accroupit, et repoussa lentement la porte, pour s'assurer que l'homme n'aurait aucune vue sur le salon - et sur Elsa.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion si tardive, dit M. Kai. Je parcourais les dossiers des Terminales ce soir, et quelque chose dans celui d'Anna m'a vraiment surpris, et je voulais en parler de vive voix avec vous.

\- Oh... Y a-t-il un document qui manque ? Quelque chose que nous aurions mal rempli ?

\- Non, non, rien de tout cela. Voyez-vous, au troisième trimestre votre fille avait choisi comme premier vœu une licence de mathématiques à l'université de Lyon. Or il se trouve que je viens de tomber sur un document validant son inscription à la faculté de mathématiques de l'université d'Oslo, en Norvège. Et sa candidature à Lyon a été annulée.

\- C'est exact, répondit Mme Andersen. Anna a changé complètement ses plans. Une opportunité de dernière minute. La Norvège, n'est-ce pas une grande expérience ?

Anna et Elsa échangèrent un regard inquiet. Kai ne pouvait pas avoir fait le déplacement juste pour ça, si ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'un email ou d'un coup de téléphone ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que ça...

Ça y est, la voilà la voix qu'Anna redoutait, pseudo inquiète, pseudo moralisatrice.

\- Ah ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Elle sait._ Sa mère savait ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu avoir cette conversation par téléphone. C'était évident, elle n'aurait pas répondu sur ce ton si elle avait été vraiment surprise.

\- Et bien... C'est un peu compliqué, vous voyez ? Tout a commencé il y a quelque mois, avec une rumeur répandue par l'ex petit-copain de votre fille.

\- Vous voulez parler de ce Hans ? répondit Mme Andersen avec une note de mépris dans la voix. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit ce genre de gamin. Anna m'a parlé de ses tentatives de harcèlement, et comment il avait essayé de monter le reste de la classe contre elle. Heureusement, ses camarades ne sont pas aussi stupides...

\- Personnellement, répondit l'homme comme s'il s'était senti offensé par l'accusation de stupidité, je n'ai accordé aucun crédit à cette rumeur.

Dans le salon, aucun de ses mots n'échappait à l'écoute attentive, et aucun de ses gestes n'échappait à l'espionnage d'Anna, qui regardait, accroupie, par le mince interstice entre la porte et le mur. L'évocation de la rumeur - et il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule chose - avait conduit Elsa à se recroqueviller davantage, et elle avait violemment repoussé le bras qu'Olaf avait tenté de passer derrière les épaules, pour la réconforter.

\- Avec un peu de chance, murmura Anna, il ne va pas oser aller au bout de ses pensées et il va repartir.

\- J'y croirai quand j'entendrai la porte d'entrée se refermer, chuchota son père.

Anna vit sa mère poser ses mains sur ses hanches et froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais de quelle rumeur parlez-vous, et quel est le rapport avec les vœux d'orientation d'Anna ? Excusez-moi, mais je reçois des invités ce soir, et je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à des querelles d'adolescents... surtout à quelques jours de la fin d'année.

M. Kai se racla la gorge et, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui hésite à sauter du plus grand des plongeoirs, raconta finalement l'histoire. Étonnamment, il ne mentionna pas le nom d'Elsa, ni même suggéra que l'enseignant avec qui Anna aurait eu une histoire d'amour puisse être une femme.

\- … et maintenant, je découvre que votre fille décide changer ses plans pour aller étudier en Norvège, deux jours après que cet enseignant nous ait annoncé son départ pour la _même ville_, dans le _même_ _pays_. Vous comprenez j'espère mon inquiétude face à cette troublante coïncidence.

La petite rousse se plaqua la main sur son visage. _Quelle idiote !_ Elle n'aurait pas dû changer son dossier, elle aurait dû faire comme si de rien n'était et plaquer la fac de Lyon à la dernière minute ! Non mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et penser que personne ne se rendrait compte de rien ? Si quelque chose arrivait à Elsa à cause d'elle... Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner ?

Mme Andersen poussa une sorte de soupir blasé, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

\- J'imagine, dit-elle d'un ton las, que ce prof avec qui Anna est censée avoir eu une aventure est Elsa Winter ?

Un sursaut de surprise secoua chacune des personnes présentes. Même son père avait désormais la mâchoire décrochée. _Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _hurla Anna dans sa tête._ J'avais confiance en toi !_

Si chacun des muscles d'Anna tremblait désormais d'inquiétude, ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse que ressentait Elsa. Elle était terrée sur sa chaise, incapable de bouger, incapable d'émettre un son. Après tout, elle s'y était attendue, et malgré sa pseudo-bravade, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'avoir peur. Elle savait qu'il viendrait un moment où elles se feraient prendre, où elles ne pourraient plus se cacher, où elles devraient payer le prix de leur inconscience. Ce n'était même pas la faute d'Anna. Elle avait fait son dossier dans les règles, et comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait incitée à s'inscrire à Oslo ?

Mais la trahison de Mme Andersen était un coup amer à encaisser. Elle avait cru, avait osé croire que la mère d'Anna avait accepté la situation, et ce relâchement dans sa vigilance venait de la conduire à sa perte.

\- Vous savez ? s'exclama M. Kai. _Vous êtes au courant ? _

La révélation sembla le mettre en colère. Il s'exclama qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile, qu'il avait cru sur parole la dame qui prétendait qu'Anna était sa baby-sitter, et que toute cette histoire de rumeur qui n'en était pas une ne serait pas sans répercussions. Mais Mme Andersen lui coupa la parole d'un ton sec, comme si son soudain énervement était totalement ridicule.

\- Oh, bien sûr que c'est une rumeur. Rien n'est vrai dans tout ce que vous m'avez raconté. Je me suis doutée que vous parliez de Mme Winter simplement parce que c'est grâce à elle qu'Anna a pu s'inscrire à Oslo.

Elsa passa de la panique au soulagement à la surprise en l'espace de trente secondes, comme si son cœur venait d'embarquer dans un manège à sensation.

\- Grâce à elle ? s'étonna le proviseur-adjoint. Et vous allez me dire que ça ne signifie rien du tout ? ajouta-t-il avec suspicion.

\- Vous savez, répondit calmement Mme Andersen, ma fille est une passionnée des mathématiques. Elle a sympathisé avec chacun et chacune de ses profs de maths, et ce depuis la sixième. Elle a même monté un club avec l'un de ses professeurs, quand elle était au collège. Elsa Winter est une enseignante qui partage la même passion et qui n'a que quelques années de plus qu'elle, alors leur amitié ne me surprend pas du tout.

\- Leur amitié ? répéta M. Kai. Vous voulez dire qu'elles sont...

\- On peut dire qu'elles sont devenues proches. C'est arrivé grâce au baby-sitting, vous savez. Comme vous l'avez appris, ma fille garde des enfants dans le même immeuble que sa prof. Anna l'a d'abord croisée par hasard, et puis elle revenait chaque semaine avec des livres, des énigmes ou des articles que Mme Winter lui avait donné. Peut-être qu'elles sont sorties du cadre institutionnel en se voyant à l'extérieur de l'école, mais à un moment donné il faut arrêter de voir les profs comme des soldats et les élèves comme des robots.

\- Et vous êtes sûre que cette... amitié n'a pas évolué en une quelconque forme de relation plus... intime ?

\- Certaine, affirma Mme Andersen. Je peux vous assurer que Mme Winter n'a rien fait d'illégal, et qu'elle s'est toujours très bien comportée avec Anna.

\- Et pourtant, votre fille serait apparemment...

_Lesbienne !_ pensa Anna en regardant avec colère l'homme lutter pour ne pas prononcer ce mot, comme s'il allait lui brûler les lèvres. _Appelle un chat un chat, espèce de..._

\- … elle aurait eu une relation avec... une...

Anna sentit une main se plaquer sur son épaule, et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était relevée, et qu'elle était à deux doigts d'ouvrir la porte pour dire à son proviseur adjoint tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais son père, qui avait dû deviner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, s'était précipité pour l'en empêcher.

\- Laisse ta mère gérer ça, murmura-t-il. Reste calme, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

La lycéenne se retourna vers Elsa et Olaf, toujours assis à la table, toujours silencieux. L'enseignante croisa son regard et hocha la tête. Voulait-elle dire qu'elle était d'accord avec son père ? Essayait-elle de la rassurer ? Mais c'était à elle de rassurer sa prof, pas l'inverse ! C'était à elle de la sauver !

Dans la pièce d'à-côté, la mère d'Anna et son proviseur adjoint poursuivaient leur conversation, totalement inconscients de la nervosité dans laquelle étaient plongés les quatre personnes tapies dans le salon.

\- Anna a eu une petite amie pendant l'année, oui, dit Mme Andersen. Une relation hautement toxique, si vous voulez mon avis. Et sans Elsa Winter pour l'empêcher de perdre les pédales, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Anna aurait pu décrocher son bac de la même façon.

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'en laissant votre fille partir un an avec elle, elle développe des sentiments amoureux ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir peur ? Si ça devait arriver, eh bien je serais plus que ravie d'avoir comme belle-fille quelqu'un comme Elsa Winter. Pas vous ?

M. Kai ne répondit pas. Anna, depuis son poste d'observation, le vit se gratter nerveusement le menton, puis regarder tout autour de lui, comme s'il réfléchissait, comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur les murs. Enfin, il toussota une ou deux fois, puis il reprit une contenance professionnelle et fixa Mme Andersen.

\- Je suis personnellement en charge des dossiers des Terminales, dit-il d'une voix à nouveau automatisée de chef d'établissement. Je m'occupe de gérer et d'archiver celui de votre fille le plus rapidement possible. Si M. Clayton vous demande ce qu'elle a prévu l'an prochain, dites qu'elle a fait des demandes à l'étranger mais qu'elle n'a pas encore de réponse définitive.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la mère d'Anna, surprise par le changement dans son attitude.

\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour M. Clayton, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il croira aussi facilement à votre histoire. J'espère en tout cas que cette année à Oslo sera une expérience enrichissante pour Anna.

Il tendit la main à Mme Andersen, qui la serra, et il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Anna se laissa retomber le long de la porte, quand il quitta enfin la maison. Un énorme soupir, l'expression d'un soulagement collectif, brisa l'horrible silence.

La mère d'Anna revint dans le salon, et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

\- Je prendrai bien un verre. Pas vous ?

* * *

Quelques mois plus tôt, Anna aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer quelques heures en compagnie d'Elsa. Et voilà que maintenant, elle l'avait rien que pour elle pendant tout un week-end, et avec l'approbation de ses parents. Enfin rien que pour elle, c'était une façon de parler. Ils étaient partis tous les trois avec Olaf, quittant Arendelle très tôt le matin. Anna avait passé une bonne partie du trajet sur la banquette arrière, à terminer sa nuit.

Elle avait découvert les montagnes, et le village dont Elsa et Olaf étaient originaires. Anna aurait donné n'importe quoi pour grandir dans un tel endroit. Elle imaginait déjà une enfance pleine de randonnées, de cabanes dans les arbres et de balades à vélo avec Kristoff et Mérida.

Le déjeuner avec les parents d'Olaf fut moins chaotique que la première fois. Anna se rappelait encore douloureusement du sermon subi, et de la décision stupide prise sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais Hélène et Bob furent adorables, cette fois. Avaient-ils pris le temps de digérer la nouvelle, ou bien s'étaient-ils pris une bonne volée de menaces de la part d'Olaf ? Elle les reverrait encore une dernière fois avant de partir, pour le déménagement d'Elsa. Ce serait aussi l'occasion pour leurs parents de se rencontrer tous les quatre. C'était une journée qui promettait d'être épique.

Mais Hélène et Bob n'étaient pas les seuls à qui Elsa avait besoin de dire au revoir, avant son départ. Peu avant le coucher du soleil, l'enseignante avait emmené Anna dehors. Au loin, les montagnes luisaient, les dernières traces de neige printanière reflétaient la rougeur du ciel. Une fois dans la rue, elle lui avait montré la maison qui avait été la sienne. Elle avait été vendue il y a plusieurs années, à un couple qui s'en servait comme maison de vacances, mais le flocon de neige gravé profondément dans la pierre, en dessous de la sonnette, n'avait pas bougé. Elle l'avait tracé à l'âge de sept ans, et tous les jours jusqu'à son départ de cette maison, les nombreux coups de clés avaient creusé, ciselé le dessin, rajoutant aux six branches de nombreuses aiguilles, dendrites et étoiles.

Elsa l'avait ensuite conduite jusqu'au cimetière. Anna s'était doutée que c'était le but de leur petite promenade crépusculaire, elle l'avait deviné lorsqu'Elsa lui avait indiquée la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, et celle de ses parents. À l'époque, lui avait-elle dit, les volets étaient peints en bleu. Pas azur, mais électrique - sa couleur préférée. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient rouge bordeaux, et la peinture s'écaillait par endroit.

Le petit cimetière était situé sur la colline surplombant le village. La tombe de ses parents était simple, juste une stèle, sans croix ni vierge, mais avec le même flocon de neige, gravé professionnellement cette fois, dans le marbre blanc. Anna était restée respectueusement en retrait, pendant qu'Elsa s'agenouillait près de la tombe, repoussait les feuilles mortes, et posait le bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'elle avait ramassées sur le chemin. Puis elle s'assit en tailleurs sur la tombe, sans hésiter, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, et commença à parler tout en fixant la stèle. Elle commença par leur dire bonjour, et Anna essaya de ne pas trop écouter, mais c'était peine perdue, car Elsa parlait tout haut, comme si la stèle était un écran d'ordinateur ouvert sur Skype, comme s'ils étaient simplement quelque part, de l'autre côté. Et elle leur parlait d'Anna.

Elle disait des choses qu'Anna n'avait jamais entendu dire à son sujet, et plus d'une fois l'adolescente se surprit à rougir. Méritait-elle vraiment qu'Elsa pense tout ça d'elle ?

Pour Anna, c'était une magnifique déclaration d'amour.

Il faisait nuit quand elles rentrèrent enfin, se promenant main dans la main dans les petites rues escarpées. Bob était déjà parti se coucher, mais Hélène et Olaf étaient en grande conversation dans le salon, un mug de café décaféiné dans la main d'Hélène, et une tasse de thé dans celle de son fils. C'était l'été, mais il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, dans les montagnes. Tous les quatre restèrent à discuter, puis quand la fatigue se fit sentir, Anna et Elsa montèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Elsa lui avait montré sa chambre, quelques heures plus tôt. Il y avait des cartons empilés sous et à côté du bureau, mais les posters de groupes de musique et la frise chronologique des découvertes scientifiques n'avaient pas bougé. Il y avait aussi des cailloux colorés sur une étagère, et plusieurs peintures, probablement l'oeuvre d'Elsa, représentant des paysages de montagnes.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas cette pièce, car elle manquait de bons souvenirs.

Anna la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura «_ je t'aime _», juste avant de s'endormir. Ça au moins, c'était un souvenir agréable qui pourrait rester et imprégner ces murs.

* * *

\- Alors, ils sont comment les potes d'Elsa ? demanda Rapunzel.

\- Oh, sympas, répondit la petite rousse. Sa meilleure amie est bibliothécaire, et elle est en couple avec une médecin, genre spécialiste du sommeil. Elles étaient plutôt cool, même si elles n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Y'avait plein de monde, mais je suis surtout restée avec elles et Olaf.

\- Ils ont eu de la chance, de pouvoir te rencontrer, dit Tiana. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on rencontre Elsa. On connaît Mme Winter, mais j'imagine qu'en vrai, elle est pas comme ça.

L'archère ricana.

\- Quand tu dis « comme ça », tu veux dire stricte et froide et autoritaire et...

\- Merci Mérida, coupa Anna, on a compris ! Hé Kristoff, ça y est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le garçon pianoter quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- Pas encore, grommela-t-il.

Anna poussa un soupir, et se laissa retomber sur le lit de Rapunzel. Alice et Tiana regardèrent à leur tour leur téléphone, au cas où le réseau soit simplement saturé, mais elles durent se rendre à l'évidence : les résultats du bac n'étaient toujours pas disponibles.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Mérida se leva d'un bond.

\- C'est Meg, dit-elle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir et attendre les résultats avec nous.

Un grand sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de chacun de ses amis, et elle les fusilla du regard, comme pour les mettre au défi de dire quelque chose. Elle quitta la pièce, et Rapunzel pouffa, déclenchant une série de rires en cascade dans la chambre. _Mérida et Meg_, pensa Anna. _Sérieusement, qui l'aurait cru ?_

Quand elle avait eu la confirmation que ce n'était pas une rumeur, et que Mérida et Meg avaient bel et bien quitté la soirée ensemble, elle avait harcelé sa meilleure amie pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Comme l'archère refusait catégoriquement de répondre, elle avait appelé l'étudiante. Meg, elle, se fichait royalement de garder le secret, et elle lui avait fait tout un compte-rendu de la soirée.

Mais ce qu'Anna voulait, c'était le point de vue de Mérida : que ressentait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée, était-ce juste l'alcool ou bien y avait-il eu autre chose ? Avait-elle l'intention de poursuivre quelque chose avec la brune ?

Il lui avait fallu marchander pour avoir toutes ses réponses. Quand, le lendemain du dîner avec Elsa et Olaf, elle lui avait annoncé que le proviseur adjoint avait débarqué chez elle, Mérida avait été si surprise et si choquée qu'il avait été facile alors d'échanger le récit de l'intrusion de Kai contre ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Mégara. L'archère n'avait pas été des plus bavardes. Elle avait prétendu que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser un peu, sauf que ça faisait dix jours maintenant qu'elles sortaient ensemble, et le rouge sur ses joues tandis qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte à Mégara en disait long.

Kristoff croisa le regard d'Anna, et la compréhension qui passa dans le rayon reliant leurs deux visages allait au delà des mots. Lui aussi, pensa la petite rousse, espérait que Mérida trouve quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse. Au moins aussi heureuse qu'elle-même l'était avec Elsa. Sans le côté dangereux et illégal, de préférence. Mérida, elle, aurait sûrement envoyé se faire voir Hans, le proviseur, et son adjoint.

\- Salut ! lança Mégara en arrivant dans la pièce. Comment ça va Ginger ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Anna.

\- Hé, il n'y a que Mérida qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! protesta la petite rousse.

\- Va falloir t'y habituer, se moqua l'étudiante.

La nouvelle venue fut accueillie à grands coups de plaisanteries, plaisanteries qui s'accentuèrent quand Meg s'assit tout naturellement sur les genoux de Mérida. Mais l'étudiante ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Vous voulez qu'on parle de ce que _vous_ vous avez fait pendant la soirée ? demanda Meg en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les quatre autres filles.

\- Moi, j'ai pas couché, dit Alice comme si ça réglait la question.

\- Tant pis pour toi, répliqua Tiana avec un grand sourire moqueur.

La bande d'adolescents continua à attendre. Kristoff proposa sans grand succès de faire une partie de tarot. Anna vit du coin de l'oeil Mérida serrer nerveusement la main de Meg dans la sienne. Puis, tandis qu'ils étaient tous en train de rire en regardant une vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Rapunzel, le téléphone d'Anna vibra, et la petite rousse s'empressa d'ouvrir le message envoyé par Elsa.

_« Félicitations ! ;-)_ »

_Félicitations ?_ _Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai f..._

\- ÇA Y EST ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Ils y sont ! Les résultats !

Comme un seul homme, les cinq autres lycéens se dressèrent et chacun se rua vers l'écran le plus proche. La tension dans l'air était d'au moins neuf sur l'échelle de Richter. Kristoff vociféra sur son téléphone qui ne voulait pas afficher la page, et Rapunzel lui tendit son ordinateur puis essaya à son tour de forcer son téléphone à braver le serveur déjà sursaturé.

Anna parvint à accéder à la page principale, puis rentra son numéro de lycéen. Son portable mit un temps fou à charger, le petit sablier ne cessait de tourner et se retourner, et puis...

_Anna Andersen  
__Baccalauréat Scientifique  
__16,12/20  
__Mention Très Bien_

À peu près au même moment, une avalanche de hurlements retentit dans la pièce, provenant d'une demi-douzaine de bouches surexcitées.

\- Tu l'as ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Et toi tu l'as ?

\- Moi aussi je l'ai !

\- Mention Bien !

\- J'ai eu 13,25, j'y aurais jamais cru !

\- Purée, 17 en Sciences éco, t'as géré Kris !

Au milieu de l'effervescence - tout le monde avait eu son bac ! - Anna fixait son écran sans réussir à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Meg s'approcha d'elle et se pencha derrière son épaule pour regarder le détail de ses notes.

\- Alors Ginger, dit-elle, tu nous as décroché la Lune ? Woaw, mention TB, on rigole pas avec toi !

Kristoff et les autres s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la petite rousse.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Tiana, impressionnée. Tu as eu TB ? Mais alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Anna continuait à regarder la note, comme si c'était une erreur, et que d'un instant à l'autre elle allait changer pour afficher ce qu'elle méritait vraiment.

\- J'ai eu 19 en philo, répondit-elle en un murmure.

Elle repensa soudain à Weselton, et ce qu'il avait dit concernant sa finesse d'esprit.

En une seconde, Mérida et Tiana étaient de part et d'autre d'elle et s'enflammaient tour à tour sur sa note de philo et sur celle de maths (19,5 ? s'était indignée Mérida. Ça les aurait tués de mettre 20 ou quoi ?). Elle avait réussi - elle avait décroché sa mention.

Et c'était sa dissertation sur la liberté qui lui avait donné la victoire.

* * *

_ « Alors ? Si c'est sans risques, appelle-moi ! »_

Elsa trépignait dans son salon. Elle aussi, tout comme ses élèves, avait actualisé la page des résultats toutes les cinq minutes, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Elle avait immédiatement recherché le nom d'Anna, et son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait vu son nom dans la liste des lauréats. Évidemment, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec la quantité de travail qu'elle avait fourni pendant l'année ?

Son téléphone sonna immédiatement, et Elsa décrocha sans attendre.

\- Allô Anna ? dit-elle sans chercher à masquer son impatience. Alors ?

Elle entendit Anna prendre une grande inspiration, mais ses mots furent noyés par un concert de hurlements provenant de l'entourage de la lycéenne.

\- BONJOUR MADAME WINTER !

Le cri laissa Elsa bouche bée. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour être au milieu d'Anna et de ses amies en cet instant ? Aurait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une occasion de rencontrer sans barrière professionnelle l'entourage de sa petite amie, avant de l'enlever à eux pour un an ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Tiana, mais il y en avait d'autres. Une voix de garçon, quelques voix plus aiguës, et une voix rauque qui ressemblait à celle de Meg. Elle entendit des bruits de chahut, des « passe-la nous ! » et les protestations d'Anna. On aurait dit qu'elle courait pour échapper à ses amis. Elsa pouffa.

\- Tiana, avertit-elle en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus ferme possible alors qu'elle était plutôt amusée. Continue à harceler Anna et tu risqueras bien plus que des retenues !

Quelqu'un avait visiblement réussi à s'emparer du portable d'Anna pour mettre le haut-parleur, car elle entendait maintenant les voix de tout le monde, dans la pièce où se trouvait Anna. L'inquiétude habituelle se fraya un chemin au premier plan de son esprit - ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher en relâchant son attention - mais les lycéens surexcités ne cessaient de s'adresser à elle, avec une familiarité à laquelle elle n'était pas du tout habituée, et elle répondit avec humour à leurs plaisanteries.

Finalement, Anna parvint à reprendre son téléphone, et Elsa put partager sa joie d'avoir obtenu la mention TB grâce à deux notes excellentes. _Prends-toi ça, Duke._

Elle entendit un glapissement, de l'autre côté du téléphone, et un changement dans la voix lui indiqua que le téléphone avait une fois de plus échappé au contrôle d'Anna.

\- Allô M'dame Winter ? C'est Mérida.

\- Alors, tu as eu combien, Mérida ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Douze et des poussières. Avec un 13,5 en maths, ce qui n'est pas si mal, non ? 'Faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages à être l'amie d'une génie des maths !

\- Je suis contente pour toi, dit l'enseignante d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Dites... dit Mérida d'un ton soudain moins bravache et plus hésitant. J'peux vous appeler Elsa maintenant ?

S'il y avait bien une personne, parmi tous les amis d'Anna, qu'Elsa allait regretter pendant leur absence, c'était l'archère. Elle ne la connaissait que comme une élève, mais à travers Anna, elle avait pris le temps de la connaître, de l'apprécier pour ses qualités et de la respecter pour son caractère et pour son courage. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Anna, qu'elle l'aimait farouchement, mais aussi sûrement qu'elle avait été jalouse de Mégara, elle n'avait jamais considéré Mérida comme une menace - plutôt comme une alliée. Oserait-elle dire _amie _?

\- Tu peux même me tutoyer, Mérida, répondit-elle sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui étira son visage.

* * *

Maintenant que les cours étaient terminés, que les résultats du bac étaient tombés, et que les rattrapages et les jurys étaient passés, Elsa se sentait _vraiment_ en vacances. Contrairement à Anna, les deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été calmes, mais pleines de corrections, de réunions, de planifications et autres choses inutiles pour elle puisqu'elle ne restait pas au lycée l'année prochaine, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'y assister.

La discrétion était toujours de mise, bien sûr, surtout après l'avertissement de Kai, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de passer, de temps à autre, des après-midis entiers ensemble, dans son appartement. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud au quatrième étage, mais c'était l'excuse idéale pour boire des thés glacés et manger des sorbets. De plus, Anna était toujours en mini-short, ce qui était un attrait non négligeable, car aux yeux d'Elsa, ses jambes étaient magnifiques. Chacun de leurs instants passés ensemble lui confirmait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant d'accepter cette relation.

Souvent, elles concluaient leur après-midi par une partie de jeu vidéo après le retour d'Olaf - qui n'était pas en vacances, lui - et ensuite Anna rentrait à la maison. Sa mère avait beau avoir accepté leur relation, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de laisser Anna dormir chez elle. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car c'était bientôt toutes ses nuits qu'elle elle allait pouvoir passer avec sa petite rousse.

L'appartement sentait le déménagement, même si Olaf restait habiter ici - et quelque chose lui disait que Marshall, qui était de plus en plus souvent à la maison, n'allait pas tarder à occuper la place vacante. Chaque jour, la pile de cartons près de la porte grandissait.

Elles avaient prévu de partir dimanche matin. Elles s'arrêteraient quelque part en Allemagne (Anna avait été très excitée à l'idée de camper), puis elles prendraient le ferry au nord du Danemark, avant d'arriver à Oslo dans la soirée. M. Oaken l'attendrait avec les clés de leur appartement. Elles auraient ensuite deux semaines pour s'installer, avant qu'Anna ne commence ses cours d'Anglais. Elsa, de son côté, avant l'intention de suivre des cours de Norvégien, et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

Elsa prit une douche (avec cette chaleur, la salle de bains était devenue sa pièce préférée), et attendit Anna.

La petite rousse voulait dire au revoir à la famille Bulda. C'est Margot qui décrocha l'interphone et lui ouvrit la porte. La fille et son petit frère étaient déjà sur le palier lorsqu'elle arriva à leur étage. Ils étaient surexcités : ils allaient bientôt partir à la mer.

La première question de Mme Bulda porta sur le bac. Elle fut ravie d'apprendre que l'adolescente avait si bien réussi ses examens, et elle l'invita à prendre une boisson fraîche tandis qu'elle envoyait ses enfants s'amuser dans le jardin avec une crème glacée.

\- Et tes vacances à toi, elles s'annoncent comment ? demanda la femme une fois qu'elles furent confortablement installées dans le salon.

\- Justement, dit Anna, j'étais venue pour vous dire au revoir. Et aussi pour vous dire que je ne pourrai plus garder Margot et Victor l'an prochain, même si j'ai adoré m'occuper d'eux.

\- Ah, pourquoi ? Tu t'en vas à la rentrée ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je pars étudier en Norvège !

La femme eut un instant d'hésitation, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire ravi.

\- En Norvège ! Eh bien ! Toutes mes félicitations ! C'est Elsa qui doit être contente, je l'ai entendue dire qu'elle partait bientôt à Oslo.

\- Oui ! Elle...

_Oh merde. _Anna s'interrompit brutalement quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait gaffé - ou plutôt qu'elle était tombé dans le piège que la voisine d'Elsa lui avait tendu._ Oh merde merde merde._

Le sourire de Mme Bulda devint victorieux, presque carnassier. Puis elle éclata de rire.

\- Franchement Anna, quand je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas dans notre équipe, ce n'était pas pour t'inciter à jouer avec elle !

L'adolescente la regarda rire, complètement décontenancée.

\- Vous... vous... vous le prenez comme ça ?

\- Allons Anna, j'ai eu largement le temps de me faire à l'idée !

_ Comment ça, le temps ?_

\- Attendez... vous saviez ?

La femme éclata de rire à nouveau, un grand rire profondément amusé.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que tes allées et venues passeraient inaperçu ? C'est mal connaître les talents d'espions de mes deux trolls ! Ah là là, sacré Anna ! Tu devrais savoir que rien n'échappe jamais aux voisins !

Quand Anna lui raconta la scène, après l'avoir rejointe dans son appartement, Elsa songea qu'il était grand temps de partir d'ici.

* * *

\- La vache, t'as besoin de tout ça ?

\- C'est la Scandinavie, Kris', répliqua Anna en lui fourrant un autre carton de vêtements dans les mains. Je ne vais pas mettre que des jeans, en hiver.

\- Moi, ce qui me surprends, c'est que tu n'aies pas empaqueté ta PlayStation, se moqua Mérida.

Les joues d'Anna se couvrirent de rose. _Elle me connaît vraiment trop bien._ Mince, elle n'était pas encore partie, et Mérida lui manquait déjà !

\- C'est parce qu'Elsa a pris la sienne ! Attention à ça par contre, c'est super fragile ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son amie se pencher pour attraper un carton dont le contenu oscilla dangereusement.

Elle attrapa le sac qui contenait tous ses trésors - son Vivi en peluche, les breloques qui jusqu'à hier ornaient le bord de ses étagères, ses photos, son ordinateur et ses jeux vidéos soigneusement emballés. Elle hissa le sac sur ses épaules et prit dans ses bras le dernier carton. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre. Elle était vidée, asséchée. L'armoire était fermée sur les vêtements qu'elle n'emportait pas, ses livres restants étaient soigneusement rangés sur les étagères, et sur son bureau, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'année écoulée. Sur la porte, sa grande _check-list_ était désormais entièrement rayée.

Ça y est, elle partait. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans, elle venait à peine d'avoir son bac, et pourtant elle partait. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans cette chambre, que cette pièce ne serait plus jamais son nid, son sanctuaire. Quand elle reviendrait, quand elle dormirait à nouveau ici, ce ne serait que temporaire - elle ne serait plus que de passage. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait vu - par accident - sa mère pleurer hier soir. Elle aussi se rendait bien compte qu'Anna, sa petite Anna, était en train de devenir dangereusement adulte.

Dans le salon, Bob et Hélène discutaient avec ses parents. C'était bizarre de les voir ensemble, et entre sa mère et celle d'Olaf, Anna n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux était la plus anxieuse à l'idée de ce voyage. La veille, ils avaient eu tous ensemble leur premier grand dîner de famille, dans l'appartement d'Olaf et Elsa. Anna était contente d'avoir passé ce cap. D'une certaine manière, c'était l'officialisation - l'ultime - de leur relation.

Bob avait insisté auprès d'Elsa pour convoyer toutes leurs affaires en Norvège, en arguant que c'était son cadeau de départ, et qu'il préférait faire la route plutôt que de lui payer des déménageurs, et tant pis si ça lui prenait trois jours. Olaf ferait le trajet avec lui dans sa camionnette, et Anna savait à quel point Elsa était heureuse d'avoir pu retarder au maximum le moment où elle devrait dire au revoir à son meilleur ami. Elle-même avait failli pleurer quand elle avait vu ses deux amis sur le pas de sa porte à sept heures du matin, alors que Bob venait tout juste d'arriver avec sa camionnette pour commencer le déménagement. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle avait bel et bien pleuré.

\- Ça y est, tout est chargé ? demanda Kristoff en posant ce qui semblait être le dernier sac dans la camionnette écarlate. Parce qu'il y a encore vachement de place là-dedans.

\- Tout y est, j'ai vérifié deux fois, répondit Anna d'une voix qui commençait à trembler.

\- Anna !

L'adolescente se retourna pour voir sa mère ouvrir la porte du garage, avec ses gants en cuir et son casque vert dans ses mains. Son père suivait, poussant son scooter dans l'allée. A côté de lui, Bob portait une longue planche, qu'il posa à l'arrière de la camionnette avant d'aider M. Andersen à charger le scooter en le faisant rouler sur la planche. Immédiatement, Kristoff et Mérida s'avancèrent pour les aider à le pousser et à le sécuriser. Anna les regarda faire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui, à son petit scooter chéri, lorsqu'elle avait fait sa liste, et le voir bien sanglé au milieu de toutes ses affaires était une merveilleuse surprise. Apparemment, ses parents et ceux d'Olaf avaient bien prévu leur coup.

Bob claqua la porte du coffre. Voila, toute sa vie - leurs vies - était dans des boîtes à l'intérieur de la camionnette rouge.

Kristoff dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, et Anna vit une larme perler au coin de l'un de ses yeux.

\- Tu vas m'manquer, choupette, dit-il lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, idiot.

\- Je dois y aller, je commence le boulot dans vingt minutes, dit-il en essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa main. Je suis content d'avoir pu te donner un dernier coup de main.

\- Merci mon Kristoff.

Voila, il était parti. La camionnette aussi était partie. Et bientôt, ç'allait être son tour.

Anna jeta son sac à dos sur ses épaules, et attrapa le sac que sa mère lui tendit, et qui contenait de quoi nourrir une demi-classe de lycéens. Elle la remercia, la serra fort dans ses bras, embrassa ses parents une dernière fois, et se dirigea, Mérida toujours à ses côtés, vers une petite voiture bleue, garée un peu plus en avant dans la rue. La fenêtre conducteur se baissa quand elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

\- J'te la confie, dit Mérida en s'accoudant à la fenêtre.

\- Je te promets de ne pas l'abîmer, assura Elsa.

Elles firent le tour vers la portière passager, et Anna fourra ses deux sacs sur la banquette arrière. Elle se redressa. Les lèvres de l'archère étaient étirés en un sourire, mais même s'il était sincère, la petite rousse sentait qu'il était forcé. Elle savait que Mérida ne se laisserait aller à pleurer que lorsqu'elle aurait disparu de sa vue.

Que lui dire ? Comment des mots aussi simples que «_ tu vas me manquer _», «_ sois_ _heureuse _» et « _à bientôt_ » pouvaient suffire dans une telle situation ? Comment pouvait-elle lui montrer tout ce que son cœur ressentait à l'idée de ne plus la voir - et qu'était-ce, alors, ce que ressentait Mérida de son côté ? Quelle amie, quelle personne incroyable et dévouée était-elle, de venir l'accompagner pour son départ, jusqu'à la voiture conduite par la femme qui lui enlevait Anna, sa meilleure amie, la personne qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne s'aimait elle-même ?

Anna serra Mérida dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre en écho avec le sien.

Mais la tristesse d'Anna ne dura qu'un instant avant d'être recouverte par un sentiment plus joyeux - c'était une chance que l'archère n'avait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte, monta dans la voiture, et se tourna en souriant vers la jolie blonde assise devant le volant, la jolie blonde qui allait les emmener vers de nouvelles aventures.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur celle d'Elsa, qui tenait le levier de vitesse, et caressa du pouce ses jointures.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle.

La voiture démarra. Anna fit un grand geste de la main à Mérida, et à ses parents qui n'avaient pas bougé, qui étaient toujours devant la maison. Puis, quand la maison fut derrière elles, quand la rue fut derrière elles, quand l'année - cette année chaotique et angoissante et pourtant si merveilleuse - fut derrière elles, Anna profita d'un feu rouge pour se pencher vers Elsa, et l'embrassa avec une passion qui était le fruit de toutes les émotions accumulées durant ces derniers jours.

Et, pour la première fois, elle ne regarda pas si quelqu'un avait pu les voir s'embrasser. Pour la première fois, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Après tout, l'année était terminée. Elsa n'était plus sa prof de maths, maintenant.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu voilà, j'ai terminé. On est le 13 mai, il est une heure et demie du matin, je suis dans un minuscule camping au bord du Rio Grande, au Nouveau Mexique, et je viens d'écrire le point final.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre gigantesque vous a plu. J'ai refermé toutes les petites boîtes que j'avais laissées ouvertes dans l'histoire, j'ai donné à Anna et Elsa leur **_**happy ending**_**, et je leur ai souhaité un bon voyage.**

**Cette histoire a beau n'être qu'une fanfiction, c'est la première fois que j'achève une histoire de plus de trente pages, et je suis contente (heureuse ? soulagée ? libérée-délivrée ?) d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout.**

**Merci à tous. Vous avez été adorables. **

**Certain(e)s ont promis de me faire pleurer avec leurs reviews, je vous attends.**

**Coeur,  
**_**(coeur-coeur-coeur-coeur-coeur-coeur)**_

**Ankou**


	52. Remerciements

**Voila, l'histoire est terminée.**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont réclamé un épilogue (c'est pas beau de réclamer), mais je ne voyais pas quoi écrire. Vraiment. Pour moi, leur histoire s'est achevée au moment de leur départ, à la fin de l'année scolaire.**

**J'ai pourtant essayé d'écrire cet épilogue. Je visualisais bien un ensemble de mini-scènes, comme à la fin d'un film, sans paroles, juste avec une musique de fond, genre Bruce Springsteen, ou une musique folk qui accompagnerait un road-trip. Leur trajet sur la route. Le déballage des cartons. Anna en train de lire un livre de maths en anglais, Mérida en train d'accrocher sa médaille de championne de France, Rapunzel se promenant dans les rues de Paris avec un appareil photo dans une main et un cappuccino dans l'autre, Kristoff pendant son job d'été chez Picard, Tiana sortant un gâteau du four... (quitte à être cliché, autant y aller à fond). Mais ça rendait moins bien à l'écrit.**

**Je ne voulais pas non plus d'un épilogue « 5 ans plus tard », avec mariage et la totale. Sérieusement, je trouve ça encore plus cliché. Et puis, je veux leur laisser la possibilité d'évoluer (et puis nous laisser la possibilité d'imaginer autre chose). Si ça se trouve, ça n'a pas collé entre elles, peut-être que Mérida a plaqué Meg juste avant de partir à Lyon et elle a enchaîné les histoires d'un soir, peut-être qu'Eugène en a eu marre que Rapunzel soit aussi cruche, et peut-être que Tiana n'arrivait plus à supporter l'humour naze de Naveen. Quand à Alice, vu la différence d'âge qu'elle a avec le Chapelier, n'en parlons même pas. **

**Ou pas. Peut-être que des années plus tard, la petite fille d'Elsa et d'Anna est revenue de son premier jour d'école en disant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa maîtresse (Anna s'est exclamée que c'était de famille, Elsa a fait un facepalm).**

**Pour ces mêmes raisons, il est très peu probable qu'il y ait un tome 2. **

**Sigh... Elles me manquent déjà. C'est con, mais j'ai pensé à elles tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, pendant plus d'un an (c'est à ce moment là que mon inspiration pète le feu), ça me fait la même impression que de dire au revoir à des amis qu'on ne reverra pas avant **_**très**_** longtemps.**

**Avant de vous dire au revoir (ou à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures), j'avais toute une série de remerciements, alors considérez ça comme un générique de fin.**

**D'abord, à une personne qui se reconnaîtra, pour m'avoir inspiré l'histoire. Pour avoir fait d'Anna une accro des maths. Pour avoir dit un jour à un prof « je suis amoureuse de vous » et m'avoir donné envie d'écrire un truc avec cette phrase dedans. Pour m'avoir fait rire pendant toutes ces années au lycée. **

**À Céline, pour avoir lu tous les chapitres en avant-première et m'avoir donné l'envie de continuer malgré les retours de trois lignes. Ah oui, et pour avoir accepté sans me juger mon attrait (avouons correctement et appelons ça un fantasme) pour le Elsanna.**

**À Lounils, pour les longues reviews, les longs mp et les longs mails, pour les retours à 4h du matin, pour les analyses détaillées et pour les coups de pouce (ou de poêle à frire) à mon inspiration. À chaque fois que tu me donnais tes idées ou tes suppositions, j'étais toujours refaite quand je voyais que mon scénario n'était pas dans la liste. **

**À Lucie, pour les longues reviews aussi, les remarques sur mes incohérences (comment ça, la salle de maths est au 2è étage au chapitre 11 et au 3è au chapitre 42 ?) et pour avoir repéré chaque détail :)**

**Enfin, à tous mes reviewers toujours au poste à chaque chapitre ou presque, que ce soit juste pour un petit mot ou une grande analyse, Alex, Serpentardecoeur, Préfabsprout, Solnd et Chlohh, Yain, Ade, Laulink, Michiyo, Lesbisama, Tomberry, Mypennamehasbeentaken, Em974, Edwine, Hely Sappho, Lunaeh, Saeko Scarlett, et j'en oublie sûrement plein, pour m'avoir aidé à garder ma motivation, m'avoir mis la banane à chaque alerte mail, et m'avoir fait attendre le mercredi avec impatience rien que pour pouvoir lire vos retours.**

**Merci à vous tous. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. Ni au nombre de chapitres, ni à ce succès. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais même pas à la finir en tout juste un an... voire à la finir tout court (mon ordinateur et mes cahiers de brouillons débordent d'histoires inachevées).**

* * *

**Après les remerciements, une requête. Je pense reprendre cette histoire depuis le début, pour l'améliorer, en faire éventuellement quelque chose, supprimer les incohérences et égaliser le style entre les premiers et les derniers chapitres. J'ai déjà quelques scènes nouvelles au brouillon, de cours de maths, de moments de complicité « en tout bien tout honneur » avec Elsa, bref de quoi nourrir leur amour au tout début de l'histoire (ça manquait un peu, je trouve).**

**Si certains parmi vous veulent se lancer dans une re-lecture maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours plus détaillés, plus critiques (je ne le prendrai pas mal promis), me dire quels passages sont inutiles et lesquels sont à améliorer. Je suis preneuse de toute remarque. J'attaquerai ce travail de réécriture en septembre, quand je serai revenue dans l'ennuyeux monde réel. **

**D'ici là... qui sait, j'ai encore plein de pages vierges dans mon carnet de brouillons.**

* * *

**Pour les courageux qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout, voici la scène cachée, celle qu'on découvre toujours à la fin du générique, quand tout le monde s'est déjà barré du cinéma.**

* * *

\- Oh merde, c'est un sens unique !

La voiture - sale, cabossée et au pare-choc arrière couvert d'autocollants - se gara comme elle put en bas de la rue pavée.

\- C'est ici ? demanda Tiana.

\- Ouais, répondit Kristoff en ouvrant la portière.

Le garçon n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de sortir de la voiture. Il était épuisé, il avait peu dormi, pris son tour de conduite, puis joué au copilote depuis leur arrivée près d'Oslo. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient trompé de chemin. Entre les noms en Norvégien, la fatigue et les rues qui étaient tout sauf parallèles... Et puis, qui utilisait encore des cartes routières pour se repérer, aujourd'hui ? Cette satané voiture n'avait même pas de GPS !

Mérida et Tiana étaient en train de sortir leurs sacs et leurs valises du coffre, et il s'étira puis alla leur donner un coup de main. Les filles n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui, après deux jours sur la route.

C'était Tiana qui avait planifié le trajet. Budget serré oblige, ils avaient fait du covoiturage jusqu'à Hambourg, avaient dormi dans une cabane dans un camping (une minuscule baraque en bois avec deux lits en étage et rien de plus, mais c'était pas cher), puis ils avaient pris un second covoiturage jusqu'à Oslo. Leur conductrice était espagnole, elle devait avoir la vingtaine et s'appelait Esméralda. L'abondant bric-à-brac dans sa voiture suggérait qu'en temps normal - c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de passagers - elle devait dormir dedans.

Au moins, Tiana avait trouvé un vol pas cher pour le retour, à la fin des vacances de la Toussaint.

Tous trois dirent au revoir à Esméralda, et se dirigèrent, sacs sur le dos et valises à la main, vers la maison portant le numéro correspondant à l'adresse notée sur le petit papier que Kristoff avait dans sa poche.

\- On y est, dit-il à Mérida et Tiana une fois qu'ils eurent gravi la rue escarpée.

La grande brune poussa un long soupir, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- La vache, ça grimpe ! Je suis crevée !

\- C'est parce que t'as rien dans les jambes ma poule, répliqua Mérida en posant énergiquement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mes jambes vont très bien, merci !

\- On verra ce que tu diras dans quatre étages.

\- Quoi, parce qu'en plus elles habitent au quatrième ?

Par un excès de galanterie, ou de gentillesse, (en tout cas de stupidité, ça c'était certain), Kristoff se trouvait maintenant à porter en plus de ses affaire l'un des plus lourds sacs de Tiana. C'était lui qui était essoufflé maintenant, et quand une porte s'ouvrit enfin devant lui, il lâcha à ses pieds son lourd fardeau sans réaliser qu'il n'était monté qu'au troisième étage. En relevant la tête, il faisait face non pas à sa meilleure amie, mais à un inconnu d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux courts d'une couleur châtain tirant légèrement sur le roux, avec un large sourire qui s'étirait sous sa barbe.

L'inconnu dit quelque chose, et Kristoff n'en comprit pas un mot.

\- Hmm... Hello ? tenta le Norvégien.

\- Woaw, heu, hi... Heu... I'm here to see Anna. She's a, heu, a redhead. With a blonde girl.

Les yeux du garçon brun s'illuminèrent, et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Oh yeah, sure, they're living right upstairs ! I'm Sven by the way.

\- Kristoff, répondit le blond en lui tendant sa main.

La main de Sven était ferme et énergique. Kristoff lui présenta Mérida et Tiana qui arrivaient derrière lui, et les trois amis achevèrent leur ascension vers le quatrième étage. Arrivé à la dernière marche, Kristoff se retourna et se pencha par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Le garçon Norvégien était toujours sur le pas de sa porte, et ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur lui.

\- Sven... murmura-t-il.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Je vous avais dit il y a quelques mois que j'avais écrit la scène de fin. C'était celle-là.**

**Goodbye,**

**Ankou**


End file.
